Challenge accepted !
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Recueil d'OS, basés sur une liste de 100 thèmes... A chaque fois, une nouvelle histoire, un nouvel univers...
1. Challenge

**Challenge accepted !**

L'envie me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, donc ça y est, je me lance !

Cette fanfic sera en réalité un recueil d'OS, que j'aurais écrit en suivant une liste de 100 thèmes, choppée sur le net lors d'une de mes nombreuses errances sur deviantart… Oui, j'ai l'espoir un jour d'arriver à 101 chapitres sur cette fic ! C'est toujours beau de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? :p

Il s'agira donc d'OS relativement courts, de qualité modeste car ils sont écrits le plus souvent sur un coup de tête, pour m'amuser et pour faire plaisir, sous forme de challenge, en somme. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux (enfin, qui sait…), la fic sera donc toujours en statut « complete ».

Pour finir, je vous propose un petit jeu ! A chaque chapitre posté, je choisirai au hasard une des reviews postées (si j'en ai plus de trois bien sûr… :3) et la personne qui l'aura écrite pourra choisi un des thèmes disponibles ci-dessous et je lui écrirai un OS. Parfois, je ne le ferai pas, parce que je poste un OS écrit pour une amie, mais dans ce cas-là, je préciserai. Je précise que les thèmes en italique sont déjà pris !

Bien évidemment, le but n'est pas de forcer les potentiels lecteurs à poster un message, j'aimerais juste que cela reste quelque chose de bon enfant… J'invite donc les lecteurs anonymes à créer un compte pour poster leur review ou bien de préciser leur mail en mettant des espaces entre les symboles comme les points et les arobases !

En espérant que ces petits OS vous plaise et que vous passiez un bon moment à les lire…

Didi

* * *

100 theme challenge

1. Chores

2. Happy

_**3. Life**_

4. Relationship

5. Play

6. Toy

7. Video Game

**_8. Computer (Yuya Selena)_**

9. Famous

10. Emotion

**_11. Run (Parallel Adventure)_**

12. Fear

13. Gamble

14. Christmas

15. Animal

16. Wild

17. Morning

18. Loneliness

19. Friend

20. Pet

21. Grow

**_22. Japan (Lassa-Liam)_**

23. Britian

24. World

25. America

26. Flag

27. Cigarrette

28. Man

29. Earth

30. Boredom

**_31. Sweet (Elise-rose-cullen)_**

**_32. Smile (Catheolia)_**

33. Pray

34. God

**_35. Love_**

36. Hold

**_37. Hug (RoyalTeuk)_**

38. Wings

39. Wrong

40. Right

41. Tears

42. Hope

43. Night

44. Star

**_45. Courage (Soma)_**

46. Police

47. Ice Cream

48. Pup

49. Ireland

50. Jungle

51. Plains

52. City

53. Farm

**_54. Horse (Fanfan)_**

55. Woman

56. Mother

57. Father

**_58. Grandparents (Flopit28)_**

59. Mad

**_60. School (Fuyumi-Misora)_**

**_61. Freedom_**

62. Eagle

63. Falling

64. Dream

65. Reality

66. Purple

**_67. Blue (Desiderata-girl)_**

68. Red

69. Pink

**_70. Rainbow (Vampire1803)_**

71. Rain

_72. Snow (Gogo)_

73. Park

74. Fall

75. Lake

76. Ocean

77. Under

78. Pay

79. Adulthood

80. Teenager

81. Capital

82. Contentment

83. Numbers

84. Space

85. West

86. East

87. Tropical

88. Wind

89. Fly

90. Tree

91. Ka Ching

92. Chengosam

93. Kimono

94. Tradition

**_95. Vulnerable (Reverie21)_**

96. Forever

97. Heaven

98. Warm

99. Cold

100. Heart

.

100themeschallenge . deviantart . com

(parce que c'est important de citer ses sources o/ le site retire automatiquement le début de l'adresse...)


	2. Courage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Pour Soma, que j'aime très fort...

* * *

Nouveau départ

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. La veille, ils s'étaient retrouvés en boite de nuit, tous deux accompagnant leurs amis respectifs. Accoudé au bar, il s'était fait accoster et n'avait pas pu dire non quand il lui avait demandé une danse, le regard franc et le sourire provocant. Au final, ils avaient passé un long moment ensemble, perdant de vue les autres, qui semblaient avoir disparu dans la foule. Un peu ivres, ils avaient atterri chez lui et avaient baisé comme des dingues une bonne partie de la nuit.

Allongé sur le dos dans le lit immense de son amant, Harry regardait vaguement le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait encore l'esprit embrumé et n'osait bouger, de peur de réveiller son amant à moitié sur lui et de réveiller certaines douleurs plutôt inconfortables. Pourtant, il était habitué à faire l'amour et ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il pouvait encaisser sans trop de mal une nuit torride. Mais la veille, ils s'étaient déchainés et ses reins avaient bien souffert…

En même temps, ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas passé de nuit en tête à tête avec Draco. Les révisions allaient bon train, avec les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient dangereusement, et le blond était un acharné du travail. Il avait réussi à transmettre à son amant son côté studieux, au point qu'ils avaient troqué certaines parties de jambes en l'air par des séances de révision bien moins intéressantes mais nécessaires. Draco ne voulait pas coucher avec un cancre et il était hors de question qu'ils loupent leurs examens.

Mais ce serait bientôt fini, pensa Harry en soupirant, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne leur restait qu'un mois avant leurs examens. Il obtiendrait alors sa seconde année en médicomagie. Si tout allait bien… mais il bossait tellement qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il ne l'ait pas, Hermione et Draco en étaient convaincus. Il était loin d'être bête et semblait assez motivé, ce qui avait quelque peu perturbé sa meilleure amie. Elle refusait d'admettre que l'influence du blond était bénéfique sur lui, clamant que c'était juste que Harry faisait quelque chose qu'il aimait, point barre.

Mais lui, il savait très bien que sa motivation avait des limites. Il arrivait à un stade où il devait être poussé pour avancer, sinon il s'enfonçait, ne faisait plus rien et finissait par abandonner. Il l'avait bien vu quand il avait commencé sa seconde année, ayant eu la première avec tout juste la moyenne. Il avait fallu qu'il fréquente Draco de façon de plus en plus assidue pour avoir davantage le goût du travail et qu'il s'investisse vraiment dans ses études. Car avant d'être un amant, le blond avait surtout été un camarade de classe, puis un ami, un soutien. Il avait été ce que Hermione n'avait jamais su être avec lui : quelqu'un de franc, qui lui disait les choses en face et de façon crue, sans avoir peur des mots et de le froisser.

Les seuls moments où Draco lui disait ce qu'il voulait bien entendre, c'était quand ils couchaient ensemble. La chair était faible… songea le brun avec un léger sourire, baissant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui dormait tout contre lui.

Son visage si paisible avait quelque chose d'enfantin, tant il était doux et délicat. Son expression paraissait presque dure, quand il était réveillé. Draco n'était pas quelqu'un qui souriait beaucoup et avec la fin de la guerre, il avait adopté une expression neutre, voire froide et refermée. Ce n'était que dans l'intimité qu'il laissait tomber le masque, et encore fallait-il qu'il connaisse bien la personne en face de lui.

Il avait mis du temps à lui accorder sa confiance… La première année, ils se parlaient un peu, parfois. À la bibliothèque, quand ils se rencontraient, en cours, quand ils se retrouvaient par hasard à côté, vu que quasiment personne ne se mettait à côté de lui et que les amphithéâtres étaient bondés, ou encore à la cafétéria, pour les mêmes raisons. Au début, c'était assez froid, et puis petit à petit… Et les choses avaient changé, lors de leur deuxième année. Parce qu'un jour, Draco avoua que les filles, ce n'était pas son truc, et Harry lui répondit que ce n'était pas son truc non plus.

Après avoir regardé l'heure, Harry tenta de dégager délicatement Draco de son corps afin de s'extraire du lit. Il savait que le blond avait le sommeil lourd, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin-là, autant éviter de le réveiller. Enfin hors des draps, le jeune homme prit un peignoir et alla dans la cuisine de ce trop grand appartement, pourtant essentiel au confort de son amant. Il se prépara un petit-déjeuner, composé de café et de gâteaux.

Il connaissait tout par cœur, tant il était venu ici. C'était même lui qui remplissait ses placards, la plupart du temps. Draco avait tendance à peu manger… Il avait appris de lui-même à cuisiner des plats rudimentaires mais essentiels à sa survie, mais il ne se nourrissait pas forcément très bien et avait un appétit d'oiseau. Il s'était un peu remplumé depuis que Harry squattait chez lui régulièrement, mais il demeurait assez mince, et paraissait l'être encore plus, vu sa taille. Dans le fond, le brun n'était guère plus épais, mais il n'était pas grand non plus, alors le blond lui faisait l'effet d'une grande asperge mal nourrie.

Enfin… au moins, maintenant, il ne lui caressait plus les côtes quand ils faisaient l'amour. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé de leurs rapports. Et c'était peut-être ce qui avait poussé le blond à manger un peu plus…

Après son petit-déjeuner, Harry alla se doucher, puis il alla dans le dressing se chercher des vêtements. Depuis le temps, il avait pris l'habitude de laisser du change chez le blond. Il aurait très bien pu lui piquer ses fringues, Draco avait grandi mais son tour de taille n'avait pas tellement bougé, et Harry entrait aisément dans des robes qu'il portait quand il était un petit peu plus jeune. Mais le blond ne supportait pas qu'il lui prenne ses vêtements. Ou plutôt… il aimait bien, dans le fond, que Harry en laisse chez lui.

Fin prêt, Harry regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas en avance… mais bon, une chance qu'il se soit réveillé avant son heure de cours. Il n'avait pas pensé à régler son réveil la veille, et, à vrai dire, il avait pensé à sécher. Après tout, ils n'apprenaient plus rien à présent, c'étaient surtout des révisions, encore et toujours… Vivement que ça s'arrête, il n'en pouvait plus de ces putains de révisions qui lui bouffaient son temps libre.

Avant de partir, le jeune homme retourna dans la chambre. La lumière du soleil était tamisée par des rideaux bleu foncé, et honnêtement, Harry avait pensé qu'elle réveillerait le dormeur, qui semblait bien décidé à faire une grasse matinée. Le brun fit le tour du lit, les yeux posés sur le corps de son amant, qui s'était mis sur le dos, les bras étendus et les draps ne couvrant que la partie inférieure de son corps, son torse pâle offert à son regard. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Une beauté particulière, froide… Mais il était beau. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras…

C'était plutôt… une envie soudaine. Une rupture, qui commençait à dater, des histoires d'un soir, l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras rassurants…

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils dînaient dans la cuisine, après avoir bossé sur leurs cours, il avait eu envie de lui. De le sentir sur lui, en lui, d'avoir ses mains sur sa peau et sa bouche sur la sienne…

Draco Malfoy, son ennemi de l'adolescence, qui devient par un concours de circonstances un bon camarade de classe, voire même un ami.

Le blond n'avait pas l'air spécialement regardant quant à ses partenaires. Il lui avait cédé sans aucune résistance, et il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt bon. Harry avait toujours eu une piètre opinion de lui-même : il ne s'aimait pas physiquement et il n'était pas très doué au lit. Il se disait que Draco avait juste des besoins à assouvir et se taper le Survivant devait avoir quelque chose de jouissif. Et il n'était pas très loin de la réalité… au début.

Une relation purement sexuelle s'instaura entre eux. À vrai dire, ils ne sortirent jamais ensemble. Ils ne formaient pas un couple à proprement parler, bien que leurs amis respectifs, apprenant leur situation et en ayant assez de les voir se tourner autour comme ça, aient essayé de les mettre ensemble. D'autant plus qu'il était évident qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : ils étaient fidèles et semblaient éprouver une certaine tendresse respective. Mais la situation demeura la même : Harry ne voulait plus sortir avec qui que ce soit, et Draco ne semblait pas vouloir officialiser la chose.

Même si tout allait bien, entre eux. Même s'il avait réussi à lui redonner confiance en lui, à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas laid, qu'il se fichait bien de sa taille et que faire l'amour avec lui était bon.

Ils étaient bien comme ça…

Assis à côté de lui sur le matelas, Harry le regarda dormir quelques secondes, détaillant son visage, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, ses mains fines et son corps mince étendu sur le lit. Puis, il se pencha un peu vers lui et posa un baiser sur sa bouche. Puis, ne pouvant résister, il en parsema sur son visage, ce qui finit par le réveiller.

« C'est l'heure, je dois partir », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Gémissant comme un enfant qui s'éveille, Draco s'étira, se cambrant sous lui.

« Déjà… ? »

Draco leva les bras et le chercha à tâtons finissant par poser les mains sur ses épaules, les remontants vers son visage, qu'il prit en coupe avant de l'avancer vers lui. Harry soupira quand le blond l'embrassa et que ses bras bougèrent à nouveau pour le coincer contre lui, alors que sa bouche malmenait la sienne de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. Merlin qu'il embrassait bien, le saligaud… sa langue contre la sienne, son souffle caressant sa joue, et sa main qui jouait dans ses cheveux…

Un appel au viol…

Et ce n'était qu'un baiser…

S'il n'avait pas eu cours, Harry se serait empressé de retirer sa robe et se serait laissé cajoler tout le matin…

Mais il avait cours, et il allait être en retard si ça continuait.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux. Des yeux bleus et un peu endormis, tout comme son expression. Il enlaçait toujours Harry, ses bras posés nonchalamment autour de son cou et dans son dos, son torse nu contre celui habillé du brun…

« On se voit, à midi ?

- D'accord. Ne tarde pas à te lever, j'ai fait du café, il va être froid.

- Okay. »

Harry planta un dernier baiser sur sa bouche, savourant une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux, puis quitta l'appartement, le cœur léger.

**OoO**

Harry avait choisi de faire médicomagie après la guerre. Il avait vu tant de gens mourir, pour lui, pour leur cause, à tous, qu'il avait refusé de suivre une carrière d'auror. Ron lui avait proposé de faire une carrière dans le Quidditch, il était particulièrement doué, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas passer sa vie le cul posé sur un balai. D'autant plus, lui avait-il glissé perfidement, il aimait bien être dessous, lors de ses rapports sexuels, et ce n'était pas tellement compatible avec ce métier.

Autant dire que Ron n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie… Il fallait dire que l'homosexualité de son ami le laissait perplexe. Étant sorti un temps avec Cho, puis avec sa sœur, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi diable Harry s'était mis aux hommes, et comment il faisait pour trouver du plaisir avec eux, aussi bien sur le plan sexuel que relationnel. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas réellement d'avis sur la question et prenait son ami comme il était, l'encourageant comme toute amie qui se respecte. Quant à son entourage direct, Harry avait dû faire un peu de tri, mais au final, ses amis les plus proches étaient restés avec lui.

Même si aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi il fréquentait Draco Malfoy…

C'était un véritable mystère pour eux. Le blond ne leur était pas sympathique, ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à s'entendre avec lui, en partie à cause de leur passé commun et leur ressentiment, et, surtout, l'idée que Harry couche avec lui et que ça lui plaise de passer du temps avec lui leur était inconcevable. Cependant, ils avaient été les premiers à essayer de les mettre ensemble, avant d'être suivis par les amis de l'ancien Serpentard. Sans succès. Harry et Draco avaient beau très bien s'entendre, voire même se montrer proches en public, notamment en boite de nuit, voire même au restaurant, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à officialiser la chose.

Et c'était un sujet de conversation assez récurrent, même si Harry aurait préféré que ses amis l'oublient un peu. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il les avait rejoints pour aller manger, ils parlaient déjà de cela… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si sa disparition de la veille n'était pas anodine : ils avaient rencontré les amis de Draco et savaient pertinemment qu'il était dans la salle, donc Harry ne s'était pas volatilisé tout seul…

Tout ça ne les regardait pas. Ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de sa vie sentimentale… Tout était très bien comme ça, ils s'entendaient bien, étaient parfaitement compatibles sexuellement, Draco le tirait vers le haut concernant ses études…

Bon. C'est vrai. Si Harry était honnête, il aurait avoué qu'il avait envie de sortir officiellement avec lui. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec le blond, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais évoqué le sujet, sauf pour lui dire que le comportement de ses fouineurs d'amis l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais c'était vrai qu'il aurait voulu sortir avec lui, et ne plus se dire que tout n'était que sexuel. Draco, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, avait tout ce qu'il cherchait chez un homme. Mais parler de ça à un électron libre comme le blond, ce n'était même pas la peine…

Alors Harry se disait juste, au fond de lui, que c'était un peu comme s'ils sortaient ensemble, depuis la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Enfin, ce n'était que de la baise, mais son côté romantique soulageait un peu son cœur en lui offrant une vision un peu différente, et qui l'aidait à tenir…

Écoutant à peine les discussions, Harry prit son plateau et passa aux divers stands pour prendre son repas. Puis, ils s'installèrent à table. Régulièrement, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, même s'ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cursus, histoire de garder contact et de passer du bon temps ensemble. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, qui sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans, ainsi que Neville et sa copine Hannah, Seamus et Dean. Luna et Ginny s'étaient rajoutées cette année. Cela n'enchantait pas particulièrement Harry, qui adorait Luna mais qui avait plus de mal avec son ex, qui lui rappelait régulièrement qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à une époque. Elle avait toujours du mal à digérer leur rupture et encore plus l'homosexualité clairement assumée du jeune homme, qui l'avait remplacé par un Sang-Pur orgueilleux et ex-Mangemort de surcroît.

Dans le fond, Harry la comprenait. Mais il y avait des moments où ça devenait lourd… Quand elle était là, Harry essayait de faire en sorte que Draco vienne également. Il suffisait d'un regard ou d'une réplique bien placée pour que la jeune fille se taise et le laisse tranquille. Harry espéra que Draco n'ait pas de contretemps et qu'il vienne bien déjeuner avec eux… Il s'était mis exprès à une extrémité pour que le blond se mette à côté de lui. Mais Ginny était en face, en diagonale, et elle ne manquerait pas de lui prendre la tête le temps qu'il arrive…

Elle s'était elle aussi lancé dans des études de médicomagie, alors que tout la prédestinait à entamer une carrière dans le Quidditch. Harry la croisait donc régulièrement dans les couloirs. Elle comptait d'ailleurs prendre la même option que lui, celle de la médicomagie infantile. Cela ne plaisait guère au jeune homme qui la voyait s'accrocher à lui. Un jour, elle lui avait balancé que c'était dommage, Draco n'avait pas pris la même option que lui… et ce dernier, qui était présent, lui avait répondu qu'au moins, ils se voyaient dans la grande majeure partie des cours, et pas seulement au détour d'un couloir… ce qui avait jeté un froid dans la tablée.

Mais le fait que le blond n'ait pas pris la même option que lui soulageait un peu Harry, qui n'aurait pas aimé suivre la même carrière que Draco et l'avoir continuellement dans les pattes. Ils se voyaient déjà bien assez souvent, comme ça, et le blond était du même avis. Au moins, ils avaient des sujets de conversation un peu plus diversifiés et cette compétition qui existait au sein de la faculté ne les touchait plus vraiment.

La conversation tourna autour de leur avenir respectif, et alors qu'on allait s'intéresser à Harry, les Serpentards débarquèrent. Draco, flanqué de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, arriva à la cafétéria. Un court instant, Harry le suivit du regard, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne son repas avant de les rejoindre. Le blond ne tarda pas à se poser à côté de lui, l'air calme mais non moins sérieux, comme toujours.

« Ça y est Harry, ton chéri est là ! Balança Dean, entre taquinerie et franche moquerie.

- On sort pas ensemble, Thomas.

- Vous couchez ensemble, c'est pareil.

- Parce que tu te contentes de baiser avec tes petites copines, toi ? Répliqua Blaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire si tout repose sur le cul, chez toi…

- Je t'ai pas sonné, Zabini !

- Occupe-toi de ton cul, ça changea. »

Dean se renfrogna, vexé. Il était celui, parmi ses amis, à accepter le moins sa relation avec le blond, qui ne manquait pas de l'envoyer bouler, quand ce n'était pas Blaise qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Harry aurait pu être blessé, ou vexé, par les paroles de son amant, qui lui rappelait encore leur relation peu stable, mais il avait l'habitude. Draco était libre et aimait le faire savoir. Même s'il était des plus fidèles…

La conversation reprit, créant une ambiance plutôt conviviale autour de la tablée. Mangeant en silence, Harry les écoutait parler. Près de lui, Draco était tout aussi silencieux. À la faculté, il était peu démonstratif. Bien qu'il lui arrive parfois de le coincer dans une salle de classe vide pour l'honorer… quand ce n'était pas Harry qui les enfermait dans une cabine des toilettes pour hommes, se laissant plaquer contre le mur sans aucune résistance…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentait son corps s'échauffer…

« Et toi, Draco, t'as été accepté quelque part pour l'an prochain ? »

La question à ne pas poser. Harry maudit Hermione et sa curiosité…

Les médicomages, après l'obtention de leur seconde année, avaient la possibilité d'étudier à l'étranger pendant un an, suivant leurs résultats et le soutien de leurs professeurs, qui était en réalité plus important que leurs bulletins scolaires… Harry ne se jugeait pas capable d'obtenir quoi que ce soit, en dépit de ses considérables progrès lors du premier semestre de sa seconde année, et il avait fallu que Draco lui fasse du chantage d'ordre sexuel pour qu'il accepte de remplir un dossier et de s'y investir.

Et les résultats étaient tombés…

« Oui, je vais étudier en France, à Paris, répondit-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Ah, c'est bien ! »

Ils l'avaient su deux semaines auparavant… Et ils n'avaient pas manqué de fêter ça dignement…

« Et toi Harry ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit discrètement avant de répondre.

« France, aussi.

- Paris ?

- Ouais. »

La tablée fit silence. Même les trois Serpentards ne dirent rien. Draco ne devait pas leur en avoir parlé…

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait mis trois pays au choix, comme l'exigeait la procédure, et avait fini par mettre la France en premier, comme Draco. Au fond de lui, il souhaitait le suivre, et ne pas le voir que de temps en temps, comme les week-ends, ou pendant les vacances. Le blond savait et n'avait rien dit. C'était même lui qui lui avait dit qu'il y avait une bonne école pour sa filière, à Paris…

Mais les choses changeraient. Ils ne seraient plus dans le même univers, avec la même routine… Ses amis ne seraient plus là, quand ça allait mal. Et leur relation, elle, ne changerait pas. Elle se détériorait surement, mais n'évoluerait pas. Ils continueraient à vivre séparés, à se rejoindre certains soirs, à réviser ensemble…

Ce serait comme un nouveau départ. Pour eux deux. Mais rien ne changerait…

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Mais il l'avait fait.

Parce qu'il était prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un…

« Mais vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda soudain Ginny, brisant le silence.

- T'es sourde ? J'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que…

- Mais vous allez dans le même pays ! Dans la même ville ! Vous sortez forcém…

- Ça te pose un problème, Weasley ? »

Sa voix était dure, et son regard glacial.

« On a décidé chacun de notre côté. C'est notre avenir qui est en jeu. C'est pas ton problème. »

Ni celui des autres.

La question semblait être réglée, même si Harry savait que ça bouillonnait dans l'esprit de ses amis, qui ne manqueraient pas de le cuisiner très prochainement. Il ne leur avouerait pas qu'il avait fait ça pour le suivre, pour rester avec lui. C'était comme avouer qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour le jeune homme, et s'il était prêt à l'accepter, il ne l'était pas pour en parler aux autres. Pas même à ses meilleurs amis…

La conversation reprit, mais on ne les lâchait pas du regard. C'était lourd, pesant. Fatigant, même… Et quand ils finirent leur repas, ramenant les plateaux et sortant de la cafétéria, plutôt que repartir avec ses amis pour se poser dans le parc à côté avant la reprise des cours, Harry se posta à côté de son amant, souhaitant échapper à l'interrogatoire qui ne manquerait pas d'être fait sur sa personne…

Ils étaient tous les deux un peu à l'écart, les autres parlant entre eux à côté et derrière eux.

« Tu aurais pu être un peu plus délicat…

- T'aurais voulu que je leur mente, aussi ? J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de gamineries, Potter.

- T'en avais pas parlé à tes amis ?

- Non. J'ai pas eu l'occasion.

- Tu as dîné avec eux hier soir avant d'aller danser…

- Et alors ? J'avais pas la tête à ça. Arrête de me prendre la…

- On vivra ensemble, là-bas ? »

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux semaines. Et alors que Draco baissait les yeux vers lui, Harry fuit son regard. Draco mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« T'es en train de me demander de sortir officiellement avec toi ? »

Il le connaissait trop bien…

« Je te demande si on va vivre ensemble.

- C'est pareil.

- Non…

- Bien sûr que si. Aie au moins le courage de me le demander correctement. »

Ils marchaient derrière les autres, à présent. Ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre, ni voir l'expression tendue de Draco, qui paraissait agacé. Harry se sentait mal, il sentait qu'il était en train de gâcher quelque chose. Qu'il était allé trop loin…

« Ça te dirait de… sortir avec moi ? »

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir et la question n'était pas correctement posée. Le cœur battant et le ventre noué, il attendait la réponse, en sachant que…

« Ouais. »

… ce serait non…

« T'es… sérieux ?

- Ouais. J'ai déjà trouvé un appartement, à Paris. T'as intérêt à pas foirer tes examens. »

Draco ne le regardait pas. Il semblait… nerveux. Et… gêné.

Et quand Harry lui prit la main, timidement, Draco répondit à son étreinte.

Et ne la lâcha plus.

FIN


	3. Horse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Pour Fanfan, que j'aime très fort...

(Je choisirai une review par mis celles postées pour cet OS et le prochain publié dans peu de temps).

* * *

L'hippodrome de la Patte Bleue

Les mains délicates et le regard doux, elle était en train de nouer sa cravate avec attention et un certain savoir-faire, que conférait l'habitude. Ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon élégant dégageaient son visage, maquillé pour l'occasion, ce qui était loin d'être habituel pour elle. De même, elle avait troqué ses sombres robes pour une jolie tenue qui affinait sa silhouette, révélant le galbe de ses mollets, ses petits pieds chaussés de souliers vernis. Elle, si peu féminine et délicate, c'en était presque étrange de la voir ainsi.

« Harry, mon chéri, arrête donc de gigoter comme ça, minauda-t-elle.

- Est-on vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Tu m'avais promis que tu m'accompagnerais !

- Oui, mais…

- Et puis, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, de toute manière, si ?

- Non, absolument rien, soupira-t-il. À part passer la journée dans mon canapé à regarder la télévision…

- Voilà, elle est bien mise. Allez, fais-moi un sourire. »

La femme fit la moue et eut un léger rire quand il lui fit un sourire des plus crispés. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre pour gagner le salon, farfouillant dans son petit sac à main avant d'en sortir sa montre à gousset.

« C'est bon, nous sommes dans les temps.

- Tu sais qu'il y a des pendules, chez moi ?

- Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai les invitations… Fit-elle, le nez dans son sac à main. Mes clés de maison, mes…

- Hermione, ça fait bien trois ou quatre fois que tu vérifies ton sac. La seule chose que tu as oubliée, visiblement, c'est ton mari.

- J'ai dû le perdre dans un de mes nombreux tiroirs à chaussettes. Allons-y. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Harry, tu n'es pas à une rumeur près concernant ta vie sentimentale.

- S'il n'y avait que ça… »

La femme lui fit un petit sourire puis lui tendit ses mains, que Harry prit à contrecœur. La sensation peu agréable mais ô combien familière du transplanage le comprima. Les yeux clos, il attendit quelques secondes, dans le flou total, avant de sentir à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et une légère brise sur son visage.

Et, surtout…

Du bruit.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit la foule, autour de lui. Cette foule qu'il haïssait, bruyante, envahissante, à lui dresser les poils de dégoût. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux qu'il savait déjà que cette journée serait horrible, parce qu'il sentait tous ces gens, cette masse grouillante autour de lui, parce qu'il entendait leurs voix, le bruit de leurs pas, de leurs corps, qui s'entrechoquaient sans cesse… Quelque chose en lui se serra, lui comprimant l'estomac. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de se reprendre. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, à faire bonne figure. Même devant ses amis. Même devant Hermione. Mais en lui, tout battait, pulsait, se bousculait. À lui faire mal…

En même temps, il ne pouvait guère s'attendre à autre chose. Face à eux se trouvaient les immenses portes de l'hippodrome de la Patte Bleue, sorte de grand édifice plutôt ancien qui à l'origine servait effectivement aux courses de chevaux, à l'époque où il était encore entre les mains des moldus, mais il avait été racheté par un sorcier qui avait transformé l'édifice pour en faire un lieu de concours, et pas seulement de chevaux. Et Merlin savait ce que les sorciers pouvaient être friands de concours, qu'ils soient d'animaux, de beauté, de cuisine, ou autres. Combien de fois l'avait-on trainé dans ce maudit hippodrome regarder des courses licheur, des expositions d'animaux, comme les crabes de feu, de strangulots ou encore de fée, ou encore des concours animaliers, à celui qui aurait le plus beau dodo ou gnome de jardin. Encore, que Ron ou Neville le poussent à les suivre, il pouvait comprendre, mais que Hermione se prête au jeu… c'était incompréhensible.

Voici trois ans qu'elle était parvenue à revaloriser la condition des centaures, êtres qui semblaient mériter tout son respect, et pour lesquels elle s'était battue avec argue pour faire reconnaître leurs droits, leur dignité et leur valeur aux yeux des sorciers, qui ne voyaient en eux que des êtres violents et stupides. Certes, une partie d'entre eux n'étaient rien de plus que des bêtes sauvages, mais une autre partie pouvait tout à fait se comporter comme des êtres civilisés pouvant participer à la vie de la société sorcière, au même titre que les gobelins.

Pour une raison que Harry peinait à comprendre, cela faisait deux ans que l'hippodrome de la Patte Bleue accueillait un concours de beauté pour centaures. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre en quoi c'était valorisant pour ces hybrides, qui, en dépit de tout le respect qu'il leur vouait, lui faisaient plus l'effet d'un concours animalier qu'autre chose. Bien évidemment, Hermione était loin de penser ainsi, mais il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre sa logique, celle de ses partisans, des centaures principalement concernés et des sorciers présents qui semblaient vouer un véritable intérêt pour cette exposition chevaline, s'il osait s'exprimer ainsi. Lui, il était complètement dépassé et, s'il avait pu, il se serait enfui de cet endroit trop grand, trop rempli, trop bruyant pour lui.

Mais il lui avait promis. Et quand il faisait une promesse à Hermione, il les tenait toujours. Elle était l'une des seules amies qu'il lui restait, l'une des seules personnes sûres sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer sans avoir peur.

« Allez viens, allons dans la loge.

- On a une loge ? Parvint-il à articuler.

- Bien sûr ! Bon, il y aura du monde dans cette loge, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que cette foule. Merlin, mais quelle chaleur, ce n'est pas humain de rester dans un lieu clos…

- Mrs Weasley ! Mrs Weasley !

- Oh, voilà Walter. Ce n'est pas bon signe. »

Il sentit soudain une sorte de sourde panique s'emparer de lui, alors qu'un homme à la stature imposante se précipitait vers eux, slalomant entre les visiteurs qui se pressaient vers l'hippodrome, certains s'arrêtant pour regarder de loin le Survivant. Enfin, pour Harry, ils étaient un peu trop nombreux à le regarder, comme si c'était lui qui allait défiler dans moins d'une heure…

Walter se posta devant Hermione et ils parlèrent un peu, alors que la foule semblait s'agglutiner non loin d'eux. Harry faisait semblant d'écouter, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, tentant de faire abstraction des photographes qui le prenaient en photo de loin, ne pouvant s'approcher de lui, au risque de perdre leur travail, voire même plus. Le brun imaginait déjà les gros titres du lendemain, les photos d'eux deux en noir et blanc, se mouvant sur le papier, se rendant surement avec une sorte de tendresse au fond des yeux, après quelques retouches faites par un imprimeur peu scrupuleux.

La routine, quoi.

« Je te laisse régler ça, et surtout, arrête de paniquer pour un rien. Je te fais confiance. Harry, tu viens ? »

Soulagé de ne pas la voir partir avec son assistant, Harry la suivit bon gré mal gré en direction de l'entrée VIP où ils passèrent comme une lettre à la poste, Hermione présentant ses invitations, pour deux personnes. Normalement, c'était Ron qui aurait dû être présent, mais il fallait croire que les derniers évènements ne jouaient pas en sa faveur : Hermione ne voulait plus s'afficher avec lui, et ce pour un bon bout de temps. Ce qui l'avait donc poussé à demander à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner à ce « concours d'élégance », comme elle disait, ce que le rouquin avait peu apprécié. Mais Harry refusait de choisir entre eux ou de jouer l'arbitre, et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Des loges avaient été aménagées tout autour de la piste, réservées à des personnes triées sur le volet, des journalistes ou encore des personnalités importantes. Hermione et Harry en faisaient forcément partie, non seulement en raison de leur statut de héros de guerre mais aussi en raison de leur implication dans la cause des centaures. Enfin, le Survivant s'était contenté de signer tous les documents que Hermione lui avait présentés et de se présenter à chaque évènement qui requérait sa présence. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il appréciait son statut : les loges étaient bourrées de monde, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter la foule, en contrebas. Il préféra ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait été traîné de force ici, alors qu'il aurait pu rester tranquillement chez lui…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, sept ans auparavant, Harry avait été amené à fréquenter beaucoup de gens, parce qu'il était un héros, leur sauveur, une personnalité des plus remarquable, et il en passait. En somme, il était le messie descendu sur terre… Quelle bande d'imbéciles. D'hypocrites imbéciles. Tous ces politiciens qui lui ciraient les pompes, qui tentaient d'obtenir ses faveurs, de le convier à des galas et il ne savait quelle autre soirée… Ces hommes et ces femmes qui tentaient, en vain, de mettre la main sur lui… Il les haïssait. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne comprendraient jamais rien…

Pour eux, il était une sorte de surhomme, caché dans un corps trop petit, trop frêle, mais incroyablement solide en dépit de sa stature de gringalet. Pour eux, il avait conscience de sa valeur et profitait pleinement de sa vie d'adulte, lui, à qui on avait volé son enfance, ne travaillant pas et dilapidant la fortune de ses parents. Pour eux, il était un homme au caractère fort, qui savait refuser, menacer, voire même attaquer ceux qui osaient empiéter sur sa vie privée ou se mettre en travers de chemin.

Pour eux, c'était un héros de guerre, aussi mystérieux qu'attirant, riche à millions, et qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne.

Alors que la vérité était très différente…

Les places qui leur étaient réservées se trouvaient justes devant la rambarde. Il n'y avait donc personne devant eux et son voisin était un vieil homme silencieux, qui ne semblait être venu que pour les beaux yeux de son épouse. Autant dire qu'il ne le dérangerait pas en essayant de taper la causette avec lui. Il y avait deux rangées de personnes derrière eux, déjà remplies, et le brouhaha régnait dans l'espace clos, le bruit extérieur à peine étouffé par les vitres. Et le vide, en bas, la piste, tous ces gens assis tout autour… Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait détester cet endroit… Des frissons traversèrent son dos et hérissèrent les poils de ses bras, quand soudain la voix puissante d'un animateur fit débuter le spectacle, perçant au milieu de cette masse de voix qui l'acclama en force.

Harry se laissa aller dans son siège, sans pour autant s'avachir, il était en public tout de même, mais essayant tout de même de se détendre un peu. Sans succès. Il avait beau être devant la rambarde, et non pas perdu au milieu de la foule, et ne pas avoir peur du vide, Quidditch oblige, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son cœur battait fort, son estomac lui faisait mal, et sa tête était comme pleine, incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes. Près de lui, Hermione discutait avec son voisin, semblait-il, ne faisant pas attention à lui. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle pensait que ça allait, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit le mieux installé possible.

Alors que ça n'allait pas. Mais comment lui dire que, quel que soit l'endroit où il était, dans ce lieu trop grand et trop rempli pour lui, ça n'irait jamais ? Il n'en avait pas la force. Tant que ça ne se voyait pas, il était inutile d'en parler.

« Que ces discours sont ennuyants…

- Sans vouloir te vexer, le spectacle va être…

- Harry, cesse donc de faire ta mauvaise tête ! S'indigna-t-elle. Les centaures sont des créatures magnifiques, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer…

- J'étais là l'an dernier, la coupa-t-il. Au cas où tu aurais oublié.

- Non, je m'en rappelle très bien. Tu étais assis à côté de Mr Jones qui a été insupportable toute la durée du défilé, au point que tu es allé boire un verre avec Ron au bar et je ne t'ai plus revu de tout l'évènement. Fais un effort, je t'en prie… Je ne te demande pas grande chose. »

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et reposa les yeux sur la piste, tentant d'écouter le discours des différentes personnalités, mais sans succès. Il ne parvenait pas à rentrer dedans, alors il laissa ses pensées dériver vers sa maison, sa petite maison qu'il s'était achetée au lendemain de la guerre, dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, des mois et des mois, ne sortant que pour assister à des cérémonies, galas et autres stupidités auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur de ses pensées, de sa souffrance, de sa maison, des mois et des mois avant d'enfin ouvrir les volets et regarder le monde de dehors, dénué de visages avides, de flashs, de cette curiosité malsaine qui portait tous les regards sur lui. Il y en avait toujours un peu, dans les yeux des gens, où qu'il aille, mais il sut imposer des limites et éloigner de lui les parasites, ces journalistes, cette masse de gens qui l'admiraient, lui, qui n'était que la face immergée de cet iceberg que représentait la résistance.

Son esprit était à mille lieues de cet hippodrome, de ce concours, de tout ça…

Et puis, soudain, il revint sur terre, quand Walter apparut, se glissant dans la loge et appelant sa supérieure. Hermione se leva pour le rejoindre afin de savoir ce qui se passait, son ami fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas la suivre des yeux. Sinon, elle aurait pu y lire comme un message de détresse : ne me laisse pas seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers lui, l'air soucieuse.

« Harry, il y a un souci en coulisse, je dois descendre. Je reviens vite. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, alors que, déjà, une sorte de peur s'infiltrait en lui. Elle partit, le laissant alors seul. Définitivement seul. Le brun ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir : elle était très impliquée dans la cause des centaures et donc dans cet évènement, à la fois voulu par les sorciers et les êtres magiques. S'il y avait un souci en coulisse, elle se devait de descendre pour apaiser les tensions. Il aurait pu la suivre. Il aurait pu. Mais ses jambes refusaient de le lever, et puis il n'aurait servi à rien, en bas.

Il se haïssait, par moments. Voire même souvent. Pour sa lâcheté. À part jouer au pot de fleurs, il n'était décidément bon à rien…Peut-être Hermione pensait-elle ainsi, dans le fond. Qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un joli vase. Il soupira en se disant que son amie ne pouvait pas avoir de telles pensées, il la connaissait trop pour ça. Ou peut-être se leurrait-il. Mais qu'importe. Elle ne lui faisait pas de mal. Elle était là. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Le défilé finit par commencer. Les centaures, par catégories, s'avançaient sur la piste aménagée pour l'occasion. Tout en haut, dans sa loge, Harry essayait de les regarder, de s'accrocher à eux, par son regard, mais il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Hermione avait disparu, et ça y est, l'angoisse était revenue en lui, celle qu'il avait réussi à dompter en entrant dans l'hippodrome, celle qui dévastait tout sur son passage, son corps, son cœur, ses nerfs. Tout ce monde, en bas, derrière lui, au-dessus de sa tête, tout ce bruit, ce manque de lumière naturelle…

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Il était au bord des larmes.

« Ça va, Potter ? »

Un long frisson, presque agréable, lui parcourut l'échine. Ce fut un peu comme s'il retombait sur terre, comme si l'air autour de lui se faisait moins oppressant, comme si l'étau qui enserrait son cœur, son corps, se desserrait un peu. Il tourna légèrement la tête et son regard se posa sur lui. Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille, même au milieu de tout ce bruit. Pourtant, aucun sourire n'éclaira son visage, trop crispé.

« Ça va très bien. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui assiste à un défilé de centaures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pansy m'a trainé. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule.

- Où est-elle ? Tu l'as abandonnée ?

- Plus ou moins. »

Draco Malfoy esquissa un sourire moqueur. Vêtu d'une de ses plus belles robes, taillée sur mesure, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et la pose recherchée, il le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, un peu comme s'il lisait en lui. Lentement, Harry détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait tout en bas, sans se demander comment le blond avait réussi à le trouver. Dans le fond, il s'en fichait bien. Ce n'était pas important. N'importe qui de haut placé aurait facilement pu mettre la main sur lui, sauf que personne à part lui n'aurait osé l'approcher sans une bonne raison.

« Passionnant ?

- Autant que peut l'être un défilé de centaures.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Si, je vais bien.

- Tu veux sortir ?

- Non.

- Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, depuis le temps ? »

Harry lui répondit à mi-mots, sans entretenir la conversation, ce que le blond faisait très bien tout seul. Il avait un peu perdu son sourire et le regardait avec une certaine franchise, sans pointe de moquerie dans ses yeux gris. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois seulement. Une éternité, en soi. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vu Ron depuis sensiblement le même temps, mais le manque était différent. Bien différent. Ron, il fallait toujours lui courir après, chercher une case dans son emploi du temps, faire des concessions, et l'écouter, toujours l'écouter, parce qu'il avait besoin de parler, de s'exprimer, de se plaindre, de se faire plaindre… Entre eux, il n'y avait plus que des lettres. Des lettres toujours trop longues à lire et difficiles à écrire.

Cela lui faisait mal. Penser à lui, cet ami qu'il était en train de perdre, sans pouvoir le retenir. Parce que Ron s'était déjà éloigné, sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il avait choisi de voler de ses propres ailes, laissant Harry derrière lui, sans comprendre pourquoi lui ne voulait plus quitter le sol, si rassurant sous ses pieds. Il était las, maintenant, et alors que Ron essayait de revenir, de le retrouver, le reconquérir, Harry était fatigué. Et ça faisait mal. Être fatigué d'une amitié, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Alors, tout son corps se tendit, et il sentit la panique, incontrôlable, monter à nouveau en lui. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Il n'avait jamais voulu venir là, mais il lui avait promis, quand elle le lui avait demandé, un peu timidement, parce que décidément elle lui en demandait trop dernièrement. C'était son amie, même si elle l'embobinait, même si elle se servait de lui, parce que sa cause était juste, parce qu'il s'en fichait, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non…

Mais tout ça… Tout ça…

« Draco ? »

Le blond, qui s'était tu, tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu peux m'accompagner ? »

Merlin que ces mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, s'accrochant vaguement à ce qu'il voyait en bas.

« Bien sûr. Tu viens ? »

Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, il vit qu'il ne souriait plus du tout. Harry se leva, difficilement. On aurait dit que cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était assis sur cette chaise, les jambes raides, bloquées contre le muret du balcon. Il suivit Draco, qui connaissait les lieux bien mieux que lui, et descendit à sa suite les escaliers. Il avait l'impression que le monde tanguait. Le silence, gâché par tout le bruit, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se sentit un petit peu mieux, moins oppressé, mais il avait toujours cette boule au ventre, et il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Son corps était en train de le lâcher. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ces espèces de crises d'angoisse, dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine ni même les symptômes. Parfois, il se demandait si sa magie ne déconnait pas un peu aussi. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Faire abstraction, se dire que ça allait passer, que ce n'était rien de grave, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Se dire que c'était une simple agoraphobie, qu'on pouvait vivre avec, c'était tellement plus simple… plutôt que de comprendre d'où ça venait, pourquoi il était comme ça… pourquoi ça n'allait pas, pourquoi ça n'allait jamais, depuis sept ans…

Quand il fut dans les toilettes, enfin, il s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau, puis posa les mains sur le rebord du lavabo et fit des exercices de respirations pour se calmer. Près de lui, Draco le regardait, appuyé en arrière sur un autre lavabo, gardant le silence de longues minutes, avant de le briser.

« Des fois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, soupira le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas la foule, que tu détestes cet endroit et tous les gens que tu dois supporter des heures et des heures. Sans compter que tu ne comprends même pas ce que tu regardes… Venir ici est une perte de temps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la suis ?

- Elle me l'a demandé, je n'ai pas pu dire non.

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle se fout de toi ? S'emporta Draco. Qu'elle se sert de toi ? Tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'un pot de fleurs sur une table basse ! Et toi, tu dis oui à tout, tu…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Rétorqua le brun. C'est moi que ça regarde.

- Moi, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à m'accompagner où que ce soit, je sais à quel point ces endroits te rendent malade !

- Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais accompagné quand j'en ai eu besoin. »

Le brun leva la tête vers lui et le blond, pincé, baissa la sienne, fuyant son regard. Il n'avait jamais été là. Jamais. Quand il participait à des galas de charité, pour les orphelins qui vivaient au square Grimmaurd, quand il se rendait à des cérémonies, des soirées, des fêtes… Jamais Draco ne l'avait accompagné. Jamais. Et Hermione, si. Elle n'avait jamais refusé, ne l'avait jamais laissé seul face à tous les autres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle… Qu'il souffrait, en silence, dans son coin. Sans déranger personne.

« On serait encore ensemble, si j'étais venu ?

- Oui. Ça aurait voulu dire que tu tenais vraiment à moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu comptes pour moi.

- J'avais besoin de toi, à ce moment-là. Et tu n'étais pas là. »

À quoi bon continuer ? De toute manière, leur relation était bancale, comme cette espèce d'amitié qui les avait liés un temps. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir ensemble, parfois, discutant lors des réceptions ou dans ce genre d'évènements. Mais il y avait un monde, entre être accompagné à une soirée par Harry, et accompagner le Sauveur. Il suffisait d'être proche de lui pour le trainer avec soi, mais pour être invité par lui… Et Draco avait eu peur. De s'afficher, d'officialiser cette histoire qui avait commencé presque six mois auparavant. Alors Harry avait mis fin à cette douce parenthèse, coupant tous les ponts avec lui et ne répondant plus à ses lettres, les brûlant au moment même où il les recevait.

Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Six mois de romance, d'espoir, et puis d'amour. Six mois où il avait pensé que quelque chose de vrai se tissait entre eux, qu'il pourrait construire quelque chose avec lui, sortir de cet espèce de brouillard qui constituait sa vie et l'empêchait d'avancer. Cette dépression, qu'il se trainait depuis sept ans, ces souvenirs trop douloureux pour être évoqués, ces manques, ces pertes, ces morts qu'il avait sur la conscience, et lui, son sang qu'il avait eu sur les mains, ses yeux écarlates et vides fixés sur lui… Cette sensation de froid, cette peur du monde, de tout ce monde agglutiné autour de lui, qui l'étouffait…

Il avait cru un instant pouvoir être heureux. Avoir un avenir, à lui.

Il avait cru un instant pouvoir être aimé.

Et il s'était trompé. À quoi bon se faire du mal pour rien… Il était fatigué, et déçu. Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui. À quoi bon lutter…

« C'est vrai, je n'étais pas là. J'en suis désolé. J'aimerais… revenir en arrière.

- Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne sert à rien. »

Harry baissa la tête et se redressa avant de sortir sa baguette pour sécher son visage d'un tour de main. Il s'examina un instant avant détourner les yeux. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Il ne l'avait jamais été, de toute manière.

« Je t'aime encore.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- J'ai fait une erreur, je l'assume pleinement. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à une autre chance ? Pourquoi tes amis y ont-ils droit, et pas moi ? Tu t'accroches à eux, même s'ils font des erreurs, même s'ils te font mal… Moi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur, d'être… »

Mais Harry le contourna pour quitter la pièce, les yeux baissés, ne pouvant affronter son regard. Lui aussi, il l'aimait encore. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois, c'était trop peu pour l'oublier. Lui, sa voix grave, ses yeux gris, ses mains sur lui, son corps contre le sien… Tous ces moments passés ensemble, cachés pour la plupart, ou bien du côté moldu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… Ces moments de tendresse, où il lui avait prouvé à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il était important dans sa vie…

Il l'avait rendu heureux. Et puis, il l'avait déçu. Et puis…

Il avait eu peur.

De l'avenir. Des difficultés. De ses peurs à lui, qu'il ne pouvait gérer, tant il était incapable de gérer les siennes propres. De la lassitude, qu'il finirait forcément par ressentir à son égard, parce que Harry était affreusement banal, mal dans sa peau, il avait des tendances paranoïaques et craignait le monde extérieur.

Il avait eu peur d'avoir mal. Encore.

Alors, il avait fait comme d'habitude : il avait tout mis dans un coin, dans une grande boite, et avait essayé d'oublier. C'était tellement plus facile…

« Laisse-moi une chance. »

Il s'arrêta net.

« S'il te plait. »

Harry esquissa alors un léger sourire désabusé et se tourna vers lui, affrontant son air déterminé, celui qu'il aurait tant souhaité voir avant… Il aurait tant voulu, dans le fond, que Draco le retienne, plutôt qu'il le laisse partir…

« Encore faut-il que ça en vaille le coup.

- Je te le prouverai. Que j'en vaux le coup. J'ai fait une erreur, ça fait un mois que je m'en mords les doigts. Que je ne sais pas comment réagir, comment… Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu ne l'as jamais été. J'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé.

- C'est trop facile. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Draco. Jamais. Je voulais juste… que tu sois là. »

Sa bouche se ferma, et ses dents se serrèrent, fort, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Merlin, qu'il était fatigué, de tout ça, de tout ce qui se bousculait en lui, de tout ce qui n'allait pas… Qu'il était fatigué, de chercher à garder ce qu'il perdait, et à perdre ce qu'il cherchait… Il avait juste envie de hurler, de se cacher dans un coin, et qu'on le laisse tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes…

Il était fatigué… d'avoir mal. Tout le temps. Quoi qu'il fasse…

Lentement, Draco s'avança vers lui, et délicatement, il lui leva la tête, sa main sous son menton. Son regard était incroyablement doux. Il était incroyablement beau. Si beau, par rapport à lui, si plein d'espoir, si vivant… Si jeune…

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Et je suis le seul à le voir, même quand tu essaies de le cacher. Laisse-moi une autre chance, de te rendre heureux. Je ne te décevrai plus. Je serai là quand tu en auras besoin. Alors, s'il te plait… Aime-moi encore. »

Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, Harry baissa la tête, puis ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que son front touche l'épaule solide du blond. Cette épaule contre laquelle il s'était tant appuyé, comme le lâche qu'il était. S'enivrant de son parfum, il sentit alors sa main dans ses cheveux, douce et tendre. Presque timide. Comme au début…

Et alors il sentit les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de lui, le serrer fort contre son corps. Lui qui détestait les contacts, qui ne supportait plus les êtres humains autour de lui, leurs bruits, leurs regards, leurs mains qui touchaient la sienne ou frappaient son épaule, ce fut comme s'il revivait. Comme si cette angoisse qui lui bousillait le ventre était retournée se tapir dans un coin de son esprit, le laissant en paix pour quelques minutes, quelques heures.

Il était le seul à être capable de l'apaiser comme il le faisait. Ça lui avait fait peur, aussi. Cette espèce de dépendance qu'il avait développée pour lui, ce besoin de le sentir non loin de lui, pour être rassuré, pour que son cœur cesse de lui faire du mal, pour que son corps ne le torture plus, comme il le faisait trop souvent… Et son esprit, la nuit, ses cauchemars, à n'en plus finir…

Il était le seul. Et il n'appartenait pas à son passé, à ces proches qui avaient lutté avec lui, qui l'avaient soutenu. Il était différent.

Il l'aimait.

Bon Dieu, oui, ce qu'il l'aimait…

« Emmène-moi.

- Weasley va se poser des questions.

- Tu y répondras ? »

Le blond marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de répondre, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Et ils disparurent.

Loin de ce l'hippodrome de la Patte Bleue, bondé de monde, où se jouait un jeu de fascination et d'hypocrisie.

Loin de Hermione, qui l'avait oublié, lui, tout seul sur sa chaise, ses angoisses irrationnelles lui compressant le corps.

Loin de ce monde, où il n'était plus Harry, ce gamin aux genoux noueux, de lunettes rondes, des cheveux de jais dans tous les sens et de grands yeux verts, trop petit pour son âge et trop maigre pour un enfant de onze ans.

Loin de cette vie, où il n'avait plus sa place.

Depuis longtemps.

FIN


	4. Vulnérable

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** K+.

Cet OS écrit pour Reverie21, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Vulnérable". J'espère que cette petite chose écrite en 24h te plaira :)

* * *

Tu es libre, ce soir ?

Quand il regardait des photos de son enfance, il avait toujours l'impression de voir un petit animal. Quels que soient son âge et son état d'esprit, ce que lui renvoyaient ces clichés était toujours pareil : de la tristesse, de la pitié, voire du dégoût. C'était un peu comme si on lui montrait la photo d'un chiot abandonné, ou trouvé là par hasard, adopté par un maître compréhensif et élevé comme un chien de salon. Un bâtard dont on aurait essayé de relever le pedigree.

Ses parents étaient décédés quand il avait deux ans, lors d'un accident de voiture aussi banal que tragique. La sœur de sa mère avait repris le relais, le prenant à sa charge, parce que de toute façon personne n'en voulait, il fallait bien s'en occuper, de ce marmot aux yeux verts qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se retrouva à dormir dans un placard à balais, sous l'escalier du premier étage, le vide causé par le décès de ses parents s'enfouissant en lui, de façon irrémédiable.

Trois ans plus tard, son parrain, qui s'était embrouillé avec ses parents depuis des années, était revenu sur Londres et avait cherché à reprendre contact avec son ex-meilleur ami. Harry ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, il avait à peine cinq ans, mais ce qui demeura gravé dans sa mémoire, ce fut l'image de ce grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'effondra à ses pieds, en larmes, et hurlant comme un damné. Cet homme-là, il l'avait emmené loin de cette maison et avait essayé d'effacer ces trois dernières années de sa mémoire, de le rendre heureux et de combler ce vide qui s'était creusé en lui.

Mais grandir dans un placard laissait des séquelles. Il avait toujours été plus petit que la moyenne, avec des cheveux bouclés qui partaient dans tous les sens, et une peau pâle qui peinait à capter les rayons du soleil et à s'en imprégner.

Il resta toujours le petit chiot que sa tante avait recueilli, mis dans un coin pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit et ne salisse rien, et que son parrain avait récupéré, dans l'espoir d'en faire quelqu'un de bien, comme ses parents.

Un petit être vulnérable, qui avait conscience de ce qu'il était, et qui se méprisait.

**OoO**

La cloche de la boutique tinta alors que les portes vitrées s'ouvraient dans un léger bruit si familier, presque imperceptible tant il avait l'habitude de l'entendre. Perdu au fond du magasin au milieu des vêtements, il hésita à aller accueillir les nouveaux clients, mais au vu de la situation, il ne pouvait guère quitter l'espace essayage. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été harponné par une cliente exigeante qui était en train de lui faire un petit défilé, hésitant quant à la robe à prendre. Sachant qu'en dépit de sa corpulence elle choisirait une plutôt courte et sans doute la plus chère possible, vu son budget, il se contentait de rester assis sur un siège et attendre qu'elle ait terminé ses essayages. Harry ne savait pas bien si son but était de le draguer ou simplement de le faire chier, mais en tout cas, c'était réussi.

Ne pouvant guère s'échapper, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de sa cliente et peut-être un achat en moins, le jeune homme prêta l'oreille et reconnu de suite la voix d'une cliente très fidèle et dépensière : Pansy Parkinson. Il poussa un soupir, l'entendant demandant où il était passé et son collègue lui répondre qu'il était occupé avec une personne. Il voyait déjà le tableau : elle, le trainant dans toute la boutique, fantasmant sur les robes, chaussures et divers accessoires, s'enfermant dans une cabine pour essayer il ne savait combien de tenues et se regarder des heures dans le miroir pour être certaine que la ou les tenues choisies lui allaient à la perfection.

Ils étaient trois à travailler dans cette boutique. Avec l'aide de ses parents qui croyaient en elle, sa patronne, Cho Chang, avait ouvert une boutique de vêtements divers près de Camden, à Londres : du gothique, du visual kei, aristocrate, steampunk et tout ce qui allait avec. Rapidement, elle avait embauché l'ami d'un ami pour l'aider à gérer la boutique, Théodore, qui travailla alors à mi-temps pour financer ses études, ainsi qu'une copine à elle, quelque temps plus tard. Client fidèle de la boutique, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec le vendeur, puis avec la patronne, avant d'être embauché quelques heures par semaine, pour au final remplacer définitivement la vendeuse de Cho.

Harry était devenu employé à plein temps dans la boutique de fringues à sa majorité. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il travaillait pour sa patronne, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il aimait ce métier et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le quitter, et il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs : ses tuteurs non plus ne voulaient pas qu'ils perdent ce travail.

En dépit de tout ce que Sirius avait pu faire pour lui, Harry avait dérivé. Enfant timide, réservé et parfois victime de la méchanceté des autres enfants, il avait su faire face à la différence qui l'éloignait des autres. Lui, il n'avait pas de maman et de papa, il était bien plus petit que la moyenne et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours désordonnés, quoi qu'il fasse. Et puis, surtout, il était élevé par son parrain et son compagnon. Cette situation, il avait fini par l'accepter. Jusqu'au collège.

Le vide que la mort de ses parents, les mauvais traitements de sa tante et la solitude à l'école avaient créé en lui s'était transformé en rage. Une rage que ses tuteurs ne parvenaient pas à canaliser. Pour Sirius, tous ces rendez-vous avec le directeur, ces expulsions, ces bagarres après les cours et ces absences répétées étaient à chaque fois comme une déchirure et un échec cuisant. Harry avait beau l'aimer, avoir conscience de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait et de la déception qu'il engendrait, il était emprisonné dans un cercle infernal de violence dont il était alors incapable de s'extraire.

Et cette situation dura jusqu'au lycée, en empirant un peu plus chaque année. D'autant plus qu'il changea de look, se rasant la tête, ces maudits cheveux noirs qui refusaient de s'ordonner, colorant ses mèches, maquillant ses yeux, perçant sa peau et portant des vêtements sombres et cloutés. Sirius avait beau le priver d'argent de poche, de tout ce qu'il aimait, Harry dériva, s'enfonçant dans sa colère, entraînant un climat d'incompréhension avec son parrain, où Severus, son compagnon, essayait comme il le pouvait d'entretenir quelque chose, un lien, n'importe quoi.

Et puis, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il décida d'aller dépenser l'argent qu'il avait eu pour son anniversaire dans cette boutique où il avait repéré une tenue originale. Il y rencontra Théodore, qu'il revint voir régulièrement, parce qu'il était toujours gentil avec lui, il lui faisait parfois des prix, et il pouvait rester des heures derrière le comptoir à jouer le caissier pendant que lui s'occupait de la boutique. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'acceptait dans son entourage, sans le juger, lui parlait correctement sans prendre de gants, et qui, surtout, lui faisait confiance.

Cette rencontre l'apaisa considérablement, lui redonna un peu confiance en lui, et surtout, l'éloigna de cette violence qui était son quotidien. Théodore et Cho ne parvinrent pas à le ramener sur les bancs de l'école : au milieu de l'année, la patronne lui proposa de l'embaucher le samedi à condition qu'il travaille un peu plus au lycée, ce qu'il honora plus ou moins, et quelques mois plus tard, elle lui promit qu'elle le prendrait chez elle à temps plein s'il obtenait son diplôme de fin d'études. Autant dire que la Chinoise fut stupéfaite quand le parrain du jeune homme, qu'elle ne connaissait que de visage, s'était précipité dans la boutique pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds, en adoration totale…

Harry eut un léger sourire en se rappelant de cet évènement. Il suivait de près son parrain, Severus à ses côtés, et sa patronne n'avait pas su quoi faire, Sirius partant dans un discours qui la rendit toute rouge, Théodore plié en deux sur son comptoir, s'étouffant à moitié. Après ça, il avait effectivement été embauché par Cho, ce qui fut l'apothéose pour son parrain : non seulement Harry avait eu son diplôme, mais en plus il avait un travail à durée indéterminée. En définitive, pour Sirius, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie…

En quelque sorte, ce fut aussi un peu le cas pour Harry, qui gagna en stabilité et cessa toutes ses conneries. Il devint plus sérieux et s'ouvrit à d'autres choses, aux fringues, à la création… Théodore était dans une école de stylisme et bossait dans cette boutique à la fois pour se financer, mais aussi pour approfondir son travail. Il créait régulièrement des tenues originales ou prenait des commandes, collaborant avec Cho pour leur mise en vente. Cela faisait un peu l'originalité de la boutique. En quelque sorte, Théodore lui transmettait son goût pour les vêtements, quels qu'ils soient.

En somme, Théodore avait eu une très bonne influence sur lui. Mais d'un point de vue physique… c'était un échec total. Harry savait qu'à plusieurs reprises, Sirius avait essayé de convaincre son collègue de lui faire comprendre que se faire des mèches rouges et violettes, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que la crête, ce n'était certainement pas la coupe de cheveux qui le mettait le plus en valeur, et enfin que le damier jaune et noir qu'il avait dernièrement fait teindre sur ses cheveux très courts, sur le côté droit de sa tête, c'était la pire chose qu'il ait faite après s'être rasé entièrement la tête quand il avait quinze ans.

Cependant, Théodore ne chercha jamais à influencer ses choix, autant vestimentaires que capillaires, même s'il ne comprenait décidément pas ce que Harry faisait avec ses cheveux, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait sa folie des piercings. Il se disait juste que, même s'il était plus stable, il y avait toujours des souffrances en lui et un mal-être qui le poussait à être ainsi. Et lui, il aimait bien le damier sur le côté droit de sa tête… La seule chose qu'il obtint de Harry, parce que cela chagrinait vraiment son parrain, ce fut qu'il laisse repousser ses cheveux du côté gauche de sa tête. Enfin, il lui avait gentiment, sans aucun espoir, de laisser repousser tous ses cheveux : pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, le jeune homme avait accepté pour le gauche, et le lendemain même, il se rasait et se teignait l'autre côté…

Ce que ni Sirius, ni Severus, ni Théodore n'avaient compris, c'était que se couper les cheveux, porter ces vêtements et percer sa peau et ses chairs était un moyen de se cacher. Il avait trop eu mal, on avait trop profité de lui, de sa faiblesse, de sa petite taille, de sa solitude. Trop fragile, trop sensible, trop à la merci de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Son apparence, c'était juste de l'autodéfense, essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il était : un gars trop petit, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, peu sûr de lui et affreusement timide. Son vrai lui avait peur des gens et de leurs regards, des gestes qu'ils pourraient avoir contre lui et de leur mépris. Alors il avait dû construire quelque chose de plus solide, dont tout le monde aurait peur.

Alors, il avait décidé de ne pas être comme les autres, car de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il était différent. On ne l'aimait pas, alors on le détesterait. Il serait celui que personne ne voulait avoir pour ami, puisque de toute façon, personne ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, dans quoi que ce soit… Alors qu'il valait quelque chose. Il le savait, au fond de lui. Il n'était pas si con. Personne ne l'aimait, c'est tout. Et il avait peur des autres. Alors il ferait en sorte qu'on ne l'aime pas pour une bonne raison…

Ça, il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Avouer ses faiblesses était sans doute la pire des choses. C'était se mettre à nu, se dévoiler, retirer toutes les couches qu'il mettait sur lui pour cacher l'être minable qu'il était. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Ça faisait trop mal…

Sa cliente sortit soudain de la cabine d'essayage, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Elle lui montra sa robe sous toutes les coutures, lui faisant l'état des lieux de ses défauts et qualités, se regarda dans le miroir, puis conclut qu'elle allait surement la prendre. Quand elle voulut retourner dans la cabine, Harry lui proposa, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé son essayage, de se rendre à la caisse avec ses achats, il allait attendre qu'elle ait terminé de se rhabiller pour récupérer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas et aller les ranger. Elle eut un sourire avant de fermer le rideau. Un court instant, il avait espéré que, pour une fois, elle lui donne ce dont elle ne voulait pas, mais comme toujours, elle allait décider en se changeant… Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et écouta les voix dans la boutique.

Il entendait Pansy piailler sur il ne savait quelle tenue. Et soudain, il entendit une voix d'homme. Une voix un peu grave, avec un léger accent français. Il se pinça les lèvres ou retenir le léger sourire affreusement niais qui allait se former sur ses lèvres d'un instant à l'autre. C'était toujours un peu comme ça, quand il entendait à sa voix, à lui. Nerveusement, il se leva et s'examina. Comme toujours, le jeune homme se trouva trop petit et trop maigre, même s'il mangeait un peu plus depuis qu'il travaillait à la boutique. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, longs pour un garçon, retombaient en boucles sur le côté gauche de sa tête, ponctués de mèches violet foncé, tandis que le côté droit de sa tête, très court, était teint en damier jaune et noir. Ses oreilles étaient percées, un peu trop, mais à une époque il aimait bien ça. Il avait les coins de la lèvre inférieure percée, le nez aussi. Ses vêtements, eux, lui donnaient un aspect un peu gothique débraillé. La sale tenue, pile le jour où lui passait à la boutique…

Sa cliente sortit enfin et lui présenta ses achats, plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle quitta le coin cabine pour se rendre à la caisse alors que Harry récupérait les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Puis, il la suivit dans la boutique, et immédiatement, son regard capta les deux clients particuliers qui étaient rentrés à peine dix minutes plus tôt. Ce fut elle qui le vit la première et elle se précipita vers lui, les bras écartés, pour lui faire une bise aussi bruyante qu'appuyée.

« Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'avais peur que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. Tu sais, j'ai besoin de…

- Du calme, Pans', il ne va pas s'envoler. »

Alors Harry leva les yeux vers l'ami de sa cliente. Vingt-cinq ans, plus grand que lui, solide et beau comme le jour, Draco le regardait d'un air amusé, un peu sarcastique. Il détonnait au milieu de cette boutique, tant il était élégant, mais simple, en totale contradiction avec les vêtements originaux exposés un peu partout. Blond comme les blés et les yeux bleus, son visage aurait pu être androgyne s'il n'avait pas cette mâchoire carrée si typiquement masculine et qui lui donnait un charme fou. Ce type, c'était typiquement son genre de mec. Cependant, la réciproque n'était pas tout à fait vraie.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Le blond lui tendit la main que le jeune homme serra aussitôt. Étonnant comme ce type pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Il n'avait jamais tellement compris : il était son genre de mec, physiquement, mais Draco avait une vie trop parfaite, trop rangée pour lui correspondre. Pourtant, il le faisait rêver, comme jamais personne avant lui, et Harry en avait connu, des hommes, dans sa courte vie. Lui, il était certainement le premier à l'avoir autant chamboulé, à avoir réussi à toucher ce Harry qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de son cœur, bien caché.

Mais vivre quelque chose serait sans issue. Harry n'était pas fait pour lui, il le savait très bien. Il n'avait pas le physique, la tête, le travail pour lui correspondre. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Il était laid. De partout. Le Harry au fond de lui était plus joli et plus vrai que ce qu'il était devenu. À quoi bon essayer quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien, au risque de le salir ?

« Bon, alors Harry, je t'explique. Il me faut impérativement une robe pour la soirée d'Halloween, parce que tu vois, je veux faire un truc un peu original, c'est une soirée avec pour thème les vêtements gothiques et tout…

- Techniquement, on ne vend pas tellement de gothique, ici…

- Oui, bon, mais ça ressemble. »

Un rapide coup d'œil à Théodore assis derrière son comptoir le renseigna très bien sur son opinion sur la question.

« Il me faut une robe pour cette soirée, qui sort du lot quoi ! Théodore m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de m'en faire une sur mesure, mais tu sais… »

Et elle se mit à babiller… Cette fille était une vraie calamité, le genre de cliente qui l'emmerdait royalement. Il fit cependant des efforts pour la conseiller dans le choix de sa robe, en prenant en compte son physique et ses exigences, mais c'était compliqué, tant elle était exigeante et contradictoire. Heureusement, son ami était là pour la recadrer un peu… Au final, le voyant à bout de nerfs et Harry pas loin de lui expliquer sa philosophie de vie, Théodore intervint et proposa à la jeune femme une robe sur mesure, mais vu qu'il la ferait dans l'urgence et vu ce qu'elle allait lui demande, elle lui couterait bonbon. Enchantée, la jeune femme le suivit à la caisse pour discuter avec lui et élaborer la tenue, laissant Harry et Draco au fond du magasin, seuls.

« Elle est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une cliente exigeante.

- C'est gentil de la part de ton collègue de lui préparer une tenue en urgence.

- Ne rêve pas : s'il le fait, c'est parce qu'elle est bonne cliente.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur les motivations de Théodore : Pansy passait très régulièrement acheter des vêtements dans cette boutique, il était presque évident que le vendeur allait la dépanner. Chèrement. Mais la dépanner quand même.

« À toi aussi, il te faut une tenue pseudo gothique ?

- Ouais.

- Je te conseille ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Ils descendirent au sous-sol où Harry lui montra ses plus jolies tenues, des costumes d'aristocrates ou bien des pantalons et des chemises originales et noires pour la plupart, l'aidant à se décider pour un ensemble. C'était agréable, ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il avait Draco tout à lui, l'espace de quelques minutes. Puis, il le conduisit aux cabines du même étage accrochant les cintres, puis se mit dans un coin à attendre qu'il se change.

C'était Draco qui lui avait demandé son numéro en premier. Harry avait déjà fréquenté des clients auparavant et était même sorti avec quelques-uns, mais jamais il ne faisait le premier pas. Avec le blond, les choses n'avaient pas été différentes. Il avait tout de suite été charmé par son visage, ses cheveux si clairs et son léger accent français absolument irrésistible. Il avait été étonné de le voir dans cette boutique, revenant régulièrement avec Pansy, jamais seul en somme, et il avait été encore plus surpris quand, au moment de payer le cadeau d'anniversaire de son amie, la seule fois où il n'était pas venu accompagné, il lui avait laissé son numéro, sans un mot.

Dire que ça n'avait pas marché serait une erreur. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, et pourtant, Dieu savait ce que Harry en avait envie, au fond de lui, et visiblement, Draco était très motivé pour former un couple avec lui. Mais le jeune homme, en dépit des sorties qu'ils firent ensemble, de leurs mains parfois enlacées et des baisers qu'ils échangèrent, ne se laissa jamais aller et refusa de nouer une relation avec le blond. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place, et il savait très bien que ça ne durerait pas. Pour se protéger, de cet homme qui le touchait beaucoup trop et qui parvenait à voir ce que d'autres n'avaient jamais vu, il préférait fuir et le repousser, gentiment, mais surement.

Pourtant, il était si gentil… Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. C'était un peu comme si Draco ne remarquait pas tout ce qui faisait de lui un garçon débile, laid et minable, une espèce de rebelle qui niquait ses cheveux et ses oreilles depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, à peine mature et se cachant derrière des fringues sombres et parfois peu seyantes. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, Harry ne comprenait même pas qu'il puisse être intéressé, le trouver attirant, et le choyer comme il avait tant envie de le faire.

Avec lui, c'était comme s'il était normal.

Comme si cette carapace autour de lui n'existait pas.

Et c'était dangereux. Alors mieux valait refuser. C'était plus sûr.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Draco sortit de la cabine d'essayage vêtu d'un ensemble qui mettait en valeur son physique. Il était vraiment très beau. Ne manquaient plus qu'une paire de chaussures adaptée et un chapeau haut de forme sur sa tête. À tomber…

« Ça te va très bien. Tu es fait pour porter ce genre de fringues.

- Je suis fait pour porter tous types de fringues, mon cher…

- Quel narcissique ! »

Soudain, Harry entendit la voix de Pansy qui l'appelait, depuis l'escalier. Las, il fit un pas sur le côté, mais à peine tenta-t-il de quitter l'espace essayage qu'il fut tiré brusquement dans la cabine du blond. Surpris, il se sentit plaqué contre la paroi, entendit le rideau se fermer, et Draco s'empara de sa bouche. Quelques secondes, il resta là, les bras ballants, puis il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser impérieux du blond, ce dernier dardant sa langue contre ses lèvres pour en quémander l'entrée. Harry se sentit fondre quand il sentit sa langue pénétrer sa bouche et en prendre possession, malmenant la sienne tout en la caressant, parfois avec un peu plus de tendresse, ses bras emprisonnant son corps pour le maintenir contre lui. Ses mains, à lui, se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant avec un certain plaisir, alors qu'un gémissement de bien-être quittait sa bouche.

L'embrasser, c'était toujours magique. Il pouvait se rappeler sans mal du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, un soir où ils étaient allés voir un concert de rock ensemble. Alors qu'ils marchaient, euphoriques, vers le métro pour rentrer chez eux, Draco l'avait soudain pris par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau et qu'il adorait ses yeux.

Chaque baiser était unique. Lui-même, il était unique. Tellement beau, tellement tendre, tellement gentil, derrière ses airs un peu froids et ce regard hautain qu'il adressait à tous, sauf à lui. il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, contre lui, sa bouche contre la sienne et son souffle contre sa joue…

Il était comme un petit animal. Pris au piège.

C'était ça qui était dangereux.

Draco l'avait pris au piège…

Ils s'écartèrent, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, Draco le regardait, dans les yeux. Il se sentait petit, face à lui. Tout petit. Car à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, c'était comme s'il voyait ce petit garçon qu'il avait enfermé dans son cœur, comme si ses yeux gommaient les détails en trop et ne gardaient que l'essentiel : celui qu'il était vraiment.

Celui qu'il tentait de cacher, depuis des années.

« Viens avec moi. À la soirée.

- Pardon ?

- La soirée d'Halloween. Viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas y aller en célibataire alors que je pense à toi tous les jours…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront en me voyant ? Tes amis ne m'aiment pas, mes fringues c'est pas une lubie, c'est…

- Je m'en fous. T'es beau, Harry. T'es beau comme t'es. Qu'importe ce que tu portes ou comment t'es coiffé. Tu me fais rêver…

- C'est pas vrai…

- Pourquoi c'est pas vrai ? Tu sais que je tiens à toi, que je m'en fous de ton physique, que pour moi t'es juste parfait. Tu sais à quel point t'es important, pour moi… »

Oh oui, il le savait. Il suffisait de voir son regard pour le comprendre.

« Viens avec moi. T'as pas à changer.

- T'es vraiment bizarre…

- Parce que je suis fou de toi ?

- Ouais. C'est ok, pour la soirée.

- C'est vrai ? »

Son sourire valait tous les trésors du monde. Oui, il viendrait. Pour lui. Parce qu'il le trouvait beau, où qu'il regarde. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister… Parce que dans ses yeux, il avait l'impression d'être un peu joli, d'être un peu moins laid.

Il sentit à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, plus sage, plus tendre. Elle bécotait ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire, alors que son corps demeurait pressé contre le sien.

« Harry ! Tu montes ?! »

Ils sursautèrent. La voix forte et grave de Théo venant des escaliers résonna dans la pièce du sous-sol. Aussitôt, s'arrachant à l'étreinte du blond, Harry traversa la pièce au pas de course et monta à l'étage. Théodore le regarda venir vers eux d'un air sombre, se doutant de ce qu'il se passait en bas pendant que lui réglait son affaire avec Pansy. Cette dernière, par contre, était bien trop obnubilée par le croquis de sa future robe pour tenir rigueur du regard du vendeur. Théodore l'avait appelé pour parler prix : même si Harry hochait le plus souvent la tête sans discuter, il préférait quand même le faire devant lui ou Cho.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco les rejoignait, changé et sa tenue pendue à son bras. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Harry qui piqua un fard monstrueux, faisant lever les yeux au ciel Théodore, qui quitta le comptoir pour pratiquer quelques mesures sur Pansy dans une cabine d'essayage, laissant les deux hommes. Harry encaissa son client, ce denier le taquinant : il ne lui faisait même pas une petite ristourne. Le brun le regarda avec un léger sourire en coin, lui rappelant qu'il ne mélangeait pas boulot et vie intime. Je suis ton client, à la base, lui rappela Draco. C'est toi qui m'as dragué le premier, lui répondit Harry.

« T'es libre ce soir ?

- Je suis de fermeture.

- C'est pas gênant.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

- Où tu as envie d'aller. Ai-je le droit de te considérer comme… mon copain ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se pinça la lèvre, alors que le blond perdait son sourire et détournait les yeux, exaspéré. C'était toujours comme ça. Un baiser qui lui donnait un peu d'espoir, et puis une hésitation, un silence, parfois un « non, je ne suis pas prêt ».

« J'ai du mal à te comprendre, parfois.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Pourquoi tu continues à venir ici…

- Quand on a envie d'être avec quelqu'un, c'est normal, non ?

- J'ai pas envie que tu te lasses de moi et que tu te rendes compte un jour que…

- Si tu continues à me dire non, je finirai vraiment par me lasser de toi. »

Pansy et Théo revenaient du fond de la boutique. Le cœur battant, Harry lui lança un regard, mais Draco ne le regardait toujours pas. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà là, tous les deux. Pansy régla l'acompte puis proposa soudainement à Harry de venir à sa soirée, lui donnant rapidement les détails, comme le lieu et l'heure. Un peu crispé, le vendeur accepta l'invitation, quand soudainement la jeune femme lui demanda s'il accepterait d'être son cavalier pour cette soirée. Cette proposition le surprit beaucoup. Il n'osa regarder Draco, qui lança alors un regard aussi surpris qu'indigné à son ami, lui dirait plus tard Théodore.

« Heu… Je préfère décliner. Je suis en couple, actuellement. »

La déception fut immédiate sur le visage de Pansy qui, vexée, baissa les yeux un court instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry puisse échanger un regard avec Draco, qui voulait tout dire. Cependant, le brun renquilla aussitôt en confirmant sa venue à la soirée, ce qui ne semblait plus beaucoup intéresser sa cliente.

En silence, il les regarda partir, assis derrière le comptoir, les yeux posés sur Draco.

Face à lui, Harry se sentait toujours vulnérable.

Mais avec lui… Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il avait hâte d'être ce soir, de fermer la boutique et de grimper dans la voiture de son petit ami, garé juste devant les portes vitrées, et de se laisser guider là où il le souhaitait.

FIN


	5. Computer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Yuya Selena, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Computer". J'espère que cet OS te fera plaisir !

* * *

Computer

Franchement, aller à la boutique Apple©, à Opéra, un samedi après-midi en temps de pluie et de grève, il fallait quand même le faire. Et encore, il lui aurait dit qu'il voulait acheter une coque de iPhone© pour son père, un téléphone pour sa mère, ou même un iPad© pour son meilleur ami, pourquoi pas : un petit tour devant les rayons, on choppe un vendeur, on paye, et basta.

Mais non.

Lui, il ne faisait rien comme les autres. Plutôt que venir en semaine, comme il avait le temps de le faire, il avait préféré y faire un tour en toute fin d'après-midi, le forçant à venir avec lui plutôt que de se faire escorter par un de ses nombreux amis.

Il aurait pu lui dire non. Lui dire qu'il était fatigué, parce que c'était vrai, qu'il avait du boulot, parce que c'était vrai aussi. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger dans Paris, encore moins pour s'enfermer dans un magasin dont ils connaissaient à peine l'adresse, et le connaissant, il n'aurait pas fait de repérage avant et compterait sur lui pour les diriger. Lui dire, enfin, qu'il était un grand garçon, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour choisir son nouvel ordinateur, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était vrai, après tout, son ordinateur ramait un peu et allait avoir trois ans dans peu de temps, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un de ces ordinateurs si réputés, notamment pour leur prix excessif.

Mais il avait cédé, comme toujours. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux, quand ils le regardaient comme ça, sa voix qui s'était faite si douce et son léger sourire.

« Chéri, tu veux bien m'accompagner à AppleStore© samedi s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'un nouveau Mac, oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, j'ai déjà un MacBook©, mais l'écran est trop petit, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus grand. Blaise m'a dit d'aller à Opéra, mais je sais que je vais me perdre. Allez Bébé, accompagne-moi s'il te plait ! »

Comment un type qui avait bien quatre ans de plus que lui pouvait être aussi gamin, incapable de se repérer dans les rues, même les plus grandes, à moins d'y être allé plusieurs fois et accompagné ? Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne lui mentait pas un peu sur son âge. Draco était grand, et très mince, et son enfance de fils unique pourri gâté l'avait rendu exigeant, capricieux et assez enfantin sur les bords. Pourtant, il avait vingt-trois ans, un bon travail qui lui permettait de nombreuses folies et une certaine indépendance depuis un an.

Enfin, son indépendance, en dépit de son âge, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas eue si Harry n'avait pas réussi à convaincre ses parents que, oui, il serait capable de tenir correctement leur maison et que Draco ne serait pas réduit à vivre dans la poussière, ne sachant même pas avant de connaître le brun comment faire cuire des œufs durs. En soit, savoir cuisiner des œufs n'était pas essentiel pour sa survie, mais le blond avait une façon forte étrange de concevoir leur cuisson… En somme, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il avait dû convaincre ses beaux-parents que, oui, il prendrait grand soin de leur fils unique, qu'il vivrait dans un appartement propre et des vêtements repassés tous les jours.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, partageant le même appartement dans Paris même. Il appartenait à ses beaux-parents qui leur avaient mis à disposition, ce qui leur évitait un loyer. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si leur rejeton n'était pas capable d'en payer un, mais bon, c'était leur bébé à eux, leur fils unique, donc autant le chouchouter jusqu'au bout. Et Harry n'avait plus de frais de transport à payer, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

En contrepartie, il devait subir le chantage affectif de son homme à chaque fois que ce dernier avait une lubie et qu'un de ses amis avait le malheur de ne pas être disponible. Comme ce fut le cas pour cette visite à l'AppleStore d'Opéra, et pas un autre, pour aller acheter un nouvel ordinateur, plus performant et plus grand. Comme si son ordinateur de bureau et son MacBook, offert par ses parents l'an passé, ne lui suffisaient pas… Enfin, songeait Harry, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son argent.

Mais, franchement, s'il avait su que son chéri le mettrait dans une telle galère… Les nuages gris et le temps peu clément, bon, d'accord, mais la manifestation juste à côté, la route barrée et les gens qui gueulaient, pour il ne savait quelle raison… Sans compter Draco qui avait oublié son téléphone, qui lui servait régulièrement de GPS, et qu'il n'avait pas imprimé de plan pour se rendre à sa boutique. Tout juste connaissait-il l'adresse… comme si Harry avait une carte dans la tête et connaissait tout Paris. À force, c'était quasiment le cas, mais tout de même.

Ainsi, après avoir failli se perdre dans les couloirs, car décidément Draco n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'orientation et marchant derrière lui, avec tout le peuple, il s'était trompé de côté, croyant le suivre, et Harry avait dû le chercher dans toute la station, le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de se repérer, avant de prendre la bonne direction, marchant droit vers l'Opéra et les manifestants, tirant son petit-ami derrière lui, craignant de le perdre à nouveau. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il savait que Draco ne faisait pas exprès, il était comme son père, incapable de se repérer dans un espace qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien qu'il soit sans doute pire encore que lui, au grand désarroi de sa mère. Mais parfois, ç'avait tendance à être très agaçant. Surtout quand Monsieur osait oublier son portable.

Enfin, ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry s'y était fait, à ses oublis, son sens de l'orientation défaillant et ses lubies…

Forcément, la boutique était bondée. Bondée de chez bondée. Une horreur. Mais pouvait-il s'attendre à quelque chose de différent, un samedi à une heure pareille ? Il était près de dix-sept heures, ils devaient repasser chez eux déposer leur achat avant d'aller rejoindre des amis à lui il ne savait où dans Paris… La soirée allait être longue. Il aurait voulu dire non à ça aussi. Autant il aimait bien Blaise et Théodore, mais les autres… Bon, il y avait bien Pansy, mais il la voyait déjà bien assez souvent à l'école et son côté peste avant tendance à lui hérisser les poils.

Mais son copain était du genre à le traîner partout où il allait, pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, mais aussi pour qu'il joue son rôle de garde-fou. Draco s'enivrait beaucoup moins quand Harry était là, bien que ce dernier s'abstienne la plupart du temps à lui faire la moindre remarque sur sa consommation d'alcool. Même quand il n'avait que seize ans, il faisait déjà ça, le traînant dans les bars, les discothèques, partout où il se rendait. Il se fichait bien des regards et de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus déconcerté, au début, et ce qui les avait rendus si fusionnels.

Cependant, par moments, il aurait bien aimé que Draco s'abstienne de le trainer partout…

« Allez Harry, tu viens ?

- Y'a trop de monde Dray… On peut pas revenir samedi prochain ?

- Ah non !

- En plus il va falloir rentrer à la maison avant, et…

- Je le veux aujourd'hui ! On est devant, on va quand même pas rentrer sans rien ?!

- T'agis comme un gamin là, t'es gonflant !

- Rentre si t'es pas content !

- Tu saurais pas rentrer… »

Trop tard, Draco venait d'entrer dans la boutique bondée. À contrecœur, Harry le suivit et tenta de rester près de lui, en dépit du monde qui les entourait. Très à l'aise, son copain attrapa rapidement un vendeur pour lui demander où se trouvait le rayon téléphonie, ce qui étonna le brun. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, le blond lui demandant comment ça se passait pour les ordinateurs, puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe pour aller à l'étage en dessous.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux aller voir les téléphones ?

- Ma coque est abîmée.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas…

- Je fais ce que je veux avec mon argent ! Tu peux faire un peu de repérage pour le Mac, s'il te plait ?

- Mais j'y connais rien, moi ! »

Le ton dépité qu'il employa ne retint pas son petit ami qui continua sa route. Étouffé par le bruit et la chaleur de la pièce, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se diriger comme il put vers les ordinateurs. Il savait que c'était inutile, il n'y connaissait absolument rien et ne savait même pas ce que voulait vraiment Draco. Et puis il était fatigué. Et puis il en avait marre.

Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pourtant, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était entré dans une école d'infographie, après être passé par une prépa censée le préparer à divers concours pour diverses écoles d'art. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il voulait faire, à part travailler dans ce milieu-là, et ses parents, croyant en lui, lui avaient offert cette école dans Paris avant qu'il réussisse un de ses concours et entre dans une autre. À l'époque, Harry vivait en banlieue avec ses parents, ce qui induisait de longs trajets, incompatibles avec les études qu'il comptait faire, et ils n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer un loyer dans Paris ou en proche banlieue.

Alors Draco avait fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre son copain et ses beaux-parents de les laisser vivre ensemble. Ce surdoué de Draco travaillait depuis un an déjà en tant qu'ingénieur dans une boite prestigieuse, il pouvait payer un loyer et subvenir largement à leurs besoins. Entre temps, ses parents à lui leur laissaient l'appartement dans Paris, parce que Draco était leur fils adoré et parce que, en toute honnêteté, ils adoraient Harry, même si son père ne le montrait pas souvent. Mais il suffisait de voir son attitude envers lui quand son fils faisait une bourde, du style oublier de sa facture de téléphone ou autre, Harry s'occupant tous les mois de renvoyer un papier… À vrai dire, c'était presque à se demander lequel des deux était le plus âgé et qui s'occupait de l'autre…

Mais la vérité, c'était que Draco était très maladroit. Fier de lui, orgueilleux et pourri gâté, il avait du mal à communiquer avec les autres, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et avouer ses faiblesses. Ses parents l'avaient trop couvé, alors c'était Harry qui pensait aux factures, qui s'occupait des impôts et qui veillait à ce que tous les papiers importants soient rangés. Dans un sens, Harry ne savait pas plus le faire que lui, mais Draco était tellement plus perdu que lui qu'au final, il cherchait à comprendre, demandait conseil à ses parents, et puis s'occupait de tout ça, en dépit de son jeune âge et de la différence de quatre ans qu'il y avait entre eux.

À côté de ça, Draco avait tout ce qu'il désirait chez un homme : il était présent, à l'écoute et protecteur. Il n'avait que seize ans quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, parce que son meilleur ami Blaise fréquentait un des frères de son propre meilleur ami, Ron. Il avait fallu du temps, parce que le blond était de nature réservée et avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais c'était quelqu'un de tendre, d'aimant, avec lequel il se sentait toujours en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais craint de lui prendre la main ou de l'embrasser en public, même s'il était arrivé qu'ils se fassent embêter, et en dépit de son petit gabarit et son éducation, Draco ne s'était jamais démonté et s'était déjà battu plus d'une fois quand on osait s'en prendre à Harry, de quel que façon que ce soit. Parce que Draco, il ne supportait pas qu'on parle mal à son chéri, question d'honneur. Et Harry adorait que son chéri défende son honneur.

Et puis, depuis un an, ils vivaient ensemble, et Draco était le seul à subvenir à leurs besoins, et autant le dire, bien qu'il soit quelque peu rapiat avec tout ce qui n'était pas lui, Harry n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ses parents lui donnaient de l'argent, mais c'était Draco qui payait quasiment tout et il le gâtait chaque jour, lui montrant à quel point il tenait à lui et à quel point il était heureux qu'ils vivent ensemble, par mille et une attentions. Il l'embarquait toujours avec lui, mais le suivait aussi partout où il voulait aller, comme les musées ou les expositions, l'emmenait en vacances là où il le souhaitait, comme il le faisait déjà depuis trois ans…

Draco était généreux, trop même. C'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant lui : avec l'argent. C'était compliqué à gérer, au début, car Harry n'avait pas grandi dans une famille aisée et s'il avait apprécié au début que le blond l'invite systématiquement quand ils sortaient, c'était rapidement devenu gênant : il avait beau être aussi fauché que n'importe quel garçon de son âge, il fallait que ça aille dans les deux sens. Draco avait du mal à comprendre que leur relation ne pourrait pas se construire sur des cadeaux et Harry dut accepter l'idée que ce gros manque affectif dont il avait souffert toutes ces années se traduisait par des dépenses excessives à son encontre, dans un besoin viscéral de le garder, parce qu'il était son _alter ego_, le seul qui le rendait véritablement heureux. En trois ans, il avait réussi à le contrôler, lui et son portefeuille. Mais c'était difficile de le freiner, car il savait que quand il lui offrait un cadeau, ça lui faisait plaisir, et lui dire non avait tendance à le vexer, ou le blesser, parfois…

En fait, il était faible tout simplement, mais dans un sens, il aimait ça. Avec lui. Cependant, il avait beau l'aimer comme un fou et être d'une patience folle avec lui, il aurait quand même dû résister et lui dire non. Il avait beau regarder ces ordinateurs, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à faire la différence. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas besoin d'en changer, lui, le sien fonctionnait plutôt bien et suffisait pour le moment, même s'il savait qu'il lui aurait fallu quelque chose de plus puissant. Cela dit, il n'en avait pas les moyens, pas plus que ses parents qui lui avaient promis qu'il aurait un bon ordinateur à la fin de l'année s'il avait de bons résultats, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Voir tous ces appareils hors de prix le laissait insensible.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un Mac qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Pansy, une amie de Draco qui était entrée en même temps que lui dans son école d'infographie, après cursus tâtonnant. Bon Dieu ce qu'il avait pu en entendre parler, de cet ordinateur… C'était bien avant la rentrée, avant qu'ils passent leurs concours. Avant qu'elle ne devienne insupportable et qu'elle essaye d'être son amie, parce qu'il était le petit-copain de Draco depuis deux ans et parce que ce dernier faisait un tri naturel parmi ses amis. Harry l'aimait bien, des fois, mais le plus souvent elle était prise de tête, envieuse de ses talents et de ses difficultés si modestes par rapport aux siennes.

Cela dit, c'était vrai que son Mac était plutôt bon. Il avait essayé de travailler dessus et c'était bien plus aisé que sur le sien, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était jaloux ou autre. Ses parents avaient les moyens, autant qu'elle en profite pour avoir du bon matériel. Harry n'avait jamais été envieux comme elle ou Draco pouvaient l'être, il était juste content pour Pansy. C'était une de ses choses que son petit ami aimait chez lui, d'ailleurs, et qui leur permettait de ne pas se pourrir la vie.

« Il te plait ? »

Harry fit un bond avant de se retourner. Draco était là, posté près de lui, un sachet d'AppleStore© au poignet.

« T'as déjà fini ?

- Je savais ce que je voulais.

- T'as payé combien ?

- Il est joli, ce Mac.

- Il ressemble à celui de Pansy.

- Il est mieux que celui de Pansy. »

Draco venait de se pencher pour regarder l'étiquette. Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, puis lui demanda de se dépêcher de regarder celui qu'il voulait, l'heure tournait et ils allaient finir par être en retard. Mais son chéri avait les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur, le visage neutre. Il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers le brun, l'air sérieux.

« Il te plait ? »

Alors Harry comprit. Une fois encore, il l'avait eu. Il n'était pas venu pour lui, du moins s'acheter un ordinateur n'était pas son objectif premier : son but était de savoir lequel, lui, préférait. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Draco, franchement…

- J'y peux rien si tu te fais encore avoir.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça, Draco, t'as vu combien il coûte, franchement ?

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je mérite pas un cadeau pareil. Je me débrouille très bien avec mon PC, et tu le sais. Donc s'il te plait, oublie.

- Samedi prochain, ça fera trois ans. »

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Quelque chose se bloqua en lui. C'était vrai, ce serait leur anniversaire la semaine suivante. Ça faisait bien un mois qu'il y pensait, mais là, tout de suite, il avait complètement oublié cette date. Il sentit malgré lui les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour les ravaler.

« Draco, mon cœur, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que je ressens à chaque fois quand je vois les cadeaux que tu me fais et ce que, moi, je t'offre ?

- Tes cadeaux n'ont pas beaucoup de valeur monétaire mais ils me touchent à chaque fois. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. »

Ça, il le savait. Lui pourtant si exigeant avec les autres se satisfaisait d'un rien avec Harry, portant tous les bijoux et vêtements qu'il avait pu lui offrir, accueillant chaque présent avec la même joie… Mais quand même. Quand même…

« Je te connais assez Harry pour savoir que t'en as rien à faire de mon fric, s'il n'y avait que ça, tu aurais craqué depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas essentiel à ta vie mais je sais que tu en as besoin. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pense et que j'économise pour…

- Et tu vas m'offrir quoi pour Noël ? Tu crois pas que tu dépenses assez pour moi ?

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Je n'ai rien acheté encore pour Noël. Si tu veux, considère-le comme ton cadeau. »

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre. Il pouvait dire non. Même si dans le fond ça lui dirait bien d'avoir un bon ordinateur, le prix lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais comment lui dire non, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il essaierait de le convaincre, ils finiraient par se disputer, se faire la tête, et puis le samedi suivant, Draco lui tendrait un grand sac en papier AppleStore© avec l'ordinateur à l'intérieur. Il le connaissait trop bien.

« Chéri, s'il te plait, accepte.

- Je mérite pas un cadeau pareil…

- Oublie le prix, ça fait des mois que je mets de côté. J'ai envie que tu réussisses.

- De toute façon, même si je dis non, tu le prendras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. »

Surpris, Harry l'interrogea du regard, alors que le visage du blond se fermait. Il eut mal au cœur de voir une telle expression sur sa figure.

« Ça gâcherait tout, tu le prendrais à contrecœur. Tu me feras des reproches en me disant que je jette l'argent à la poubelle. Donc soit tu me fais plaisir, soit on s'en va. »

À présent, Draco fuyait son regard. Bon Dieu, que tout était difficile avec lui. Ce cadeau le touchait, Draco devait en mourir d'envie depuis des mois… Mais c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour lui. Ils avaient beau s'aimer et vouloir faire leur vie ensemble, c'était trop…

« T'es chiant, Dray.

- C'est toi le plus chiant.

- Tu m'aimes comme ça, non ?

- Toi aussi, tu m'aimes comme ça.

- Mais c'est trop.

- Mais je t'aime.

- Si jamais t'as acheté quoi que ce soit à Noël, je le jette à la poubelle. »

Et il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne, tendre et appuyée. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que ses joues s'empourpraient, sentant soudain le monde se serrer autour d'eux et les regards se poser sur eux. Là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il y avait sa bouche contre la sienne, son bonheur dans ses yeux et de la joie dans son cœur.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent de la boutique avec un grand sac en papier contenant l'ordinateur, main dans la main. L'air frais leur fit un bien fou, il ne pleuvait pas, pas encore. Harry sentit son léger sourire s'élargir quand son chéri lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il allait annuler pour ce soir : ils allaient rentrer, se commander un dîner et paresser dans le canapé, et plus si affinités.

Et beaucoup plus…

Si affinités.

FIN


	6. Life

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

OS écrit il y a longtemps et publié pour le plaisir, histoire de fêter la St Valentin avec un peu de retard ! Les reviews pour cet OS et le prochain bénéficieront d'un même tirage au sort.

* * *

La vie continue

Toute sa vie, son existence avait été raisonnable : il avait mené les études que son père voulait pour lui, il était sorti avec de jolies filles bien nées et sa conduite avait toujours été exemplaire. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que, le jour où il rencontra Harry dans cet hôtel trois étoiles situé dans une ville montagnarde, il n'essaya pas de refreiner les sentiments qui naquirent en lui, dès le premier regard.

Draco arriva le jeudi, avec ses amis Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Il partageait sa chambre avec le premier, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il louait une chambre dans cet établissement : Draco n'aimait pas vraiment marcher, ni même faire du ski en hiver, mais ses amis adoraient ça et, pendant qu'ils partaient s'amuser, lui pouvait profiter de la piscine et du jacuzzi de l'hôtel. Chacun y trouvait son compte, en quelque sorte.

Voici un mois qu'il avait complètement coupé les ponts avec ses parents. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de kinésithérapeute deux ans auparavant, puis il avait travaillé dans un hôpital. Il était doué, autant l'avouer. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une femme et des enfants. Draco avoua son homosexualité à son père. Il le jeta dehors.

Pour remonter le moral au jeune homme, ses amis avaient préparé ces deux semaines de vacances, qui mangeaient à la fois sur août et septembre. Draco n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça : il se sentait mal dans sa peau et aurait préféré rester chez lui. Enfin, ce ne fut plus le cas le samedi soir, pendant le petit pot d'accueil traditionnel de l'hôtel, quand son regard croisa les grands yeux verts de Harry.

C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les vingt-deux, vingt-trois ans. Il était assez petit et chétif, comme s'il n'avait pas terminé sa croissance, ou plutôt comme s'il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Son visage était doux, encadré par des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, et ses yeux vert menthe à l'eau étaient cerclés de lunettes rondes, qui le rajeunissaient encore un peu. Peut-être avait-il simplement la vingtaine, ou un peu moins. Draco était incapable de lui donner un âge…

Quand il le vit avec son verre de jus d'orange, alors que les deux amis qui l'encadraient avaient pris du rosé, Draco sentit son cœur faire un bon. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce garçon était son style : bien trop jeune, bien trop frêle… Mais il éprouva une attirance pour lui, et ses dernières disputes avec ses parents qui refusaient de lui adresser la parole le poussa à aborder ce garçon un peu étrange.

Un garçon qui lui parla avec gentillesse et douceur, sans faire attention aux regards réprobateurs de ses deux amis…

**OoO**

Il s'appelait Harry Potter, et il avait vingt-quatre ans. Soit le même âge que Draco. Le brun avait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête du blond, qui, la stupeur passée, refusa de croire qu'ils étaient nés la même année. Il fallut que, le lendemain, Harry lui montre sa carte d'identité pour que Draco le croie. Il avait encore ri en le voyant décortiquer sa carte, persuadé néanmoins qu'il devait y avoir un souci quelque part.

Une fois cette inspection faite, ils étaient partis se balader dans la station balnéaire. La veille, alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble avec une facilité déconcertante, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il allait passer quelques journées seul, vu que ses amis comptaient faire de la marche en montagne, profitant du beau temps. Le blond avait sauté sur l'occasion et lui avait proposé de passer la journée avec lui : il lui ferait visiter la ville. Le brun avait accepté aussitôt.

Draco savait très bien qu'il se montrait aussi gentil avec Harry simplement pour défier ses parents, par rancœur et colère. Ce n'était pas bien vis-à-vis du jeune homme, et il le savait aussi. Si quelque chose se créait entre eux, ce ne serait qu'une relation éphémère, sans lendemain. Une amourette de vacance, parce que Harry n'était pas son type d'hommes et parce que le blond n'agissait que sur le coup de la colère et de l'amertume.

Ce n'était pas sain. Mais Harry, avec son joli sourire et ses yeux verts rendit leur relation saine. Petit à petit, sans y toucher. Se contentant de laisser les mains de Draco se déplacer sur son épaule, son bras, enfin sa taille. Il le laissa le taquiner dans l'eau de la piscine, puis du jacuzzi. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, bien que Draco sente tout de suite que Harry avait beaucoup de lacunes, sur divers sujets, qu'ils n'abordaient pas parce que ça l'embarrassait. Le blond apprit entre autres que Harry n'avait pas de travail, sortant d'une maladie dont il n'évoqua pas le nom, mais qu'il allait reprendre ses études à la rentrée, par correspondance. Il voulait être traducteur. Il aimait les langues…

Et une semaine après l'arrivée de Harry dans l'hôtel, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois. C'était un samedi : les vacanciers repartaient tandis que d'autres arrivaient. En somme, une journée un peu creuse, à cause des embouteillages, de la fatigue et des heures précises où il était possible de récupérer sa chambre. C'était fin août, également. Ils étaient donc seuls dans le jacuzzi, où Draco avait laissé ses mains glisser sur la peau fragile et sensible de Harry qui riait contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, se contentant d'abord de le draguer, savourant cette sensation de simplicité et de tendresse qui émanait de leur relation. Ce ne fut que quand ils sortirent du bassin pour s'essuyer, Harry tremblant de froid, que Draco le coinça contre le mur de la cabine où ils avaient déposé leur serviette et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le brun ne lui résista pas et répondit à son baiser timidement. Harry était un grand timide et ne faisait jamais les premiers pas. Ca le faisait sortir du lot, c'était sans doute son sens de la réparti et le fait qu'il ne réponde pas systématiquement à ses avances, le repoussant gentiment quand il allait trop loin. Mais ils passèrent trop de temps ensemble pour que Harry puisse vraiment lui résister : Blaise, Pansy et Théodore ne rentraient qu'en fin d'après-midi, à présent, vu que Draco avait quelqu'un avec qui s'occuper. Quant à Ron et Hermione, les amis du brun, ils partaient en général le matin, déjeunaient dans la montagne, et revenaient en début d'après-midi pour passer du temps avec leur ami. Mais pendant leurs absences, ils restaient ensemble et se rapprochèrent beaucoup, ou du moins assez pour s'embrasser au bout d'une semaine et former un couple.

Leurs amis furent assez septiques, quant à leur relation. Blaise se demanda si c'était une bonne chose, Pansy trouva cela stupide de s'attacher à un garçon en vacances et un seulement un mois après son _coming-out_, et quant à Théodore, il haussa les épaules, sans rien dire. Du côté de Harry, Hermione fut méfiante : Draco était trop beau à son goût, lui dit Harry, ils n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble. Quant à Ron, il se contenta d'applaudir gentiment en rigolant. Si la réaction du rouquin étonna Draco, la première lui parut au contraire des plus normales. C'était vrai, dans le fond : lui et Harry n'allaient pas ensemble.

Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il tomba amoureux du brun.

Il s'en rendit compte deux jours avant leur départ. Ils vivaient tous deux à Paris, ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir. Draco s'était donc demandé s'il avait envie de poursuivre leur relation. Et il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon un peu étrange, optimiste et gentil, qui le faisait fondre comme jamais personne n'y était parvenu. Le froid et réservé Draco Malfoy fondait pour un espèce de gamin qui s'extasiait d'un rien, qui croquait la vie à pleine dents, qui se laissait câliner et embrasser, bien que rougissant face aux attentions du blond, ne sachant pas vraiment comment y répondre…

Amoureux d'un garçon, d'un gamin qui prenaient des médicaments à chaque repas, et qui rêvait d'être traducteur…

**OoO**

Deux jours avant leur départ, alors que Draco décidait d'enfin vivre une relation homosexuelle en plein jour, mettant de côté ses craintes des on-dit, des regards de travers et des réflexions, ainsi que son sale caractère qui lui faisait toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses, Harry le quitta.

Draco était venu frapper à sa chambre et Hermione lui avait ouvert. Ce détail aurait dû l'alerter. Mais il ne le releva pas et demanda à voir Harry. Son amie le laissa entrer de mauvaise grâce. La chambre était divisée en deux : une pièce avec un lit double et une autre avec un lit simple. Harry était assis sur ce lit et quand il leva les yeux vers lui, Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son sourire n'était pas comme d'habitude. Hermione s'enferma dans la chambre au lit double, continuant de faire sa valise, les laissant seul.

Quand le blond, après un silence, voulut détendre l'atmosphère puis demander à son petit ami s'il était libre le lundi, pour qu'ils puissent se voir, le brun lui répondit que c'était fini. Ce fut comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Le visage calme, les mains posées sur le matelas et ses yeux dans les siens, Harry lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas continuer.

D'abord, Draco ne comprit pas. Puis, il y eut la tristesse, la colère, et à nouveau l'incompréhension. Il haussa la voix, lui demande pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ il ne voulait plus de lui. Ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, ce qui avait pu le froisser, dans son comportement, ou alors était-ce sa meilleure amie qui avait eu raison de ses sentiments ? _Pourquoi_ était-ce fini ?

Harry lui répondit simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il avait vécu leur relation à fond, s'était toujours montré honnête avec Draco et il avait vraiment été attiré par lui, mais rien n'était possible entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils étaient en vacances, dans un cadre idyllique, mais une fois dans la capitale, leurs vies respectives les éloigneraient. Ce ne servait à rien de souffrir pour une bêtise pareille.

Ces mots durs employés avec douceur écrasèrent le cœur de Draco. Il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop dit sur lui. Il avait été trop honnête avec Harry, lui révélant ses craintes et ses espoirs, pourquoi il était devenu kinésithérapeute, comment il avait travaillé dur pour rentrer dans une prestigieuse école à Paris… Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, à ce connard qui mettait fin à leur histoire, qui s'était foutu de lui en lui montrant un visage trop gentil pour cacher son cœur de pierre…

Harry Potter était un salopard.

Il mit fin à leur relation sans l'écouter, ses yeux partant dans le vague à chaque fois que Draco parlait, au point que le blond faillit éclater en sanglots, ses mots caressant la peau de Harry sans jamais parvenir à ses oreilles. Il ne l'écoutait _pas_, il s'en _foutait_ de lui.

Et cela brisa quelque chose, en lui…

**OoO**

Draco rentra à Paris, le cœur en morceaux. Il envoya valser Pansy et Blaise, se refugia auprès de Théodore qui ne lui disait pas ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il voulait souffrir en silence, maudire son putain de cœur et sa naïveté. Lui qui avait toujours manipulé les autres, il se retrouvait manipulé par un garçon à l'aspect trop gentil qui s'était bien foutu de lui. Théodore avait beau lui dire que, si Harry s'était vraiment foutu de lui, il aurait couché avec lui avant. Mais Draco refusait de croire que son ex ait pu être honnête une seule fois pendant ces deux semaines. Il s'était joué de lui, pensant peut-être que le blond voulait le manipuler, et il avait joué à l'arroseur arrosé.

Oui, c'était cela. Harry avait joué. C'était pour ça que Ron avait applaudit dans ses mains et que Hermione n'avait pas parue si enchantée que ça. Ils devaient savoir ce qui allait se produire. Oh oui, ils _savaient_. Ils étaient complices. Quels salauds…

La vie reprit, à Paris. Draco s'enfonça dans son travail et, à sa plus grande horreur, il se mit à harceler Harry au téléphone. Il l'appelait sans arrêt, lui envoyait des texto, laissait des messages sur son répondeur. Il n'avait que son numéro de portable et il craignait à chaque fois qu'il appelait que l'opérateur lui dise que ce numéro n'était pas attribué. Harry ne répondait jamais. Souvent, son téléphone était éteint. Un peu trop souvent, d'ailleurs…

Il dépérissait. Il haïssait Harry et l'appelait sans cesse. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il l'aimait. C'était stupide. Il ne l'avait fréquenté que deux semaines. Etait-ce assez pour être autant amoureux de quelqu'un ? Etait-ce assez pour ne plus être capable de vivre dans cette personne ?

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un, ni une simple personne. Harry, il avait de la souffrance dans ses yeux verts, cachée derrière de la joie de vivre. Harry, il prenait des médicaments, à tableau, et allait souvent aux toilettes. Harry, il était trop mature pour son âge, trop optimiste, comme s'il avait trop vécu, comme s'il en avait trop vu. Il lui faisait parfois penser à un survivant, à une victime d'une guerre sans merci.

Son Harry, il s'endormait dans ses bras, parfois, quand il se réveillait, il lui disait qu'il était heureux d'être ici, que c'était comme dans un rêve…

Un rêve auquel il avait mis fin, un jeudi, assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, le regardant droit dans les yeux…

**OoO**

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, et personne n'avait jamais répondu au téléphone, quand il appelait. Pourtant, Draco avait laissé des messages. Il lui avait même avoué, un jour, qu'il l'aimait. Il avait même cherché sur des sites Internet son profil, connaissant son nom. Il finit par le trouver, mais il n'accepta jamais sa demande d'ami. Harry ne semblait plus exister.

Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'il appelait pour la énième fois, quelqu'un décrocha. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et fut au bord des larmes en quelques secondes. Mais au lieu d'entendre la voix de Harry, ce fut cette de Hermione. Cependant, Draco refusa d'être déçu, et il demanda si Harry était là. La jeune femme eut une hésitation.

« Non, il n'est pas là.

- Vous mentez ! Si vous répondez, c'est qu'il…

- Êtes-vous libre demain ? »

Draco hésita. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il accepta de la voir le lendemain après-midi, vers deux heures. Il ne travaillait pas, elle non plus. Ils devaient se retrouver dans un café dans un quartier connu. Draco arriva avec trente minutes d'avance. Hermione, avec vingt.

Ils s'assirent à une table, commandèrent un café. Draco ne passa pas par quatre chemins et lui demanda comment allait Harry. Le visage de la jeune femme sembla s'affaisser et il se rendit compte à quel point elle paraissait fatiguée.

Puis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle vida son sac.

« Harry a la mucoviscidose. »

Son cœur qui se décrocha de sa poitrine et qui tomba lourdement sur le sol…

« Il a fait une rechute et il ne va pas très bien. »

Son sourire radieux alors qu'ils se promenaient au bord d'une rivière…

« Il n'a osé vous en parler. Il a voulu vous épargner. »

Son visage trop calme, ses yeux trop francs, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait un être qu'il aimait…

Harry allait un peu mieux et il demanda à Ron de l'emmener en vacances. Pour Hermione, c'était de la folie. Son petit ami ne l'avait pas écouté et avait convaincu le parrain de son meilleur ami, Sirius, qui l'élevait de puis la mort de ses parents, de payer le séjour. L'homme n'avait pas fait beaucoup de difficultés : il était retenu pour le travail et ne voulait pas priver son filleul, si courageux et peu capricieux, de ces quelques vacances.

Ils étaient donc partis tous les trois et s'étaient installés dans ce bon hôtel où Harry pourrait profiter de la piscine et du jacuzzi. Draco n'était pas prévu dans le programme et Hermione avait vu leur rapprochement d'un mauvais œil. Elle surprotégeait Harry depuis l'enfance, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait créé cette méfiance : elle ne voulait simplement pas que son ami souffre, une fois que Draco s'en irait, comme les autres, ou si jamais il décidait lui-même de s'en séparer. Ron, au contraire, avait applaudi, content que son meilleur ami vive, pour la première fois, pleinement une histoire d'amour.

Draco écouta son récit, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux, alors que Hermione lui parlait avec quelques difficultés, la gorge nouée, du bonheur que Harry avait éprouvé aux côté du blond, se sentant revivre. Il ne le regardait pas de travers, ne le jugeait pas. Tant pis s'il se moquait de lui, tant pis si tout ça n'était que du folklore. De toute façon, tout se terminerait à la fin du séjour. Alors Harry en avait profité à fond. Et il avait été heureux.

Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Harry était terrifié à l'idée que le regard de Draco change s'il lui parlait de sa maladie, dont il finirait par mourir. Il ne voulait pas imposer toutes ces souffrances à Draco, ce combat perpétuel pour rester en vie, la peur de le voir partir… Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'accroche à lui, comme Ron et Hermione, et qu'il sacrifie de précieuse minutes de son existence à aimer un condamné à mort. Il devait vivre et être heureux, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry n'aurait pas la force de tenir. Ce serait trop lourd, pour Draco.

Le blond baissa la tête en entendant ces mots. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses. Ces médicaments, ses allers-retours aux toilettes, pour les prendre en cachette, son optimisme, sa joie de vivre, ses lacunes… Ses espoirs, ses rêves…

Sa maigreur, sa petite taille, sa fragilité…

Cette souffrance au fond des yeux, son humanité…

« C'est pour tout ça qu'il vous a quitté. Et qu'il n'a jamais répondu au téléphone. Il vous maudissait de ne pas l'oublier. Il avait fait ça pour vous et vous le torturiez… »

Sa bouche tenta de sourire mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace.

Soudain, Draco se leva, faisant sursauter Hermione. Il fouilla dans sa poche, posa quelques pièces sur la table et la tira par le bras, lui ordonnant de l'emmener dans l'hôpital où se trouvait Harry. Elle était trop lasse et fatiguée pour lui dire non. Trop égoïste, aussi. Elle avait trop mal, elle ne voulait pas s'il soit épargné. Elle voulait qu'il voit Harry, qu'il soin de lui, qu'il subisse tout ça, comme eux, et non pas qu'il reste dans son coin sans savoir…

Elle voulait être égoïste…

Le chemin fut incroyablement long jusqu'à l'hôpital. Hermione était venue à pied, Draco en voiture. Il conduisait comme un fou et la jeune femme tentait de lui expliquer la route. Arrivé à l'hôpital, elle guida le blond jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, puis le laissa entrer, seul.

Voir l'homme qu'il aimait retenu en vie par tous ces tubes bouleversa Draco qui faillit sortir de la pièce. Ce fut pire encore que Harry tourna la tête vers lui et que ses yeux verts, dénués de lunettes, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Il avait les yeux rivés sur tous ces tubes, sur la peau pâle de Harry, ses bras trop minces, et enfin ses yeux, qui pleuraient, maintenant…

Draco s'approcha de lui, le regardant. Harry craquait sous son regard, son visage se décomposant. Il n'osait même pas parler, tétanisé par le silence du blond. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'assoie au bord du lit et qu'il prenne son visage entre ses mains, et embrasse sa bouche.

Les vannes s'ouvrir, et Harry explosa en sanglots. Il sentit la bouche de Draco contre sa joue, puis des « je t'aime » mouillés à son oreille. Son corps tremblait, il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir sous Draco. Il fallut que le blond se redresse et voit dans quel état il était pour lui intimer de se calmer, caressant ses cheveux et ravalant ses propres larmes. Mais Harry avait du mal à se calmer, alors que son ex était là, embrassant sa peau et se condamnant à une existence pleine d'attentes, d'espoirs vains et de souffrances inutiles.

« Va-t-en…

- Non.

- Je ne… veux pas… que tu… ais mal…

- Moi non plus. Moi non plus…

- Va-t-en… Tu ne… seras jamais… heureux… avec moi…

- Mais avec moi, tu le seras, non ? »

Harry ne parut pas comprendre, puis il se mordilla la lèvre. Il secoua douloureusement la tête, le suppliant de s'en aller de ses yeux mouillés.

« Ne fais… pas ça…

- Pourquoi, Harry ? Tu vas mourir, non ? Dans combien de temps ? Quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Je peux bien sacrifier quelques jours de ma vie, non ? Puisque moi, je ne vais pas mourir… »

Il pleurait, à présent. Sa gorge n'en finissait pas de se serrer, et ses yeux l'avaient trahis.

« Qu'est-ce que représentent quelques mois, pour moi ? Par rapport à toi, qui va partir ? »

Quelques minutes d'une journée, pour Draco.

Une vie entière, pour Harry.

« On va rester ensemble. Tous les deux. »

Pendant quelques semaines… Quelques mois…

Pour la vie…

**OoO**

L'état de Harry s'améliora mais il n'alla pas mieux, loin de là. Draco passait le plus souvent possible à l'hôpital pour venir le voir, au point qu'il en vint à sympathiser avec les infirmières, les médecins et les autres patients. Il se faisait passer pour un ami, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Et les patients étaient trop proches de la mort pour reprocher quoi que ce soit à leur relation, des plus platoniques.

Draco rencontra également Sirius, un homme sympathique qui ne parvint à lui faire confiance qu'après un dîner en tête à tête où le blond subit un véritable interrogatoire, auquel il se plia bien malgré lui. Après cette étape de franchie, l'homme se montra plus gentil avec lui et le rencontrer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ou dans la chambre du malade était un plaisir. Ils divertissaient Harry, qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Au bout d'un mois, son état s'arrangea tant qu'il put enfin sortir de l'hôpital et rentrer chez lui. A partir de ce moment-là, Draco partagea ses nuits entre son appartement et la petite maison où Sirius et Harry vivaient. Ce dernier aimait l'avoir contre lui la nuit, même s'il était embarrassé à chaque fois qu'il le réveillait à cause de ses problèmes de respiration. Sirius laissait faire : ils étaient heureux, Harry surtout, il n'allait pas le priver de ce bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Surtout que Draco semblait plutôt bien encaisser la maladie. Il avait pourtant vu Harry dans un état assez critique, mais cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le blond n'avait pas encore connu le désespoir et la souffrance induite par cette maladie qui les bouffait tous petit à petit.

Ce combat perpétuel contre la maladie avait rendu Harry placide et peu exigeant, se satisfaisant d'un rien. Il avait enterré trop d'amis pour se laisser aller à des futilités.

Cependant, son caractère un peu trop calme et sa manière de toute relativiser créait quelques clashs avec Draco, bien plus pessimiste de nature. Son caractère bien trempé, son éducation d'aristocrate et ses réussites scolaires étaient en opposition avec Harry plus calme mais qui savait frapper là où ça faisait mal, moins au courant des bonnes manières de part son enfance passé entre la maison et l'hôpital, son niveau scolaire en avait d'ailleurs pâti. Cependant, ils parvenaient toujours à se réconcilier, notamment parce que Draco savait que la vie de Harry était comptée et que se disputer était inutile, et ce dernier ne pouvait tenir en rigueur au blond, qui n'avait pas eu sa vie. En somme, ils s'aimaient et se connaissaient assez pour se pardonner.

Harry était celui qui pardonnait, le plus souvent. Draco l'attendrissait trop pour qu'il lui fasse la tête bien longtemps. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avouer, et ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il avait pris conscience depuis très longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien. Harry était malade et rien qu'il ne puisse faire ne pourrait le sauver. La chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le faire rêver. Il n'était bon qu'à ça : le faire rêver. Lui faire oublier toutes ses souffrances par des rêves.

Harry n'allait jamais au restaurant. Il se rendait rarement à la piscine de son quartier, il n'osait pas le demander à ses amis, de peur de les déranger et que son corps leur fasse honte. Il ne savait pas cuisiner mais adorait les gâteaux. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire de la plongée sous-marine. Remonter au première étage de la Tour Eiffel était son rêve. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'étaient des sushis.

Petits rêves auxquels ils ne pouvaient ou n'osaient accéder. Draco l'emmena le plus souvent possible au restaurant, lui fit manger des sushis, fit comprendre à Sirius que Harry voulait apprendre à faire des gâteaux, le fit nager dans la piscine du coin, le balada dans Paris et paya son baptême de plongée.

Les seules personnes à ne pas critiquer son comportement étaient Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre que payer tout ça à Harry était la seule façon de faire tenir leur couple. Le brun aimait Draco, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en venait à avoir des idées noires, se persuadant qu'il avait mis à faire que de fréquenter un malade comme lui, qu'il sacrifiait son temps et son argent. Mais quand il le faisait rêver, les idées noires disparaissaient et il croyait à un avenir. A deux. Il espérait à nouveau de vivre, longtemps, et qu'un jour ils puissent vivre ensemble, payant tous deux le loyer, fondant peut-être une famille.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus la force de le faire rêver. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient ce rôle. C'était au tour de Draco de lui donner de l'espoir, de l'emmener à droite et à gauche pour lui faire voir le monde et l'aider à se battre. Pour eux. Mais surtout pour lui. Là où certains ne voyaient qu'argent jeté par les fenêtres et relation sans autre fondement qu'une carte bancaire, les autres, rares, y voyaient des preuves d'amour, une façon d'offrir à Harry ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, avant la fin…

**OoO**

Les problèmes commencèrent à arriver trois mois après leur remise en couple. Théodore l'encourageait, Blaise était septique mais le laissait faire, Pansy n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne comprenait ni n'approuvait leur relation. Draco ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie ou une réelle inquiétude. Il savait qu'à une époque elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui mais elle n'était plus qu'une amie pour lui, enfin surtout celle de Blaise et Théodore. En tout cas, le fait était qu'il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre jacasser, critiquant ce qu'il faisait et le couple qu'il formait.

Elle n'avait rien contre Harry. Elle ne portait jamais la faute sur lui, du moins pas du directement, car il avait été assez courageux pour se séparer de lui alors que manifestement il avait besoin d'affection et de soutien. Et il n'était pas non plus très exigeant, autant l'amour. En réalité, Pansy en avait contre sa maladie, qui poussait Draco à le fréquenter de plus en plus, à faire des folies, sortant son carnet de chèque à chaque lubie de Harry. Draco avait beau lui dire que monter sur la Tour Eiffel et manger un macaron n'étaient pas des lubies mais simplement des envies, Pansy ne décolérait pas. Le blond avait de l'argent, ce n'était pas ça qui allai le ruiner, loin de là, mais il s'enfonçait dans une relation sans aucun avenir, étant donné qu'elle se terminerait avec la mort de Harry.

Toutes ces dépenses étaient, pour elle, une façon de garder Harry, de se faire aimer de lui. Draco était complètement dingue de lui, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et avec toute cette histoire, il finirait par devenir dépressif et terminerait mal. Pansy ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami souffre inutilement à cause de ce condamné à mort. Toute cette histoire ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Oui, ça ferait du mal à Harry s'il le quittait maintenant. Mais de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir, quelle différence ? Il en avait vu d'autres, dans sa vie.

De telles paroles mettaient Draco hors de lui. Il avait vu Harry à l'hôpital, il avait rencontré ses amis malades. Il avait touché, senti, vu cette maladie. Comment pouvait-on parler ainsi de personnes qui s'accrochaient à cette vie qui leur filait entre les doigts, en les laissant de côté parce que, de toute façon, ils allaient crever ? Pourquoi les priver d'affection, pourquoi les priver d'attentions, alors que dans quelques mois, quelques semaines, quelques jours, ils ne seraient plus là, mais nous si ?

Draco n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Plus que l'amour, il éprouvait du respect pour Harry. Même s'il venait à ne plus l'aimer, il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. En tant qu'ami. Car s'il venait à le quitter, ce ne serait pas à cause de la maladie, Draco s'y refusait. Ce serait à cause de leurs sentiments qui s'essouffleraient. Mais il ne cesserait jamais d'être près de lui et de le faire rêver. Cet espèce d'instinct de médecin qu'il n'avait jamais eu s'éveillait en lui. Il avait déjà demandé à travailler dans un hôpital où on s'occupait beaucoup des personnes atteintes de la mucoviscidose, il voulait apprendre à les masser. Pas les sauver. Mais les soulager. Le visage de Harry s'était illuminé quand il lui avait annoncé ça. C'était comme si Noël était en avance.

Pansy n'avait pas vu ça d'un bon œil non plus. Elle n'écoutait pas Draco quand il lui disait que Harry lui avait beaucoup donné, qu'il lui donnait un peu plus chaque jour, et qu'il avait éveillé en lui cette envie d'aider et de sauver les gens. Quand il lui disait ça, la jeune femme secouait lentement la tête, en le regardant de ses yeux noirs. Comme si elle lisait le mensonge dans ses yeux.

« Tout ce que tu veux, c'est t'accrocher à lui le plus possible. C'est ça, Draco, et rien d'autre.

- Harry m'a appris ce qu'est la maladie, Pansy. Quand il mourra, je ne veux pas rester sur cet échec, je veux aider ces malades, les soulager. Je ne veux pas que la souffrance de Harry n'ait servi à rien.

- Putain mais Draco, tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu es ?! Tu es triste, morne, tu ne vois que lui dans ta vie, et un jour, il va partir ! Il va crever, ce mec ! Et toi, tu vas te retrouver ici, tout seul, comme un con ! Pense un peu à toi, merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, de rester avec lui, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, à subir ses traitements et la vue de son corps ?! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, pour lui ? Pourquoi, Draco ? »

Le blond s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Et, la voix lourde, il avait mis fin à son amitié avec Pansy.

« Je veux qu'il s'en aille en paix, pour que mon cœur s'en aille en paix avec lui… »

**OoO**

Sortir avec Harry l'avait rendu différent. Draco mit du temps à arriver à ce constat, car en dépit de sa maladie, Harry restait à ses yeux une personne absolument normale. Mais la réaction de Pansy et certaines paroles de Blaise finirent par lui faire comprendre que former un couple avec ce garçon le rendait différent.

Sortir avec un homme ne lui faisait plus rien : il s'était trop caché et il était prêt à assumer cette différence. Mais quand il comprit qu'aux yeux de tous, ce qui le rendait étrange, c'était qu'il était capable d'éprouver de véritables sentiments pour un homme condamné à mourir, cela lui fit un coup au cœur. Car il perçut enfin, descendant de son petit nuage, les regards de travers de son entourage, les réflexions, les sous-entendus, voire même les moqueries. On se moquait de lui, de son coup de foudre, on plaignait son couple qui ne durerait pas.

On ricanait dans son dos. Dans celui de Harry.

On le traitait comme un pestiféré, quand Draco avait le malheur de l'emmener quelque part avec lui. Avec ses problèmes de respiration, sa petite taille et sa minceur, il ressemblait plus à une bête de foire, un aliéné qu'un être humain. On le regardait de travers. Et jamais Harry ne lui en avait parlé. Jamais. Il devait être habitué, dans le fond. Mais pourquoi diable Draco n'avait-il jamais remarqué cela ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais formalisé de ça, pourquoi l'avait-il accepté si bien ?

L'amour rend aveugle, et quand Draco se rendit compte de cela, il voulut prendre ses distances, comprenant que Harry le rendait différent des autres, qu'il lui transmettait cette aura de mort qu'il trainait malgré tout toujours derrière lui. Il voulut s'éloigner de ce petit ami peu représentable, l'aimer de loin, en quelque sorte, pour que les autres cessent de le regarder, de le trouver anormal, et par extension, de trouver Draco bizarre d'aimer ce malade, ce garçon, cette personne continuellement atteint à la gorge, toussant parfois sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

On regardait Draco bizarrement, parce que Harry était bizarre.

Parce qu'il embrassait cette chose, posait ses lèvres sur sa bouche malade.

Parce qu'il faisait l'amour à ce corps trop mince.

Parce qu'il parvenait à trouver du charme et éprouver de l'amour pour ce garçon. Pas tout à fait un homme. Juste un garçon.

Mais cette volonté de s'éloigner de lui pour retrouver un semblant de normalité fut balayée par une petite rechute qui poussa Harry à retourner à l'hôpital quelques jours, et quand il en revint, Draco était si soulagé de le voir un peu mieux qu'il ne put se résoudre à rester loin de lui.

Car au fond de lui, il savait que Harry n'était pas un pestiféré, que sa bouche n'était pas sale, que son corps n'était pas laid, et que ce n'était pas une honte de l'aimer. Qu'il était malade, mais qu'il restait un être humain. Différent, certes. Mais si différent des autres qu'il en devenait beau, désirable, attachant.

La différence fait peur.

Harry faisait peur aux autres.

Donc les autres avaient peur de Draco.

Donc ils le fuyaient, comme beaucoup avaient fuit Harry. Un peu comme on fuit la mort, le malheur qui y est lié.

Mais Draco ne s'en allait pas. Plus que l'amour, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux loin de lui et de ses malheurs, car chaque jour, Harry lui en apprenait un peu plus sur la vie, sur lui. Il avait éveillé sa vocation, celle d'être médecin, de soigner et d'aider les malades. Il lui avait montré ce qu'était la vie, à quoi ressemblait la mort, comment se vivait une maladie, ce qu'elle bouffait et ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Il lui avait appris l'espoir, la souffrance.

Chaque jour, il lui apprenait à être différent des autres, différent de cette masse de gens qui le regardaient de haut, parce qu'il n'était pas né comme il faut. Parce qu'il avait un corps qui déconnait, le seul bien qu'il avait hérité de ses parents décédés. Un cadeau du ciel, une bénédiction. Qui le faisait souffrir, mais qui lui avait apporté bien du bonheur.

Un corps qui refusait de mourir et qui lui avait permis de rencontrer des gens fantastiques.

Harry lui apprenait à aimer, à être quelqu'un. Il lui apprenait à avoir de l'espoir, même quand il n'aurait pas dû exister. Un espoir stupide, mais qui les faisait vivre. Qui lui avait toujours permis de vivre…

Draco était différent des autres, parce qu'il aimait un homme inguérissable. Deux tabous. L'homosexualité, la maladie. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus étrange aux yeux des autres, c'était qu'il assume pleinement son choix.

**OoO**

Sa dispute avec Pansy s'était passée quatre mois après sa remise en couple avec Harry. Deux semaines plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Blaise, et bien sûr, Harry et Pansy furent conviés, le premier car il était le copain de Draco, la seconde car c'était son amie. Au début, tout se passa très bien. Harry était fatigué, ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Ils avaient prévenu Blaise, Ron viendrait le chercher dès que Harry voudrait rentrer. Et quand vint le moment où il voulait se coucher et qu'il prévint Blaise, il eut le malheur de ne pas le faire loin de Pansy. Harry ne savait rien de sa dispute avec Draco.

Pansy l'explosa en public. Elle lui cria ses quatre vérités. Draco crut voir le monde de Harry s'effondrer. Il s'interposa, pour le protéger, et alors la colère de Pansy fut reportée sur lui. Elle lui cracha à la figure tout ce qu'elle lui disait depuis tout ce temps. Et Harry était là. Harry entendit tout ce que son petit ami avait entendu jusque là : qu'il n'était qu'un poids, que c'était stupide de s'engager avec un malade comme lui, qu'il ne faisait que gâcher sa vie.

Qui pouvait résister à cela ? Qui en ce monde aurait pu endurer ce tels mots ?

Harry se les disait souvent. Et entendre Pansy les gueuler dans cette salle bondée lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. C'était un peu comme si elle venait de briser leur couple et le château de cartes qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Harry s'enfuit hors de la salle, Draco le suivit et parvint à le rattraper. De toute façon, il n'avait pas assez de souffle et il ne connaissait pas le quartier, il ne serait pas allé bien loin. Quand il l'attrapa, Harry pleurait. Il lui ordonna de le lâcher et de le laisser tranquille, de ne plus jamais l'approcher. S'enfuir, loin, très loin d'ici, ne plus jamais l'approcher, ne plus jamais le toucher…

Dans un état proche de l'hystérie, Harry lui disait les pires choses. La peur de la mort revenait, la peur d'être seul, aussi. Il allait mourir seul, et Draco finirait seul. Il allait le quitter parce que son corps lui faisait défaut. Il allait partir… La maladie allait l'emmener…

Que pouvait-il lui dire pour le soulager, le rassurer ? Que dire à un condamné dont on vient de bafouer tous les espoirs ?

« Harry, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis !

- Tu seras mieux sans moi ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir dans cet hôpital, j'avais raison, toi et moi…

- Non, tu n'avais pas raison ! Harry, ce qu'elle a dit est faux, je ne gaspille pas mon temps. Je ne l'ai jamais gaspillé avec toi, jamais. C'est vrai, on n'a pas d'avenir, tu vas finir par en mourir, mais est-ce une raison pour se laisser abattre ? J'ai besoin de toi, moi !

- Et quand je serai plus là, tu feras quoi, hein ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, tu es là. Tu es là, avec moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de renoncer à toi parce que tu vas partir. J'ai envie d'être heureux, et là, tout de suite, c'est avec toi que je peux l'être. Si je m'en vais, Harry, je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir. J'aurai toujours en tête l'idée que je t'ai abandonné, alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Il faut continuer comme avant et vivre notre vie à fond. Et ne pas abandonner. »

Harry lui avait enseigné ça, aussi : vivre l'instant présent. Ils devaient garder espoir, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie durant, rêvant d'un avenir impossible pour continuer à avancer et rester en vie. Pansy n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ça. C'était à Draco de choisir sa vie. Et même si parfois c'était dur, il ne le regrettait pas. Même si c'était dur…

« Mais tu l'as entendue, Draco… Tu l'as entendue…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de notre vie, bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de nous ? De toi, de moi ? Elle me connait, Harry, mais elle ne te connait pas, elle n'a jamais voulu te connaître. Elle n'a pas le droit de nous juger. On est ensemble, et on le restera jusqu'au bout. »

Harry pleurait encore, et ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui faisaient mal au cœur. Il était bouleversé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire, à qui se fier.

« Marions-nous. »

Ses grands yeux verts qui se lèvent vers lui…

« Epouse-moi, Harry… »

Ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes…

« Non… Non non, Draco…

- Viens, on va aux Pays-Bas et on se marie. Personne ne pourra contester notre couple.

- Non.

- Viens, allons nous marier…

- Non… »

Mais ses « non » étaient des « oui », dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche qui n'osait pas sourire, dans son corps qui se blottissait dans les bras protecteurs du blond, qui le serrait fort contre son cœur.

**OoO**

Et ils le firent. Le lendemain, Draco demanda la main de Harry à son parrain, qui haussa un sourcil en leur demandant d'où venait cette nouvelle lubie. Ecarlate, Harry lui dit que Draco l'avait proposé. Il n'osait avouer qu'il en était fou de joie, sachant que c'était une folie aussi stupide que les autres, que ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais Sirius dut lire tous ça dans ses yeux et ne fit pas de commentaires. Harry appela Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin accepta avec joie, puis il en parla à sa petite amie qui, outrée, cria que ce n'était que pure folie.

« Mais on ne va pas faire ça comme ça, à la sauvette, ce week-end ! Ils pourront faire ça après, quand…

- Il n'y aura jamais d'après, Hermione. »

Ce fut comme si Ron lui donnait une baffe. Sonnée, elle regarda Ron aller dans leur chambre pour préparer la valise. Hermione avait alors fermé les yeux et avait retenu les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Plus tard, Draco lui dirait pourquoi il avait demandé Harry en mariage. Pourquoi, après quatre mois seulement, ils s'uniraient à l'église. C'était symbolique. C'était stupide. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Pour personne.

Sauf pour eux.

Alors ils prirent l'avion et se rendirent à Bruxelles où ils échangèrent leurs vœux. Draco avait acheté pour l'occasion un costume pour tous deux. Harry était resplendissant. Trop petit et trop mince, il se regardait dans le miroir sous toutes les coutumes, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Draco fondait littéralement. Sans se douter un seul instant que Harry était en extase devant ce costume qui le mettait si bien en valeur.

Ce fut une belle journée, remplie de joie. Ils n'étaient que cinq, Ron et Hermione furent les témoins de Harry, Sirius de Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas contacté Blaise, qui pensait sensiblement la même chose que Pansy même s'il n'avait jamais eu le courage pour le lui dire, ni Théodore, qui n'était pas en France de toute façon. Il savait que cela aurait des répercussions sur son entourage, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire, qui pleura au moment de dire « oui » et son corps chaud contre le sien dans leur lit.

Ils étaient unis.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare…

**OoO**

La vie reprit son cours. La maladie aussi.

Cette espèce de trêve qui avait été signée entre Harry et sa maladie fut gâchée par une rechute. C'était vrai que parfois il allait à l'hôpital, mais jamais très longtemps. Là, il fallait qu'il reste plus longtemps. Et son état empira tellement qu'on chercha un donneur.

Draco avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. C'était comme si le souffle qui manquait tant à Harry lui avait été retiré. S'il avait pu, il les lui aurait offert, ses poumons… Mais c'était une idée stupide, car de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Le sentiment d'être inutile atteignit son point culminant. Draco se haïssait et devait se composer un sourire à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Harry. Le plus dur était pour lui, évidemment. Il devait endurer son mal et, Sirius le lui avait dit, il craignait que Draco ne se détourne de lui, maintenant que son état s'était aggravé. Il avait peur que Draco n'en puisse plus, ne vienne plus le voir, se lasse et finalement s'en aille, ou reste jusqu'à la fin, par pitié pour lui. Harry se torturait tellement avec ça que Sirius en vint à poser plusieurs fois la question à Draco, qui lui gueula qu'il aimait Harry, qu'il l'avait épousé et qu'il ne viendrait pas là-dessus.

Il l'avait épousé. Il lui avait mis la bague au doigt, dans un pays où le mariage homosexuel était autorisé, mais qui n'avait aucune valeur juridique dans leur pays. Mais sentimentalement, il était uni à Harry, jusqu'à la mort, et même si son désormais mari éprouvait certains remords de le savoir ainsi lié à lui, il en éprouvait un bonheur sans commune mesure. Même s'il savait que cette expérience marquerait Draco à vie : il avait aimé un malade, il avait épousé un homme. A jamais, il serait différent des autres, et peut-être qu'aucun autre homme ne parviendrait à le rendre heureux, car il en avait trop vu et avait trop vécu de souffrance pour accorder à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il avait déjà offert à Harry. Mais c'était un choix. C'était son choix. Et Harry avait compris depuis longtemps que Draco était homme de parole.

Mais si le blond était aussi fidèle à lui-même, ce n'était pas le cas de son entourage, loin de là, qui le continuait à le considérer comme un homme bizarre, qui avait eu l'audace d'épouser son pestiféré de petit ami en Belgique. En effet, ses amis lui offraient un réconfort médiocre. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire, en vérité. Il s'était marié sans eux et, quoi qu'ils en disent, ils se sentaient un peu trahis. Il n'y avait que Théodore qui semblait plutôt bien prendre la chose. Quand Blaise le lui avait reproché, Théodore lui dit avait répliqué que de toute façon il pensait la même chose que Pansy, donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ne pas avoir été invité, puisqu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord pour cette union. Cela lui cloua le bec.

En vérité, seul Théodore le soutenait vraiment, l'accompagnant à l'hôpital. Il ne venait jamais voir Harry, l'odeur des médicaments lui soulevait le cœur, alors il attendait dans le hall et l'emmenait boire un café après. C'était lui qui l'avait accompagné quand Draco avait fait sa plus grande folie depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry. Sa plus chère et grosse folie. Tellement énorme que Sirius se demanda sérieusement si Draco n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Il acheta les machines et employa un médecin à temps complet. Il avait les moyens, héritage et argent placé sur un compte depuis qu'il était enfant. Il demanda à Sirius s'il pouvait les installer chez lui et s'il pouvait venir vivre dans sa maison, pour être auprès de Harry. Mais il ne fut pas le plus difficile à convaincre, à vrai dire. Son homme ne manifesta absolument aucun enthousiasme à l'idée que Draco achète les machines qui le maintiendraient en vie chez lui.

« Draco, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée, encore…

- Les machines sont achetées, Harry. Elles seront installées dans la journée. Tu n'en as pas l'air heureux.

- Pourquoi j'en serais heureux ?

- Je fais en sorte que tu puisses venir vivre chez toi au lieu de cet hôpital et tu n'es pas content !

- Dis plutôt que tu fais en sorte pour me voir dépérir sous tes yeux, oui ! Draco, je suis en train de mourir, tu entends ? _Mourir_. Je vais maigrir, m'affaiblir et au final mon cœur va lâcher. Tu as vraiment envie de me voir dans cet état-là ?

- Harry…

- Et que feras-tu de ces machines, après ? Elles t'ont couté les yeux de la tête. Quand je serai mort, t'en feras quoi ? Tu les mettras dans le grenier, tu les vendras ? Quand je serai mort dans ma chambre, tu reviendras t'y coucher, en pensant à nous ? C'est ça que tu… »

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait fallu que Harry cesse de parler pour qu'il les sente sur sa peau. La voix si calme et les mots si forts de Harry furent comme des gifles, des coups au cœur. Hagards, se sentant stupide au-delà des mots, Draco s'en alla, ignorant les appels de Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se bourra la gueule dans un bar et fut récupéré par Sirius. Il refusa d'aller rendre visite à Harry pendant une semaine. Il fallut que son parrain s'abaisse à pleurer devant lui pour qu'il aille enfin le voir.

A peine entra-t-il dans la chambre d'hôpital que Harry leva le bras vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux. Quand Draco fut près de lui, il lui demanda pardon, il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il l'aimait, il essayait d'accepter l'idée qu'il allait s'en aller sans lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Draco se sentit alors égoïste de ne pas être allé le voir pendant cette longue semaine. Il lui avait manqué, mais il avait tellement mal et honte à la fois d'avoir fait ça sans prendre l'avis de Harry qu'il n'avait pas osé affronter son regard. Alors que c'était une preuve d'amour… Une énième preuve d'amour…

« Draco… Ramène-moi… à la maison… »

Et Harry se fit une raison. Cette semaine sans Draco avait été horrible pour lui, tant il s'était senti abandonné. Il était condamné, de toute façon. A quoi bon rester ici alors qu'il avait la possibilité de rentrer chez lui ? C'était ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Draco avait de l'argent, à quoi bon le garder alors qu'il avait la possibilité de garder Harry près de lui ? Toutes les familles n'avaient pas cette chance, certes. Eux, ils l'avaient. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Parce que les autres allaient mourir dans cet hôpital ? Même si ça allait être dur, une fois encore, avant et après son arrivée, Sirius le voulait à la maison.

Il voulait qu'il vive ses derniers instants chez lui. Dans leur maison.

Qui, de toute façon, deviendrait un Enfer pour Sirius une fois qu'il en serait parti définitivement…

Alors ce jour-là, quand il vit Draco et qu'il se rendit compte du vide que représentait sa vie sans lui, il lui demanda de le ramener chez lui. Chez eux.

Et Harry emménagea dans sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée. Un médecin personnel venait tous les jours lui apporter tous les soins dont il avait besoin. Draco dormait avec lui, s'habituant aux bruits. Il travaillait la journée et rentrait le soir. Harry l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, celui qu'il avait déjà du temps où ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans cet hôtel, dans la montagne.

Mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes. Harry avait des tubes partout. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Il allait mourir.

Relié à ces machines, installées dans sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse s'en aller chez lui, entouré des siens…

**OoO**

Harry était allongé dans son lit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, des tubes sortaient de ses narines. Le dos appuyé sur des coussins, il lisait un roman d'aventure. Draco le trouva comme ainsi quand il passa devant la porte de sa chambre, rentrant du travail. Il était attendrissant.

« Passionnant, ce livre ?

- Plutôt. Passé une bonne journée ? »

Il leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Draco entra s'assit dans le lit, près de lui, puis l'embrassa sur la bouche avec tendresse. Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi et de l'y trouver, d'entrer dans cette chambre, dans son univers, et d'oublier le monde extérieur et tous leurs soucis, même si les machines les leur rappelait à chaque instant. Quand il recula, Harry souriait toujours, ses yeux pétillaient.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. »

Mais le sourire sur son visage indiquait tout le contraire, et le visage de Harry s'illumina.

« Ca fait cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble, aujourd'hui.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ouais ! »

Cela paraissait énorme. Ces cinq mois représentaient des années pour eux, une éternité. Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, son visage amaigri, comme tout le reste de son corps. On voyait ses côtes, ses doigts étaient squelettiques et ses joues creuses. Il n'était plus que les restes de ce qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il était courageux, son Harry. Il était fort. Plus fort que lui. Bien plus…

« Comment on va fêter ça ? Un japonais, ça te dit ?

- Je suis partant !

- Tout est dans la cuisine. »

Puis, avec un sourire séducteur, il embrassa langoureusement Harry qui soupira contre lui de contentement. Puis, Draco l'embrassa sur le front, et se leva du lit pour préparer le dîner. Ils seraient seuls, Sirius dînait avec un collègue, pour les laisser seuls. Il voulait qu'ils profitent bien de leur soirée, comme n'importe quel couple. Draco avait toujours connu Harry très malade, et en dépit de son affaiblissement, il continuait à se comporter comme si leur couple et leur vie étaient normales, comme si rien dans leur histoire ne les rendait différents des autres. D'où cette petite soirée en amoureux, pour fêter leurs cinq mois ensemble.

Draco mit tranquillement leur repas dans des assiettes puis sur un plateau. Il amena le tout et, au moment où il sortait de la cuisine avec une bouteille de champagne, le téléphone sonna.

Le blond décrocha le téléphone, continuant son chemin vers la chambre. Il entendit la voix surexcitée d'un médecin à l'autre bout du fil. Alors qu'il parlait, un sentiment de profond soulagement se diffusait dans son corps. Et quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, avec tous ses tubes et sa peau si blanche, ses difficultés de respirer et son problème d'alimentation, Draco sourit difficilement, l'émotion lui étreignant le cœur et un nouveau souffle naissant dans ses propres poumons.

Et la vie continue…

FIN


	7. Grandparents

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Flopit28, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Grandparents". J'espère que cet OS te fera plaisir !

* * *

Ah, si tu nous voyais, Harry…

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures. À travers la vitre, il pouvait admirer Londres, cette ville qu'il connaissait si peu, ayant grandi en pleine campagne et ne s'y étant rendu que pour fréquenter les rues commerçantes sorcières ou bien accompagner ses frères aînés à King Cross. En somme, ce n'était pas que de bons souvenirs : faire les courses n'était jamais un moment agréable, car souvent ce n'était pas pour lui, et quand c'était le cas, il n'avait droit qu'à de l'occasion ou du rabais. Et quant à la gare… Il avait certes été heureux d'y aller, mais ces moments étaient si courts, et dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le train, les calèches et puis le château.

Ce n'était pas que Ron n'aimait pas Londres, c'était juste qu'il n'avait aucune affinité avec cette ville, ses immeubles, ses autos, tout ce bruit incessant et les difficultés que les sorciers avaient à s'y déplacer. Peut-être que si ses parents avaient été plus riches, ne faisant pas leurs courses uniquement dans les boutiques du coin ou au marché local, et s'il n'était pas né comme ses frères et sœur au Terrier, comme ça se faisait pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer une chambre à Sainte Mangouste, il aurait peut-être été un peu plus attiré par la capitale et ses infrastructures.

Planté devant une des fenêtres de l'hôpital, qui avait le mérite d'avoir été construit non pas uniquement au sous-sol mais en plein milieu de Londres, l'homme pouvait donc laisser son regard se perdre dans la ville, sans avoir à se dire que ce paysage n'était qu'un sortilège lancé à une vitre, pour cacher le mur de pierre juste derrière. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. D'apaisant. Cela rendait tout ceci moins artificiel, irréel.

Tout comme ce petit être blotti dans ses bras, dormant comme un bienheureux, du sommeil du juste.

Lentement, Ron leva les yeux de la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et regarda le ciel d'un noir d'encre, dont il ne percevait aucune étoile à cause des lumières artificielles. Il poussa un léger soupir, alors que quelque chose se serrait en lui.

_« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? »_

Se serrait…

À lui faire mal.

_« Ce soir, je suis grand-père. »_

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, alors que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Nerveux, tendu, un peu grimaçant sur les bords. Le genre de sourire un peu irrésistible, qu'on ne pouvait guère réprimer, mais douloureux, malgré tout.

_« Tu te rends compte, mon pote ? J'ai trente-quatre ans, et je suis grand-père. »_

Il rouvrit les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus, humides et pétillants. Il avait toujours cet espèce de sourire douloureux sur les lèvres, qu'il tentait de conserver, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Et dans ses bras, il tenait fermement ce petit enfant, ce nourrisson qui venait de voir le jour, quelques heures auparavant.

_« La vie est bizarre, tu trouves pas ? »_

Et puis…

Son sourire s'effondra, et il baissa les yeux. Vers le bord de la fenêtre. Vers le bébé. Vers ce chemin sinueux qu'il allait devoir parcourir. Encore.

_« Dis, Harry… Tu ferais quoi, à ma place ? »_

Et ses larmes redoublèrent.

_« J'ai tellement besoin de toi… »_

**OoO**

Elle était arrivée peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. C'était imprévu, presque impossible à croire. En comptant bien, Hermione était déjà enceinte avant que Voldemort ne périsse, le triste été de leurs dix-huit ans. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue venir, quand un jour Hermione avait soudain eu des nausées assez violentes, qu'on avait cru d'abord être des symptômes d'une dépression, qui rendait son alimentation très difficile. Puis, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : elle attendait un bébé.

Sur le coup, Ron n'avait pas su comment réagir. Fuir, assumer ses responsabilités, refuser cette grossesse, s'en réjouir ?

Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et son monde s'était effondré quelques semaines auparavant, quand son meilleur ami avait disparu, emportant le Lord Noir avec lui. Ce vide qu'il avait laissé derrière était comme un fossé que Ron était incapable de franchir, de combler, de surmonter. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré une de ses jambes, un pilier de sa vie.

Son frère.

Ce garçon auquel il avait tourné le dos, par égoïsme, parce que la guerre lui faisait peur et perdre sa famille le terrifiait encore plus.

Ce garçon qu'il avait soutenu de toutes ses forces, malgré tout, parce que plus qu'un ami, il était comme son frère, un membre de sa famille, et il ne devait pas subir tout ça tout seul.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, étaient devenus amis dans un des wagons tout en mangeant les bonbons les plus farfelus, et les années étaient passées… Des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Des années de complicité, de joies, d'échecs, de souffrances… et d'amour.

L'abandonner était la pire bêtise qu'il ait faite, mais il avait su se faire pardonner.

Et puis…

Le vide.

Et tous les souvenirs.

Tous ces putains de souvenirs, qu'il avait tenté de gérer, de trier, de ranger… En vain.

Comment accueillir un bébé, qu'il n'avait ni désiré, ni envisagé ? Un bébé dont il ne voulait pas, parce qu'il était jeune, parce qu'il avait grandi dans une famille trop nombreuse, parce que rien, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais remplacer ce qu'il avait perdu. Ni Hermione, qu'il aimait, ni cet enfant, qu'il chérirait comme jamais.

Ce bébé, il avait grandi dans le ventre de sa mère en silence. Sans amour, sans attente. Il était là, donc il avait poussé, tranquillement, puis il était sorti, parce que c'était la suite logique des choses. Sa naissance n'avait pas été un électrochoc, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Juste une libération. Et une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Pour lui, du moins.

Car s'il ne s'attachait pas à Rose, cette petite fille si chétive, si délicate et fragile, ce précipice que Harry avait laissé derrière lui, Ron s'y serait jeté, tête la première. Alors il était tombé amoureux de sa fille, et son fils Hugo, né deux plus tard, les chérissant et les gâtant de façon démesurée. Il leur donna tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu, mordant la vie à pleines dents, profitant de ce qu'elle lui offrait plutôt que de se morfondre dans son coin.

Ses enfants, cela avait été la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée, et ça, il le comprit quand Hugo eut un an et qu'il se rendit compte, le jour de son premier anniversaire, que la disparition de Harry était plus facile à vivre. La dépression, les idées noires et la peur du lendemain, tous ces vieux démons tapis dans un coin de son esprit… Rien de tout cela n'avait disparu. Mais c'était supportable. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de sa mort, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à apaiser son esprit, à se pardonner ses erreurs passées, et encore moins à faire son deuil.

Harry était là, quelque part, dans son cœur, et bien qu'il soit mort, il y tenait autant de place que son épouse et ses deux enfants.

Il était le fantôme de sa vie, celui qui le hantait et qui ne l'abandonnerait qu'à sa mort, quand il le rejoindrait.

C'était peut-être ça qui avait détruit son couple. Cet amour purement fraternel qui refusait de s'éteindre et d'accepter la dure réalité des choses, qui empiétait sur son état de santé et ses sentiments envers sa femme.

Elle, elle s'en était remise. Hermione avait toujours été plus forte. Elle était plus réaliste, terre à terre. Elle avait accepté les choses plus rapidement, pour éviter de souffrir et de gâcher sa vie. Au fond d'elle, Hermione était persuadée que Harry, où qu'il soit, aurait préféré qu'elle vive pour lui, qu'elle profite de ce qu'il n'avait plus et qu'elle réalise tous ses projets sans laisser son souvenir assombrir son existence. Ron avait beau savoir ce qu'elle pensait, et partager son avis à propos de leur ami, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait rebondir, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et aussi rapidement. Le travail l'éloignait de ses préoccupations, de ses souffrances. Il le savait aussi. Mais pour lui, c'était comme une forme d'oubli. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas.

À vrai dire, depuis son décès, Ron ne la comprenait plus. Il l'aimait, mais il savait plus pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait Harry, leur complicité d'autrefois, peut-être parce que c'était plus simple, pour la famille, les enfants… peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait quand même, même s'il oubliait au fil des années ce qui l'avait attiré chez elle et ce qui avait fait d'elle une femme différente des autres. D'autant plus que c'était difficile de vivre avec elle, car elle savait où appuyer pour faire mal. Et il avait beau tout faire pour être un mari exemplaire, ce n'était jamais assez.

Après la guerre, il avait repris la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses frères jumeaux, essayant d'aider Georges à faire son deuil et remonter la pente. Il n'avait jamais été capable de quitter la boutique, se rapprochant considérablement de son frère et de sa petite famille. Hermione avait mal digéré qu'il s'enlise ainsi dans une carrière qui n'aurait jamais dû être la sienne. Elle suivait des études de droit sorcier et était en passe de devenir avocate quand il avait décidé définitivement de tenir cette boutique avec son aîné, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, qui n'aurait jamais été capable de la tenir seul à cause de tous les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait.

Le fait que Ron revive grâce à ce travail, qu'il prenne du plaisir à tenir la boutique, qu'il regarde ses enfants y grandir passait complètement par-dessus la tête de son épouse, qui aurait préféré le voir entamer une carrière d'auror ou quelque chose de tout aussi valorisant, vu son statut de héros de guerre. Le pire, c'était sans doute de voir Ron s'épanouir dans son travail, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses dossiers insipides, gagnant le double de son salaire, alors que lui se satisfaisait d'un rien, et qu'il se fichait bien que ce soit elle qui ramène le plus d'argent à la maison.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu les mêmes conceptions sur ce qui avait trait au travail, à la vie de famille et sur l'éducation de leurs enfants. Leurs différences avaient été une force à une époque, et puis elles étaient devenues des facteurs de conflit, et de rupture. Ils ne se comprenaient plus. Ne s'aimaient peut-être plus.

Ron n'en savait rien.

C'était pas important.

Le principal, c'était le bonheur de ses enfants. Il les avait vus grandir, lui. Il les avait vus marcher à quatre pattes dans la boutique, les genoux et les mains grises de poussière. Il les avait vus jouer avec les farces et attrapes, manger des bonbons, tenir la caisse, conseiller les clients, vivre dans cette boutique qui était devenue comme une seconde maison pour eux.

Oui, il avait été un père trop laxiste et généreux. Oui, il était complice avec ses enfants, mais l'autorité et la rigueur dans les devoirs, c'était pas son truc. Oui, il était un papa cool, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'on attendait de lui.

Oui, il n'était pas un père modèle, celui que Hermione aurait voulu pour ses enfants. Il était celui qui remettait en cause son autorité, car il s'en occupait du matin au soir, quand ils étaient petits d'abord, et puis quand ils étaient rentrés à l'école, c'était lui qui les nourrissait. Il était celui qui les emmenait faire les courses, leur offrant tout ce qu'ils voulaient, alors qu'elle imposait sans cesse des restrictions quand c'était elle qui les baladait. Il était celui qui n'avait pas besoin d'acheter leur affection et d'exiger des câlins, alors qu'elle se contentait parfois de les border, parce qu'elle rentrait tard… ou parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre.

Il avait grandi dans la misère. Avoir un bon travail et gagner plein d'argent, c'était son rêve, mais il avait réalisé, à dix-huit ans à peine, que le plus important, c'était d'être heureux, et de regarder ses enfants grandir plutôt que de passer sa vie le nez dans ses parchemins. On pouvait vivre sans tout le confort que Hermione avait eu, chez elle, et qu'elle avait désiré pour sa famille.

Ron savait qu'il avait des torts et qu'il était égoïste, et qu'Hermione, de son côté, n'était guère mieux. Ils étaient quittes. Chacun avait fait leur choix.

Son principal tort avait sans doute été d'avoir trop couvé ses enfants, d'avoir été trop permissif, comme sa mère, qui gueulait beaucoup mais punissait peu.

Surtout sa fille. Sa petite fille.

Qui était tombée enceinte à quinze ans à peine.

**OoO**

Après de nombreux débats et disputes, Hermione avait obtenu gain de cause et avait accouché à Sainte Mangouste, alors que Molly et Ron auraient voulu qu'elle le fasse chez eux, au Terrier. En dépit de leur notoriété et de l'argent qu'ils percevaient du Ministère, au vu des services rendus à la communauté sorcière, ils étaient bien jeunes se permettre un tel luxe. Tout ce qu'ils recevaient était consacré à leur loyer, leurs besoins, leurs études et enfin leur enfant qui allait naître. À quoi bon dépenser cet argent dont ils avaient tant besoin inutilement ? À bout de nerfs, la future mère avait demandé de l'aide à ses parents qui lui avaient payé la chambre, mettant fin aux discussions.

Assis dans le couloir sur un banc peu confortable, Ron était penché en avant, les avant-bras sur les genoux et les mains croisées. Autant avait-il discuté le choix de Hermione quand elle avait mis au monde leurs deux enfants, Rose et Hugo, car ça allait contre les traditions de sa famille et c'étaient des dépenses inutiles, autant n'avait-il émis aucune résistance quand elle lui avait suggéré à mi-mots de faire accoucher leur fille à Sainte Mangouste. Forcément, sa mère lui avait pris la tête. Forcément.

Mais Ron s'en fichait.

Parce que Rose n'avait que quinze ans quand elle était tombée enceinte. Elle était jeune, insouciante, et amoureuse. Premier rapport, pas de protection, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Alors un polichinelle lui tomba dans le tiroir, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce que ses nausées et sa soudaine prise de poids deviennent trop évidentes pour qu'elle se voile la face. Alors elle en parla à sa meilleure amie, qui, aussi stupéfaite que dégoûtée, en parla à tout Poudlard, avant même que Rose n'ait le temps de passer voir l'infirmière pour lui avouer la vérité et songer à aborder le sujet avec ses parents.

Un sujet difficile.

Car chez les sorciers, on ne tombait pas enceinte à cet âge-là, pas à notre époque, celle où les protections existaient et où on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant sans mari. C'étaient les traditions, on ne pouvait guère aller à leur encontre. Cet enfant, il n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais de père, ce dernier serait trop honteux et trop jeune pour accepter une telle charge, et quant à son avenir, il serait aussi incertain que l'existence de sa mère, qui porterait à jamais l'étiquette écornée de fille facile. Rose le savait, tout ça. Elle n'avait que quinze ans mais savait ce qui l'attendait.

Le rejet.

La honte.

Le dégoût.

Elle s'attendait à voir tous ceux qu'elle aimait lui tourner le dos, détourner les yeux d'elle, faire comme si elle n'était pas là, alors que le nœud du problème se trouvait en son sein. Que ce soient ses amies, ses proches, sa famille, et même ses parents. À vrai dire, au sein du château, il n'y avait bien que son frère qui la soutenait, du haut de ses treize ans, se laissant entraîner dans des bagarres qui le rendirent de plus en plus fort, quand on sait s'en prendre à sa sœur.

McGonnagall convoqua rapidement les parents de Rose, qui s'attendait au pire. Les mains sur son ventre, son frère à son côté, elle s'était rendue au bureau de la directrice de Poudlard en trainant les pieds, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand sa mère exigea un abandon de l'enfant qui finirait dans un orphelinat, l'avortement étant trop dangereux, et son père lui hurler qu'à moins que Rose ne décide de laisser son bébé à un couple, il était hors de question que cet être ne soit pas un Weasley.

Rose était son bébé, à lui. Bien que l'annonce de sa grossesse, que McGonagall leur avait apprise dans son bureau, ne pouvant se résoudre à le faire dans son courrier, l'avait profondément choqué, il ne pouvait se résoudre à imposer cela à son enfant. Oui, il avait eu honte, profondément honte, et oui, il savait que le chemin serait long et difficile, que la vie de sa fille serait très dure, celle de l'enfant également, et peut-être que Rose ne trouverait jamais d'homme capable de l'aimer. À moins qu'elle laisse son enfant derrière elle. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, Ron ne voulait pas de ça. Il s'en occuperait, de ce môme, il l'élèverait comme s'il était de sa chaire.

Le débat avait été long et douloureux. Presque une déchirure, entre lui et son épouse. Cette dernière s'était trop imprégnée de la culture sorcière pour accepter que son aînée les déshonore ainsi, qu'elle couche avec le premier venu et gâche sa vie avec cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas désiré et qu'elle ne saurait élever. Comment ferait-elle, après ? Ses parents s'en occuperaient quand elle serait à Poudlard, elle rentrerait le week-end pour s'en occuper, et puis voilà ? Était-ce cela qu'ils désiraient pour leur fille ?

Ce n'était pas que Hermione était méchante, égoïste, orgueilleuse ou bien intolérante. Elle pensait simplement comme la majorité des sorciers. Comme Ron aurait dû penser. Pourquoi était-il différent d'elle ? Parce qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, son frère, et tant d'autres personnes qu'il avait aimées sans s'en rendre compte, et l'idée d'abandonner son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille, de pousser Rose à abandonner son enfant, alors qu'elle ne le désirait peut-être pas, était comme une déchirure pour lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à cet enfant comme à un mort, se dire qu'il avait bien fait, que c'était mieux ainsi. Harry en aurait sans doute été triste. Il aurait eu honte de lui.

La vie à Poudlard n'avait pas été simple, surtout que Rose avait décidé de garder l'enfant plutôt que de le faire adopter. Elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais le fait qu'elle se renferme de plus en plus sur elle-même était révélateur, d'autant plus que Hugo, lui, passait son temps dans les bureaux de ses directeurs de maison et d'école, enchaînant les bagarres dans les couloirs et les prises de bec avec ses camarades. Petit à petit, certains de ces cousins et cousines se rallièrent à sa cause et firent front ensemble, mais la majorité d'entre eux tournèrent le dos à Rose, cette espèce de petite traînée qui attendait un bébé.

Et du côté de la famille, ce n'était guère mieux. Molly avait très mal pris cette annonce, la rejetant en bloc. Elle n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment quand on avait su que Hermione était enceinte, et pourtant, elle était bien jeune et loin d'être mariée à Ron, mais les circonstances étaient différentes, et amoureux qu'ils étaient à l'époque, il était évident pour la famille que cet enfant ne serait pas un bâtard et qu'il grandirait dans une famille saine.

Cependant, visiblement, ce qu'avait fait sa mère avec elle se reproduisait, à la différence que Rose ne vivait rien de sérieux avec son petit copain et que ce dernier n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'épouser. Comment le lui reprocher ? Se disait Ron, qui à son âge n'aurait certainement pas voulu d'un bébé. Mais pour Molly, c'était impardonnable. Un véritable choc. Et sa colère empira quand Ron lui avoua que l'accouchement aurait lieu à Sainte Mangouste, en raison du jeune âge de sa fille : elle ne mettrait pas au monde son bébé au Terrier, comme une Weasley. C'était le second affront que cette canaille lui infligeait, en si peu de temps.

Dire qu'ils furent rejetés de tous était un bien grand mot. Il y avait ceux qui les aimaient assez pour regarder cette affaire avec les yeux du cœur, et ceux qui ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre. Il y avait ceux qui voyaient Ron comme un imbécile fini, sa fille comme une traînée et cet enfant comme une abomination, et ceux qui voyaient ce héros de guerre comme un papa comme les autres, qui aimait sa fille et qui voulait son bonheur. Et son bonheur, elle le voyait avec ce bébé. Son bébé.

Ron avait appris à se séparer des gens, à se rapprocher d'autres, à se refermer sur lui-même et gérer seul les conflits. Il avait l'habitude. C'était presque une routine.

Mais pas pour sa fille.

Pas pour elle.

**OoO**

La veille, Rose s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, sans que personne ne le sache. Elle avait sorti les grandes aiguilles à tricoter de sa grand-mère et s'en était enfoncé une dans le vagin. L'interruption de grossesse, forcée ou non, était un moment extrêmement dangereux, surtout à son âge, à cause de toute cette magie qui reliait l'enfant à sa mère. On ne touche pas à une femme enceinte, et encore moins à ce qui se lovait dans ses tripes.

Tout s'était bien passé, pour le moment. Une amie à elle, se doutant peut-être de quelque chose, l'avait retrouvée dans un bain de sang dans une cabine dont elle avait défoncé la serrure. Ils avaient pu l'emmener à l'hôpital, appelant en catastrophe ses parents qui avaient attendu de longues heures dans ce sinistre couloir, et extraire le nourrisson de son ventre. C'était un petit garçon, Timothy. Un tout, tout, tout petit garçon, trop petit pour sortir de cet hôpital… Trop petit pour être déjà arraché à sa mère, qui depuis ce matin, était entre la vie et la mort. Cette aggravation de son état, les médicomages l'avaient prévue, ça arrivait souvent, malheureusement. Trop souvent.

Hermione n'était pas là. Cela faisait bien une heure que Ron était prostré dans le couloir, la tête basse et le corps douloureux, et elle n'était toujours pas là. Un peu plus tôt, il était allé à la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, n'ayant jamais eu de portable en dépit des plaintes de sa femme, et l'avait appelée à son travail pour la prévenir. D'abord, il y avait eu le silence, à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence révélateur, plein de souffrance, d'angoisse et de larmes qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas à couler sur ses joues. Pourtant, ce fut avec une voix claire qu'elle lui répondit qu'elle avait du travail et qu'une lourde affaire l'attendait le lendemain.

Quelques années auparavant, Ron aurait pris cela pour de la cruauté. Mais il connaissait suffisamment son épouse pour y voir de la culpabilité. Et une souffrance sans nom. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné à sa fille cet écart et lui avait reproché sa volonté de garder cet enfant qui ferait son malheur. En ce moment même, Rose était en train de mourir parce qu'elle avait fauté. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête, à trois mois du terme ? Personne ne le savait, pas même cette amie terrorisée et en larmes. Attendre sa mort dans un couloir de Sainte Mangouste, à quelques pas d'elle, sans jamais pouvoir lui demander pardon et la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, était sans doute insurmontable pour elle. Elle devait se sentir coupable. Il s'était passé quasiment la même chose avec son père, quand il avait subi un accident de voiture qui avait manqué de lui être fatal, le lendemain d'une dispute avec sa fille unique, quelques années auparavant.

Alors Ron attendait seul, comme un con, le cul posé sur un banc trop dur, seul dans ce couloir où quelques médicomages passaient de temps en temps, sans jamais lui adresser un regard. Il avait le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les mains moites, et la force serrée à se déchirer. Il avait espéré que Hermione vienne quand même, mais visiblement, c'était trop pour elle. Elle devait être dans son bureau, recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant comme une perdue. À se faire du mal, peut-être. Comme pour son père.

Ron ne parvenait même pas à la haïr.

Sans doute parce qu'au fond de lui, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Un maigre espoir.

Quand les médicomages lui avaient annoncé que l'état de Rose était catastrophique et qu'elle ne survivrait sans doute pas, après avoir appelé Hermione, il avait pris un bout de parchemin et avait écrit une lettre qu'il s'était empressé d'envoyer à la seule personne qui aurait pu la sortir de là : Draco Malfoy. Lui écrire quelques mots lui avait écorché les doigts et il avait malgré lui senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, une sorte de colère sourde grondant en lui. Il savait que Malfoy refuserait, que jamais il ne viendrait à son secours, et encore moins que la lettre arriverait à temps. Il avait beau avoir demandé le coursier le plus rapide qui soit, Malfoy ne serait jamais là à temps, dans le coup où il accepterait de venir.

Pourquoi viendrait-il, de toute façon ? Il était l'un des meilleurs médicomages de sa génération et avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises des femmes qui avaient procédé à des interruptions de grossesse, ou qui avaient subi un accident, comme une chute. Il était le seul homme qui pourrait sauver sa fille, mais il était aussi avant tout son ennemi. Enfin, il l'avait été. À une époque. Une époque révolue, mais la rancune était tenace. Pas pour Ron, qui avait tiré un trait sur tout cela. Mais lui…

Lui…

Il était… un héros de guerre. Pas celui que tous attendaient, pas celui qu'il aurait voulu être, mais un héros quand même. C'était lui qui avait mis fin aux jours de Lord Voldemort. Dans le plus grand secret, en pleine nuit, Harry avait rejoint le mage noir dans la forêt interdite, sans doute pour une dernière confrontation. Au cours de cette fameuse nuit, Ron et Hermione découvrirent une lettre que leur ami leur avait écrite avant de partir, qui leur expliquait où il était, pourquoi il avait décidé de l'affronter seul, et qui faisait aussi figure de testament. Le temps qu'ils préviennent l'Ordre et qu'ils sortent du château, ils virent une fumée noire s'élever au-dessus des arbres, là-bas, au plus profond de la forêt.

Quand ils parvinrent à cette clairière d'où s'élevait le feu, il n'y avait plus qu'un grand brasier dont les flammes d'un vert étrange s'élevaient très haut au-dessus d'eux, Voldemort raide mort non loin, et Malfoy avachi contre un arbre, le teint affreusement pâle, blessé et complètement hagard. Il mit plusieurs heures à s'extraire de cet état de choc et à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé : Voldemort avait torturé Harry, puis l'avait exécuté en l'envoyant dans ce grand feu dont les flammes émeraude ne laisseraient plus rien de son corps calciné.

Ainsi prit fin l'existence de Voldemort, la courte vie de Harry Potter, et cette guerre civile qui avait fait tant de ravages. Plutôt que de traiter le jeune Malfoy comme un héros, ce qu'il était, Ron en était absolument persuadé en dépit de l'étrangeté des faits, on l'enferma jusqu'à l'aboutissement de l'enquête : avait-il vraiment tué Voldemort ? N'avait-il pas mis fin à la vie de Harry Potter pour en récupérer tout le mérite ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait déclenché ce feu maléfique, bien que sa baguette n'en porte aucune trace ? Comment avait-il été au courant ? Tant de questions, auxquelles Malfoy tenta de répondre, sans que jamais personne ne le croie vraiment.

On adopta sa version, faute d'en avoir une autre, mais il ne fut jamais considéré comme un héros de guerre. Alors que c'était ce qu'il était. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais parlé avec lui, Ron le croyait sur paroles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait assisté à des interrogatoires, et le visage de son pire ennemi était trop tiré, trop nerveux, trop fatigué pour qu'il puisse mentir et inventer une fausse version. Il l'avait entendu s'énerver, les insulter, tous, hurler qu'il haïssait Potter mais que, par Merlin, jamais il ne lui aurait arraché son mérite, il l'avait vu brûler, hurler à la mort, il avait vu sa chair fondre et son visage défiguré par la souffrance. Il cauchemardait, piquait des crises dans sa chambre, suppliait qu'on le laisse sortir, et répétait toujours la même version, toujours, toujours, toujours…

Il était traumatisé.

Il l'avait tué, ce salopard, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, il prit ses clics et ses clacs et s'enfuit à l'étranger. Il avait un peu de famille en Australie alors il s'y logea, emportant sa tante Andromeda et son petit Teddy avec lui, la vieille dame avait perdu son mari et sa fille unique ainsi que son gendre, il ne lui restait plus que son neveu, qu'elle aimait tendrement. Elle avait préféré élever son petit-fils au soleil, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant et ceux qu'elle avait perdus.

Depuis, Malfoy était devenu un médicomage reconnu dans son nouveau pays. Ron sut plus tard qu'en réalité, faute de preuves, le Ministère lui avait imposé un exil de dix ans, lui interdisant de remettre les pieds en Angleterre durant ce laps de temps. Cependant, à la fin de cet exil non officiel mais non moins forcé, il n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre, à part peut-être pour rendre visite à ses parents, Malfoy Senior étant condamné à demeurer dans son Manoir avec son épouse, qui cependant avait été innocentée.

Malfoy devait détester l'Angleterre et très certainement les Weasley qui n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Ron était trop affligé par les évènements pour réellement réagir, et il avait rapidement compris que de toute manière il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, étant l'un des seuls, avec Hermione, à croire en son innocence et sa bonne foi. Ainsi, l'espoir qu'il puisse apparaître ici, après avoir reçu sa lettre et forcé les douanes, était bien maigre. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, pourtant. Il était prêt à le payer, à faire tout ce qu'il voulait… juste pour que sa fille ait une chance de survivre. Juste une chance de plus. S'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne lui en voudrait même pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Il avait la sensation de mourir à petit feu.

Comme quand il avait regardé la forêt, la lettre de Harry dans les mains, et qu'il avait vu cette fumée noire s'en échapper…

**OoO**

Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il attendait, là, le derrière douloureux, la tête au bord de l'explosion, les mains moites et le regard fixé sur le carrelage gris du couloir. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de s'arracher le cœur… Tout était vide dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à visualiser sa fille, sa toute petite fille, ni l'avenir qui l'attendait si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas.

C'était comme un puits sans fond dans lequel il se cassait la gueule. Elle allait mourir, il le savait. Si personne n'était venu le voir, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration, et de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas été très encourageants. Ses chances de survie étaient trop minces. C'était déjà un miracle que le bébé survive.

Timothy…

Comment allait-il pouvoir l'élever ? Comment allait-il l'appeler ? Papa, Papy ? Comment lui parler de sa maman, morte à cause d'un geste stupide et sans aucun sens ? Comment élever un bâtard que tous regarderaient de travers, qui tournerait peut-être mal, parce que ses parents ne l'avaient pas désiré et l'avaient abandonné avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde ?

Qu'allait-il faire de ce môme ?

_« Qu'ai-je fait, Harry ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »_

Il n'arrivait même pas à se lever. Il avait songé à aller voir son petit-fils, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Pourtant, ça lui aurait fait du bien de tenir le bébé dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait dans la nuit, le berçant contre son torse comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec Rose et Hugo.

Il en était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ses petits cheveux roux, ses yeux plissés, ses mains fragiles et son corps tout mou… Oh oui, par Merlin, il en était tombé amoureux de ce gamin, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses propres enfants. Il n'était pas sale, il n'en avait pas honte, au contraire.

Mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour le bercer. Il avait mal partout, au cœur, surtout. Il était nauséeux, aussi, et il avait l'impression que s'il se levait, il s'effondrerait. Alors il restait là, prostré sur son banc, la tête dans ses mains et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Avec son envie de hurler.

_« Je vais la perdre, Harry… Je vais perdre ma p'tite fille… Et t'es pas là… Si seulement tu pouvais être là… Je ne serais plus tout seul… »_

Il entendit vaguement les claquements d'une paire de chaussures sur le sol. Un médicomage, encore. Peut-être celui qui s'occupait de Rose. Le cœur serré, il n'osa lever la tête et affronter la triste réalité, si cet homme était bien là pour réduire ses espoirs à néant.

C'était trop dur.

Trop dur de se dire qu'elle l'avait quitté, pour de bon.

_« Ne me laissez pas tout seul… »_

Le médicomage s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ron ferma les yeux. Il était au bord du gouffre.

« Weasley ? »

Et son cœur, son petit cœur maltraité et comprimé dans sa poitrine, sembla s'en décrocher et y tomber…

« Ça va pas ? »

Ron leva la tête. Il avait l'impression que son corps se liquéfiait, et quand ses grands yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux du médicomage, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Tout se crispa en lui, alors que son corps se mettait à trembler, furieusement, ses mains cachant sa bouche déformée par une grimace de souffrance.

La souffrance…

Du soulagement.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je vais essayer de la sauver, ta môme. »

Il ne put que secouer la tête, alors qu'il dévorait des yeux ce visage qu'il avait honni toutes ces années, ce visage qu'il avait tant souhaité revoir deux heures auparavant, alors que sa vie menaçait de basculer. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il se tenait devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il était mort de tristesse, tout seul, là, sur son banc, ou s'il était en plein rêve, écroulé sur un lit et en plein fantasme.

Tout ce qu'il savait, là, tout de suite, c'était que son pire ennemi du collège se tenait devant lui, le visage pâle et froid, comme toujours, avec une sorte de compassion au fond de ses yeux gris.

C'était comme si un ange venait de descendre du ciel.

Comme si cet ange, qui avait déposé Rose dans leur vie, faisait tout pour qu'elle y reste.

**OoO**

À la différence de ce couloir sinistre où il avait bien passé trois heures, la salle de restauration réservée aux malades et à leurs familles, où on ne servait guère plus que des boissons chaudes accompagnées de pâtisseries ou sandwichs, était extrêmement bruyante. Cependant, cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, tout ce bruit autour de lui, cette vie qui semblait animer ce lieu, pourtant remplis de patient dans des états plus ou moins jolis à voir.

Un quart d'heure auparavant, une infirmière était venue le voir pour lui dire que sa fille était hors de danger. Elle ne quitterait pas l'hôpital tout de suite et les séquelles de son acte seraient peut-être irréversibles, vu la méthode qu'elle avait employée pour interrompre sa grossesse. Peut-être serait-elle stérile, et peut-être ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sur le coup, Ron n'avait pas réagi : tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que son bébé aille bien. Il l'aiderait, elle s'en sortirait. Elle était forte, comme sa mère.

Il n'avait pu la voir, pas plus que Malfoy, dont il ne se remettait toujours pas de la venue. Il avait dit à l'infirmière qu'il allait voir son petit-fils, puis il irait voir un café en bas. Il avait serré longtemps le nourrisson dans ses bras, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille, puis il était descendu. Ron avait songé un instant de prévenir Hermione, mais il se dit qu'après le temps qu'il avait passé là à se ronger les sangs, elle pouvait bien souffrir un peu plus de son côté.

Ainsi, assis à une table au fin fond de la salle, dans un petit coin tranquille, une tasse de café devant lui, il se reposait la tête, toute angoisse glissant tranquillement en dehors de son corps. Il bénit Malfoy, son acte généreux, dont il ne connaissait pas encore les conséquences et encore moins les raisons. Ce n'était pas grave. Quelles que soient les exigences du blond, Ron s'y plierait. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il l'avait aidé, après toutes ces années et cette rancune tenace qui devait encore demeurer en lui. Mais qu'importe… Qu'importe…

La vie était le cadeau le plus précieux. Il paierait. Il paierait, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

Ron fit un bond de deux mètres quand il entendit sa voix, grave et trainante. Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy, qui haussa un sourcil, son gobelet de café à la main. Il portait une robe noire taillée sur mesure, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'auparavant, noués derrière sa nuque comme le faisait son père autrefois, et il avait toujours cet air arrogant, pédant sur le visage. Cependant, son expression était un peu adoucie. Elle était plus mature, aussi.

C'était un homme, et non plus un gamin de dix-huit ans, qui avait commis un meurtre et vu son camarade de classe brûler dans les flammes.

« Heu… oui, bien sûr. Merci Malfoy, merci d'être venu et d'avoir sauvé ma fille. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, dis-moi ce que tu veux, je…

- Ola, Weasley, calme-toi sinon tu vas t'étouffer. J'ai pas sauvé ta gamine pour que tu me claques entre les doigts. »

Il prit place devant lui gracieusement, le visage toujours neutre. Il but une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

« Je ne suis pas venu par intérêt. Je passe la semaine chez mes parents et j'ai reçu ta lettre tout à l'heure. Tu étais tellement désespéré que j'ai fait le déplacement. Si j'avais été à ta place et que ma fille était aux portes de la mort, j'aurais aimé qu'on me tende la main. »

Ron déglutit difficilement. Ces mots sonnaient en lui comme un reproche.

« Tu… Tu n'étais pas… obligé. »

Les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer.

« Tu me détestes, je n'ai rien fait à l'époque…

- À l'époque, tu venais de perdre ton meilleur ami. Tu ne l'as pas vu partir, ni mourir, tu n'as pas pu lui dire au revoir. Je ne t'en veux pas. Même à l'époque, je ne vous en voulais pas. Tu n'as jamais craché sur moi, ce qui aurait pu compromettre mes chances de m'en tirer.

- Ils n'ont pas été bien avec toi.

- Non.

- Tu vis toujours en Australie ?

- Toujours. Tu sais, quand on vit dix ans dans un pays, c'est difficile de le quitter. Surtout quand là-bas, tu n'es absolument personne. »

Le rouquin secoua la tête, compréhensif. Une étrange atmosphère régnait autour de la petite table. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien, et quand il regarda un peu plus Malfoy, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les traits tirés et qu'il devait être fatigué.

« Parfois, je me dis que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire : partir. Quand Rose est tombée enceinte, j'ai pensé à le faire. Mais c'est compliqué, avec Hermione, tout ça…

- J'ai été surpris quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Erreur de jeunesse ?

- Ouais. Et tu sais ce que c'est, quand elles ne sont pas mariées et que le garçon ne veut pas assumer… »

Malfoy secoua la tête, son gobelet au bord des lèvres. Ron réalisa soudain qu'il était prêt à ouvrir son cœur au sauveur de sa fille. Et que ce qu'il semblait prêt à lui dire, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même Georges, avec qui il partageait tant de choses et qui l'avait tant soutenu dernièrement.

« Mais quand elle est tombée enceinte, je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner. C'est ma fille, tu comprends ? Je l'ai eu quand Harry est mort, et…

- Elle est devenue ta raison de vivre.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. J'ai qu'une fille, je ne voulais pas la perdre ou la rendre malheureuse. »

Son discours était décousu. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, de tout ce qu'il gardait en lui. Parce que c'était trop intime, parce qu'il avait la sensation que personne ne pourrait comprendre, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne marchait pas dans le droit chemin, dans celui qu'on lui avait montré toutes ces années et qu'il refusait d'emprunter, par amour.

« Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre…

- En effet. Je n'ai que des garçons. »

Ron eut un regard surpris et Malfoy eut un léger sourire. Très léger. Presque complice.

« Mais je pense que si ça m'était arrivé, j'aurais tout fait pour le bonheur de ma fille, quelle que soit sa décision. Je suis de la vieille école, mais je connais la valeur de la vie. Lui prendre son enfant, si elle désire le garder, c'est lui infliger des souffrances qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Elle portera à jamais ce fardeau, mais si elle veut le garder et l'aimer, il n'en sera plus un.

- C'est bizarre. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ce genre de choses. J'aurais pensé le contraire venant de toi.

- Un an après que je sois parti en Australie, Pansy est tombée enceinte d'un homme qui en a épousé une autre. Forcément, ses parents ont très mal réagi et l'ont fait culpabiliser. Elle a fait la même chose que ta fille, pour se débarrasser du bébé. Elle a failli en mourir. Depuis, j'ai une autre vision des choses, dirons-nous. C'est en partie pour ça que je me suis spécialisé dans ce domaine-là. J'en avais marre de voir des mômes se faire du mal et mourir parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas garder un enfant. En Australie, c'est moins compliqué pour ces filles-là qu'en Angleterre, mais il y a de vieilles familles conservatrices qui refusent parfois le métissage.

- J'aurais dû aller vivre en Australie.

- C'est un beau pays. Mon fils aîné aura onze ans dans deux mois, il va rentrer à Poudlard, ça va lui faire tout drôle.

- Ah bon ? Il n'y a pas d'école en Australie ? Enfin…

- C'est sentimental. Et puis, lui aussi a envie d'aller dans l'école où j'ai étudié.

- Ta femme n'aurait pas préféré que…

- Elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que son bébé va partir et elle ne s'en remet pas. »

Ron eut un rire, alors que le visage de Malfoy se détendait. Il se dit que, dans le fond, tous les parents étaient les mêmes : on avait beau se préparer au départ de ses enfants, c'était toujours dur de les voir partir et faire leur vie, là où eux-mêmes avaient fait la leur.

« J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine quand Rose est allée à Poudlard la première fois et Hermione a été insupportable pendant une semaine. Ça a été pire encore quand Hugo est parti à son tour.

- Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera quand mon aîné va s'en aller. J'essaie de me préparer psychologiquement.

- Tu as combien d'enfants ?

- Trois. Que des garçons. Le dernier a trois ans.

- Tu peux pouponner.

- On les a faits de façon à ce qu'il y en ait toujours un à la maison.

- T'es pas sérieux ?!

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu cette réaction quand elle m'a parlé de faire un troisième enfant. »

Cette fois-ci, Ron éclata de rire, toute tension envolée. Malfoy, lui, avait l'air un tantinet agacé, comme s'il pensait à sa compagne et à ses lubies. Il tenta de l'imaginer avec une belle Australienne à la peau bronzée, blonde, peut-être, d'un blond éclatant, avec ses trois enfants, un savant mélange des deux genres.

« Et Teddy ? Et Andromeda ?

- Ils vont bien. Mais Teddy a le même âge que Rose, non ?

- Oui, mais il est tellement discret avec sa vie privée… et puis, il parle très peu à Rose en plus, ils ne sont pas dans la même maison et n'ont pas le même caractère.

- C'est pas faux. Il a toujours eu un côté réservé et un autre assez déluré.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur, avec lui ?

- Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils. Avec elle.

- Elle a été comme sa mère ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ses parents. Ni elle, ni moi. Mais ça lui a permis d'avoir une vie plus équilibrée. »

Ils parlèrent longtemps. De Teddy, qui comptait devenir médicomage comme son père de substitution, de Rose qui était une gentille fille mais assez réservée, pleine d'amour et de générosité, d'Andromeda qui se faisait vieille mais qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse avec toute cette marmaille, de Hugo qui était une vraie tête brûlée, de la femme de Draco, dont il ne prononça jamais le prénom, qui semblait lui avoir redonné le goût de vivre, toujours là dans les moments difficiles.

Ils se parlèrent comme de vieux amis, qui ne se seraient pas vus depuis longtemps, pleins de souvenirs à partager et de nouvelles à donner. Ron découvrit à quel point Malfoy avait changé et à quel point il aimait ses fils, et à quel point il admirait et respectait sa compagne pour lui avoir offert de tels présents.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, peut-être même des années, Ron eut la sensation d'être compris. C'était un sentiment assez réconfortant qui lui mit du baume au cœur. C'était Malfoy, pourtant. Mais cela lui fit du bien. Il était devenu quelqu'un de tellement bien…

Il avait sauvé sa fille.

Il était un héros. Un vrai.

Comme Harry.

_« Ah, si tu nous voyais, Harry… Tu rigolerais bien. »_

**OoO**

Rose sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard et il fallut attendre un mois pour qu'elle puisse récupérer son bébé. Elle ne retourna pas à Poudlard, trop fragile pour cela, et commença à suivre des cours par correspondance. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle-même savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de retourner à l'école, trop instable émotionnellement et psychologiquement.

Ce fut Ron qui lui annonça, après une étreinte solide à lui briser les os, des larmes et des baisers, qu'elle risquait d'être stérile. Sa fille pleura, longtemps, mais lui dit qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais de bêtises. Voir son père et sa mère dans un tel état de souffrance et de désespoir, même si elle était bien en vie, avait été comme un électrochoc. Même Hugo s'était mis à pleurer, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour se retenir. Elle leur avait juré qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais, qu'elle regrettait, et qu'elle aimait son bébé.

Étrangement, Rose s'en sortit plutôt bien. Elle apprit un mois après sa sortie, après quelques tests, qu'elle pourrait finalement avoir des enfants plus tard, que ce serait compliqué mais que ce n'était pas impossible, qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Elle récupéra son enfant et s'en occupa aussi bien que n'importe quelle mère, lui offrant tout l'amour que son cœur lui permettait de donner. Timothy devint le centre de son univers, l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

Et celles de son père, aussi. Une fois le choc passé, Ron avait finalement bien accepté l'idée d'être grand-père, bien qu'il soit très jeune, et il s'occupait de son petit-fils comme s'il était son propre enfant. Cela soulageait un peu sa fille, maladroite et qui ne savait pas toujours comment gérer son bébé. Ils faisaient des bourdes ensemble, les réparaient ensemble, jouaient avec la petite merveille et la pourrie gâtait comme jamais.

Rose allait bien. Parfois, elle était morose, un peu triste, mais la majeure partie du temps, elle allait bien. Quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle en parlait avec son père : il était le seul à vraiment la comprendre et à la soutenir, il était son confident. Hugo était trop jeune pour avoir un rôle pareil.

Et puis sa mère…

Hermione était celle qui allait le plus mal depuis que le petit était arrivé à la maison. Autant son état s'était-il amélioré quand elle avait récupéré sa fille, inondant la boite aux lettres de leur sauveur de présents, sans l'avoir jamais rencontré car il était rentré en Australie le lendemain de l'intervention, autant être confronté au bébé fut une expérience douloureuse. Il était la cause principale de tout ce désordre et ce qui avait failli tuer son enfant. Non pas qu'elle lui en veuille, il n'était responsable de rien, et Ron savait qu'elle aimait son petit-fils. Le problème, c'était la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers lui, envers sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas soutenue. Plus que toutes les difficultés qui s'abattaient sur leur chemin, c'était l'idée que Rose avait failli mourir à cause de ces mœurs sorcières qu'elle avait épousées sans discussion qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

Elle n'avait pas été là pour sa fille. Et alors que tout s'arrangeait, et que tout se compliquait, elle avait la sensation d'être toujours absente.

Elle le fut encore quand Malfoy leur donna ses dates pour passer les voir. Ron avait insisté, à la fin de leur discussion, pour qu'il passe un jour chez eux pour rencontrer Rose : elle devait le rencontrer et le remercier, elle lui devait la vie. Malfoy n'avait pas paru particulièrement contre cette idée, il était juste très occupé et, autant le dire, passer les frontières était une prise de tête monstre. Cependant, deux mois après la sortie de Rose, il lui envoya un courrier pour le prévenir qu'il débarquerait à Londres le mois suivant avec son fils aîné : il avait quelques petites affaires à régler et devait emmener son garçon au chemin de Traverse lui acheter quelques petites bricoles. Il comptait loger la semaine chez ses parents, comme il le faisait toujours.

Ils avaient donc choisi un après-midi, qui correspondait autant à l'emploi du temps de Ron que du médicomage. Forcément, comme d'habitude, Hermione dut annuler à la dernière minute. Ron lui en voulut. Beaucoup. Et le lui fit sentir. Deux jours avant, quand elle lui dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de se libérer, le rouquin l'envoya bouler : la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de rencontrer Draco et elle était tellement traumatisée qu'elle se réfugiait dans son travail plutôt que d'aller consulter. Il refusait de l'avoir à la maison de tout l'après-midi, qu'elle aille donc à ses affaires et qu'elle les laisse tranquilles. Blessée, elle s'en était allée travailler. Malgré tout.

La maison était en effervescence. C'était les vacances d'été, Hugo était rentré de Poudlard, et il était aux petits soins avec son neveu, le trimballant partout avec lui. Ça lui faisait repenser à l'an passé, quand le compagnon de son frère Charlie avait mis au monde leur premier enfant que Hugo, du haut de ses douze ans, emmenait partout le bébé avec lui, comme s'il était sa mère, alors que visiblement il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Pendant ce temps-là, sa sœur préparait le thé et les gâteaux, heureuse d'accueillir celui qui avait été le pire ennemi de son père et qui lui avait permis de vivre. Ron tentait de donner un aspect convenable à sa petite maison et de la faire aussi propre que possible. À croire qu'ils recevaient un invité important…

Mais en quelque sorte, c'était le cas.

Pourtant, il n'avait échangé quasiment aucune lettre avec Malfoy, ces derniers mois, sauf pour fixer un rendez-vous. Il avait encore cette sensation un peu étrange de vieux camarades qui se retrouvaient. Une sensation qu'il n'avait même plus avec ses anciens camarades de chambrée, qui avaient été très étonnés, pour ne pas dire stupéfaits, d'apprendre que c'était Malfoy qui avait sauvé sa fille. À croire qu'il était en train de leur jouer un vilain tour, à jouer les philanthropes… Hermione l'avait pensé aussi, sur le coup. Que ça cachait quelque chose. Ron, lui, avait décidé de jouer les simples d'esprit. Il avait trop souffert en vingt-quatre heures pour se malmener le cœur et l'estomac avec ces choses-là.

Il était bientôt quinze heures, heure à laquelle Malfoy devait arriver en compagnie de son fils aîné. Ron se demandait bien quelle tête il pouvait avoir. Il s'était fait la réflexion après coup que Malfoy était bien pâle pour quelqu'un qui vivait depuis quinze ans en Australie, il se demandait si ses fils étaient plus habitués au soleil et s'ils avaient un teint plus basané. Ça devait être de beaux gamins. Et la dame… Il aurait bien voulu la rencontrer, aussi. Madame Malfoy. Celle qui avait fait plier cet homme si froid et réservé, qui avait su l'attendrir, lui offrir une famille et l'aider à supporter cet exil…

À quinze heures tapantes, on sonna à la porte. Rose se précipita pour aller ouvrir, alors que Ron terminait de changer son petit-fils dans la salle de bain. Il entendit sa fille accueillir joyeusement le médicomage, de même pour Hugo qui venait de passer dans l'entrée. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau, son petit-fils dans les bras, Ron entendit la voix trainante de Malfoy, et celle plus claire de celui qui devait être son fils. Le cœur battant, il arriva à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Qui s'effondra.

C'était un peu comme si son cœur venait de s'arrêter, pour la seconde fois. C'était comme si, soudain, il revenait quinze ans en arrière. Il se revoyait dans leur dortoir, assis sur leurs lits, à essayer de rire pour oublier ce qui les attendait le lendemain, leur couverture sur les genoux et leur pyjama sur le dos.

C'était comme si soudain, cette lettre qu'il avait retrouvée sur son lit n'avait jamais existé…

Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage un peu crispé, un peu brouillé. Une de ses mains était posée sur l'épaule de son fils de onze ans, qui arborait une chevelure noire et sauvage, deux yeux d'un vert pétant plantés au milieu de son visage rond et doux.

Un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tout à fait, mais dont il pouvait retracer quelques traits.

Son cœur tomba sur le sol…

« Bonjour, Weasley. Je te présente James-Sirius, mon fils aîné.

- Bonjour Ron ! »

Il avait son sourire. Cette petite fossette, au coin de sa bouche. La même étincelle dans ses grands yeux verts, la même malice. Et ces cheveux, ses indomptables cheveux…

Plus tard, il comprendrait.

Plus tard, il saurait que tout n'avait été qu'une vaste farce. Que cette baguette qui avait appartenu à Malfoy n'était pas dans sa main quand le sort fatal avait été jeté. Que ce grand feu, c'était lui qui l'avait allumé, avec la baguette de ce monstre qui venait de mourir.

Et que toute cette histoire…

De mort…

De cris et de visions d'horreur…

De cauchemars à répétition…

De procès et de jugements…

D'exil…

Tout cela…

N'était qu'une vaste blague.

Mais pour le moment, il était effondré sur le sol, son petit-fils dans les bras, quinze ans de manque, de nostalgie et d'incompréhension coulant sur ses joues, alors que des sanglots douloureux secouaient son corps gémissant.

Mais pour le moment, il pleurait à ce qu'il avait perdu…

Et à ce qu'il retrouverait.

FIN


	8. Sweet

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Elise-rose-cullen, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Sweet". J'espère que cet OS te fera plaisir !

J'assume plus ou moins cette OS rose bonbon et dégoulinant de sucre... Vous dites que je fais des trucs trop tristes ? Vous allez êtres servis !

* * *

Lollipop

Au bout du couloir, Weasley et Granger marchaient d'un bon pas, l'un semblant subir le poids de son sac tandis que l'autre, droite comme un i, tenait fermement un gros bouquin dans ses bras. Sans doute allaient-ils dans leur salle commune, vu l'heure.

Un peu en retrait, Potter marchait, les mains dans les poches, le bâton de sa sucette entre les lèvres se mouvant d'un coin à l'autre de sa bouche. Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il vit le trio, et plus particulièrement le brun, si décontracté, une sucrerie à la bouche et ses yeux verts semblant tout droit tournés vers lui.

Forcément, quand le blond croisa le rouquin et sa copine, ils lui lancèrent un regard peu avenant, sans cesser de discuter, mais leurs yeux exprimaient toute l'aversion qu'ils ressentaient pour le blond. Draco le leur rendit bien, mais quand il croisa les yeux vert émeraude du Survivant, il ne put faire la même chose. D'autant plus que le brun sortit la sucette de sa bouche. Une sucette ronde et plate, rouge fraise, brillante de salive. Avec un léger sourire, tout en passant à côté de lui, il la tendit vers ses lèvres que le blond ouvrit d'instinct pour accueillir la sucrerie entre elles.

Et Potter continua à avancer, sans un mot, farfouillant dans sa poche sans doute pour sortir une autre sucette, dans le dos de ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco, lui, venait de refermer sa bouche sur le bâton et suçait non sans un certain délice le bonbon, en se disant que, plutôt que d'être excité à l'idée que la salive de Harry rendait la sucette tout de suite bien meilleure, il devrait sérieusement s'inquiéter de son cas.

Sérieusement.

Soudain, énervé, il parcourut le chemin qu'il lui restait jusqu'aux cachots afin de rejoindre sa chambre particulière de préfet en chef, qu'il avait dérobée à la rentrée à Granger, Dumbledore voulant récompenser le jeune homme pour son courage lors de la précédente bataille, la jeune fille ayant déjà reçu bien assez d'honneur comme ça. Jeune fille qui prit très mal ce « favoritisme », comme elle l'appelait, mais le blond n'en avait cure et il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de ce cadeau, certes accordé avec une certaine pitié : lui, au moins, il avait sa chambre pour lui tout seul.

Il pressa tout de même le pas, de peur de rencontrer un de ses camarades de classe. Il avait une sucette à la bouche et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit le remarque : il avait beau avoir ensorcelé le bâton pour qu'il soit invisible, difficile d'entretenir une conversation intelligible avec un truc aussi gros dans la bouche. Et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il l'extraie de sa bouche… De toute manière, il était habitué à ce genre de petites magouilles.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'il y était habitué.

Deux mois.

Deux très, très, _très_ longs mois. Tellement longs que c'était à se demander comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps et comment il allait faire pour continuer à survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année à ce rythme-là.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, le blond jeta son sac dans un coin et s'affala sur son lit à baldaquin, sa sucette toujours dans la bouche, dont il désensorcela le bâtonnet. Il la savoura pendant quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague, repensant à Harry, ses grands yeux verts couleur sucette à la pomme, sa bouche luisante et son léger sourire quand il lui avait tendu sensuellement la friandise, la faisant glisser hors de ses lèvres, avec un tel naturel que Draco se serait maudit d'être si faible, s'il n'était pas autant en manque.

Il se faisait pitié. Mais à un point…

Tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide et d'une soirée tout aussi stupide. S'il n'était pas allé se bourrer la gueule après cette fameuse fête d'Halloween organisée par Dumbledore, histoire de rendre cette sinistre soirée on ne peut plus joyeuse, Draco n'en serait pas là. Il savait pourtant que ça allait mal se terminer, que ce genre d'after où l'alcool coulait à flot, à l'abri du regard du corps professoral, était très dangereux pour sa santé. Très dangereux.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, les tensions entre les maisons s'étaient quelque peu apaisées, et comme le disait si poétiquement Blaise, les élèves des différentes maisons ne se reproduisaient plus entre eux. Jusque-là, Draco n'avait jamais été abordé, ou alors à de très rares occasions, par des filles ou des garçons des autres maisons. À chaque fois, c'étaient des Serpentard, et Draco n'avait fricoté qu'avec des gens de sa maison. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec il ne savait quelle pureté du sang, c'était plutôt parce qu'il connaissait ces gens-là, trop fiers pour parler ouvertement de ces petits égarements avec le joli blond, qui dominait systématiquement.

Cependant, depuis la rentrée, plusieurs filles puis garçons lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il les intéressait beaucoup, et notamment Kevin Entwhistle. Ah, ce Kevin, songea Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis deux mois, ce nom le révulsait au plus haut point.

Serdaigle de septième année, Entwhistle était plutôt mignon, pour ne pas dire très beau, il avait de la conversation et ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises. En somme, il en avait dans la tête et très certainement dans le pantalon. Depuis quelques semaines, il lui faisait une cour assez impressionnante, le cherchant et le titillant comme on l'avait fait, à l'exception de Potter. Mais Potter était une exception, à part entière, Draco ne pouvait guère les mettre au même niveau. Cependant, il était impossible pour Draco d'envisager une quelconque relation avec ce garçon car il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que le blond recherchait chez un homme. À la limite, ils auraient pu très bien coucher ensemble, mais il comprit très rapidement que le Serdaigle ne le lâcherait plus si jamais il cédait, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'idée saugrenue d'être au-dessus.

Après un bon mois d'une cour acharnée mais vaine, Entwhistle l'avait piégé. Lors de cette secrète et alcoolisée soirée d'Halloween, Draco était bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et ce n'étaient pas ses amis qui allaient l'aider à se tirer de son faux pas, vu l'état où ils étaient. Draco ne se rappelait quasiment pas du pari qu'il fit avec son prétendant, mais par contre, quand il vit le contrat signé de sa main le lendemain, rédigé dans une prose misérable avec une plume à papote, ce qui montrait bien le coup monté de cet abruti d'Entwhistle, il tomba des nues. Au point qu'il tapa un scandale de tous les diables à ses amis, qui encaissèrent sans un mot.

Ou presque.

**OoO**

« Vous vous rendez compte de la situation ?! Cet enfoiré m'a fait signer un contrat ! Un putain de contrat !

- Mais…

- Et vous m'avez laissé faire un truc pareil ?! Bande d'incapables, de traitres !

- Je te signale que Pansy a parié avec Patil qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de C en Botanique, et tu sais à quel point son niveau est misérable et que Théodore était tellement ivre qu'il a parié avec Millicent qu'il ne dirait plus putain jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Blaise, je t'emmerde.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous aviez _pas_ le droit de me faire ça, bande d'abrutis !

- Arrête de m'insulter, c'est ta faute si tu tiens pas l'alcool !

- Moi ?! Moi, je tiens pas l'alcool ?!

- T'as trop bu hier soir, j'y peux rien moi ! T'as fait une connerie, t'assumes !

- Mais vous étiez où pendant que je faisais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ?!

- Alors, voyons voir… Millicent dormait dans un coin, Tracey faisait la conversation à Brian McGregor, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui racontait mais ça l'a fait vomir, et Gregory chantait l'hymne de Poudlard avec Vincent. Puis… oh, la vodka a soudain rendu Pansy lesbienne donc elle était en train de draguer Lavande qui trouvait ça plutôt rigolo, et c'est vrai que c'était marrant, surtout quand elles ont commencé à danser la valse. Quant à Daphnée, elle était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Dean, mais ils avaient remplacé les pièces avec des petits verres bien remplis. Et Blaise, il me faisait la déclaration d'amour la plus décousue et charmante que j'ai entendue lors de ma courte vie. »

Puis, un ange passa.

« Et Théodore, il était où ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu. Seamus aussi d'ailleurs. Il t'a violé, Théo ?

- Théodore ?!

- Nan, on était fringué quand on s'est réveillé…

- Réveillé où ça ?!

- Dans le dortoir des Gryffy. C'est Potter qui m'a réveillé, il m'a dit de sortir avant que ses potes se réveillent et qu'ils le fassent de façon un peu plus violente. »

Autant le groupe de septième année avait eu l'air clairement stupéfait quand Luna s'était assise à côté de Blaise pour leur énumérer ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente comme si elle leur détaillait leur menu du midi, autant l'idée que Théodore ait pu fricoter avec l'irlandais les hallucinait carrément.

« Me regardez pas comme ça, bande de demeurés, il en a après mon cul depuis le début de l'année, et vous le savez bien…

- Il est pas tellement là, le problème…

- Hey, j'étais bourré, je me rappelle de rien. Que je sache, moi, je me suis pas retrouvé à poils au matin, Potter peut largement en témoigner.

- Qui s'est… putain Pansy, t'es pas sérieuse ?! »

La jeune femme plongea son nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage pour cacher ses joues écarlates. Assise en face d'elle, Daphnée la regardait, bouche bée. Draco préféra ne rien dire, il était toujours terriblement en colère et se fichait bien de la vie sexuelle de son amie. Sa vie intime, à lui, était bien plus intéressante…

« Bref, tout ça, on s'en fout ! Mon problème est grave, très grave !

- Oh, arrête, t'abu…

- Blaise, tu connais Draco aussi bien que moi, donc tu sais qu'il n'abuse pas. »

Le blond leva fièrement le menton tout en croisant les bras, toisant Blaise qui jeta un regard en biais à Théodore qui mâchouillait péniblement sa tartine. Oh oui, ils savaient tous que ce qui s'était passé la veille entre Draco Malfoy et Kevin Entwhistle allait faire de leur vie un enfer.

« Mais t'inquiètes, on va t'aider. On est des Serpentard ou pas ? On va lui faire perdre son pari, tu vas voir !

- C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper…

- Arrête Draco, vous êtes aussi accro l'un que l'autre, c'est évident que vous allez craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Le tout, c'est que ce soit lui qui craque le premier ! À nous d'élaborer un plan pour le faire céder… »

**OoO**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Draco Malfoy avait développé une addiction au sucre assez sévère, en partie à cause de sa mère qui lui envoyait des sucreries toutes les semaines pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim, comme disait Pansy avec sarcasme. Comme s'il pouvait manquer de nourriture à Poudlard… mais de sucre, certes, ça il pouvait très facilement en manquer.

Tout Poudlard, ou presque, était au courant de son goût pour tout ce qui était sucré mais la plupart ignoraient son addiction qui pouvait le rendre de très mauvaise humeur quand il était en carence, surtout en période de stress, où il était tout simplement imbuvable. Et forcément, Entwhistle s'était informé et avait joué avec le plus gros point faible de l'objet de ses désirs…

En cette soirée de beuverie, Draco avait parié avec Entwhistle qu'il se priverait de sucre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tandis que lui, accro au café, s'en passerait sur la même période. Si Draco perdait, il devrait sortir avec Entwhistle sur une période minimum d'un mois, et si jamais c'était l'autre qui perdait, il devait le laisser tranquille. Leur contrat serait matérialisé par un bracelet en argent à leur poignet : si l'un d'eux échouait, il deviendrait noir tandis que celui du gagnant virerait au doré.

Autant dire que quand Entwhistle lui présenta le contrat le matin même, Draco se traita de tous les noms, avant d'aller gueuler sur ses amis pour apaiser quelque peu ses souffrances. Ce contrat le condamnait à passer huit mois de jeûne et à se passer de pâtisseries et il ne savait quels plats contenant de près ou de loin du sucre, ainsi que de certaines boissons. Son chocolat chaud du matin, il avait dû y renoncer.

Et à sa modique bonne humeur du matin également.

Car un Draco qui n'a pas sa dose de sucre de la journée est un Draco exécrable. Une fois la cuite passée, ses amis se rendirent très rapidement compte de l'étendue du problème et de ce qu'ils allaient subir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si les deux parieurs ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Tous savaient à quel point il était nécessaire pour la santé mentale de Draco et la santé physique de son entourage que le blond ait sa dose de sucre quotidienne, et Merlin savait à quel point elle pouvait être élevée lors des moments de stress ou d'angoisse, notamment quand il avait un examen ou un devoir important à rendre.

En somme, Draco Malfoy devint en l'espace de quelques jours une véritable boule de nerfs. Il lui devint impossible de prendre un petit déjeuner correct : il n'aimait pas le café, à moins d'y mettre quatre à cinq cuillères de sucre, adorait le chocolat chaud sucré mais détestait le lait tout seul, et quant au jus de fruit, il était à proscrire, il n'aimait pas ça. Dans le contrat, il était inscrit qu'il avait le droit aux fruits. Un éclair de lucidité, visiblement… Donc le sucre naturel d'un fruit lui convenait. Mais tout ce qui était sucre de canne ou de betterave, miel et ses dérivés… interdits. Entwhistle avait été très clair là-dessus. Enfoiré, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus bourré à ce moment-là, celui-là ?

Ne lui restait plus que le thé. Mais Draco, à la grande horreur de Théodore, le buvait avec du sucre. Donc son thé du matin, seule boisson qu'il pouvait se permettre, était très difficile à avaler. Et quant à la brioche, la confiture, tarte, beignet et il ne savait quelle douceur du matin… fini.

Draco était réduit à manger de la viande ou du poisson et des légumes. Régime tortue, comme disait Blaise. Avec du pain et de l'eau.

C'était horrible. Absolument horrible. Un véritable calvaire, une torture mentale. D'autant plus qu'à plusieurs reprises, on essaya d'« empoisonner » sa nourriture et y intégrer du sucre. Il était impossible de contaminer les plats venant de la cuisine, mais à la moindre inattention, son plat ou sa boisson étaient fichus. Tout était bon pour le faire tomber. Entwhistle le voulait et il semblait prêt à tout le faire céder. Bien sûr, ses amis veillaient au grain et aucun n'aurait pu le trahir, l'encerclant quand il mangeait pour que personne ne l'embête. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, ceux-là…

Mais Draco était nerveux. Il était toujours angoissé quand il mangeait, guettait son bracelet, maudissait Entwhistle et ses vices cachés de Serpentard…

Ce n'était qu'un pari. Draco aurait pu céder, après tout, Entwhistle n'était pas si laid que ça, et visiblement, le jeune homme avait vraiment envie de lui et de lui prouver sa valeur, bien que le blond y soit complètement insensible. Mais tout était question de fierté : on n'avait pas Draco Malfoy de cette manière-là, il avait dit non et on l'avait piégé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il était hors de question qu'il cède à ce vaut-rien qui avait osé le prendre en traître et lui imposer cette cure anti-sucre.

Il détestait Entwhistle.

Il le haïssait.

Et cette haine lui permit de tenir à peine deux semaines. Il était prêt à craquer, à bouffer le premier morceau de sucre qui lui tombait sous la main. Les examens de Noël, qui n'étaient que de petits contrôles de routine sans grande importance, arrivaient à grands pas et l'angoisse montait en lui. Le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour Entwhistle était sans commune mesure, mais il était prêt à craquer. C'était trop, pour lui, beaucoup trop… et pour ses amis aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mécaniquement, Draco fit tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche, produisant un petit bruit quand le bonbon tapa ses dents. Un petit bruit si familier, si… agréable. Lentement, Draco sortit le bonbon de sa bouche et regarda la surface rouge et translucide. Il se rappela que Harry l'avait sucée avant de la lui donner et que sans elle, il serait devenu complètement dingue.

Tout Poudlard, ou presque, était au courant de son stupide pari. Les Serpentard sont perfides, c'était bien connu, mais en dépit de tous leurs efforts, ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver la moindre solution pour aider le blond, que ce soit ses amis ou ses prétendants.

Jusqu'à Potter.

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Draco arpentait les couloirs. Ce n'était pas à son tour de faire sa ronde mais il avait échangé son tour avec le préfet de Poufsouffle, ayant un grand besoin de s'aérer la tête, et tant qu'il y était, autant que cela soit un minimum utile. Son collègue avait ricané en se moquant de lui : au moins, cette cure était bénéfique pour lui, non seulement il faisait régime mais en plus il faisait du sport en marchant sans cesse. Agacé, le blond lui avait répondu qu'il ne grossissait pas et l'autre avait répliqué que c'était un vrai mystère et qu'il devrait vraiment s'inquiéter pour ça : ce n'était pas bon de maigrir aussi facilement et d'être obligé de se goinfrer de sucre pour avoir un poids correct.

Draco avait haussé les épaules puis avait commencé sa ronde : il savait parfaitement que le préfet avait raison, son père lui-même s'était inquiété en voyant que priver son fils de sucrerie revenait à le faire maigrir de façon assez inquiétante. Narcissa ne voyait pas où était le problème, elle avait toujours vu sa mère manger des pâtisseries à longueur de journée et ne pas prendre un gramme. Ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas de Bellatrix et Andromeda qui ne bénéficiaient pas de la même morphologie que leur génitrice et de leur sœur cadette…

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait espéré, cette balade ne l'apaisa en rien : il avait faim de sucre, il était énervé, en colère et n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Et cet état le rendait autant insupportable pour lui-même que pour son entourage… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait céder à Entwhistle ou bien continuer à lutter et bousiller son année avec ce pari stupide. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement lui dire oui, sortir avec lui, lui faire voir monts et merveilles et enfin piétiner son cœur tout comme lui avait piétiné son honneur avec ce pari Ô combien stupide.

Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

« Malfoy ? »

Il fit un bon de dix mètres en entendant son nom. La main sur le cœur, il se tourna et ne cacha pas sa surprise envoyant Potter, sorti de nulle part, en milieu d'un couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, par Merlin ?!

- Je voulais te voir. À propos du pari. »

Draco jura intérieurement : même lui y accordait une importance, à ce fichu pari. Il était inutile d'essayer d'étouffer l'affaire, tout se savait dans ce château, mais il n'aurait pas cru que Potter puisse s'y intéresser. Mais en quoi ça le regardait, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, qu'il se soit fait couillonner en beauté ? Quoi, ça le faisait jubiler de le voir dans cette situation ? Il était si gamin que ça ?

_Draco_, se dit-il intérieurement, _si c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, tu n'hésiterais pas une seule_ _seconde à venir l'emmerder…_

« Oui, et ?

- Il parait que t'es privé de sucre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, si Kevin ne lâche pas l'affaire, c'est bien ça ? »

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'il n'avait pas à se mettre dans un tel état à cause de Potter, qu'il n'était pas plus important que les autres et que son avis sur la question ne changerait rien à la situation. Mais ça l'emmerdait profondément quand même, il aurait préféré que son balafré préféré ferme ses oreilles comme il savait si bien le faire depuis la fin de la guerre et qu'il ignore toute cette histoire.

Il se sentait tellement misérable, à côté de lui… Draco faisait toute une affaire de cette histoire de sucre, de fierté et d'amour non partagé. Et lui, ce héros national, ce gamin de dix-sept ans trop petit pour son âge, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses traditionnelles lunettes rondes, il osait s'y intéresser…

Non, décidément, rien n'aurait pu le rabaisser davantage que _ça_…

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution pour pallier ce manque de sucre ?

- T'es con ou quoi, Potter ? J'ai pas le droit de bouffer de sucre, comment tu veux remplacer ça ? C'est comme si t'étais interdit de sel, rien ne peut remplacer…

- J'ai une solution à te proposer.

- Tu serais pas le premier. »

Sans répondre, Potter ouvrit son sac et en sortit une thermos en métal avant de le remettre à sa place sur ses épaules. Draco regarda le récipient d'un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Ta solution se trouve là-dedans.

- Et elle coute combien, ta solution ?

- Un baiser. »

Il n'était pas le premier à tenter sa chance et certainement pas le dernier à lui demander quelques secondes de bonheur contre lui ou contre ses lèvres. Mais il n'avait pas n'importe quel garçon devant lui. C'était Potter. Son ennemi d'école, son opposé, un gamin ayant grandi trop vite, et qui comme d'autres, venait tenter sa chance. Pour une raison que Draco n'aurait su expliquer, Potter était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments et semblait être clairement attiré par lui. Il l'avait vu, dans ses yeux verts, et il le sentait depuis quelque temps déjà, même si jusque-là il n'avait pas su mettre de mots sur comportement du brun.

En plus… il était beau comme un cœur, cet enfoiré. À quoi bon se leurrer… À quoi bon nier qu'il était mignon comme tout, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, son léger sourire et cette timidité presque affligeante qui faisait tout son charme. C'était tout à fait son genre. Draco aimait les mignons. Pas les mecs plus grands et plus musclés que lui, virils et qui se voulaient dominants. Il préférait les garçons plus fluets, plus timides, réservés. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment avec son caractère, mais c'était ainsi. Et Potter faisait partie de ceux-là…

Et Potter venait le draguer…

_Pourquoi tu t'abaisses à ça…_

« Tu crois que ta solution mérite un baiser.

- Largement. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Potter lui tendit sa thermos et Draco l'attrapa, toujours aussi septique. Jusque-là, le blond ne s'était jamais risqué à consommer quoique ce soit qui ne vienne pas de la Grande Salle, car il n'avait confiance en personne. Mais étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à se méfier du jeune homme. Il était trop gentil pour le tromper et se jouer de lui. À moins que tout ceci ne soit effectivement qu'un mauvais tour…

Mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à lui faire confiance.

Alors, sans le lâcher des yeux, Draco ouvrit la thermos et but une gorgée.

Son cœur se serra et son ventre se révulsa quand il sentit le goût chaud et sucré du chocolat liquide mélangé au lait. Un effroyable sentiment de trahison le glaça. Cet enfoiré s'était foutu de sa gueule. Et alors que Draco avalait malgré lui le liquide, car il aurait beau cracher, il était trop tard, Potter glissa deux doigts sous son bracelet, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Stupéfait, Draco vit que la couleur demeurait inchangée.

« Par Merlin, mais comment…

- Je peux avoir ma récompense ?

- Mais comment t'as fait ? T'as mis quoi là-dedans ?!

- Malfoy…

- Quoi, c'est un faux contrat ? C'est pas un bracelet magique ? C'est pas possible, il a pas pu…

- Tu comptes respecter ta promesse ou non ? »

Là, tout de suite, Draco se fichait bien de sa promesse : il voulait _savoir_. Comment diable Potter avait-il réussi cette prouesse ?! Il y avait forcément un truc et il allait savoir quoi. Mais il eut beau lui poser toutes les questions possibles, Potter garda ce sourire mystérieux aux lèvres et continua à exiger son baiser d'un air un peu gamin. Un peu taquin.

« Tu n'auras pas ton baiser tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ! »

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que le jeune homme puisse réellement venir le voir avec cette boisson pour un baiser. Il ne le pensait pas assez superficiel pour faire ça. Et puis, de toute manière, Draco n'avait pas envisagé quoi que ce soit avec lui. Il avait beau le trouver à croquer, objectivement, une fois toute son aversion passée disparue, mais de là à approfondir avec lui… Non. Ça ne rimait à rien. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre une vraie relation avec ce garçon, pas avec leurs antécédents, pas avec l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à lui… Il méritait bien mieux qu'un blondinet accro au sucre, narcissique au possible et imbu de lui-même à la limite du déraisonnable.

Potter, lui demeurait sérieux. Et puis, il finit par comprendre qu'il n'aurait rien, et alors, les traits de son visage se tendirent, son sourire disparut et quelque chose entre la déception et la douleur avait vrillé les yeux.

« Je suis pas assez bien, pas vrai ? Juste bon à te filer du chocolat allégé. Désolé de ne pas être même pas aussi bien qu'Entwhistle, Malfoy. »

Et Potter tourna les talons, lui laissant la thermos. Ses yeux verts lui avaient serré le cœur. Sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi, le blond se précipita vers lui, le força à se retourner, puis écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il en avait embrassé, des mecs. Franchement, Draco avait expérimenté, avec des plus âgés et avec des plus jeunes. Mais un baiser de Harry Potter, c'était juste du bonheur en barre.

Et ce type…

Il était bien plus que cela encore.

**OoO**

Les yeux mi-clos, Draco se rappela de ce moment si particulier et si fort en émotions. Il se souvint de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, ses dents, ses mains dans ses cheveux, si chaudes, si tendres, qui caressaient ses joues et effleuraient son cou…

C'était juste bon.

Un peu maladroit… mais bon.

Ce type, c'était juste de l'or en barre.

Et pourtant, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Enfin, c'était compliqué, songea le Serpentard en refaisant tourner sa sucette dans sa bouche, les sourcils froncés. Tout était compliqué avec Harry. Tout. À commencer par son univers : ses amis qui ne comprendraient pas, la rivalité qui demeurait entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, son emploi du temps de ministre… et sa putain de gentillesse.

C'était sans doute le plus grand obstacle entre eux : sa gentillesse. Il n'était pas bête comme ses pieds, loin de là, mais tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme bien et rempli de bons sentiments était comme un mur infranchissable pour Draco. En général, il faisait peu de cas de ses partenaires ou petits copains, il se fichait bien de ce qu'ils ressentaient et des blessures qu'il pourrait leur infliger. Mais Harry était bien différent, et à force de le côtoyer, Draco avait appris à le connaître, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était tout à fait son genre de mec. Cependant, l'idée de lui faire du mal, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, bloquait tout entre eux.

Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point le jeune homme pouvait se montrer insistant. En l'espace de quelques jours, Potter était devenu son fournisseur officiel de sucreries « allégées » comme il disait, au début. Des sucreries que sa tante avait préparées pour son cousin, l'été précédent, dans un vain espoir qu'il maigrisse. Il avait été tellement malheureux d'être ainsi privé de sucre qu'elle laissa tomber l'affaire et jeta tout à la poubelle. Tout en bénissant la stupidité de son cousin, Potter s'était empressé de tout récupérer. En quand il avait appris pour le pari de Draco et s'être renseigné sur les détails du contrat, le jeune homme s'était présenté à lui avec du chocolat chaud sucré à l'aspartame.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'était l'aspartame et à vrai dire il s'en fichait bien. Enfin, au début, il avait cherché à comprendre comment Potter s'était débrouillé pour que la triche passe inaperçue au niveau de son bracelet, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était dur en affaire… Tant que Draco lui refusa le peu d'attention qu'il lui demandait, il n'obtint absolument rien. Le blond ne voulait pas céder à son ancien ennemi, et il le lui avait expliqué, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon et qu'il ferait mieux de tourner la page. Mais on pouvait dire que Potter était du genre tenace.

Et qu'il avait une façon de draguer bien particulière…

Non sans un sourire, Draco repensa à toutes ces rencontres, brèves ou longues, où Potter d'un regard ou d'un geste l'attirait à lui. Au début, c'était les friandises qu'il suçait constamment qui alléchaient son regard, puis, ce fut lui, tout simplement. Lui, ses yeux vert pomme, son léger sourire, ses fossettes au coin des lèvres et cette gentillesse qui faisait qu'il cédait quasiment systématiquement, glissant quelques « doses » de sucre plus ou moins discrètement dans la poche du blond.

Comment ne pas craquer face à un type qui vous séduit l'estomac mais aussi les sens, à coups de sucettes, le bâtonnet négligemment calé à coin de la bouche ou alors tournant contre sa langue, accompagné d'un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses ? Ce type était un danger public, Draco l'avait rapidement compris, et le repousser devenait sans cesse plus compliqué, surtout quand il voyait d'autres garçons s'approcher de lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait jaloux.

Jaloux de ces types qui pourraient l'avoir aussi facilement, sans complexer sur les différences qui les opposaient, sur ce que les autres diraient et les regards qu'on leur lancerait constamment.

C'était compliqué d'être avec lui, mais de le repousser, aussi, et de rester loin de lui.

Potter était devenu Harry en l'espace d'un petit mois.

Il était passé de mec potable à joli garçon plein de rêve et de tendresse, à mille lieues de ce que Draco était et avait eu. Et cette différence trop importante lui faisait peur.

Très peur.

Alors il se contentait de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Harry le happait avec ses yeux magnifiques en plein couloir tandis que Draco effleurait ses hanches quand ils entraient en classe, voire la main, quand il en avait l'accès. Une sorte de flirt, qui aurait dû s'approfondir depuis le temps.

Tout aurait été plus facile si ce fichu pari était terminé, se dit Draco en se redressant pour aller chercher son sac de cours et en sortir de quoi faire ses devoirs. Cette histoire durant depuis début novembre, nous étions à la mi-février, et le temps commençait à devenir long. En dépit de son addiction sans doute pire que la sienne envers le café, Entwhistle ne cédait pas. Nerveux comme jamais, il avait tout tenté pour que Draco avale du sucre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait essayé de le séduire également mais rien n'y faisait : il le privait de sucre, il l'avait privé de ses traditionnels chocolats de Noël, il était hors de question que ce cloporte l'approche.

En plus, pensa-t-il soudain, Harry se plaignait qu'ils ne se voient pas assez et la situation dure, mais franchement, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était si occupé, entre ses rondes de préfet, ses amis omniprésents et ceux d'Entwhistle qui prêchaient la bonne parole, sans compter l'emploi du temps de Harry qui devait lui aussi gérer ses amis mais aussi son équipe de Quidditch. Par bonheur, Draco avait été exempté de son rôle de capitaine, car si en plus il avait dû s'occuper de ça… Visiblement, Severus avait eu pitié de lui et avait confié la gestion de l'équipe à quelqu'un d'autre, Draco se contentant de prendre son balai, faire quelques exercices, chercher son vif d'or et rentrer dans sa chambre. En somme, le minimum syndical.

Difficile cependant de s'accorder avec Harry…

Agacé, Draco commença ses devoirs afin de ne plus y penser.

**OoO**

On toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne dans cette école à faire ce genre de truc… De toute manière, il entendait le tableau se déplacer pour laisser entrer son visiteur ainsi que les pas dans le couloir, à quoi bon toquer ? Harry était un véritable mystère…

« Entre, _Honey_. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de toquer, c'est stupide…

- Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de me voir.

- Si je voulais limiter tes visites, tu n'aurais pas le mot de passe de ma chambre. »

Allongé sur son lit, Draco était en train de lire un livre pour un devoir en métamorphose. Il leva le nez quand le sac de Harry s'échoua non loin de la porte alors qu'il faisait quelques pas pour le rejoindre, se déchaussant au passage. Il avait la mine fatiguée et quand il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas, Draco sentit une douce odeur de fruit.

« Toi, tu sors de la douche.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, entraînement. Je suis mort… »

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa deux sucettes. Il en tendit une à Draco, que ce dernier ne put décemment pas refuser. Il écouta vaguement Harry lui parler de sa séance d'entraînement qui l'avait mis sur les rotules. Il réagit à peine quand le jeune homme sauta du coq à l'âne en évoquant la Saint Valentin.

« Draco, tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te dire que dans deux semaines, c'est la Saint Valentin.

- Et ? »

Le blond ne comprit le problème que quand il entendit Harry soupirer. On en revenait sans cesse au même problème. Ça en devenait lassant…

« Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement rester amis ? Ne dis rien, ces dernières semaines ont prouvé qu'on pouvait très bien s'entendre…

- On s'embrasse, Draco. J'embrasse pas mes amis. »

Il y avait presque toujours un goût sucré dans sa bouche. Étrangement, quelque chose avait remué en lui quand Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne mangeait plus de sucre depuis qu'ils se voyaient.

« Je viens dans ta chambre, on passe certaines soirées ensemble… Je ne te demande pas d'officialiser la chose, d'en parler à tout le monde, mais ça fait deux mois qu'on flirte. Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à ma chance ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal pour…

- On en a parlé je ne sais combien de fois… Oui, on s'embrasse, oui, on passe du temps ensemble, mais tu sais que ce sera mal perçu par les autres, que ça va créer des embrouilles…

- Draco, honnêtement, je t'ai pas abordé pour être ton ami. Ça va faire deux mois que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre, je suis fatigué, là… Ne prends pas cet air exaspéré, s'il te plait.

- Toi aussi, tu me fatigues.

- Parce que je te mets face à la réalité ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre. T'as pas l'impression que ce sera mal vu, que je suis un abruti de Serpentard imbu de lui-même qui passe son temps à bouffer des sucreries et qui n'en a rien à foutre de ce qui n'est pas lui ? Je te ferai du mal, Harry, je suis pas capable de vivre une relation correcte avec qui que ce soit. Je t'apprécie, franchement, et tu le sais ça. Si vraiment il devait y avoir quelque chose entre nous, ce serait déjà… »

Soudain, Harry se leva et partit vers la porte à grands pas, enfilant ses chaussures au passage. Surpris, Draco se redressa et voulut se lever mais le brun revint, la hanse de son sac sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un gros sachet en plastique rempli de confiseries qu'il jeta sur le lit. Le visage fermé, tendu, il leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de lui faire un sourire, qui ne fut rien d'autre qu'une grimace.

« On arrête là. Avec tout ça, tu devrais tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année si tu y vas mollo. J'ai tenu quasiment un mois avec tes belles promesses, mais là j'en peux plus. Justin m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il n'est pas toi, mais au moins, lui, il sait ce qu'il veut. »

Et le visage tendu, craquelé par la douleur, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Mais avant même qu'il ne touche la poignée de la porte, il fut soudain plaqué contre elle. Le brun poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Deux mains fermes le retournèrent pour le plaquer à nouveau contre le battant en bois, et enfin, une bouche impérieuse prit possession de la sienne.

Draco avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, tapant contre sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir. La colère grondait en lui, alors qu'il ravageait la bouche si tendre et sucrée de Harry.

C'était compliqué.

Ç'avait toujours été compliqué, pourquoi est-ce que tout aurait dû être simple à présent ?

C'était compliqué de le laisser venir à lui, de le repousser, et de le laisser repartir…

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était trop bien pour lui, qu'il méritait bien mieux, et que même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Draco souffrait de ne pas pouvoir le posséder comme il en rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-il, pourquoi le regardait-il avec des yeux pareils, plutôt que de le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes, avec du mépris, pour rendre les choses plus faciles ?

Harry n'était pas comme les autres.

Il ne faisait pas les choses comme les autres…

Et les autres…

Ils pouvaient toujours aller se faire foutre.

C'était du moins ce que pensa Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre sa bouche quelque chose d'humide… comme des larmes, alors que la bouche de Harry se faisait moins tendre, sa respiration s'accélérant contre sa joue. Il était en train de pleurer. Et cette constatation fut comme un coup qu'on lui aurait donné à la tête et au cœur…

Il le faisait pleurer.

Stupéfait, le blond se recula, alors que l'autre baissait la tête pour cacher son visage derrière ses épais cheveux noirs.

« Harry ? Harry, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

_Tu lui fais mal au cœur, espèce d'abruti !_

« Pourquoi… t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi… tu me fais… fuir… et puis… tu reviens me chercher… »

Il sanglotait. Il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui, de ses lubies, de ses colères, de son côté lunatique… et tout ce qui allait avec. Il craquait, parce que Draco était indécis, parce qu'il le rejetait pour le récupérer l'instant d'après avec des baisers, parce qu'il agissait avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble pour ensuite se comporter avec lui comme s'il lui appartenait.

En somme, c'était un beau salaud. Un salaud de Serpentard, qui savait tout sur tout, mieux que tout le monde, et il ne restait plus à Harry qu'à lui obéir sans un mot. Parce qu'il était juste fou amoureux de lui, parce que Draco s'en doutait sans en accepter l'idée. Parce que Harry faisait tout pour être près de lui sans se faire marcher sur les pieds et Draco s'arrangeait pour avoir le moins de temps possible à lui accorder, entre ses rondes qu'il pouvait déléguer, ses entraînements et ses séances de révision avec ses amis dont il pouvait très clairement se passer. Il ne faisait pas d'efforts et il se fichait bien de ce que ressentait Harry.

C'était Harry qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui, et non pas le contraire. Qu'il arrête de le ménager et qu'il lui dise très clairement ce qu'il ressentait…

« Harry… essaie… essaie de comprendre…

- Comprendre… quoi ? Que je suis pas assez bien ? Dis-le, Draco… plutôt que… me baratiner…

- Je ne te baratine pas… Je… Je vais te faire du mal…

- T'as peur ou quoi ? T'as peur… que je te fasse du mal ? »

Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal à le voir ainsi, recroquevillé contre la porte, tout contre lui, son corps secoué par des sanglots qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était l'humiliation de plus, le rejet de trop. Pas le plus violent, Draco avait été très clair à plusieurs reprises et il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et dans son attitude des jours suivants… Mais ce soir, il craquait. Il avait envie d'être heureux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir…

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Harry lui avait trop montré en si peu de temps pour qu'il puisse le laisser partir…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le blond se pencha vers son oreille, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux noir de jais.

« J'ai peur de trop m'attacher à toi et ne plus pouvoir te laisser partir, quand t'en auras marre de moi et de mon caractère de merde… »

Harry pleura longtemps contre lui. C'était la tension qui retombait, cette tension qui s'accumulait de jour en jour… Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, Draco le berça contre lui, réfutant ces pardons, ses « j'en peux plus du regard des autres » et ses « t'es mon seul moment de détente, j'en pouvais plus de rêver pour rien… ». Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis ses joues humides et sa bouche. Il lui dit à l'oreille qu'une fois qu'il serait calmé, ils en reparleraient, à tête reposée.

Mais qu'il arrête de pleurer…

Par pitié, qu'il arrête…

**OoO**

La pièce était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, les épais rideaux de velours vert foncé laissant quelques rais de lumière passer dans la chambre. La veille, ils avaient oublié de tirer ceux du lit, mais ce n'était pas franchement désagréable. C'était même un réveil plutôt agréable. En fait, habituellement, cette négligence de la veille l'aurait fait grogner, mais même le poids de Harry contre son torse lui paraissait agréable. Il était sérieusement atteint… Le manque de saccarose, ça ne lui réussissait décidément pas.

Draco poussa un léger soupir avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure et constata qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se lever : ils étaient certes en vacances mais il était hors de question de manquer le petit-déjeuner, aussi déprimant soit-il. Le blond passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant cliqueter la chaîne de son bracelet argenté qu'il se traînait depuis deux bons mois. Le trente-et-un, cela ferait trois mois qu'il avait entamé cette maudite diète.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de tripoter ce truc ?

- Comment tu sais que je le tripote ?

- Le bruit. C'est pas parce que tu le regardes qu'il va disparaître, tu sais.

- Dans deux semaines, ça fera trois mois que ce putain de pari me prive de sucre. Tu te rends compte, _Honey_ ? Trois mois… Et dire que je vais devoir tenir à ce rythme jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

- J'espère qu'il va craquer avant. Tu as beaucoup maigri. »

Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, Harry laissa sa main voyager sur les côtes un peu saillantes de Draco qui grimaça. Il avait perdu le goût à la nourriture depuis sa cure anti-sucre et bien que Harry ne l'ait jamais vu nu auparavant, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa perte de poids. Bientôt, il serait aussi mince que lui…

« J'ai tout essayé pour le faire craquer, rien à faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu as quelqu'un ? Tu sais que je suis pas contre. À moins que…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, _Honey_, tu le sais… Je sais pas, je ne sais pas si ça changerait les choses. Blaise est pour mais Pansy et Tracey pensent que ça empirerait les choses, rien que pour me faire chier.

- C'est une possibilité. Enfin, c'est toi qui vois…

- C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Je pensais lui dire, mais je me tâte. »

Silence.

« Tu te tâtes ? »

Petit sourire.

« Ouais.

- Et si moi je te tâte, tu seras fixé ?

- C'est possible. »

Aussitôt, Harry lui grimpa dessus et ses doigts glissèrent sur les côtes de Draco qu'il se contentait jusque-là d'effleurer. Surpris et soudain pris dans une crise de rire incontrôlable, le blond tenta de se dégager de sous le corps de son amant qui le plaquait sur le matelas, nu contre lui, ses jambes enserrant les siennes et ses mains sur son torse. Les larmes aux yeux, hilare, Draco le supplia d'arrêter et n'obtint gain de cause qu'après lui avoir promis de tout dire à Entwhistle. Essoufflé, le blond jura sans pouvoir dégager définitivement son petit ami de sur son corps. Et lui qui pensait que son amant le cajolerait, il avait été servi !

« Enfoiré de Gryffy… »

Harry gloussa contre son cou alors que Draco posait un bras léger mais non moins possessif sur ses épaules. Il planta un baiser dans ses cheveux, le faisant soupirer de bonheur contre lui. Légèrement, il se mit à lui caresser les épaules et le dos, appréciant son grain de peau sous ses doigts, à lui, qui traçaient des formes abstraites sur son torse. Bientôt, il sentit la bouche du brun dans son cou et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Ça y est, il allait l'avoir, son tâtonnement…

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur désagréable autour de son poignet et Harry contre lui sursauta en poussant un petit cri surpris. D'un geste vif, Draco leva son bras et poussa un hurlement à faire trembler les murs de sa chambre : le bracelet était doré.

« Putain j'ai gagné ! T'as vu ça, Harry ?! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Cet enfoiré a craqué ! Il a bu du café ! J'ai gagnééééé ! »

Harry fut quasiment éjecté des bras de Draco qui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, admira son poignet et surtout le bracelet doré qui y brillait, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Par le caleçon de Merlin, deux mois et demi ! Cet enfoiré de Entwhistle avait craqué et avait enfin bu son maudit café, mettant fin à ses souffrances et à ce pari Ô combien stupide. Il aurait dû se douter que cet abruti ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout, il avait beau en avoir dans le crâne, il demeurait un être humain avec ses besoins et ses priorités. Et visiblement, en ce quatorze février, il avait enfin craqué…

« Par Merlin, je suis enfin libre… Mon calvaire est terminé… »

À côté de lui, Harry souriait légèrement. Draco était comme un enfant, allongé au milieu des draps, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux brillants de joie. Il était enfin libéré et c'était un peu comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant ces dernières semaines disparaissait, alors qu'il n'avait avalé aucun morceau de vrai sucre. C'était psychologique, Harry l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps, Draco avait besoin de manger du vrai sucre pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau, tout l'aspartame du monde ne pourrait jamais combler ces besoins-là. Mais ça l'avait aidé à tenir, et c'était toujours ça…

Harry se leva. À quoi bon attendre que Draco revienne sur Terre ou bien lui dire qu'il avait triché avec ce substitut… Le brun préféra aller se laver. Il ne sentait pas forcément très bon, vu la nuit qu'il avait passée la veille, et de toute manière il avait besoin de se décrasser avant de rejoindre les autres au petit-déjeuner. Sans que Draco n'essaie de le retenir au lit, Harry partit donc se laver, et quand il en sortit, son petit-ami se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain en lui disant qu'il le retrouverait plus tard. Il avait toujours cette même expression complètement surexcitée sur le visage.

Au fond de lui, Harry se sentait toute chose. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était bloqué en lui depuis que le bracelet argenté avait viré au doré. Les choses ne seraient plus pareilles, se dit-il en soupirant. Draco ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, ni quand il était allé se laver, ni quand il avait quitté la chambre. Et dire que leur relation avait évolué depuis deux semaines…

Le blond avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui et la veille, après deux mois de flirt et de baisers volés, ils avaient fait l'amour sur un coup de tête. Ce n'était ni prémédité ni fabuleux, car c'était la première fois pour Harry et Draco, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, était de plus attentifs et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal inutilement. Il n'y était pas allé comme un bourrin et ça n'avait pas été trop mauvais et douloureux. Harry s'était attendu à pire, surtout venant de Draco qui avait tout de même une certaine expérience avec les hommes.

Dire que cette histoire de bracelet avait ruiné sa journée était un bien grand mot, mais en tout cas, elle commençait très mal. Draco était tellement lunatique que Harry était incapable de savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. D'autant plus que nous étions le 14 février, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il n'était pas assez romantique pour imaginer quelque chose de particulier pour cette journée… commerciale, mais il pensait au moins passer un petit moment avec lui. Surtout qu'il lui avait promis qu'il lui préparerait un gâteau au chocolat… Enfin, il verrait bien. Mais maintenant que Draco n'avait plus besoin de lui, l'avenir de son couple lui semblait compromis. Ç'avait été trop compliqué de le convaincre de sortir avec lui, de le séduire, avec son estomac en plus, Draco avait eu trop de réticences, en dépit de ses belles paroles…

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Déjà l'an dernier, il craquait pour Draco, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, et il avait eu tant de mal à l'avoir… Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, c'était une évidence. Et alors qu'il s'asseyait, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en se disant qu'il avait beau se dire que Draco était de sale humeur à cause de ses carences en saccarose et qu'il reviendrait dans de meilleures dispositions avec le temps, il réalisa à quel point il s'était leurré. Le jeune homme fit bonne figure mais son cœur saignait. Il en vint à craindre le moment où Draco entrerait dans la grande salle.

Ce moment ne tarda pas à arriver : bientôt, Draco Malfoy entra dans la vaste pièce en conquérant, un sourire triomphant sur le visage et la démarche assurée. À la table des Serdaigle, Entwhistle avait le nez dans sa tasse de café, le visage peu avenant. De loin, Harry regarda son amant fanfaronner pendant dix bonnes minutes, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. Entwhistle ne disait rien, sans doute aussi honteux qu'en colère. Forcément, toutes les tables en parlèrent et bientôt Harry fut envahi par les bavardages, ce qui le mit dans un état d'énervement assez conséquent, qui le surprit lui-même.

Un instant, il songea à partir. Il eut envie de quitter la salle et ruminer dans son coin. En soit, que Draco aille vanter ses mérites, alors qu'il avait triché comme tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, tombant dans le piège tête la première que Harry lui avait tendu, il s'en fichait comme de sa première robe, il le connaissait suffisamment pour prévoir son comportement. Non, le coup de grâce ce fut quand il le vit de loin se préparer un petit-déjeuner de roi, avec du chocolat chaud où il ajouta de bonnes cuillérées de sucre et diverses gourmandises.

Pourtant, Harry resta car le courrier arrivait, chouettes et hiboux entrant dans la pièce par centaines, des enveloppes ou des colis attachés à leurs pattes. Las, il regarda les boites joliment enveloppées aux coloris rouges et roses s'empiler devant lui. Il savait déjà qu'il n'en ouvrirait aucune et qu'il ne lirait absolument aucune lettre, jetant tout au feu quand il en aurait l'occasion. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, de toute manière.

Un colis au papier vert et doré tomba devant ses yeux. C'était une boite qui ne se différenciait guère des autres, à ceci près que son papier était un peu original, mais elle n'était pas la seule dans le lot. Ce qui attira son regard, ce fut la petite étiquette attachée au ruban : elle ne portait que son nom, mais son écriture, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Surpris et les joues légèrement roses, il prit la boite et en défit nerveusement le papier, ses voisins de tables trop occupés avec leur repas ou leurs propres présents pour faire attention à lui.

Sous le papier, une jolie boite en bois plutôt précieux, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, était scellée par un petit cadenas factice. Le jeune homme eut envie de lever les yeux, hésita un long moment, puis chercha l'expéditeur des yeux. Ce fut très compliqué de ne pas piquer un fard monstrueux quand il réalisa que Draco le regardait fixement, attendant sans doute sa réaction. Maladroitement, Harry fit sauter le cadenas et ouvrit la boite. L'intérieur, en velours, moulait les objets qu'elle contenait, à savoir…

Des sucettes.

Treize sucettes, de plusieurs couleurs, formaient des lettres de sucre, enveloppées dans un papier plastique qui ne gâchait en rien la présentation.

Il sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que ses joues viraient au rose vif, tandis qu'il lisait le message.

_I LOVE YOU_

_HONEY_

C'était trop. Cette fois-ci, Harry se leva, son sac sur l'épaule, et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui tous les présents et courriers. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco le regarda partir, étonné, et un poids tomba sur son cœur quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains : pas un paquet, pas une boite.

Sa boite était restée sur la table.

Quelque chose monta en lui, entre colère, tristesse et dégoût.

De la douleur, aussi.

Il venait se prendre le râteau du siècle.

Et alors que Potter quittait la grande salle, Draco se leva et se pressa vers la sortie, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Harry marchait vite devant lui, au point que le blond n'eut même pas le temps de sortir que Harry était déjà quasiment en haut du grand escalier du hall d'entrée. Draco dut lui courir après pour le rattraper, et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa méchamment le bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses chairs. Harry glapit et se retourna. Il sembla très surpris en le voyant et encore plus en réalisant qu'il lui faisait mal. En voyant son expression, le visage de Draco se détendit légèrement, mais ça bouillonnait toujours en lui.

Pour le coup, Draco s'attendit à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ce que Harry glisse sa main derrière sa nuque et qu'il s'empare passionnément de ses lèvres. Surpris, le blond lui lâcha le bras et l'autre en profita pour prendre son visage en coupe et intensifier leur baiser. Draco se laissa emporter par sa bouche, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour le laisser approfondir cet échange si suave, dominant ce baiser de façon tout simplement exquise.

Ses bras enlacèrent naturellement sa taille. C'était juste bon. L'avoir contre lui, sa bouche contre la sienne, c'était juste bon. Du rêve. Un rêve incompréhensible, mais un rêve quand même. Ce qu'il aurait voulu comme une sorte d'aboutissement à ces deux semaines vraiment ensemble, où il avait découvert un Harry plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait cru, plus à l'écoute qu'il ne l'était déjà et d'une gentillesse à faire flipper n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respecte et qui lui donnait juste envie de se vautrer un peu plus dans toutes ces bonnes choses qu'il lui offrait au quotidien… Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait vraiment à lui, qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il était prêt à faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Il l'avait fait avec une pointe d'humour, un clin d'œil…

_Mais où était cette putain de boite ?_

Quand Harry se recula, la bouche humide et écarlate, les yeux pétillants et la mine réjouie, Draco sentit tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être romantique, pour un Serpentard…

- Je t'emmerde, Potter. »

Le brun éclata de rire avant de planter un autre baiser sur sa bouche. Mais Draco avait d'autres idées en tête…

« Elle est où, la boite ?

- Pardon ?

- La boite, elle est où ?

- Bah dans mon sac. Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? »

Un nouveau poids tomba sur son cœur : mais quel con il avait été… Évidemment, Harry n'allait pas quitter la grande salle comme un gamin avec sa boite sous le bras, il aurait éveillé les soupçons et là, tout de suite, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'être embêté par ses amis ou il ne savait quel curieux.

« Nulle part.

- Tu m'as fait mal, tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Tu marchais vite, excuse-moi. »

Vraiment, il n'était qu'un sombre idiot… Pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa à son tout légèrement.

« Merci pour les sucettes, j'ai adoré.

- Je t'en prie, _Honey_. »

Dans ses bras, Harry souriait. Il semblait aimer ce surnom, que Draco lui avait donné à force qu'il lui fournisse des sucreries, et qui dans un sens lui correspondait parfaitement. C'était niais à en pleurer. Mais c'était juste lui…

Le jeune homme se dégagea de ses bras pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir la fameuse boite, dont il caressa le couvercle, avant de l'ouvrir et hésiter quelques secondes. Il en choisit une en forme de O et toute mauve, à la violette sans doute, la cala entre ses dents avant de la ranger la boite et enfin retirer le filme plastique pour l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

« C'est bon ?

- Ouais. T'as acheté ça où ?

- Chez un confiseur sorcier. Je lui ai demandé de remplacer du sucre par de l'aspartame. Enfin, maintenant tu vas pouvoir manger du sucre sans avoir peur que j'en avale… Ne rigole pas, s'il te plait !

- Il savait ce que c'était, au moins ?

- Absolument pas. Mais il n'était pas à une excentricité près.

- Vous les sorciers, vous m'étonnerez toujours…

- Ça te plait, au moins ?

- J'ai l'air déçu ? »

En réalité, il était tout simplement excitant, avec cette maudite sucette dans la bouche. Par Merlin, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui avoir offert un truc pareil.

« Au fait, on se voit toujours ce soir ? Tu m'avais promis un gâteau au chocolat, il me semble.

- Tu auras encore de la place pour un gâteau, vu tout ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

- J'ai toujours de la place pour du chocolat.

- Tu ne vaux guère mieux que Ron…

- Ne me compare pas à Weasley, je ne te permets pas ! »

Il y avait du bruit derrière eux : les étudiants quittaient la grande salle et commençaient à monter les escaliers pour monter dans les étages. Harry lui coupa alors la parole l'embrassant une dernièrement fois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je te dis à ce soir, _Honey_. »

Et c'est le regard plein de promesses qu'il le laissa, après avoir glissé sa sucette dans sa bouche, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN


	9. Rainbow

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Vampire1803, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Rainbow". Crois-moi, il m'a donné du fil à retordre... J'espère que ça te plaira :)

* * *

L'homme arc-en-ciel

Sa vie sentimentale avait toujours été compliquée. La plupart du temps, il passait pour quelqu'un d'anormal, parfois catalogué d'asocial, de non sentimental, voire de frigide. Harry n'avait jamais été dans la norme, de toute manière, que ce soit dans sa vie sentimentale, privée ou professionnelle. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que c'était à cause du décès de ses parents quand il était très jeune, son manque de repères fixes et l'éducation plutôt laxiste de son parrain, homosexuel assumé et propriétaire d'un bar gay.

Pour résumer, Harry était mal fichu. Il l'était tout petit, quand il se faisait embêter dans la cour par des garçons plus grands ou quand on l'insultait parce que son tonton était pédé. Il l'était quand il était entré au collège, car c'était un enfant réservé avec de nombreuses difficultés en français mais des capacités déjà remarquables dans les sciences. Il l'était toujours quand il passa son bac, après trois années de lycée où il était connu pour son amour des sciences, sa bisexualité qui ne semblait effrayer ni ses admiratrices, ni les mecs les plus virils de l'école, et son sens de la fête. Et à vingt-cinq ans, alors qu'il était devenu ingénieur dans la robotique, certains se permettaient encore de dire qu'il était mal foutu, que sa vie n'avait pas été facile, qu'il en avait encore des séquelles et qu'il n'était pas heureux.

C'était le genre de baratin qu'on lui répétait depuis qu'il était môme. Les gens n'acceptaient pas l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux. Oui, son parrain était gay, oui, il était fou amoureux d'un homme qui avait en partie élevé Harry, lui donnant le goût des sciences, et oui, il avait grandi au-dessus d'un bar gay, bercé par le bruit des voix, des cris, voire de la musique à fond les ballons les jours de fête. Non, Harry Potter n'avait pas eu une vie normale, mais il n'en était pas malheureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, et parfois, il se demandait pourquoi les autres se permettaient de le juger, alors qu'il était un homme équilibré, avec un travail plus que correct et une vie sentimentale assez clean.

Il avait fini par se résoudre à l'idée que les autres savaient toujours mieux que lui et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Cela dit, il pouvait concevoir que sa vie sentimentale demeure un véritable mystère pour ses amis et qu'ils cherchent par tous les moyens à se l'expliquer.

Harry aimait les hommes, mais il détestait les gays.

Cette phrase résumait assez bien son ressenti et toutes les contradictions qui allaient avec.

Au fil du temps, Harry était devenu suffisamment sûr de lui-même pour ne plus cacher sa sexualité et personne à son travail n'ignorait qu'il chassait le même gibier que les demoiselles, ni même s'il avait grandi au-dessus d'un bar gay. Assez beau garçon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de difficultés à avoir ce qu'il voulait ou à attirer le regard des hommes sur lui. Cela tenait sans doute au fait qu'il ne faisait pas « tapette », comme il disait, qu'à moins de le savoir personne n'aurait vraiment pu soupçonner au premier coup d'œil qu'il aimait les hommes.

Ingénieur dans une grande entreprise, Harry s'habillait de la même façon que ses collègues de travail, et même au quotidien, il n'admettait aucune exubérance, portant des couleurs assez sobres en accord avec sa personnalité. Il n'avait aucun piercing, aucun tatouage, et les seuls bijoux qu'il portait étaient une gourmette que son parrain lui avait offerte à ses quinze ans et la chaîne de son père. En somme, rien d'extravagant. Enfin, il n'avait pas cet espèce d'accent gay qui lui avait toujours hérissé les poils et il n'était en rien maniéré. En somme, c'était un homme comme les autres, et en dépit de sa petite taille, la plupart de ses collègues le trouvaient plutôt virils, loin de l'image mignonne qu'il avait reflétée plus jeune, et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que Harry s'entretenait particulièrement, détestant le sport et ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens.

Souvent, cette attention particulière à demeurer « dans la norme » avait été perçue par ses proches comme une volonté de se perdre dans la masse et de se différencier complètement des gays. Cette vision des choses avait tendance à mettre Harry hors de lui. Comme si tous les gays étaient des gonzesses maniérées, avec le dernier slim à la mode et un sac à main pendu au coude… Et puis, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se faire oublier ou de paraître normal, car de toute manière, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais aux yeux des autres. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas ce genre d'excentricités, encore plus sur lui que sur les autres. Il n'avait pas en lui ce côté féminin qui semblait être l'apanage des gays ni même l'envie de s'entretenir.

Il était comme ça, point. Il aurait été hétéro, personne ne lui aurait fait de remarques sur ses vêtements, mais voilà, son truc, c'était les mecs, donc qu'il soit aussi neutre semblait en déranger plus d'un.

Et le fait qu'il déteste les gays les dérangeait encore plus.

Pour le coup, Harry ne pouvait guère nier que la cause venait du bar de son parrain, dans lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie. Il était connu de tous les clients qui avaient le plus souvent agi de façon protectrice à son égard. Il avait toujours aidé son parrain, d'une part parce qu'il adorait l'aider au travail, apportant des boissons aux clients ou leur apportant la note, ce qui avait tendance à les faire sourire. Plus il grandit et plus il s'investit dans le bar, afin de gagner un peu d'argent. Il eut droit à toutes les soirées, les gay prides et il ne savait quel évènement où Sirius avait besoin de son aide…

Il baignait depuis son enfance dans ce milieu.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les gays, ce n'était pas son truc.

La vérité, et ça ses tuteurs étaient les seuls à l'avoir vraiment compris, c'était que Harry avait du mal avec l'engagement et avec les hommes trop… gays. L'extravagance, les manières, les fringues, le parfum, les sacs à main… Le ton de la voix, le maquillage, les sujets de conversation, les petits surnoms… Visiblement, Harry avait trop vécu dans ce milieu ou être capable d'envisager une relation longue avec homme un tantinet efféminé, que ce soit dans le ton de sa voix et les mots qu'il employait, son mode de vie ou encore son attitude. Et il en allait de même avec les « dominateurs », qui le regardaient comme s'il n'était qu'un chaton. Évidemment, c'étaient des stéréotypes, tous les homos n'étaient pas comme ça, mais malheureusement, c'étaient ceux-là que Harry attirait comme un aimant, et ceux qui étaient à son goût étaient dans la majorité des cas hétéros purs et durs.

Ou bisexuels.

Ou des gays refoulés.

Et apparemment, le fait qu'il ne sorte qu'avec cette catégorie d'hommes en faisait quelqu'un de très bizarre, d'anormal. Et le fait qu'il ne les garde pas plus d'un mois le rendait instable, incertain, peut-être même indigne de confiance. Il n'était pas fichu de créer une relation longue et d'aimer correctement.

Définitivement, la vie de Harry Potter était compliquée. Et elle aurait été dix fois plus simple si les autres pensaient autrement…

**OoO**

La fête battait son plein. À peine mit-il un pied dans la boite de nuit que la musique explosa ses oreilles, l'emportant dans un tout autre univers. Il était encore tôt mais les clients semblaient déjà déchaînés, une bonne partie déjà bien emportée par l'alcool qui coulait à flot et la musique très branchée. Les lumières, qui changeant de couleur et de rythme au fil des minutes, balayaient la foule, s'arrêtant parfois sur un couple ou un groupe.

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut où aller. Il connaissait pourtant bien cette boite de nuit, tenue depuis un an par sa meilleure amie Luna qui s'était mise en couple avec le nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Il l'avait aidée à réaménager les lieux et en moderniser le matériel afin d'en faire une boite de nuit branchée. Depuis, ce lieu faisait un carton, les jeunes attirés par la bonne musique et l'animation orchestrée par la gérante délurée. C'était devenu un lieu de rencontre pour les jeunes de la capitale.

Et, accessoirement, un terrain de chasse gratuit et de qualité correcte. De quoi passer une bonne nuit.

Quoiqu'un peu sonné, Harry s'avança dans la pièce. Il était entré par l'accès VIP, comme d'habitude, les vigiles le connaissant très bien depuis le temps. Il se glissa jusqu'au bar, un peu surélevé par rapport à la piste, puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce immense où se déhanchaient de jeunes et charmants mâles chauds comme de la braise, draguant à droite et à gauche ou se mouvant sensuellement contre leurs partenaires. La chaleur autour le fit suffoquer quelques instants, son corps emprisonné par les murs épais et la musique qui y tapait violemment. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti en boite et il fallait croire qu'il s'était rouillé. En même temps, il ne s'y rendait que quand il était vraiment en manque, car cette masse de jeunes en ébullition qui avaient laissé leur cerveau au vestiaire, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Il n'aimait pas les gays.

Il n'aimait pas cette foule d'hommes en débardeurs et pantalons ou shorts moulants qui se déhanchaient sur la piste, les mains baladeuses, les yeux trainants et la langue pendue. Ça ne le faisait pas rêver, ni même fantasmer. Mais parfois, ç'avait du bon, quand le manque se faisait sentir et qu'aucun homme à son goût ne se présentait à lui.

Son regard tomba sur un groupe d'hommes qui semblait clairement s'éclater, remuant sur la piste. Au milieu d'eux, un grand blond au visage expressif se dandinait les bras en l'air, semblant jouer avec ce qui devait être un ami. Dans le cas contraire, l'autre se serait fait plus proche, plus insistant, plutôt que de rire aux éclats comme un abruti. À moins qu'il soit intéressé, et que le grand blond ne le sache pas… Il finit par baisser les bras, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et continua à bouger, le visage plein de lumière, ses cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens.

C'était un homme arc-en-ciel. Un de ces gars que les filles mataient allègrement dans la rue avant de déchanter, car il chassait le même gibier qu'elle. Un de ces mecs beau comme un dieu, le corps travaillé et bien foutu, les yeux perçants, le sourire à tomber et des promesses plein la bouche. Un de ces gays passe-partout, qui auraient pu avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient et qui demeuraient d'éternels célibataires.

Le genre de mec à vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Une sorte d'inaccessible.

Comme les arcs-en-ciel. On a beau les suivre et avoir l'impression d'être prêt à les toucher, ils demeurent une espèce de rêve, d'impression fugace. Presque un mythe.

Lentement, Harry détourna les yeux et s'accouda au bar. Le serveur, un jeune éphèbe d'une vingtaine d'années, ne tarda pas à venir le servir, le sourire aux lèvres. Le brun le lui rendit avant d'attendre sa boisson, toujours la même. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à lui apporter son verre, puis il retourna à ses occupations.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

En arrivant à la boite de nuit, Harry s'était dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un bon verre avant de se lancer sur la piste. Au final, ce serait plutôt pour supporter les boulets qui allaient l'aborder qu'il avait besoin de sa dose d'alcool…

« Bonsoir Zach.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

L'homme installé à côté de lui était pile le genre de type qui aurait pu l'intéresser pour une nuit, mais ils s'étaient déjà fréquentés, et après une séance de jambes en l'air des plus intenses, Harry avait été déçu en découvrant à quel point ce type était une guimauve, collant et mièvre au possible. Il fallait dire, depuis le temps qu'il le matait de loin, Zacharias avait cru toucher le gros lot et avoir enfin accès à son rêve sur pattes. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré plus de vingt-quatre heures, mais l'espoir, semblait-il, existait toujours.

« Oh, toujours pareil. J'ai une vie assez calme, rien de palpitant. Et toi ? Tu bosses toujours dans ta librairie ? T'avais pas envie d'ouvrir ta boite ?

- Si, mais ça coute bonbon. »

Il avait le visage détendu et un sourire satisfait, sans doute parce que Harry s'était rappelé de son projet. Ce qui était un miracle, se dit le brun en buvant une gorgée. Tout en lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment son projet trainait en longueur, Zacharias se rapprocha un peu de lui. Il lui proposa un autre verre, ce que Harry accepta sans hésitation, et continua à l'écouter d'une oreille, sans vraiment imprimer ce qu'il lui disait. Inactif, le verre au bord des lèvres, la musique était en train de l'assourdir, s'emparant de lui petit à petit. Il ne fit même plus attention à Zacharias. Et puis…

« Je vous dérange, Messieurs ? »

Le visage de son voisin se crispa et il perdit son sourire alors qu'il tournait la tête derrière eux. Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Draco. »

Puis, il se tourna et croisa les yeux bleus ciel, envoutant du grand blond. Un débardeur blanc sur le dos et un jean serré noir autour des hanches, il était juste un appel au viol. Un vrai canon, comme on en faisait plus. Il avait le regard braqué sur lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Salut Zach. Bonsoir, beau gosse. »

Et aussitôt, Draco s'imposa entre eux, poussant l'autre sans ménagement, faisant sourire le brun. Sourire qui disparut sous sa bouche chaude et tendre, et durant quelques secondes, tout disparut autour de lui. La boite, le bruit, l'odeur de sueur, la chaleur, ce crétin à côté d'eux et son verre devant lui. Il n'y avait plus que ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps près du sien et ce sentiment de soulagement de l'avoir près de lui. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à aller le chercher au milieu de la foule.

« Dépêche-toi de finir ton verre, t'es à la bourre.

- J'ai dû passer chez une copine, elle avait sa machine à laver qui déconnait.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je penserais que tu te fous de ma gueule.

- J'oserais jamais. »

Harry finit son verre puis se tourna vers son petit ami qui lui prit directement la main avant de le traîner derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans la foule, se faufilant jusqu'au groupe d'amis de Draco. Et la fête commença.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura la fête ni à quelle heure exactement ils quittèrent la boite de nuit. Avec déjà deux verres dans le nez, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami qui s'amusa à le titiller, l'émoustiller. Au début, le brun joua avec ses nerfs en se montrant plutôt réservé histoire de l'attirer un peu plus loin du groupe et l'avoir tout à lui. Puis, Draco et leur corps à corps eurent raison de lui.

**OoO**

L'appartement était silencieux. Les yeux clos, blotti dans un cocon de chaleur, il pouvait entendre vaguement un bruit de couteau venant de la cuisine, peut-être même une légère musique. Harry lutta contre lui-même pour ouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba sur le réveil, qui lui indiqua une heure des plus tardives. Le genre d'heure qui vous faisait sauter le petit-déjeuner… Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que son estomac soit capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien bu la veille, plus que de raison, entraîné par les amis de Draco qui s'était bien plus déchiré la gueule que lui, cela dit… et eux n'avaient pas forcément la chance d'avoir un petit ami attentionné qui avait fait attention à ne pas boire de la soirée pour conduire sa voiture.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il acceptait de sortir le soir à chaque fois qu'il le lui demandait : se déplacer en voiture en ville, quelle que soit l'heure, ne le dérangeait pas et il ne buvait jamais quand il devait prendre le volant. Contrairement à Harry qui envisageait rarement une soirée sans un ou plusieurs verres d'alcool, histoire de tenir. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait du mal avec la plupart des amis de Draco et si passer des soirées en boite ou ailleurs avec eux le gonflait terriblement.

Harry se redressa dans son lit où il s'assit avant de se frotter les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il regarda à nouveau l'heure et remarqua un verre d'eau à côté d'une boite de comprimé. Avec un léger sourire face à l'attention, il avala son verre et un comprimé antigueule de bois en quelques gorgées, puis il se leva pour enfiler mécaniquement un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama. Il faisait pourtant bon, dans l'appartement, mais Harry était assez frileux. Et puis, il aimait bien porter le peignoir de Draco, dix fois trop grand pour lui et imprégné de son odeur.

Dans la cuisine, en jean et débardeur, Draco était en train de préparer le repas d'un air concentré, la radio diffusant en sourdine une musique douce et relaxante. Le blond leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver puis il lui fit un léger sourire, sans doute en le voyant encore à moitié endormi et encaisser une gueule-de-bois peu sévère mais inattendue.

« T'es déjà habillé, toi ?

- Ça fait une heure que je suis debout, tu sais.

- T'aurais dû me réveiller. »

Disant ces mots, Harry glissa son bras sur ses hanches et leva son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond se baissa sans attendre pour planter un baiser appuyé sur sa bouche.

« J'avais pas de raisons de te réveiller. Mais je l'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas levé dans les dix minutes. »

Alors que l'ingénieur lui répondait qu'il aurait pu l'aider à préparer le repas, même si tous deux savaient que Draco était le plus doué des deux, Harry se servit et s'installa à table. Draco lui proposa quelque chose à manger, se doutant d'avance que son petit ami déclinerait, vu l'heure : ils allaient sans doute manger dans l'heure à venir, il se contenterait d'un café.

C'était agréable de se réveiller le matin et de ne pas être seul dans son appartement. Ce genre de bruit lui avait manqué quand il avait enfin déménagé de chez son parrain, ayant besoin d'un peu plus d'espace à lui et souhaitant se rapprocher un peu plus de son lieu de travail. À côté de ça, il passait très régulièrement au bar, sans doute trop, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment couper le cordon. Cet endroit, c'était toute son enfance et son adolescence, et Harry était trop fusionnel avec Sirius pour se contenter de coups de téléphone quelques fois par semaines.

« Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. J'étais étonné d'être habillé, ce matin…

- Arrête chéri, t'étais trop arraché pour…

- J'ai été dans des états pires que ça, et ça ne t'a jamais empêché de me sauter dessus quand t'en avais envie. Et t'étais très motivé hier à la boite, si je me souviens bien.

- Si on l'avait fait hier soir, pas sûr que t'aurais pu marcher correctement aujourd'hui.

- Depuis quand l'état de mes reins t'intéresse ?

- Harry ! J'ai toujours…

- Draco, toi qui te fous de moi à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'avoir une démarche de canard, surtout un samedi matin, pourquoi tu t'es retenu hier ? »

Le blond lui tournait le dos. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre, toujours en fuyant son regard.

« Blaise et Ron viennent déjeuner.

- Pardon ?

- Ils viennent déjeuner.

- Merci Draco, j'ai compris. Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Quand tu aurais compris que j'étais bien décidé à passer la journée en pyjama et que ce n'était pas possible pour recevoir tes potes ? »

Harry sentit l'agacement poindre le bout de son nez, avec tout ce que cela allait impliquer pour la suite. Lui avait espéré avoir un samedi pépère et une soirée devant la télévision à attendre patiemment qu'il rentre du boulot, l'accueillir comme il le méritait et passer une nuit débauchée dans ses bras… Il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller.

Pourtant, Dieu savait ce qu'il avait pu l'attendre, ce week-end. Dernièrement, leurs emplois du temps avaient du mal à coïncider, et bien qu'il soit prévu que le blond reprenne le boulot en fin d'après-midi, il aurait tout son dimanche de libre. Et voilà qu'il gâchait leur samedi matin avec ça…

Depuis trois ans, Draco bossait en temps que serveur puis barman pour son parrain. En apprenant son homosexualité, son père l'avait jeté dehors avant de couper les ponts et les vivres. Il s'était donc retrouvé plus ou moins à la rue, enchaînant les petits boulots avant d'être embauché par Sirius qui s'était attaché à ce garçon au caractère parfois difficile mais attachant, et depuis, le jeune homme avait signé un contrat à durée indéterminée.

Cela faisait donc trois ans que ce grand blond était entré dans sa vie, d'abord en temps que nouvel employé râleur et dragueur avant de devenir un barman efficace et professionnel, cessant de chasser ou de se faire chasser à longueur de journée. Ses relations avec Draco étaient plutôt tendues au début, de par leurs caractères surtout son côté pédé qui le révulsait à un point qu'il n'aurait su imaginer. Il puait le gay dans chacun de ses mouvements… Il n'était pas maniéré mais il y avait des gestes qui ne pardonnaient pas, même pour un dominant, il avait parfois cet accent gay qui vous trahissait au premier mot, et ne parlons même pas de ses fringues près du corps et ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés.

Peu à peu, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, quand Draco comprit que Harry n'était ni hétéro, ni frigide, quoiqu'un peu homophobe sur les bords, et surtout quand il devint un véritablement membre de l'équipe. Il mûrit un peu et apprit à connaître le filleul de son patron, voire à bosser avec lui les jours de grande affluence. Ils s'apprivoisèrent, en quelque sorte. Difficilement. Mais Harry ne le détestait pas vraiment. Et puis…

Il était tout à fait dans les goûts de Draco, qui mit plus d'un an à se décider à le lui faire comprendre. Sans doute parce qu'il avait plus ou moins comprendre que Harry n'aimait pas les gays et que les types comme Draco, qui le portaient sur lui, ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Même s'il était beau et même s'ils s'entendaient bien. Alors après s'être reçu quelques râteaux, plus humiliants les uns que les autres, il avait fini par laisser tomber l'affaire, en se disant que ce garçon qui osait draguer devant lui ou se laisser approcher, cet homme qui se déhanchait sur les tables avec des clients les soirs de grandes fêtes, il n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

De plus, Draco n'était pas le seul employé de son parrain à s'intéresser à lui. À la fin du mois, cela ferait un an que Blaise travaillait pour eux. C'était un ami d'enfance du blond que ce dernier avait réussi à faire rentrer pour une durée un de un an, Blaise étant à la recherche d'un job étudiant pour payer son loyer et ses frais. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que son contrat soit renouvelé mais Sirius en avait déjà assez de ce joli cœur au bout de trois mois, et s'il avait pu, il s'en serait déjà débarrassé. Pour Harry, il était dans le même registre que Draco : beau black, assez grand, un visage carré et viril, et enfin une musculature de rêve. À la différence que le blond lui paraissait moins excessif et un peu plus fin. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il avait porté son dévolu sur un client régulier du bar, peut-être pour rendre Harry jaloux, et sans doute s'y était-il attaché.

« Blaise va pas bien en ce moment…

- Comment ça, il ne va pas bien ? Quand je suis passé chez Tonton mercredi, il allait l'air très bien !

- Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz en ce moment avec son copain. Je l'ai invité à déjeuner avant d'aller bosser pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, tu vois ?

- En quoi ce déjeuner…

- Harry, j'avais simplement envie de leur changer les idées. Blaise ne va pas bien en ce moment vu que Sirius refuse de renouveler son contrat et c'est tendu avec Ron en ce moment, donc voilà, y'a pas à chercher plus loin.

- T'occuper de la vie sentimentale de tes potes, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment, Dray…

- Blaise est mon ami d'enfance, Harry ! Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, comme la plupart de mes amis, à quelques exceptions près, même essaye de comprendre que je me fais du souci pour lui, qu'il est important pour moi ! Il a été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide, c'est normal de… Oh et puis merde, de toute manière t'en as rien à faire, tu n'aimes personne, ça a toujours été comme ça, tu…

- Je t'aime. »

Son visage en colère se brouilla aussitôt qu'il entendit ces mots, dont Harry avait articulé distinctement chaque syllabe, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens, le visage des plus sérieux. Il y eut un silence, Draco ne sachant apparemment plus quoi dire.

Non, il n'aimait pas ses amis, ou du moins ceux qui se prétendaient l'être, le fréquentant parce que c'était classe de sortir avec un canon déconneur comme lui, ou bien espérant un peu plus de sa part, comme de l'argent, du sexe ou des petits avantages au bar. Oui, Blaise l'insupportait, avec ses airs supérieurs de conquérant, de dominateur qui allait bien s'occuper de son petit cul et lui faire connaître le vrai sexe entre hommes, de manipulateur qui jouait avec ce garçon timide et tentait de se servir de Draco, encore et toujours. Et non, il n'arriverait peut-être jamais à se faire à l'idée qu'un type aussi génial que lui puisse s'embarrasser de boulets dans ce genre.

Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de sa vie, c'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas cette partie-là de son existence.

Draco finit par tendre le bras vers un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, puis il s'avança vers lui, se mit dans son dos et ses bras musclés se refermèrent sur lui, alors que sa bouche venait se poser sur sa joue. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant cette solide étreinte, tout en caressant ses cheveux puis sa joue d'une main. Il sentit ses lèvres s'éloigner de sa peau et son souffle contre son oreille, où le blond glissa quelques mots.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. »

Dans un sens, Draco était tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté. Un homme trop beau pour être vrai, qui s'entretenait tous les jours dans une salle de sport ou devant son miroir, à muscler son corps, chasser les imperfections de son visage et ordonner ses cheveux sur sa tête. Un gay pur et dur, charmeur, séducteur, qui n'avait peur de rien. Le genre de type qui alterne constamment entre votre prénom et des surnoms tous plus niais les uns que les autres, qui vous cajole et laisse sans cesse ses mains voyager sur vous.

Le genre de garçon qui devient une vraie gonzesse quand il parle de vous, son petit ami, son homme, son chéri.

La caricature même du pédé.

Tout ce que Draco pouvait être, en quelque sorte. Tout ce que Harry fuyait depuis des années, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à envisager une relation avec un homme comme ça, trop narcissique, maniéré et… pédé.

Et il était tombé amoureux de cet homme, meurtri par le rejet de ses parents, l'abandon de certains de ses amis et une vie sentimentale chaotique. Harry n'aurait su dire à quel moment exactement ce qui l'ennuyait chez Draco était devenu quelque chose qu'il aimait. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, trois qu'il squattait son appartement chaque nuit et deux qu'il lui avait enfin retourné ses sentiments. Une demi-année où il avait goûté aux joies d'une relation longue et posée, avec tout ce que cela impliquait, entre les sorties à deux, les engueulades, les week-ends en amoureux où plus rien n'existait, les soirées couples à rallonge, la jalousie de Draco, leurs corps à corps enflammés et ces putains d'après-midis shopping d'où Harry sortait lessivé…

« Alors arrête de me prendre la tête comme ça. À quelle heure ils arrivent ?

- Dans une demi-heure.

- Je vais tarder à aller me laver, alors. »

Après un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux noirs, Draco se redressa et s'en alla poursuivre sa préparation, tandis que Harry terminait sa tasse de café, se motivant à aller se laver, ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie, là, tout de suite.

« Au fait chéri, n'oublie pas que le week-end prochain…

- Et c'est parti…

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon, le matin…

- Je ne suis pas grognon, excuse-moi de ne pas être motivé à l'idée d'aller fêter l'enterrement de vie garçon de Colin.

- Arrête, ça va être sympa.

- Sympa ? On va boire comme des trous, se faire servir par un mec taillé comme un dieu et le regarder se désaper devant nous ?

- Par moments, je me demande vraiment si tu es gay… Si tu n'étais pas aussi bon au lit, je me poserais des questions.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller fantasmer sur un type que tu n'auras jamais et le tripoter alors que ton mec, à toi, il est à la maison et tu vas te pacser avec dans les prochains jours. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry avait affaire à ce genre de truc. Deux mois auparavant, un autre ami de Draco avait décidé de se pacser avec son copain et cela avait donné lieu à une soirée dans un bar gay où ils avaient eu droit aux services d'un strip-teaseur. Il fallait vraiment avoir des goûts de chiotte pour ne pas apprécier un minimum la vue, mais Harry n'avait jamais fantasmé sur ce genre d'hommes. Ses copains étaient en général plutôt bien faits, mais jamais aussi musclés que Draco. Bien que ce soit très agréable au toucher, le brun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait raison de tailler ses muscles mais que la gonflette ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Le blond avait donc abandonné cette idée absurde. Qu'il n'avait nourri que pour lui faire plaisir…

En somme, Harry gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de cette soirée, où il avait quand même donné le change, comme toujours. Les amis de Draco avaient essayé de jouer avec lui et de le provoquer : le blond était un sacré fêtard quand il avait un coup dans le nez et il perdait une bonne partie de sa pudeur. Harry put donc le voir danser sur la table basse avec le strip-teaseur qui semblait clairement intéressé par le jeune homme, et bien que les autres sifflent et tentent d'attiser son hypothétique colère, le brun préféra ne rien dire.

De toute manière, contrairement à Draco, il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. De plus, il avait compris depuis un bout de temps que son petit ami se fichait bien qu'il soit là ou non, il s'amusait de la même manière, et cette espèce d'honnêteté les avait rendus plus forts. Et puis, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Harry s'en fichait complètement. Mais les gamineries de ses amis avaient tendance à rendre les choses moins simples.

C'était compliqué de leur faire comprendre qu'il se fichait bien que Draco, allumé par l'alcool, se mette à se dandiner collé-serré avec un strip-teaseur quelques minutes pour mettre de l'ambiance, rapidement suivi par d'autres qui voulaient tâter ses muscles et profiter de ce beau morceau. Harry était complètement différent de ce genre d'homme physiquement, ce n'était un secret pour personne et encore moins pour Draco. Le brun était pile son genre d'hommes, plutôt petit, les cheveux noirs, le visage doux et des lunettes sur le nez. Le barman en était tombé amoureux et il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait tous les soirs : un homme loin d'être parfait, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Un être humain, tout simplement.

Au final, Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû se renfrogner ou piquer une crise à cause du comportement de son petit ami, qui quelques minutes plus tard, s'était réinstallé à côté de lui, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il adorait sa bouche et son corps. Et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble fut mémorable…

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

- J'ai laissé tomber l'idée depuis longtemps.

- T'as pas intérêt à faire ta mauvaise tête.

- Je l'ai déjà fait à l'une de tes soirées ?

- Non, c'est vrai. »

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait que Harry ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras et qu'il avait toujours été assez patient pour l'accompagner à chacune de ses sorties, que ce soit à deux ou à plusieurs, même quand ça ne lui plaisait pas. À moins d'avoir une raison valable, Harry ne lui disait jamais non.

La tasse au bord des lèvres, Harry vit son amant le regarder, comme s'il faisait un blocage sur lui. Il avait toujours un couteau dans la main pour couper ses tomates et ses yeux bleu clair ne le quittaient pas. Le brun le laissa le détailler et retint un sourire victorieux quand le blond s'essuya une nouvelle fois les mains avant de s'avancer vers lui, le forcer à reculer sa chaise et l'enjamber. Enfin, il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Baiser tendre qui ne tarda pas à devenir des plus langoureux, plus suave.

« Du calme, Dray, je te rappelle qu'on a des invités qui arrivent.

- Je sais. »

Sa bouche embrassait son cou et ses mains descendaient le long de son corps. Il semblait bien parti pour le coincer contre la table de la cuisine et lui faire subir les derniers outrages, mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : hors de question de faire ça à la va-vite parce que Môssieur Blaise venait déjeuner.

« Si tu veux quelque chose, joli blond, tu as tout intérêt à annuler ce repas.

- Je peux pas, ils arrivent dans…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Blaise est systématiquement en retard. Alors, annule.

- Non. »

Il allait devoir jouer le tout pour le tout… Gentiment, Harry le repoussa puis le regarda d'un air provocateur.

« Alors tu auras la gentillesse de bouger tes jolies fesses, que je puisse aller me changer.

- Harry…

- Et tu iras calmer ce que je sens contre mon ventre. Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça comme des sauvages juste parce que ton pote vient bouffer. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

D'un geste rapide, Harry sortit son portable de sa poche et le lui montra. Quelques secondes, Draco considéra son téléphone, puis, tout d'un coup, il attrapa la tasse que Harry tenait toujours pour la poser par terre. Il se leva enfin, faisant froncer les sourcils du brun, qu'il força à son tour à se lever. Il comprit un peu mieux quand Harry le poussa contre la table et l'y assit avant de commencer à lui retirer son peignoir et son haut de pyjama.

Il avait vaincu.

Le sourire aux lèvres, alors que son amant était en train de dévorer le creux de son cou, ses mains entreprenantes caressant son corps, Harry écrivit rapidement un SMS au gêneur pour annuler le déjeuner. Puis, il glissa le téléphone dans la poche du jean de son petit ami avant de lui retirer son débardeur. Les mains sur ses fesses, Draco l'attira contre lui, collant leurs bassins et leurs torses. Il planta son regard bleu dans le sien, et comme souvent, Harry se sentit bien petit face à lui. Leurs corps étaient si différents, niveau musculature, taille… Draco avait un beau corps, c'était agréable de laisser ses mains s'évader sur son torse, de voir ses yeux s'assombrir de désir et d'excitation. D'envie, pour lui. D'envie de le plaquer contre cette table, de lui faire l'amour comme un damné, de le combler comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Harry se sentait presque beau quand il le regardait.

Et Draco avait la sensation de ne pas être qu'un beau morceau quand il posait ses yeux sur lui.

Le blond posa sa bouche sur la sienne, s'en emparant peu à peu, alors que ses bras se refermaient sur lui. Harry se laissa allonger sur la table, sa bouche toujours contre la sienne, possessive, chaude, quémandeuse de plus. Beaucoup plus.

C'était le genre de baiser qui lui donnait l'impression de revivre, d'exister… d'être aimé.

C'était le genre de baiser qui avait ce goût…

Ce goût d'arc-en-ciel.

FIN


	10. Japan

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Lassa-Liam, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Japan". J'espère que cet OS te fera plaisir (et je sens que je vais avoir des réactions pour la fin...) !

Les phrases en italique sont en japonais.

* * *

Nouvelle vie  


Skype avait du mal à fonctionner. Encore. Enfin, il ne savait pas si c'était un problème de connexion ou tout simplement ses parents qui n'étaient pas doués. Il y avait bien sa sœur et son frangin qui auraient pu remonter le niveau, mais apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient à la maison. Ce n'étaient pas pour autant que ses parents allaient se priver de leur petite entrevue par webcams interposées… Et après dix minutes d'acharnement, les visages tendus de ses parents apparurent sur son écran et un sourire fleurit enfin sur leurs lèvres.

« Bonsoir Harry !

- Coucou mon chéri ! »

Ils peinaient toujours à faire rentrer leurs deux têtes dans l'écran, afin avec leur fils puisse les voir tous les deux, et c'était encore plus compliqué quand ils étaient quatre à vouloir le saluer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leur enthousiasme, surtout celui de sa mère. Cela faisait un mois qu'il les avait quittés et il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il s'envolait à nouveau loin d'eux. Lily s'y était faite, à vivre loin de lui, mais jamais elle ne s'habituerait vraiment à le savoir loin d'elle. Pas plus que son père d'ailleurs.

« Tu vas bien mon bébé ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Chérie, il a vingt-cinq ans, ce n'est plus un bébé…

- Ce sera toujours mon bébé, même quand il sera un petit vieux tout rabougri aux yeux bridés ! »

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche alors que son père bougonnait qu'une surconsommation de riz ne modifierait jamais la forme de ses yeux, mais visiblement, sa femme ne semblait pas tout à fait du même avis. Et le « rabougri » faisait directement référence à sa taille qui s'était considérablement amincie depuis qu'il avait quitté la France. Il n'était déjà pas bien gros à l'époque, mais depuis qu'il avait déménagé, sa vie en solitaire et sa nouvelle alimentation l'avaient fait fondre encore davantage.

Ce qui n'était forcément pas au goût de sa femme, Française d'origine mariée à un anglais, adepte des bons petits plats qui vous remplissaient bien le ventre pour toute la journée. Les petites quantités, ça n'existerait pas chez elle. Et encore moins le riz à toutes les sauces, le poisson cru en petites quantités et les épices à vous arracher la gueule.

Rien n'avait changé en quelques semaines. Rei demeurait égal à lui-même, toujours aussi calme et posé, Miki filait le parfait amour avec son nouveau petit-ami, et enfin Yôji mettait toujours autant de bonne humeur dans la boutique. En somme, tout allait bien. Enfin, Miki ne savait pas encore si elle resterait après la fin de son année scolaire, tout dépendrait de ses résultats, mais Harry ne se faisait pas de souci : il n'avait jamais eu de mal à recruter, Miki ne serait pas irremplaçable professionnellement parlant. Mais comme lui glissa sa mère, ce serait un peu différent sentimentalement. Mais bon, c'était la vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une vendeuse quittait la maison et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

« Et avec Shinji, ça va mieux ? »

L'image que la webcam renvoyait à ses parents n'était pas assez bonne pour qu'ils puissent voir son regard s'assombrir, ni même son visage se tendre. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, puis il lâcha le morceau.

« Non, c'est fini.

- Fini fini ?

- Ouais.

- C'est dommage. Il était gentil.

- Ouais. Mais ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'on était ensemble…

- Tu l'as quand même amené avec toi pour le Nouvel An.

- C'était pour lui faire visiter Paris. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un en France…

- Oui mais lui, c'était ton copain. »

Son père ne disait rien mais sa mère paraissait clairement très déçue. Harry ne savait quoi lui dire. Il n'avait rien à dire, ni sur cette rupture, ni sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait quitté, et puis voilà. Ce n'était pas le premier, ce ne serait sans doute pas le dernier non plus.

Par bonheur, James changea de sujet et lui fit par des nouvelles en France. Il ne devait pas avoir envie de lui parler de Shinji. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Le courant n'était absolument pas passé. Son père avait été respectueux, tout comme son petit ami, mais ça s'était arrêté là. Autant James avait adoré Rei la première, et unique fois où Harry l'avait emmené avec lui en France, autant le nouveau chéri de son fils n'avait pas fait d'émules. Et pourtant, Dieu savait à quel point Rei pouvait être des plus réservé et Shinji des plus ouverts…

La conversation dura une bonne heure avant que Harry ne leur demande de couper : il n'avait pas encore dîné, il devait se laver et il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Sa mère coupa la connexion avec peine, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, dans les mois suivant leur séparation. Harry, lui, en fut plutôt soulagé. Elle avait réveillé sans vraiment le vouloir certaines douleurs qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui, mais lui cacher qu'il était séparé de Shinji aurait été stupide.

Cela faisait bien six mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. Enfin, au début c'était tâtonnant et ça ressemblait plus à du flirt qu'autre chose. Shinji était un client comme les autres, que Harry avait rencontré derrière le comptoir et avec lequel il avait sympathisé avant qu'il l'invite à boire un verre, à dîner, puis à sortir avec lui. À l'époque, le jeune homme avait accepté parce qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie à l'époque, et Shinji était plutôt bel homme. Et il était difficile en matière d'hommes…

Et surtout en Japonais.

En vérité, les Asiatiques, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur eux et ayant grandi en France, il était plutôt du genre à aimer les visages européens. Cependant, quand on vivait au Japon, c'était déjà nettement plus compliqué de trouver des gays « de chez lui ». Harry avait donc dû se faire rapidement une raison, et de toute manière il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'espoirs, alors quand un Japonais croisait sa route et qu'il était plutôt beau gosse, il ne disait pas non.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Dans le fond, ce n'était pas sa faute. Shinji était quelqu'un de bien. De vraiment bien. Le genre d'hommes avec lequel Harry aurait aimé faire sa vie. Le genre d'homme sur lequel il ne tombait jamais…

C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui à l'occasion du Nouvel An. Cette fois-ci, ses parents avaient réussi à le convaincre de prendre deux petites semaines de congé pour venir les rejoindre, plutôt que ce soit eux qui fassent le déplacement. Son frère et sa sœur avaient un peu gueulé, ils adoraient venir au Japon et Harry les gâtait plus que de raison, mais une fois la déception passée, ils furent très heureux de l'accueillir et de lui faire partager leur univers.

Shinji n'était jamais allé en France parce que c'était cher et parce qu'il ne parlait pas la langue, mais il avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris. Harry lui avait donc proposé de venir avec lui, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus heureux. Ils firent le voyage ensemble, à la plus grande joie de sa mère, et Shinji partit quelques jours avant lui à cause de son travail. Il put rencontrer ses parents, ce qui fut un grand moment, et visiter la capitale.

Vraiment, c'était un type bien.

Vraiment.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Harry lui dit que c'était fini. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il était désolé, que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Forcément, Shinji refusa de comprendre et de le laisser partir. Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et Harry refusait de le faire souffrir pour rien. C'était fini.

Yôji et Miki lui dirent qu'il aurait dû le garder. Peut-être que les choses se seraient arrangées, qu'il serait à nouveau tombé amoureux de lui et que leur relation serait repartie. Rei, lui, ne fit aucune remarque. Quand Harry s'en étonna, il lui répondit que de toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Shinji l'aimait, c'était la suite logique des choses. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Absolument rien.

**OoO**

Cette boutique était, pour ainsi dire, l'œuvre de toute sa vie. Harry avait à peine vingt ans quand il débarqua au Japon, un compte en banque relativement bien fourni, le soutien de sa famille et des idées plein la tête.

Sa mère, Française et fille de boulanger, avait entraîné de nombreux conflits dans la famille de son père quand il décida de l'épouser après l'avoir mise enceinte par erreur. Jeté dehors, James suivit sa fiancée en France afin de s'installer chez ses beaux-parents qui le virent d'un mauvais œil, avec ses manières d'aristocrate, ses caprices et son goût du luxe. Cependant, son beau-père décida de le prendre sous son aile et d'en faire son apprenti. Au fil du temps, James devint son égal et quand il décéda, il reprit son affaire et donna le goût du bon pain et de la pâtisserie à son fils aîné.

Harry passa son enfance dans la farine et les jambes de son père et il fit le seul à vraiment partager sa passion pour la pâtisserie. Enfin, il ne se limitait pas comme ses cadets à la manger mais à la préparer. Mais ceci ne resta qu'une passion. Jusqu'à ses quinze ans, où il fit un virage à 90°, abandonnant définitivement l'idée d'aller au lycée et intégrant de justesse une école de pâtisserie. Une fois la majorité japonaise atteinte, il quitta définitivement la France pour ouvrir sa propre boutique.

Ce fut long, difficile, et malgré le soutien de ses parents, Harry savait que personne ne croyait en lui. Ni ses amis en France qui lui disaient sans cesse qu'il se leurrait, qu'il était trop jeune, sans expérience, et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, ni même sa famille proche. Ses parents le soutenaient financièrement dans son dessein mais le jeune homme savait parfaitement à l'époque qu'ils s'attendaient à tout moment à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire et se ramasse.

Le problème, ce n'était pas qu'ils ne croyaient pas en lui. Sa mère avait peur pour lui, pour son avenir, mais son père n'avait jamais cessé de croire en son talent. Mais ce qui les rendait si pessimistes, c'était que Harry n'avait pas quitté la France pour les bonnes raisons. Il la fuyait. Elle, sa culture, les humiliations et les années difficiles qu'il avait dû supporter… C'était cet univers hostile qu'il rêvait de fuir depuis ses quinze ans. Et les soucis qu'il connut une fois sur place, avec son local, son agencement, ses frais et ses difficultés à se faire connaître ne purent qu'assombrir ses parents qui le voyaient s'enfoncer plutôt que de rebondir.

Pourtant, le jeune homme mal dans sa peau qu'il était alors tint bon. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir bénéficié de l'aide financière de ses parents, et ce qui l'aidait à tenir, c'était l'idée qu'il avait une dette énorme à leur rembourser et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et rentrer en France. Plus qu'un échec, ce serait une honte suprême, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais été orgueilleux, l'idée de revenir au point de départ, dans ce pays qu'il détestait, lui était insurmontable.

Et puis, il y eut Rei.

À l'époque, Harry travaillait seul avec une vendeuse qu'il avait embauchée à la va-vite pour le seconder. Son affaire commençait à plutôt bien tourner, mais Harry était encore dans cette phase un peu pessimiste : tout pouvait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Et un soir, alors qu'il était à l'étage de sa boutique, qui lui servait de logement, il entendit des cris à l'étage et un bruit de verre cassé. Quand il descendit, des braqueurs étaient en train de détruire toutes ses vitrines. Ce fut comme si son monde était en train de s'écrouler…

Techniquement, la caisse n'était pas très fournie, il avait déjà récupéré une partie de la recette. Mais c'était cette batte de baseball dont un des trois braqueurs était muni qui le terrifiait : il avait brisé toutes les vitrines, le verre volait partout, et quand il sortit, il le vit frapper un grand coup dans la vitre de la boutique.

Il n'aurait su dire comment il avait fait, mais, la rage bouillonnant en lui et la souffrance vrillant son cœur, Harry s'était rué hors de la boutique et les avait poursuivis. Il avait réussi à en plaquer un sur le seul, celui avec la batte, tandis que les deux autres, qui n'avaient quasiment rien volé, s'enfuyaient comme des lâches dans une voiture. Le braqueur parut surpris mais se reprit vite. Pas assez.

En plein milieu de la rue, Harry le rua de coups.

Il lui fit payer ces mois de galère, de diète, de pauvreté, ces années de souffrance, là-bas, chez lui, tout son mal-être qui l'avait fait fuir son pays…

Il lui fit payer.

Il avait besoin que quelqu'un paye.

Les passants les séparèrent. Ils avaient tout vu, et vu les vêtements et la cagoule du type qu'il tabassait, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire sur son rôle dans l'affaire. Sonné, il se laissa traîner contre un mur, le temps que les flics arrivent et l'embarquent.

Le lendemain, Harry porta plainte. Il sut alors que c'était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, une sorte de délinquant qui avait quitté les rangs du lycée depuis des années et qui trainait dans les rues comme un chien errant. La famille vint le voir, le suppliant de retirer sa plainte, mais Harry refusa. Il était soudain fatigué. Vraiment fatigué.

De tout ça.

De ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, de la boutique, de la honte que ses parents devaient éprouver depuis des années, et sans doute encore plus depuis quelques mois, parce qu'il galérait, parce qu'il s'écroulait.

Et puis, un jour, il lâcha prise, se rendit au commissariat et retira sa plainte. Personne ne l'avait menacé et ce n'étaient pas les plaintes de la pauvre mère de ce garçon qui allaient le faire flancher, car dans ses propos, tout était question d'honneur, et dans le fond, ce délinquant méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait. C'était sans doute un coup de folie, une intuition. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien pris et il était assuré.

Il y avait des choses pires dans la vie.

Pires que ça.

Quelques jours plus tard, le délinquant en question se présenta à lui, le visage bien abîmé mangé de piercings, une crête noire au milieu du crâne, des loques sur le dos et des pompes dix fois trop larges aux pieds. Harry était en train de nettoyer les vitres extérieures, et en le voyant venir à lui, une sorte de dégoût lui fit détourner les yeux.

Il l'écouta lui dire qu'il s'appelait Rei Watanabe, qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans, pas de boulot et qu'il l'avait braqué parce qu'il n'avait plus rien pour se payer à bouffer. Et qu'il était désolé. Il s'était laissé emporter. La colère, sans doute. Et puis plein de choses. Et puis qu'il était désolé, encore, d'avoir gâché toute cette bouffe avec ses conneries, qu'il avait dû perdre de l'argent. Mais dans le fond, il n'était bon pour rien d'autre, à part tout casser sur son chemin. Ses potes, ses copines, sa mère… et lui-même. Il n'était qu'un con. Un bon à rien. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Et puis, merci de l'avoir sorti de là, d'avoir retiré la plainte. C'était bien. Pour sa mère.

Pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner ?

Ouais. Ma vendeuse est pas là aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre le balai et le seau d'eau et laver par terre, s'il te plait ? Qu'il lui avait répondu, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses vitres qu'il astiquait avec soin.

Rei était resté quelques secondes planté à côté de lui, comme un con, puis il l'avait contourné, était rentré dans la boutique et s'était mis à passer la serpillère. Quand il eut fini, il regarda fixement Harry, la bouche nerveuse, jusqu'à ce que le pâtissier lui dise qu'il pouvait s'en aller, et que s'il en avait envie, il pouvait revenir.

Et Rei revint.

Tous les jours.

Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, à part nettoyer. Il passait la serpillère dans la pièce principale, faisait les vitres, et se glissait parfois dans l'atelier pour passer un coup de flotte. Il lui arriva de nettoyer les fours, les grilles, les plateaux aussi. Il ne demandait jamais d'argent. C'était un peu comme un remboursement. Quand Harry raconta à ses parents qu'un espèce de voyou pseudo punk lavait ses sols et ses vitres tous les jours, lui-même se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver…

Mais dans le fond, Rei n'était pas forcément très méchant. Il était juste complètement pommé. Il vivait dans la rue, avec d'autres pommés comme lui, il n'avait quasiment jamais bossé et vivait dans la honte que sa mère ressentait à son égard. Ce braquage et la raclée qu'il s'était pris juste après semblaient lui avoir remis un peu les idées en place, et pourtant, Dieu savait ce qu'il avait pu s'en prendre, comme coups.

De bénévole, Rei devint employé. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Harry lui tendit un jour quelques billets pour le remercier, ni même ses oreilles quand il parla de contrat. La seule condition était de se raser entièrement la tête, histoire de virer cette crête et avoir enfin une coupe plus présentable, et de retirer une bonne partie de ses piercings. Forcément, Rei fut réticent. Surtout pour les piercings. C'était une partie de son identité et c'était comme y renoncer. Mais c'était ça ou ne pas avoir ce boulot. Et il aimait bien cette boutique.

Et il aimait bien Harry.

Il aimait son visage d'Européen, son sourire, avec ses fossettes aux coins des lèvres, ses cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses grands yeux verts et ces affreuses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air gamin vraiment adorable.

Il aimait son japonais imparfait, son fort accent et ses mimiques quand il s'exprimait, remplaçant certains mots par de l'anglais, voire du français.

Il aimait la chaleur et le confort de cette boutique, l'odeur qui s'échappait du four, les pâtisseries dans les vitrines et le pain dans les panières.

Il aimait cet endroit.

Il aimait ne pas être regardé comme un monstre.

Alors Rei se rasa la tête, retira ses piercings, enfila une blouse et un tablier blanc, et intégra la boutique. De simple nettoyeur, il passa vendeur, puis second de Harry qui lui apprit au fil du temps son métier : boulanger et pâtissier. Rei devint son principal soutien et son principal ami. Il découvrit en lui un garçon réservé et incompris, qui avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère, de parler, d'être compris. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver sa place dans cette société et ce n'était pas ses parents séparés et passant leur temps à s'engueuler qui allaient le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Harry représenta ce droit chemin pour sa mère et son père. Il fut vénéré par la famille de Rei, qui voyait en lui un homme bon, généreux, qui avait su faire quelque chose de ce voyou, cette tête de mule qui refusait jusqu'alors de se plier aux lois de la société. Il était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Harry aimait les hommes.

Et que ce qui avait déconné, chez Rei, c'était précisément ce qui leur avait permis d'être aussi proche.

Malgré tout, il n'y eut jamais rien entre eux. Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours des plus explicites, ils s'adoraient mutuellement mais Rei aimait les Japonais de pure souche, et bien qu'il soit plutôt bel homme, Harry ne vit jamais rien d'autre en lui qu'un ami. Pourtant, ses parents eurent quelques espoirs, surtout quand, un été, ils prirent une semaine de vacances en France, Harry le forçant à la suivre, Rei craignant de s'imposer. C'était de l'amitié, de la complicité.

Cette boutique était leur bébé, à tous les deux, en quelque sorte. Rei la défendait comme la prunelle de ses yeux car elle lui avait permis une vie plus décente, plus réglée, et autant le dire, Harry était un patron plutôt cool, aussi bien niveau horaires que pour les jours de congés. Il se montrait alors des plus exigeants envers les employés temporaires qui défilaient derrière le comptoir, sans doute plus que Harry.

Exigeant envers lui-même, aussi.

Il voulait faire honneur à la maison.

À Harry.

À tout ce travail qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble.

**OoO**

Derrière lui, il entendit un léger rire moqueur, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se sentit un peu vexé, attendant la remarque qui suivrait immanquablement.

« Arrête de regarder ton réfrigérateur… comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu le regardes que… des trucs vont apparaître dedans.

- C'est quand même affligeant de n'avoir rien d'autre à t'offrir que des pâtes instances…

- Tu oublies le riz.

- Des ramens et du riz. Ô joie. »

Harry ferma le frigidaire et fusilla du regard Rei qui osait encore se moquer de lui. Son employé lui répliqua qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir et le laisser partir, plutôt que de lui offrir un repas aussi misérable. Ce à quoi Harry répondit que des repas misérables comme ça, il en avait bouffé avant d'avoir un salaire décent qui lui permette de manger de façon plus équilibrée et variée.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'assit à table et entama son bol de ramens. Rei continua à le taquiner à propos de son repas car il savait à quel point son patron aimait cuisiner quand il recevait du monde. Depuis qu'il vivait au Japon, Harry cuisinait exclusivement japonais, cédant assez rarement à ses origines françaises et anglaises. Les seules fois où sa cuisine changeait de culture, c'était quand Rei le lui demandait. Harry avait toujours du mal à lui dire non, surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lily et qu'elle lui avait fait goûter du français bien de chez elle.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que Rei s'entendait si bien avec son père : il adorait le français et tentait d'apprendre à le parler, avec un certain succès, alors que Shinji ne manifestait aucune envie de découvrir cette culture et en appréciait moyennement l'alimentation. Lily était difficile à vexer, mais James…

« Tu sais, je crois que Yôji a un ami.

- Un ami ?

- Oui, un ami.

- Un ami ou un petit ami ? … Boyfriend ?

- Oui, voilà. Un ami.

- Un copain, on dit.

- C'est différent ?

- Plus ou moins. Enfin, en France, les deux mots n'ont pas la même connotation.

- Ah… »

Ce soir, Harry avait un peu mal à la tête. Rei n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par la culture occidentale mais en connaissant Harry et en l'entendant parler français, il avait décidé d'apprendre cette langue à son contact. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'il travaillait pour lui et depuis il avait fait de considérables progrès. Le jeune homme était incapable de lire mais au moins il le comprenait et le parlait assez bien. Mais son fort accent et sa façon de composer ses phrases étaient parfois difficiles à comprendre, surtout quand Harry était fatigué et qu'il devait chercher du sens derrière ses mots.

« C'est compliqué.

- Si on veut. On dit petit ami.

- J'avais raison alors ! Tu m'embêtes.

- Bref. Yôji a un copain ?

- Oui. Je crois. Je l'ai vu se promener un jour avec un homme.

- C'est peut-être un ami ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il le regardait… »

Rei chercha ses mots, les yeux levés et ses mains gesticulant.

« Avec tendresse ? Complicité ?

- Comme un abruti. »

Harry éclata de rire, alors que Rei, le visage concentré, cherchait ses mots. Il devait avoir le regard bêtement amoureux, quelque chose du genre. C'était amusant parfois d'entendre ses raccourcis pour résumer sa pensée quand il n'y arrivait pas.

« Comme Shinji te regardait. »

Le sourire de Harry devint une grimace. Il lui lança un regard peu avenant. Pourquoi diable remettait-il ça sur le tapis ? N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert de cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus sur cette affaire ?

« _Pourquoi tu parles de Shinji ?_ »

La conversation bascula en japonais. Définitivement, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se débattre avec les phrases concises et le vocabulaire limité de son ami. Rei fronça légèrement les sourcils, avala quelques pâtes, puis se lança.

« _J'ai traîné sur Facebook hier._

_- Et ?_

_- J'ai vu qu'un certain Draco Malfoy arrivait à Tokyo dans les prochaines semaines._ »

Ces mots jetèrent un froid autour de la table. Harry sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine alors que Rei le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs, comme s'il lisait en lui.

Il avait envie de lui dire : « Et alors ? ». Mais Rei le connaissait trop bien. Beaucoup trop. Il en savait trop sur son passé, son adolescence, ce qui l'avait poussé à s'installer au Japon et à se battre pour vivre. Il n'était pas comme ses parents, il ne pouvait pas jouer de jeu et lui mentir. Il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Il était comme lui.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu de parents aimants comme les siens.

« _Tu ne dis rien._

_- Que veux-tu que je dise ?_

_- Tu comptes le revoir ?_

_- Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller le voir. Et aucune de le fuir non plus. S'il se pointe ici, je ne vais pas le jeter dehors. Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait…_

_- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Il est censé arriver à la fin du mois. C'est à cause de lui que ça a merdé entre toi et Shinji. _»

C'était compliqué.

C'était toujours compliqué de retourner en France, de revoir d'anciennes connaissances et de vivre dans la crainte de rencontrer à nouveau ces yeux et ces visages qui l'avaient trainés dans la boue des mois durant. Il était plus âgé, plus fort, et il réussissait dans la vie. Mais face à eux, il n'en demeurait pas moins cet adolescent de quinze ans qu'il avait été et qu'ils avaient méprisé avec toute la malveillance de leur âge.

Harry avait fait partie de cette génération qui avait grandi avec les mangas, avec ces séries animées vieilles comme le monde comme _Dragon Ball Z_, _Les chevaliers du zodiaque_, _Albator_… Il était de ces gamins qui, plutôt que de jouer aux billes, échangeait des cartes _Pokemon_ à la récré', et plutôt que de lire des romans de jeunesse, bouffait à longueur de temps des mangas, les relisant un nombre incalculable de fois. Il était de ces adolescents qui se passionnaient pour la culture asiatique, le Japon, sa langue, sa vie, sa société. Assez tôt, il avait tanné ses parents pour prendre des cours de japonais et James avait fini par céder, pensant que ça lui passerait. Comme son goût pour le thé, ses séries animées, les festivals…

Le Japon, c'était son plus grand rêve, qu'il partageait avec ses amis, participant au trafic de mangas à la récré', surfant sur les forums et ne manquant aucun festival, tout en lisant des mangas français, anglais puis japonais sur le net. C'était un passionné. Il était connu pour ça.

C'était une sorte de geek, d'otaku un peu bizarre, qu'on aimait bien, certes, mais un peu bizarre quand même. Mais dans le fond, il n'emmerdait personne, et puis, il n'était pas le seul dans le genre non plus. Un peu bizarre. Mais pas anormal.

Jusqu'au jour où Harry tomba amoureux.

Pas d'une fille.

Pas de Cho qui lorgnait sur lui depuis le début de l'année.

Pas de Ginny qui, d'un an sa cadette, faisait tout pour attirer son attention.

Mais d'un garçon.

Et pas de n'importe quel garçon.

Du plus beau garçon du collège. Le plus beau, le plus populaire, et sans doute le plus riche.

Draco Malfoy.

« _Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre nous._

_- Tu l'as emmené en France._

_- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Oui, je m'entendais bien avec lui, oui, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux…_

_- Vous aviez des projets. Il en avait, du moins. Et tu ne t'y es jamais opposé._ »

C'était son secret à lui.

Ce garçon sportif aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus et au visage d'ange, c'était son trésor. Personne ne devait savoir. Et pourtant, par amitié, il finit par l'avouer à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, parce que c'était compliqué de leur mentir, surtout qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Surtout elle, en fait. Il avait la bêtise de croire en eux. Et il l'avait trahi. Pas volontairement, c'est vrai. Mais il l'avait trahi en crachant un jour à sa sœur Ginny que Harry ne serait jamais son mec, car elle n'était pas son genre de filles. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés, et ceux qui avaient suivi, avaient ce double sens que sa cadette perçut immédiatement, et le lendemain, tout le collège fut au courant.

Draco le premier.

C'était le printemps.

Il leur restait deux mois à tirer avant le brevet.

Deux mois d'horreur. De moqueries. D'humiliations. De coups bas, de crasses, de crachats.

Deux mois où on le réduisit en miettes.

Il était pédé. Et la nouvelle se rependit comme une trainée de poudre. Quand Harry arriva au collège, l'air de rien, il fut quasiment agressé par ses camarades, son amoureux en première ligne, et l'humiliation qu'il lui fit subir fut sans doute le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Ses yeux moqueurs, son sourire méprisant et ses mots acérés le déchirèrent de part en part. Il n'était plus qu'un oisillon au milieu d'une fausse remplie de chats, toutes griffes dehors, qui allaient le déchiqueter en mille morceaux avant de le bouffer tout cru.

Harry fut malmené durant un mois. Il n'aurait su dire comment il avait tenu face à tous ces gens, ces connards qui l'insultaient à longueur de journée, le salissant, lui, son corps, ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il aimait. Draco l'emmena les premiers jours, puis se contenta de l'ignorer et de le laisser seul dans sa misère. Et tout se referma autour de lui. Ce monde qui lui était si hostile, à lui, petit pédé de quinze ans, il le rejeta en bloc. Tout ce qui n'était pas lui était mauvais. Même ses amis, dont la plupart lui tournèrent le dos. Ron fut rayé de sa vie. Ne resta au final plus que Hermione, qui se lassa d'être traitée de gouine et trainée dans la boue.

Un jour, on le tabassa à la sortie de l'école. Ses parents furent avertis, Harry leur avoua la vérité, chaque mot lui écorchant la bouche, et on le retira du collège. Sa mère pleura. Beaucoup. Longtemps, Harry crut que c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il aimait les garçons. Et même quand elle lui dit que ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était ce qu'on lui avait fait à cause de ce qu'il était, l'adolescent refusa de la croire. Quant à son père, il s'enferma dans un mutisme assez révélateur. Il n'acceptait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Son fils aîné était pédé. Il avait donc tout sacrifié pour mettre au monde un pédé ? C'était ça, sa récompense, pour avoir suivi son cœur, des années auparavant ?

Ces mots furent le coup de grâce.

Ce genre de coup dont on ne se remet jamais vraiment.

Et Harry était trop jeune pour encaisser, se dire que ça allait passer et tenter de guérir cette blessure avec les années.

Il préféra l'ouvrir en grand, bien béante.

Peut-être pour montrer à ses parents qu'il avait mal.

Que ce sang qui coulait hors de ses veines était le leur.

Qu'il était normal.

Que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Qu'il était…

Désolé.

D'être pédé.

« _Rei, arrête, s'il te plait…_

_- Pourquoi ? Parce que je remue le couteau dans la plaie ? Tu sais qu'il est passé cette après-midi alors que tu allais livrer Mme Hayashi ?_

_- Yôji me l'a dit._

_- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_ »

Tout se cassa la gueule. Sa vie, sa famille, son avenir. Lui qui voulait travailler dans le tourisme ou dans la traduction, ses projets tombèrent à l'eau. L'adolescent développa une phobie de l'école qui guérit à peine quand il intégra une école de pâtisserie. Mais il lutta, en disant qu'un jour, il ouvrirait sa propre pâtisserie au Japon, à Tokyo, qu'il quitterait ce pays de merde et qu'il vivrait ses rêves. Ce n'était qu'une question de patience.

Ses rapports avec ses parents devinrent encore plus difficiles : sa mère mit des mois et des mois à se remettre de sa tentative de suicide et son père digérait difficilement l'idée que ses mots avaient été comme un coup de grâce porté sur son fils aîné. Plus que la souffrance d'avoir failli le perdre, ce fut le mépris de sa femme et de ses deux autres enfants qui l'achevèrent. À vrai dire, ils mirent un an à s'en remettre et à renouer le dialogue avec Harry qui n'arrivait alors même plus à rester dans la même pièce que son père, pratiquant en cachette et fuyant la cuisine à chaque fois que James osait y mettre les pieds, aussi bien l'après-midi qu'en pleine nuit.

Il fallut une crise de nerfs, une vraie, pour que Harry le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Il fallut que James hurle, se mette à genoux devant lui et le supplie de lui pardonner pour que son fils le regarde enfin. Mais il y avait tellement de souffrance et de honte dans ses yeux verts qu'il fallut un travail bien plus long pour que les choses s'apaisent, pour qu'il y ait à nouveau un dialogue, aussi neutre soit-il.

Depuis, Harry leur avait pardonné. Par amour. Mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné tout ça. Certes, il avait eu des copains, il y avait eu Shinji et il le leur avait présenté. C'était plus une manière de leur montrer qu'il ne leur en voulait plus qu'un moyen de tester son couple et passer un bon moment ensemble. Mais il y avait toujours en lui des cicatrices. Il avait toujours peur qu'un jour, ses parents lui disent le fond de leur pensée, qu'ils lui fassent à nouveau des reproches. Il craignait qu'un jour son frère ou sa sœur annoncent leur homosexualité, si toutefois elle existait, et que toute la faute soit reportée sur lui.

C'était compliqué.

Ça l'avait toujours été et ça le serait toujours…

« _Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à dire sur cette histoire ?_

_- Parce que ce type vient au Japon et que c'est à cause de lui que tu as quitté Shinji. Harry, je te connais et Facebook est très révélateur. Il y a des photos, des messages… Tu l'as revu durant ces deux semaines._

_- T'es quand même pas en train de me soupçonner d'avoir trompé Shinji ?_

_- Absolument pas. Mais je te soupçonne d'avoir réalisé en le voyant que tu n'aimais pas Shinji. _»

Depuis le temps, Draco avait déménagé en Angleterre. Mais il était revenu en France et cela faisait quelques mois qu'il sortait avec un ancien camarade de classe de Harry, Zacharias. Et à une soirée, durant ses précédentes vacances, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à la même table. L'un en face de l'autre. Et le revoir, dix ans après, plus mature, beau à couper le souffle et toujours aussi cynique avait été comme un coup porté à son cœur.

À ce moment-là, Shinji était présent. Visiblement, le fait qu'il soit gay ne dérangeait plus personne… D'autant plus que Draco était venu en couple avec un homme, ce qui était aberrant quand on voyait comment il avait réagi des années auparavant. Il n'était au courant de rien, personne ne l'avait informé des faits, et de toute manière, Harry et Draco savaient parfaitement qu'ils seraient mis en présence, ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Ils auraient pu refuser, mais le blond ne devait pas y voir d'objection et le pâtissier ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche. Il devait affronter son passé et Shinji ne pourrait le rendre que plus fort.

Considérablement embelli depuis toutes ces années et bien plus sûr de lui, vu toutes les galères qu'il avait dû affronter, Harry ne s'était pas laissé démonter par ses émotions et avait au final passé une soirée assez agréable. Personne ne fit mention des faits passés, pas même Draco qui ne parla qu'assez rarement. Il n'était pas désagréable et ne l'ignorait pas non plus, il était juste un peu plus loin, ne devait pas savoir quoi lui dire et avait tendance à parler à d'autres personnes.

Et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas forcément plus mal.

Cela dit, même s'il lui parla peu, l'homme blond l'écouta beaucoup quand il parla de lui et de sa carrière au Japon, à laquelle personne jusque-là ne croyait. Shinji était la preuve vivante de sa réussite, même s'il était compliqué de converser avec lui, vu qu'il ne parlait qu'anglais et japonais. C'était sans doute l'un de ses plus grands défauts : son désintérêt total pour la langue française. Harry ne se serait jamais permis de lui demander d'en apprendre les rudiments mais il aurait apprécié qu'il essaie d'en retenir quelques mots. Ne serait-ce que les gros mots. Ça amuse tout le monde, les gros mots, et c'est toujours utile. Mais Shinji était visiblement de ces hommes, de ces Japonais qui n'accordaient d'importance qu'à leur propre culture, même s'ils sortaient avec quelqu'un d'un autre continent.

Dans le fond, Harry était bien dans sa peau. Il avait tout ce qu'on avait besoin pour être heureux. Il était celui du groupe qui avait le plus réussi, ce qui était une petite victoire pour lui. Il n'était pas si bon à rien que ça.

Au cours de la soirée, il apprit avec énormément de surprise que Draco parlait couramment le japonais. À vrai dire, il tomba carrément des nues. Il savait qu'il s'était mis à cette langue de par ses contacts mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il puisse vraiment tenir une conversation correcte, et après un court échange avec lui et Shinji, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : en dépit de son fort accent, cet enfoiré parlait fort bien japonais.

Ce qui le mit en colère. Non seulement ce connard s'était permis de se moquer de lui quand il était adolescent, puis de l'humilier, mais en plus il se mettait à parler japonais… Un comble. Et dans un sens, il était un peu déçu que tout se soit passé si mal. S'il avait su tenir sa langue, il serait peut-être en ce moment même en train de tenir une conversation avec lui, sans cette barrière que d'anciennes rancunes avait placé entre eux.

Il n'y avait plus de haine. Juste de la rancune. Draco n'était qu'un adolescent, comme lui. Un con, certes, mais un adolescent. Et il n'avait pas été seul. Peut-être ce rejet avait-il été la seule réaction possible pour lui, qui aimait peut-être déjà les garçons à l'époque et qui n'aurait pu se résoudre à être assimilé à lui. Harry ne lui cherchait pas d'excuses, mais il pouvait comprendre. Les années étaient passées, ç'avait été dur mais la vie qu'il avait à présent lui convenait. Il aimait son quartier, sa boutique, ses clients et tout ce que son pays d'adoption lui offrait. À quoi bon le haïr encore, dix après…

À la sortie du bar où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés, Harry marcha un peu en retrait avec Shinji, qui fut rapidement happé par sa conversation en anglais avec Hermione. Il se retrouva en queue de peloton… avec Draco. Il n'aurait su dire comment diable cela avait pu se passer, mais il en était ainsi : il marchait derrière tout le monde, son amour de jeunesse à son côté.

Surréaliste.

« _C'est ridicule._

_- Je ne crois pas._

_- J'ai quitté Shinji car j'ai réalisé que je ne parviendrai jamais à le rendre heureux. Oui, j'ai fréquenté Draco, je le reconnais. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et il ne se passera jamais rien._

_- Il te plait encore ?_ »

Étrangement, ils en étaient venus à parler, gentiment. Le blond lui posa des questions sur sa vie au Japon, dix fois plus intéressantes que celles qu'on lui posait en général. Puis, il y avait eu un silence. Et il lâcha une bombe.

_La_ bombe.

Dix ans sont passés depuis qu'on a quitté le collège, lui avait-il dit d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Maintenant je peux te le dire. À l'époque, je craquais pour toi.

À ce moment-là, il avait eu envie de hurler. De pleurer. De se tourner vers lui, de le frapper jusqu'à ce que le sang salisse ses mains. Comme ce putain de jour où Rei était étendu sur le trottoir et qu'il le rouait de coups comme un taré.

Il se fichait de lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Il se foutait de sa gueule…

« _Oui._

_- Oui ?_

_- Il est mon type d'homme. Physiquement. Mais je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui. Je peux lui parler, il n'y a aucun souci, il est intéressant, mature, mais j'ai trop souffert pour lui faire confiance._ »

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas répondu, gardant le silence, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui demande plaintivement qu'il réagisse. Mais Harry ne voulait pas réagir. Il aurait voulu se taire, s'enfuir, retourner chez lui, se coucher dans son futon et fermer les yeux très fort pour que ça passe. Il voulait retourner dans son pays, là où il se sentait en sécurité, loin de tout ça, de Draco, des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour lui…

Alors il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était qu'un abruti. Que ça, il aurait dû lui dire avant, et pas là, dix ans après, alors qu'il vivait au Japon et qu'il avait un homme dans sa vie. Lui blond lui répliqua que c'était compliqué, qu'il avait mis du temps à assumer et qu'il avait eu besoin de le lui dire. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Là, Harry avait enfin tourné la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard.

Serais-tu en train d'essayer de soulager ta conscience en me disant que tu craquais pour moi ? Lui dit-il. Tu te sens mieux maintenant, alors que tu as ruiné mon adolescence en quelques minutes ?

Son visage s'était décomposé, et loin d'en ressentir de la joie malsaine, ce fut plutôt de la colère qui commença à bouillonner en lui.

Tu n'étais pas seul, je le sais. Mais tu as ruiné ma vie. Tu as tout gâché. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ais craqué pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu crois que je me sens mieux ? Tu me fais juste pitié Draco. Tu as préféré me lyncher plutôt que d'assumer et de m'aider. Si tu craquais vraiment pour moi, tu aurais fait quelque chose. Ils t'auraient écouté. Mais tu t'en foutais. T'étais un gamin, lâche et orgueilleux. Pas une tapette.

Puis, il avait fait quelques pas pour rejoindre Shinji, lui attrapant le bras et laissant Draco seul derrière lui.

C'était ça, ou se mettre à pleurer.

« _Pourquoi tu as quitté Shinji ?_

_- Parce que je ne l'aime pas._

_- Mais Draco oui ?_

_- Non. Mais j'ai réalisé que Shinji n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai besoin d'un homme comme toi. Qui cherche à me comprendre et à partager ce que je vis. Qui aime ma culture ou du moins qui fait des efforts pour la découvrir. J'ai pas besoin d'un bureaucrate qui parle un anglais approximatif et qui comprend à peine les quelques mots de français que je prononce toute la journée._ »

Forcément, ils s'étaient revus. Les années passaient, Harry s'enfonça dans une formation en pâtisserie, triant ses amis et en oubliant la plupart, puis il quitta le pays. Les amitiés se faisaient et se défaisaient. Et la vie avait fait que Zacharias était devenu assez proche de Ron, qui avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Harry, au prix de maints efforts. Et évidemment, à chaque sortie, Draco était de la partie, avec certains de ses amis parisiens. Il avait quitté la France l'été suivant leur brevet, que Harry avait passé en coup de vent, et forcément vu qu'ils avaient des amis communs, ils furent amenés à se retrouver fréquemment. C'était de vivre loin de la France… on se retrouvait forcé de revoir des gens qu'on n'appréciait pas, afin de passer des moments avec ceux qu'on aimait.

Malgré la présence de Shinji, le blond ne manqua pas une occasion de se rapprocher de Harry, essayant de sympathiser ou d'apaiser les tensions, mais Harry rejetait tout en bloc. Du moins les premiers temps. Le pâtissier était trop vexé et énervé après lui pour lui accorder sa chance, mais au fil du séjour, il finit par laisser tomber et le laisser venir à lui, sans l'encourager ni le repousser.

Ce qui rendit Ron complètement dingue.

Leur histoire avait connu des hauts et des bas, entre le rejet de Harry, l'éloignement progressif de Ron, son changement d'orientation et la souffrance de son ex-meilleur ami qui voulut rattraper le coup. Il y parvint, parce qu'il tenait réellement à Harry et parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Cette amitié retrouvée et son départ pour le Japon l'avaient rendu assez jaloux, et jusqu'au bout, le rouquin avait espéré que son ami resterait sur place. Au fil des mois, il s'était fait à l'idée que Harry s'était construit une nouvelle vie loin d'eux, et d'ailleurs il allait le voir tous les deux ans, vu que son ami faisait en général le trajet jusqu'en France entre temps pour une petite semaine.

Mais quand il était sur place, Ron était omniprésent. Quelle que soit la sortie, il était toujours partant, refusant presque que Harry voit n'importe quel ami ou connaissance sans lui, ce que Hermione trouvait excessif, mais elle avait cessé de lutter. Et Harry aussi. Résultat, quand il vit Draco se rapprocher à pas de loup de son ami, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait, et quand il les vit sympathiser, bien que ce soit mot soit fort grand pour qualifier leurs quelques échanges, il vit rouge. Tellement rouge qu'il lâcha l'information concernant leur passé commun à demi mots à Shinji. Ce dernier, une fois nez à nez avec son petit ami, lui piqua un scandale de tous les diables.

À raison, dans un sens. Maudissant Ron, Harry avait tenté de lui expliquer plus clairement les choses et de lui donner une vision de ce passé avec un peu plus de recul. Pour lui, même si la rancune demeurait en lui, Draco n'était qu'un gamin de quinze ans lâche et orgueilleux qui avait suivi ses petits camarades pour se protéger. Certes, ses souffrances internes avaient été innommables, mais à quoi bon rabâcher le passé ? Il n'avait pas mal tourné, ça lui avait permis de rebondir, d'avancer… Il était bien dans sa peau, il acceptait sa sexualité, c'était inutile de se faire du mal pour rien.

Tu lui cherches des excuses, l'avait-il accusé.

Oui, lui répondit Harry. Comme je l'ai fait avec Rei.

« _C'est pas un Japonais qu'il te faut._

_- J'aime bien les Japonais et tous ne sont pas xénophobes ou aussi fermés. Je pars du fait que quand tu sors avec un Occidental, tu fais des efforts. Moi j'en fais tous les jours pour m'intégrer. J'en avais marre d'être le seul à en faire._ »

Et c'était vrai. Cette dispute n'avait pas mis fin à leur relation, loin de là. Shinji ne comprenait pas et de toute manière peu de personnes auraient compris. En fait, il n'y avait que Rei qui acceptait cette idée-là, uniquement parce que cette faculté que Harry avait de pardonner lui avait permis de se remettre sur les rails.

Ce qui avait mis fin à leur relation, c'était son désintéressement total pour sa culture. Oh, il aimait bien la France, il adorait l'accent de Harry, ses traits et ses manières occidentales. Il aimait son exotisme. Mais il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de français, pas même ceux qu'il prononçait quotidiennement et que tous ses employés, sans exception, retenaient en à peine quelques semaines. De plus, Shinji demeurait assez fermé, s'intéressant au final bien peu des traditions françaises ou même européennes qui rendaient certains gestes ou comportements de Harry complètement différents des siens. Il était un peu bizarre. Et c'était charmant. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Et cette semaine passée ensemble chez ses parents le força à se rendre à l'évidence : cet homme n'était pas pour lui. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient mis au japonais. Ils ne le parlaient pas très bien, le pratiquant trop peu, seulement aux fêtes de Noël quand ils faisaient le déplacement ou bien l'été, mais à force de regarder des films ou d'écouter de la musique, ils comprenaient assez bien. Mais Shinji, en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté, avait tellement de mal à s'intégrer que Harry décida de mettre fin à leur relation si jamais il ne décidait pas de changer.

Mais changer quoi ? Lui avait-il dit. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la motivation d'apprendre une langue qui ne lui servirait jamais à rien, et à quoi bon se passionner pour la France alors qu'il connaissait à peine l'existence de ce pays avant de le rencontrer ? Ce fut trop difficile de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui demandait rien de tel, Harry aurait juste voulu qu'il fasse des efforts pour essayer de le comprendre plutôt que de tout rejeter en bloc ou qualifier ses différences d'exotisme. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il toujours pas des mots aussi simples que « bonjour » ou « s'il te plait », après six mois de relation ? Pourquoi se moquait-il de son accent alors qu'il peinait à aligner trois mots d'anglais ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas l'idée que ça puisse être difficile pour lui d'être le seul à devoir faire des efforts dans leur couple…

Il était tellement fermé que c'en était désespérant.

Et Harry en avait assez de désespérer.

« _Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ?_

_- Je reste perplexe. Tu sais, il avait l'air vraiment malheureux. Il t'aimait._

_- S'il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait fait des efforts._

_- Il est prêt à en faire._

_- Je ne pense pas._ »

Le jour où ils s'étaient quittés, ils buvaient le thé chez ses parents. Ces derniers étaient parfaitement au courant des tendances sexuelles de leur fils, ce qui les avait au début quelque peu dérangé, surtout le jour où ils découvrirent que le copain de leur fils était un Européen. Il fallait croire que c'était de famille, ce côté fermé d'esprit… mais Harry sut rapidement les charmer et, par miracle, parvint même à les intéresser à sa culture. Au point qu'ils apprirent quelques mots bateau en français. Harry n'aurait su dire s'ils savaient que leur fils ne se rendait pas systématiquement au love hotel avec lui quand ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit ensemble, car le brun ne voulait pas le faire chez lui, question d'habitude, et dans le fond, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Le fait est qu'ils leur laissaient sans hésitation la maison pour eux tous seuls.

Ce qui avait rendu les choses plus simples.

Seul dans le salon, un service à thé magnifique sur la table, Harry avait mis fin à leur relation. La tasse au bord des lèvres, Shinji l'avait regardé fixement, refusant peut-être d'y croire, ou ne s'attendant sans doute pas à une telle chose. Dans un premier temps, il avait cherché à comprendre, puis il s'était énervé et mis en colère, lui crachant au visage que c'était un Européen, qu'il sortait avec un Japonais parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux sous la main et qu'il n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre de lui. Le plus calmement possible, Harry lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas un crime d'être Occidental, qu'il ne serait jamais sorti avec lui six mois s'il ne lui avait jamais plu, et enfin, que des deux, il était certainement celui qui s'intéressait le plus à l'autre, qui connaissait le plus ses goûts, son passé, sa famille et sa vie professionnelle. Il n'était sans doute pas parfait, mais on ne pouvait lui reprocher son manque d'intérêt.

À ces mots, Shinji avait fondu en larmes, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il se rendit sûrement compte à ce moment-là de la situation et de ce dont Harry avait manqué tout ce temps. mais en dépit de ses promesses, le jeune homme ne revint pas sur sa décision et quitta maison sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un homme dévasté.

Ça faisait mal.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

« _Il m'a dit qu'il s'était inscrit à des cours de français._

_- À son aise._

_- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui laisser sa chance ? Je sais que ce n'est rien et que le problème n'est pas là, mais ses parents t'adorent, il prenait soin de toi…_

_- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Rei. Je l'ai rayé de ma vie._ »

C'était mieux ainsi.

**OoO**

La veille, en fin d'après-midi, Draco Malfoy était arrivé à Tokyo. Il le savait car il avait vu des messages sur Facebook annonçant sa venue, puis un compte à rebours avait été instauré entre lui et ses amis, et enfin, ses deux derniers messages dataient de son départ de Paris et de son arrivée au Japon.

Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait dû s'en étonner, mais dans sa tête, il s'était imaginé tout plein de photos publiées sur la toile ou des commentaires stupides mais de circonstances, comme l'avaient fait ses cadets la première fois qu'ils étaient venus. Et même à chaque fois qu'ils venaient…

Il se rappelait très bien de la première fois qu'ils étaient venus. Cela faisait un an que Harry était installé au Japon et c'était l'été. Jane avait alors seize ans et Léo à peine quatorze. Bien qu'anxieux, le jeune homme avait ressenti une joie intense en revoyant enfin les visages de sa famille, et surtout les mines heureuses de ses cadets qui couraient alors vers lui, les bras ouverts et des larmes pleins les yeux. Sa mère aussi pleurait, mais il savait qu'elle verserait quelques larmes en le voyant, il n'était pas surpris, mais voir les plus jeunes si émus de le retrouver lui avait fait un bien fou.

C'était prévu qu'ils reviennent au Japon cet été. En fait, depuis que Harry avait quitté la France, sa famille faisait le déplacement chaque année. Pour les fêtes, c'était un peu différent et parfois Harry prenait une semaine de vacances à une période creuse de l'année pour retourner chez ses parents, laissant la boutique à Rei. La première année, c'était exceptionnel. Ni James ni Lily ne pensaient revenir régulièrement les années suivantes, pensant se contenter des allers-retours de leur fils pour le Nouvel An. Mais après un mois passé au Japon, il devint rapidement évident qu'ils ne pourraient plus y couper. Et y séjourner était autant une envie des enfants que des parents, qui ne concevaient plus leurs vacances dans une autre destination.

Parfois, certains de ses amis venaient sur place, mais ce n'était pas toujours évident, car contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, Harry refusait de faire de son appartement une auberge de jeunesse. À vrai dire, les seules personnes qu'il avait autorisées à loger chez lui, c'était Hermione et Ron. Mais pour ce qui était des autres, Harry était bien moins généreux.

Dans le fond, il s'en fichait bien de passer pour un égoïste. Quand c'était pour quelques jours, pour dépanner et éviter une note d'hôtel, il acceptait de loger même de simples connaissances, françaises ou japonaises. Mais dès que ça concernait du tourisme, la donne changeait complètement. Il s'était déjà disputé avec Ron qui voulait venir au Japon avec deux amis à lui, un an auparavant, et que Harry avait refusé car il ne connaissait pas ces deux personnes et pour lui, s'ils avaient les moyens de se payer le billet pour trois semaines de séjour, ils avaient de quoi investir dans une auberge de jeunesse, un hôtel ou un appartement.

Tous ses efforts pour lui faire comprendre tout ça furent réduits à néant quand il apprit que le cousin de Rei séjournait chez lui deux semaines avec sa femme et ses deux petites filles. D'autant plus que ledit cousin, que Rei ne pouvait prendre chez lui à cause de la taille de son logement, allait rester encore un peu le temps de terminer l'aménagement de son nouvel appartement, ayant été obligé de quitter le sien précipitamment car le propriétaire voulait y loger son fils. Comme si cet homme et son épouse avaient choisi de quitter leur logement du jour au lendemain avec leurs deux gamines, s'installant chez le patron de leur cousin, entre gêne de s'imposer et soulagement de pouvoir se poser et réfléchir calmement à la situation.

Refuser de loger quelqu'un, c'était toujours délicat, songeait Harry en pianotant sur son téléphone portable derrière la caisse de la boutique, Rei travaillant derrière. Il était huit heures du matin, ils venaient d'ouvrir et Yôji était en train de se changer derrière, et le temps qu'il revienne, le patron tenait la boutique, alors Harry regardait ses mails. Il se demanda à nouveau comment devait se sentir Draco depuis qu'il était arrivé sur place, s'il avait ressenti la même sensation de liberté que lui et cette même angoisse de se retrouver dans une ville si différente de la leur.

Autant Harry s'était fait à l'idée que Draco parlait très bien le japonais, ayant pris des cours et suivi une licence en japonais en parallèle à celle d'anglais, autant il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse un jour devenir professeur d'anglais au Japon. C'était tout simplement incroyable, invraisemblable. Et pourtant, le jour même de son départ de Paris, Draco posta sur le célèbre réseau social qu'enfin, c'était officiel, il partait pour le Japon pour enseigner l'anglais dans un collège. Tous les papiers étaient enfin en règle, il avait son visa, son contrat, son billet d'avion et son logement. Enfin, il devait loger chez un ami de licence le temps de toucher un salaire, s'adapter à son nouvel environnement et trouver un appartement à sa convenance.

À son retour, en voyant ça, ça lui avait fait un coup au cœur. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ses quinze ans, leur rencontre avait été compliquée et ambiguë, et le voilà qui arrivait au Japon. C'était un peu comme s'il le poursuivait, même ici. Sur le coup, il n'aurait su dire si ça le dérangeait. Avec du recul, Harry pensait qu'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment. La vie aurait été plus simple et plus agréable si tout s'était passé autrement.

Beaucoup plus agréable.

Une dernière fois avant d'éteindre son téléphone, Harry passa sur Facebook, des fois qu'un message de Draco ne soit passé inaperçu. Il l'avait rajouté dans ses amis et le pâtissier n'avait pas su refuser. Soudain, il le vit connecté, alors qu'il n'avait posté aucun message. Le cœur battant, Harry regarda fixement sa petite photo, et quand Yôji revint dans la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres, le brun fila à l'étage, s'assit à même le sol et enfin ouvrit la fenêtre de conversation.

**Harry dit : **Bonjour Draco ! Alors cette première nuit au Japon ?

Draco mit quelques minutes à répondre. Enfin, quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer des heures…

**Draco dit : **Pour être honnête, exécrable.

Le brun haussa un sourcil étonné.

**Harry dit : **Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu t'es retrouvé dans une chambre avec des murs aussi fins que du papier de riz et t'as entendu les voisins s'amuser ?

**Draco dit : **Je crois que j'aurais préféré ça à ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit

**Harry dit : **C'est-à-dire ?

**Draco dit : **Mon pote m'a lâché, j'ai dormi à l'hôtel cette nuit

Une véritable stupeur se lut sur le visage de Harry. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Des souvenirs lui revinrent, notamment ceux de la boutique à peine terminée dont les travaux traînaient en longueur, le mettant dans l'impossibilité de commencer à bosser, l'appartement à l'étage dans un état à le faire pleurer, et toutes les galères qui allaient avec…

Pas étonnant que le blond n'ait posté aucun message depuis sa sortie de l'aéroport. Il avait dû se rendre chez ce fameux pote avec ses grosses valises, attendre comme un con devant chez lui, essayer de le joindre sans succès, puis réussir à le chopper et réaliser qu'il était sans toit, perdu dans cette grande ville et réduit à louer une chambre d'hôtel pour une durée indéterminée, le temps de trouver une solution.

En quelques mots, il lui résuma la situation, qui suivait ce schéma-là, à la différence près que son pote avait en fait été expulsé de son appartement, pensait trouver autre chose entre-temps et au final squattait chez des potes à lui, oubliant complètement la date d'arrivée de Draco. Dans ses mots, Harry sentit une sorte de fatigue, d'angoisse. Il disait qu'il allait se démerder, qu'il était en train de regarder les différentes agences pour tenter de trouver un logement d'urgence et que ç'allait s'arranger. Mais c'était comme si Draco essayait tout simplement de se rassurer lui-même.

C'était ça ou paniquer.

**Harry dit : **Et… est-ce que ça va ?

**Draco dit : **T'inquiète, ça va aller, je vais aller voir les agences et ça va s'arranger. Au moins je parle la langue !

**Harry dit : **Je ne te demande pas si ça va aller mais si ça va.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le blond mit du temps à répondre. Harry se demanda même s'il n'allait pas couper court à la conversation plutôt que de lui avouer ses faiblesses.

**Draco dit : **Non. Je suis arrivé hier avec deux valises aussi grosses que moi, je me retrouve à la rue, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à force de ruminer, je suis comme un con à essayer de capter le WiFi et trouver un logement à peu près convenable et dans mes prix. Non, ça va pas. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait autrement. Là, franchement, je me sens perdu. Enfin, peut-être que tu t'en fous de tout ça…

Nerveusement, les doigts de chaque côté de son téléphone, Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Oui, il avait la rancœur, oui, les choses ne seraient pas facile et il n'était pas obligé de le faire non plus. Mais il y avait cette part de lui, incontrôlable, qui lui fit écrire une adresse sur son clavier tactile.

**Harry dit : **Prends un taxi et donne-lui cette adresse.

C'était cette part de lui qui l'avait poussé à faire confiance à Rei, à lui avoir offert une seconde chance. À la place de Draco, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un ait ce genre de geste pour lui. Que quelqu'un l'aide.

Draco aussi avait droit à une seconde chance, non ?

**Draco dit :…**

Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement trop gentil…

**Draco dit : **C'est l'adresse de ta boutique ?

**Harry dit : **Ouais.

**Draco dit : **T'as perdu la tête ?

**Harry dit : **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Draco dit : **Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

**Harry dit : **Et pourquoi pas ?

**Draco dit : **T'as pas été spécialement gentil avec moi quand t'étais à Paris, et à juste titre. Et là, alors que je suis dans la merde, tu vas m'aider ? Comme ça ? Alors que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et Dieu sait ce que j'ai pu t'en faire ? Ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Je peux pas accepter

**Harry dit : **Parce que c'est moi ?

**Draco dit : **Oui.

**Harry dit : **Je pense que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, et dans le fond, si tout ne s'était pas passé ainsi, je n'en serais pas là. Et j'aime ma vie, ici. Je ne te force pas à venir chez moi, mais pour quelques jours, le temps que tu te poses, je veux bien te prêter une chambre

**Draco dit : **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je ne le mérite pas

**Harry dit : **Je sais. Et je sais ce que c'est, que d'être dans la merde. À toi de voir…

**Draco dit : **Je te revaudrai ça

**Harry dit : **Je t'attends

**Draco dit : **Merci infiniment…

Quand il coupa la conversation, quittant le réseau social, Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Ce qu'il attendait de cette rencontre, de cette collocation… Pas grand-chose, en fait. Il était juste généreux. Peut-être un peu naïf, aussi. Dans le fond, on n'oublie jamais tout à fait son premier amour, mais Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme avec lequel il pourrait faire sa vie. Il avait changé depuis l'adolescence et il avait trop peu confiance en les autres, et surtout en lui, pour envisager une quelconque relation de ce genre.

Il était juste comme ça. Gentil. Rien ne le poussait à l'aider, comme rien ne l'avait forcé à accueillir chez lui le cousin de Rei et sa famille. Il était comme ça. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Trop gentil. Trop compatissant. Trop, con, aussi…

Quand il redescendit, Harry ne parla pas de la venue de son invité à Yôji mais en fit part à Rei. Il s'attendit à beaucoup de choses et il savait très bien que son employé lui ferait la tête. Ce qui ne loupa pas, bien entendu. Gardant le silence, Rei continua de travailler, le visage fermé et le regard sombre. S'il ne le connaissait pas autant, Harry aurait pu le comparer à Ron, si possessif et protecteur, mais Rei était complètement différent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Nul doute que si jamais Draco commençait à déconner, il serait le premier à lui expliquer sa philosophie de vie…

Pendant près de deux heures, Harry attendit nerveusement l'arrivée de Draco et il en vint à se demander si le blond allait effectivement accepter son offre ou bien chercher une autre alternative avant. Sur les coups de dix heures, alors qu'il était en train de remplir les corbeilles de pain, Harry finit par apercevoir un taxi devant la boutique, et quand il fit le tour de l'étalage, il reconnut son ancien camarade du collège sortir de la voiture.

Draco était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi pâle et toujours aussi blond. Un vrai Européen, qui tranchait complètement avec son nouveau cadre de vie. Harry sortit et à peine ouvrit-il la porte de la boutique, faisant tinter la clochette, que le blond croisa son regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes, signe qu'il avait effectivement très mal dormi, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, la mine gênée et le visage fatigué.

Naturellement, le brun lui tendit la main en le saluant.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Le blond hocha la tête et lui rendit son salut avant de lui serrer nerveusement la main, les yeux toujours baissés, apparemment incapable de soutenir son regard tant il avait honte. Il suivit Harry quand ce dernier marcha jusqu'au coffre d'où le chauffeur sortait deux valises. Draco avait déjà un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et un autre transportant sans doute son ordinateur sur l'autre.

« Putain mais elle est lourde ta valise !

- Mes fringues.

- Et l'autre ?

- Mes affaires pour les cours.

- On n'aura jamais la force avec les escaliers… Attends, je vais chercher Yôji, bouge pas. »

Harry le laissa quelques secondes sur le trottoir avec ses affaires, le temps d'attraper son vendeur qui, plus musclé que lui et Rei, sortit de la boutique le sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un blocage envoyant le blond, sans doute à cause de ses traits mais surtout la couleur si claire de ses cheveux et de ses yeux.

« Draco_, je te présente Yôji, mon vendeur. Yôji, je te présente Draco, un ancien camarade de classe._

_- Enchanté, Draco-san !_

_- Enchanté, Yôji-san._

_- Il vient d'arriver au Japon et il va rester chez moi quelque temps, il a eu des soucis avec son logement. Tu pourrais nous aider à monter ses affaires, s'il te plait ?_

_- Tout de suite, Harry-sama !_ »

Aussitôt, l'homme, bien plus solide que les deux Français, attrapa la plus grosse valise et la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée juste à côté, puis il porta le bagage jusqu'en haut, où il les laissa pour retourner travailler. Harry ouvrit la porte de son logement et fit entrer le blond.

L'appartement au-dessus de la boutique était plutôt spacieux. Enfin, il était suffisamment grand pour une famille de trois à quatre personnes. Composé d'un salon, d'une cuisine, d'une salle d'eau et de deux chambres, Harry avait largement de quoi faire pour vivre confortablement. Il avait choisi son local en fonction à la fois de sa localisation géographique et de sa taille, mais il avait dû se plier aux exigences de ses parents qui s'étaient acharnés à lui trouver une boutique dont l'appartement à l'étage serait assez vaste pour lui et pour les accueillir. Ce qui avait forcément rendu le prix bien plus élevé, mais ses parents avaient été intraitables. Et avec le temps, Harry ne pouvait qu'apprécier tout cet espace.

Une fois leurs chaussures retirées, Harry lui présenta les lieux, le blond demeurant silencieux tout le long la visite, qui dura à peine quelques minutes. Ils trainèrent les bagages jusqu'à la chambre d'amis occupée en général par ses parents, Jane et Léo dormant dans le canapé convertible du salon. La pièce était meublée d'un grand bureau, d'une bibliothèque et d'une armoire. Il fallait sortir les futons tous les soirs et les ranger chaque matin.

« Voici ta chambre. Ça devrait te suffire, non ?

- C'est bien au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu espérer, vu les circonstances.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça…

- Déjà que j'ai l'impression que tout est surréaliste depuis que je suis arrivé, mais alors là…

- C'est des choses qui arrivent.

- Je ne mérite pas ton hospitalité. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part merci.

- Aucun problème.

- Je peux dire aux gens que j'habite chez toi pour quelques jours ou…

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Va prendre une douche et repose-toi, tu en a bien besoin. »

Le blond hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, Harry quitta la pièce et son logement pour retourner travailler.

**OoO**

La journée s'écoula comme toutes les autres, à la différence près que Harry avait un invité-surprise chez lui, et qu'en dépit des heures qui s'écoulaient, il ne descendit jamais à la boutique. À l'heure du déjeuner, Harry était remonté chez lui et avait pris son repas avec Rei, comme cela arrivait régulièrement, puis ils étaient allés se balader parce qu'il faisait beau, avant de reprendre le travail avec Yôji et Miki jusqu'au soir. Harry s'était vraiment attendu à ce que le blond descende au moins une fois. Un silence de mort régnait chez lui quand il était monté déjeuner et il pensait que le bruit le sortirait de la chambre, mais sans doute dormait-il, et dans l'après-midi et début de soirée, Draco demeura absent.

En fait, cela l'inquiéta un peu. Était-il allé se balader sans rien lui dire ? Harry l'imaginait mal partir comme ça sans prévenir, mais peut-être était-il de ce genre-là. Alors, quand il remonta chez lui, il s'attendit à tout, mais certainement pas à le trouver devant la télévision mise en sourdine, son ordinateur sur la table chauffante et lui assis devant. Il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu entrer.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, je discutais avec Blaise.

- Aucun problème. Termine ta conversation, je vais me doucher. »

Harry vit que Draco était prêt à la couper dans la seconde qui suivait, mais ç'aurait été stupide d'entamer la conversation alors que son meilleur ami devait s'inquiéter pour lui, d'autant plus que le blond avait dû lui raconter ses mésaventures. Et puis, vu ce qu'il vivait avec ses parents, il savait que c'était dur de couper une conversation sans y avoir mis les formes…

Quelques minutes plus tard, lavé et changé, le brun revint dans le salon. Cette fois-ci, Draco en avait fini avec sa conversation et surfait sur le web. Il leva la tête en le voyant entrer.

« Tu as déjà fini ?

- Ça fait une heure qu'on discute. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, et maintenant que je suis loin, il avait besoin de me parler.

- Okay.

- Il te remercie de m'accueillir.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Je vais préparer le dîner.

- Permets-moi de t'inviter à manger ce soir pour te remercier.

- Oh Draco, je t'en prie…

- Si tu refuses, je m'en vais. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Le pâtissier leva les yeux au ciel : il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir mais le blond semblait y tenir. Alors Harry haussa les épaules et lui dit de se lever, il avait faim et il avait des courses à faire en plus. Ils allèrent donc dîner ensemble dans un restaurant du coin que Harry connaissait bien et partagèrent un repas plutôt convivial. Le Draco fermé et déprimé qui était arrivé chez lui s'ouvrit à lui au fil des minutes, retrouvant peu à peu le sourire. C'était un peu comme s'il y voyait plus clair. Un poids s'était dégagé de son cœur et son esprit était plus libre.

Ce fut un repas assez étrange. C'était un peu comme si Harry découvrait un homme complètement différent. Oh, il était toujours aussi cynique, moqueur et narcissique, mais il était plus… gentil. Ouvert. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait plus tellement de rôle à jouer. Il était honnête, voilà. Juste honnête. À quoi bon jouer les mecs sûrs d'eux alors qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la merde à peine arrivé ? C'était compliqué de se retrouver perdu dans une grande ville d'une tout autre culture, sans aucun point de repère.

D'ailleurs, le lendemain, il avait rendez-vous à la banque pour ouvrir un compte et il voulait s'acheter un téléphone. N'y connaissant quasiment rien, Draco lui demanda quelques conseils et au final Harry décida de l'accompagner. Avec sa tête d'Européen et ses cheveux blonds, il allait forcément se faire avoir. Lorsqu'il avait acheté son local, Harry avait été très bien conseillé en France et il avait gardé contact avec le banquier Japonais qui avait effectué une partie de la transaction, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter certaines arnaques, mais évidemment, il en avait essuyé plus d'une.

Ils terminèrent par quelques courses que Draco paya entièrement sans faire attention à ce que Harry mettait sur le tapis roulant. Ce geste l'embarrassa beaucoup, mais après lui avoir dit au restaurant qu'il ne lui ferait pas payer de loyer mais une contribution par semaine pour l'eau, l'électricité et la nourriture, le blond s'était montré intraitable. Question d'honneur. Et le brun était trop fatigué pour lutter…

Quand ils rentrèrent, Draco se remit devant son ordinateur tandis que Harry s'effondrait sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main. Le blond prit son appareil et s'assit à côté de lui, son portable sur les genoux.

« Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le japonais.

- Ah. Ouais, ça fait bizarre. On s'y fait.

- Je suppose. En général je m'habitue assez vite aux changements de langue, mais là… Peut-être parce que c'est asiatique que t'as des kanjis partout… Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai allumé la télévision, ça m'a fait encore plus bizarre. Et dire que je trouvais les sitcoms et émissions françaises d'une connerie sans nom…

- On a notre lot ici aussi ! J'ai adoré la tronche de Yôji et de Matsumoto-san tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit ton nom.

- Oh mon dieu, m'en parle pas… »

Harry éclata de rire alors que son comparse passait une main lasse sur son visage. Yôji avait tiré une drôle de tête quand son patron les avait présentés, appelant Draco par son prénom avant de le traduire approximativement en japonais. Le restaurateur avait eu la même réaction en entendant les deux versions du prénom de Draco. Harry trouvait ça gênant de lui parler en traduisant son prénom…

« Durako, c'est tellement sexy…

- Ils disent comment ton nom ?

- Potta.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Nan nan.

- Potta-san ? Potta-sama ?

- Nan, Harry-sama. J'ai l'impression de perdre toute crédibilité quand ils m'appellent par mon nom de famille… Ne rigole pas, tu feras moins le malin quand on t'appellera par ton nom de famille.

- Je ne veux pas y penser.

- Marufoyu-sensei ?

- Oh la ferme… Ton pote est en train de m'incendier sur le net. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se pencha vers lui et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'activité fort passionnante qui avait lieu actuellement sur Facebook, et sans doute depuis quelques heures…

Alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec Blaise, Draco avait posté sur Facebook un message à propos de son nouveau logement.

« Bon, eh bien il faut croire qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne. À peine arrivé sur place que je me retrouve SDF. Merci encore Mike pour tes belles promesses… Heureusement que les bonnes âmes existent… »

Avant d'informer qui que ce soit de sa situation, Draco voulait que son meilleur ami soit mis au courant. Les autres, il s'en fichait pas mal, mais Blaise comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il l'apprenne autrement que de vive voix. Sans compter qu'il devait s'inquiéter depuis la veille…

Ce message, il n'était pas vraiment destiné à ses contacts en général mais plutôt à certaines personnes qui étaient censées passer le mois d'août au Japon dans l'appartement qu'il était censé louer avec son ami Mike. Or, la situation avait basculé, il ne pouvait plus accueillir personne, car même s'il trouvait quelque chose de relativement grand dans les prochains jours, ce ne serait jamais assez pour accueillir une demi-douzaine de personnes. Mike lui avait assuré qu'ils auraient assez de place, en se serrant bien, pour installer les couchages, mais dans un studio, ce serait invivable.

Draco était ami avec Ron sur les réseaux sociaux tout simplement parce que deux de leurs amis sortaient ensemble et c'était bien plus simple d'organiser les sorties ou les soirées par ce moyen-là. À moins d'échanger des numéros. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie. Alors quand le rouquin vit le nom de son meilleur ami et qu'il comprit que Draco allait vivre chez lui quelques jours, il devint dingue.

Et ses propos étaient des plus violents.

L'ordinateur sur les genoux, une main cachant sa bouche, Harry parcourut toute la conversation et vit rouge. Près de lui, Draco paraissait embarrassé : il aurait voulu tout sauf ça… En colère, le brun lui rendit son appareil, se leva, alla chercher le sien, se réinstalla à sa place, et répondit vertement sur son mur à son meilleur ami. Puis, il s'engueula copieusement avec lui par messages interposés sur son mur puis en discussion instantanée. Harry était tout simplement hors de lui.

« Franchement, tu m'impressionnes. Je ne te savais pas si… nerveux. Tranchant.

- Je déteste ce genre de comportement. C'est à moi de choisir qui j'accueille chez moi.

- Je peux le comprendre.

- C'est pas à lui de se mêler de ma vie. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire, ce n'est certainement pas lui.

- Qui alors ?

- Ma famille et Rei.

- Ton second ?

- Ouais. Personne d'autre.

- Je t'avoue que je te comprends absolument pas, Harry. Plutôt que de laisser le type qui a pourri une partie de ta vie dans la merde, tu l'accueilles chez toi, tu lui donnes à bouffer, de quoi se laver et un lit pour dormir. Et demain tu veux m'accompagner à la banque… Plutôt que m'aider comme tu le fais, pourquoi tu ne te venges pas ? Pourquoi tu fais pas ce que tout le monde attend de toi ?

- Je suis comme ça.

- C'est pas suffisant comme explication. Tu m'as parlé comme à une merde à Paris, tu m'as à peine adressé la parole les jours qui ont suivi, et là… Je comprends pas.

- Y'a rien à comprendre. T'es dans la merde, je t'aide. Je t'en veux encore, c'est vrai. Mais t'étais un gamin.

- Et ça, ça suffit pour que tu m'aides ?

- Ouais. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Draco ne devait pas s'en remettre. Quoi de plus étonnant… Personne ne devait comprendre. Lui-même ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Il était juste trop gentil. Et puis, dans le fond, c'était vrai : Draco n'était à l'époque qu'un gamin. Les choses étaient différentes à présent.

« Tu sais… »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Draco avait posé son ordinateur à côté de lui.

« Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas craqué pour toi, à l'époque. »

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Et voilà qu'il cassait tout avec ses conneries… Pourquoi revenait-il là-dessus, encore ? Cherchait-il tant que ça à se faire jeter dehors comme un malpropre ?

« Pourquoi plus simple ? Tu aurais moins culpabilisé de m'avoir trainé dans la boue avec tous les autres.

- Tout aurait été aussi plus simple si tu t'étais appelé Camille, Morgan, Sacha…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma mère n'aurait pas mal interprété ton prénom que j'écrivais dans mon journal intime et que j'entourais bêtement avec des cœurs. »

C'était un peu comme une gifle, un coup qu'on lui aurait donné en plein cœur. Toute sa stupeur devait se lire sur son visage, mais le blond regardait fixement la télévision, sans la voir.

« J'étais un gamin, comme tu dis. J'avais quatorze ans, c'était la première fois que j'étais vraiment attiré par quelqu'un, et comme un con, j'écrivais ton prénom dans mon journal intime et je faisais des dessins autour. Et puis un jour, ma mère est tombée dessus. Elle en a parlé à mon père. Tu te rappelles, en début de 3e ? Le jour où je suis rentré du karaté avec la tronche défoncée et des courbatures partout ?

- Ouais…

- Je faisais déjà du judo, du piano et j'avais des cours d'anglais en rab'. Pas le temps pour le karaté. »

Un sourire désabusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire un peu crispé, un peu douloureux. Comme les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de ce qui avait été son pays durant toute son adolescence.

Harry s'en souvenait, de tout ça. Du karaté, qu'il avait commencé en début d'années mais dont il n'avait parlé à personne, parce qu'il avait déjà pas mal de cours extrascolaires et qu'il n'était pas sûr de continuer.

« C'est la meilleure excuse que mon père a trouvé. Les tiens, ils t'ont déjà touché ?

- Non, jamais.

- C'est pas les coups qui font le plus mal. »

Il ne souriait plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours dans la vague, et ses dents commençaient à jouer avec ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Enfin, tu dois comprendre. La honte, tout ça. T'es déjà mal dans ta peau, t'assumes à peine, tu comprends encore moins, et en plus tu les déçois… C'est pas agréable. Alors j'ai essayé de tout intérioriser. Tout rejeter. Et puis…

- Il y a eu moi.

- Ouais. Tu sais… c'est pas tellement des autres que j'avais peur. Je savais que je m'en prendrais plein la tête… mais c'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait à la maison.

- Je comprends pas un truc. Mon prénom…

- Y'a un type dans mon club de musique qui s'appelait Harry. Ils ont fait des pieds et des mains pour me changer de club.

- Je m'en rappelle, ça te faisait aller plus loin…

- Ouais. Et crois-moi, j'en ai entendu parler… Ils me surveillaient. Des fois que je le vois en cachette, des trucs du genre. J'ai fait du karaté toute l'année. Toute l'année… »

Son visage devenait de plus en plus tendu au fil des minutes. C'était un peu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ce qu'il avait vécu l'année de ses quatorze ans. La première fois qu'il revenait vraiment sur cette partie de sa vie.

« Alors quand j'ai dû choisir entre toi et mes parents… Je te demande pardon. Vraiment. Mais j'ai pas pu te choisir… »

Il mordit ses lèvres. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu comme ça, et à vrai dire, jamais il n'avait vu personne dans cet état-là. Le visage tendu, crispé, il serrait les dents, mordillait ses lèvres, comme pour essayer de retenir tout un flot d'émotions qui voulaient sortir. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait pleurer.

« J'aurais voulu t'aider. Vraiment. Je me haïssais… Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un parfait abruti en te disant que c'était dur pour moi de te voir comme ça, que t'as souffert bien plus que moi…

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si, c'est vrai, dis pas de conneries. T'as voulu crever. Quand je l'ai su, je suis devenu dingue. Tout était de ma faute…

- Non, Draco, s'il…

- J'ai voulu aller te voir, mais ma mère m'en a empêché. Elle a su ce qui se passait à l'école, elle est pas conne, elle a compris que je leur avais menti et qui était le vrai Harry… mais comme je t'ai pas aidé, elle n'a rien dit à mon père. Et là… C'est pour ça qu'on a déménagé, tu sais. Je voulais aller te voir. Vraiment. »

Draco prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Mais mon père m'a empêché d'y aller. Et puis, quand j'en ai eu la possibilité, tu étais rentré chez toi et tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me voir. J'ai laissé tomber. Et quand on a passé le brevet, j'ai pas pu te parler. T'es arrivé trop tard et reparti trop tôt, et comment t'aurais réagi si j'étais allé te voir en coup de vent ? Et après, on est parti. Quand je suis revenu en France à dix-huit ans, je me suis installé chez mon parrain, j'ai essayé de te revoir mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de t'affronter, et de toute façon, tu refusais toutes les sorties où j'étais invité… Et puis c'est toi qui es parti. »

Enfin, Draco échangea un regard avec lui. Le genre de regard qui ne mentait pas. Il termina en lui disant qu'il s'y était mal pris quand il avait essayé de lui parler, qu'il n'avait pas su trouver ses mots et qu'au final il l'avait froissé. Et il lui redemanda pardon. D'un geste de la main, Harry balaya tout ça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un peu forcé, certes, car il était difficile de montrer un peu de bonne humeur quand on entendait une histoire pareille. Mais un sourire quand même.

Car ça lui faisait du bien, dans un sens, d'avoir entendu tout ça. Même si c'était dix ans après. Même si c'était difficile pour Draco d'en parler. Car ça lui permettait de comprendre, ce qui s'était passé, et tous ces petits détails sans importance auxquels il n'avait jamais fait attention et qui expliquaient beaucoup de choses. Comme le côté pudique de Draco, qui se changeait toujours dans les toilettes au moment du sport, quelques absences injustifiées, des bleus tous aussi bizarres, des pantalons et des tee-shirts à manches longues, certaines douleurs inexplicables au dos ou quand on lui attrapait le bras, que le judo justifiait à tout va…

Dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus du tout serait trop simple, et peut-être même un peu stupide. On n'oublie pas ses souffrances à coup de belles histoires qui mettent la larme à l'œil. Mais il comprenait. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Quelqu'un est au courant de tout ça ?

- Mon parrain et Blaise.

- Pour tes parents ou…

- Les deux. J'ai assumé mon homosexualité quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans et que je suis parti de chez mes parents pour aller vivre chez mon parrain. J'ai enfin pu vivre ma vie et profiter. Mais j'ai toujours eu des regrets de ne pas pouvoir te parler. Et t'expliquer. Et te demander pardon, surtout.

- Il me faudra du temps pour… enfin. Je te pardonne. Okay ? Il y a des choses qui mettent du temps à passer, et qui ne passent jamais vraiment. Mais arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça.

- Tu m'en demandes trop.

- Une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi. Tire un trait sur l'ancienne. »

Gentiment, Harry tendit la main vers le blond qui la regarda d'un air étonné. Puis, lentement, il la serra dans la sienne, yeux dans les yeux.

Peut-être que cette histoire était fausse et que tout ceci n'était que du baratin. Peut-être que Draco se jouait de lui. Peut-être. Mais Harry était gentil, naïf et avait envie de croire ce qu'il lui disait. C'était plus facile.

Et ça lui donnait envie de continuer à avancer.

FIN


	11. Love

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

L'os précédant, _Japan_, se faisant long, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux de façon à demeurer cohérente par rapport à ce que je voulais écrire au départ. Cet OS en est donc la suite, écrite pour le plaisir ! Je choisirai une personne parmi les reviews de l'OS _Japan_ et _Love_.

Les phrases en italique sont en japonais.

* * *

Une autre chance  


Pour le coup, il n'aurait su dire s'il devait en rire ou s'en désespérer. Intérieurement. Le visage neutre, il se dit qu'il valait mieux en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer, mais Rei ne devait certainement pas penser la même chose que lui.

Une trentaine de personnes étaient rassemblées autour de la table installée dans le salon de la demeure familiale du père de Rei, dont il avait hérité à la mort de son propre père. Et dont Rei hériterait probablement, mais vu les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette baraque, rie n'était moins sûrs. Ce dîner avait été organisé à l'occasion des vingt-sept ans de Rei. Ainsi, une bonne partie des oncles, tantes et cousins du pâtissier avait été conviés, ainsi que quelques amis proches. Et ces amis se comptaient à table sur les doigts d'une main : Harry, Yôji et Draco.

Rei détestait ce genre de repas. Encore plus quand c'était à l'occasion de son anniversaire car il ne pouvait pas y couper. Benjamin d'une fratrie de trois enfants, il était celui qui avait le plus mal tourné, sans jamais vraiment bénéficier du soutien de son frère aîné, modeste employé de bureau qui avait préféré fuir ce gamin turbulent plutôt que de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Quant à sa sœur, elle s'était mariée vite et bien avant de fonder une famille, ne pouvant prévoir à l'époque que la carrière de son mari basculerait de façon dramatique.

Au final, grâce à Harry, Rei apprit la pâtisserie française au contact de son patron, ce qui lui aurait ouvert d'autres voies s'il n'avait pas choisi de rester fidèle à celui à qui il devait tout. Depuis, la boutique avait sa petite renommée et il gagnait confortablement sa vie. Bien mieux que ses aînés qui l'envièrent et tentèrent d'en profiter. De même pour ses parents qui depuis deux ans s'étaient finalement remis ensemble.

En vain. Rei était très à cheval sur tout ce qui était argent, tant il en avait manqué plus jeune, et il n'avait quasiment plus aucun contact avec sa famille quand il avait commis ce fameux braquage dans la boulangerie française de Harry. La seule personne qui aurait pu abuser de lui, c'était bien son patron lui-même. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher sa famille de se rapprocher de lui, et dans un sens, cela lui faisait du bien parfois de les voir. Mais pas durant ces repas à rallonge où toute la famille était conviée. Et qui parfois venait plus pour rencontrer ce fameux pâtissier français et goûter les mets qu'il emmenait avec lui, que pour voir Rei. Non pas que ce dernier apprécie particulièrement d'être au centre des attentions, mais il savait que tout ça gênait Harry, ce qui l'embarrassait encore plus.

Comme à chaque anniversaire, Harry était convié, et depuis que Yôji était devenu vendeur à plein temps, et accessoirement ami avec Rei, il était également invité. La première fois que Yôji avait été convié, c'était deux ans auparavant. Ses parents s'arrangeaient toujours pour être tous deux présents à son anniversaire depuis que leur benjamin était devenu pâtissier, et cette année-là, ils s'étaient officiellement remis ensemble. Rei avait été embarrassé qu'ils l'invitent également : ils étaient amis et s'appréciaient beaucoup, mais ce genre de dîner le dérangeait vraiment, il n'aimait pas ce que sa famille dégageait. Son collègue, tout sourire, lui avait alors répliqué qu'il devrait être content : avec lui, ça ferait presque invasion de pédés à la maison des Watanabe. Bizarrement, ç'avait redonné le sourire à Rei. Même si personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce qui rendait cette boulangerie si… particulière.

Cette année, son père s'était présenté à la boutique pour les saluer et les convier tous deux à l'anniversaire. À ce moment-là, Draco était derrière la caisse, Yôji ayant un rendez-vous important et ne pouvant guère s'attarder à la fin de son service pour nettoyer la salle, il était donc parti se changer en vitesse dans le vestiaire pour s'en aller aussi sec. Les pâtissiers étant occupés derrière, le blond avait proposé de tenir la boutique le temps qu'ils aient terminé. Et le père de Rei était arrivé, et quand on lui expliqua que le blond était un ami de Harry et qu'il logeait chez ce dernier depuis un mois, il n'avait pas hésité et l'avait invité. Rei regretta amèrement la main affectueuse qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule du blond en arrivant, n'ayant pas aperçu son père tout de suite. Geste très révélateur qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Un peu perdu, le blond avait accepté l'invitation, ne sachant pas trop dans quoi il s'aventurait ni comment Rei allait le prendre. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait chez Harry, les deux hommes avaient été amenés à se fréquenter, quand le blond partait ou rentrait du boulot, allant quasi systématiquement saluer son logeur et ses employés par la même occasion, lors des repas qu'il leur arrivait de partager et puis les sorties. Les relations entre Rei et Draco avaient été tout d'abord assez courtoises, polies, pour ne pas dire froides. Rei savait beaucoup de choses sur Harry et Draco ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec le Japonais. Puis, au fil du temps, ce dernier s'était détendu en sa présence et s'était ouvert à lui. Dans le fond, ils étaient tout simplement faits pour s'entendre…

En un mois, Draco s'était plus ou moins fait à sa nouvelle vie. Plus ou moins. Car il avait beau avoir étudié le Japon, c'était quand même quelque chose à vivre… aussi bien du point de vue de la mentalité, de la langue, de la culture et de la nourriture. Faire les courses était toujours une véritable épreuve pour lui, préparer à manger était pire encore et ne parlons même pas de ses difficultés à s'habituer à ces caractères japonais qui devenaient parfois totalement incompréhensibles. Si au début il était très gêné quand Harry, tôt le matin, lui préparait son bentô pour son déjeuner, cela devint rapidement vital pour lui…

C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs, autant pour Harry que pour Rei et Yôji. Les mésaventures et les difficultés d'adaptation de Draco rappelaient au brun de nombreux souvenirs, ayant souvent vécu des choses semblables, bien que lui n'ait jamais enseigné dans un collège japonais. Et quant aux deux employés, ils revivaient avec le blond les mêmes soucis que leur patron avait lui-même vécus. Ce qui donnait lieu à de bonnes séances de rigolades.

Mais en cette soirée d'anniversaire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. L'humeur était en effet beaucoup moins joviale que lors de la petite fête improvisée qu'ils avaient organisée le jour même de l'anniversaire de Rei. Harry avait préparé durant la pause déjeuner l'une des pâtisseries préférées de Rei, le Saint-Honoré, accompagné de petits fours sucrés divers, comme des éclairs, choux à la crème, mini-tartelettes ou encore religieuses. Ceci fut accompagné d'un bon repas à la française comme Harry savait si bien les faire, de champagne et de vin.

Bien que Rei sache parfaitement ce qui l'attendait ce soir-là, car depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, son ami honorait toujours son anniversaire de cette manière-là, il avait encore une fois tiré une sale tronche en voyant le festin qui les attendait. Et quand Draco avait glissé à Harry qu'il faisait une drôle de tête depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon, le brun lui avait répondu avec un sourire qu'il était tout simplement bêtement ému et qu'il faisait la gueule pour le cacher. Et effectivement, c'était bel et bien le cas.

La soirée avait été très agréable, autant pour les Japonais que pour les Français. Pour ces derniers, c'était une façon de renouer avec leur culture culinaire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis que Draco était arrivé au Japon. Il y avait bien la boulangerie et les pâtisseries que Harry fabriquait tous les jours, mais la marchandise, dans un sens, n'avait pas la même valeur que les produits qu'il créait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Ils avaient une tout autre saveur. Quant à Rei et Yôji, qui mangeaient rarement français, ce n'était que du bonheur.

Cette joie de vivre et ces plats préparés spécialement pour Rei n'existaient absolument pas dans la maison familiale de son père. Le repas était fort bon mais dégusté du bout des lèvres par le fêté, qui n'était pourtant pas difficile à nourrir mais ses parents parvenaient toujours à lui servir des plats qu'il appréciait moyennement, voire pas du tout. L'ambiance n'était pas désagréable mais loin d'être joviale, demeurant au final assez solennel. Ce qui dans le fond correspondait tout à fait à Rei, tant il était calme et posé d'habitude, ainsi qu'à ce que ses parents considéraient comme une bonne situation. La présence de Harry mais aussi de Draco jouait beaucoup. Un peu plus tard, le blond ferait remarquer à son logeur que cet anniversaire lui avait paru presque triste. Harry hausserait les épaules en lui répondant que c'était toujours comme ça.

La vérité, c'était que Rei n'aimait pas sa famille et la fuyait autant que possible. Les choses seraient peut-être différentes s'il se montrait un peu plus souriant et heureux d'être là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, ce n'était pas tant la présence d'oncles, tantes et cousins qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connus qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était surtout sa famille proche qui tentait sans cesse de l'amadouer, à travers leurs enfants surtout. Ce qui marchait assez moyennement. De plus, il était partagé entre l'embarras qu'induisait cette situation envers ses amis et entre le soulagement de ne pas se retrouver tout seul.

L'arrivée du dessert fut un véritable soulagement, car une fois avalé par la totalité des convives, Rei signala qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir : ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire le lendemain même si c'était un jour de repos. Dans ces moments-là, Rei avait toujours un air supérieur, comme si ses activités du dimanche étaient d'une importance primordiale, alors qu'il se contentait généralement de balader en ville, se reposer chez lui ou encore sortir avec Harry dans des lieux qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de fréquenter la semaine, comme le cinéma. Mais c'était plus simple de dire qu'ils travaillaient même le dimanche, cela n'étonnait personne et cela permettait de s'enfuir en toute impunité.

Harry ne fut véritablement soulagé d'avoir enfin quitté ce repas qu'une fois rentré chez lui. C'était lui qui avait conduit sur le trajet du retour, n'ayant bu que très peu d'alcool contrairement à ses comparses, et même quand il se retrouva seul avec Draco, il avait l'impression que la tension qui habitait Rei n'avait pas quitté la voiture. Il fallait dire aussi que sa famille avait tout fait pour le mettre de sale humeur, se plaignant de le voir toujours célibataire et regrettant surtout de ne pas le voir voler de ses propres ailes, lui qui avait tant de talent. Enfin, ça, c'était surtout ses parents et son frère. Pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Rei…

En vérité, les seules paroles que le brun échangea avec Draco durant le trajet, ce fut à propos de l'humeur massacrante du Japonais dans la voiture. Le blond était assez étonné qu'il ne se soit pas détendu davantage et Harry lui expliqua que c'était toujours assez délicat quand on abordait l'idée de son indépendance. Rei avait un véritable don pour la pâtisserie, et même si ça lui en couterait de le voir partir vers d'autres horizons, son patron l'avait toujours encouragé à suivre des cours plus pointus et une véritable formation, il avait de l'or dans les mains et un bel avenir. Mais visiblement, son employé préférait rester à ses côtés, apprendre à son contact et continuer à évoluer tranquillement.

Ce que Harry ne lui dit pas, c'était qu'un jour, Rei lui avait confié que la seule chose qui le pousserait à partir, c'était que son patron le lui demande. Que ce soit pour ouvrir une seconde boutique, comme il en avait vaguement le projet, ou parce qu'il ne le supporterait plus, Rei ne quitterait pas cette boulangerie-pâtisserie tant que Harry voudrait bien de lui. Mots qui l'avaient quelque peu ému…

Et alors qu'ils arrivaient, Draco lui avait répliqué que de toute façon il était un patron plutôt cool : ils n'avaient pas des horaires faciles mais tout leur dimanche de libre, vu le chiffre d'affaires qu'ils réalisaient la semaine, et en plus, il ne lui refusait jamais ses congés. Ce n'était pas comme si Rei en prenait tous les quatre matins, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y allait pas avec des pincettes, mais Harry était assez généreux et lui imposait même des repos en fermant tout simplement boutique. Une attitude très française, comme le lui répétaient sans cesse ses employés.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, Harry se détendit considérablement et s'en alla s'affaler dans son canapé après avoir allumé mécaniquement la télévision. Le blond lui proposa de faire du thé et revint quelques minutes plus tard s'installer près de lui, la bouilloire sur le feu et la théière préparée.

« Je suis mort. J'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de dîner puisse être aussi fatigant…

- T'as bossé toute la journée aussi.

- J'ai eu cours que ce matin, j'ai moins travaillé cet après-midi que toi.

- Merci encore pour le dépannage, tout à l'heure…

- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu vas faire quoi pour Miki ? C'est pas la première fois qu'elle sèche le boulot…

- Ouais je sais. Lundi, je vais lui parler sérieusement. »

Miki n'avait pas obtenu les résultats escomptés à ses examens et n'avait pas quitté Tokyo pour ses études, ce qui l'avait beaucoup déçue. Elle continua donc à étudier dans la même université sans mettre fin à son contrat, mais visiblement, gérer ses horaires devenait compliqué et plus d'une fois elle avait manqué le travail, ce qui commençait à devenir agaçant. Surtout pour Yôji en fait. Rei avait mis son grain de sel, prenant la jeune fille à part quand Harry eut les yeux tournés, mais celui qui manifesta le plus son agacement, voire sa colère, ce fut Yôji. Lui pourtant si jovial et détendu ne supportait pas l'absentéisme répété de sa collègue de boulot et se montra bien peu laxiste, bien moins en tout cas que Harry qui pouvait comprendre, même si cela commençait à lui peser.

Généralement, quand Miki manquait le travail, Harry et Rei se débrouillaient pour aider le vendeur quand l'afflux de client devenait difficile à gérer, et généralement, les samedis n'étaient pas simples pour Yôji ni même pour les pâtissiers. Draco ne travaillant au lycée que le samedi matin, il avait pu seconder Yôji l'après-midi. Installé dans sa chambre pour préparer ses prochains cours et corriger des copies, Draco était allé chercher Harry quand le téléphone avait sonné pour lui, et voyant l'afflux de clientèle, il avait eu pitié du vendeur et l'avait secondé. Au grand plaisir de certains clients, notamment les habitués.

Mais demander ce genre de service au blond avait tendance à l'embarrasser. Enfin, Harry ne lui demandait jamais rien, lui ayant bien fait comprendre que la porte au rez-de-chaussée qui séparait la partie habitation et la partie boutique était une frontière entre ces deux univers, et qu'il était hors de question que Draco passe d'un monde à l'autre : Harry le logeait mais ne l'employait pas. Or, le blond avait du mal à se limiter à l'appartement lors des grandes affluences et Yôji était loin de rechigner quand il lui proposait ses services. En plus, comme il disait, les beaux garçons aux cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, et au physique d'acteur, ça plaisait bien aux filles. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver Draco à aider à la boutique, surtout à la période de Pâques, dont les chocolats et autres sucreries firent un carton.

Draco savait pourtant que c'était délicat pour Harry. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il vivait au Japon, presque un mois et demi en fait. Arrivé une semaine avant la fin du mois de mars afin de prendre ses fonctions en avril, il enseignait l'anglais dans un lycée japonais pas trop mal fréquenté qui lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait craint, visiblement, et pas si loin que ça en transport de chez Harry, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Car il n'avait jamais quitté l'appartement de son ancien camarade de classe.

Pourtant, il en avait eu le temps et l'occasion. Mike avait repris rapidement contact avec lui : il avait réussi à obtenir un nouvel appartement, assez grand pour eux, voire même pour loger ses amis qui viendraient l'été suivant, mais Draco lui en voulait terriblement et hésitait à s'engager à nouveau avec un type aussi instable. Quand il en avait parlé avec son logeur, ce dernier lui avait répliqué vertement que s'il comptait le quitter pour s'installer avec un type qui l'avait mis dans la merde dès le premier jour de son arrivée, ce n'était plus la peine qu'il remette les pieds chez lui. Bien mieux installé chez le brun et plus proche de son lieu de travail, le blond n'était pas parti, même si cette situation de parasite le dérangeait vraiment.

En parallèle, il avait cherché un logement qui correspondrait à ses moyens. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu de salaire mais ses fonds lui garantiraient le minimum syndical. Du moins, il l'espérait. Et puis, un soir, Harry avait fini par lui dire d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça : qu'il se laisse le temps de travailler, de s'intégrer et de toucher ses premiers salaires afin de trouver un logement convenable et l'aménager à son goût. Étant donné que la collocation se déroulait plutôt bien, le brun lui laissait deux mois avant de chercher un logement, soit pour début juin, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'en aller durant les beaux jours. Cet arrangement avait soulagé le blond, mais ce dernier se sentait redevable et ne cessait de l'aider, que ce soit à la boutique ou dans l'appartement.

Et c'était ça qui rendait leur collocation aussi simple. Draco n'était pas toujours très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, notamment la cuisine, mais c'était un acharné du ménage : l'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre que depuis que le blond y vivait, à son plus grand plaisir. Il était également très soigneux, ne laissait jamais vraiment traîner ses affaires hors de sa chambre et payait régulièrement les courses.

Niveau caractère, il était beaucoup plus sympathique et bavard que Harry ne l'aurait cru, et en réalité, il n'avait guère changé depuis le collège, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, ne l'ayant pas beaucoup fréquenté au final. N'ayant que lui à qui se confier, mis à part Blaise mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre, Draco lui parlait beaucoup de sa vie de tous les jours, dans ses bons et mauvais côtés, et plutôt que de se fermer et de se contenter de l'écouter, comme il avait très souvent tendance à le faire, Harry lui répondait et se dévoilait tout autant, trouvant un certain écho dans le vécu du blond.

Et ils étaient devenus très complices.

Dans un sens, ils s'étaient redécouverts, ou découverts tout court, tant ils avaient changé depuis le collège. Il y avait des regrets qui ne pourraient peut-être jamais être effacés, car ils auraient réellement pu s'entendre si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, et peut-être qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis. Comme c'était le cas à présent. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu vivre ces moments de complicités, ces virées à deux dans la capitale…

Peut-être.

Sans aucun doute…

« Tu devrais, ça commence à bien faire quand même. On va toujours au ciné, demain ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Le matin ou l'après-midi ?

- Plutôt l'aprèm', j'ai pas mal de boulot. Oui, je sais Harry, il ne faudra pas rentrer trop tard pour que tu puisses appeler tes parents… »

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné. C'était le petit rituel du dimanche, et Draco avait beau se moquer, il faisait la même chose de son côté avec Blaise, s'isolant en général une heure en même temps que le brun pour appeler son meilleur ami via Skype. C'était toujours mieux que de rester tout seul devant la télévision, surtout qu'avec le décalage horaire, ce n'était pas toujours simple de trouver un moment pour converser.

Une routine s'était installée entre eux et leurs proches s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble et plutôt bien s'entendre. James n'avait pas totalement approuvé la démarche de son fils, qui en voulait encore beaucoup à Draco, et même si Lily, Jane et Léo ne disaient rien, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Depuis un mois, ils s'étaient tout de même plus ou moins fait à l'idée, espérant que le blond quitterait le plus vite possible cette maison, mais c'était sans compter la gentillesse naturelle du brun. Il essayait de leur expliquer que Draco n'était pas si mauvais que ça et que tout allait bien entre eux, mais ce n'était pas facile à comprendre, ni pour sa famille ni pour leurs amis. Et encore moins pour Ron.

Avec lui, il avait fallu une discussion en temps réel et elle fut houleuse. Au point qu'ils cessèrent un temps de se parler, Ron lui en voulant terriblement de retourner ainsi sa veste et l'accusant d'avoir toujours des sentiments pour le blond, alors que ce dernier n'en avait sans doute rien à faire de lui. Quant à Harry, il se contenta de l'ignorer sur le net jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. Ce qui mit longtemps, d'ailleurs, au point que Harry crut avoir perdu son amitié. Mais il se dit que ce ne serait pas la première fois que Ron lui ferait ainsi la gueule, donc autant laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Depuis, les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées. Un peu.

« Ils viennent fin juillet, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent. Tiens, j'y pense, ça s'est arrangé au fait pour tes amis ? Depuis que Pansy…

- Oh oui, ils se sont fait une raison… »

Il était prévu que certains amis de Draco, à savoir Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vincent et Théodore, viennent au Japon durant trois semaines au mois d'août, donc durant les congés d'été du blond. Pour éviter des frais d'hôtel, ils auraient dû loger dans l'appartement que Mike, un ami que Draco avait connu à la fac, que ce dernier aurait dû partager avec eux. Vu le nombre de personnes, ils risquaient d'être serrés comme des sardines, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment poser de soucis ni à Mike ni aux amis français de Draco. À part Pansy et Théodore, en fait, parce qu'elle serait entourée de garçons et deviendrait dingue à faire Conchita dans ce trois-pièces tout petit, et le second… parce qu'il était chiant, tout simplement.

Tous ces beaux projets avaient été remis en cause quand le blond, lâché par Mike, emménagea chez Harry qui eut la gentillesse de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve autre chose. Or, Draco refusait d'accueillir ses amis dans son prochain logement, qui serait encore plus petit que celui de Mike, vu qu'il vivrait seul et que les loyers étaient relativement élevés. Vivre à six pendant trois semaines dans un studio ou deux pièces dans le meilleur des cas, c'était hors de question. Ils avaient tout de même espéré que la situation se débloque et que Draco trouve quelque chose, mais quand il leur expliqua finalement que Harry lui donnait un peu de répit et qu'il resterait sur ses positions, Pansy s'énerva et décida avec culot d'envoyer un message à son logeur.

La chose à ne pas faire.

Elle avait tenté d'amadouer Draco, de l'encourager à continuer à squatter chez Harry, quitte à lui payer un loyer, et à le convaincre de les loger. Un soir, le blond en avait vaguement parlé avec le pâtissier et Harry monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux, n'ayant sur le coup pas compris que Draco ne tâtait pas le terrain mais avait juste besoin d'évacuer son agacement : il en avait assez que Pansy lui prenne la tête avec cette histoire de logement, jamais il ne demanderait à Harry d'héberger une demi-douzaine de ses proches, surtout pour autant de temps. Quand le brun se calma, comprenant enfin que le professeur n'était pas en train de tourner autour du pot, il lui répliqua que de toute façon, ses parents seraient chez lui pile à cette période.

Ce que Draco n'avait pas précisé à Pansy, se contentant d'un « non » ferme et sans réplique.

Or, Pansy envoya un message à Harry en tentant de l'amadouer et fut reçue de façon fort courtoise. Quand Draco lut cette fameuse réponse, suite à un petit piratage de la boite mail de Pansy par son meilleur ami, ainsi que l'échange qui s'en suivit, il fut stupéfait par la capacité du jeune homme à choisir pile les bons mots pour que ça fasse bien mal. En somme, Pansy fut éminemment vexée par la réponse dure et limite agressive de Harry.

« Ils ont loué un appartement, ça revenait moins cher. En plus ils ne viennent plus à cinq, heureusement que je peux pas les héberger…

- Comme ça ? Qui s'est rajouté ?

- Blaise et Théodore viennent accompagnés.

- Sept… et ils pensaient vraiment s'installer chez moi ? Déjà qu'à cinq ici on se marche dessus ! Ne rigole pas, surtout que si ça se trouve, tu seras encore là d'ici là.

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense pas que tes parents apprécieront de me savoir ici. Et puis, où je dormirai ? J'aurai trouvé un appart' d'ici là.

- Tu dormirais dans ma chambre. Et vu comme t'es motivé pour partir…

- Tu m'as dit que j'avais le temps !

- Tu aimes qu'on prenne soin de toi et tu détestes être seul. Je vais finir par te louer la chambre si ça continue !

- Tu ferais ça ? »

Il y eut un silence. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, étonné. Draco, lui, le regardait avec ses incroyables yeux bleus, dans lesquels il lisait une certaine attente.

« T'aimerais ?

- Franchement, ouais. »

Honnêtement, Harry était étonné. Il appréciait la présence de Draco chez lui, il se sentait moins seul, se sentait très proche de lui et, dans le fond, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir quelqu'un chez lui, bien que chacun vaque à ses occupations et gère sa vie comme ils l'entendaient. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le blond aurait vraiment souhaité habiter aussi, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait vraiment cherché à s'en aller et il connaissait à présent assez son logeur pour savoir qu'il aimait la solitude. Sinon, il aurait essayé depuis longtemps à créer une relation durable et il aurait emménagé avec Shinji, comme ce dernier le lui avait proposé. Au lieu de quoi il s'était contenté de rester chez lui plutôt que de lui laisser une chance…

« Ah bon.

- Ouais. Enfin, je peux comprendre que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Mais franchement, j'aime bien cet appart'. Je me sens en sécurité, en fait. Et comme tu dis, je n'aime pas la solitude.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Draco…

- Mon contrat ne dure qu'un an. Mais ça reste long. Enfin, ça sert à rien de te le cacher.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Je crois que la bouilloire t'appelle. »

Le blond se leva avec un sourire. Mécaniquement, Harry le regarda sortir du salon, son regard errant sur son dos. Et son arrière-train.

Le souci n'était pas tant le côté solitaire de Harry, son besoin de liberté et son incapacité à faire suffisamment confiance à un homme pour concevoir de quitter sa maison plus d'un week-end.

En soi, Draco ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais parfois…

Il le poussait sans le vouloir sur une pente glissante…

**OoO**

Sur cette terre, il y avait ces hommes qui semblaient avoir été taillés à la naissance pour porter chemises et pantalons droits… Plus jeune, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que Draco deviendrait enseignant un jour, et même quand il l'avait revu l'hiver dernier, il avait été plus que surpris en apprenant le parcours du blond. Dans un sens, il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à ce qu'il était devenu depuis le collège, ne voulant pas entendre parler de lui d'abord et puis ses amis n'avaient jamais essayé de le tenir informé à son propos. Il savait que le père de Draco était anglais et qu'il s'était exilé à cause de son travail, ainsi que le blond aurait voulu travailler dans le monde de l'édition. Il était connu à l'école pour sa jolie plume. Mais les carrières envisagées au collège et celles entreprises après le lycée ne se ressemblaient pas souvent.

Pour lui, Draco n'avait jamais eu la tronche ni le caractère d'un enseignant. Fils à papa et arrogant, il était plutôt celui qui prenait les enseignants de haut au collège, et en vieillissant, il faisait plus top model qu'autre chose, avec ses fringues de marque et son style si recherché. Mais c'était vrai qu'à le voir ainsi, avec son pantalon noir et cintré, cette chemise blanche et cette cravate, les cheveux ramenés en arrière ou encadrant son visage, il faisait très proche. Il ne manquerait plus que les lunettes…

« Bon Dieu, je suis vanné…

- Tu rentes tard dis donc, j'ai failli dîner sans toi.

- T'aurais dû ! Putains de réunions à la con…

- Arrête de jurer et assis-toi ! »

Le blond s'installa devant la table basse, la cravate desserrée et le visage fatigué. Harry apporta sur un plateau leur repas, et quand le blond lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide, l'autre secoua la tête, ramenant tout le nécessaire en quelques allers-retours. C'était bien rare que Draco rentre si tard en semaine, même quand il avait des réunions après les cours. Il lui arrivait de sortir avec ses collègues, mais dans ces cas-là il le prévenait toujours à l'avance. Quand il restait au lycée, il ne savait pas toujours à quelle heure cela se terminerait…

« Heureusement que Masato était là, je serais devenu dingue sinon. En même temps, j'aurais pas été là, il aurait piqué une crise, lui aussi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Fujihara nous a cassé les pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ce type, c'est dingue !

- Draco…

- Quoi ? C'est un abruti de première !

- Il serait peut-être moins con si…

- Il est né con, que je sois là ou pas, il sera toujours un con ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua son repas. De toute manière, à quoi bon discuter ? Draco connaissait ses collègues, même si cela ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe pédagogique de ce lycée, et quand il avait une idée en tête, inutile d'essayer de la lui retirer.

Surtout si ça concernait Masato Ikeda.

Professeur de mathématiques d'un an son aîné, il était très rapidement devenu très proche de Draco, en dépit d'un certain nombre de décalages entre les deux hommes, notamment d'un point de vue culturel. Ce fut un véritable coup de cœur entre les deux hommes, au point qu'ils s'appelaient mutuellement par leurs prénoms dans l'intimité, ce qui n'était pas des plus communs.

Harry se rappelait combien il avait lutté pour que ses employés l'appellent par son prénom. Certes, il était leur patron, une telle familiarité était anormale, impensable, mais le brun avait décidé d'être excentrique, détestant son nom de famille dans la bouche des Japonais et préférant que ses collègues de boulot l'appellent par son prénom.

Un jour, Draco avait invité son collègue de travail à dîner chez eux, avec l'accord préalable de Harry qui ne s'y était absolument pas opposé. Cela faisait alors un mois que le blond avait commencé son travail et à force d'entendre parler de ce Masato Ikeda, il s'était dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de le rencontrer. Bon Dieu ce qu'il avait pu rire en voyant la tronche hallucinée de Draco quand Masato s'était mis à lui parler avec l'appelant par son nom devant Harry, ce qui s'était poursuivi par une dispute entre les deux, le premier refusant qu'il l'appelle Marufoyu chez lui, l'autre ne pouvant se permettre une telle familiarité devant un inconnu, et surtout, devant un grand pâtissier français.

Harry rit de plus belle en entendant ces mots, n'en pouvant plus. Les Japonais étaient vraiment délicieux… À court d'idées, Draco avait fini par lui dire qu'Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ces jeux de politesse et qu'il avait l'air ridicule, à les appeler tous les deux par leurs noms de famille. Un peu perplexe, il avait fallu que Rei, qui venait de finir de nettoyer l'atelier, monte à l'étage dire à son patron qu'il s'en aille pour que Masato entende raison.

Franchement, appelez-les par leurs prénoms, ils ne vous casseront plus les pieds, lui avait-il dit d'un air exaspéré. Ils sont bizarres ces Français.

Cette pratique un peu secrète et intime entre Masato et Draco s'était alors poursuivie devant Harry, le courant étant de plus très bien passé entre les deux hommes. Et encore heureux car Draco lui parlait de son collègue quasiment tous les jours, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était homosexuel. Un jour, Masato perdit la pochette où il rangeait ses titres de transport et Draco tomba dessus par hasard : en l'ouvrant pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, il découvrit derrière des tickets usagés une photo d'identité de Fujihara, un professeur d'histoire du lycée où il travaillait.

Perplexe, le blond se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec les tensions assez importantes entre les deux hommes, Fujihara ne cessant de rabaisser et malmener son collègue qui gardait constamment le silence, et depuis que Draco s'était rapproché de Masato, ces attaques étaient tout autant dirigées vers lui. En lui rendant la carte, le blond essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez, et voyant qu'il avait plus ou moins des doutes sur sa sexualité, Masato lui avoua la vérité du bout des lèvres : il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux et c'était à présent terminé.

Récemment, Masato avait prononcé le mot d'Omiai. Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses sur la fin de cette trop courte mais intense relation, qui avait laissé des traces autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

Et autant Harry parvenait à comprendre et accepter la situation, autant il était inconcevable pour Draco que cet enfoiré n'assume pas ses responsabilités et que Masato ne lutte pas davantage pour le garder.

Et alors que Draco lui parlait de son ami, de Fujihara, de cette réunion et de ses gamins, Harry se demanda s'il arriverait vraiment à s'intégrer un jour. S'il arriverait à accepter cette culture, sans toujours approuver, mais véritablement en comprendre les traditions et les enjeux.

Sans doute que non.

Il était trop européen pour ça.

**OoO**

Ils avaient eu leur première engueulade ce matin-là. Tout ça parce que Draco avait fait la java avec ses collègues la veille, qu'il était rentré à moitié bourré, faisant un bruit d'enfer et rendant le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes sans tirer la chasse après coup. Le début de semaine avait été difficile pour Harry, et quand il se leva le jeudi matin, le pâtissier découvrit les vêtements que l'autre avait essaimés partout, ses chaussures dans le couloir et les chiottes crades.

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et Dieu savait à quel point Draco tenait bien l'alcool. Cependant, ce matin-là, furieux, Harry l'avait tiré du lit pour qu'il nettoie les toilettes et range ses affaires, et alors que Draco, après s'être excusé pour l'état des sanitaires, commençait à hausser le ton, n'appréciant absolument pas celui que le brun employait, ce dernier lui cracha en pleine figure tout ce qui n'allait pas dans cet appartement depuis qu'il était là. Hors de lui, Harry était allé se laver pour tenter de se calmer, en vain, puis il était descendu commencer le travail avec un peu d'avance.

Ni Rei ni Yôji n'étaient au courant de leur dispute, même si ce dernier sentit rapidement qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là. Et de toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage d'allumer la soirée prévue par le vendeur et son nouveau petit ami, tous deux souhaitant que leurs amis respectifs se rencontrent. La soirée avait donc débuté par un dîner puis par une tournée des bars.

Draco avait bu comme un trou.

Et Harry n'avait pas fait mieux.

Peut-être pour oublier cette engueulade du matin, cette tension entre eux quand ils s'étaient croisés dans l'après-midi et lors de leur départ à cette soirée, qui s'était fait dans le silence.

Dans ce genre d'ambiance qui promettait d'autres confits, et au final une séparation inéluctable.

Alors quant à savoir le pourquoi du comment ils se retrouvaient là, hors d'haleine, le corps en feu et leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre…

C'était vraiment une autre histoire.

Une histoire de verres de trop, de non-dits et de tensions, de regards échangés sans aucune valeur, de Draco qui avait trébuché sur un Harry énervé et plein de reproches, et qui avait essayé de le faire taire…

Une histoire qui serait difficile à démêler, le matin venu…

Et plein de conséquences inattendues…

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. Enfin, il en entendit vaguement le bruit, un peu trop loin de lui. En général, il était placé non loin de sa tête, et non pas à l'autre bout de la chambre. Ce petit bruit atténué par l'épaisseur des murs ne parvint pas à le tirer de cet état comateux, entre deux eaux. Ce fut plutôt son téléphone dans la poche de son jean qui, quelques minutes plus tard, vint lui sonner les cloches, remplissant pleinement sa fonction de réveil de secours.

Quand Harry se réveilla vraiment et se jeta sur son jean non loin de lui pour en couper la sonnerie, il réalisa plusieurs choses. D'une part, il était allongé dans un futon, qui n'était résolument pas son lit. De plus, il était nu comme un ver, ses hanches et surtout son arrière-train lui faisaient un mal de chien, et enfin, il était loin d'être seul dans la pièce. En fait, ce fut seulement quand il vit le dos nu et blanc de Draco, allongé sur le côté, qu'il reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens, se ruant hors de la chambre, attrapant ses vêtements au passage, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Et le constat fut alarmant.

Il avait quelques bleus sur les hanches et les côtes, un énorme suçon au creux du cou, et son corps avait du mal à se mouvoir correctement. Surtout au niveau des hanches et du bassin. Quant à sa tronche, n'en parlons même pas : il essuyait une sale gueule de bois. Il faisait peur à voir, surtout comme ça, à poil devant son miroir en pied, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les lunettes de travers.

Se laver fut une véritable épreuve, aussi bien physique que mentale. Car alors que ses idées s'éclaircissaient, il se remémorait toute la soirée de la veille, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait dans son esprit transformé en passoire. Il se rappelait vaguement être rentré avec Draco, aussi ivre que lui, bien qu'il soit nettement moins bruyant. Puis, il s'était engueulé à nouveau, Harry lui avait fait des reproches, sur tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ce matin-là et même les jours précédents. Et puis le blond, en retirant ses chaussures, avait trébuché avant de tomber sur lui, l'écrasant contre le mur, et que Harry voulût l'enguirlander encore davantage, il y eut sa bouche sur la sienne.

Quelque chose en lui se déconnecta. Chez Draco aussi sans doute.

Pour le reste, il y avait des souvenirs de baisers intenses et maladroits, de leurs corps qui se frottaient, de la brutalité de Draco quand il lui avait retiré ses vêtements avant de le pousser sur le futon, de ses mains baladeuses qui s'étaient faites plus tendres quand il l'avait préparé, sa bouche occupant la sienne. Puis, la pénétration, douloureuse. Ça faisait plusieurs mois déjà que Harry ne l'avait pas fait, et autant être honnête, Draco était bien mieux monté que Shinji de ce point de vue là. Il y avait eu une capote entre eux, Harry s'en rappelait. Draco avait eu comme un éclair de lucidité, il avait fouillé dans sa veste et en avait sorti un condom. Sur le coup, son partenaire ne s'était pas posé de question.

Mais à présent qu'il était dans sa douche, se massant les reins et maudissant la Terre entière, il se demanda sérieusement pourquoi diable Draco avait une capote dans sa veste. Une seule. Même pas une boite qu'il aurait achetée au préalable. Une capote, qui trainait dans sa veste.

Harry était partagé entre la colère et l'envie de fondre en larmes.

Il se haïssait.

Il savait pourtant que ça ne lui réussissait pas de boire, et avec Draco non loin de lui, c'était pire encore. Il ne lui avait même pas résisté, la veille, alors qu'il aurait pu le repousser, au moins un peu, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Mais non. Non, il s'était vautré dans la bestialité de ses baisers et la maladresse de ses gestes. Ça n'avait même pas été vraiment bon, et même bourré, Harry savait que coucher avec un homme un soir de beuverie, ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée… Surtout avec Draco.

Draco…

Et dire qu'il ne cessait de lui faire des reproches ces derniers temps parce qu'il supportait de moins en moins de le voire s'éloigner de lui, sortant avec ses collègues de boulot, recevant des lettres d'amour et s'évadant toujours plus au fil des jours dans la ville… Draco s'éloignait de lui de plus en plus, il avait enfin trouvé un logement qui se libèrerait au début du mois suivant, et c'était à peine supportable.

Les choses avaient commencé un peu à changer durant le mois de mai, mais Harry avait depuis longtemps fermé son cœur, refoulant tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés jadis pour ce garçon, et ce n'était pas en le revoyant que le verrou allait se débloquer. Les années étaient passées, ils avaient tous les deux changé et jamais Harry ne pourrait vivre de relation solide avec le blond. Il avait trop souffert auparavant et il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et en Draco. Malgré les insinuations de certains de ses proches, et notamment de Rei, tout était fermé en lui. Tout. Draco n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne, rien de plus. Même s'il était tout à fait son genre d'homme, ce qui était indéniable, même pour lui, même s'il était plus gentil qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Et puis, il y avait cette nuit. Cette nuit dans ses bras. Une nuit pourrie, certes, mais une nuit quand même. Avec sa bouche de sauvage contre la sienne, ses mains sur lui et son…

Harry vira au rouge dans la cabine de douche. Il en sortit précipitamment pour se sécher et quitter la salle de bain en peignoir pour aller s'habiller. Puis, sans même boire un café ou avaler quoi que ce soit, il descendit pour commencer le travail, le temps que Rei arrive. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez, son visage lisse accusant une sévère gueule de bois comme il n'en avait pas eue depuis longtemps, et quand Harry se moqua gentiment de lui, son employé lui répliqua qu'ils avaient vraiment merdé : ils auraient vraiment dû faire ça un autre jour que la veille de la présentation de Kyôsuke aux parents de Yôji, rencontre à laquelle ils étaient tous conviés, même Draco.

« _Ça c'est pas faux. En même temps, c'était pas vraiment prévu à la base. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se détendre…_

_- De se détendre ? J'espère que lui et Yôji n'auront plus une tête de déterré d'ici ce soir !_

_- Arrête, ils s'en seront remis ! Ils seront surtout complètent morts ce soir !_

_- Harry, je rêve ou t'as du mal à marcher ?_ »

Le far monstrueux qu'il piqua résuma toute la situation. Il crut mourir de honte envoyant le visage stupéfait de Rei, ses yeux bridés écarquillés et ses traits tout de suite plus éveillés. Le brun voulut tout lui expliquer, peut-être même mentir, enjoliver un peu, mais il en fut incapable. Les mots demeurèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Et Rei, lui, ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir.

« _Hm… Comment dire… Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ?_

_- Je préfère pas…_

_- Juste… Tu m'as caché quelque chose ou…_

_- Non non._

_- Okay… Bon, on s'y met ?_ »

Rei était vraiment un ami en or. On n'en faisait plus, des comme lui.

Soulagé de ce changement de sujet, Harry continua ses préparations, rapidement secondé par Rei. Il ne reparla pas de Draco de la matinée, même quand ils l'entendirent quitter la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, et même quand Yôji remarqua la démarche de Harry et qu'il la lui fit remarquer, le regard entendu. Sans doute son vendeur comprit-il qu'il valait mieux pas en parler, vu sa tête.

Le genre de tête qu'on fait quand on est perdu et un peu déçu.

Il avait espéré que Draco le saluerait, au moins. L'amour, même mal fait, ça se pratiquait à deux. Tous deux étaient responsables de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et même si Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fait face à lui, il aurait préféré le voir plutôt que d'entendre la porte du haut puis du bas claquer, sans qu'il ne passe par l'atelier pour les saluer, comme il le faisait tous les matins. C'était un peu comme s'il fuyait.

Sans doute regrettait-il ses actes, et peut-être ne voulait-il plus le voir. Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne savait comment Harry réagirait.

Ou peut-être…

Que c'était parce que c'était lui.

Parce que Harry avait été son premier béguin, la cause des coups de ses parents, parce qu'il avait tenté de se donner la mort, victime des humiliations et des tortures psychologiques de ses camarades, tout ça à cause de ses sentiments pour lui…

Parce qu'il était une personne à part, au final.

Et c'était une erreur.

**OoO**

Dire que Harry fut d'une humeur exécrable était un bien grand mot pour qualifier son état, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle manquèrent beaucoup à son équipe. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était réduite avec la démission de Miki, quelque temps auparavant. Elle n'avait toujours pas été remplacée, Harry cherchant un étudiant à mi-temps, et pour le moment, aucune personne n'avait vraiment retenu son attention. Ou quand c'était le cas, c'était soit Rei ou Yôji qui mettaient un frein à son embauche.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à trois, avec un patron morose qui peinait parfois à se déplacer, plein d'interrogations en tête, et des inquiétudes, aussi.

Harry ne décrocha quasiment pas un mot de la journée, perturbé qu'il était par les évènements de la nuit passée et la fuite de Draco qui était parti bossé sans le saluer avant, ce qui était une réaction aussi compréhensible que blessante. Dans le fond, après des heures de ruminements, Harry aurait espéré autre chose. Pas forcément quelque chose de poussé, de tendre… mais quelque chose. Même un rejet aurait été mieux que cette situation d'entre-deux. Au moins, il aurait été fixé.

Au moins, son cœur aurait cessé de s'emballer avant de se serrer dans sa poitrine, à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il l'avait embrassé, la veille, et qu'il était parti comme un voleur le matin même. Il l'aurait presque détesté pour cette lâcheté, si lui-même n'était pas resté caché dans sa cuisine plutôt qu'aller à sa rencontre en entendant la porte de son appartement claquer, avant que ce soit celle en bas des escaliers donnant sur la rue.

C'était un peu comme si tout ce qu'il avait enfermé en lui toutes ces années, cette peur de le revoir, de le redécouvrir, de l'apprécier était en train de lui bouffer le cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait refoulé et ignoré si longtemps était en train de ressurgir, parce que soudain, Draco lui avait paru à sa portée.

Soudain, son être avait su que quelque chose était possible.

Alors il lui rappelait quel délice cela avait été de l'observer de loin et l'aimer en secret.

Cette soirée avait été une catastrophe, avait-il fini par se dire en fin d'après-midi. En vérité, c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'était le message que Draco lui faisait passer à travers son silence : tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur.

Alors qu'il cesse de se comporter comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été, qu'il refoule à nouveau tous ces sentiments qui lui avaient permis de vivre et de faire de Draco son ami, qu'il se fasse à l'idée que rien n'avait jamais été possible entre eux et que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Que les sentiments que le blond avait eus pour lui à une époque avaient cessé d'exister le jour où ces marques qu'il lui avait montrées, un soir, avaient commencé à apparaître sur son dos…

Les mains enfarinées, Harry enfourna quelques plaques de baguettes de pain en se disant que sa soirée serait bien triste. Jamais il ne parviendrait à se montrer vraiment de bonne humeur, même si Yôji avait besoin de soutien. C'était la première fois qu'il présentait Kyôsuke à ses parents, bien que cela fasse un mois déjà qu'ils sortent ensemble. Harry ferait bonne figure mais il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, loin de là…

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le brun jura dans sa barbe : depuis le matin, il espérait que ce soit son colocataire mais c'était toujours une connaissance ou un client. Il alla tout de même se rincer les mains avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et son cœur rata un battement avant de s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand il lut le nom de Draco en katakanas.

« _Je prends une pause, Rei !_

_- Ok !_ »

Harry s'échappa de l'atelier et s'assit sur les escaliers menant à son appartement, sans même prendre la peine de les monter pour s'installer plus confortablement chez lui. Il ouvrit nerveusement le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir, s'attendant au pire. Genre une phrase minuscule lui indiquant qu'il dînerait avec des collègues, qu'il rentrerait tard, qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir…

Mais un message plus long l'attendait.

« _Salut Harry. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un de lâche et peu honnête, alors je t'envoie ce message pour tâter le terrain. Je te l'avoue, mon seul regret est d'avoir été ivre hier soir. Tu méritais bien mieux que la brutalité d'un type bourré qui tenait à peine debout. Si je t'envoie ce message, c'est pour savoir comment tu vas. Si tu as des regrets, mis à part le fait que ça a été pourri et que tu valais mieux que ça. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens, si je peux rentrer avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main et t'inviter à dîner, ou si je dois filer au plus vite dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises et me barrer. J'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles…_ »

Il en aurait presque pleuré. Presque. Il avait passé l'âge de verser des larmes et il n'était pas assez accro ou tout simplement attaché pour cela. Mais son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et Harry se sentit bêtement ému. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de choses. Qu'il « valait mieux que ça ». Ce fut sans doute ce qui le bouleversa le plus dans ce message.

Il avait de la valeur…

Le pâtissier lui répondit nerveusement en se mordillant les lèvres.

« _Oublie les fleurs, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire. Et je te rappelle qu'on est invités chez les parents de Yôji ce soir._ »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry attendit la réponse, les yeux dans le vague et le téléphone dans les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, une réponse vibra dans ses mains.

« _J'avais oublié… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Du moins, pas clairement._ »

Un léger soupir, puis une autre réponse tapée de façon tout aussi nerveuse. Mais plus franche, cette fois-ci.

« _Mon seul regret est de ne pas t'avoir résisté alors qu'on était bourrés. On méritait mieux que ça. _»

Et l'ultime message qui suivit lui mit du baume au cœur…

« _J'assurerai, la prochaine fois. J'essaie de rentrer tôt. À ce soir ! _»

Et un vrai sourire sur les lèvres…

Le premier de la journée.

**OoO**

La boutique nettoyée, Rei quitta les lieux pour prendre une bonne douche et se laver. Ces tout premiers jours de juin annonçaient un bel été, et un véritable enfer pour les pâtissiers évoluant dans une pièce surchauffée que la climatisation peinait à rendre plus supportable. Et quand Harry rentrait le soir, s'il avait le malheur de ne rien laisser ouvert, son appartement devenait une véritable fournaise. Mais pour le moment, c'était encore supportable.

Harry était déjà prêt depuis un bout de temps, s'étant rapidement lavé puis habillé. Il ne mettait jamais longtemps à se préparer. Installé dans son salon, il attendait patiemment le retour de Draco, qui avait tout intérêt à ne pas rentrer trop tard… Yôji n'était pas du genre à être très à cheval sur les horaires quand il organisait un truc, mais là, il présentait son petit ami à ses parents et sans doute leur en voudrait-il beaucoup si jamais ils étaient à la bourre. D'autant plus que c'était Harry qui conduisait la voiture pour emmener tout le monde. Sauf Kyôsuke, bien sûr, qui viendrait après son travail.

Enfin, Draco n'était pas du genre à trainer après le travail quand il avait quelque chose de prévu, et vu comment les choses se présentaient, il avait encore moins de raisons de glander avec ses collègues à la fin de la journée. Quoique, en général, il passait un peu de temps avec Ikeda à la fin des cours.

Quand il lui avait parlé de cette situation embarrassante, Harry avait ri de bon cœur en se moquant gentiment de lui, mais quelque chose au fond de lui s'était embrouillé. Le voir se rapprocher de ses collègues était une chose et le sentir se détacher complètement de lui au fil des jours en était une autre. Mais il avait réussi à faire abstraction, se disant que ce qui n'allait pas, c'était simplement le fait que Draco ait toujours été beaucoup plus ouvert et sociable que lui, et que contrairement à Harry, il parvenait sans mal à s'entendre avec les autres et créer des amitiés en un temps record.

C'était même à se demander pourquoi Draco lui avait sauté dessus la veille et pourquoi diable il semblait prêt à s'engager dans une relation avec lui, avec tout ce qui s'était passé autrefois, avec tous ces hommes qu'il pourrait avoir rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Harry n'était ni beau ni particulièrement séduisant, un petit brun à lunettes jamais coiffé et mal fringué, tout juste bon à faire du pain et des gâteaux, et se prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, ni ce qu'il ferait une fois face au blond. Comment allait-il réagir, lui ? Que ferait-il ?

Harry n'avait jamais été doué en amour. Il n'avait jamais su y faire avec les hommes, que ce soit ceux de chez lui ou ceux d'ici. Il peinait à aimer correctement, à rendre ce qu'on lui donnait ou à comprendre ce qu'on n'osait lui dire. En amour, il n'était bon à rien. Un vrai boulet.

Alors quand il entendit le bruit de la porte, en bas, puis des pas dans les escaliers, son cœur s'emballa et il ne sut quoi faire, à part se lever pour accueillir le blond, car ça ne pouvait être que lui de toute manière à une heure pareille. Il tenta de se composer un visage souriant, alors qu'au fond de lui, tout bouillonnait, battait, pulsait.

Enfin, Draco toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme pour manifester sa présence. Il eut un sourire en voyant que Harry arrivait déjà dans l'entrée, l'ayant sans doute entendu. Son visage se peignit d'un sourire un peu embarrassé, de ceux qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas tellement comment réagir face à une situation compliquée.

« Bonsoir ! Désolé j'ai du retard, Masato m'a retenu.

- Pas de problème, tu es dans les temps. »

Ils se regardèrent et il y eut un temps de flottement. Harry n'aurait su dire de quoi il avait envie : que l'échange tourne court ou s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que le blond prenait les devants, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour ensuite poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Et Harry sentit quelque chose en lui revivre. Peut-être cet adolescent qu'il avait enfermé quelque part dans son cœur. Cet adolescent qu'il avait oublié durant toutes ces années et qui renaissait sous les lèvres tendres et chaudes de son premier béguin, son premier amour.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si Draco, plutôt que de se détacher de lui et de mettre fin à ce rêve éveillé, ne l'avait pas attiré contre lui, ses bras se refermant peu à peu sur son corps. Et alors que Harry posait ses mains sur son torse, puis ses côtes et son dos, sa bouche se fit plus pressante, affamée, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au blond qui entrouvrit rapidement la sienne, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux sombres.

C'était mieux qu'un rêve. Mieux que ces baisers fiévreux qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Pas aussi magique que la première fois où Draco avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne, car ce moment-là, il ne l'ouvrait sans doute jamais. Mais ces baisers pressants et langoureux, à peine entrecoupés par quelques gorgées d'air frais, furent de véritables morceaux de paradis. Le genre de morceau dont il avait rêvé adolescent et auxquels il n'avait jamais eu droit. Et puis, il y avait ses mains, ses mains si pâles et solides qui se noyaient dans ses cheveux noir corbeau, caressaient son visage et sa nuque avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Ces baisers avaient quelque chose de perturbant.

C'était comme si Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé dans un baiser, aussi passionné soit-il.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, chaudes, humides, en feu, Harry réfugia son visage contre son cou, se vautrant dans la chaleur de ses bras solides qui l'enserrèrent, la joue du blond contre ses cheveux. Il sentait bon. Il y avait une sorte de nervosité dans ses gestes, comme s'il avait peur que Harry se recule, s'enfuie, ou de ne pas en faire assez.

Alors que c'était juste bon. L'embrasser, être contre lui. C'était comme si Harry venait de perdre dix ans… et peut-être que c'était un peu ce que Draco ressentait aussi, de son côté.

Les non-dits et les sentiments cachés les avaient éloignés, car en dépit de leurs sentiments lors de leur adolescence, créer une relation si longtemps après avec tous ces stigmates sur leurs corps était impensable. Et la nuit dernière, comme un gamin à mille lieues de leur vie bien rangée, il avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne et tout ce qui avait été caché en eux se révélait.

Ce devait être ça.

Sinon comment expliquer ce bien-être qui l'envahissait de part en part et cet espèce de soulagement qui apaisait son cœur ?

« J'ai rêvé de ça toute la journée.

- Espèce d'obsédé.

- Pardon ?! J'ai pas attenté à ta pudeur que je sache ! »

Contre lui, les yeux clos, Harry eut un léger rire alors qu'il sentait le blond embrasser sa tempe.

« Me dis pas que t'y as pas pensé.

- Je ne savais pas quoi en penser…

- Je suppose que tu es fixé, maintenant ?

- Plutôt, oui. »

Harry leva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard.

« Mais tu devrais vraiment aller te changer, on va être en retard.

- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Draco l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche, lui sourit puis le lâcha pour aller se laver. Sur son petit nuage, Harry retourna dans le salon pour l'attendre, écoutant le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain puis ses pieds nus dans le couloir alors qu'il allait s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça allait donner, si ça allait durer. Si Draco était sérieux, si c'était un coup de cœur, une envie soudaine…

Puis, Harry décida de laisser tomber. D'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec tout ce qui se bousculait en lui. Il allait vivre cette relation comme elle venait, sans ruminer sans cesse. Draco n'était pas différent des autres, il ne méritait pas davantage de réflexion, de questions et d'inquiétudes.

Quand enfin Draco le rejoignit dans le salon alors que Harry était en train de regarder vaguement un animé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus décontracté. Sa tenue de travail le rendait beaucoup trop formel pour un simple dîner familial, même si cela lui donnait un certain charme. C'était le genre de type taillé pour porter chemises et pantalons droits… Avec un jean bleu clair et un tee-shirt blanc, les cheveux un peu plus fous, il perdait quelques années, ce qui n'était pas désagréable à voir.

« On y va ?

- Ouais. Tu ne vas pas à avoir froid comme ça ? Il fait pas chaud le soir…

- T'as pas tort. Heu, concernant Rei et Yôji…

- T'en fais pas, ils ont deviné. »

Alors que le brun sortait du salon pour aller mettre ses chaussures et sa veste dans l'entrée, Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu leur en as parlé ?

- Nan. Pas moi.

- Qui donc ?

- Mon déhanché. »

D'un simple regard, Harry vit que son amant hésitait entre éclater de rire et se montrer gêné. Il se contenta alors d'esquisser un sourire penaud, se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu… as encore mal ?

- Un peu oui.

- J'ai été un vrai bourrin…

- J'ai couché avec personne depuis février, et puis…

- T'es sérieux ?!

- Bah… oui, pourquoi ?

- Y'a pas un japonais qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

- Attends, juste parce que je me suis séparé de Shinji, tu crois que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ?

- Pas du tout, mais… je sais pas, peut-être que…

- Tu m'as déjà demandé si j'avais quelqu'un, pourquoi je te le cacherais ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Harry fit une moue, qui voulait dire « Non mais franchement… », puis il prit ses clés, pressant implicitement l'autre homme de mettre ses pompes. Enfin, ils partirent ensemble, le cœur plus léger.

**OoO**

Au cours de la soirée, il lui était arrivé de sentir sa main contre la sienne, ses doigts effleurant timidement ses phalanges sans que Harry n'ose vraiment répondre à ces subtiles caresses. Il y avait la famille de Yôji, Kyôsuke non loin de lui et personne n'était censé savoir quoi que ce soit à propos d'eux, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé sérieusement de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cette histoire de capote lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

Alors le blond, peut-être agacé ou déçu, s'écarta un peu de lui et garda ses mains au-dessus de la table, hors de sa portée. Un peu embarrassé et subissant cette désagréable sensation d'être observée par l'assistance, alors que manifestement personne ne s'intéressait à lui, pas même Rei et encore moins Yôji, Harry ne savait pas comme débloquer la situation. Il sentait Draco très loin de lui et il ne le regardait quasiment plus. Un peu hésitant, le brun avait fini par laisser ses doigts effleurer sa cuisse. Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Draco rebaissa ses mains et chercha gentiment la sienne, comme si de rien n'était.

Et cette fois-ci, il la trouva un peu plus.

Légère, peu docile, mais pas aussi inerte qu'auparavant.

Et alors que le blond, sans chercher à véritablement lui prendre la main, effleurait gentiment sa peau, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu ce genre de moment avec Shinji. Ce genre de moment un peu interdit, discret, qu'on tentait de cacher pour éviter les regards curieux et les questions indiscrètes. Certes, son ex avait toujours été présent en temps que petit ami et non pas comme une connaissance qu'il appréciait plus que les autres, mais Shinji n'était décidément par le genre d'homme aux petits gestes faits en douce, comme pour leur conférer une certaine intimité qu'ils n'auraient pas eue s'ils s'étaient faits aux yeux de tous.

Avec Shinji, c'était tout ou rien. C'était sa main dans la sienne dans la rue et sa bouche sur sa joue devant leurs amis, ou c'était ce mur qu'il dressait en lui et les autres, quel que soit le lieu, rendant ses mains et son corps inaccessibles. Ces moments-là étaient sans doute les plus difficiles, car cette espèce d'inertie, de dureté dans ses membres quand Harry tentait un geste tendre ou de familiarité était bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quel rejet, discret ou violent. Shinji était égoïste. Harry était généreux.

Cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher.

Par moments, Rei leur lançait de petits regards. Harry en perçut quelques-uns, vu qu'il se trouvait pile devant eux, mais décida de les ignorer. De toute façon, il savait. Il l'avait su dès que Harry était revenu bosser après sa pause et encore plus quand il s'était garé devant chez lui, Draco à sa gauche, et qu'il les avait vus si apaisés et souriants. Yôji devait s'en douter aussi, même s'il ne leur avait pas glissé un mot. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas eu le temps ni même l'envie. En effet, vu le fiasco de sa dernière relation, son père n'était guère motivé à l'idée de rencontrer il ne savait quel énergumène qui fricotait avec son fils, et quand ils arrivèrent, le groupe fut témoins du manque total d'investissement du chef de famille, ce qui énervait considérablement Yôji. Sans doute prévoyait-il de les cuisiner un peu plus tard. Et peut-être que Rei pensait de même…

Harry en était même persuadé. Il allait attendre que la nuit ou le week-end passe et enfin il lui poserait quelques questions, lui tirant petit à petit les vers du nez, et peut-être même qu'il irait sonder Draco, au cas où. Car il avait beau très bien s'entendre avec lui, Rei n'oubliait pas dans quel camp il était et qui il se devait de « protéger ». Harry espéra juste qu'il attendrait le lundi matin pour le cuisiner. Il ne se voyait pas parler de tout cela en rentrant, il était fatigué et tout était encore trop embrouillé dans sa tête. Il avait besoin d'un peu de répit.

Et Draco aussi, sans doute.

**OoO**

Le nez levé vers ses étagères, Harry examina les différentes boites en métal qui s'y alignaient, se dandinant intérieurement. Puis, il en attrapa une et haussa les épaules. Il avait beau posséder plus d'une vingtaine de thés différents, il arrivait encore à se dire qu'il manquait de choix. Secouant légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique qui emplissait la cuisine, il prit une cuillère dans le tiroir. Il se laissait bercer par de vieilles chansons d'Ayumi Hamasaki qu'il écoutait quand il était adolescent et d'autres artistes japonais qu'il avait découverts à cette époque-là. Retournant près de sa théière, il déposa quelques grammes de thé vert dans le filtre tandis que la bouilloire commençait déjà faire du bruit sur les plaques de cuisson.

Pris dans son activité, il n'entendit pas Draco entrer dans la cuisine et encore moins se glisser dans son dos. Il ne prit conscience de sa présence qu'en sentant ses mains sur ses hanches, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna d'un coup sec et le fusilla du regard en le voyant sourire d'un air moqueur.

« Pauvre con.

- En général, on a des mots et des regards plus tendres envers son petit-ami quand il vous taquine…

- Petit-ami ? »

Simple test. Juste pour savoir. Et vu le visage dépourvu de Draco, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette petite question sous-entendue, il fallait croire que, non, il ne prenait décidément pas cette histoire à la légère.

« Comment ça ?

- On sort ensemble ?

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- En général je ne couche pas le premier soir, et encore moins avec quelqu'un que je n'avais pas projeté de mettre dans mon lit un jour. Et encore moins bourré.

- Alors nous sommes quoi ? Des amants ?

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Comment ça, c'est à moi de voir ? »

Ses mains quittèrent ses hanches tandis que son visage reflétait la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Harry se retourna tout à fait et maudit sa petite taille : c'était comme si Draco le regardait de haut, le surplombant.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé et j'ai cru comprendre hier que tu étais intéressé par moi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de qualifier notre relation ? Parce que j'ai été un enfoiré avec toi, parce que je t'ai fait du mal et soudain, je te saute dessus et je t'avoue que tu me plais vraiment ? Tu crois que je me fous de toi ?! Putain Harry, je suis un vrai connard, tout le monde le sait, je sais pas aimer correctement et j'ai jamais été cool avec mes ex ! Mais tu crois que j'oserais me foutre de toi ? Comment si j'en avais pas fait assez ? Tu crois que je me suis senti comment quand je me suis réveillé hier matin ?! »

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère sur son visage mais de la détresse, aussi. C'était comme si masque d'assurance qu'il arborait depuis la veille se fissurait de seconde en seconde.

« Draco…

- Je me sentais comme une merde. T'entends ? Comme une merde ! Tu m'as reproché hier soir de ne pas t'avoir dit bonjour hier matin, mais comment j'aurais pu descendre avec ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Ça sert à rien de le nier, oui, tu me plais, t'es tout à fait mon genre, mais je t'ai fait trop de mal pour…

- Arrête, on s'est mis d'accord là-dessus !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, tu crois que j'arrive à me regarder dans la glace le matin sans me dire que tout est de ma faute et qu'il faut absolument que je me barre ? J'en ai pas le courage, j'aime être ici, j'aime être avec toi… Tu méritais mieux que e que je t'ai offert cette nuit-là, beaucoup mieux. J'étais pas capable d'affronter ton regard. Et même là, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir souillé… »

Souillé.

Dans sa bouche, c'était pire que le mot « sale », bien plus fort et péjoratif.

Draco ne le regardait même plus. Il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol, lui pourtant si grand et si sûr de lui semblait avoir perdu plusieurs centimètres. Ses bras croisés sur son torse lui donnaient un air presque enfantin de gamin pris en faute se confessant. Et jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il y avait tout ça, dans sa tête. Que cette nuit-là ait été une abomination pour Draco, qu'il culpabilise comme jamais, car il avait touché ce qu'il lui était interdit de désirer.

Cela lui fit penser à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille, avant de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre chez les parents de Yôji. Ce baiser si intense, où il s'était senti aimé. Il se rappelait encore de ses mains qui touchaient ses cheveux, sa nuque et son visage presque avec dévotion, ses bras le plaquant contre lui, comme pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir…

Draco ne lui mentait pas. Il le savait, car ce lourd secret qu'il lui avait avoué des semaines plus tôt, il le lui avait prouvé en lui dévoilant son dos. Là, dans cette cuisine, il était en train de lui ouvrir son cœur.

Et sur le coup, Harry ne sut quoi dire.

« J'ai du mal… à te comprendre. C'est vrai, ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et quand je t'ai revu à Paris, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changé. Ici, j'ai appris à te connaître. Il y a des choses que je n'oublierai peut-être jamais, mais il y en a beaucoup que je t'ai pardonnées, et pas seulement depuis deux mois. C'est difficile d'oublier la colère, la haine, la rancune, ça aide à avancer. Mais je n'éprouve plus rien de tout cela, maintenant. Pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble hier, ni parce que tu me plais, mais parce que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Je sais que c'est stupide de répéter sans arrêt cette phrase, mais que dire de plus ? Tout ça, c'est du passé. C'était il y a dix ans.

- Harry, je suis…

- T'as des bons et des mauvais côtés. C'est vrai que t'as pas toujours été tendre avec tes ex, t'as largué Zacharias la veille de ton départ, t'en avais rien à faire de lui, mais il le savait, que tu n'avais pas de sentiments, et il savait que tu comptais partir pour le Japon. Tu n'es pas aussi malhonnête que tu le crois. Tu te fais du mal, en espérant que ça t'aidera à avancer et payer ta dette. »

La bouilloire siffla.

« Mais ça ne payera rien du tout. Tu viens de le dire, tu ne m'as forcé à rien, on était deux, avant-hier soir. J'ai l'impression de te connaître mais dans le fond je ne sais rien de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ce que tu peux penser de tout ça, ce que tu penses de moi…

- J'ai jamais pu t'oublier. »

Ce fut comme un coup qu'on venait de lui balancer en plein cœur. Et l'expression un peu triste, un peu douloureuse de Draco se crispa encore davantage, alors que ses yeux se levaient enfin vers lui. Les coins de ses lèvres descendaient légèrement vers le bas. Il était pâle. Plus que d'habitude. Et Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Tout pulsait en lui en entendant ces mots.

Un peu comme si…

Comme si…

« Jamais. »

Comme si c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre depuis que Draco était revenu dans sa vie.

Comme si c'était les mots que le blond aurait voulu prononcer, ce fameux soir, à Paris, où Harry s'était montré odieux envers lui.

« On oublie jamais son premier amour. Et encore moins quand on l'a aimé des années comme un dingue. »

Il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

Le brun le vit déglutir, détourner les yeux et ses doigts se crisper.

Harry aurait pu dire beaucoup de choses.

Beaucoup.

Tout se bousculait en lui. Des émotions, des sensations, des images… Il se revoyait adolescent, quelques boutons sur le visage et des lunettes sur le nez, dévorant des mangas avec ses potes assis par terre à la récréation, regardant de loin cet adolescent blond dont il était tombé amoureux. Il se souvenait du visage de ses amis quand il leur avait tout avoué, cette sensation un peu bizarre quand il était entré dans son collège, et puis toute cette haine qui l'avait traversé, toute cette colère et ces souffrances qui malmenaient son cœur et son corps. Tous ces matins où il vomissait dans les toilettes, ces nuits d'angoisse, ses pleurs dans les toilettes de l'école…

Il revoyait Draco, à quinze ans, si fier et si bon en classe, son visage arrogant et mauvais se rire de lui.

Il se souvenait à quel point tout cela lui avait fait mal, à quel point son cœur avait souffert d'être ainsi piétiné et jeté sur le sol, dans la poussière grise et sableuse.

Il avait eu mal.

Tellement mal.

À une époque, il aurait sans doute hurlé.

Il aurait hurlé, comme un damné, puis se serait jeté sur lui pour le rouer de coups. Il l'aurait insulté, humilié… frappé. Encore et encore. Il aurait essayé de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté, toute cette souffrance, ces humiliations à répétition, cette colère et ce mépris à son encontre.

Toute cette saleté qu'on lui avait crachée à la figure.

Toute cette souillure…

Mais plutôt que de céder à tout ça, Harry se laissa aller. Et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues crasseuses d'adolescent trainé dans la boue, de ses yeux d'adulte qui en avait trop vu.

Elles coulèrent… de soulagement.

Un peu comme s'il voyait le bout du tunnel.

Draco, lui, le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, son visage se défaisant au fil des secondes. Il ne savait comment réagir, quoi faire. Un peu comme s'il était au bord du gouffre. Comme s'il en avait trop dit, comme s'il avait trop ouvert son cœur, et qu'il avait prononcé les mots de trop.

Il était un monstre.

Un monstre d'égoïsme, qui aimait encore ce qu'il avait détruit…

Harry baissa les yeux et s'essuya les yeux avec les manches de son tee-shirt. Aussitôt, il entendit sa voix aux intonations si chevrotantes.

« Je suis désolé Harry… Je te demande pardon. J'avais pas à te dire ça… Je… Je vais m'en aller et…

- Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Puis, il l'entendit s'avancer vers lui, presque à reculons, et il le prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. Sa main guida sa tête contre son torse, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bien-être, et enfin, cet étau rassurant se referma sur lui. La bouche du blond embrassa ses cheveux alors qu'une de ses mains caressait nerveusement ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il y avait toujours des larmes dans ses yeux, sur ses joues et dans son cœur. Dans celui de Draco, aussi. Il le sentit à sa voix si humide.

« Oui. Comme jamais… »

Plus tard, Draco lui dirait qu'il avait tout perdu quand ses parents avaient quitté la France, l'emportant avec eux, et que la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher, c'était ce que Harry aimait : le Japon. Il lui expliquerait ces heures interminables passées devant son ordinateur, à bouffer des mangas, apprendre le japonais, s'initier à la culture nippone. À essayer de se rapprocher de lui, par tous les moyens.

Plus tard, Draco lui raconterait ces deux années où il avait bossé comme un fou ses deux licences d'anglais et de japonais en simultané, toutes ces fois où il avait essayé de le voir sans jamais y parvenir, parce que Harry se désistait ou parce que le blond n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter. Il lui avouerait aussi passer de temps en temps devant son école de cuisine et attendre comme un con qu'il en sorte, juste pour voir son visage, et ses espionnages sur Facebook qui lui permirent de voir quelques photos de lui, grâce au profil d'amis communs.

Encore plus tard, Draco lui parlerait de ce sentiment d'abandon quand Harry avait quitté le pays sans qu'il n'ait eu le courage de le revoir et au moins lui demander pardon. Au moins. Il lui dirait que le Japon était devenu une véritable obsession, qu'il avait tout fait pour essayer d'y trouver un poste d'enseignant afin d'y vivre, ses projets parfois entrecoupés de périodes plus sombres où il avait tenté de s'accrocher à d'autres hommes, de faire sa vie en essayant d'oublier cette ombre qui planait constamment au-dessus de sa tête. Que cela avait été un véritable enfer.

Et que tout ce qu'il avait désiré, c'était que Harry le redécouvre. Qu'il voie qui était le vrai Draco, dans un autre contexte, dans une autre vie.

Peut-être qu'il l'aime.

Et qu'au moins il lui pardonne.

Et bien plus tard encore, il lui avouerait que le jour où il l'avait revu, l'hiver dernier, tous ces sentiments un peu brouillons qu'il ressentait depuis des années avaient enfin trouvé leur sens. Même si Harry était accompagné. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait avec un Japonais. Tout n'était pas perdu.

« Moi aussi. »

Mais pour le moment, il serrait fort Harry dans ses bras, et entendant ses mots, ses yeux s'irritèrent et les larmes commencèrent à couler, accompagnées de sanglots qu'il peina à contenir, serrant les dents avec force. Le brun, lui, était plus apaisé.

Il voyait le bout du tunnel. De ces non-dits qu'il avait enfermés à double tour dans son cœur, tous ces secrets qu'il avait gardés bien cachés, pour ne plus avoir mal et ne plus se faire de mal.

Harry se sentit devenir pleinement un homme. C'était comme si cette si longue période de l'adolescence qui s'était étendue au fil des mois et des années prenait fin. Il n'était plus un gamin, tout à coup.

Mais un homme.

Il entendit Draco lui demander pardon. Encore. Lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal, qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'il le protègerait et qu'il ferait tout pour se rattraper. Harry eut envie de lui répondre, de sécher les larmes qui faisaient trembler sa voix. Mais il resta là, au creux de ses bras, le front contre son cou et les yeux clos.

Il aurait le temps de le consoler. La conversation n'était pas terminée. Elle se poursuivrait un peu plus tard, devant une tasse de thé dans le salon, où ils parleraient de cette fameuse capote qui avait protégé leurs ébats, confisquée à un lycéen deux jours auparavant, des fuites de Draco qui parvenait de moins en moins à supporter la présence de Harry sans culpabiliser, de Rei qui avait très bien compris de son petit jeu, et ce depuis le commencement. Ils parleraient des ex de Draco, qui n'avaient jamais rien valu, de Shinji, qui passait trop souvent encore à la boutique, des œillères que Harry avait placées depuis des années contre sa tête, de leurs parents, de leurs amis…

De leur vie…

Mais pour le moment, Draco pleurait et ses mains se crispaient sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Sur le corps de Harry.

Ça irait.

Ce n'était pas facile, mais ils s'en sortiraient.

Tout allait bien se passer.

FIN


	12. Freedom

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** K+.

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion des 10 ans du site d'Absolute Harry Draco que je publie ici. Une review sera sélectionnée parmi celles laissées pour cet OS et le prochain.

* * *

Cher Harry

Cher Harry,

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 31 juillet 2018. Ou du moins au moment où je t'écris, et j'ignore à quel moment te parviendras cette lettre, si elle arrive à toi un jour. Aujourd'hui, donc, c'est le jour de ton anniversaire, et tu as trente-huit ans.

Trente-huit ans… Tu as certainement dû changer, pendant toutes ces années. Ton corps a dû mûrir, peut-être grandir… Sans doute as-tu perdu les dernières rondeurs adolescentes de ton visage et peut-être que tu as un peu épaissi, toi qui a toujours été si maigre, flottant dans tes robes de sorcier pourtant à ta taille. Ou peut-être les prenais-tu un peu plus grandes, parce que tu as toujours été habitué à porter des vêtements trop grands pour toi. Je demande si tu as réussi à discipliner tes cheveux, ou s'ils sont toujours aussi désordonnés, partant dans tous les sens, comme un nid de corbeaux.

Je me sens un peu stupide. Te parler de tes robes de sorciers et de tes cheveux, alors que je devrais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, une bonne santé et beaucoup de bonheur. Mais j'ai du mal à le faire, à l'écrire, et même à le penser, car cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, et je ne sais même pas si cette lettre te parviendra. Et si jamais c'était le cas, si tu la liras… Car j'ignore où tu es, et tu n'as jamais répondu à mes missives.

Tu me manques. Pas tous les jours, car parfois j'arrive à oublier que tu n'es plus là, parfois plusieurs semaines d'affiler, puis je tombe sur une photo, un article, ou j'entends ton nom prononcé dans la rue ou au bureau. Et là, les souvenirs me submergent, je sens mon univers vaciller, et parfois même, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Car je revois ton sourire, trop peu dirigé vers moi pendant toutes ces années que nous avons passées ensemble, dans cette même école, je te revois petit garçon perdu avec tes vêtements moldus et débraillés, tes lunettes rondes abimées sur le nez, puis adolescent, continuellement blessé, et enfin jeune adulte, affrontant ce destin que tu n'as pas choisi et qui demeurait sans doute encore un mystère pour toi.

Tu étais un mystère à toi tout seul… J'avais beau te connaître, du moins en façade… Non, en fait, je ne te connaissais qu'en façade. Je ne voyais qu'une partie de toi que tu voulais bien me montrer, celle que tu montrais à tous : un garçon un peu timide, qui s'enflamme quand le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements, mais qui n'a pas le fond mauvais et qui ne se destine pas à faire du mal. Je te croyais fort, je pensais que tu nous sauverais tous, car tel était ton destin, tu en avais les moyens et la volonté… alors qu'en réalité, tu demeurais un collégien comme les autres, avec ses peurs, ses angoisses, son envie de tout foutre en l'air… Après coup, je me dis que j'aurais voulu te protéger de tout ça. T'écarter du monde, du regard des autres, pour qu'ils t'oublient, et que tu dois libre… Mais je n'en avais pas la force, à l'époque. Ni moi, ni personne, à vrai dire… mais moi moins que tous les autres…

Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois le penser, si tu lis cette lettre. Tu dois rire de ma bêtise, de ces souvenirs que je couche sur le papier, un peu comme si j'essayais de t'atteindre. Cela ne me fait ni du bien, ni du mal. J'ai toujours la sensation que tu es trop loin de moi, de nous, et à chaque fois que je termine une de ces nombreuses lettres que je t'envoie, je me sens vide. Vide de toi, vide de ces moments qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble… si les choses avaient été différentes…

Si je t'avais protégé. Si j'avais su te tenir loin de tous, loin de toute cette misère, cette souffrance et ce crime atroce que tu as été obligé de commettre pour nous sauver…

J'aurais voulu te protéger… plutôt que ce soit toi qui me protège, moi, dont la fierté n'a guère de limites. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me protège, je pensais que je parviendrais à me battre, à me défendre… On fait tous des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas su ouvrir les yeux, voir mes faiblesses et regarder notre avenir en face. J'avais des images, des rêves plein la tête. Je pensais à un avenir meilleur, où je serais libre. Libre de faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux… avec toi… sans doute t'aurais-je enfin avoué mes sentiments ? Depuis le temps qu'on se tournait autour…

Te dire à quel point je t'aimais, que tout ceci n'était pas un mensonge, un béguin, un amour superficiel dû seulement à l'image que tu donnais de toi. J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point tu étais important pour moi… J'aurais voulu faire ma vie avec toi, te rendre heureux… Notre histoire avait à peine commencé, qu'elle était déjà terminée… Et j'en ai pleuré, de tout ça. De tout ce temps perdu, où j'ai essayé d'attirer ton regard vers moi, et à te repousser, pour essayer à nouveau de t'attirer… Un peu comme le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Je te voulais.

Je t'aimais.

Pas comme il faut… pas assez…

Tu me manques.

J'ai refait ma vie, pourtant… J'ai essayé de t'oublier, avec un mariage plus ou moins arrangé, sans beaucoup d'amour. J'ai même eu un enfant, un petit garçon qui a mes cheveux et mes yeux. Tu aimais mes yeux. Mes yeux bleus… Ils te faisaient rêver. Mais ils ne sont certainement pas aussi beaux que les tiens, d'un vert émeraude, brillant de mille feux derrière les verres trop épais de tes lunettes.

Tu étais beau, Harry. A ta manière. Tu n'avais rien d'un athlète, ni même d'un sex symbol. Tu n'étais pas grand, tu ne savais pas t'habiller et tes cheveux te donnaient du fil à retordre. Mais tu étais beau. Quoi que tu penses. Quoi que tu penses encore aujourd'hui, si jamais tes yeux se sont posés sur cette lettre. Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai connu dans ma courte vie. Le seul que j'ai véritablement aimé, et que j'aimerai toute ma vie.

Et dire que tu as trente-huit ans aujourd'hui… Trente-huit… Cela fait vingt ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Et dix que tu as disparu…

J'ai toujours cru en toi, en ta force, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. J'ai toujours cru que, une fois Voldemort vaincu, la vie reprendrait son cours normal. Mais ta vie, à toi, était-elle normale ? Ta vie d'orphelin guidée par ce destin impitoyable, l'était-elle ?

Non.

Tu n'étais pas normal. Tu ne l'as jamais été, et tu ne le serais jamais.

A vrai dire, tu faisais peur.

Tu les terrorisais.

Alors, ils ont fait la chose la plus terrible qu'on puisse faire à un héros, à un être humain…

Ils t'ont enfermé.

Pas à Azkaban, mais dans une sorte d'appartement, aménagé à Sainte Mangouste, étroitement surveillé d'où tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir. Et personne, mis à par les médicomages, ne pouvaient entrer dans cette cellule où tu avais tout le confort et de quoi t'occuper, pour toutes les années qu'il te restait à vivre.

Tu as été interné, comme un malade mental, soigné par des gens soigneusement sélectionné et dont on effaçait la mémoire avant qu'ils ne te voient, pour qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas, et qui récupéraient leurs souvenirs une fois sortis.

Ils t'ont fait croire fous. Ils t'ont fait avaler des drogues, pour que tu oublies. Oublies cette vie que tu as menée, oublie les personnes qui t'étaient chères… Pour que tu ne sois plus une menace, et que ce vide autour de toi te fasse moins mal… Que tu ne sois plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme…

Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ni moi, ni personne d'autres. Tu nous avais sauvés, et personne n'est parvenu à changer les directives de l'état vis-à-vis de toi. Je te l'ai répété dans mes lettres, sans arrêt… tu dois en avoir marre, d'ailleurs, que je répète sans arrêt la même chose. Mais crois-moi, je t'en prie, crois-moi… J'ai tout fait pour te sortir de là, tout, absolument tout… On s'est battu, chacun de notre côté, puis tous ensemble… Tu ne méritais pas cela. En dépit de la rancœur que j'avais envers toi, pour le mal que tu m'avais fait, en me quittant, j'ai lutté pendant des mois et des mois… sans résultat.

Tu as été enfermé pendant dix ans. Dix ans où des nouvelles de toi nous parvenaient par des rapports des médicomages. Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous écrire, vu que tu n'étais pas censé savoir que tu nous existions réellement, tout étant dans ta tête. Ils étaient envoyés chez Ronald et Hermione, qui les faisaient publier dans Le Chicaneur, qui est devenu, comme tu le sais peut-être, un journal assez sérieux depuis que Luna Lovegood le tient. Chaque mois, nous avions le déplaisir de lire un rapport sur toi, et les ventes explosaient… les manifestations, aussi… les larmes, la colère, l'horreur…

Les remords…

Mais tout ça, tu le sais. Je t'en ai parlé, sur des pages et des pages… Pendant des années.

Pendant dix ans…

Ca fait dix ans que je t'envoie des lettres. Te parviennent-elles ? Je n'en sais rien, et peut-être que je le saurai jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, jamais donné un signe. Es-tu même vivant ? Je me refuse à penser que tu es mort. Tu es trop jeune pour cela… mais dans quel état es-tu ? Es-tu capable de lire ces lettres ? De me répondre ? Ou les drogues t'ont-elles abruti au point que tu n'en es plus capable ?

Comment es-tu, Harry ? As-tu toujours tes cheveux noirs de jais indomptables, ton corps trop mince et tes yeux couleur menthe à l'eau ? Arrive-tu encore à réfléchir, à penser, à sourire ? Es-tu capable de te gérer seul, sans assistance ? Es-tu toujours aussi libre et débrouillard qu'autrefois ?

Tu ne me réponds pas. Tu es libre, vivant sans doute, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Car tu ne peux pas me répondre, car tu ne veux plus avoir le moindre contact avec moi ? Parce que tu me méprise, parce que tu crois que je t'ai trahi ? J'ai été là, Harry… J'ai toujours été là, à penser à toi. Et je t'aime encore. Te rappelles-tu des premières lettres que je t'ai envoyées ? Te rappelles-tu de ces déclarations d'amour que je t'ai faites, de mes souffrances, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais me marier, parce que c'était la seule manière de continuer à vivre et essayer de tourner la page, mon bonheur et mes regrets quand j'ai eu mon enfant ? Te rappelles-tu de ces lettres, les as-tu lues ?

Te les a-t-il fait lire ? Lui, celui qui t'a emmené, qui a réussi ce que nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire : te sortir de cet enfer. Celui qui t'a fait disparaître, après dix ans d'enfermement… et qui t'a caché, et qui te cache encore, depuis dix autres années.

Dix ans qu'on t'attend. Qu'on ignore où tu te trouves. Qu'on te cherche, sans relâche. Dix ans que je t'envoie des lettres, espérant une réponse, même un mot griffonné en bas du parchemin. Les hiboux parviennent parfois à te trouver et te laisser une missive, mais parfois, ils reviennent bredouille, le parchemin accroché à la patte. Aucune réponse. Ni à moi, ni à tes meilleurs amis… ni à personne. Même pas moi… Je t'ai supplié, pourtant… mais rien. Rien…

J'en maudirais presque cet homme qui t'a sorti de là. Oui, tu es dehors, tu es libre, mais dans quel état ? Avant, tu nous étais presque accessible… Nous savions comment tu allais… ou ces rapports étaient-ils faux ? Cette santé qu'ils décrivaient si bien était-elle factice, ou du moins plus que nous le pensions ? Que t'ont-ils fait, Harry ? Ca me tue de ne pas le savoir, ton silence et ton absence sont aussi cruelles que douloureuses. J'ai parfois la sensation de mourir, en pensant à toi, que je ne peux toucher ni atteindre de quelque moyen que ce soit.

Et quand je pense à la manière dont il t'a sorti de là… Le seul moyen auquel nous n'avions pas pensé. Pourtant, nous savions que les médicomages subissaient un faible sortilège d'amnésie, le temps de leur consultation, puis qu'ils récupéraient leur mémoire. Nous savions qu'ils étaient fouillés, testés avant et après leur visite, et qu'ils étaient changés tous les ans. Mais lui, il y a pensé, à ce moyen-là. Le plus illégal d'entre tous… mais le plus efficace.

Draco Malfoy. Et dire que ton pire ennemi fut le médicomage qui veilla sur ta santé pendant un an… Il fallait dire qu'il était l'un des meilleurs, jeune et ton rival de toujours. La meilleure opportunité pour ces salopards. Il a aussi subi les sortilèges. Encore et encore. Même rituel… Mais il a fini par y échapper. Comment a-t-il fait ? Avalait-il des potions douteuses, se jetait-il des sorts, pour contrer celui d'amnésie ? Jouait-il la comédie devant les ensorceleurs qui le fouillaient méthodiquement ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'arrêter le traitement que tu suivais depuis quelques années déjà, enfermant les fioles dans une armoire que tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir ?

Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de te rendre la mémoire, à toi qu'il détestait, qui avait ruiné et détruit sa famille ? Que lui as-tu dit, comment étais-tu pour qu'il te vienne en aide ? Pour qu'il aille jusqu'à utiliser l'imperium, lors de son dernier jours en temps que médicomage de Harry Potter, sur un homme, le forçant à boire du polynectar et à entrer dans ta chambre ? Comment a-t-il réussi à faire entrer dans ta chambre la dose qui te permettrait de prendre sa forme à ton tour et de sortir ? Une capsule dans sa dent, des fioles dissimulées je ne sais comment ? Et comment as-tu fait pour quitter l'hôpital sans te trahir, les yeux débordant de fièvre et les mains tremblantes ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, auxquelles tu n'as jamais voulu répondre. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Malfoy a réussi à déjouer les pièges de l'oubliette, sinon il t'aurait traité comme un patient comme les autres, et l'homme qui t'a permis de sortir se souvient juste de son visage, avant le sortilège. Tout le reste n'est que spéculation… Tu sais que ta meilleure amie a fait une dépression, après cela ? Oui, je n'ai cessé de te le répéter. A vrai dire, cette lettre en elle-même n'est qu'une répétition… Je te dis toujours la même chose, espérant que tu me répondes un jour. Mais là, tout de suite, je pense à elle, à Hermione, qui a tant pleuré quand tu as disparu, se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle aussi, elle aurait été capable de le faire, de jeter un imperium. Mais c'est Malfoy qui l'a fait…

Et tu as disparu. Avec lui, et son jeune fils. Sans laisser de traces.

Sa demeure a été fouillée. Pas de journal intime, ni quoi que ce soit pouvant expliquer son geste, ni où vous pourriez être. Son fils, qui était scolarisé dans une école non loin du chemin de Traverse, n'y est plus jamais retourné. Les elfes de maison ont avoué que tu étais resté une nuit au Manoir Malfoy, et que vous étiez partis tous les trois le lendemain. L'homme n'a été découvert que quelques jours plus tard, lors de la première visite du nouveau médicomage. Vous aviez déjà fui le pays…

Pourquoi je réécris tout cela, alors que tu le sais ? Peut-être pour me le remettre en mémoire, pour ne pas oublier… et espérer que tu y seras sensible, que tu penseras à moi, qui attends depuis des années des nouvelles de toi, et à Ronald et Hermione… Ou si ce n'est pas toi qui lis cette lettre, peut-être que ces mots atteindront ton ravisseur, et que peut-être, après tout ce temps, il m'écrira une réponse qui soulagera mon âme.

Je t'ai écris pendant dix ans. Une lettre toutes les une, deux, voire trois semaines. Parfois tous les mois. Mais je t'ai toujours écrit. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non, ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, en dix ans. Jamais. Je l'ai gardé pour moi, car c'était un secret. Un secret de Hermione, qu'elle m'a fait jurer de ne jamais révéler.

Elle a réussi à faire parler un elfe. Il ne savait rien de vous, de vos projets, des liens qui existaient entre vous deux. Mais ce qu'il savait…

C'était que tu étais lucide.

Peux-tu comprendre ce que cela signifie, pour nous ?

Tu étais lucide. Tu leur parlais normalement, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ta place. Tu avais du respect dans les yeux et ta voix était douce, comme celle d'un enfant. Comme celle de quelqu'un qui redécouvre le monde… avec un éclat de lucidité dans les yeux.

Tu n'étais pas fou. Tu savais ce que tu faisais. Peut-être que cet elfe nous a menti, pour qu'on le laisse tranquille… Je prie chaque jour pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour que tu ais encore toute ta tête, et que tu sois capable de lire cette lettre, de la comprendre, et de me répondre. Je t'en supplie, Harry… Mon cœur et mon âme ne trouveront le repos que par une réponse, aussi brève soit-elle. Mais quand mes yeux reconnaîtront ton écriture, le monde retrouvera sa lumière d'antan.

Mais peut-être vis-tu une nouvelle vie. Tu as trente-huit ans aujourd'hui et sans doute es-tu caché dans un autre pays, savourant enfin une vie libre pleinement méritée. Es-tu encore avec Draco ? L'aimais-tu ? Seul, enfermé dans un univers où tu étais le seul être vivant, es-tu tombé amoureux de cet homme, réputé pour ses tendances sexuelles ? T'a-t-il charmé ? Non, tu devais l'apprécier, ou l'aimer, sincèrement, et ce devait être réciproque, pour qu'il sacrifie sa vie tranquille et sa carrière pour te faire sortir puis quitter le pays. Il est condamné à Azkaban, tu sais ? Il a été jugé et condamné, et n'a jamais été retrouvé. Tant que vous ne revenez pas ici, vous ne risquez rien. Et même si on vous retrouvait, on ne pourrait rien vous faire.

Mais Merlin sait comme je me fiche de savoir où vous êtes ou si vous êtes ensemble. La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est de savoir que tu vas bien. On me dit souvent de laisser tomber, d'arrêter, mais je n'y arrive pas. Surtout que Hermione m'a dit qu'à l'école des sorciers de Pékin, un certain Orion Black a été admis il y a de cela quelques année et qu'il brille autant par ses résultats que par la blondeur de ses cheveux. Serait-ce le jeune Scorpius Malfoy, qui utilise son deuxième nom et qui a été inscrit sous le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère ? Malfoy porte-il ce nom aujourd'hui ? Ce garçon a aujourd'hui douze, soit le même âge que son fils. Est-ce un signe ? Vivez-vous en Chine ? Ou au Japon ? Est-il dans cette école car il est très difficile d'avoir des renseignements sur ses étudiants ?

L'aimais-tu, Harry ? L'aimais-tu, lui faisais-tu confiance ? Es-tu heureux avec lui ? Et cet enfant, qui n'a plus de mère depuis longtemps, le considères-tu comme le tien ?

Merlin que j'aurais voulu être à sa place, Harry… que j'aurais voulu être près de toi, te donner des enfants, t'aimer… être à toi, tout à toi… Je n'arrive même pas à le haïr, car je sais que, quelque part, il te rend heureux. Et il t'aime. Il n'aurait pas tout sacrifié pour toi, sinon…

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Je suis en train de pleurer, comme tu le verras peut-être sur le parchemin… Je ne réécrirai pas cette lettre, tout comme je ne la relirai pas, car sinon je la déchirerais et je la jetterais aussitôt. Je me sens pitoyable, je me dégoute, et les remords qui me rongent depuis des années ne font qu'empirer… Tous les espoirs que je mets dans ces missives ne servent plus à rien. Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. Dans un sens, tu n'es pas vraiment en tord : pendant dix ans, tu as été enfermé dans une chambre où on t'a fait passer pour fou. Te taire pendant tout autant d'années n'est que justice. A moins que Draco t'ait fait croire que nous n'avions rien fait pour toi ? Non, j'en doute. Tu as dû te poser la question, et chercher à savoir. J'en suis persuadée.

Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire, pour tes trente-huit ans. Mais aussi pour ces dix ans de liberté…

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny

FIN


	13. School

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Fuyumi-Misora, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "School". J'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à le lire.

Cet OS est très long et comme dirait certaines, assez personnel. Je salue au passage Gogo qui a participé avec moi à cette si belle aventure :).

* * *

Voyage voyage...  


Quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry était déjà réveillé depuis une heure. Il avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour essayer de se rendormir, tentant vainement de se détendre dans son lit. Heureusement, il s'était couché très tôt la veille afin de pallier l'inévitable manque de sommeil, mais il avait tout de même la sensation de ne pas avoir assez dormi. Et vu ce qui l'attendait, il aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement…

« Harry ? Mon chéri ? C'est l'heure de te lever.

- J'arrive. »

Elle poussa la porte et repartit dans le couloir tandis que Harry repoussait la couette sur le côté. Il s'étira, puis se leva pour aller se laver et s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sans doute que son père devait encore dormir et sa mère était la seule réveillée. À moins qu'il ne fasse l'effort de l'accompagner à l'école… Mais Harry en doutait beaucoup, vu les sales horaires qu'il subissait ces derniers temps.

Une fois habillé, le jeune homme alla dans la cuisine où effectivement il n'y avait que sa mère, assise devant une tasse de thé bien chaud, une tartine et une autre tasse posée devant la chaise de son fils. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

« T'étais pas obligée, tu sais…

- Tu as besoin de manger, mon cœur. Le réveil a réveillé ton père, mais je lui ai dit de rester coucher…

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. Il est rentré tard hier…

- Oh oui. C'est pour ça. Et puis ça doit faire un peu ringard d'être accompagné par ses parents, pas vrai ? »

Sa mère fit une moue un peu embarrassée, mais Harry lui fit un sourire. Il avait l'habitude et se fichait bien de ce que les autres pensaient, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il serait le seul à se présenter avec sa mère. Avec son père, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas, mais sa mère… émotive qu'elle était… Enfin, comme il disait, s'il commençait à avoir honte de ses parents, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Je m'en fous des autres. Et puis tu aurais vécu une sale semaine si je ne t'avais pas autorisé à venir.

- Disons que ç'aurait été pire que ce que je vais vivre…

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je quitterai la maison…

- N'en parle pas ! »

Harry eut un rire, puis il essaya de vite terminer son petit-déjeuner avant de monter à l'étage pour terminer de se préparer, en silence. Quand il redescendit, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, sa mère était en train de mettre ses chaussures, prête à partir. Elle connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il ne mettait pas des heures à se préparer le matin, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de le réveiller trop en avance, contrairement à son mari.

Harry traina sa valise jusqu'à la voiture et la mit dans le coffre avec son sac, puis il rejoignit sa mère à l'avant du véhicule, sur le siège passager. Il était tendu. En général, il n'était pas angoissé quand il s'agissait de partir quelque part, avec ou sans ses parents, dans le pays ou hors des frontières. Mais, c'était un peu différent.

Car ce voyage risquait d'être pourri, à un point inimaginable.

Dans leur lycée, un voyage était traditionnellement organisé pour leur Terminale, histoire de terminer leur cursus en beauté pour ceux qui parviendraient à obtenir leur diplôme de fin d'études, et la destination changeait d'une année sur l'autre. Cette année-là, leur classe partait pour Rome et y passerait la semaine. En soi, prendre l'avion et aller prendre un bon bol d'air méditerranéen, en plein mois de mars, c'était quand même agréable, et autant le dire, Harry était véritablement enchanté à l'idée d'aller visiter des musées, comme ceux du Vatican.

Le voyage en avion, la destination et le programme des visites, ce n'était absolument pas ce qui dérangeait Harry. Les problèmes étaient ailleurs. Et il concernait principalement le logement…

Il avait été prévu qu'ils logent tous par petits groupes dans des familles d'accueil, par petits groupes de quatre, trois ou deux élèves. Comme lors de leur précédent voyage scolaire ensemble, au collège, Harry aurait voulu partager la même chambre que son meilleur ami, Ron. Cependant… à ce jour, il ne savait pas vraiment si Ron était encore réellement son ami.

Une brouille les avait progressivement séparés, pour au final détruire leur amitié, du moins aux yeux de Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait considérer le rouquin comme étant quelqu'un de proche. En effet, avant l'été, Harry s'était séparé de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, et après deux mois de tension, pendant lesquels Ron avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché, Harry avait fini par lâcher le morceau. Un gros morceau, que Ron n'avait absolument pas digéré.

Un long moment, Harry crut vraiment que les choses s'arrangeraient, même si Ron prenait ses distances et avait tendance à lui faire fréquemment la gueule pour un rien. Il y avait encore quelques moments de complicité, et au fond de lui, le brun ne pensait pas que cette histoire pourrait mettre fin à presque sept ans d'amitié. Le jour où leur professeur principal prit une heure pour leur expliquer les modalités du voyage et créer les groupes, Harry comprit qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à sauver dans leur amitié : Ron se mit avec trois autres camarades de classe, formant ainsi un groupe de quatre personnes, et visiblement, il était peu disposé à sortir du groupe.

Plus qu'une trahison, ce fut pour Harry un véritable coup au cœur. D'autant plus que Ron lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il acceptait de partager sa chambre avec lui… Ce coup bas lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Le corps tendu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry avait détourné les yeux et s'était retrouvé obligé de choisir un autre groupe.

Un groupe qui ne lui avait pas franchement plu…

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée dura une éternité. Sa mère lui parla un peu, histoire de se détendre, et sans doute pour l'apaiser un peu. Harry avait essayé de lui cacher ses… mésententes avec Ron, mais à un moment donné, il lui devint compliqué de ne pas lui avouer que son meilleur ami ne lui parlait plus et ne voulait manifestement pas faire passer ce séjour à Rome avec lui. D'autant plus que depuis la répartition des chambres, Harry avait cessé d'adresser la parole au rouquin. Il n'en voulait pas particulièrement aux autres garçons, qui se retrouvaient entre eux sans trop le vouloir, et puis, il avait des amies filles aussi.

Mais le fait est qu'il était angoissé, et quand il vit au loin l'aéroport d'Orly, le jeune homme se tendit dans son siège. Sa mère se gara là où elle put, les mains nerveuses. Elle allait devoir le laisser là, seul, à l'aéroport, et partir en guettant son heure de départ puis son heure d'arrivée, le nez sur son téléphone, attendant son SMS. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans le coffre, ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à l'aéroport, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit certains de ses camarades de classe. Dans le tas, il y avait Hermione, ce qui le soulagea un peu. C'était sa seconde meilleure amie et il espérait que les choses se passeraient bien avec elle, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas de côté pour traîner davantage avec ses copines. Ce qui risquerait très fortement d'arriver, en réalité…

Pour Harry, se voyage serait une vrai calamité, entre Ron qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, Seamus, Dean et Neville qui se retrouvaient entre eux, Hermione qui le laisserait forcément de côté… Et puis, ses camarades de chambre.

Quand il s'était retrouvé sans groupe, Harry avait cherché des yeux un autre qui pourrait potentiellement l'accueillir, et son regard était tombé sur le trio des garçons les plus populaires de sa classe et de leur tranche d'âge, voire même du lycée. Accessoirement, c'était des garçons que Harry connaissait depuis le collège, avec lesquels il s'était fort peu entendu… En réalité, ils avaient été ennemis durant des années. Surtout avec leur chef, Draco Malfoy, jeune homme sportif, intelligent, blond aux yeux bleus et, autant l'avouer plutôt bien foutu.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Draco et Harry ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, et plus jeunes, ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler et se faire des crasses. En grandissant, ils avaient suffisamment mûri pour que ces conflits systématiques cessent et se transforment en quelque chose de plus cordial. Cependant, entre le blond et Ron, la guerre était toujours ouverte, et le rouquin ne supportait pas que son ennemi juré adresse la parole à son meilleur ami, que ce soit pour lui dire bonjour, lui demander un stylo ou un simple renseignement.

Alors quand Harry vit le trio naturellement formé, sur un coup de tête, il s'était avancé vers eux et leur avait demandé s'il pouvait intégrer leur groupe. Les trois garçons tirèrent une tronche à mourir de rire, et le premier à réagir, ce fut Théodore. C'était un garçon plutôt neutre qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les conflits, et en règle générale, lui et Harry s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils auraient même pu être amis si Ron n'était pas aussi con…

Le jeune homme lui demanda pourquoi il ne se mettait pas avec ses amis, et le brun lui répondit qu'il n'en avait plus. Un petit regard vers les tables de l'autre côté de la pièce sembla les informer de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et aussi de la stupeur que Ron ne parvenait pas à cacher. Puis, Blaise, le troisième garçon du groupe, lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec eux pour faire chier Ron, pour les faire chier ou parce que ça lui disait bien de partager la chambre de ses ex-pires ennemis. Un peu pris au dépourvu, le sang battant à ses tempes, Harry lui répondit que c'était pour faire chier Ron. Et qu'il ne les ennuierait pas. Voyant la tête dubitative de Draco, il fut persuadé que sa demande serait refusée, mais Théodore se renversa dans sa chaise et regarda les deux autres, en leur disant qu'il n'y voyait pas d'objection. Blaise avait ensuite haussé les épaules et Draco avait suivi.

Après coup, Harry regretta son coup de sang. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se greffer à un autre groupe dont il connaissait un peu mieux les garçons, du genre Zacharias ou Terry, mais sur le coup, aller implorer un autre groupe pour qu'il l'accepte, comme une âme en peine, lui avait paru plus humiliant que demander la charité à Draco et ses amis, car il savait que Ron le vivrait très mal. Et s'il le vivait bien, c'était qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien à sauver. Or, si le rouquin cessa de lui faire des remarques à chaque fois que Harry adressait la parole au trio, quelle qu'en soit la raison, Hermione lui fit savoir que cela le mettait dans une rage folle, pire encore qu'avant.

Cela dit, l'idée de passer ces quelques jours à Rome, traîné comme un boulet par Hermione, s'incrustant dans d'autres groupes d'amis que le sien ou alors tout seul dans son coin à prendre des photos, cela ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça. Depuis que les groupes avaient été formés, Harry n'avait pas tellement reparlé aux garçons qui partageraient sa chambre, mis à part Théodore, mais ni Blaise ni Draco n'avaient vraiment cherché à lui reparler. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas. L'ambiance était toujours des plus cordiales. Mais Harry doutait très fortement que les garçons l'intègreraient à leur groupe si fermé. Ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait, et de toute manière, il ne leur avait rien demandé.

Sa mère l'accompagna dans l'aéroport jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun parent, et ceux encore présents venaient très certainement d'arriver et s'apprêtaient à partir, après quelques recommandations. Sa mère salua et embrassa Hermione, resta quelques minutes avec eux, plus que ce qu'il était prévu, mais moins que ce que son fils avait estimé. Quand elle partit enfin, après mille conseils, recommandations et quelques baisers, Harry ne se sentit pas plus soulagé qu'en sa présence. Dans un coin, il y avait Blaise, Draco et Théodore, et le jeune homme avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Il fallut attendre un bon bout de temps avant que tous les élèves et les enseignants n'arrivent, au nombre de quatre pour encadrer toute la classe. Il y avait leur professeur principal et de physique, McGonagall, qui ne mit guère de temps à les rassembler autour d'elle et les compter, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ce guignol de Lockhart, professeur de latin et d'italien dans leur lycée. L'équipe d'accompagnateur était complétée par leur professeur de biologie, le froid et sarcastique Rogue, et leur professeur de sport, Bibine. Chaque chambre était répartie en quatre groupes mixtes, gérés par un enseignant, histoire de faciliter les choses. C'était très scolaire mais du McGonagall tout craché. Harry avait grimacé en apprenant qu'il serait avec Rogue, mais c'était sans doute moins pire que d'être avec Lockhart.

Rapidement, Harry dut quitter Hermione pour rejoindre son groupe, composé des garçons de sa chambre et de trois filles de sa classe, Lisa, Mandy et Mégane. Rogue, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux courts et noirs, toujours habillé de couleurs sombres, et le plus souvent en noir en réalité, leur distribua leurs billets d'avion et leur fit quelques recommandations à propos du passage aux douanes et du vol. Le genre de discours qu'il devait répéter depuis des années… Les lycéens l'écoutèrent attentivement, car sinon Rogue aurait bien été capable de leur tirer les oreilles, puis allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et passèrent en zone _duty free_.

Et une longue attente débuta…

**OoO**

Le vol dura à peine deux heures. Installé à côté de Hermione, un bouquin sous les yeux et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Par moment, il regardait à travers les hublots, adorant ce paysage cotonneux et féérique qui nous donnait envie de sauter hors de l'avion pour plonger dans les nuages. Son amie, elle, révisa ses cours d'italien en feuilletant un de ces livres qui servaient à la fois de dictionnaire et de guide touristique.

Harry était un élève plutôt moyen mais pas franchement mauvais, loin de là, et il était assez investi en italien, même si leur prof était loin d'être excellent. Alors Hermione lui reprocha de ne pas plus s'intéresser à la culture italienne et de ne pas réviser les formules de base pour communiquer avec eux. Le jeune homme savait d'avance que cela ne servait à rien de lui expliquer que les Italiens étaient comme les Français : ils étaient capables de comprendre une phrase déstructurée, cela les ferait sourire mais ils saisiraient le sens de leur demande. Mais Hermione était le genre de fille qui savait tout et qui refusait la moindre erreur, surtout venant d'elle.

À la sortie de l'avion, ils déposèrent leurs valises à la consigne : ils étaient partis à neuf heures le matin même et il était onze heures passé. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent se balader, se poser quelque part pour déjeuner et visiter il ne savait quel musée ou église. Il y aurait pu y avoir une visite de musée ou de monument célèbre, mais les enseignants avaient préféré les programmer en semaine plutôt que le samedi, et le dimanche, tout était fermé. Le week-end serait donc réservé à la découverte de Rome et de sa richesse antique.

Le temps de sortir de l'aéroport, de prendre une navette pour la capitale, déposer les bagages dans une consigne de la gare Termini et de repérer les lieux, un temps infini s'écoula. Il faisait très bon, bien meilleur qu'en France, et la classe était surexcitée à l'idée de se balader dans la ville. En mode « colonie de vacances », certes, mais avec plus de liberté qu'à l'époque collège, sans compte-rendu insipide à rendre et visites trop scolaires, bien qu'un programme bien précis de musées, quartiers et églises soit prévu.

Un programme plutôt alléchant pour cet amateur d'histoire antique qu'était Harry…

**OoO**

C'était un couple de retraités qui les avait accueillis dans leur modeste demeure, à savoir une jolie maison dans la proche banlieue romaine. La dame, une certaine Helena, vint les chercher en voiture au point de rendez-vous, non loin de Termini, au grand plaisir de Blaise et Draco qui ne sentaient plus leurs pieds et qui, comme les deux autres, étaient tout de même assez fatigués du voyage.

L'heure de rendez-vous était de huit heures et demie, mais il était possible que certaines familles mettent un peu de temps à venir les chercher. Cela dit, Helena fut à l'heure, charmante et baragouinant quelques mots français avec un accent à trancher au couteau, ce qui était tout aussi ridicule qu'adorable. Enfin, comme le lui soufflerait quelques minutes plus tard Théodore dans la voiture, si cette petite Italienne n'avait pas une bouille à faire fondre même le plus con des gros durs, ces quelques paroles de circonstances auraient été franchement stupide… et Draco, à sa droite, approuverait complètement son propos, une fois que Harry le lui aurait répété.

Cette première journée avait été épuisante mais très riche. Enfin, niveau musée et église, c'était tout de même assez pauvre de l'avis du brun, mais Rogue, partageant tout à fait leur avis, avait expliqué à son groupe qu'ils avaient essayé d'éviter l'affluence en plaçant les visites les plus importantes, ou du moins les plus intéressantes pour les lycées, en semaine.

Mais humainement… elle avait été des plus enrichissantes, à la plus grande surprise de Harry.

Harry ne s'était guère fait d'illusions et s'était attendu à un comportement un peu limite de la part de Ron et de Hermione, à des niveaux différents. Le rouquin ne lui adressa absolument pas la parole, se greffant aux autres garçons de sa chambre, qui en réalité formaient un petit groupe assez uni, qui dans le fond n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. Quant à la jeune fille, elle demeura égale à elle-même jusqu'à la fin de leur déjeuner, composé d'un pique-nique caché dans leurs valises avalé dans un parc. Cependant, elle finit par mettre petit à petit des distances entre elle et Harry, surtout quand ils arrivèrent au musée, et que plutôt que d'attendre Harry qui prenait ses photos, elle suivait le guide, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

Harry se retrouva alors à la traîne, ce qui n'était franchement pas plus mal car écouter des guides parler de ces œuvres d'une voix monotone qui résonnait dans les salles peu peuplées ou s'étouffait à cause de l'affluence de visiteurs, ça l'ennuyait profondément. Il se retrouva donc en queue de peloton avec les trainards. Donc le fameux trio avec lequel il partageait l'hébergement.

Plutôt que de faire les cons et s'emmerder royalement dans le musée, ils le visitaient à leur rythme et en appréciaient les expositions sans avoir besoin d'un guide. Petit à petit, Harry avait fini par intégrer le petit groupe, en premier lieu parce que Harry était véritablement intéressé par ce qu'il voyait, et qu'apparemment, Draco adorait tout autant l'histoire et l'art antique.

Au début, Blaise se moqua un peu de lui à le voir prendre toutes ces photos, lui qui n'en prenait quasiment aucune, laissant Draco et Théodore faire, ce dernier ayant aussi une passion pour le mitraillage. Cependant, à un moment donné, alors que Harry était en train de regarder une statue d'un air perplexe, Blaise posa une question à Théodore, se la posant plus à lui-même en réalité qu'à son ami, et l'entendant, Harry lui avait vaguement répondu. Le black avait demandé quelques précisions, un peu largué, et ne sachant trop s'il était en train de se moquer de lui, Harry avait poursuivi ses explications. Blaise l'avait regardé bêtement, puis s'était exclamé en regardant Théodore :

« C'est dingue, ces trucs paraissent moins chiants quand c'est lui qui en parle… »

Draco l'avait fusillé du regard, directement visé par la remarque : depuis le début de la visite, c'était lui qui répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux interrogations de Blaise, et pour le coup, il fut vraiment vexé par la remarque. D'autant plus que Blaise continua à poser des questions aussi bêtes que pointues, et qu'à chaque fois que Draco tentait d'y répondre, c'était toujours les explications de Harry qui fonctionnaient le mieux… De quoi désespérer le blond. Et cette ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse, un peu bon enfant, entre rires, questions, explications et petites vexations, détendit considérablement Harry, mais aussi ses futurs camarades de chambrée. Il put leur parler un peu plus ouvertement, avoir quelques gestes avec eux… À un moment donné, Blaise l'invita même à se faire prendre en photo avec eux devant une statue.

C'était stupide de s'accrocher à ce genre de moments, et il était évident qu'ils essayaient juste de l'intégrer et de ne pas le laisser tout seul dans son coin, mais Harry avait toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis, mis à part Ron et Hermione, et chacun de ces moments ou de ces gestes, comme se faire prendre en photo, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Un cœur malmené ces derniers mois, à cause de Ron, à cause de sa sœur, et tout ce qui allait avec…

La visite fut bien plus détendue qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et ce fut le cœur léger qu'il visita avec sa classe une église, histoire de clôturer cette journée fatigante, toujours en compagnie du trio. Visiblement, Blaise refusait de le lâcher. Draco et Théodore s'extasiaient devant le monument auquel le black était complètement insensible. Harry se souviendrait longtemps de la tête des deux garçons quand Blaise lui avait demandé bêtement pourquoi l'église qu'ils visitaient s'appelait Louis de France. Ils se frottèrent les yeux quand Harry lui retraça rapidement la vie de Louis IX, ou Saint Louis, et que le garçon s'y intéressa _vraiment_.

Ainsi, quand ce fut le moment d'attendre les familles, une fois leurs bagages récupérés à la consigne de Termini, Harry s'était déjà plutôt bien intégré au petit groupe, même s'il ne partageait pas toujours leurs délires. Mais le cap que représentait Blaise avait été franchi, et en toute honnêteté, c'était lui que Harry avait le plus craint, avec son côté blagueur et je-m'en-foutiste. Le fait qu'il garde toutes ses remarques pour lui et qu'il lui réponde dans un langage qu'il comprenait semblait suffisant pour le rendre fréquentable.

Au cours des visites, ils avaient abordé le sujet des chambres. Le couple d'Italiens qui les recevaient avait trois enfants trop grands pour vivre encore chez eux. Il y avait donc deux chambres à disposition, possédant deux lits jumeaux, avec tables de chevet, armoires ou commodes. À moins de jouer aux cons et de forcer les propriétaires à déménager un lit dans une des chambres pour isoler Harry et rester entre eux, ils étaient obligés de se séparer : l'un d'eux partagerait la chambre du brun. Ce dernier ne voulait pas les déranger, il s'en fichait bien de qui partageait sa chambre, et s'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient même faire un roulement. Mais bizarrement, Draco s'opposa à l'idée et lui proposa de partager sa chambre. C'était juste histoire de dormir, ils passeraient quand même leurs soirées ensemble de toute façon. Ils étaient décidément plus matures et gentils que Harry ne l'aurait cru…

Cependant, ils furent de vrais gamins en comprenant que la jolie dame qui était venue les chercher n'avait pas pris le métro mais sa voiture… et une grosse voiture, en plus, dont le coffre était suffisamment grand pour contenir les quatre valises. Un peu plus tard, elle leur expliquerait que Termini avait très peu d'escalators et était très profonde, c'était alors bien plus pratique pour eux qu'elle vienne les chercher. Une démarche presque ovationnée par les jeunes gens assis derrière et à côté d'elle.

Le mari d'Helena les attendait à la maison, n'ayant pas fait le déplacement par manque de place dans le véhicule. Il était un peu plus réservé que son épouse mais d'une gentillesse incroyable. Il leur fit visiter leur maison, leur expliqua les règles qu'il fallait respecter, qu'ils avaient la télévision et l'ordinateur à disposition s'ils le souhaitaient… Il termina par leurs chambres, où les laissa se détendre, leur précisant qu'il faudrait descendre dîner d'ici une demi-heure.

Harry entra donc dans l'une des chambres, rapidement suivi par Draco, ce dernier refermant la porte derrière lui. Ils posèrent les valises dans un coin et s'effondrèrent dans leur lit comme des masses, gémissant de douleur et de fatigue. Enfin, surtout Draco, en fait. Un vrai fils à papa pourri gâté et quelque peu douillet…

« Mais quelle chochotte…

- La ferme, Potter… Laisse-moi savourer cette agréable sensation de n'avoir plus les pieds par terre…

- C'est jouissif, hein ?

- Tu peux même pas imaginer… »

Harry eut un léger rire. Il était assis sur son lit, son dos contre le mur. En face, Draco s'était allongé sur le matelas, les yeux clos et la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Merci, pour aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?

- Bah… pour aujourd'hui. »

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, dubitatif, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vous avez été gentils avec moi.

- Bah c'est normal. T'étais tout seul, et…

- Tu sais, j'ai pas envie que vous vous forciez pour moi. Faut pas gâcher votre séjour à cause de moi.

- On ne se force pas. Enfin, au début on faisait des efforts, surtout Blaise quoi, mais si t'étais chiant ou si on voulait pas de toi, t'inquiète pas qu'on te l'aurait fait sentir. Et puis honnêtement, je crois que les seuls qui font un blocage, c'est toi et tes potes. Nous, on s'en tape, on n'est plus des gamins.

- Quand même…

- Quand même quoi ? T'es tout seul, tu nous casses pas les pieds, t'arrives à intéresser Blaise, et en plus on va passer toutes nos soirées et matinées ensemble… Je te déteste pas, tu sais. Weasley, ouais, mais pas toi.

- Moi non plus.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai.

- Pourquoi t'es jamais venu nous parler avant le voyage, alors ? Tu sais que Blaise était particulièrement énervé parce que tu…

- J'avais pas envie de vous déranger avec ça. Je suis une gêne pour vous, et…

- Harry, entre nous : si tu pars comme ça, c'est clair que tu vas être une gêne et tu vas nous faire chier. Donc plutôt que te flageller comme un con dans ton coin en regardant Weasley et Hermione de loin, profite de ton voyage et arrête de te dire que t'es un boulet.

- T'es drôlement gentil, ce soir. »

Draco rougit et détourna les yeux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. À vrai dire, ça ne datait pas vraiment d'hier : depuis la rentrée, le blond était plutôt gentil avec lui. Voire même un peu trop. Dans sa façon de lui parler, de le regarder, de le taquiner, même, parfois… Surtout depuis la répartition des chambres. Sans doute que Harry avait été trop bête pour vraiment voir et comprendre que ces petites discussions de quelques minutes à peine étaient de simples tentatives de nouer un véritable dialogue avec lui.

« Je suis pas gentil.

- Si.

- Pourquoi Weasley te fait la gueule ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- T'as fait quelque chose de grave ?

- Pour lui, oui c'est grave.

- Assez pour qu'il ne te considère plus comme son meilleur ami ? »

Oui. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et s'il avait su, il se serait tu. Il n'y avait guère que Hermione pour comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave, que la Terre continuait de tourner et que ce n'était pas un crime comme l'Humanité. Ses parents aussi avaient compris, par amour.

Mais pas Ron.

Ron, il ne comprenait pas, ni ce que Harry ressentait, ni à quel point son comportement pouvait lui faire du mal.

« Ouais.

- Il est encore plus con que ce que je croyais…

- Arrête, Draco… Et puis, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on ne se parle plus !

- Si tu me dis que pour lui, c'est grave, ça sous-entend que ça ne l'est pas pour les autres. Donc, si, c'est un abruti fini !

- Un jour, je comprendrais pourquoi vous ne pouvez définitivement pas vous voir…

- Peut-être parce qu'il est assez con pour ne pas se remettre en question et comprendre qu'on n'est plus des gamins. Toi, t'as mûri, mais pas lui. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'avait plus envie de faire la guerre avec Draco, il avait passé l'âge, et puis honnêtement, mis à part son côté narcissique et orgueilleux, il était quand même plutôt sympa. Enfin, tout dépendait de son humeur et de comment il appréciait la personne en face de lui. Et en l'occurrence, il avait décidé d'apprécier Harry…

« Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que t'as pas à te sentir embarrassé avec nous. Surtout si c'est pour emmerder Weasley… »

Harry éclata de rire alors que le blond souriait. Ce dernier se redressa sur son lit, se leva et fit un pas vers lui avant de lui tendre la main. Surpris, le brun la regarda un long moment avant de la lui serrer lentement, les yeux dans les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment de ça, de la fin de cette période où ils avaient été ennemis, qui s'était terminée comme elle avait commencé : en douceur et sans évènement particulier. À présent, c'était un peu comme s'ils tiraient un trait sur tout ça et Harry se demanda si cela ne faisait pas déjà un moment que Draco souhaitait avoir ce genre de conversation, histoire de mettre les choses au clair, à plat.

Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs…

**OoO**

Le réveil fut difficile, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, Harry était du matin, et bien qu'il ne soit qu'un bien piètre sportif, il aimait la marche et ne s'était pas senti si fatigué que ça la veille. Du moins pas assez pour qu'il puisse imaginer avoir autant de mal à se lever quand son réveil sonna…

La veille, il avait passé la soirée avec ses camarades de classe dans la chambre que Théo et Blaise partageaient. Après le dîner, Draco lui proposa de les rejoindre et la soirée s'étendit, un petit peu trop même. Harry passa un bon moment avec les trois garçons, assis sur le lit de Théodore, Draco à son côté, regardant les photos qu'il avait prises avec le blond, tandis que Blaise paressait sur son lit, les genoux sur ceux de Théodore qui refusait de se retrouver par terre.

Il y avait entre eux une certaine complicité que conférait une amitié ancienne et sincère. Le genre d'amitié que Harry partageait avec Hermione et autrefois avec Ron. Il y avait des délires qu'il ne comprenait pas et d'autres auxquels il n'était pas convié, et parfois, il se sentit en trop dans cette chambre de garçons, avec ces élèves qu'il connaissait si peu dans le fond. Il fut même tenté de partir, une fois, mais la cuisse chaude de Draco tout contre la sienne, son épaule qui le touchait et ses mains qui attrapaient parfois son appareil pour mieux regarder un cliché le convainquirent de rester.

Helena finit par toquer à leur porter pour leur demander d'aller se coucher, et sans grande résistance, les garçons se séparèrent, sans pour autant cesser de discuter : Draco semblait parti pour faire durer la veillée, et même quand Harry eut éteint la lumière, ils continuèrent à parler dans le noir. C'était typiquement le genre de Ron, aussi, mais en général il n'insistait pas longtemps car Harry était du genre à avoir besoin de dormir et aussi à faire abstraction de tous les bruits l'environnant, dont le son de sa voix. Pourtant, avec Draco, ce fut un peu différent, déjà parce que Harry ne se voyait pas s'endormir alors que l'autre parlerait dans le vide, et surtout parce que ce qu'il lui racontait l'intéressait.

Il aimait bien discuter avec le blond. Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de se taper dessus sans arrêt, Harry avait découvert qu'il avait une conversation agréable, même s'il en avait peu bénéficié, en particulier parce que Ron ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami en compagnie de son pire ennemi. Sans la présence du rouquin et débarrassés des vieux préjugés, ils purent avoir dans la journée une vraie conversation. Et pas qu'une d'ailleurs.

Harry se leva et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il constata que la pièce était déjà occupée, mais pour bien peu de temps : quelques minutes tard, Théodore quittait la pièce, lui laissant champ libre. Le brun se prépara rapidement afin de laisser la place à Draco, voire à Blaise s'il n'était pas encore prêt. Ce qui devait très certainement être le cas. Quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, Harry s'attendit à voir le blond en train d'attendre, mais ce fut Blaise qu'il trouva adossé au mur, l'air bien peu réveillé. Il lui laissa donc la place et retourna dans sa chambre.

Draco était toujours dans son lit, et pourtant, il avait très bien entendu le réveil et s'était réveillé, vu les bruits et les mouvements qu'il avait fait sous sa couette en se retournant contre le mur. Et apparemment, blotti dans ses draps, il ne semblait absolument pas prêt à se lever, ni même à se réveiller en fait. Son pyjama dans les mains, Harry hésita un long moment sur la manière de le réveiller, puis, après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa valise, il posa un bout de fesse sur le lit, un peu gêné, et secoua gentiment son épaule, récoltant alors un gémissement indigné.

« Draco ? Draco ? Allez, il faut se lever, tu as entendu le réveil…

- Encore cinq minutes…

- Blaise est en train de se préparer, il ne reste plus que toi. »

Mais le blond gardait les yeux ostensiblement fermés. Harry fit la moue, puis croisa les bras sur l'épaule du blond, tourné vers le mur, et comme il le faisait à Ron dans de pareilles circonstances, il se mit à lui tripoter les cheveux et lui chatouiller le cou. La méthode douce, comme son ami l'appelait. Et elle avait toujours son petit effet… Rapidement, Draco se mit à se tortiller, rentrant sa tête dans son cou et repoussant mollement la main du brun avant d'enfin rouvrir les yeux et le regarder d'un air agacé.

« Tu m'emmerdes.

- Je sais. Tes cheveux ressemblent rien.

- Tu dis ça avec la tignasse que tu te tapes depuis que t'es né ? »

Harry souriait, et en entendant ces mots, il eut un léger rire, alors que le blond se retournait dans le lit pour s'allonger de l'autre côté, sans pour autant manifester la moindre envie de se lever. Le brun le regarda, l'air de dire « Non mais vraiment… ».

« Allez, lève-toi.

- Tu chatouilles souvent les gens pour les réveiller ?

- J'aime bien, je trouve ça mignon, comment vous réagissez.

- J'aime bien quand on me touche les cheveux, pas le cou.

- T'es un chat, en fait. »

Draco allait répliquer mais fut comme bloqué quand Harry effleura à nouveau ses fins cheveux blonds. Tellement doux et soyeux, si différents des siens, bouclés, noirs, tout tordus et emmêlés. Il s'attendit à ce qu'il repousse sa main, se redresse ou lui lâche une remarque cinglante, mais étrangement, Draco se laissa faire. Il ferma même les yeux, serein, alors que Harry lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme il aimait le faire avec sa mère.

Et puis soudain, il eut comme une vision. Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait touché les cheveux d'un garçon dans son lit. Il se rappela de Ron, qui ronronnait presque quand il lui caressait les cheveux de cette manière-là, le matin, quand ils passaient la nuit chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Sa main le brûla, et en une seconde, il fut debout et prêt à quitter la chambre. Dans son lit, Draco sursauta et le regarda sortir d'un air étonné.

« Allez, va t'habiller, Draco. »

Et Harry sortit, sans un mot de plus, le laissant seul dans la chambre.

En bas, Théodore et Blaise étaient déjà attablés devant un petit-déjeuner continental, Helena aux fourneaux. Harry s'installa avec eux et essaya d'avaler quelque chose. Quand Draco arriva enfin, frais, bien habillé et bien coiffé, Harry baissa le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Sa main droite lui brûlant, se rappelant de la sensation des cheveux blonds de son ancien pire ennemi, leur douceur et l'apaisement de son visage quand il les avait caressés.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris…

Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas se laisser aller à ce genre de gestes, un peu bizarre, même si Draco ne semblait pas s'en étonner ou s'en offenser. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Lui pourtant si peu tactile concernant les autres, si réservé sur certaines choses…

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ainsi ?

Dans le fond, Harry se doutait de la réponse.

Tout comme il savait pourquoi il s'était laissé aller à de telles familiarités.

Mais mieux valait tout rejeter en bloc. C'était plus facile.

Bien plus facile…

**OoO**

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, sous un beau soleil bien plus chaud qu'à Paris. Ce qui devait représenter une balade d'une demi-heure à trois quarts d'heure pour les Italiens leur avait pris une bonne partie de la journée, entre marches, photos et boutiques.

Le rendez-vous était à la gare Termini, et de là, ils prirent le métro jusqu'à Ottaviano San Pietro, la station la plus proche du Vatican, qu'ils visiteraient le lendemain. Ils longèrent les hauts murs de la cité puis se dirigèrent vers le Château Saint-Ange. Une bonne partie de la classe n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : le Colisée. Et la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient même pas que ce monument était une ruine. Ils risquaient d'être déçus en voyant que, non, le Colisée ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'ils voyaient dans les films, avec ses murs à moitié écroulés et la place centrale quasiment inexistante, sans parler des gradins. Colisée qu'ils ne visiteraient d'ailleurs que le mardi.

Comme la veille, Harry fut rapidement intégré au groupe de Draco et ses amis, lui qui pensait qu'ils finiraient bien par le laisser un peu à part, vu que pour le coup, aucune visite dans un musée n'était programmée, mais il avait eu tord. Au début, Harry s'était un peu rapproché de Hermione, qui ne s'était pas fait prier : apparemment, ne pas avoir son meilleur ami dans les pattes la veille l'avait contrariée et elle fit tout pour le garder près d'elle, jusqu'à arriver au Château Saint-Ange, devant lequel lui et Théodore s'extasièrent, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Blaise, et quand Harry lui expliqua qu'à la base, c'était le mausolée d'Hadrien, ce tas de pierres, comme il disait, devint tout de suite plus intéressant. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il lui devint rapidement impossible de quitter le trio pour rejoindre Hermione… ce qui sembla vraiment l'agacer.

Ils longèrent le Tibre à un pas de tortue, ce qui semblait tout à fait convenir à Blaise, qui pouvait faire ses pitreries avec Théodore sans que personne ne vienne le déranger. Harry resta un peu plus avec Draco, discutant davantage histoire antique et arts, le genre de conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec aucun garçon de son âge, ni même de fille, d'ailleurs. Parler avec Hermione de ça, c'était très… scientifique. Et chiant, la plupart du temps, car elle avait toujours raison et savait toujours tout. Avec Draco, c'était un peu plus simple, même s'il avait un comportement très similaire. La principale différence, et ce qui rendait leurs échanges plus agréables, c'était qu'il l'écoutait.

La journée commençait bien, vraiment bien. Harry se sentait en forme, il avait le cœur léger et les garçons étaient toujours aussi sympathiques avec lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient obligés à rien.

Cependant… les choses se gâtèrent quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la magnifique fontaine de Trevi. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry et Théodore restèrent bloqués devant, fascinés, avant de la mitrailler comme ils savaient si bien le faire, ce qui fit bien rire Draco et Blaise. La classe passa un long moment devant la monumentale fontaine, si touristique et photographiée, entre ceux qui s'intéressaient vraiment à la fontaine, ceux qui voulaient se faire tirer le portrait avec le monument derrière eux, seul ou en groupe, et enfin les derniers qui voulaient faire un peu shopping…

À un moment donné, Harry prit le trio en photo devant, et Dieu savait à quel point ils adoraient faire les cons devant l'objectif, surtout Blaise à vrai dire, il avait bien droit à son moment de délire. Il ne s'attendit vraiment pas à ce qu'ils lui demandent de venir avec eux sur une photo. La veille, ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de petite attention, mais tel qu'il était, il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils réitèreraient l'expérience. Ils laissèrent l'appareil à une fille de leur groupe, Mandy, qui s'écroula de rire en prenant les clichés.

Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur.

Et puis…

Ça commença à déraper.

Sur le coup, Harry ne fit pas tellement attention. Il y avait juste le bras de Draco sur son épaule, quand il avait voulu le tenir pour le rapprocher de lui et du groupe. Et puis sa main, aussi, qui avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, gentiment.

Le genre de geste anodin qu'il avait apprécié sur le coup.

Et qui se répétèrent, tout au long de la journée.

Après Trevi, ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans les ruelles de Rome jusqu'à atteindre le forum, où se trouvaient plusieurs monuments, ruines parquées derrière des barrières métalliques et statues diverses. Toujours en petits groupes, encadrés par leurs enseignants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rendre cette balade plus culturelle que sportive, ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, tentant de repérer les lieux et d'imaginer ce qu'avait été la ville autrefois.

Un long moment, Harry resta devant les ruines de bâtiments romains, à regarder les structures, les pierres éboulées, tous ces restes d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Il avait toujours été sensible au passé, à ses ruines. Il tenait ça de son grand-père, un passionné d'histoire qui n'était jamais parvenu à sensibiliser son fils unique, plutôt adepte de modernité. À plusieurs reprises, il fut rejoint par Draco qui semblait être aussi sensible que lui à ce genre de monuments, qui ne représentaient pour la plupart des gens qu'un tas de cailloux mis derrière des barrières.

À vrai dire, cette journée, il la passa bien plus avec Draco qu'avec les deux autres garçons. Même ensemble, c'était toujours Draco qu'il avait près de lui, avec lequel il parlait vraiment. Avant même que Harry ne s'en rende vraiment compte, une vraie complicité s'était nouée entre eux. Une complicité un peu moqueuse, un peu savante, un peu taquine, mais une complicité quand même. Le genre de complicité qu'il aurait aimé avoir depuis des années avec lui.

Il y eut ensuite la colonne Trajane, le Colisée… et une sorte de jeu commença petit à petit à se créer entre lui et Draco. Et quand il fut temps de rentrer, Harry se rendit compte que cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils marchaient tous les deux devant Blaise et Théodore.

Et le soir, quand il alla se coucher, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tout simplement…

Flirté.

**OoO**

La veille, ils avaient encore passé la soirée dans la chambre de Théodore et Blaise, assis sur les lits à reposer leurs jambes, parler du voyage, de la classe, du beau temps et du bac qui approchait à grands pas. À nouveau, Draco s'était assis juste à côté de lui, aussi proche que la soirée précédente, si ce n'est plus encore. Même les deux autres étaient plus détendus, comme s'ils se connaissaient vraiment depuis des années, alors que cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rome.

Dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il était en train de se brosser les dents, Harry se demanda sérieusement comment il allait faire pour le réveiller. Il avait mal dormi, réfléchissant un peu trop aux évènements de la veille, à cette proximité qui s'était très rapidement installée entre lui et Draco, et plus du fait du blond que du sien ou de celui de ses amis. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était lui qui n'avait cessé de se rapprocher, d'aller vers lui, de lui parler… C'était lui qui les avait peu à peu isolés de ses amis, sans que cela ne semble particulièrement déranger ces deux derniers.

Ils avaient flirté.

En douceur, sans trop s'en rendre compte, mais c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il y avait des gestes et des mots qui ne trompaient pas, et pourtant, Harry n'était pas du genre à rêver et s'imaginer des choses. Surtout pas avec Draco. Mais il y avait ces gestes et ces mots, qu'il n'utilisait pas avec ses propres amis, sa façon de lui attraper le bras ou le poignet, de le regarder, par moments, de le complimenter, aussi, ou de le taquiner sur des défauts…

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Peut-être que tout était en train de lui monter à la tête… Et il était là le problème. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Draco, il ne savait pas s'il se trompait, ce qu'il devrait en penser, si ce n'était pas le cas… Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la place à Théodore qui patientait juste à côté de la porte, Harry hésita un moment, regardant le lit de son camarade de classe, où ce dernier était encore en train de dormir. Il posa ses affaires sur sa valise, comme la veille, et se rapprocha du lit, se mordillant la lèvre, et avec la même douceur que la veille, il entreprit de réveiller le blond, qui manifesta le même entrain à se lever… Harry hésita à le chatouiller et à toucher ses cheveux.

La veille, ça s'était mal passé.

Pas pour Draco.

Mais pour lui.

Car soudain, tout ce que Ron avait pu lui dire, ce jour-là, où leur amitié avait basculé, lui était revenu en pleine figure. Il avait été comme sonné.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça que Draco avait eu ce comportement ? Parce que Harry lui avait touché gentiment les cheveux, parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et que…

Est-ce que ça l'aurait vraiment dérangé, si Draco lui avait fait comprendre de façon plus explicite qu'il lui plaisait ?

Le brun soupira en se disant qu'il se faisait décidément des idées. Il tenta la « manière douce », effleura son cou et ses cheveux, lui tirant enfin une réaction. Draco ne tarda pas à ouvrir vraiment les yeux et à lui faire un sourire endormi.

« Allez Draco, il faut se lever.

- Encore cinq minutes…

- Si tu veux… Blaise n'est pas encore habillé, de toute façon.

- Câline-moi encore les cheveux… »

Surpris, Harry le regarda en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Sa main le brûlait, comme la veille, et quelque part, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de la chambre…

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'un mec touche les cheveux d'un autre ?

- C'est pas plus bizarre que le mec dont il touche les cheveux lui demande de continuer ? »

Il avait les yeux fermés, et en voyant son visage si apaisé, Harry posa timidement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, bien coupés et entretenus avec soin. Il lui caressa ainsi les cheveux quelques minutes, comme hors du temps, et pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas rendormi. Il fallait croire que non, car quand Blaise toqua à la porte, il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa pour aller se changer. Il laissa Harry seul dans la chambre, les joues écarlates et embarrassé au possible. Le brun resta quelques minutes dans la chambre le temps de se ressaisir, et quand il descendit pour manger, il n'était toujours pas débarrassé de cette gêne que l'arrivée du blond raviva en lui.

Son cœur s'allégea un peu quand il fut temps de partir pour la gare. C'était un comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait fuir le trio, même s'il savait pertinemment parce qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Et ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il le voulait vraiment…

Une fois encore, Hermione l'obligea à rester avec elle durant toute la durée du trajet en métro, et même dans la queue menant aux musées de la cité. Les professeurs semblaient soulagés car le temps d'attente ne serait pas aussi long qu'ils l'avaient craint, et pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Harry écouta Hermione expliquer à ses copines et aux personnes environnantes que, non, ils n'allaient pas visiter le Vatican mais uniquement ses musées, et en ayant vite assez de ces explications à rallonge et débats sans intérêt, il se faufila jusqu'à ses camarades de chambrée.

« Ah, te voilà toi ! T'en as marre d'entendre Hermione bavasser ?

- Elle ne bavasse pas… »

Harry se demanda si Blaise lui en voulait de passer ainsi d'un groupe à l'autre, ou si ça le dérangeait vraiment. Mais c'était compliqué, il y avait à la fois sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui que quand il s'éloignait, et son meilleur ami qui l'ignorait ostensiblement. Meilleur ami qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à quelques mètres d'eux et qui, du coin de l'œil, semblait l'observer.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. De ce voyage, de leur amitié brisée, de ses rapprochements avec Draco, Blaise et Théodore… Pour le moment, il n'avait manifesté aucune réaction particulière, à part quelques sales regards en coin, mais rien de bien méchant. Au fond de lui, Harry avait espéré autre chose, mais il allait devoir se résoudre à tirer un trait définitif sur leur amitié et ces belles années passées ensemble. Ron allait laisser un gros trou dans sa vie, car à part lui, il avait très peu d'amis. En vérité, il n'avait que lui et Hermione, même si dernièrement elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses copines. C'était sans doute sa meilleure alternative, car sinon elle se retrouvait à choisir entre ses deux amis, et ça, c'était compliqué, d'autant plus qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué. C'était difficile pour elle.

Et pour le moment, la seule personne qui semblait vraiment agacée de la situation, c'était elle. Un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'il traine autant avec eux, comment il pouvait autant s'amuser, et qu'en fait, il lui manquait. Elle avait vraiment envie de passer un moment avec lui durant la visite des musées et Harry lui avait répondu, un peu gêné, qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Mais en la voyant rebasculer en mode « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », il avait craqué.

Les musées du Vatican étaient immenses et les visites étaient toujours très longues, à plus forte raison pour un groupe de lycéens. Une fois les billets en main et surtout une fois arrivé dans les grands jardins précédant l'entrée dans la toute première salle des musées, Harry se demanda s'il allait s'incruster dans le groupe de Hermione ou s'il allait rester dans le sien. Il se décida définitivement quand ils pénétrèrent dans une grande galerie pleine de statues et diverses sculptures et que son amie commença à jouer les guides touristiques.

« Elle est pas un peu fatigante, ta copine ?

- Si si.

- Harry ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Mais si je te dis que c'est Dionysos !

- Y'a écrit Bacchus !

- Mais c'est pareil, espèce de boulet !

- Si c'était pareil, il aurait pas deux noms ! »

Harry et Théodore se regardèrent puis poussèrent un soupir las, avant que le brun ne s'interpose entre les deux garçons et essaie d'expliquer calmement pourquoi diable ce dieu du vin portait deux noms. Draco était à la limite de taper du pied en écoutant les explications du lycéen et ne décoléra qu'avec les excuses de Blaise, qui reconnut qu'il avait raison. Cela dit, il ne manquerait pas de remettre sa parole en doute à d'autres occasions…

« Un jour, je comprendrai pourquoi Blaise te croit plus que Draco… Tu pourrais lui raconter une connerie aussi grosse que lui qu'il ne la verrait même pas…

- Peut-être parce qu'il sait que je ne lui raconterais pas de bêtises ?

- C'est possible. »

Cette galerie donnait un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, et plutôt que de suivre le guide et la masse du groupe, les lycéens s'attardèrent sur les statues, que Harry trouvaient absolument magnifiques, et il n'était pas le seul. Alors que Harry était en train de prendre en photo une statue d'Apollon, Draco passa à côté de lui et regarda l'œuvre avant de pousser un soupir.

« C'est quand même dommage, ces feuilles de vigne. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu trouves pas ? C'est moche.

- Si si, c'est vrai. Ça gâche tout.

- Carrément. En plus, ça se voit que c'est du plâtre…

- Vous parlez de quoi ? »

Théodore venait de passer derrière eux, Blaise non loin de lui.

« Les feuilles de vigne, c'est nul.

- T'as envie de voir des bites, Dray ? »

Pour le coup, Harry n'aurait su dire si le blond était gêné ou à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Il fallait dire, le brun s'était posé exactement la même question que Blaise quand Draco lui avait parlé des feuilles de vigne… Mais il préféra taire ce détail. Et ne pas se demander si c'était un sous-entendu… Théodore, lui, luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Théodore, aurais-tu l'amabilité d'expliquer à ce crétin sans cervelle pourquoi les feuilles de vigne gâchent tout ?

- Cher ami, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ces feuilles ne sont pas d'origine…

- T'es sérieux ?

- Blaise, sérieux, si tu continues à mater son entrejambe comme ça, je vais me poser des questions…

- Hey ! C'est toi qui…

- Pas besoin de mettre ton nez dessus ou d'analyser pendant des heures pour voir que c'est du plâtre qu'ils ont foutu sur du marbre, espèce de crétin…

- Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

- Draco, je suis obligé de lui expliquer ça aussi ?

- Pour la pudeur des prêtres, Blaise. »

Le black fronça les sourcils et osa tourner son regard vers Harry, ce qui mit Draco sur les nerfs, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà du moins.

« Arrête de le regarder et crois-moi quand je te dis un truc !

- Me dis pas que leurs zizis tous petits les traumatisent ?

- Les filles n'ont pas le droit d'entrer à Saint-Pierre de Rome les cuisses et les épaules découvertes. Genre jupe trop courte ou débardeur.

- Mais c'est quoi ce pays…

- Principauté religieuse, cher ami.

- On continue ? »

Et Harry poursuivit sa visite, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur ces fameuses feuilles de vigne qui effectivement gâchaient un peu les statues. Non pas qu'il soit un grand fan des parties génitales masculines, il savait comme c'était fait, mais il trouvait ça dommage d'essayer de gommer une partie de la statue pour une question, entre autres, de pudeur. Surtout quand on voyait la taille des engins… Et à peine fit-il quelques pas que Blaise lui demanda pourquoi diable on s'emmerdait à cacher un truc pareil alors qu'ils étaient rikikis, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils si petits ?

Le temps qu'il lui explique et qu'il aille expliquer le pourquoi du comment les dieux grecs avaient de petits kikis à Théodore, parce que tel qu'était Draco, il était déjà au courant, Harry arriva devant une statue de Ganymède. Le jeune éromène était représenté nu, sans feuille de vigne cette fois, un bonnet sur ses cheveux bouclés, une cape drapée sur ses épaules et enroulées autour de son bras. Il tenait une petite coupole d'une main et un bâton de l'autre, de façon nonchalante, appuyé qu'il était sur contre un arbre. Il regardait vers le bas, sans doute vers l'aigle posé sur le sol qui levait sa tête vers lui. La statue était belle, pleine de sous-entendus, et même d'une certaine tendresse.

Harry la regarda un long moment avant de la prendre en photo. Même si le destin de Ganymède ne fut guère joyeux, il avait toujours trouvé ce mythe plutôt romantique, bien que Zeus ne soit pas des plus fidèles ni même des plus attentionnés envers ses conquêtes.

« Tu aimes ce mythe ? »

Il l'aurait presque maudit pour sa putain de discrétion. Et ces putains de sous-entendus qu'il entendait sans cesse dans ses mots.

« Oui.

- Je le trouve triste, moi.

- Pas plus qu'un autre. Enfin, les amants ou amantes de Zeus ont connu parfois des destins bien pires que ça.

- Du genre, être avalé ou foudroyé ?

- Par exemple. Il n'y a pas tellement de mythes en rapport avec la pédérastie, alors je trouve celui-là plutôt beau, et j'adore les statues qui l'illustrent. J'aime bien aussi les statues d'Antinoüs.

- C'est marrant que t'aime les mythes en rapport avec la pédérastie.

- Ouais, je sais. »

Quelque chose se bloqua en Harry. Il se retint de se pincer les lèvres de nervosité, se contentant de serrer les dents. Il s'était trop ouvert, sur ce qu'il aimait, le passionnait et faisait de lui un garçon un peu différent des autres. La question n'était pas anodine, et cela n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, cette complicité et ce flirt qui avaient existé entre eux.

Non. Tout était de la faute des rumeurs.

Ces putains de rumeurs.

Celles qui circulaient depuis le début de l'année à propos de sa prétendue homosexualité.

Des rumeurs contre lesquelles Ron s'était battu bec et ongles. Tout ça parce que Michael, un garçon de leur classe, avait dit lors d'une soirée très alcoolisée qu'il craquait pour Harry, et que s'il assumait envie son homosexualité, ils pourraient enfin sortir ensemble. Après coup, Michael eut beau s'excuser et expliquer qu'il était complètement ivre et qu'il avait raconté n'importe quoi, Harry se retrouva au centre des rumeurs. Le jeune homme finit par avouer que, oui, il craquait vraiment pour lui, et qu'effectivement il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais Harry avait refusé, et cela l'avait tellement frustré qu'en soirée, il s'était mis à dire des bêtises. Rien à faire. Et cela empira quand on découvrit des SMS relativement explicites dans le portable de Zacharias, un autre gars de la classe, qui draguait gentiment Harry, ce dernier tentant vainement de le repousser.

Nombre d'élèves tentèrent de lui faire dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, et Harry eut beau démentir les rumeurs, martelant que ce n'était pas parce qu'on le draguait qu'il était homosexuel, mais il avait un visage assez mignon et visiblement, peu de personnes étaient décidées à le croire. Draco avait fait partie de ces gens-là, à lui poser quelques questions, comme ça, de temps en temps, sans jamais chercher à approfondir. Et cette question-là faisait sans doute directement référence à ces maudites rumeurs dont il se serait bien passées, vu toutes les emmerdes que ça lui avait causées à l'école…

« Je te sens sur la défensive.

- Draco, franchement, si ton but est de me poser des questions sur…

- J'en ai rien à faire des rumeurs.

- Alors ne me fais pas de sous-entendus pourris.

- C'était pas un sous-entendu pourri. J'adore ce mythe aussi. »

Et le blond se pencha vers son oreille pour y glisser quelques mots.

« Et moi, j'assume. »

Puis, il traversa le couloir de la galerie pour rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté. Harry, lui, resta devant Ganymède, statufié. Il se sentait comme pris au piège. Draco était-il en train de se foutre de lui, de le manipuler ou d'essayer d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ? Étaient-ils tous aussi gentils avec lui uniquement pour lui tirer les vers du nez ?

Harry bougea et continua d'avancer, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, mais tout était en ébullition dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il assumait ? D'être homo ? Mais que voulait-il, à la fin ?!

Il en aurait presque pleuré. Presque. Il était dans un musée, dans un endroit qu'il aimait, donc il devait se contenir et garder toutes ses émotions en lui. Mais bon Dieu que c'était compliqué… Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille, pour une fois ? Surtout avec ce sujet-là ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tout ça ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point c'était chiant d'être considéré comme un pédé au lycée, les remarques, les humiliations et tout ce qui allait avec ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point c'était dur, surtout quand on était seul ?

Draco, quel bel enfoiré…

Après cette galerie, remplie de statues et bustes de divinités, empereurs ou encore membres de la famille impériale, s'en suivirent d'autres pièces plus modestes, par rapport à la grande salle ronde où trônait une immense et large vasque, posée en plein milieu, de gigantesques statues de dieux et d'empereurs divinisés l'entourant, tels que Hercule, Auguste, Antinoüs… Une salle qui vendait du rêve, comme disait Blaise. Le genre de salle qui vous fait sentir tout petit, face au temps qui passe, à l'immensité des œuvres humaines…

Les statues ne cessaient de défiler, des représentations de masques de théâtre, des sarcophages, la fameuse statue de Laocoon et de ses fils, portraits funéraires… Cette ambiance si particulière crée par l'exposition de toutes ces statues romaines, le plus souvent copies de statues grecques, prit fin de façon assez nette avec un changement de décor assez impressionnant. En réalité, dans les musées du Vatican, les tableaux n'étaient pas accrochés aux murs : ils étaient peints sur les murs. D'immenses fresques recouvraient les murs et les plafonds, complétés de riches dorures et de statues.

Les garçons, même Blaise, regardèrent les plafonds à s'en donner mal au cou. C'était à ne plus savoir où regarder, d'autant plus que les plafonds étaient d'une richesse à couper le souffle. Harry et Théodore les mitraillaient en espérant pouvoir mieux en regarder les détails une fois sur ordinateurs, grâce au zoom. C'était… magique. Du moins pour Harry, qui avait tellement attendu cette visite qu'il se sentait à présent comme un gamin dans un parc d'attractions. Tous ses soucis s'envolèrent.

Les salles et les couloirs se succédèrent, avec des murs et des plafonds tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. La Chapelle Sixtine, si célèbre, semblait introuvable, surtout pour les retardataires et les trainards qui prenaient leur temps en queue de peloton. Harry en faisait partie, car pour lui, il y avait des choses plus belles à voir que cette fameuse chapelle, dont il était quasiment impossible de voir distinctement ce célèbre tableau de Michel-Ange. Ils y parvinrent pourtant, tant bien que mal, rejoignant le reste de la classe sur les nerfs car obligés de les attendre.

Quand le jeune homme entra dans ce fameux lieu de rassemblement du conclave, la salle lui parut immense, de par la hauteur du plafond, la taille de la pièce mais aussi et surtout tous ces gens amassés, les bras levés en dépit des interdictions, tentant de prendre en photo cette mythique peinture. Harry fit forcément partie de ceux-là, son appareil-photo lui permettant de capturer l'image d'une manière correcte, et quand il voulut s'intéresser aux autres peintures sur les murs, comme cette gigantesque fresque derrière un Christ crucifié, il se sentit mal au milieu de toute cette population. Alors, après quelques clichés, il battit en retraite en direction de la sortie de la pièce. Et quand il fut dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il avait Draco sur ses talons.

Ils attendirent gentiment à l'extérieur en discutant, le temps que Théodore et Blaise aient terminé ou se soient décidés à quitter la pièce surpeuplée. Adossé contre un mur, Harry regardait les clichés qu'il avait pris, plutôt satisfait, Draco posté juste devant lui regardant lui aussi l'écran. Le blond était très proche de lui, les mains dans les poches et son sac sur l'épaule, leurs cheveux s'effleurant par instants. Ils auraient presque pu se toucher.

Presque.

Presque…

**OoO**

Le soleil de l'extérieur l'éblouit. Il n'aurait su dire le temps qu'il avait passé dans la Basilique Saint-Pierre de Rome, mais pour lui, c'était comme si des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué plein de choses. Ce bâtiment était si grand et si beau, avec ses coupoles, ses dorures, ses peintures, ses sculptures… Un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Si grand, si majestueux…

C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait préféré depuis qu'il était arrivé à Rome, plus encore que le Vatican, et pourtant, ses musées l'avaient impressionné comme jamais. Il s'était senti étonnamment ému en pénétrant dans la basilique, et pourtant, il n'était pas particulièrement croyant. C'était sans doute dû aux visages des statues exposées dans les renfoncements des murs, mais aussi, et surtout, à la statue de Saint-Pierre, en pierre noire. Il était seul à ce moment-là, et quand il avait baissé les yeux vers les pieds de la sculpture, il avait remarqué à quel point ses pieds étaient lisses, surtout le gauche. Les caresses des fidèles depuis des siècles avaient poli ses pieds. Il avait trouvé ça beau.

L'instant avait été court, car ce bourrin de Blaise n'avait pas tardé à arriver, brisant cette espèce de quiétude et d'émotion qui l'avaient apaisé. Rapidement, histoire qu'il cesse de jacasser, Harry lui montra les pieds de la statue de l'apôtre, et comme un gamin, Blaise s'était étonné et avait touché à plusieurs reprises la pierre lisse et douce. Ils étaient alors seuls tous les deux, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la basilique, le black sembla véritablement intéressé par ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est marrant comme tout peut être simple quand c'est toi qui en parles. Draco me prend toujours la tête avec ses explications…

- Disons qu'il est un peu comme Hermione. Tu lui poses une question, il te parle de la naissance du monde avant d'envisager de te répondre…

- Putain c'est exactement ça !

- Blaise, par pitié, nous sommes dans un lieu saint, ne jure pas comme ça… »

Ce type était intenable. Adorable par moments, mais intenable. Ils marchaient tous deux tranquillement dans la nef, en direction de la sortie, sans trop savoir où se trouvaient Draco et Théodore.

« Ah, pardon… C'est pas trop mon truc, les églises.

- Si j'étais Draco, je t'expliquerais le pourquoi du comment ceci n'est pas une église mais une basilique.

- Mais par chance, tu n'es pas Draco, donc tu vas éviter ! Tu sais, blague à part, vous auriez vraiment pu vous entendre, avec Draco, si Weasley n'était pas aussi con. »

Harry, qui pouffait quelques secondes plus tôt, fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Blaise était bien plus grand que lui, plus grand même que Draco d'ailleurs, et il était étonné de l'entendre parler de ça. De l'entendre lui parler tout court, même.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Bah Weasley s'est toujours mis entre vous. Mais vous auriez pu vous entendre. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Enfin, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière-là, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de sous-entendus de la part des garçons depuis qu'ils étaient à Rome. Dans un sens, c'était vrai que Ron était sans cesse entre lui et Draco, mais il avait ce comportement avec quasiment tout le monde en fait, que ce soit ses ennemis ou non. Il était du genre possessif et n'aimait pas particulièrement que Harry partage des moments intimes avec d'autres que lui, et chez Ron, le mot « intime » était très large. D'un autre côté, le rouquin lui-même passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry. Dans un sens, c'était réciproque.

Sauf que depuis que Ron ne lui parlait plus, celui qui était tout seul la majeure partie du temps, c'était Harry. Celui qui ne parvenait pas à se faire de nouveaux amis, à s'ouvrir et à tirer un trait sur leur amitié, c'était encore et toujours Harry.

« Ça t'aurait plu ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on devienne amis.

- Draco a toujours voulu être ton ami, même quand vous vous détestiez. Je suis pas possessif. »

Comment étaient-ils devenus ennemis, à onze ans à peine ? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Le courant avait eu du mal à passer, voilà tout, Harry était un grand timide et Draco un garçon trop sûr de lui, et puis il s'était disputé avec Ron, garçon avec lequel le brun avait rapidement sympathisé, tout avait commencé ainsi. Ils avaient surenchéri, poussé le bouchon de plus en plus loin, en étaient parfois venus aux mains… Ils étaient des gamins, et aucun d'eux n'auraient sans doute accepté l'idée que, dans le fond, ils auraient aimé s'entendre. Leur entrée au lycée avait changé la donne. Du moins pour Harry, et visiblement, pour Draco aussi. Et même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé… c'était vrai qu'il aurait aimé s'entendre avec le blond.

Et l'idée que ce dernier souhaite la même chose le rendait toute chose.

« Ah bon ?

- Ouais. On est con quand on est gamin.

- J'avoue.

- Et puis vous vous entendez plutôt bien, en fait, donc ça doit pas vraiment t'étonner.

- Ouais. »

Ils avaient tous décidé de s'y mettre, décidément… Entre Draco et ses sous-entendus, Théodore qui lui parlait du mariage gay, Blaise et cette amitié loupée… Harry ne savait plus s'ils étaient en train de le tester ou s'ils étaient honnêtes. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait mutuellement de sales coups et ils n'avaient certainement pas été les plus emmerdeurs quand les rumeurs s'étaient répandues.

Le problème principal, en réalité, c'était que Draco semblait flirter avec lui et que Harry ne savait pas s'il était sérieux et ça lui faisait plaisir.

Les œillères placées depuis des années, et surtout depuis quelques mois, de chaque côté de sa tête semblaient plus solides qu'elles n'y paraissaient.

Pour une fois, ils ne furent pas les derniers à quitter le lieu saint, et la lumière chaude du soleil les éblouit quelques minutes, le temps que leurs yeux habitués à la pénombre de la basilique se réhabituent. Entre temps, ils avaient retrouvé Draco et Théodore. Ils glandèrent dans un coin, à l'ombre, et discutèrent un peu en attendant les retardataires. Certains élèves de leur classe s'étaient carrément assis par terre, fatigués. Ils avaient eu une longue journée, entre la visite à rallonge du Vatican, leur déjeuner dans la cafétéria, les uns grignotant leur sandwich et les autres préférant une bonne part de pizza. Puis, ils avaient fait le tour pour aller visiter la basilique, faisant la queue pour la seconde fois de la journée, les professeurs veillant bien à ce que les filles soient bien couvertes au niveau des épaules et des genoux.

Hermione sortit de la basilique après eux, et à peine les portes franchies qu'elle chercha Harry des yeux et fonça vers lui, s'incrustant dans le groupe, ce qui sembla contrarier un court instant les garçons. Surtout Draco, en fait, qui en dépit de son air relativement aimable fit bien comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue, rapidement suivit par Blaise, Théodore demeurant un peu plus neutre. Déjà au déjeuner, elle s'était incrustée à la table de six avec sa copine Lavande, s'asseyant juste à côté de Harry et l'autre près de Draco, ce qui avait paru lui plaire, avant de rapidement déchanter. Le blond ne semblait pas apprécier la manœuvre et aurait visiblement préféré qu'elles ne s'incrustent pas.

Dans un sens, Harry aurait préféré aussi, car il trouvait Hermione assez lourde, possessive, une attitude qu'elle n'avait jamais eue jusque-là. Il avait laissé faire, pensant sérieusement que Draco garderait ses petites remarques et attentions pour lui. Ce qui fut en effet le cas. Mais ses pieds ne restèrent pas sagement sous sa chaise, loin de là… Si un jour on lui avait dit que le plus beau mec de la classe lui ferait du pied à la cafétéria des musées du Vatican, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait cru voir un jour sa meilleure amie se montrer presque jalouse envers le jeune homme.

Le reste fut un peu de la balade et glandouille non loin du Vatican et de la place Saint-Pierre, une bonne glace à la main. Rapidement, Hermione disparut de son sillage et il n'y eut plus que Draco, si sage durant la visite des musées, mis à part devant la statue de Ganymède, et surtout dans la basilique. Harry le laissa monopoliser son attention et tenter quelques approches. C'était un peu comme si la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise l'avait apaisé. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais il avait décidé de laisser un peu les choses se faire. Et Draco avait parfaitement compris le message…

Ce fut lui d'ailleurs qui proposa d'aller manger une glace : il faisait chaud et ils commençaient à avoir un peu faim. Au moment où Harry chercha dans son sac pour payer sa glace, ayant du mal à attraper son porte-monnaie, Draco lui dit qu'il offrait les glaces. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le blond lui tendait son cornet alors que les deux autres attrapaient les leurs, trop heureux de ce petit cadeau.

Et un nouveau flirt s'instaura entre eux. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait rêvé. Vu la petite attention du blond, qui lui avait fait plaisir, le brun se devait bien de baisser sa garde, et Draco en profita sans trop s'en cacher, en dépit de la présence de ses deux amis qui firent comme si tout était normal. La seule fois où ils lui firent remarquer son comportement quelque peu ambigu, ce fut quand le blond s'étonna du goût que le brun avait choisi, violette, et que ce dernier lui proposa naturellement de gouter, lui tendant sa glace, dans laquelle Draco planta sa petite cuillère en plastique. Aussitôt, Blaise sauta sur l'occasion et se moqua ouvertement de lui... jusqu'à ce que Théodore pique lui aussi un petit bout de crème glacée, les faisant entrer dans un fou rire assez phénoménal…

Puis, un quart d'heure avant que la classe ne retourne au point de rendez-vous, Théodore et Blaise laissèrent Draco tout seul avec Harry, de façon assez discrète mais tout de même très nette. Lui qui avait lutté et essayé de ne rien voir ni comprendre durant ces quelques jours dut se résoudre : Draco le draguait, de façon discrète et gentille, sans rentre-dedans et mots trop francs, et semblait clairement intéressé par lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de lui sourire, aussi, ou de lui toucher le bras, la main.

Draco se laissait aller, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec Harry. Et pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, à plusieurs reprises Draco avait essayé de l'approcher, de façon purement amicale, et parfois de façon un peu plus poussée, sous-entendus, regards appuyés et effleurements à l'appui. Jusque-là, Harry avait mis tous ces moments-là dans un coin de sa tête pour les oublier. C'était mieux ainsi. Il se rappelait encore des avances que Draco lui avait faites, au moment où les rumeurs à son propos avaient atteint leur summum, mais il avait pris ça pour de la moquerie, du mauvais goût, une tentative comme une autre d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Et Harry ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

C'était plus simple si personne ne savait. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit et c'était ce à quoi il s'était accroché durant ces deniers mois.

En toute honnêteté, Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il laissait Draco venir ainsi vers lui, alors que jusque-là, il avait dressé des barrières entre eux. Était-ce voyage, l'indifférence totale de Ron, le bac qui approchait et la promesse d'une plus grande liberté ? Ou était-il en train d'accepter que Draco lui plaisait encore, que ce béguin d'adolescent qu'il avait eu des années plus tôt existait toujours, et que le blond semblait avoir des sentiments réciproques ?

Là, tout de suite, Harry avait simplement envie de se laisser aller, et d'arrêter de réfléchir. Ç'avait été bon, la veille, quand Draco lui avait attrapé le bras, le poignet, quand il l'avait regardé et souri, par moments. Et ce petit quart d'heure entre eux, sous le chaud soleil d'Italie, une glace bien entamée à la main, ce fut encore meilleur, car il était le centre de toutes ses attentions.

C'était un peu comme si tous ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de son être refaisaient surface…

Puis, il fallut rentrer, ce qui sembla le décevoir autant que Draco, et même le reste de sa classe. Ils étaient épuisés par cette longue marche dans les musées du Vatican et la basilique qui avait suivi, mais le temps était si agréable qu'ils seraient bien restés encore un peu dehors. Petit à petit, ils entamèrent le chemin du retour en direction de Termini. Helena, pressentant peut-être leur fatigue, revint les chercher avec sa voiture, au grand plaisir des garçons qui firent jaser leurs camarades en rentrant en grande pompe dans la voiture, plus petite cette fois, de la retraitée.

Une fois arrivé dans la maison d'Helena, le petit groupe alla saluer son époux, discuta quelques minutes avec lui dans un anglais approximatif, puis remonta dans leurs chambres. Alors que Draco s'écroulait dans son lit, Harry s'asseyait devant sa valise pour vider son sac de toutes ses emplettes, à savoir des crucifix pour la plupart. Sa mère était très croyante et lui avait donné un gros billet pour qu'il en ramène à la famille. Il était bien resté un quart d'heure devant la vitrine pour en choisir un pour sa mère et Théodore l'avait aidé à choisir, vu qu'il était dans le même cas de figure.

Une fois qu'il eut tout rangé, il s'assit enfin sur son lit et laissa ses jambes et ses pieds se reposer quelques minutes. Draco, lui, ne bougeait plus, une main sur le front et les yeux clos. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans un silence détendu, presque complice, jusqu'à ce que Blaise vienne toquer à la porte et entre dans la chambre avec Théodore. Les deux garçons investirent les lieux, s'installant sur les lits. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand le black voulut s'assoir sur le lit, il fallut qu'il pousse ses jambes pour pouvoir enfin se poser…

« Sérieux t'abuses Dray, t'es qu'un gros feignant !

- T'avais qu'à rester dans ta chambre…

- C'est quand même un comble ! T'es celui qui se lève le plus tard et c'est toi le plus fatigué ! On dirait une gonzesse !

- Même les filles sont plus vivaces que lui…

- Carrément !

- Vous avez fini oui ? »

Installé sur son lit, Harry regarda Blaise embêter le blond, qui lui répondait mollement, comme un enfant qui avait envie de faire la sieste et qui lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était vraiment fatigué ou s'il jouait la comédie, mais en tous les cas, Blaise était en grande forme.

Ils dînèrent un peu plus tard avec le couple, ce qui était toujours un moment très bien accueilli par les lycéens. La cuisine d'Helena était excellente, surtout comparée à ce que certains bouffaient tous les soirs et tous les midis, et de plus, le couple était agréable à vivre, discutant avec eux sans trop les abrutir de questions ou de remarques plus ou moins amusantes.

Avant de remonter dans la chambre, Harry alla sur l'ordinateur et se battit quelques minutes avec ce maudit clavier Qwerty pour envoyer un mail à ses parents, ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs. En l'attendant, les autres garçons glandaient dans le salon, et quand il eut terminé, ce fut au tout de Blaise d'envoyer un message à sa mère, qui lui aurait pris la tête s'il l'avait laissée sans nouvelles. Les deux autres passèrent leur tour, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, ils passèrent la soirée dans la chambre de Harry et Draco, les deux autres ayant décidé de changer un peu les rôles et entrant d'eux-mêmes dans la chambre. En les voyant faire, Draco grogna pour la forme et pesta en les voyant tous les deux sur son lit, Harry s'étant déjà assis sur le sien, son appareil photo dans les mains. Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, Draco s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y allonger, la tête sur les cuisses du brun. Brun qui piqua un fard monstrueux tandis que les deux autres se mettaient à rire comme des baleines…

« Putain Dray tu m'as tué !

- T'abuses, sérieux…

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me piquer mon lit, boulets !

- T'es pas possible, toi…

- Hein ? »

Le blond leva son visage vers lui. Harry sentait ses joues brûler, l'embarras devait se lire sur son visage, et il n'aurait su dire s'il était content ou non d'avoir la tête de Draco sur ses cuisses. Et dans ses yeux bleus levés vers lui, Harry lut une sorte d'interrogation, comme s'il voulait être certain que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Harry décida que non.

« T'es pas possible. Y'a pas d'autres endroits où t'installer ?

- Pour être allongé, non. Si je mets ma tête sur ton oreiller, je vais m'endormir.

- T'es si fatigué que ça ?

- Draco est le roi du dodo ! »

Ça, il l'avait remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rome… Le brun haussa les épaules et le laissa alors faire. Le blond se réinstalla de façon à pouvoir voir ses deux meilleurs amis et la soirée débuta. Rapidement, le fait que Draco soit allongé sur son lit, la tête sur ses cuisses et sa main se posant fréquemment sur sa jambe sur son genou, ne sembla plus déranger personne, à part Harry, forcément. Par moments, il sentait ses doigts pâles tripoter ou caresser son jean, et sa peau juste en dessous, de façon plus ou moins inconsciente.

Ces gestes presque intimes le perturbaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce que c'était trop rapide, trop simple. Peut-être parce que le blond avait une facilité presque dérangeante à venir vers lui, le draguer et le toucher, alors qu'aucun garçon, qu'il ait apprécié ou non, n'y était parvenu jusque-là. Ce voyage à quatre, c'était comme une opportunité pour lui, une meilleure liberté de mouvement, pour l'approcher, flirter, l'embraser… Le pire était sans doute qu'il se laissait faire. Il s'était laissé faire la veille, toute cette journée, cet après-midi et ce soir aussi. Pourtant, il était évident que Draco, s'il avait été fatigué à un moment donné, avait retrouvé la pêche et riait de bon cœur aux délires de ses amis.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaise et Théodore repartirent sur la faculté qu'avait Draco de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, ce qui énerva très rapidement le blond. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas trop quand on se moquait de lui à ce propos…

« Hey Théo, tu rappelles quand il faisait ses crises de somnambulisme ?

- Oh putain ouais !

- Arrêtez…

- Il était flippant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- En fait, un week-end, on a dormi chez lui avec Théo. On avait, quoi, treize, quatorze ans ? Bah il est sorti de la maison !

- T'es pas sérieux ?!

- Si si ! Il s'est levé et il s'est barré, en pyjama ! Mais la tronche de son père et de sa mère quand on est allé les voir, en panique, parce que Draco était plus dans la chambre et on le trouvait nulle part ! »

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant l'adolescent en pyjama, marchant tranquillement dans son jardin en pyjama. Draco leur gueula qu'ils n'étaient que des sales traitres, que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il avait juste eu l'impression à ce moment-là de vivre un rêve particulièrement réaliste ! Ah ça, pour être réaliste, lui fit Théodore en riant. Le blond jeta un sale regard à Harry qui ne parvenait plus à sortir de son fou rire, entretenu par les deux autres garçons, qui balançaient d'autres détails, faisant virer le si pâle Draco au rouge tomate.

« Je vous méprise, les mecs…

- Nous aussi on t'aime Dray ! »

Comme pour l'apaiser, Harry posa la main dans ses cheveux blonds et les caressa gentiment, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit chien. Ce qui attira d'autres moqueries et le mécontentement encore plus croissant du blond qui semblait au bord de l'implosion. Le brun retira vite sa main mais Draco la récupéra et la posa d'autorité sur sa tête.

« Fais-toi pardonner, sinon je te déteste vraiment.

- Ah, c'est vrai que non seulement Draco est le roi du dodo, il est aussi le roi des caresses dans les cheveux.

- Je t'emmerde, Théo.

- Je croyais que tu détestais qu'on te touche les cheveux ?

- Je ne supporte pas que n'importe qui me touche les cheveux, nuance.

- Mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui…

- Blaise, je t'invite cordialement à aller aux chiottes et à me lâcher. »

Entre temps, Harry s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux, d'abord timidement, puis avec un peu plus de franchise, presque de savoir-faire. Forcément, les deux autres se moquèrent de lui, accusant le blond d'avoir posé sa tête sur ses cuisses juste pour avoir des câlins, ils l'avaient grillé depuis le début. Ce à quoi Draco répondit en leur tirant aristocratiquement la langue.

Au fil des minutes, le jeune homme perdit de son enthousiasme, bercé par les caresses. À un moment donné, Théodore récupéra son appareil photo qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet avant le dîner et prit quelques clichés, faisant fi du regard noir de son meilleur ami. Harry protesta mais ne put guère lutter, dans la position où il était. Et puis, ce n'était pas méchant. C'était ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer, du moins.

Puis, il fut l'heure de se séparer, Helena venant toquer comme tous les soirs à la porte pour qu'ils se couchent. Quand les deux garçons furent partis, le blond resta allongé, apparemment peu décidé à se redresser. Bien au contraire, il ferma les yeux et les caresses se firent un peu plus appuyées, un peu plus dispersées, vers le cou, les tempes. Il aimait toucher ses fins cheveux blonds, sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand ses doigts s'en allaient un peu plus loin que Draco ne réagissait pas, mis à part quelques soupirs à peine audibles. Comme le matin même, Harry crut qu'il s'était endormi.

Lentement, il se pencha vers lui. Son souffle balaya sa peau, ses cheveux blond si clair. Doucement, comme une légère caresse, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. À peine eut-il fait ce geste qu'il le regretta, la main du blond s'enroulant aussitôt autour de la sienne, posée dans son cou. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de sa main. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se maudire pour ce coup de tête qu'il était déjà perdu face à l'attitude du blond qui garda les yeux clos et la tête sur le côté.

« Il faut aller dormir. »

Ces quelques mots furent comme un murmure, et alors seulement Draco se décida à rouvrir les yeux et lever son regard vers lui. Il lui fit un léger sourire. Si particulièrement gentil, ni moqueur, ni séducteur. Plus… doux. Gêné. Le genre de sourire qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Puis, il se redressa sur ses bras, sans le lâcher du regard. Dans sa poitrine, Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade, s'emballer comme jamais. Il se sentait tout petit face à Draco, son regard bleu et son si beau visage, comparé au sien, enlaidi par ses lunettes, ses yeux trop grands…

Lentement, Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le contact fut électrique, brûlant. Son cœur lui faisait mal, à battre comme ça dans son torse, tapant contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait envie de parler, de lui dire quelque chose, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, qu'il ne savait plus où il était, que Ron…

Ron…

Il avait envie de lui dire que Ron ne voulait plus de lui parce qu'il était pédé. Et que les mots qu'il avait employés ce jour-là lui avait fait tellement mal que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, pour des béguins d'un jour ou des amours de jeunesse, furent enfouis au plus profond de son cœur, pour ne plus jamais en sortir…

Mais Draco le devança, se reculant avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, le visage plus sérieux.

« Je sais que t'assumes pas. Mais moi, oui. Mes parents savent que je suis homo. Tu me plais Harry, vraiment. Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te draguais… mais c'est la première fois que tu me réponds vraiment. Alors… Penses-y. S'il te plait. Je suis prêt à me cacher, Blaise et Théo ne diront jamais rien. Ils sont pas comme ça. Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, mais… penses-y. Je suis vraiment sérieux. »

Tout dans son visage, son regard qui avait tendance à le fuir et dans ses mots le montrait. Il se leva, lui fit un léger sourire avant de se coucher, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Et laissant Harry avec ses doutes, ses interrogations, son cœur qui battait trop fort et tout ce qui se mélangeait dans sa tête…

**OoO**

Il était sans doute allé trop vite. Ce fut sa première pensée quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre et que Harry se leva pour aller s'habiller. Il avait bien dormi la nuit dernière, uniquement parce qu'il avait cette étrange faculté d'être capable de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'un mélange d'angoisse et de culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur.

Draco était allé un peu trop loin la veille. Il fallait dire aussi que Harry lui avait laissé bien plus d'ouvertures en si peu de jours qu'en trois longues années. Il y avait d'abord eu cette amitié naissante, le premier jour, puis ce léger flirt entre eux, et enfin ces instants complices, sa main dans ses cheveux, dans son cou… Ce léger baiser dans ses cheveux blonds…

C'était ça qui l'avait fait complètement craquer.

Ce voyage, c'était l'espérance d'une nouvelle chance.

Au moment où Harry, tout échevelé, le regard perdu et le visage si triste, leur avait demandé s'il pouvait se mettre avec eux pour le voyage, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su répondre, tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, de bon ou de mauvais, s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait accepté ce putain de béguin pour Harry, des mois qu'il tentait comme il le pouvait de l'approcher, lui glisser des sous-entendus et essayer de toucher son cœur, sans trop savoir s'il était homo ou non, si ces rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui étaient vraies. Ce qui s'était présenté comme une chance, il n'aurait su dire à ce moment-là si c'en était vraiment une.

C'était Théodore qui avait répondu, avant que Blaise ne se remette de ses émotions et envoie Harry bouler. Ses amis, ils étaient un peu comme deux parts de lui : il y avait celle qui aurait tout donné pour passer une semaine avec le brun, et une autre qui lui aurait craché toutes les atrocités possibles à la figure, pourvu qu'il ne l'approche plus. Il y avait celle qui voulait le voir avancer et l'autre qui voulait le protéger…

Une fois qu'il eut vraiment digéré l'idée qu'il allait passer une semaine à Rome avec Harry, Draco s'était senti comme sur un petit nuage. Il avait essayé les mois suivants de renouer un dialogue avec lui, mais en vain. Il y avait eu quelques échanges, intéressants parfois, mais Harry demeurait sur la défensive, à cause des rumeurs, qui avaient envenimé quelque peu leurs relations d'ailleurs quand Draco avait essayé d'en savoir plus et de le draguer par la même occasion, mais aussi à cause de Weasley.

Toujours pareil, de toute façon.

Weasley avait toujours été entre eux. Que ce soit au collège ou au lycée. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre lui et Harry, pas même de l'amitié : Weasley était du genre possessif et Harry était trop proche, trop intime avec lui pour aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait décidé. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Et même quand le rouquin n'était pas là, c'était comme si le mur qui avait été érigé entre eux existait toujours, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé Blaise. Ce dernier aurait voulu que Harry fasse le premier pas vers eux, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il ne le faisait pas.

Sans jamais vraiment comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Draco avait rapidement décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir et de tenter sa chance durant le voyage. Il espérait que Harry soit un peu plus ouvert et qu'il se laisserait faire. Sinon, il laisserait tomber définitivement l'affaire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis trois ans, mais là, il aurait vraiment l'occasion de nouer un lien avec Harry, quel qu'il soit.

Et il s'était ouvert.

Petit à petit.

L'air de rien, sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Et la veille…

La veille, alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture d'Helena, Draco s'était dit qu'il continuerait à le draguer de cette manière-là, vu qu'il était très réceptif, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et qu'alors il essaierait de l'embrasser. Sur la joue, d'abord, histoire de ne pas le brusquer, et peut-être sur la bouche. Il en rêvait, de sa bouche. De ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses mains… Ça faisait trois ans qu'il en rêvait. Et il était prêt à prendre son temps, pourvu que ce genre de journée ait lieu encore et encore…

Et puis, il avait craqué. Parce que Harry l'avait laissé faire, quand il s'était allongé, il avait été trop tendre avec lui, trop tendre pour sa propre santé. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours attiré, chez lui, cette gentillesse, cette tendresse, cette douceur discrète mais bien présente… Et puis enfin, son baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume, dans ses cheveux. C'était qui l'avait fait craquer. C'était trop pour lui.

Alors il avait pris sa main, et sur un coup de tête, en dépit de son visage aussi surpris qu'étonné et anxieux, il lui avait rendu son baiser, sur la joue. Et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Un peu. Pas trop trop. Mais il assumait, et il aurait voulu quelque chose avec lui…

Et peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû.

Draco était allé trop vite et il le savait. Harry n'était pas prêt à assumer tout ça, ni son homosexualité, ni une quelconque relation avec un mec, encore moins avec lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, tout ne se faisait pas en deux jours… mais n'était-ce pas le signe qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments pour lui, au moins une attirance ? Draco se sentit fatigué de toutes ces interrogations. Il verrait bien. Il attendrait. La balle était dans le camp de Harry, à lui de la lui renvoyer.

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit et Draco feignit de dormir. Le premier matin où Harry l'avait réveillé de façon aussi délicieuse, le blond s'était vraiment rendormi après qu'il ait quitté la pièce. Le matin suivant, il avait fait semblant, espérant que le brun ait le même genre d'attention, et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il continue à lui caresser les cheveux quand il le lui avait demandé. C'était bien pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de le faire la veille… Alors, en dépit de ce qui s'était passé, Draco espéra que son camarade aurait le même genre d'attention à son égard.

Draco l'écouta refermer la porte, poser ses affaires sur sa valise, comme il le faisait tous les matins, tripoter deux, trois trucs, puis il cessa de bouger. Sans doute regardait-il son lit, comme d'habitude. Puis, il se décida à s'assoir près de lui, sur le matelas, et à poser sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer gentiment en l'appelant. Draco garda les yeux clos, plein d'espoir. Il faillit sursauter quand il sentit enfin ses doigts lui chatouiller la nuque et lui toucher les cheveux. Comme tous les matins.

Peut-être n'était-il pas allé aussi loin qu'il l'avait cru, en fait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry. Bon Dieu, quels incroyables yeux verts il avait… Il avait ce léger sourire sur les lèvres, un peu amusé.

« Allez Draco, on se lève. Et non, pas de cinq minutes, Blaise et Théodore sont déjà en bas.

- Dommage. J'aurais pas été contre une séance de pelotage de cheveux. »

Harry eut un rire. Le genre de rire qu'il adorait et qu'il aimait encore plus quand c'était grâce à lui qu'il existait.

« Tu l'as déjà eu hier.

- C'est addictif.

- Allez, va te changer. »

Draco se redressa sur son lit puis se pencha pour planter un baiser rapide mais appuyé sur sa joue. Aussitôt, surpris, Harry porta la main à sa joue, bouche bée et sûrement tout rouge. Le sourire taquin, Draco rejeta ses draps sur le côté et quitta son lit, se trainant sur le matelas avant d'attraper ses affaires et aller dans la salle de bain.

**OoO**

La matinée fila à une vitesse impressionnante. Peut-être parce que les lycées étaient surexcités à l'idée de visiter le Colisée, juste après le déjeuner, et peut-être parce que Harry resta toujours dans son sillage, Blaise et Théodore se faisant un peu plus discrets. Ou peut-être un peu des deux.

Ses amis savaient quand se faire discrets, et apparemment, leur attitude n'échappait absolument pas à Harry. Il le voyait à son regard, quand il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient seuls ou quand il les cherchait mécaniquement des yeux. Pour Draco, c'était évident que ses amis essaieraient de se faire les plus discrets possible quand la situation s'y prêterait. Ils savaient pertinemment que le blond avait Harry dans le viseur. Depuis des années, d'ailleurs. C'était en partie pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi fusionnels : Draco leur avait avoué son homosexualité quand il avait quinze ans et ses deux amis l'avaient accepté. Enfin… Blaise avait eu une phase un peu homophobe. Ils étaient jeunes et cons. Mais cette phase avait complètement disparu quand son meilleur ami lui avait avoué qu'il préférait les garçons.

L'acceptation de ses amis l'avait aidé à assumer et à en parler avec ses parents. Sa mère avait très mal digéré la nouvelle, son père avait fait la grimace, avait essayé de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment c'était mal, puis il avait lâché l'affaire et lui avait ordonné de ne rien lui cacher et surtout de se protéger. En réalité, il n'y avait que son père qui avait accepté sa sexualité, il avait été bien plus ouvert qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était peut-être dû à leur divorce, qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Sa mère avait fait un blocage, mettant tout sur le dos de leur séparation. Son père avait choisi de ne pas perdre son fils.

Visiblement, Harry ne bénéficiait pas du même soutien. Sans doute n'en avait-il parlé à personne, alors qu'aux yeux de Draco, c'était évident qu'il était homosexuel, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de rumeurs. Mais entre cette dispute avec Weasley, ses parents, ce qui devait bouillonner dans sa tête… Ce n'était évident pour personne. Ni pour Harry, ni même pour Draco. À la différence près que l'entourage proche du blond était au courant et qu'il vivait avec son père, sévère au possible mais tolérant.

Voir Harry s'ouvrir encore un peu plus à lui durant cette matinée, répondant gentiment à ses avances que ce soit ses effleurements, ses regards ou sous-entendus, tout cela le remplissait de plaisir. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait espéré ces trois dernières années lui était enfin accessible. À un moment donné, Harry lui avait confié son sac pour aller aux toilettes, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, et cela avait été tellement difficile de contenir cette espèce de fierté d'avoir enfin acquis un peu de sa confiance que Blaise s'était foutu de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin des toilettes avec Théodore, qui les avait regardés d'un air très suspect avant de récupérer ses affaires, pendues à l'épaule du black. C'était très con. Mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

C'était ça d'être amoureux.

Et de franchir des étapes, une à une.

Et puis Harry était si timide, si réservé… Sa façon de lui demander de garder ses affaires était tellement adorable, tout comme sa manière de récupérer son sac, comme si c'était un véritable fardeau. Sa façon de rougir, aussi, quand il lui ébouriffait les cheveux, de lui sourire d'un air désabusé quand il lui faisait un compliment, aussi sincère soit-il…

Ce type le faisait craquer. À un point inimaginable.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un parc, et cette fois, quand Hermione chercha à intégrer le groupe, Harry lui imposa un non ferme et sans réplique. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui refusait vraiment quelque chose, et elle parut d'ailleurs très vexée. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, surtout pour Draco qui avait toujours eu du mal avec cette Miss Je-sais-tout qui lui avait toujours fait concurrence. Le blond lui glissa quand même s'il aurait pu accepter, c'était normal qu'il ait envie de passer un moment avec elle. Il lui répondit que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer un moment. Il en aurait presque rougi. Presque. S'il l'avait fait, Blaise et Théodore auraient eu un autre sujet pour l'emmerder…

Weasley ne manifestait toujours pas son envie de parler à Harry, et pourtant, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait la rage. Draco ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ses amis qui perçurent très rapidement ses regards assassins, sa manière de détourner les yeux quand ils croisaient son regard et ces messes basses avec les autres garçons de son groupe, qui n'en avaient clairement rien à faire. Il semblait encore plus dégoûté que Hermione de voir Harry s'épanouir avec d'autres que lui. Surtout Draco et sa clique.

Et il semblait aussi prodigieusement agacer Neville, Seamus et Dean. D'ailleurs, dans la boutique de la basilique, alors que Théodore était en train de regarder les bouquins juste à côté de Seamus, ce dernier lui avait glissé à quel point Ron était chiant depuis que Harry les fréquentait. Le jeune homme lui avait même dit que, s'ils avaient su, ils ne l'auraient jamais accepté dans leur groupe, il n'avait que le nom de Harry à la bouche.

Draco s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Harry et Weasley ne se parlaient plus. Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé, n'ayant tout simplement jamais osé, et personne ne semblait au courant du sujet de la brouille, mis à part Hermione sans doute, mais elle refusait d'en parler. De son côté, le blond était persuadé que ç'avait un lien avec l'homosexualité de Harry : pour lui, la relation entre lui et Weasley était bien trop forte, fusionnelle, il y avait de l'amour là-dedans. Il pensait que l'un des deux avait dû confesser ses sentiments, l'autre ne les avait pas acceptés, et ils s'étaient séparés. Mis à part ça, Draco ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu les séparer aussi brutalement.

Il espérait simplement que celui qui s'était confessé, si vraiment cela s'était passé ainsi, c'était Weasley.

Après le déjeuner, vint enfin l'étape fatidique du Colisée, vaste et monumental édifice de pierre qu'ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde. Enfin, Draco n'était pas particulièrement pressé de le visiter, mais Blaise ne tenait plus en place : c'était bien la seule chose qui éveillait naturellement son intérêt depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rome. Quoique, il était moins ennuyé à présent quand ils passaient les portes d'une église, d'un musée ou il ne savait quel monument, vu que Harry lui servait de guide particulier. Et si Draco avait pensé quelques secondes que Blaise jouait la comédie avec le brun, il s'était très rapidement fait une raison : Harry expliquait tout simplement mieux que lui.

Le Colisée était sans aucun doute un des lieux les plus touristiques de Rome, vu tous les touristes qui se pressaient pour faire la queue, le folklore entretenu par de faux gladiateurs et empereurs romains, ainsi que les chars de chevaux qui patientaient sur le côté. Ils mirent un temps fou à remonter la file, passer les guichets et enfin commencer la visite.

Draco ne s'attendait à rien de particulier. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces lycéens incultes qui pensaient que le Colisée des films était le même que celui de Rome, s'ils ne confondaient pas déjà colisée et théâtre. En réalité, il n'en restait que des ruines, bien qu'elles furent dans un état plutôt bon, mais beaucoup de choses avaient disparu, comme la scène ou les gradins. Pour le blond, cela ne gâchait en rien la beauté du lieu. Vu l'air fasciné de Harry, il semblait en penser de même.

Ils démarrèrent la visite tous ensemble, faisant une partie du tour du Colisée, prenant des photos çà et là. Harry était comme Théo, il adorait les photos. Il lui faisait penser à un gosse, toujours en train de dégainer son appareil. Draco trouvait ça plutôt mignon. Tout comme son côté timide, réservé quand il s'agissait d'apparaître avec eux sur un cliché…

Le petit groupe finit par arriver dans espace qui semblait davantage consacré aux photos, de par la vue imprenable qu'elle donnait sur les dessous de la scène du Colisée et le reste de son architecture toute autour. Forcément, cela donnait lieu à des photos individuelles puis en groupe, de la part des touristes et de la classe. Draco n'était pas spécialement fan des photos, encore moins celles qui servaient à prouver que, oui, nous sommes bien allés dans cet endroit-là. Mais ses amis adoraient, même si c'était cliché à mort, donc il se pliait de plus ou moins bonne grâce à leur petit rituel, qui donnait souvent un résultat assez amusant.

Cependant, avec la présence de Harry, c'était devenu une étape obligée pour Draco. Lui qui avait eu si peu de fois l'occasion d'être pris en photo avec lui savourait chacun de ces moments, d'autant plus que cela semblait vraiment lui faire plaisir d'être ainsi convié à poser à côté d'eux. Harry était plein de plaisirs simples. Il ne se prenait jamais la tête et prenait ce qu'on lui donnait.

Quand ils quittèrent l'espace, Draco fit un signe à ses amis qui hochèrent la tête et partirent dans le sens contraire, histoire de les laisser seuls. Le blond avait un peu la sensation de les délaisser, par moments, mais il se dit qu'ils avaient passé la moitié de la visite ensemble, et vu tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avant le départ et les quelques apartés qu'ils eurent au cours du voyage, Draco se dit qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Si c'était l'un d'eux qui était dans sa situation, il aurait agi de même. Tous les trois se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour s'en vouloir pour des broutilles pareilles.

Le blond se retrouva alors seul avec Harry. Ils avaient été les premiers dans la classe à atterrir à l'espace photo où ils ne manqueraient pas de passer de longues minutes. Une photo de toute la classe avait été prise juste avant que Blaise et Théodore, quelques autres, n'investissent une partie de l'espace pour faire leurs propres photos, histoire d'être tranquilles et ne plus faire la queue. Draco se dit qu'ils auraient donc suffisamment de temps avant que Hermione ou il ne savait qui ne viennent leur casser les pieds, et accessoirement cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'enfermèrent très rapidement.

Les yeux tournés vers la scène, Harry finit par se mettre contre une barrière en métal et essaya de prendre en photo le labyrinthe de pierre. Draco s'adossa à la rambarde et le regarda faire quelques minutes en silence.

« Tu adores les photos, c'est dingue…

- Théodore adore aussi.

- C'est marrant que tu ne l'appelles pas Théo. Tu sais qu'il déteste son prénom ?

- Pourquoi il ne se fait pas appeler Théo par tout le monde, alors ?

- Parce qu'il ne l'autorise qu'à ses amis ou les gens qu'il apprécie. Pas comme Weasley, quoi.

- Un jour, tu l'appelleras à nouveau par son prénom ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent cachait les véritables pensées des deux garçons. Draco détestait Ron. Il avait commencé à l'appeler par son nom de famille parce que ça l'emmerdait royalement quand ils étaient au collège, en 3e. Le blond n'avait jamais arrêté, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Harry lors des vacances précédant leur rentrée au lycée, et quand il avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec le brun, ce qui n'avait pas exigé tellement d'efforts en fait, Ron s'était systématiquement interposé entre eux. Tout aurait sans doute été plus simple s'il n'avait pas existé, ou s'il avait été un peu plus mature. L'appeler par son nom de famille, c'était lui manifester tout son mépris, parce qu'il l'avait empêché de se nouer d'amitié avec Harry, et parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal, en début d'années, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui même.

« C'est marrant. Je crois que t'es l'un des seuls à ne pas m'avoir demandé pourquoi on ne se parlait plus.

- J'en ai rien à faire de Weasley, votre vie intime ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais t'as été le premier à me poser des questions à propos des rumeurs qui courraient sur moi.

- Ta vie m'intéresse, pas la sienne.

- Pourquoi ma vie en particulier ?

- Je ne suis pas le premier ni le seul à m'y être intéressé. C'est pas parce que t'as une très mauvaise estime de toi que tout le monde pense la même chose.

- T'as une bonne estime de moi ?

- J'ai toujours eu une bonne estime de toi. T'as juste été trop con pour penser la même chose à propos de moi. »

Harry eut un léger rire, son appareil photo en bandoulière et ses coudes posés sur la rambarde. Cela arracha un sourire à Draco, qui aurait aimé lui en dire plus, mais il était trop tôt pour lui révéler quoi que ce soit, et il ne voulait pas souffrir pour rien. Draco tournait toujours le dos à la scène centrale. Il avait l'envie dévorante de se retourner et de le prendre dans ses bras.

De lui faire comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Que Weasley était un sombre abruti, qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais que lui pourrait le rendre heureux.

Mais ce serait un peu présomptueux, ça lui ferait peur, et en plus ils risqueraient d'être vus de l'autre côté…

« T'as été une vraie peste, quand on était au collège. Et je t'apprécie, tu le sais.

- Prouve-le. »

Draco avait prononcé ses mots sans réfléchir, les yeux baissés vers le sol et les mains dans les poches, le soleil réchauffant son dos et ses cheveux. Il ne s'attendit absolument pas à ce que Harry se redresse, fasse un pas pour se placer devant lui, qu'il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds…

Et puis qu'il l'embrasse.

De surprise, Draco ne sut réagir. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, faisant virer ses joues au rouge, et ses lèvres le brûlèrent comme jamais. C'était pourtant un baiser des plus chastes, à peine appuyé et timide au possible. Mais un baiser quand même.

Un premier baiser un peu magique.

Magique parce que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait, et que le sourire embarrassé de Harry valait tout l'or du monde…

**OoO**

Harry s'étala dans son lit. Il avait mal aux pieds, aux jambes, et même au dos. Ils ne rentraient que le vendredi dans l'après-midi, et nous étions mardi, mais il avait déjà commencé à faire quelques emplettes dans l'après-midi et son sac en bandoulière lui avait défoncé l'épaule une partie de l'après-midi. La faute à ces maudits paquets de pâtes originales que son père l'avait supplié d'acheter… Draco lui avait proposé de porter son sac, il était plus musclé et solide que lui, mais Harry avait refusé jusqu'au bout. Il détestait laisser ses affaires à quelqu'un d'autre, et après les évènements de l'après-midi, ç'aurait été trop gênant.

Même après réflexion, Harry n'aurait su dire s'il sortait effectivement avec Draco. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, déjà parce qu'ils avaient rapidement été rejoints par Hermione, alors que ni lui ni Draco n'avaient spécialement envie d'être dérangés, mais aussi parce qu'il leur fallait un peu de calme et qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Harry, du moins. Car ça bouillonnait bien en lui depuis ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

Ce n'était ni prémédité ni franchement voulu. Vu comment les choses se profilaient, Harry aurait pu espérer quelque chose de ce genre à la fin du voyage. Il avait très mal dormi la nuit passée à cause de ce que le blond lui avait dit. Pour lui, tout allait trop vite, et s'il avait plus ou moins compris que le blond était intéressé par lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se confesserait à lui de cette manière-là, avec autant de franchise. Harry lui plaisait, il l'avait déjà dragué, il assumait et ses parents étaient au courant de son homosexualité. Draco savait ce qu'il voulait. Et à ce moment-là, Harry s'était fait l'effet de ces adolescentes qui regardent de loin le beau gosse de la classe et qui peinent à réaliser ce qui se passe quand il leur demande de sortir avec lui.

Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi, au pourquoi du comment, s'il devait lui faire confiance, si ça lui plairait de sortir avec lui… Au matin, il avait fini par accepter l'idée que, oui, Draco lui plaisait, et ce depuis très longtemps, mais qu'il avait peur. C'était un beau mec, le plus beau de la classe et l'un des plus beaux du lycée, il avait un caractère assez spécial, un orgueil et un sens de l'humour assez particulier, leur passé ne rendait pas les choses simples et, surtout, Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, il était loin d'être beau ou particulièrement attirant. Son expérience amoureuse était plus que limitée, et l'idée de sortir avec un garçon comme Draco lui faisait peur. Sans doute ne serait-il pas son premier, et il était sorti avec quelques filles au collège, et même au lycée.

Harry se trouvait nul. Il s'était toujours trouvé nul. Et l'idée que le garçon le plus populaire du lycée s'intéresse à lui paraissait surréaliste.

Et l'idée qu'il se soit planté devant lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, comme ça, dans le Colisée de Rome, était tout simplement incroyable…

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il en avait eu envie. Pour le tester. Pour voir ce que ça ferait. Et son air surpris, son sourire un peu perplexe, sa main dans la sienne, et un autre baiser posé sur sa bouche, cela avait été comme un doux rêve…

Depuis, l'après-midi était passé. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Draco paraissait bien plus détendu, il le touchait plus facilement, que ce soit les cheveux, son bras, ses poignets, voire parfois sa main. Il y avait des regards, des sourires, des mots… et plus d'une fois, Harry rougit face aux petites attentions du blond, subissant allégrement les moqueries de Blaise. Lui et Théodore semblaient avoir déjà compris ce qui se passait, même s'ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Ils firent des sous-entendus, mais rien de bien méchant. Ils savaient. Et ils s'en fichaient pas mal, apparemment.

Et à la fin de la journée, Harry aussi, s'en ficha pas mal. De ces regards qu'il avait l'impression de sentir sur lui à chaque instant, des pitreries de Blaise, de cette espèce de culpabilité qui commençait déjà à le ronger, comme c'était le cas depuis des mois, depuis cette fameuse dispute.

À ce moment-là, quand Draco, taquin, lui avait demandé de lui prouver qu'il l'appréciait, appuyé contre la rambarde, tout seul avec lui, Harry s'était senti tellement libre… Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien… Plus que le baiser, c'était comme s'il était enfin libre de faire ce dont il avait envie. Et il n'était pas tout seul. Il n'était pas rejeté, mis de côté, regardé de travers.

Ils étaient deux.

Putain, il sortait avec Draco Malfoy…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Draco entra, la refermant derrière lui, après avoir dit aux deux autres qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Alors que Harry se redressait sur lit, s'y asseyant avec son oreiller dans son dos, Draco posait ses affaires près de sa valise avant de s'étirer le dos. Puis, il s'avança vers le lit de Harry et s'assit juste à côté de lui sur le matelas, les pieds au sol, sans s'y allonger.

« Putain je suis mort. Enfoiré de Blaise…

- Il a pu envoyer son mail ?

- Ouais ouais. Enfin c'est un boulet… Tu sais pourquoi il passe toujours après toi ? Tu mets toujours l'ordinateur en anglais avant d'aller sur le net, ce couillon savait pas comment faire et il a tout déréglé la page !

- T'es pas sérieux ?!

- Si si, et comme Helena est allé faire une course, bonjour quoi ! Théo a pas fait italien, et ça fait même pas un an qu'on en fait quoi… Bref, un gros boulet. »

Harry eut un léger rire en comprenant enfin pourquoi Blaise refusait toujours de passer avant lui. Il aurait pu lui dire gentiment qu'il ne lisait pas un mot d'italien, et que même s'il connaissait par cœur la page d'accueil du site de sa boite mail, il était complètement largué. Harry ne se serait pas moqué, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, et puis Théodore l'avait déjà fait avant lui.

Son rire fut coupé par la bouche de Draco qui se rapprocha dangereusement de la sienne avant de s'y poser tendrement. Une agréable chaleur monta en lui au contact de ses lèvres, il se sentit bêtement euphorique. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un garçon. Mais quand il sentit le blond devenir un peu plus pressant, Harry paniqua et le repoussa gentiment, sa main sur son torse. Musclé. Bien taillé.

Oh Bon Dieu…

« Attends, Draco. Il… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

- De nous. S'il y a un « nous »… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, tout sourire disparu.

« Pour moi, il y en a un depuis le Colisée. À moins que je me sois trompé ?

- Ah… Non, c'est que…

- Harry, si tu as interrompu notre baiser uniquement pour me dire que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, que t'es pas prêt à assumer, et peut-être même que t'es pas assez bien pour moi, et d'autres conneries dans le genre…

- J'ai interrompu pour ça.

- Alors t'es vraiment un abruti.

- Pardon ?!

- Arrête de t'autoflageller, putain, ça devient lourd, là… On se connait depuis qu'on a onze ans, tu me plais, je te plais, arrête de te torturer l'esprit comme ça. Promis, on gardera ça pour nous, j'ai pas envie de te pourrir la vie non plus. Écoute, je craque pour toi depuis des mois et des mois, t'as jamais répondu à mes avances, et là, je sais pas pourquoi, tu le fais. Peut-être que tu te sens plus libre, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as embrassé, on s'est tenu la main dans la voiture, et pour moi, on sort ensemble. Après, si tu vois les choses différemment, dis-le-moi tout de suite, que je ne me fasse pas de fausses idées !

- Ne t'énerve pas…

- Si je m'énerve ! T'as pas confiance en moi, je comprends, mais c'est bon, on est quasiment majeur…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu…

- Mais bordel, arrête de penser que t'es laid à faire peur et que t'es con comme tes pieds, ou je vais vraiment finir par le penser…

- Tu peux avoir n'importe qui.

- Sauf toi. Ça fait trois ans que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que t'es mon genre, et y'a rien qui passe. Tu sais, en règle générale, je trouve ça adorable, mais arrête de rougir comme ça, on dirait Weasley quand la prof de maths l'interroge… »

Mais Harry n'en finissait plus de rougir. Ce n'était pas le genre de compliments qu'on rêvait d'entendre, ou tout du moins pas dits de cette manière, mais cela le bouleversait. Trop d'années, trop de mois à se dénigrer, ne plus oser se regarder dans un miroir, haïr son visage, ses yeux trop grands derrière ses lunettes, ses cheveux incoiffables, ses mains, ses genoux, ses…

À nouveau, il y eut sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa bouche tendre et chaude, sa main contre sa nuque et sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux savourer le moment et oublier toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres, en quémandant l'entrée, et à nouveau, Harry paniqua et le repoussa. Et cette fois-ci, le regard de Draco était tout sauf inquiet.

« Quoi encore ? On ne peut décidément pas t'embrasser sans être interrompu ? C'était mieux au Colisée…

- Je ne sais pas embrasser. »

La phrase était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Comme une justification. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il était nul, vraiment nul, qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'embrasser vraiment une fille, et que ça allait tout gâcher. Alors, il s'attendit à beaucoup de choses, une fois l'étonnement passé : un peu de moquerie ou de taquinerie, quelques remarques qui le blesseraient et puis voilà.

Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé puis secoua la tête en soupirant. Harry serra les dents de gêne.

« T'es pas croyable toi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu te prends trop la tête. C'est mignon, mais t'es quand même prise de tête. »

Le blond se rapprocha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche avant de lui lancer un regard presque… sensuel. Et affamé.

« Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire. »

Et alors ce fut magique.

Le genre de moment dont il avait rêvé, fantasmé. Un peu maladroit, un peu mouillé, un peu haletant… mais magique, malgré tout.

Parce qu'il était gentil.

Parce qu'il était tendre.

Parce que sa langue dans sa bouche n'était pas sauvage ou brutale, mais douce et taquine. Parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à le dominer, à lui imposer ce qu'il aimait, mais juste à le détendre et à passer un moment tendre avec lui…

Parce que…

Il se sentait bien.

Juste bien.

**OoO**

Malfoy et Blaise étaient postés juste à côté des toilettes du musée, discutant tranquillement, leurs sacs à leurs pieds ou pendus à leur bras. Draco avait un sac sur chaque épaule, le sien, gris perle et tout neuf, et un autre plus abîmé et noir. Quand Ron reconnut le second sac, il vit rouge. Son cœur s'emballa, son corps se tendit et une colère sourde monta en lui.

Aussitôt, le rouquin traça vers eux avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Ses poings le démangeaient, et quand le blond et le black tournèrent la tête vers lui, il crut vraiment qu'il allait leur casser la gueule. À Blaise, qui semblait se foutre carrément de lui, à Draco, qui le regardait avec ce mépris et cette moquerie au fond des yeux.

« Où est Harry ?

- En train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Théo. Tu veux les rejoindre ? »

Il dut pâlir, se crisper ou tirer une sale tête, car aussitôt, les deux garçons se mirent à rire comme des baleines.

« C'est pas drôle.

- C'est toi qui trouves pas ça drôle. T'as un problème avec l'homosexualité ?

- Absolument aucun. »

Mais sa voix était tendue, de colère, de nervosité, trahissant malgré lui ce qu'il pensait de ça. Les deux autres continuaient de le regarder avec cet air goguenard, un air qui lui était systématiquement destiné. Il pensait que Malfoy dirait quelque chose, mais pour le moment, seul Blaise lui parlait. Ou l'envoyait bouler, au choix.

« Alors dégage.

- Il faut que je parle à Harry.

- Ça fait des mois qu'il faut que tu le fasses, espèce de boulet homophobe. »

Ron se mordilla les lèvres, puis, après un dernier regard vers le sac noir de Harry, il tourna les talons. Il subit leurs regards moqueurs et quelques remarques gloussées dans son dos. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Harry ne confiait jamais son sac à personne. Sauf à lui ou Hermione.

**OoO**

C'était tout simplement insupportable. Ron n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait ainsi, que ce serait aussi dur à supporter. Déjà que ce n'était pas évident d'habitude, mais alors là, c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là.

Cela faisait bien six mois qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry et que leur chemin avait commencé à se séparer en deux. Leur relation s'était dégradée au fil des mois, parce que Ron ne pouvait définitivement pas lui pardonner ce qui s'était passé. Il était con, il le savait. Mais quand son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait quitté Ginny, sa petite sœur, il avait piqué une crise. Depuis la rentrée, ils se battaient bec et ongles contre ces putains de rumeurs à propos de sa prétendue homosexualité, et soudain, Harry lui avouait qu'en réalité, il était effectivement gay. Il n'était en rien impliqué dans ces histoires, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, mais les faits étaient là.

Et pour Ron, c'était inconcevable.

Il avait été dur. Très dur. Il avait dit des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour, que ce soit à Harry ou à un autre. Surtout Harry, en fait. Si c'était l'homosexualité de Malfoy qui avait été révélée, il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi mauvais, aussi méprisant, aussi cruel avec lui. Peut-être que tout ce qui n'était pas Harry ne l'intéressait pas.

Ron n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi tout s'était si mal passé, par la suite. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'une dispute, il y en avait eu plusieurs, et à chaque fois que Harry revenait vers lui, aussi gentil et souriant qu'il l'était d'habitude, il se montrait toujours plus méprisant. Au point que le jour où il avait fallu faire les groupes, il s'était greffé à celui de Seamus, Dean et Neville, les mettant dans l'embarras et éjectant ainsi Harry de sa vie. Il se rappelait encore longtemps de son regard, trahi, de l'expression de son visage, figée. Il était allé trop loin et il le savait. Il l'avait su à l'instant même où il avait vu ses yeux. Ses grands yeux verts si expressifs…

Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur, du mal qu'il s'infligeait, qu'il lui infligeait, que Harry avait déjà traversé la classe pour demander à ces putains d'enfoirés de partager leur chambre. Et Ron n'aurait su dire ce qui lui avait le plus de mal, entre le regard que lui avait lancé son ex meilleur ami et cet acte.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, déjà parce que Harry ne le regardait plus et se tenait le plus éloigné possible de lui, et ensuite parce que Ron était incapable de lui pardonner cette double trahison. Au fil du temps, ce fut par honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait dit, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce mur qu'il avait dressé entre eux et de cette amitié dont il les avait privés.

Honte de tout ce qui les avait séparés, de sa connerie, de tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis, de son mal-être, de son envie de s'effondrer devant lui et d'implorer son pardon.

Ce voyage, Ron pensait le vivre un peu plus avec Harry. Il pensait pouvoir revenir vers lui, lui parler, essayer de renouer le dialogue. De toute manière, il aurait passé le voyage tout seul, à prendre en photo des statues, les regarder des heures durant, se tenant éloigné de Hermione qui ne ferait rien pour le retenir. Ce serait le bon moment pour revenir et discuter.

Ou peut-être pas.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Malfoy et compagnie le prendraient avec eux, que Harry se lierait vraiment d'amitié avec ses anciens ennemis et qu'il passerait autant de bons moments avec eux.

De loin, Ron les vit se rapprocher, petit à petit. Il les vit traîner ensemble, discuter, avoir quelques délires, et puis prendre des photos, tous seuls, ensemble. Il vit Harry poser avec eux, se plier en deux de rire, se laisser attraper par le poignet, le bras, les épaules… Il le vit manger avec eux, partager des moments de complicité. Tout ce qui aurait dû rester à eux.

Harry arrivait à vivre sans lui et loin de lui. Et ce constat fut une véritable déchirure.

Car il comprit enfin que Harry ne lui appartenait définitivement plus.

Quelque chose avait changé la veille, dans l'après-midi. Ron s'était dit qu'il essaierait de lui parler dans la journée, et toute la matinée, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Quand il s'était enfin décidé à lui parler, au Colisée ou après, il n'en avait pas été capable : soit Harry était entouré de ses gardes du corps, soit il était en grande conversation avec Malfoy, et Dieu savait à quel point leur complicité avait grandi depuis leur arrivée à Rome. Et à quel point elle était visible.

Ça faisait un mal de chien, de les voir si complices, si proches l'un de l'autre. Malfoy avait les yeux sans cesse braqués sur son meilleur ami, et Ron était persuadé qu'il était en train de lui faire un mauvais coup, qu'il se jouait de lui. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sinon, comme expliquer qu'il cherche à… prendre sa place ?

Les choses semblaient avoir empiré dans la journée. Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés si c'était possible, passant la plupart de leur temps ensemble, et surtout à deux. Harry souriait beaucoup plus et Malfoy se permettait des gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de faire si Ron était toujours là dans la vie du brun. Il devint donc évident qu'il devait lui parler. Il essaya le matin, le midi, et dans l'après-midi au musée. Impossible de mettre la main sur lui sans qu'un des garçons ne lui tourne autour.

Enfin, une occasion se présenta à lui : la boutique. À chaque fois qu'ils visitaient quelque chose, la classe passait systématiquement dans la ou les boutiques, par intérêt ou juste histoire de jouer les touristes. C'était bien l'un des rares moments où Harry était à peu près seul. Quand ce fut le cas, Ron se rua presque vers lui, le cœur battant.

« Harry ? »

En prononçant son nom, Ron eut la sensation d'avoir la voix enrouée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé… Et quand Harry se tourna vers lui, arrondissant les yeux de surprise, il se sentit encore plus con qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Oui ? Un problème ?

- Je peux te parler ? »

Ron avait préparé un discours, dans le cas où il lui dirait non. Harry n'était pas tellement du genre à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, mais pour le coup, il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de refuser. Pourtant, il hocha la tête et posa le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter pour le suivre dehors. Ron se sentit heureux, mais il se rappela que Harry était trop gentil, qu'il avait essayé de renouer le dialogue et d'entretenir leur amitié avant que Ron ne lui tourne le dos. Tout n'était pas gagné, loin de là.

Ils sortirent donc de la boutique et s'en éloignèrent de quelques pas, histoire de ne pas être vus ou entendus. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour parler. Ron sentait Harry très nerveux, il tripotait son sac, ses doigts, et ne le regardait pas franchement.

« Hm… Voilà, heu… Je voulais te demander pardon. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Pour avoir été un vrai con… Tu me manques, notre amitié me manque… Je sais que je me suis mal comporté, que j'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre… Je sais que ça mettra du temps, mais je voulais vraiment que tu saches que j'étais désolé. »

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, se pinçant les lèvres, avant de hocher la tête.

« Okay. Tu as raison, ça… mettra du temps. Je suis pas prêt à te pardonner, tu m'as fait trop mal…

- Je sais ! Je sais… Mais je vais tout faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas y arriver, Ron.

- Si tu me laisses une chance…

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. De te laisser une chance. »

Ç'avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais que dire d'autre ? Que faire, face à ça ? Lui pardonner, lui laisser une chance ? Harry était fatigué. On était en avril, il passait son bac en juin, et l'an suivant, il entamerait ses études supérieures. C'était à Ron de se battre, de montrer sa volonté, et pas de se l'attraper au vol, lui demander pardon, jetant des promesses en l'air. Il était homo, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça, c'était dans sa nature. Et depuis la veille, il sortait avec Draco. Et c'était un peu comme s'il y avait un peu plus de soleil dans sa vie.

Ron parut surpris. Choqué. Mais tant pis. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, signe que de toute manière il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il y avait toujours cette colère, cette haine en lui, et Harry n'en voulait plus. Sa vie d'homosexuel ne serait jamais facile, mais c'était pourtant tellement plus simple quand il se laissait aller, ça allait tellement mieux dans sa tête… Il en avait assez de souffrir. De se priver. De se dire que ce n'était pas bien, que tout le monde lui cracherait dessus si jamais ça se savait. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Draco la lui offrait sur un plateau.

« Harry… Je sais que…

- T'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre, Ron, tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as dit les pires saloperies, et depuis des mois, tu n'es jamais venu me voir. Je sais qu'à tes yeux je suis fautif, mais je pense avoir fait pour mon possible pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre l'homophobie.

- C'est… compliqué.

- Je sais. Et c'est compliqué d'être pédé. C'est compliqué de voir son meilleur ami vous rejeter et vous traiter de tous les noms parce qu'on aime les garçons. C'est compliqué d'affronter tout ça tout seul, de se détester pour ça, pour ne pas être normal. Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais. Toi au moins. Mais il n'y a qu'Hermione qui a compris. Toi… T'en as rien à faire de moi. Rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parles… Parce que tu vois que j'arrive à me débrouiller seul ? Parce que j'arrive enfin à me faire des amis, à…

- Ils ne sont pas tes amis ! Ils te manipulent, ils jouent avec toi !

- Ron…

- Mais c'est vrai, regarde-les ! Ils te parlent, comme ça, du jour au lendemain…

- Moi, aussi je leur ai parlé du jour au lendemain. Arrête de voir le mal partout… Tu détestes Draco, tu te méfies de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je m'entends bien… T'as toujours été possessif, à te mettre entre moi et les autres. Maintenant, t'es plus là. Et je le vis bien.

- Tu comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

Pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Pourquoi il l'avait défendu, quand les rumeurs avaient commencé à se répandre, pourquoi il avait été si violent quand il avait quitté sa sœur…

Comment le lui dire ? Comment le lui expliquer ? Comment lui avouer que des deux, le plus sale, ce n'était certainement pas lui ?

« Ron ? S'il te plait, ne fais pas cette tête-là et explique-moi. On n'est plus amis, mais tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- Je… peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Tu veux qu'on en reste là ? Tu me dis pardon, je te réponds que c'est pas assez, et chacun part dans son coin ? C'est ça, que tu veux ? »

Il ne le détestait pas. Harry n'y arrivait pas, et sans doute n'y parviendrait-il jamais. Et Ron le savait, il le voyait sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

« Ça a un rapport avec mon homosexualité ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Alors dis-moi. S'il te plait, dis-moi… »

Ron hésitait. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, et en même temps, ça lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait toujours été honnête avec Harry, toujours. Ils se connaissaient trop bien tous les deux… Quand il avait quitté Ginny et qu'il lui avait enfin avoué pourquoi, quelque chose s'était brouillé en lui. C'était lui qui l'avait trahi. Qui avait été malhonnête. C'était lui, l'enfoiré, dans l'histoire. Pas la victime.

« Je… Pour moi… T'es plus qu'un ami. Plus qu'un frère. Mais tant que t'étais hétéro, ça allait… et puis là… »

Ses lèvres pincées, alors qu'il fuyait son regard, baissant la tête sur le côté, furent une image de pur cauchemar. Il s'y était attendu. Il le savait. Mais voir Harry détourner la tête lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout quand il vit son visage se brouiller, comme lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Râteau.

Beau râteau.

« Désolé Ron. C'est pas réciproque. »

Pas de discours à rallonge, de commentaires superflus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. En fait, Harry avait envie de vomir. D'aller voir Draco, de le tirer dans un coin et de se blottir dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux, respirer son odeur, et se dire que tout irait bien.

Fuir Ron, fuir l'idée qu'il avait enduré tout ce que Ron refusait d'assumer. Qu'il avait payé pour ses sentiments, pour avoir été tenté par un homme…

« Harry.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu dis ça parce que…

- Parce que je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

- Tu m'as avoué que t'étais homo ! Tu t'es battu pour que…

- On est amis, Ron. On l'était. Et si je me suis battu, c'est parce que je t'aimais, à titre d'ami. Et dire que tu m'as traité de tous les noms seulement parce que t'arrives pas à assumer que…

- Je ne suis pas pédé ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! »

Il était revenu six mois en arrière. À l'époque où ils étaient encore amis et qu'il lui avouait la vérité. Ron rejeta tout en bloc, et en quelques minutes à peine, cette espèce de culpabilité qui lui avait bouffé le cœur des mois durant revient. Cette maudite culpabilité que Draco avait enfin réussi à faire disparaître la veille, en le calant entre ses cuisses, ses bras autour de sa taille, Théodore et Blaise juste devant eux.

Ron lui cracha à la figure que tout était de sa faute, que Harry l'avait tenté, que…

Chaque mot était une nouvelle gifle, un nouveau coup de poing, rouvrant de vieilles blessures.

Il était sale. Il l'avait tenté. Il n'était qu'une saloperie de pédé.

Auto-défense.

Attaquer l'autre plutôt que de regarder en soi… et comprendre. Et accepter.

D'un coup, Harry tourna les talons et prit la fuite. Il l'entendit l'appeler, lui crier après, et sans doute le suivre. Le jeune homme se rua vers la boutique, y entra, et quand il vit Draco, il se précipita vers lui. Pile à ce moment-là, son téléphone à la main, il se retourna et le vit, l'air légèrement surpris.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux, Harry prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.

Il y avait du monde, autour d'eux.

Il y avait ses amis, la classe, les clients et les vendeurs. Et sans doute leurs professeurs, aussi.

Il savait qu'il serait repoussé. Que Draco le rejetterait, parce que de toute manière il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ce baiser, c'était à la fois un test, et à la fois l'envie masochiste d'être repoussé, remis à sa place.

Mais Draco n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne faisait pas comme les autres. Car plutôt que de le repousser, son bras droit s'enroula autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre lui, alors que sa bouche répondait au baiser. Ce geste le remplit de désir et de bonheur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry n'osa pas regarder autre chose que son visage, qui affichait un sourire plutôt séducteur. Le visage du brun devait être écarlate et il n'osait pas regarder sur les côtés, de peur de rencontrer un regard qui le ferait s'effondrer. Ce fut le blond qui débloqua la situation en prononçant quelques mots à voix basse.

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Après s'être pincé les lèvres, Harry se hissa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je crois que j'ai pété un câble. »

Alors Draco l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Retraite stratégique hors de la boutique. »

Et le plus naturellement du monde, lui attrapant la main, Draco sortit de la boutique, le traînant derrière lui. Mort de honte, Harry ne croisa le regard de personne, mis à part celui de Ron, à l'entrée de la boutique, complètement atterré par ce qu'il venait de voir. En passant près, Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Un problème, Weasley ? »

Une fois hors de la boutique, Harry se sentit bien plus soulagé. Mais la poigne autour de son poignet se resserra et Draco le tira plus vite vers un coin discret. Harry préféra mentalement des excuses sans vraiment en trouver, il avait été d'un égoïsme rare. Lui qui craignait tant d'être grillé les avait trahis tous les deux…

« Draco, je suis désolé…

- T'as des explications à me donner.

- J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser… »

Aussitôt, le blond se retourna, le plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec une telle passion que Harry en resta pantois. Surtout quand il profita de sa surprise pour approfondir son baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Draco était en train de lui rouler une pelle quasiment à la sortie du musée du Capitole. Normal.

Ce fut court mais intense. Quand Draco le relâcha, il avait vraiment l'air énervé, ses sourcils blonds froncés et la bouche pincée.

« Tu peux m'embrasser où tu veux, quand tu veux, autant de fois que tu veux. Mais je veux comprendre pourquoi soudain tu m'embrasses, comme ça, alors que jusqu'à hier, il était hors de question qu'on sache que t'es homo.

- On… peut aller dehors ? »

Mécontent, Draco hocha la tête et le traina à l'extérieur. Il s'assit sur un muret et Harry se planta devant lui, tendu.

« Ça a un rapport avec Weasley, non ? Je vous ai vu sortir ensemble, tout à l'heure.

- Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Draco tendit la main pour attraper la sienne, gentiment, s'attendant peut-être qu'il le repousse, mais ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry n'était pas en position de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et puis, c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait à présent sur son visage.

La veille, ils avaient parlé de Ron : le blond lui avait demandé pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus. Il ne voulait pas de détails, juste connaître la raison. Quand Harry lui avait répondu que c'était à cause de son homosexualité, qui justifiait sa rupture avec sa petite sœur, le visage de Draco s'était tendu. Il n'avait rien dit, et ça, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Puis, il lui avait demandé si ses parents étaient au courant et il avait paru soulagé quand Harry le lui avait confirmé. Son père avait été un peu tendu les premiers jours et puis il avait décidé qu'il y avait des choses plus graves dans la vie. Et sa mère semblait déjà plus ou moins au courant…

Histoire de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité, Draco lui avait un peu parlé de ses parents. Il lui avait avoué que, non, sa mère n'acceptait toujours pas son homosexualité, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison. C'était assez blessant, d'autant plus qu'il la voyait rarement, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre ça. Et puis il avait son père, très sévère et froid de nature, mais qui s'était fait une raison. Il lui avait même dit qu'il craquait pour Harry depuis pas mal de temps mais qu'il ne répondait ou ne comprenait pas ses avances. Son père lui avait conseillé de le coincer dans les toilettes et de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air : peut-être que là, il comprendrait. Harry s'était écroulé de rire…

Mais là, c'était moins amusant. Beaucoup moins.

« J'ai pas… envie d'en parler. Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, j'ai été égoïste… Je voulais juste… juste savoir si tu étais sérieux…

- Honnêtement, je m'en fous, mais à un point… J'ai pas peur des autres. Et j'aime cette partie égoïste de toi…

- Souris pas… »

Les jambes écartées, Draco noua ses mains derrière ses hanches et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. C'était un peu gênant, mais tellement agréable… Il n'y avait que ses yeux bleus perdus dans les siens, son sourire séducteur, ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient au soleil…

Il n'y avait plus que lui.

« Cela dit, j'aimerais _vraiment_ savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. S'il te plait ? Promis, je ne vais pas lui refaire le portrait, même si j'en ai très, très, très envie.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Raison de plus pour me le dire.

- Je préfère pas.

- C'est dingue quand même. En fait, j'aurais pas dû écouter Théo et j'aurais vraiment dû vous suivre… Pourquoi tu t'obstines à le protéger alors qu'il te fait du mal ? Oui, je sais, ça fait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'on sort ensemble, même pas une semaine qu'on se fréquente, mais franchement, tu pourrais m'en parler…

- Essaie de comprendre, s'il te plait…

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours trouvé que vous aviez une relation assez bizarre. Quand vous vous êtes engueulés, j'étais persuadé que c'était parce qu'un de vous deux avait des sentiments pour l'autre que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, vous avez toujours été un peu trop fusionnels, et puis Weasley est tellement possessif ! Impossible de t'approcher sans qu'il montre les crocs ! Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas toi l'amoureux, mais…

- Il avait… des sentiments envers moi. Apparemment. Et là… je lui ai dit que… c'était pas réciproque. Il l'a mal pris. »

La prise autour de ses hanches se resserra un peu, comme si le corps de Draco se tendait. Son visage cacha mal la colère qui grondait en lui, ni même ses yeux qui brillaient de rage. Il semblait serrer les dents et contrôler tout ce flux d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire… mais à qui aurait-il pu en parler ? Hermione aimait Ron… C'était un secret qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui. Mais ça lui avait paru important qu'il sache.

« Je ne te poserai qu'une seule question. »

Ses mots si bien articulés reflétaient toute la tension qui palpitait en lui.

« Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

- Draco !

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi si tu l'as repoussé parce qu'il t'a blessé. Je ne veux pas de ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi et qu'un jour tu me dises que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. Si c'est une question de fierté, mets là de côté et réfléchis-y.

- J'ai pas à y réfléchir. J'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui et je n'en aurai jamais. Tu l'as dit toi-même hier, Draco : si on sort ensemble, c'est que tu me plais un minimum. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je t'assure, il n'y a rien.

- Tu promets ?

- Je te le promets.

- Alors embrasse-moi. »

Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Alors Harry se pencha vers lui et accéda à sa requête, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il était observé par ses deux meilleurs amis.

**OoO**

Le trajet en car lui avait paru atrocement long la première fois qu'ils l'avaient pris. La seule chose qui lui parut longue, à vrai dire, ce fut le trajet en voiture de la maison d'Helena à Termini, son mari la suivant en voiture, ce qui avait divisé leur groupe en deux pour plus de confort. Ils s'étaient un peu attardés, semblant s'être beaucoup attachés à ce groupe de garçons qui avait été si sage et respectueux durant leur séjour. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup apprécié le couple, sympathique et peu envahissant. Ils avaient fini par s'en aller, permettant ainsi à Draco d'enfin lui prendre la main. Ça le démangeait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

Ces derniers jours avaient été presque magiques. Jamais Harry n'aurait pu soupçonner à quel point Draco pouvait être plein d'attentions et tactile. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas toutes les deux minutes non plus mais le blond avait toujours une main sur lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts ou enlaçant sa taille, ses épaules. Il avait toujours un geste, une attention, et semblait n'en avoir rien à faire des passants ou de la classe. Pourtant, il y avait eu des réflexions, quelques moqueries, rapidement ravalées quand Blaise avait commencé à leur faire son visage de tueur à gage, regard noir et sourire sadique à l'appui. Quand il revenait à la normale, le jeune homme lui faisait presque l'effet d'un gros nounours.

La liberté de Draco avait fait la sienne. Le soutien de Blaise et Théodore aussi. Ce dernier lui avait révélé sur le ton de la conversation qu'il était bisexuel, Harry avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais ils étaient tous homos ou quoi ?! Par miracle, s'il pouvait penser ainsi, Blaise était totalement hétérosexuel et craquait pour une élève en première L, une certaine Luna. La meilleure copine de Ginny, quoi. Et ce crétin comptait sur lui pour lui arranger un coup… comme s'il pouvait se le permettre, entre sa rupture, les rumeurs et son homosexualité qui allait être clairement affichée sur les réseaux sociaux et au lycée… Il pouvait toujours courir. Mais ça, il préféra laisser Draco le lui expliquer.

Draco avec lequel il s'était considérablement rapproché. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres, des choses qu'il ne savait pas de lui et ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés. Mais Draco était tellement gentil, derrière ses airs orgueilleux, fiers et un tantinet narcissiques. Théodore lui avait glissé que c'était en partie à cause de son éducation : son père voyageait beaucoup et sa mère n'était pas spécialement tactile. Ça jouait beaucoup dans son comportement. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet, c'était que Draco adorait montrer aux autres qu'il était à lui…

Surtout à Ron et Hermione, en fait. Cette dernière ne se remettait vraiment pas de leur mise en couple. Elle l'avait pris à part, n'ayant que faire des regards du blond, et lui avait demandé des explications, persuadée autant que Ron qu'ils lui faisaient un sale coup. Mais dans le fond, ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, c'était la rapidité de leur mise en couple. Ses propos étaient contradictoires, elle reconnaissait que Draco était très prévenant et qu'il y avait des gestes et des regards qui ne trompaient pas. Peut-être que voir Harry bien dans sa peau la dérangeait. Peut-être. Il espérait que non.

Quant à Ron, c'était encore une autre histoire. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot du reste du voyage et commença à devenir mauvais. Dans ses mots et son attitude. Au point qu'il eut une violente dispute avec Dean : qu'il critique Draco et ses amis, okay, qu'il traite Harry d'idiot parce qu'il se laissait embobiner, ça passait encore, mais qu'il se mette à avoir des propos limites, voire carrément homophobes, ça passait déjà nettement moins. Dean l'éjecta du groupe, lui interdisant de revenir leur parler tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé. Et alors… Ron se retrouva seul. À sa plus grande surprise, et sa plus grande horreur.

La classe était assez divisée sur ce nouveau couple. Cependant, c'était difficile de critiquer ouvertement Draco, si populaire au lycée. Il avait du charisme, une grande gueule et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Le voir sans arrêt sa main dans celle de Harry ou son bras posé négligemment sur ses épaules avait quelque chose de perturbant. Cependant, les groupes les moins favorables au couple avaient pris le parti d'y être indifférents, ce qui n'était pas forcément plus mal. Et en général, cela concernait les filles, qui en réalité digéraient très mal le fait que Draco soit attiré par les mecs, et surtout par Harry, et qu'il l'assume pleinement. Autant dire que Blaise et Théodore s'amusèrent beaucoup de leurs mines dégoûtées quand leur ami embrassait son copain, dans son cou, sur la joue, sur la bouche.

Pour les garçons, c'était un peu différent, dans la majeure partie des cas. Il fallait dire que les rumeurs sur Harry étaient nées à cause de Zacharias et Michael, deux garçons de sa classe, et quand leur homosexualité à eux avait été révélée, leurs amis avaient fait front, faisant alors preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit tout de même assez conséquente pour leur âge. Forcément, quand Dean commença à gueuler à cause des propos de Ron, les autres garçons de la classe, pour la plupart, le rejetèrent. Ce qui rendit cette mise en couple encore plus difficile à avaler pour lui.

Non seulement Harry n'éprouvait rien pour lui, mais en plus il avait un copain. Et ce copain, c'était Malfoy.

Et enfin, il y avait les profs. Étonnamment, à part Lockart qui leur dit que leur couple était très mal assorti, ce qui mit Draco en rogne, aucun d'entre eux ne leur fit de remarque. Enfin, à part McGonagall, qui leur demanda, enfin plutôt exigea, qu'ils gardent leurs mains éloignées l'une de l'autre quand ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans une église : quitte à choisir, elle préférait éviter les scandales avec les ferventes fidèles du coin. Rogue avait répliqué que ce serait amusant au contraire de voir une Italienne leur taper dessus avec son sac à main en essayant de les exorciser. Blaise l'approuva totalement.

Cette ambiance leur permit de terminer leur séjour en beauté. Un séjour bien trop court à leur goût, surtout pour Draco, qui ne se lassait pas de cette complicité qui se renforçait de jour en jour et qu'il craignait de voir décliner une fois de retour en France. Harry lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons, mais dans le fond, lui aussi aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps et profiter de lui, de cette ambiance, de ses nouveaux amis et de ce pays si agréable. Mais il y avait une fin à tout.

La veille, la fatigue accumulée les avait rendus complètement amorphes et la soirée n'avait pas tellement duré. En fait, ils avaient glandé un peu dans la chambre de Blaise et Théodore, puis ils avaient tous décidé d'aller se coucher, défilant les uns après les autres dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Harry fut le dernier à se laver, et quand il rentra dans la chambre, Draco était déjà allongé dans son lit, le dos contre le mur.

Ils parlèrent un peu, pendant que Harry, si méticuleux, rangeait ses affaires avant de se rapprocher de la table de chevet entre les deux lits où était posée une lampe. Alors qu'il posait son téléphone, après avoir programmé le réveil, il y avait eu un silence. Draco le regardait, allongé contre le mur, un peu comme s'il l'invitait silencieusement à se coucher près de lui. Puis, les joues un peu rouges, Harry avait pris son oreiller et s'était penché vers le lit du blond pour s'y installer. Le sourire de Draco avait été des plus révélateurs sur son état d'esprit… Alors, les deux garçons s'étaient installés dans le lit et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Draco ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée. Ils avaient déposé les valises le matin à la consigne histoire d'avoir les mains libres pour le reste de la journée, qui avait été assez cool en fait, les profs les lâchant un peu plus. Mais pas assez au goût de Draco, qui l'avait forcé à s'échapper dans les ruelles de Rome, ayant un sens de l'orientation à toute épreuve, et ils avaient passé quelques heures à deux. Avant de tomber sur un Blaise paniqué qui avait perdu Théodore en route, ce dernier ayant un sens de l'orientation assez douteux. En réalité, le black ne l'avait pas entendu quand l'autre lui avait dit qu'il rentrait dans une boutique et il l'avait bêtement perdu comme ça…

Enfin, il fut temps de retourner à l'aéroport pour rentrer en France. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne s'installa pas à côté de Hermione, à lire un bouquin avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles pour passer le temps. Il se retrouva naturellement à côté de Draco, contre lequel il somnola une bonne partie du trajet, alors que son petit ami discutait avec ses amis juste à côté, en particulier Théodore qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Blaise avait pu le perdre quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté les boutiques de la fontaine de Trevi, pensant que Blaise y faisait un tour tout comme lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour faire son tour. Le black grognait dans son coin, lui répliquant que ça lui apprendrait bien de s'inquiéter pour lui comme un con.

Une fois à l'aéroport, ils patientèrent un long moment dans les salles d'attente car il était bien trop tôt encore pour passer en zone _duty free_. Ils attendirent à la cafétéria devant un café, un thé, un chocolat chaud, profitant des derniers instants sur place. Puis, il fallut valider les billets, passer les douanes et laisser les valises. L'attente fut très longue, comme toujours, mais quand même nettement plus amusante qu'à l'aller. Ils glandèrent dans les boutiques, achetèrent quelques cochonneries pour le vol et retournèrent s'assoir.

Puis, ils embarquèrent et l'avion décolla, les ramenant chez eux.

**OoO**

À peine eut-il récupéré sa valise qu'il vit sa mère, un peu à l'écart mais déjà là, et sans doute depuis un bout de temps dans le vaste espace d'attente. Portant une robe jaune pâle avec de petites fleurs roses, elle attendait dans un coin, au garde-à-vous, aussi anxieuse qu'excitée. Après avoir récupéré son bien, Harry se pressa vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Aussitôt, elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, jaugeant du regard s'il avait maigri, appréciant ses bonnes couleurs et sa mine bien plus enjouée qu'au départ. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se rassure, elle qui était si angoissée à l'idée de le laisser partir, vu les circonstances, et à présent si soulagée de le retrouver en un seul morceau, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

« Bon, on va y aller, ton père a été intenable toute la semaine, enfin autant que moi, donc je te laisse imaginer. Et puis Sirius est à la maison pour le week-end, il aurait voulu venir te chercher mais vu la tête de déterré qu'il avait en arrivant, crois-moi qu'il avait bien besoin de dormir !

- Il revient d'où ?

- De Budapest ! Mais tu le connais, il enchaîne les nuits blanches et après il ne tient plus debout. On y va ?

- Heu attends, je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Draco. »

Le regard que sa mère lui lança voulait tout dire et Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre un peu plus de pincettes. Il allait se faire cuisiner dans la voiture, c'était certain, car il vit dans le visage de sa mère qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose se tramait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait souvent de Draco, son ancien pire ennemi du collège…

« Draco ? Le blondinet arrogant qui t'a cassé les pieds au collège et qui est devenu un fort joli garçon ?

- J'ai déjà dit ça, moi ?

- Non, mais je suppose que le charmant jeune homme blond qui te regarde depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ça doit être lui. »

Harry lui fit un sourire, l'air de dire « tu m'embêtes avec tes questions ».

« Oui. Je peux aller lui dire au revoir ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ma bénédiction ? »

Il lui tira la langue et s'en alla vers le tapis roulant. Draco ne le regardait plus, guettant sa valise qui arrivait sur le tapis roulant et qu'il retira au moment où le brun arrivait à sa hauteur. Quand il releva la tête, Harry était devant lui et fut très surpris en sentant ses mains sur sa joue et dans son cou avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, en plein milieu de l'aéroport et surtout devant sa mère. Soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié et qu'il n'ait pas soudain joué la mauvaise carte du mec qui n'assume pas, il lui fit un doux sourire quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« Je pensais que tu partirais sans me dire au revoir.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu.

- Ma mère te trouve très beau.

- Sérieux ?! Putain Dray, t'as tapé dans l'œil de ta future belle-mère !

- Blaise, franchement, il vaudrait mieux que tu la fermes.

- Merci, Théo, t'es un pote, un vrai. »

Ensuite, le blond passa une main tendre dans les cheveux noirs de son petit ami et déposa un dernier baiser appuyé sur sa bouche. Il ne le reverrait pas avant quelques jours et son absence laisserait un vide dans sa vie, même si ce n'était que pour bien peu de temps. Quand ils se séparèrent, Draco se décida enfin à lui proposer de venir passer le week-end chez lui.

« Passe le week-end avec moi. S'il te plait.

- Désolé, mon parrain passe le week-end à la maison. Je passe lundi ou mardi, si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Allez, j'y vais. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de s'en aller définitivement de ses bras. À peine le quitta-t-il que sa mère, une jolie rouquine en robe jaune, lui fit de grands gestes, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue… Timidement, Draco lui rendit son salut, rapidement imité par ses deux abrutis d'amis qui se dandinèrent en rythme, ce qui fit rire la mère de Harry, que ce dernier dut tirer derrière lui avec sa valise.

« Tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

- Elle a l'air marrante, sa mère. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait accepté sans discuter, quand il lui a avoué son homosexualité.

- Et ouverte d'esprit, en plus ! Tout pour plaire.

- Ton père aussi est pas mal dans le genre.

- Pardon ?

- Ton père. T'as pas capté qu'il est arrivé depuis au moins cinq minutes ? »

Draco sursauta et chercha nerveusement son père des yeux. Et effectivement, il était là, dans un coin, les bras croisés, le regardant l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'inventes encore ? ». Une petite explication s'imposerait sûrement dans la voiture. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou agacé. Ce qui était déjà un très bon point.

Vivement le jour où il lui présenterait Harry, son père arrêterait de lui dire qu'il lui cassait les pieds à force de parler de lui.

Draco pria secrètement pour que son père ne se venge pas en lui racontant toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu lui dire durant ces trois dernières années à propos de lui…

FIN


	14. Smile

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Catheolia, alias Maman Cath, qu'on aime tous très fort et qui, je l'espère, n'a pas été déçue par ce challenge...

Une review sera sélectionnée parmi celles de cet OS et du suivant.

* * *

Smile

Le procès était enfin terminé. Il durait depuis au moins un mois, ce qui était relativement court pour une telle affaire, mais terriblement long vu les circonstances. Certains n'avaient pas fait long feu, leur sentence étant tombée au bout de quelques semaines, voire quelques jours. Et parmi ceux-là, certains n'avaient même pas patienté à la prison de Startford. C'était à Azkaban qu'ils avaient été enfermés, le temps de leur procès, pour ne plus jamais en partir.

Ses crimes à lui n'étaient pas suffisamment graves pour mériter une telle peine sans qu'aucun jugement ne soit effectué. Il avait alors attendu sagement, enfermé dans cette cellule trop petite pour lui où il n'avait même pas de lit sur lequel s'allonger, comme si son séjour en ces lieux n'était que temporaire. Or, cela faisait un mois qu'il était cloitré dans cet espace minuscule, ne le quittant qu'à de rares moments, quand il était enfin autorisé à aller se laver. Parcourir ce trajet, certes court, était pour lui une véritable balade de santé.

La vie à Startford n'était pas facile. Tirant son nom d'un illustre ministre de la magie, particulièrement investi dans son projet de repeupler Azkaban, cette prison était destinée aux criminels encourant une peine grave et en instance de jugement, mais aussi à ceux qui auraient bien mérité Azkaban mais qui avaient bénéficié d'un avocat talentueux ou de circonstances atténuantes. Le genre de prison où Draco était destiné à terminer sa vie, bien que sa prochaine cellule promette d'être un peu plus grande et mieux aménagée, quoique partagée, ses sorties plus nombreuses et surtout plus longues.

Le genre de prison située en pleine campagne, loin de la mer, de ses vents impétueux et du froid qui s'insinuait en vous par tous les pores de votre peau. Le genre de prison où il en verrait de toutes les couleurs, mais dont il sortirait un jour.

Il en avait pris pour dix-huit ans. C'était long, dix-huit ans. Pas tellement quand on le prononçait, Draco trouvait ça presque normal. Et puis, il calculait mentalement quel âge il aurait en sortant de là : trente-six ans. Pas trop vieux, dans le fond. De quoi rebondir, tenter une relation, et puis peut-être fonder une famille. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était énorme, que c'était toute une vie qu'il perdrait dans cet endroit si froid et fermé, et que jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Mais Draco avait eu de la chance. Accusé de trahison et de complicité, il avait échappé à Azkaban, la prison à perpétuité, voire même au baiser du détraqueur. Il se contenterait de vivre ces dix-huit prochaines années à Startford, à compter les mois, les jours, les heures, en se disant qu'il n'en verrait jamais la fin, et que le jour où il serait enfin proche de la liberté, il ne parviendrait même pas à en savourer l'idée.

Dans un sens, le blond se jugeait chanceux. S'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, comme son père, sans doute n'aurait-il pas tenu plus d'un an. La prison l'aurait bouffé et il aurait fini par mettre fin à son calvaire, si personne ne s'en était encore chargé.

Assis sur le matelas, posé à même le sol, Draco était blotti dans sa couverture, les yeux dans le vague et la tête posée contre le mur. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était fatigué, lassé, désespéré. C'était comme si un vide s'était creusé au fil des jours dans son corps, son cœur, sa tête. Penser lui donnait mal à la tête et faisait parfois trembler ses mains. Mieux valait oublier. Se dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il survivrait, et que c'aurait pu être pire. Peut-être même qu'il parviendrait à gratter quelques mois, voire quelques années.

Et puis, c'était sa faute, aussi.

Tout était de sa faute.

Et il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Lentement, Draco ferma les yeux. Il écouta les bruits du couloir, les autres prisonniers pas encore transférés ou dans l'attente de leur procès, leurs lamentations, leurs cris, quelques discussions échangée d'une cellule à l'autre… et des bruits de pas.

Un gardien marchait dans le couloir. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte qui grinça tristement et s'avançait dans l'allée. Il paraissait accompagné, il y avait un autre bruit derrière celui des lourdes chaussures de l'employé de prison. Pourtant, ils demeurèrent silencieux, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres prisonniers qui sifflèrent et commentèrent son arrivée, derrière leurs barreaux.

Vaguement, Draco entendit le nom de Potter.

Il rouvrit les yeux en se demandant s'il rêvait. Les bruits s'intensifièrent, leurs pas se rapprochèrent, et bientôt, il sentit tout son corps trembler, comme s'il avait froid.

Alors qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il était tout simplement terrifié.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gardien passa devant la porte de sa cellule. Il le sut sans même le regarder, ses yeux baissés vers le sol, perdus dans le vague. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et lui faire mal quand les clés cliquetèrent dans les mains peu agiles pour enfin déverrouiller la porte. Tout son corps se tendit alors que la nausée troublait sa vue. Tout se crispa en lui, alors que quelqu'un entrait dans sa cellule en silence, au milieu de tout ce brouhaha qui lui ravageait la tête.

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux.

Pas _lui_.

Tout, mais pas _lui_.

Pas ici, pas comme ça…

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Il était accroupi près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa douce odeur, chaude et rassurante. Et il y avait sa voix, si agréable, comparé à tout ce qu'il entendait là depuis un mois…

« Je ne te demanderai pas si tu vas bien, car de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Si je suis là, c'est pour te donner une chance de sortir d'ici. »

Il était en train de rêver.

Quelqu'un avait glissé quelque chose dans sa bouffe et il planait. Littéralement.

_Il_ ne pouvait pas être là. Lui parler. Lui proposer une porte de sortie.

Pas _lui_…

Non, pas _lui_…

« Je suis prêt à payer ta caution. Mais tu as une dette envers moi et tu dois la payer en nature, en étant à mon service, sur une durée de six mois minimum. C'est les conditions du juge. Je ne peux pas les réduire davantage. »

Draco pleurait, à présent. Il sentait des larmes chaudes et douloureuses couler sur ses joues.

Il était misérable.

Tellement misérable…

« Les acceptes-tu, Draco ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il n'était même pas capable de le regarder…

« Tu n'as pas à payer aussi cher pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Il crut mourir en sentant sa main dans ses cheveux crasseux. Son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien, il était maigre, pâle, sale et honteux. Comment osait-_il_ le toucher ? Le regarder ?

Pourquoi faisait-_il _cela ?

« Acceptes-tu ? Draco Malfoy ? »

Lentement, le blond rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers _lui_, comme si son cou s'était rouillé et peinait à se mouvoir.

Il souriait. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés encadrant son visage rond d'éternel adolescent, Harry Potter lui souriait. Cet espèce de sourire doux, un peu timide, sans hypocrisie ou joie malsaine. Le genre de sourire à peine ébauché qui se voulait rassurant.

Qui vous promettait que tout irait bien.

Que tout allait s'arranger…

« Oui… »

Le genre de sourire qui vous faisait sentir faible, misérable.

Plein de pitié à peine voilé.

« Je veux sortir… »

Son sourire s'accentua, se fit plus franc. Une petite victoire.

Draco eut la sensation qu'un piège était en train de se refermer sur lui, comme une cage dont on refermerait la porte. Potter l'avait attrapé dans ses filets, sans grandes difficultés, et sans doute en paierait-il plus tard le prix.

Mais c'étai lui ou Startford.

Et quelle que soit la vie qu'il mènerait, ce serait toujours mieux que cette non-existence qu'il vivrait en ces lieux.

Alors il ferma son cœur, y scella son orgueil et sa fierté, et tira un trait sur son passé.

A présent, il serait à _lui_.

Sa vie ne lui appartenait plus.

**OoO**

Dans sa voix, il pouvait presque entendre son sourire. Harry avait cette manière de parler toujours avec les coins de sa bouche relevés, conférant à ses mots une certaine douceur. Sa voix demeurait calme, mesurée, même quand il parlait de sujets graves, même quand il se montrait mauvais, voire cruel avec les personnes s'adressant à lui. Sa maîtrise de lui-même était sans doute aussi remarquable qu'inquiétante.

A vrai dire, Draco n'aimait pas l'écouter quand il parlait à la radio. Ce n'était même pas dû au fait qu'il le connaissait trop bien, qu'il connaissait ses opinions et d'avance toutes les réponses qu'il donnait aux questions posées. C'était plutôt que son hypocrisie, son mépris et ce calme olympien qui le dérangeait. Harry avait beau être comme ça au naturel, l'entendre parler avec cette voix mesurée le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Cependant, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Installé dans la salle d'accueil, un livre sur les genoux, il avait les oreilles pleines de sa voix diffusée par la radio posée dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait cru comprendre qu'en général le son était mis en sourdine, mais quand Harry Potter était invité et devait parler, les employés et les personnes patientant avec lui hors des studios faisaient silence et écoutaient presque religieusement ses propos. A moins de se boucher des oreilles ou de se lancer un sort pour ne plus rien entendre, Draco devait donc subir ça durant une bonne heure.

Rien ne l'obligeait à tout écouter. Harry savait ce qu'il disait, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un rapporteur ou de quelqu'un pour le glorifier, et de toute manière, personne ne lui parlait jamais de ces entretiens, soit parce qu'ils les avaient entendus, soit parce qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui porte une quelconque attention. Cependant, il savait que leur Sauveur aimait en parler. Enfin, il en avait parfois besoin. Qu'on le critique, qu'on le remette à sa place, qu'on lui dise s'il avait eu raison ou tord. En général, cela ne changeait rien à son attitude, mais au moins il avait conscience d'être dans le vrai ou le faux.

Et ça, il ne pouvait l'obtenir qu'avec Draco. Ce dernier avait l'art et la manière de lui parler, il n'avait pas peur du conflit et ne lui avait jamais ciré les pompes. Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Draco n'était pas son ami, il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait sans doute jamais, et c'était peut-être pour cela que Harry était si attentif à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il avait les mots. Hermione ne les avait plus depuis longtemps, et Ron ne les avait jamais eus.

Alors Draco écoutait. Il écoutait sa voix, cette ironie et ce sourire dans ses mots. Il devinait son regard pétillant d'amusement ou de mépris, ses cheveux fous qu'il secouait légèrement quand il riait, son attitude si sereine, les mains sagement posées sur la table ou tripotant mécaniquement une plume, un crayon. C'était presque comme s'il l'avait devant lui, et ce rien qu'en l'écoutant parler.

L'interview prit fin. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : midi quarante cinq. De quoi rentrer à Poudlard, passer aux cuisines avaler quelque chose et puis retourner en cours. Ils allaient encore devoir courir, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait rendez-vous lors de leur pause déjeuner. Enfin, Harry s'en fichait d'arriver en retard en cours, de toute façon, personne ne lui disait jamais rien, pas même McGonagall. Mais après, quand il loupait la moitié d'une heure, c'était à Draco de le faire travailler pour rattraper et ce n'était jamais simple.

Rien n'était simple avec Harry. Rien.

Quand il revint enfin à l'accueil, ce fut une véritable libération. En voyant son visage se détendre, le brun eut un sourire moqueur, alors que Draco se levait, avec cette désagréable sensation que cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il était assis là.

« Je t'ai manqué ?

- Tu me manques toujours, Harry. Surtout quand tu me fais attendre ici pendant une heure.

- Allez viens, on rentre. »

Il lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que Hagrid vienne leur ouvrir en parlant un peu de l'interview qui venait d'être enregistré. Comme d'habitude, Harry lui dit qu'il pouvait vraiment le laisser y aller tout seul, et comme toujours, Draco lui répliqua qu'il devenait de plus en plus mauvais dans ces entretiens enregistrés. Alors le brun lui riait au nez, il était obligé de jouer ce jeux-là, sinon il aurait l'air trop gentil et il finirait par disparaître de la scène médiatique. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie. Il avait été très critiqué, aussi bien par ses proches que par ceux qui ne supportaient pas que ce gamin de dix-sept ans à peine se montre autant, profitant de son statut de héro. A l'époque, Draco avait estimé que ce n'était pas à lui de le juger : Harry l'avait libéré et il était hors de question de prendre parti. Cette attitude lui avait permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses, sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur tous ces maux qu'il trainait depuis la fin du conflit. Entre autres, Draco comprit que cette sur-médiatisation qu'il entretenait, c'était en une manière comme une autre d'essayer d'éviter d'autres dérapages, de nouvelles incompétences de la part du Ministère de la magie et surtout de nouvelles victimes.

Il ne voulait pas que ce qui aurait pu être évité autrefois refasse surface. Qu'un autre Voldemort naisse et ne fasse autant de dégâts que le précédent.

Et pour lui, c'était important de rester visible, de parler, donner son avis, créer et participer aux débats. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans un parcours standard pour entrer en politique, il voulait frapper fort, demeurer ce héro, ce sauveur qu'on avait porté aux nues, qu'on avait forcé à tuer un mage noir, et qu'on souhaitait à présent taire.

Harry avait trop souffert et été trop habitué à sacrifier. Ses proches, sa vie, ses espoirs… Il avait tout donné. Et il donnait encore, même si tout le monde ne s'en rendait pas bien compte.

C'était un excellent acteur. Il ferait un bon politicien, avec son apparente fragilité et ses discours acérés.

Parfois, Draco le lui disait. Harry souriait et lui répondait qu'il ferait un bon secrétaire. Comme si j'avais envie de passer ma vie sous tes ordres, lui répliquait le blond.

Et son sourire s'accentuait. Presque avec tendresse.

Presque.

**OoO**

L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain, juste à côté. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle coulait, un peu trop pour un simple rinçage. Alors qu'il était en train de ranger robes de sorciers, chaussettes et sous-vêtements dans le placard de Harry, Draco écouta attentivement le bruit provenant de la douche. Harry était forcément dessous, debout, mais il eut vaguement un doute. Le blond allait fermer le placard quand il entendit l'eau se couper. Puis, le silence. Un peu trop long.

Enfin, Harry se décida à attraper sa serviette de bain, occasionnant un bruit de tissu froissé, s'enroulant dedans pour se frictionner. Alors Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque repartir et il poursuivit ses occupations.

La chambre était dans un bordel sans nom. Apparemment, Harry était en général assez soigneux avec ses affaires, en partie parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui donc absolument rien à laisser traîner. Cependant, au fil des années, ses biens personnels s'étaient entassés dans son placard et sa valise, et à présent qu'il avait sa propre chambre, il n'avait pas à se restreindre. C'était un peu comme s'il tentait de coloniser tout son espace avec ses affaires, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait Draco constamment derrière son dos, et ce dernier détestait le désordre.

De toute manière, quand ce n'était pas lui qui rangeait, c'était Hermione. Cette dernière n'aimait pas le désordre, mais surtout, elle ne supportait pas de voir Draco tout ranger, à la main, comme pour s'acquitter de son devoir. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé de ranger ses affaires et le blond le faisait quand même, par habitude, et cela dérangeait Hermione. Un peu comme si Draco s'occupait beaucoup trop de lui, comme s'il était beaucoup trop intime avec Harry, allant jusqu'à ranger les vêtements propres que les elfes de maison déposaient tous les jours sur son lit.

C'était son travail, en quelque sorte. Sa peine avait été réduite à six mois de service forcé auprès du héros national Harry Potter. Son travail n'était jamais vérifié, mais étant donné que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était un ancien membre du Ministère, Draco savait qu'il était surveillé. On lui posait aussi quelques questions quand il quittait Poudlard pour accompagner Harry, des sorties que McGonagall ne pouvait empêcher. Le brun se montrait toujours hypocrite au possible, ne faisant que des éloges de son esclave attitré, même quand la tension était palpable entre eux, même quand Harry aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de le critiquer, même en de vagues termes.

Une seule fois, il s'était laissé aller avec une personne qu'il avait cru de confiance, laissant entendre que dernièrement, avec les fêtes de Noël et les réceptions qui s'annonçaient, Draco était devenu quelque peu capricieux. Le blond connaissait ce monde-là, il y avait grandi, mais Harry était devenu aussi exigeant qu'angoissé, à la limite de l'insupportable. Ces quelques mots malheureux parvinrent aux oreilles du juge qui avait accepté à contrecœur le paiement de la caution. Pour punir ses caprices, le blond avait vu sa peine se rallonger de deux mois.

Quand il l'avait su, Draco n'avait pas réagi. Il n'avait été ni déçu ni contrarié, car dans le fond, sa vie à servir Harry à tous les instants n'était pas aussi infernale qu'il l'aurait cru. En réalité, quand tous deux laissaient leurs rancunes de côté et baissaient leurs masques, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Très bien, même. Un peu trop aux yeux de certains. Harry ne s'était jamais montré méprisant avec lui et le blond n'avait jamais rien fait de dégradant. Du moins, rien qu'il n'ait été forcé ou poussé à faire par son ancien ennemi. Draco n'était pas malheureux. Peut-être pas heureux, mais sa vie n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'on pourrait le penser.

Dans le fond, Harry était profondément gentil.

Et quand lui, il apprit ce qui s'était passé, sa réaction ne fut absolument pas aussi calme que celle du blond. Ce dernier avait vu son visage se tendre, alors que ses yeux verts parcouraient le courrier qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait été à deux doigts d'exploser, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien fait pour lutter contre ça. Alors, la voix vibrante de rage et les yeux fuyants, il s'était excusé pour cet écart. Il y avait eu des explications, aussi, que Draco avait balayées d'un revers de main : ce n'était pas grave, il ne lui en voulait pas. Et plus il lui pardonnait, plus le visage de Harry se brouillait, pour au final se retrouver caché entre ses mains, son corps secoué par ses sanglots.

Il y avait trop de stress, dernièrement, et il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il avait craqué. Son désir n'avait jamais été d'enchaîner Draco à lui, c'était juste la meilleure chose qu'il avait pu négocier avec le juge en échange de la caution incroyablement élevé pour un ex-mangemort aussi peu actif que lui. Il avait payé parce qu'il ne méritait pas cela. Et voir sa peine s'allonger, à cause de lui, avait été comme une trahison, de la part de la personne qui avait rapporté, et de la sienne, aussi.

C'était peut-être aussi pour cela que Draco l'avait aussi bien vécu, dans le fond. Il ne lui restait plus que deux bons mois avant la fin de sa peine et il savait alors que Harry ne l'avait pas rallongée pour le plaisir.

Depuis, Harry faisait attention à chacun de ses mots et ne parlait plus avec personne de ses relations avec Draco, pas même avec ses meilleurs amis. Tant que le mois d'avril ne serait pas passé, avec la fin du contrat reliant Draco à lui, le brun avait décidé de ne plus dire un mot à son propos.

« Draco ? »

Le blond, qui était en train d'essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre sur le bureau de Harry avec lequel il avait fait ses devoirs avant d'aller dîner, sursauta violemment, manquant de faire tomber ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain depuis quelques minutes.

« Draco, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? »

Il était déjà en train de traverser la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, qui n'était jamais verrouillée. Des yeux, le blond chercha Harry qu'il trouva assis par terre, le dos contre le mur où pendait sa serviette de bain, ce qui devait lui mouiller le dos. Les yeux dans le vague, sans doute depuis quelques minutes déjà, le brun leva la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire penaud.

« Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ?

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps. J'avais envie de vomir.

- T'en as toujours envie ?

- Nan, ça va. »

Draco sortit sa baguette, qu'il gardait toujours dans un étui contre son avant-bras. Il lui jeta un sort pour alléger son poids puis se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, déjà ouvert, il l'assit avant de recouvrir ses jambes des draps et l'installer confortablement contre ses oreillers.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, le regard vague et le visage neutre. Même une fois confortablement installé, il ne fit aucun mouvement et ne dit rien. Alors le blond s'inquiéta : assis à côté de lui sur le matelas, il scruta son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile s'était posé sur ses yeux, mais sans doute n'était-ce que son imagination.

Finalement, il réussit à capter son regard. Harry essaya de lui sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Cela faisait presque mal de le voir ainsi. Mais Draco était trop habitué pour laisser son cœur se serrer de douleur, comme c'était le cas au début.

« Ca va. Tu peux aller te coucher…

- Il est trop tôt pour ça, et si ça ne passe pas maintenant, ça ne passera pas de la nuit. Tu veux que je te masse ?

- Non. Ca sert à rien.

- Parfois, si…

- Non, c'est bon, Draco… »

Lentement, sans le lâcher des yeux, Draco attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Harry ne répondit pas à son étreinte, et dans ses yeux, le blond y lut de la peine. De la souffrance.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête.

Tout son corps était bloqué. Tout. Ne restait plus que son visage qui semblait capable de se mouvoir, mais ce ne devait pas être le cas quelques minutes plus tôt, quand il le portait et l'installait dans son lit.

C'était le prix à payer.

Pour beaucoup de choses.

Pour être né sous le coup d'une prophétie qui le condamnait à tuer ou être tué par un mage noir.

Pour avoir grandi loin de tout et être soudain propulsé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec son lot de surprises, de joies, de malheur, de blessures, toujours plus graves, toujours plus douloureuses…

Pour avoir été trop tête brûlée et s'être fait prendre au piège, tenu pendant un mois dans les geôles du Lord qui le tortura, à coups de doloris, de poisons, de privation de nourriture et de coups.

Pour avoir mis fin aux jours d'un monstre, son être ravagé par cet afflux de magie, de rage et de souffrance, et cet ultime poison qui coulait alors encore dans ses veines.

Un poison qui avait disparu de son organisme mais qui avait laissé en lui de graves séquelles. Le genre de séquelles dont il était difficile de parler. Et quand le juge lui avait parlé de mettre Draco six mois à son service, lui qui lui avait apporté ses repas durant ce long mois, glissant un plateau sous la porte de sa cellule, lui parlant à travers les barreaux, Harry n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Lui faire payer n'était pas vraiment un de ses objectifs. Parler de ses soucis de santé, de ces faiblesses que ressentaient son corps à n'importe quel moment, était beaucoup trop difficile, beaucoup trop douloureux. Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls au courant, et quand il s'effondrait en pleine journée, Harry fermait les yeux et simulait un malaise. Draco avait vu ses souffrances, il l'avait regardé, il lui avait parlé, il avait compati, pleuré derrière les travaux en voyant dans quel état il était. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider, à pouvoir le voir dans cet état lamentable.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Occupe-toi de moi quand mon corps me lâche, lui avait-il dit à sa sortie. Harry ne voulait rien de plus. Le temps que les effets du poison se dissipent, ce qui aurait dû passer d'ici les deux à trois mois suivant sa libération, Draco devait l'aider. Pour le reste, il était libre de ses mouvements. Il fallait juste qu'il l'accompagne de temps en temps et qu'il soit là le soir quand il se douchait, car souvent, Harry faisait des crises en fin de journée.

Mais Draco lui devait la vie. Il lui devait ses dix-huit prochaines années, et bien que son contrat ne dure que six, puis huit mois, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à se retirer à la fin du temps qui lui était imparti.

De plus, Harry ne guérissait pas. Bordélique, parfois colérique, il s'était habitué à l'omniprésence de Draco dans sa vie, à sa manie de toute ranger derrière lui, de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, le seconder quand il avait besoin d'aide… Bien malgré lui, il était devenu dépendant de son ancien pire ennemi, de ses mains qui l'attrapaient ou le touchaient avec douceur, de ses yeux qui ne reflétaient jamais ni gêne ni dégoût. Il l'écoutait, lui parlait.

Il comprenait.

Si Draco partait, ce serait trop difficile pour Harry, et ils le savaient tous les deux, même si le brun refusait de l'admettre. L'accepter rendrait les choses trop compliquées. Mieux valait ne pas penser à l'avenir, à son corps défaillant qui le trahissait sans cesse et à la possibilité que Draco puisse s'en aller un jour.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas.

Même si Blaise et Pansy lui disaient qu'il devrait se détacher un jour de Harry, cesser d'être constamment dans ses pattes et dormir parfois la nuit avec lui.

Harry lui avait offert une autre alternative. Il lui avait offert dix-huit ans de sa vie.

Et ces années qu'il ne passerait pas en prison, il les passerait à ses côtés.

**OoO**

Du coin de l'œil, Draco regardait Harry discuter avec ses amis. Il était en grande conversation avec Ron, qui tenait la Gazette du Sorcier du jour dans les mains, Hermione mangeant tranquillement devant le rouquin. De là où il était assis, le blond pouvait voir le visage du Sauveur rayonner. Sans doute parlaient-ils des scores pitoyables de Canons de Chudley. Weasley, fan de cette équipe, se tortillait d'un air désespéré sur son banc, le journal dans les mains, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire son ami et les personnes autour d'eux.

Avec ses amis, Harry avait toujours eu un comportement particulier. Ils étaient comme sa famille et il avait une confiance absolue en eux. C'était quelque chose que Draco avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre, tant il avait lui-même du mal à se confier et à fermer les yeux sans se demander si la personne qui le guidait ne le trahirait pas. Cette espèce de fusion entre Harry et ses deux amis avait été quelque peu malmenée à la fin de la guerre, d'abord parce que les atrocités qu'il avait vécues était difficile à vivre et à confier, et ensuite parce que Draco était rapidement entré dans sa vie

En réalité, au moment où leur amitié aurait pu repartir d'un bon pied, une fois le conflit terminé et Harry guérit de ses blessures corporelles, le blond prit la place qui leur était destinée dans la vie du Survivant.

Ses rapports avec Ron et Hermione étaient très souvent conflictuels, et plus d'une fois, Blaise et Pansy avaient piqué des crises de nerfs avec eux deux, vu que Draco avait décidé de ne jamais hausser le ton, quitte à se laisser taper dessus en silence. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, personne ne lui avait porté d'attaques physiques, tout n'était que mépris ou indifférence, voire envie, vue qu'il était très proche du héro national et qu'il l'accompagnait partout.

En réalité, Ron et Hermione le jalousaient, il aurait été bien stupide de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Eux, meilleurs amis de Harry et héros de guerre, n'acceptaient pas l'idée que Draco bénéficie indirectement du prestige du Sauveur. Toujours dans son homme et au courant de beaucoup de secrets, le blond était de mieux en mieux perçu à l'extérieur de l'école et prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans le quotidien de leur meilleur ami. Parfois en plaisantant, le jeune homme disait devant eux que Draco serait un bon secrétaire pour lui plus tard, et même si le blond secouait la tête d'un air blasé, lui affirmant qu'il se tirerait une fois son contrat rempli, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient dupe. Ni eux, ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait guère que Harry pour croire que Draco le quitterait un jour.

Le dîner prit fin. Draco quitta la table avec ses amis, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, pour aller à la bibliothèque chercher quelques bouquins. Dernièrement, ils parlaient beaucoup de leur avenir, étant donné qu'ils avaient jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain pour envoyer leurs candidatures à plusieurs écoles, qui valideraient ou non leurs dossiers en fonction de leurs résultats en cours et ceux de leurs ASPIC. A chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, Draco se contentait de répondre qu'il avait déjà envoyé ses dossiers dans toutes les universités de droit où Harry avait postulé, et qu'à moins de tomber sur quelqu'un de mauvaise foi qui n'aurait pas conscience du bras fort long du héro national, le blond aurait ce qu'il souhaitait. Et à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il aurait vraiment souhaité faire, Draco haussait les épaules.

Visiblement, personne n'avait conscience du profond traumatisme qu'avait représenté sa condamnation à dix-huit ans de prison, puis son retour à Startford, dont il ne sortirait plus jamais. L'idée qu'il allait passer une vie entière dans cette prison avait réduit ses perspectives d'avenir à néant, même une fois libéré. Il ne nourrissait aucun projet, plus aucune envie.

Le seul sens qu'il avait trouvé à son existence, c'était Harry.

Il était la seule chose qui parvenait à éveiller un quelconque intérêt chez lui. Une inquiétude. Une envie d'avancer.

Et alors qu'ils allaient monter un escalier pour atteindre l'étage supérieur, Draco sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna et Harry lui fit un sourire aussi éclatant que désarment. Le blond n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner le visage agacé de ses amis, et quand Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler deux minutes, Blaise manifesta son mécontentement. En vain, car Draco le suivit sans mot dire.

Le brun l'emmena dans un couloir peu fréquenté à cette heure-là, vu que les étudiants étaient en train de se rendre à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs ou se détendre avant le coucher. Le blond se laissa emmener en silence en se disant qu'il allait encore entendre Pansy et Blaise geindre parce que Harry le considérait comme son esclave et qu'il avait un sourire des plus hypocrites.

« Alors Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire ce matin ?

- On dirait que je t'agace.

- C'est pas moi que tu agaces.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'apprécieront un jour ?

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. Donc ?

- J'ai reçu un courrier, ce matin. Il y a une réunion vendredi soir, pour préparer les festivités du premier anniversaire de ma victoire !

- T'es sérieux ? Ils y pensent déjà ?

- Et apparemment, ça va être un super truc !

- Tu as l'air très emballé.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de sourire, Harry, tu es ridicule. »

Les coins de sa bouche tombèrent et ses yeux cessèrent de pétiller. Le masque tombait, révélant tout le dégoût qu'il devait éprouver au fond de lui pour de telles festivités. Les sourires, cet espèce de mur qu'il érigeait entre lui et les autres, n'avaient aucun effet sur Draco. Ca ne marchait pas avec lui.

« Vendredi soir, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Ron et Hermione ont été invités. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. »

Cette phrase, dite sans qu'il ne le regarde dans les yeux, lui serra le cœur. C'était toujours douloureux quand Harry lui disait ce genre de choses, comme s'il voulait se passer de lui, vu que ses amis étaient présents. Dans ces moments-là, Draco était décontenancé : il ne savait pas si Harry ne voulait pas de lui, s'il en faisait trop ou si c'était pour lui épargner de la fatigue. Ou si on lui demandait de ne pas l'emmener, parce qu'il était un ancien mangemort et qu'il avait été condamné à la prison.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te prives de ta soirée pour assister à une réunion ennuyeuse au possible, et peut-être même que tu ne pourras pas y assister.

- Sois honnête avec moi, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'être honnête avec toi, Draco. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça et ce que je pense de toi. Savoir que tu m'attends dehors à ne rien faire, ça me bouffe.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?

- Non. »

Serrant les dents, Draco pivota sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à quitter le recoin où ils étaient posés pour parler. Aussitôt, il sentit une pression sur son bras, et l'espace d'un instant, il voulut le repousser, violement.

Il jouait avec lui. Avec ses sentiments, sa crainte de le voir s'éloigner de lui, cette dette de vie qu'il lui devait…

Harry jouait avec tout. Avec ses amis, avec le Ministère, les journalistes… Il jouait avec tout le monde, manipulait les uns et les autres, avec ce putain de sourire et cette putain d'assurance qui ne lui appartenait pas, des mois auparavant.

Et même avec lui, il jouait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait, de ces heures passées dans sa chambre à l'attendre comme une amante délaissée, parce que c'était soit lire et travailler dans ses quartiers, soit supporter Blaise et Pansy qui critiquaient tout, le château, lui, leur nouvelle société à n'en plus finir.

Mais plutôt que de lui faire du mal, parce qu'il en était incapable, Draco se retourna. Il croisa le regard de Harry, qui semblait s'en vouloir. Il était si petit comparé à lui, il faisait une bonne tête de moins. En fait, le brun avait la taille d'une fille. Un peu le corps, aussi, tant il était menu.

Et avant que Draco ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il eut ses bras autour de son cou et son corps contre le sien. Il referma ses bras sur la taille de Harry et le serra contre lui. Fort. Il s'attendit presque à le sentir peser contre son torse, comme si ses jambes le lâchaient.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

Son étreinte se raffermit sur lui.

« Ne me dis pas des trucs pareils, alors… »

La main de Harry se glissa dans ses cheveux en une caresse rassurante. Par Merlin, combien de fois avait-il pu se réveiller la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars et le bercer, alors que d'habitude, c'était Draco qui le faisait ? Combien de fois l'avait-il écouté, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, leurs visages tous près et parfois leurs corps enlacés ?

Combien de fois avait-il pu pleurer en sentant sa main toucher ses cheveux, lui rappelant de lointaines caresses que lui faisait sa mère…

« Ils veulent pas que tu viennes. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle contre son oreille.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu sers à rien, et en plus, t'es un traître.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux… »

Draco glissa sa main dans la chevelure noire et indomptable de Harry. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, au fond de lui, mais l'entendre affirmer le contraire ne pouvait lui confirmer ses intentions et ses attentes.

« Alors je viens. Okay ?

- Okay. »

Draco voulut alors le relâcher mais il sentit les bras de Harry se serrer autour de sa nuque, à l'étouffer. Surpris, le blond l'appela, et un bras toujours autour de sa taille, il posa son autre main sur le bras du Sauveur, comme pour l'inciter à se reculer, mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

« Harry ? Ca va pas ?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Et soudain, le blond comprit. Il serra les dents et leva les yeux vers le plafond, alors que Harry gardait son visage obstinément blotti contre son cou.

« Tu devais retrouver Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, ils vont se passer de toi ce soir. Tes jambes, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Alors on y va. »

Draco le força à se détacher de lui, ce que Harry fit à contrecœur, sans pour autant cesser de le toucher, gardant ses mains posées sur son torse.

Ses yeux verts regardaient droit devant lui, sans vraiment se fixer sur le tissu noir de sa robe de sorcier. Ses yeux verts étaient comme voilés, vagues. Son visage tentait de demeurer calme mais les vannes commençaient à s'ouvrir en lui.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Et s'ils ne quittaient pas ce couloir dans la minute, il finirait par craquer.

Gentiment, Draco lui attrapa la main et le guida dans le château, passant par des passages secrets pour ne rencontrer personne. Harry le suivait docilement, sa main tenant simplement la sienne, sans s'y agripper comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, avant.

Avant, quand la panique et l'angoisse le faisaient chavirer, ravageant tout sur son passage, et qu'il lui piquait des crises de nerfs en plein couloir, le forçant à l'enfermer dans une salle vide le temps que la peur et la colère coule le long de ses joues. Draco l'avait tenu dans ses bras des heures et des heures pour l'apaiser, le consoler, le bercer. Il priait intérieurement pour que ça cesse…

Car si perdre l'usage de son corps était une chose…

Perdre la vue en était une autre.

C'était le plus douloureux. Le plus inquiétant. Et si les crises de Harry tendaient à s'espacer, au niveau de son corps, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour ses yeux. D'autant plus que la première fois que le brun perdit l'usage de ses yeux, il était en présence de Draco, les jambes vides et ses mains tenant un bouquin qu'il tentait de lire pour se calmer. Et petit à petit, sa vue s'était brouillée et les traits flous de son visage qui le regardait avec inquiétude avait laissé place au noir.

Et il avait pleuré…

Pleuré…

Il avait passé son temps à lui tenir la main, le bras, à toucher ses jambes avec ses pieds sous les draps, à dessiner son visage du bout des doigts, qui avaient fini par le lâcher, eux aussi.

Harry était comme un enfant. Un petit garçon perdu dans le noir, le corps vide de toute substance, entièrement dépendant d'un homme qui avait été son pire ennemi et qui aurait pu profiter de lui à chaque instant.

Peut-être avait-il eu peur, cette nuit-là. Lui, si faible face à Draco, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment eu peur de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Et de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, à l'avenir, si Draco ou ses amis n'étaient pas là, avec lui…

**OoO**

La première fois que Harry monta sur un balai, après le conflit, il ne vola pas bien haut. Il craignait de se faire mal, vu que son corps était encore douloureux et qu'il craignait de tomber par manque d'équilibre. Au final, cela s'était très bien passé, et la fois suivante, il avait fait quelques folies avec Ron et l'équipe de Quidditch. Anxieux, Draco l'avait regardé faire depuis les gradins, son propre balai posé juste à côté de lui. Hermione, tout près, lui avait rabâché qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : Harry avait toujours été bon et il était enfin guéri de ses blessures.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Harry perdit pied et son corps le lâcha. Il ne le sentit pas venir, et quand l'immobilité s'empara de ses membres, il était trop tard.

Il chuta.

Paré à cette éventualité qu'il craignait au plus haut point, Draco avait enjambé la balustrade pour sauter dans le vide. Campé sur son balai, il avait rattrapé Harry de justesse, lui déboitant l'épaule au passage.

Depuis, Harry n'était plus jamais monté un balai.

Ce genre de moments de bonheur lui devenait petit à petit inaccessible. Il aurait pu continuer à voler, pas trop bas, mais il aurait toujours eu la crainte de tomber parce que son corps lui faisait défaut et cela aurait tout gâcher. Au fil du temps, Harry s'enfermait dans sa bulle, dans un monde plein de sourires hypocrites, de sous-entendus, de mépris et de souffrances cachées.

A vrai dire, si Harry était honnête envers lui-même, il accepterait l'idée qu'il faisait une dépression qu'il tentait de cacher par tous les moyens à tout le monde, y compris lui-même, et que les effets indésirables de cette maladie qui peinait à se résorber n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Mais accepter l'idée qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé, c'était trop compliqué. Jamais Harry n'irait voir un psychomage, Draco le savait pertinemment, et bien qu'il essaie de l'aider, le chemin serait encore bien long avant que leur Sauveur ne guérisse totalement.

Les choses seraient plus faciles en réalité s'il s'ouvrait davantage au monde, mais il fallait croire que Harry n'avait confiance en personne. Pas même en ses meilleurs amis auxquels il cachait de plus en plus de choses. C'étaient des détails infimes, mais qui comptaient malgré tout. La seule personne qui semblait mériter son entière confiance, paradoxalement, c'était Draco. Sans doute parce que Harry avait conscience que le blond savait fort bien le décrypter, parce qu'il était devenu dépendant physiquement de lui, et aussi peut-être parce qu'ils avaient atteint un degré d'intimité trop fort pour être ignoré.

Un degré d'intimité que Harry n'avait sans doute jamais eu avec Ron et que Draco n'avait absolument jamais vécu avec personne.

Et ce rapprochement, qui avait paru être une nécessité pour le blond puis pour le brun, s'était fait avec tant de naturel qu'ils auraient dû les laisser honteux après coup, mais au final, ils avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient passé outre.

C'était normal.

C'était normal qu'ils partagent parfois le même lit, qu'ils investissent ensemble la large baignoire de la salle d'eau attenante. Que Draco le prenne parfois dans ses bras la nuit, que Harry lui touche les jambes avec ses pieds, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

C'était normal que Draco le déshabille pour le mettre en pyjama et l'allongent ensuite dans son lit.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que cela ne s'était pas reproduit, au moins une dizaine de jours. Mieux valait que ce genre d'incident ait lieu avant cette fameuse réunion du vendredi soir. Draco pensa à prévenir ses amis mais pour cela il aurait soit dû se poster devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ou alors leur envoyer une chouette et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. De toute manière, ils avaient l'habitude. Il espéra simplement qu'ils ne viendraient pas les déranger.

Harry était enfin allongé dans son lit, ses bras posés sur les couvertures et la tête contre ses oreillers. Perdre la vue le fatiguait toujours beaucoup et la seule chose à faire était d'attendre que ça passe, puis de fermer définitivement les yeux et dormir. Depuis quelques minutes, Draco allait et venait dans la chambre, rangeant un peu ce qui trainait de façon à ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose si jamais Harry le réveillait dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Le blond n'avait jamais eu peur du noir et n'avait même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour s'y retrouver, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Harry.

Le noir, ça le terrifiait.

La seule chose qui lui restait dans ces moments-là, c'était le bruit. Le bruit que faisait Draco en se déplaçant, en rangeant, en respirant. Le blond le prévint qu'il allait se laver et Harry réagit à peine, ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Forcément, le jeune homme se dépêcha pour rejoindre la chambre, se séchant vite avant d'enfiler son pyjama et se brosser les dents.

Quand il revint, Harry n'avait pas bougé, et quand il s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas, les pieds au sol, Draco s'attendit à une petite réaction. Même pas. Harry sentait sa présence et cela paraissait lui suffire.

« Je suis misérable.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien. Ça ira mieux demain.

- Tu sais, parfois, j'aimerais que tout s'arrête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas si mal que ça, Harry, et tu le sais…

- J'ai l'impression que tout se casse la gueule autour de moi. Tout. Je pensais que ça allait mieux, qu'avec le temps tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais c'est faux. Plus le temps passe, et moins j'arrive à faire confiance, même pour des choses bénignes.

- Honnêtement, moi aussi, je t'aspire moins confiance ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais trahi.

- On se connait depuis peu de temps, ils ont été là pour toi quand tu en as eu besoin. Ils ne t'ont jamais trahi. C'est de moi que tu devrais te méfier. »

Harry marqua un silence, le visage toujours levé vers le plafond.

« J'arrive pas à me méfier de toi. Pas avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi, au quotidien. Je sais qui tu es Draco, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. Tu n'essaies pas de te faire bien voir. Tu veux payer ta dette, mais ça, c'était au début. Tu en fais trop. Tu en supportes trop. Je suis parfois invivable, je te crache à la figure, et t'es encore là. Tu mérites mieux.

- Je t'ai regardé mourir. Non, je ne mérite pas mieux. »

Il en entendit le froissement du tissu sous sa main qui se déplaça lentement sur le lit, effleurant ses fesses avant de remonter le long de sa cuisse.

« Je ne te trahirai jamais, Harry.

- Ils disaient ça, aussi. Mais ils ont changé. Moi aussi, j'ai changé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'observent, qu'ils cherchent les failles, en moi. Ils ne me comprennent plus. Je suis en train de perdre mes meilleurs amis, Draco, et je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Laisse-le temps faire son œuvre. Vous êtes encore sous le choc de la guerre, tu mettras des années à t'en remettre, si un jour tu surmontes tout ça, et eux aussi, ils ont besoin de temps. Vous vous braquez, parce que vous avez changé et vous avez la sensation de ne plus vous reconnaître. Ne sois pas parano et… »

Sa main qui ne faisait effleurer le tissu de son pyjama du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne se résumait pas à une voix dans le vide, monta sur sa cuisse.

« Toi aussi, tu vas partir ? »

Alors Draco attrapa sa main fermement dans la sienne.

« Non. Moi, je ne partirai jamais. Même quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, je serai toujours là.

- Tu promets ? »

Et il caressa le dos de sa main avec douceur et tendresse.

« Je te le jure sur ma vie. »

Alors Draco tourna la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux brillaient, et soudain une larme coula au coin de ses yeux. La gorge serrée, le blond fronça les sourcils et se pencha au-dessus de lui en se reposant sur ses coudes.

« Hey, Harry, calme-toi. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Son visage se brouillait alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Le brun essayait de se contenir, en vain.

« Dis-moi. C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement perdu… Tellement différent du Harry sûr de lui, souriant, à la langue acérée. Tellement différent de l'image qu'il donné de lui-même hors de cette chambre, nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer.

Ses mains se levèrent en tremblotant vers lui et effleurèrent son visage. Lentement, Harry redessina ses traits, touchant ses yeux clos, son nez, ses sourcils, sa bouche, ses joues… Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous les doigts maladroits qui le redécouvraient avec une tendresse infinie et une crainte sans nom.

Petit à petit, Draco rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que son souffle haché caresse son visage. Harry ne le voyait pas, il regardait un point derrière lui, un point qui n'existait pas. Alors le blond hésita. Il en avait terriblement envie, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose le retenait.

La culpabilité, de profiter de sa faiblesse.

Le dégoût de lui-même, de l'avoir laissé crever devant ses yeux.

Et la peur, aussi, peut-être. Que cela change quelque chose entre eux.

Alors que dans ces moments-là, même si le regard de Harry était mort, il sentait dans ses gestes qu'il en avait envie, lui aussi, que jamais il ne ferait le premier pas, car ce serait comme lui imposer quelque chose qu'il ne désirait peut-être pas. Et il savait aussi que cette gêne, le matin venue, sa manière de détourner les yeux de lui et d'aller s'habiller en vitesse, cela cachait la déception, l'idée peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Que tout reposait sur cette dette et qu'aucun autre sentiment ne motivait ses démarches.

Lentement, Draco rapprocha son visage et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Il sentit Harry trembler, d'étonnement peut-être, et quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, un sanglot le secoua.

Ce fut un baiser tendre, un peu mouillé. Le genre de baiser dont on ne rêvait pas dans l'idéal mais qui fut comme un morceau de paradis. Draco essuya ses larmes, baisa sa bouche pour le faire taire, déposa une myriade de baisers papillon sur son visage alors que Harry lui racontait des inepties.

Il lui disait qu'il ne le rendrait jamais heureux, qu'il méritait mieux. Qu'il le condamnait à une vie de sous-fifre alors qu'il était fait pour d'autres choses, que cette dette n'existerait bientôt plus aux yeux de la loi et qu'il serait lavé de tous ses crimes.

Il lui dit qu'il méritait mieux.

Alors que dans sa voix désespérée, Harry le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner.

Dans le lit, une fois la lumière éteinte, Draco le tint dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, son dos, son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleurer et d'avoir peur. Il chuchota contre sa bouche qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne s'en irait jamais. Harry lui répondit que tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait finissaient par s'en aller.

Draco lui jura qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul.

Jamais.

Et Harry parvint à s'endormir, sa main dans la sienne et son visage blotti contre son torse.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN


	15. Run

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour Parallel Adventure, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Run". Tu as longtemps attendu cet OS, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! En sachant que tu m'as donné ce challenge en me demandant de ne pas écrire de fic sportive...

* * *

Hermaphrodite

Le bus était passé deux minutes trop tôt. Il avait fallu courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne stationne devant l'arrêt. Ses talons étaient décidément trop hauts. Elle s'était fait la réflexion en les achetant et y avait vaguement pensé en les mettant ce matin-là. Un peu trop hauts et un peu trop fins pour une matinée comme celle-ci…

À peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle, la poitrine brûlante et le cœur emballé, qu'il fallut sortir du véhicule, parcourir quelques mètres et dévaler les escaliers de la station de métro. Elle eut la sensation d'avoir maîtrisé ses pieds, mais quand elle passa les bornes et traversa les couloirs, le nez sur sa montre, et qu'elle entendit un métro arriver, elle s'élança dans les escaliers, manquant de se tordre la cheville au passage. Les portes du wagon se refermèrent derrière elle, à son plus grand soulagement.

C'était pareil chaque matin. Elladora n'avait jamais eu de chance dans les transports, et même quand elle partait en avance, elle arrivait toujours pile à l'heure. Heureusement qu'elle se forçait à arriver dix minutes en avance pour éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts, mais ces dix précieuses minutes lui permettaient surtout d'ouvrir le cabinet, s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre et tout bien préparer avant l'arrivée de ses patrons.

Le trajet dura bien une demi-heure. Ridicule comparé au temps qu'elle passait auparavant dans les transports en commun, avant qu'elle ne soit embauché dans ce prestigieux cabinet d'avocat, pistonné par le précédent petit ami d'une de ses patronnes. Mais au final, venir au travail lui prenait tout de même trois bons quarts d'heure, dans le meilleur des cas. Un temps, elle avait songé à déménager, mais les loyers à Londres étaient chers et Elladora ne pouvait guère se les permettre. Son salaire ne le lui permettait pas. Et puis, elle était encore jeune. À vingt-cinq ans, on n'a aucune excuse pour ne pas se taper son heure de transport quotidienne pour aller bosser.

Le cabinet Weasley et Associés se situait en plein centre de Londres, dans les quartiers d'affaires. Il avait été fondé par Percy Weasley et sa belle-sœur, Fleur Delacour, qui avait décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille dans le cadre de son travail. S'étaient ensuite greffés d'autres avocats, et à présent, ils étaient cinq à travailler dans ce cabinet qui avait pris de l'ampleur depuis quelques années. Deux places s'étaient libérées, dernièrement. Son ami qui l'avait fait rentrer en temps que secrétaire avait laissé sa place à un joli brun peu gauche, ses relations avec son ex rendant le travail trop difficile, d'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà recasé avec une fille un peu plus jeune que lui. L'autre avocat avait quitté le cabinet car il souhaitait se rapprocher de sa terre natale, l'Écosse. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus un peu hautain l'avait alors remplacé, abaissant un peu plus la moyenne d'âge du cabinet.

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'Elladora travaillait pour ce cabinet, et bien qu'elle ait eu peu d'expérience en la matière, ayant enchaîné jusque-là des boulots sans grand avenir, elle avait trouvé ces remplacements un peu rapides. Elle en avait discuté un peu avec Hermione, même si elles ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup, et elle aussi trouvait que les choses s'étaient réglées un peu trop vite. L'avocate avait du mal à s'entendre avec le blondinet, un peu trop imbu de sa personne, ce qui avait tendance à la mettre hors d'elle. Elladora s'en accommodait. De toute manière, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et ce n'était certainement pas ce type qui allait lui marcher sur les pieds.

Par chance, Elladora arriva à l'heure au cabinet. Elle y entra tout de même en se pressant, ses talons claquant sur le parquet de l'entrée. Après avoir allumé la lumière, la secrétaire mit en marche son ordinateur, leva les stores pour laisser la lumière pénétrer dans la salle d'attente puis ouvrit les différents cabinets, aérant les pièces avant de remettre un peu d'ordre sur les bureaux.

Depuis le temps, la secrétaire avait appris à connaître ses patrons, à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter de toucher. Surtout dans le bureau de Delacour, à vrai dire. Elle ne supportait pas qu'Elladora mettre du désordre dans ses affaires, alors qu'à vrai dire, la secrétaire se contentait simplement de ranger un peu stylos, post-it et autres bêtises qui traînaient un peu partout. Weasley, au contraire, bordélique qu'il était, détestait arriver le matin et découvrir son bureau désordonné.

Enfin, la secrétaire s'installa à son bureau et se mit un peu à son travail, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de poser ses fesses sur son siège qu'elle entendit les chaussures en cuir hors de prix de Weasley claquer dans le couloir. Il ne tarda pas à entrer dans le cabinet, l'air pressé, comme toujours. Il salua vaguement Elladora et lui demanda un café. Puis, Hermione arriva à son tour alors que la secrétaire allait entrer dans le bureau de son patron, l'air un peu triste. Le genre d'air qu'elle trainait depuis six mois, depuis que son ex avait enfin quitté les lieux, après deux ans de relation.

Ex. C'était le seul mot qu'il était permis de prononcer à propos de l'avocat, dans ce cabinet. Si jamais on osait prononcer son prénom et qu'elle l'entendait, Hermione piquait une crise. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas la rupture, même si elle commençait à dater, ni le fait que son ex l'ait quitté pour une autre femme, plus jeune, et qui en plus serait actuellement enceinte de lui. Elle avait elle-même pensé à avoir un enfant et un temps, ils en avaient eu le projet. Et puis, leur couple avait commencé à battre de l'aile, et quand elle crut qu'ils étaient en train de remonter la pente, il la quitta.

Au fil du temps, Elladora en vint même à ne plus prononcer son prénom dans sa tête, tant elle s'était fait taper sur les doigts par sa chef, et tant elle avait pu lui prendre la tête depuis leur rupture. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait eu ce boulot et sans doute pensait-elle que la secrétaire était de son côté à lui, étant donné qu'elle connaissait sa nouvelle compagne. Mais Elladora avait décidé de rester neutre. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Hermione et se fichait bien de toutes ces histoires d'amour et de coucheries. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Delacour arriva. Cette femme, c'était la grâce et la beauté incarnée. Le genre de femme qui aurait pu tout avoir, qui aurait pu tout faire, avec son physique de mannequin, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu presque magique et surtout cet adorable accent français. Belle comme le jour, elle était toujours habillée avec classe et sobriété, et était sans aucun doute l'un des atouts de ce cabinet d'avocat, en dépit de sa froideur et de son professionnalisme à toute épreuve.

Pour être honnête, Elladora n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ça ne passait pas, avec elle. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été la petite secrétaire effacée, cruche et soumise qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir. Elladora n'avait jamais été ainsi, et elle ne le serait jamais. Elle savait où était sa place mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds, encore moins par une femme trop gâtée par la nature qui éprouvait du plaisir en écrasant les autres avec sa beauté. Elladora était le genre de femme réservée, orgueilleuse, parfois un peu sèche, voire glaciale. Elle n'avait pas peur des autres, de les regarder droit dans les yeux et de leur dire avec des mots voilés ce qu'elle pensait.

Ou peut-être était-ce un peu dû à son physique. Elladora était plutôt jolie. Le teint blanc et le visage fin, elle avait des yeux bleus ciel à peine cachés derrière des lunettes aux verres rectangulaires. Elle savait se maquiller et mettre en valeur son visage, à coup de rouge à lèvres plus ou moins discret qui redessinait sa bouche, de crayon noir et de fard à paupières mettant en valeur ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient certes pas aussi clairs et entretenus que ceux de sa patronne, mais Elladora savait les coiffer, sans doute mieux que Delacour qui peinait à faire toute seule un chignon. Enfin, ses tenues aussi simples que sobres révélaient une taille mince et de jolies jambes. En somme, Elladora était une sorte de concurrente, qui ne pouvait guère faire le poids face à la sublime Fleur Delacour, mais qui avait le défaut de ne pas lui être soumise. Ce que cette femme orgueilleuse ne semblait pas digérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, et un quatrième avocat entra dans le cabinet. Et alors qu'Elladora ne prenait même pas la peine de lever le nez de ses affaires quand les autres arrivaient, reconnaissant à la force de l'habitude leurs pas dans le couloir, elle leva la tête pour saluer d'un léger sourire le nouveau venu. Un peu en retard, toujours, souvent débraillé, essoufflé, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le sourire penaud. Alors que dans le fond, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

« Bonjour Me Potter.

- Bonjour Elladora. Par pitié, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça… »

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur avant de revenir à ses papiers un court instant, histoire de donner le change. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait intégré le cabinet, et autant le dire, leurs débuts n'avaient pas été simples. Me Harry Potter avait seulement vingt-six ans, ce qui faisait de lui le plus jeune avocat du cabinet. Il avait été recruté de par ses excellents résultats mais aussi sur recommandation d'un ami de sa famille, également dans le milieu. C'était un garçon un peu timide, au naturel, gentil et plein de bonne volonté. Forcément, comme tous les avocats, il avait plusieurs visages et sans doute devait-il être méconnaissable face au juge, mais au cabinet, c'était une personne humble et sans histoire.

Tout le contraire de ses collègues, en somme, avec lesquels il s'entendait pourtant bien.

Cependant, son côté trop gentil avait tendance à déplaire à Elladora, qui était alors persuadée de son hypocrisie, typique chez les avocats. Ou alors était-ce surtout le cas de ceux qui lui versaient son salaire tous les mois… Mais elle avait fini par se résoudre à l'idée que Harry Potter était tout simplement un bon gars qui jouait suffisamment la comédie dans sa vie et qui se laissait aller quand il était au cabinet. Et puis, de toute façon, il était le moins casse-pied des cinq et sans aucun doute le plus respectueux.

Et surtout, il était bel homme. Peut-être pas autant que son jeune collègue qui venait d'intégrer leurs rangs et dont elle peinait encore à retenir le nom. Mais il avait un charme particulier. Et des yeux incroyables, surtout. De grands yeux verts menthe à l'eau.

La vérité, c'était que depuis quelques semaines, Harry le draguait. Il y avait déjà eu quelques regards, quelques mots et même quelques gestes. Mais rien de bien concluant, Elladora avait simplement compris qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Et qu'il lui plaisait tout autant. En vérité, c'était depuis l'arrivée du nouvel avocat que Harry semblait s'être mis en tête de la séduire. Peut-être parce que le blondinet, qu'il connaissait déjà, avait tenté à un moment donné de lui en mettre plein les yeux et que Harry s'était senti menacé. C'était quelqu'un de tranquille et qui aimait prendre son temps. En deux mois, il n'avait jamais essayé de lui proposer un verre ou une petite sortie. Il devait être un peu trop timide pour ça. Ou peut-être ne savait-il tout simplement pas si Elladora serait tentée par un dîner ou une sortie du cinéma…

Et alors que le brun s'avançait vers elle pour lui faire la bise, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs le seul à faire au cabinet, Elladora se dit que c'était étrange qu'elle se laisse troubler par un type qui n'était absolument pas son genre. Elle les aimait un peu plus grands, un peu plus virils, voire même dominateurs, alors que paraissait bien plus timide et calme, peinant à atteindre sa taille quand elle portait des talons. Mais c'était ainsi. Il était bel homme, gentil et attentionné. Sans aucun doute beaucoup trop bien pour elle.

Et très certainement n'y aurait-il jamais rien entre eux, car elle était secrétaire et il était avocat, car il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait et qu'il se lasserait vite.

Un peu comme Fleur, qui trompait allègrement son mari et qui aurait bien fait de Harry son quatre heures.

**OoO**

La porte de son appartement claqua dans son dos. Mécaniquement, il tourna le verrou et inséra la clé dans la serrure pour la fermer pour de bon. Après avoir vécu un an dans un petit appartement sous les combles de la capitale parisienne, à l'époque où il pensait que tenter des études de droit en France sans l'aide ses parents seraient possible, il avait pris l'habitude de tout verrouiller une fois rentré chez lui. Il avait manqué de se faire agresser, une fois, par un barjot qui l'attendait, et depuis, il regardait systématiquement derrière lui avant de passer sa porte. Souvent, il se faisait l'effet d'un paranoïaque. Sans doute l'était-il un peu.

Draco était fatigué. Sa journée avait été éreintante, entre tous les rendez-vous qui s'accumulaient dans l'agenda, les coups de téléphone à répétition des clients, et puis toute cette fichue paperasse, ces dossiers… Il était sur les rotules. Heureusement, la semaine se terminait le lendemain, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas chargé son week-end. Enfin, personne ne l'avait fait, car si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne verrait personne durant ses deux seuls jours de repos.

L'homme laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, puis retira son manteau et ses chaussures. Enfin, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et se posta devant le lavabo pour se laver les mains qu'il sécha ensuite avec une serviette, juste à côté. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers le miroir.

Il avait une tête affreuse, que le maquillage peinait à arranger. C'était à se demander pourquoi diable Delacour lui accordait-elle une telle importance, plutôt que de détourner les yeux et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. En général, il ne se trouvait pas si laid, mais sous la lumière crue de sa salle de bain, toutes les imperfections de son visage ressortaient. Il avait envie de plonger la tête dans l'eau, de gratter ce masque jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, à se faire mal. Alors il se contenta de pousser un soupir, comme quasiment tous les soirs, d'ouvrir son placard et d'en retirer du lait démaquillant et du coton pour effacer toutes ces couleurs sur son visage.

En quelques minutes, sa figure changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux trop dessinés, sa bouche trop colorée et ses joues trop fardées laissèrent place à une peau trop blanche et recouverte d'imperfections. Le travail d'une heure, chaque matin, réduit à néant en quelques coups de coton. Et tout ça pour laisser place à un visage des plus banals, indéniablement masculin et triste à pleurer. Un visage qu'il avait appris à détester mais qui faisait sa force.

Lentement, il se déshabilla. Il retira d'abord la veste de son tailleur, puis son chemisier, avant de faire tomber sa jupe. Puis, il se courba pour libérer ses jambes de ses collants. En sous-vêtements, il se regarda vaguement dans le miroir avant de détourner les yeux, honteux au possible. Il arracha presque son soutien-gorge rembourré et sa culotte avant de se jeter dans un pyjama large en soie.

Enfin, nerveusement, il retira méticuleusement les épingles qui maintenaient son chignon en place, laissant tomber sur ses épaules ses longs cheveux blonds et raides qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il les noua derrière sa nuque pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas.

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une tout autre personne. C'était un peu comme s'il avait retiré un masque de carnaval. Celui qu'il portait chaque jour, le plaçant avec soin sur son visage tous les matins avant de le détruire le soir, une fois enfermé chez lui. Son masque, mais aussi son prénom, son vrai prénom, celui qu'il portait depuis sa naissance.

Et qu'il effaçait de sa mémoire quand il n'était plus dans son appartement.

Draco quitta sa salle de bain et alla se préparer à dîner. Son frigidaire n'était guère rempli, il se dit vaguement qu'il allait devoir faire quelques courses. Quand il aurait le temps et la motivation. Draco n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur et vivre seul n'arrangeait pas forcément les choses. Certains de ses amis lui disaient qu'il tendait vers l'anorexie, à sans arrêt critiquer chaque petite courbe de son corps. Lui, il se trouvait tout simplement mince et peu gourmand. Et puis, si les autres le trouvaient joli, lui n'était pas vraiment de cet avis-là. Normal qu'il se critique.

Puis, son assiette de pâtes dans les mains, il s'installa dans son salon, allumant mécaniquement la télévision avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé. Les yeux posés sur l'écran du téléviseur, Draco ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait. Il avait les pensées ailleurs et quelque chose dans le ventre. Quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de bien dormir et qui ne cesserait de gonfler jusqu'au lendemain soir.

En quittant le cabinet, Harry lui avait proposé de dîner avec lui. Ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous d'affaires, alors il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui le lendemain. Le visage de Harry était tout rouge et ses yeux ne le regardaient pas vraiment, tant il était embarrassé. Sans doute avait-il pensé essuyer un refus. Mais comment lui dire non, songea Draco. Comme lui dire non, alors qu'il était si gentil et attentionné avec lui, si prévenant… et si beau, aussi. C'étaient ses incroyables yeux verts qui lui avaient arraché une réponse positive, qu'il avait regrettée aussitôt, alors que le visage de l'avocat s'illuminait de bonheur.

Il n'aurait pas dû, et il le savait. Mais il avait été pris de cours, et puis…

Le lendemain, il lui dirait qu'il était occupé.

Et si jamais il retentait, il lui répèterait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, se disait Draco en avalant ses pâtes. Même pas besoin de baisser les yeux et se regarder pour s'en convaincre.

Oui, demain, il lui dirait ça.

**OoO**

Harry l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant français. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de France, des années auparavant, elle avait déjà remangé ce genre de cuisine, mais jamais dans des établissements aussi classes que celui-là. Elle avait été très surprise en découvrant sa devanture, n'en revenant pas que l'avocat l'emmène dans un endroit pareil. Après tout, elle n'était que secrétaire, et même si elle était plutôt élégante, sa tenue ne correspondait en rien à ce restaurant. Les femmes autour d'elle étaient bien mieux habillées, en ce vendredi soir, qu'Elladora ne le serait jamais.

L'avocat avait été occupé toute la journée, et au bout d'un moment, Elladora avait pensé qu'il avait oublié son invitation. Mais en fin d'après-midi, il était passé la voir à son bureau et lui avait glissé qu'il était venu en voiture et qu'il sortirait un peu avant elle, l'attendant au parking au sous-sol de l'immeuble, non loin de la sortie. Sur le coup, elle avait été tentée de refuser. De lui expliquer.

Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle en connaissait des tonnes, des excuses. Elle en avait des réserves et des réserves, inépuisables. Elle avait appris à mentir, à excuser chacun de ses pas et chacun de ses mots. Elle avait appris à dire non.

Mais à ce moment-là…

Elle n'avait pas su.

Elladora s'était senti fondre devant les yeux verts et l'air timide de Harry. Comme souvent, quand un homme qui lui plaisait lui proposait un verre, un dîner, une soirée. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, qu'elle ne faisait que se donner un peu de répit. Qu'à un moment donné, elle lui dirait que cela ne pouvait pas durer et alors elle sortirait sa batterie d'excuses aussi bidons que solides, et ça passerait.

En réalité, elle avait beau afficher un air froid, réservé, presque hautain, tant elle était orgueilleuse et fermée aux autres, Elladora perdait tout quand elle se retrouvait devant un homme séduisant qui la draguait. Alors qu'une fois chez elle, tous ses atours jetés au sol, la secrétaire repensait à tous les évènements de la journée, les analysait, les décortiquait, et finissait par se convaincre qu'elle faisait connerie sur connerie. Elle se disait qu'elle devait y remédier et tout rejeter en bloc. Et puis…

Et puis, elle cédait.

Parce que quand Harry la regardait avec ces yeux-là, si plein de bonnes intentions, elle ne pouvait plus lui résister.

Et Harry avait été un véritable gentleman. Il lui avait tenu la porte, attendant galamment qu'elle entre, lui avait payé un repas complet sans jamais essayer de la détourner de son choix, bien qu'il ne soit pas des plus onéreux, et l'avocat lui avait même proposé de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Sa conversation était agréable et intéressante, tout ne tournait pas autour de son travail et son humour n'avait rien de lourd ni de vulgaire. Même ses gestes étaient chastes : il ne chercha jamais à lui prendre la main ou de l'effleurer, préférant peut-être la séduire d'une tout autre manière.

Et c'était bon, dans un sens. C'était bon de ne pas être qu'un objet mais une véritable personne, d'attiser un véritable intérêt chez cet homme trop bien pour elle, de le voir si charmant avec elle…

L'espace d'une soirée, il l'avait fait rêver.

Mais il fallait que cela cesse.

Absolument.

Nous étions lundi, et comme quasiment tous les lundis, Elladora manqua d'arriver en retard, courant dans les couloirs du métro. Elle avait eu du mal à se lever : la veille, elle avait dû se rendre chez des amis et elle était rentrée un peu tard, elle qui était si habituée à se coucher tôt. Elle avait remis ses chaussures à talons trop hauts et avait véritablement manqué de se tordre la cheville en dévalant les escaliers. Ç'aurait été sans doute la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver, mais les talons, elle aimait ça. Cela la rendait plus femme, mettant ses jambes et sa silhouette en valeur.

Comme toujours, Weasley et Delacour étaient arrivés les premiers, ponctuels au possible. Puis, Hermione avait suivi. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots : apparemment, elle avait aperçu son ex le samedi après-midi alors qu'elle faisait quelques courses en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie, et cela lui avait porté un coup au cœur. Hermione lui demanda un peu comment ça se passait, si ça marchait toujours entre eux. Elle l'avait mauvaise, semblait-il. Elladora hésita à lui en parler, à lui dire que la nouvelle compagne de son ex était sur le point d'accoucher et que son ami n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux.

À ce moment-là, Harry arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer Hermione qu'elle partit dans son bureau. Perplexe, il la regarda partir puis lança un regard légèrement désespéré à Elladora qui retint un sourire amusé.

« On parlait de son ex.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu le connais. Un souci ?

- Elle l'a vu avec sa copine. Elle me demandait comment ça se passait.

- Je vois. Ça doit pas être simple pour elle. Pour vous non plus, d'ailleurs…

- Je fais avec. Je ne me mêle pas de ces histoires, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais Hermione a du mal à tourner la page et ça se comprend.

- Oui. Bon, je vais à mon bureau. À plus tard ! »

Et il quitta la pièce pour rentrer dans son propre bureau. Vaguement, Elladora se demanda si Harry avait été déçu ou content de ce repas, et s'il referait des avances.

Quelque part en elle, elle espéra que oui.

Quelque part en lui, il espérait que non.

**OoO**

Son téléphone sonna dans le salon. Aussitôt, Draco sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette, en mit une autre autour de sa tête, puis enfila ses chaussons avant de quitter la salle de bain. Gelé, il se précipita dans le couloir et se rua vers le salon, s'essuya nerveusement la main et décrocha.

« Allô Dray ? C'est Blaise ! Tu vas bien ? »

L'espace d'un instant, un soulagement sans nom le traversa. Il avait craint que ce soit Harry, car à vrai dire, il était bien le seul à prendre la peine de l'appeler chez lui, ayant pris conscience au fil de leurs rendez-vous que le blond était quelqu'un de casanier. Les autres l'appelaient sur son téléphone portable, par habitude.

« Oui, ça va. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Bah ouais, discuter, pourquoi ? T'es occupé ?

- Disons que je sors de la douche et là, tout de suite, j'ai autre chose à faire que te parler.

- Ah je vois ! Bon, heu, je viens te chercher à dix-neuf heures ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu viens me chercher ? »

Si la première question l'avait pris au dépourvu, la seconde sembla vraiment étonner son ami qui marqua un silence. Draco se mordilla les lèvres en se disant qu'il aurait dû répondre autrement. Mais il avait été pris au dépourvu : il s'était levé tard, il avait ses courses à faire et tout un tas de choses encore.

« Peut-être parce que ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus ? Quoi, t'as un truc de prévu ce soir ? Tu te fais un ciné' ?

- Oui, il y a ce film de…

- On y va ensemble ? »

N'avait-il donc pas mieux à faire que de l'inviter au cinéma ? N'avait-il donc pas déjà assez à faire avec sa compagne qui venait d'accoucher ? À moins qu'il n'ait envie de fuir sa petite famille l'espace d'une soirée, mais à vrai dire, même avec un bébé dans sa vie, il ne sortait quasiment jamais sans la mère de son enfant.

Draco retint un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Non, désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'as fini, Blaise, sérieusement… J'ai pas le droit de passer une soirée tranquille ?

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

- Tout de suite les grands mots…

- T'as un mec ? »

Blaise le connaissait définitivement trop bien. Il connaissait ses petites habitudes, il savait à quel point il pouvait être casanier, et à moins d'avoir envie d'aller au cinéma, Draco ne sortait jamais de chez lui le soir quand il était en week-end.

« Et si c'était le cas ?

- C'est qui, ce mec ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si, ça me regarde. C'est qui ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? »

Draco faillit lui raccrocher au nez. Comme à chaque fois que Blaise découvrait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En général, il en avait pour des heures, au téléphone ou face à face, Blaise lui faisant subir un interrogatoire presque intime, dérangeant. Il voulait connaître chaque détail, et la plupart du temps, c'était un moment difficile que Draco ne cherchait même pas à éviter. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de fuir son ami.

« Blaise, j'ai pas le temps de te parler, il faut que…

- J'en ai rien à foutre. C'est qui ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? T'as intérêt à me répondre, Draco, sinon je débarque chez toi dans la journée.

- Débarque si t'as envie. J'ai rien à te dire.

- T'as rien à me dire ?

- Non. J'ai un copain, point.

- Il sait ? »

Quelque chose en lui se referma. Il sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler s'effriter. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, de toute manière. Avec lui, mais avec les autres, aussi. Ceux qui savaient.

Depuis le temps, Draco ne faisait même plus attention aux mots qu'il employait. Et ceux qu'il ne prononçait pas.

« Non, il ne sait pas.

- Ah. Donc vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble.

- Donc tu n'as pas à te déplacer cette après-midi. Bonne journée. »

Et Draco raccrocha. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui avait donné la force de faire ce geste. Il se demanda sérieusement si Blaise allait vraiment passer le voir. Enfin, de toute manière, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait qu'à appeler Harry et s'arranger avec lui. Il était hors de questions que lui et Blaise se rencontrent. Son ami n'aurait rien fait, rien dit, mais les choses auraient été plus compliquées.

Cela faisait déjà un mois. Un mois qu'il fréquentait Harry, ou plutôt, qu'il sortait avec lui, si on pouvait parler ainsi. À vrai dire, leur toute première sortie à deux datait d'environ un mois, et entre la timidité de Harry, son travail et l'attitude de Draco, entre l'envie, l'angoisse et le rejet, il avait fallu un bon mois pour le brun pour se décider à l'embrasser, alors qu'ils étaient allés voir un film au cinéma. Jusque-là, leurs rapports n'avaient pas dépassé quelques effleurements, sa main sur son bras ou dans la sienne. Avec ce premier baiser, les choses avaient basculé.

Et depuis, ils sortaient ensemble.

C'était étrange de penser ces mots. Personne n'était au courant au cabinet, tous deux souhaitaient être discrets, et quelques soirs dans la semaine, voire même les week-ends, Harry l'invitait à dîner ou l'emmenait au cinéma, ayant rapidement compris que Draco adorait ça. Enfin, Elladora, plutôt. Et bien qu'une relation simple et presque naturelle se soit nouée entre eux, au fil de leurs rendez-vous, la culpabilité croissait en Draco au fil des jours.

Il lui mentait.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il lui mentait.

Qu'il se présentait à lui en jupe et chemisier, le visage maquillé à outrance, qu'il élevait la voix pour qu'elle paraisse moins rauque…

Qu'il se faisait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Un homme.

Car il aurait beau lutter, il aurait beau s'habiller en femme, porter des sous-vêtements féminins, peinturlurer son visage et laisser pousser ses cheveux, une fois nu, il était et resterait un homme, avec un pénis et des couilles. C'était une réalité qu'il tentait de gommer la journée mais qui lui revenait en pleine figure une fois rentré chez lui, quand il n'y avait plus personne pour le regarder et que son corps masculin et sale se dévoilait à ses yeux.

Draco était une abomination. Et il le savait.

Et quand Harry découvrirait la vérité, que la femme qu'il draguait et avec laquelle il sortait depuis un mois était un homme, il deviendrait fou de colère, de dégoût.

Mais en deux mois, Draco n'avait jamais trouvé la force de lui dire la vérité ou bien de lui mentir. Enfin, si, il lui avait menti, comme cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Pas dans celui qu'il aurait dû suivre. Il aurait dû faire cesser toute cette mascarade, le quitter, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il n'entrevoyait pas de relations avec lui. Lui raconter les mêmes bobards, ceux qui marchaient toujours…

Et il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que Harry était pile le genre d'hommes qui le faisait rêver, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de briser ses espoirs, et surtout, il était tellement attentionné, prévenant et si peu lourd et envahissant que tout semblait naturel entre eux. Comme si ça allait de soit. Harry le faisait rêver, c'était… presque comme s'il était fait pour lui.

Sa manière de le regarder, de lui faire des compliments, de lui dire qu'elle était belle, taquinant son caractère et oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas elle quand ils étaient ensemble.

Draco le savait déjà, il était en train de tomber bêtement amoureux de ce jeune avocat plein de vie et si ouvert sur le monde, bien plus que ses collègues au cabinet. Il savait aussi qu'il ne faisait que se donner un peu de répit et que la chute serait douloureuse.

Mais c'était bon.

Juste bon, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, qui vous appelait le soir, qui vous envoyait des messages dans la journée, qui vous invitait à sortir et qui ne poussait pas trop loin quand il sentait que vous étiez fatigué.

Alors plutôt que mettre un terme à leur relation, comme il aurait déjà dû le faire, Draco retourna dans la salle de bain, frigorifié, pour s'essuyer convenablement et s'habiller. Il mit un temps fou à se maquiller, s'y reprenant à deux fois. Le ravalement de façade était toujours compliqué quand il sortait le week-end, surtout quand il devait voir Harry dans la journée. Il devait être aussi appliqué qu'en semaine, mais surtout, Draco vivait dans la crainte d'être découvert. C'était même pire qu'au cabinet, car dans le fond, il voyait bien peu les avocats, alors que quand il sortait, Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et pourrait facilement tout découvrir.

Et ce serait une catastrophe sans nom.

Si cela arrivait, il devrait quitter son boulot et en chercher un autre. Il ferait à nouveau jouer ses relations, comme Blaise ou un autre, pour essayer de trouver un travail qui lui permettrait d'être habillé en femme du matin au soir sans que personne ne le découvre. C'était toujours compliqué à trouver. Draco ne prenait pas d'hormones, son visage était naturellement androgyne, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas une femme. Il fallait se maquiller, se coiffer, s'habiller pour donner l'illusion, et le blond refusait de vivre avec une étiquette de « travelo » autour du cou.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

C'était trop honteux.

Personne ne savait, à part ses amis proches. Il y avait Blaise, qui l'avait fait entrer au cabinet, Pansy, Théodore, et quelques autres. Ces trois-là étaient les seuls à l'avoir déjà côtoyé en femme et à être capables de sortir avec lui ainsi travesti, même si c'était extrêmement rare. C'était compliqué pour eux. Ils avaient honte. Ils étaient un peu comme lui, ils se sentaient épiés, comme si tout le monde savait qu'ils bouffaient avec un travelo et que ça les poursuivrait toute leur vie.

Draco était une honte à lui tout seul. Non pas parce qu'il s'éclatait à s'habiller en femme.

Mais parce qu'il vivait comme ça.

Parce qu'il était une femme, à l'intérieur de lui. Une femme qui aimait les hommes, qui se laissait dominer et protéger par eux.

Une femme avec un pénis qui jouait la comédie chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Sa vie était un mensonge perpétuel.

Même quand il sortait en homme, Draco mentait. Il avait alors l'impression d'être un grand livre ouvert où chacun pouvait y lire ses pensées les plus intimes. Son amour pour les hommes, pour le sexe anal, sa vie de travesti, ce soulagement qu'il ressentait quand il s'habillait en femme, comme s'il était plus en sécurité avec ces vêtements qu'avec ceux qu'il aurait dû porter… Sortir en homme était devenu intolérable, pour lui, au point qu'il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il était obligé d'aller voir ses amis. Ils étaient ses seules exceptions, d'une part parce qu'ils l'exigeaient, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'aurait su ce qui était le plus gênant : être regardé en l'imaginant avec des vêtements, ou être regardé comme un anormal, un fou.

Mentir le soulageait.

Mais bientôt… il ne pourrait plus mentir. Plus comme ça.

Harry méritait mieux que cette perte de temps.

**OoO**

La note était un peu élevée, ce qui dérangea beaucoup Elladora. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de prendre ce qui lui couterait le moins cher, mais Harry avait la sale manie de l'emmener dans de bons restaurants. En plus, il refusait systématiquement qu'elle paye, même quand elle choisissait le restaurant afin d'en régler la note. C'était son petit côté gentleman, mais c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il gagnait bien sa vie et elle était bien peu exigeante, donc autant lui faire plaisir.

Harry paya donc l'addition, puis ils quittèrent les lieux. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas de costume. En fait, il n'en portait quasiment jamais le week-end. Un jour, il était venu à l'un de leurs rendez-vous dans une tenue un peu plus décontractée, et quand il comprit qu'Elladora ne s'attachait pas à des détails aussi futiles que les tenues qu'il portait le week-end, il avait cessé de jouer à l'avocat guindé. En réalité, Harry était d'un naturel assez étonnant pour un garçon issu d'un si bon milieu. Il était rafraichissant, jeune dans sa tête. Cela dit, Elladora n'avait pas pour autant renoncé à ses tenues élégantes, qui cachaient au mieux son décolleté.

À peine sorti, l'avocat lui attrapa gentiment la main et Elladora se laissa faire. Il avait des mains légèrement plus petites que les siennes, mais plus larges, plus viriles. À vrai dire, Harry n'était pas bien grand, mais c'était dû aux chaussures à talons qu'elle portait et qui le rapetissaient considérablement. Pas plus que pour la différence de taille de leurs mains, celle de leurs corps ne semblait pas le déranger. En général, il plaisantait sur sa petite taille, se faisant à l'idée de tomber sur le charme de personnes plus grandes que lui.

« Bon Dieu, j'ai trop mangé… Ils sont quand même généreux, dans ce restau'…

- Je t'avais prévenu. Allez, dépêche-toi, on va louper la séance si on traîne !

- Oui oui… Doucement Dora, j'ai bossé moi, aujourd'hui…

- Mais si on ne… »

Elle sentit sa main la tirer vers lui, et en l'espace d'un instant, Elladora se retrouva devant lui, son autre main saisissant la sienne. Il avait un léger sourire taquin aux lèvres. La secrétaire se laissa aller à lui répondre, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était légèrement plus haute que lui et qu'il avait une allure presque débraillée comparée à elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui : il n'y avait plus que ses yeux verts qui la regardaient avec une certaine douceur, celle qui existait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

« On a tout le temps pour arriver au cinéma. Et détends-toi un peu, tu es toute crispée…

- Je ne suis pas crispée.

- Si. Tu es tout le temps crispée. Quand je te prends la main, quand je te touche la taille… Je t'angoisse ? »

Son léger sourire en coin était un peu moqueur, un peu taquin. Le genre de sourire un peu canaille qui en disait long. Harry avait raison, dans le fond. Elladora était toujours crispée, stressée, incapable de se détendre même dans ce genre de moment pourtant simple et complice.

« Non. Je suis comme ça.

- Tu peux te détendre avec moi, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Puis, il avança son visage et Elladora sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors que ses paupières s'abaissaient. Quand il sentit sa bouche sur la sienne, il se fit l'effet d'une adolescente vivant son premier béguin. Sauf que Harry et ses baisers étaient bien meilleurs que ça.

Quand il se recula, il lui fit un léger sourire avant de lâcher une de ses mains et caresser sa joue. L'espace d'un instant, Elladora eut peur que ses yeux verts effacent toute cette poudre et qu'il voie derrière son vrai visage, celui qu'elle cachait depuis des années et qu'elle n'assumait plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, dans sa tête.

« Ou peut-être que si, je vais te manger.

- Il y a plus joli que moi à manger.

- Comme qui, par exemple ? »

Ils étaient en train de s'aventurer sur une pente glissante, ou du moins, qu'Elladora espérait la plus savonneuse possible.

« Delacour.

- Oh par pitié, ne me parle pas d'elle… Allons au cinéma.

- Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Elle est refaite de partout !

- Bien sûr que non, elle est tout ce qu'il a de plus…

- Mon parrain est chirurgien esthétique et j'ai suffisamment bossé pour lui pour reconnaître une personne qui est refaite et une personne naturelle. Et j'aime ce qui est naturel. Tu te maquilles un peu trop à mon avis. Tu as un complexe ? Ton nez ?

- Tu n'aimes pas mon nez ?

- Mon ex se maquillait beaucoup les yeux parce qu'elle détestait son nez.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas mon nez… »

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un aveu un peu embarrassant, alors qu'en réalité, Elladora n'avait rien de particulier envers son nez. C'était même la seule chose à peu près potable de son visage. Mais autant le laisser sur cette explication.

La pente se révéla moins glissante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Harry parvenant à mettre fin à la conversation sans heurts pour les emmener au cinéma. Cependant, au cours du trajet, Elladora lui demanda tout de même ce que Delacour avait bien pu changer, c'était une belle femme et elle paraissait pourtant très naturelle. Harry lui répondit sans entrer dans les détails que sa poitrine avait été refaite, cela se voyait non seulement à sa forme sous son chemisier et au creux entre ses seins quand elle portait un décolleté. Ses lèvres étaient un tantinet botoxées, son nez avait été redessiné, il s'en était douté en la voyant et l'avait compris en voyant d'anciennes photos d'elle dans son bureau avec son mari et ses enfants, et il se demandait si elle ne se faisait pas parfois quelques injections sur le visage. Elle allait sur ses trente ans mais Harry se posait des questions, tant elle paraissait jeune. Et puis, elle avait parfois la figure très figée, certains matins. Et quant à ses cheveux, il doutait qu'ils soient si clairs naturellement.

Elladora l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, étonnée par les remarques assez justes de Harry, mais elle s'y connaissait si peu en la matière qu'elle aurait été prête à croire n'importe quoi. Cependant, l'avocat était assez précis quand il décortiquait le physique de l'avocate, sans méchanceté aucune. Il lui répéta qu'il avait vu des transformations bien pires que la sienne et que ces petits recours du bistouri ou à la seringue n'avaient rien de choquant, c'était même assez naturel de nos jours et Fleur avait les moyens de se payer tout ça.

Bizarrement, cette conversation l'apaisa. Elladora avait toujours trouvé son employeuse très belle, presque parfaite, et dans un sens, savoir que tout n'était pas d'origine avait quelque chose de rassurant. Cela dit, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : ces opérations étaient de petites corrections, de petits caprices, Delacour était déjà superbe à la base. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait son cas à elle, même si Harry semblait penser le contraire.

Harry, qui garda sa main dans la sienne durant tout le trajet, et qui l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche au cinéma…

**OoO**

Son jean noir moulait atrocement ses jambes, lui faisant perdre plusieurs grammes en quelques secondes. Et ne parlons même pas de ce pull tout aussi sombre qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus son tee-shirt. Ce n'était pas comme quand il allait au bureau : il y faisait si chaud que Draco aurait pu y passer ses journées en sous-vêtements, tant il était peu frileux, comparé à ses patrons. Mais chez Pansy, il faisait toujours froid. Elle habitait dans un grand immeuble de la région londonienne, au seizième étage, et elle était peut-être un peu trop radine pour augmenter la température de ses radiateurs.

À vrai dire, Draco avait la désagréable impression d'avoir rétréci au lavage. C'était un peu comme s'il ne restait plus que son squelette qu'il avait tant bien que mal habillé dans des couleurs peu voyantes, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention, alors qu'avec son visage si pâle et ses longs cheveux blonds, il ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. De toute manière, quelle que soit sa tenue, Draco était tout bonnement incapable de se faire discret. Tout le monde le regardait, tout le temps. Que ce soit à cause de ses cheveux, de son allure, de son visage… Tout le monde le regardait, sans arrêt.

On l'épiait.

Dans le métro, à l'épicerie, chez le docteur, dans l'ascenseur… Partout.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il passait la majorité de son temps chez lui. Pourtant, il n'avait guère le choix ce soir-là. Vu qu'il avait refusé de sortir avec Blaise la veille au soir, il ne pouvait guère lui refuser cette soirée chez Pansy, même s'il travaillait le lendemain. Il ne se sentait pas très rassuré, à la fois parce qu'il allait devoir sortir comme ça, alors qu'il faisait même ses courses habillé en femme, et en plus, il y aurait beaucoup de monde. Et Blaise ne manquerait pas d'essayer de le cuisiner.

Nerveusement, Draco alla enfiler ses chaussures avant de mettre son manteau. Il vérifia dans ses poches s'il avait bien tout ce qu'il fallait, à savoir sa carte de transport et son téléphone portable. Avant de sortir, le blond attrapa son baladeur MP3, puis il ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Enfin, il quitta son immeuble et, regardant l'heure à sa montre, pressa le pas vers son arrêt de bus. Et comme souvent, ayant toujours du mal à quitter son appartement en temps en heure, il se retrouva à courir après le véhicule pour le rattraper et ne pas attendre un temps infini sous l'abribus. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de talons vertigineux aux pieds, mais il manqua tout de même se casser la figure.

Le trajet fut court mais bien plus difficile que d'habitude. D'autant plus que le bus était bondé, malgré l'heure, et à plusieurs reprises, Draco effleura d'autres passagers, s'attirant certains regards agacés. Ou plutôt étonnés, comme le ferait n'importe qui bousculé dans les transports en commun, et plutôt que de répondre aux légers sourires qu'on lui faisait quand il s'excusait, il baissait la tête. Il était comme une petite souris cherchant un trou où se cacher, sentant tous les regards des passagers posés sur lui, le décortiquant des pieds à la tête. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il eut même des nausées, à la fin du trajet. Et quand il sortit, après seulement quelques arrêts, pour aller prendre le métro, Draco se sentit légèrement mieux, avant de sentir à nouveau l'angoisse lui étreindre les tripes quand il descendit dans la bouche de métro.

Forcément, comme d'habitude, il se retrouva à courir pour ne pas louper la rame. C'était ça où attendre, et vu qu'il aurait encore un autre bus à prendre avant d'arriver chez Pansy, il valait mieux ne pas louper son métro. Déjà que le trajet était horriblement long, avec tous ces gens dans les wagons, leurs regards, leurs voix, leurs odeurs…

Il parvint miraculeusement à sauter dans un wagon, et encore essoufflé de sa précédente course, il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre. Puis, le dos contre une porte, il leva le nez à la recherche d'une place assise, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer en gare, un vieil homme se leva de son siège. Aussitôt, Draco s'y installa, sa respiration faisant un bruit de tous les diables.

Quand la rame arriva dans la station, mécaniquement, des voyageurs levèrent le nez pour voir à quel arrêt ils étaient. Draco en fit de même, davantage pour compter les arrêts qu'il lui resterait, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Il capta le mouvement de tête des voyageurs assis devant lui. Et un voyageur en particulier.

Draco sentit son corps se liquéfier sur place alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient d'horreur.

Harry était là.

Assis juste en face de lui.

Les yeux levés vers le schéma de la ligne de métro qu'il examina quelques secondes.

Draco fut comme pétrifié. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains devenaient moites et tremblotantes. Tout son corps se tendit et il crut vraiment qu'il allait faire sur lui, tant la peur et la panique embrouillaient son esprit, ravageant tout sur son passage.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut s'enfuir. Se lever, quitter le wagon. Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, alors que la rame freinait sur les rails pour finalement s'arrêter. Le blond pria pour que Harry ne le voie pas, qu'il se contente de baisser les yeux sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire, et surtout, qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

Mais c'était trop demander.

Et quand le brun balaya mécaniquement la rame des yeux et qu'ils tombèrent sur lui, Draco sentit quelque chose en lui se compresser, s'écraser… Il se sentit mourir sur place alors que la stupeur prenait peu à peu place sur le visage de cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux bien malgré lui, sans même s'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il crut se mettre à pleurer quand son regard le parcourut de haut en bas, le visage soudain plus pâle et de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

La sonnerie de fermeture des portes retentit. Aussitôt, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet, Draco bondit sur ses pieds et se rua à l'extérieur, les portes claquant dans son dos alors qu'il remontait le quai. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux embués, à deux doigts d'exploser, Draco grimpa les escaliers pour changer de quai, priant pour que Harry n'ait pas la même idée. Ses jambes lourdes et douloureuses peinaient à le porter, et après avoir lutté contre la honte d'être ainsi vu changer de quai, il fondit en larmes de l'autre côté, ne pouvant plus se battre contre tous ces sentiments d'humiliation, de colère et de peur qui se bousculaient en lui.

Durant deux longues minutes, il pria tous les Dieux du ciel que Harry ne soit pas dans la rame qui arrivait. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, il hoquetait comme un bébé, et c'était comme si le monde autour de lui, si hostile et si sombre, se refermait sur son corps. Quand Draco entra dans la rame, se séchant les yeux avec un mouchoir, le visage écarlate et gêné au possible, il continua d'espérer que son petit ami n'essaierait pas de le revoir. Atteindre sa station de métro fut un véritable soulagement, et quand il fut dans le bus, il se sentait bêtement plus rassuré. Comme si Harry ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il eut la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon. À peine eût-il fermé la porte et tourné ses verrous qu'il sentit un poids énorme lui tomber dessus, l'écrasant contre le sol. Draco se laissa piteusement glisser contre la porte et se remit à pleurer.

Plus tard, il se dirait que sa réaction avait été trop excessive. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette manière-là, qu'il n'aurait pas dû fondre en larmes et ainsi s'enfermer, refusant de répondre au téléphone alors que Blaise devait s'inquiéter. Et peut-être même Harry. Il avait coupé son téléphone, le débranchant de la prise, et au bout d'un moment, il avait même éteint son portable.

À ce moment-là, il verrait que Harry avait essayé de le joindre six fois.

Et le lendemain, quand il allumerait son téléphone à l'heure où il aurait normalement dû se lever pour aller travailler, il verrait que l'avocat avait encore essayé de l'appeler une dizaine de fois avant de laisser tomber.

**OoO**

Il n'était pas allé bosser. Elladora était restée à la maison plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité : Harry avait découvert la vérité, sans doute en parlerait-il à ses collègues, et s'il ne le faisait pas, les choses ne manqueraient pas de se détériorer. Sans doute jouerait-il avec lui, parce qu'Elladora l'avait trahie, parce qu'au fond de lui Harry devait se sentir humilié comme jamais.

Et comme lui en vouloir ? Il était tombé sous le charme d'un homme qui se faisait passer pour une femme, il l'avait dragué, il lui avait tenu la main, il l'avait embrassée, même… Il avait embrassé un homme. Un travelo.

Elladora s'était jouée de lui, elle lui avait menti sur toute la ligne.

Comment se sentait-il ? Sale, trahi, humilié ? Éprouvait-il de la colère à son encontre ? Essaierait-il de la virer du cabinet ? Croyait-il qu'elle avait essayé de le piéger ?

Draco avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il avait appris à gérer tout ça, ses histoires d'amour qui déconnaient systématiquement, ces types qui le rejetaient quand ils découvraient le pot aux roses ou quand ils comprenaient que jamais Draco ne changerait de sexe. Il avait appris à gérer toute cette souffrance qui s'accumulait en lui au fil des années, cette solitude qui serait toujours la sienne car il était définitivement incapable de nouer une relation durable avec quelqu'un et d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était : un être anormal et sale.

Mais la veille, il n'était pas dans un endroit où il se sentait à l'aise. Les transports le rendaient toujours très nerveux, plus que n'importe quel endroit. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis dans le métro, mais une fois habillé en homme et confronté au reste de la population londonienne, une timidité maladive s'emparait de lui et il n'était plus bon à rien, tant il était à fleur de peau.

Et puis…

Une part de sa vie s'était brisée en mille morceaux, la veille. Harry avait tout découvert. Alors Draco allait perdre à la fois son boulot et son homme.

C'était dur.

Il allait falloir trouver autre chose, tout reconstruire… Il n'avait pas le courage de passer outre et d'affronter les difficultés. Il n'en avait jamais été capable. Dans le fond, Draco était quelqu'un de lâche. Et il le savait. Et il vivait avec.

Alors il avait décidé de ne pas aller travailler et de se lamenter chez lui. Blaise l'avait appelé dans la matinée, complètement en panique, n'ayant pas réussi à l'avoir au téléphone depuis la veille. J'ai rencontré Harry sur le chemin hier, alors je suis rentré chez moi et je ne suis pas allé travailler ce matin, lui avait-il dit, la voix basse et un peu honteuse. Sur le coup, Blaise n'avait rien dit, puis il lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'il passe dans la soirée. Draco refusa, il dînait tous les lundis avec ses beaux-parents depuis que sa compagne était enceinte, alors son ami lui promit qu'il serait là le mardi soir, et surtout, qu'il lui trouverait un boulot.

Mais ça pouvait attendre.

Draco n'était pas capable de sortir de chez lui.

Il lui faudrait au moins une semaine pour s'en remettre.

**OoO**

Au moment où avait réalisé qu'il aimait les hommes, Draco avait dix-sept ans. Seul, il avait découvert petit à petit ce que c'était que de fréquenter les hommes, et en dépit de ses inquiétudes, il avait fini par se laisser convaincre : il était gay, et il aurait beau lutter, ce qu'il aimait, lui, c'était les hommes.

Quand ses parents l'avaient appris, le surprenant en compagnie d'un garçon dans sa propre chambre, alors qu'ils étaient censés être encore en voyage, les choses s'étaient très mal passées. Sa mère n'avait pas supporté l'idée que son fils ne vit pas du bon côté et qu'il prenne du plaisir à enculer d'autres hommes, comme elle disait si bien. Son père, lui, avait vu cela comme une attaque personnelle et une humiliation impardonnable.

Les conflits avec ses parents ne cessèrent de croître au fil des mois, au point qu'à sa majorité, Draco quitta l'Angleterre pour tenter des études de droit en France, où il pensait pouvoir s'en tirer seul. Il ne supportait plus toutes ces crises de colère et de larmes, toutes ces critiques, tous ces sous-entendus et toutes ces attaques de sa mère, tous ces mots si crus qui sortaient de sa bouche et toutes ces putains de reproches que son père lui faisait inlassablement. Pour eux, il n'était qu'une traînée, un homme en dessous de tout.

Une ordure.

Alors Draco avait fui, le cœur en morceaux, pensant qu'il serait plus libre une fois à Paris. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait pensé. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le droit n'était pas fait pour lui et que la barrière de la langue, en dépit de son bon niveau, demeurait trop difficile à surmonter, Draco avait commencé à dériver, à s'éclater, à rencontrer des hommes… à vivre sa vie de jeune homosexuel en mal d'amour.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait fait capoter. Ce qui n'avait marché. Pourquoi il avait dérivé ainsi, alors qu'il avait tout pour lui et des espoirs plein la tête.

Quelque chose avait commencé à mal tourner dans sa tête, quand il était à Paris. Peut-être ses histoires d'amour qui ne marchaient jamais, ses parties de jambes en l'air mal protégées, ces ruptures à répétition et son cœur sans cesse piétiné, quand ce n'était pas lui qui écrasait du talon celui des autres.

Et puis, il y avait cet espèce de retournement de situation au lit qui s'était opéré durant son séjour. De dominant, il était passé à dominé. Parce qu'il avait essayé, une fois, et puis ça lui avait bien plu. Au final, au lit, se fichait bien de sa position, s'il y avait du plaisir au bout.

Et puis, il était rentré à Londres, et après un an d'absence, il avait cherché à reprendre contact avec ses parents, qu'il appelait parfois, histoire de garder un lien avec eux. Tout s'était encore très mal passé.

Les choses avaient vraiment commencé à dériver à ce moment-là. Il y avait ces rencontres, malheureuses, ces enfoirés auxquels il s'était attaché, jouant avec eux au jeu du chat et de la souris, au je t'aime moi non plus. Ces types qui, au fil du temps, lui avaient imposé son rôle au lit, parce que Draco était tellement mal dans sa peau, à cause de ses relations avec ses parents et ceux qui avaient été ses amis, qu'il s'était laissé dominer sans jamais rien dire. Et quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans ses relations amoureuses, il était trop tard.

Blessé par ses parents, par ses amis, par ses copains, Draco entra dans un cercle vicieux et sans fin, où il n'était qu'un petit pédé soumis et sans avenir, qui faisait honte depuis des années à ses parents et même à ses proches. Il devint timide, réservé, parlant trop peu de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête et s'enfermant de plus en plus.

À vrai dire, le jeune homme qu'il était alors ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était devenu dépressif. Que perdre petit à petit ce qu'il avait laissé en plan un an auparavant lui faisait énormément de mal, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait tout quitté.

Mais ce qu'il comprit, c'était que tout était de sa faute, à lui et à son homosexualité. Il était un homme qui aimait les hommes, qui éprouvait du plaisir à être dessous, qui aimait sentir un sens aller et venir en lui, et que plutôt que de dominer, c'était lui qui cherchait à être protégé.

Il n'était qu'une ordure. La pire ordure qui soit.

Il haïssait son corps, trop mince, son visage, trop androgyne… Il haïssait chaque parcelle de son être.

Un jour, à bout de nerfs, n'osant même plus sortir de chez lui, Draco commit l'irréparable. Il squattait à l'époque l'appartement d'un de ses copains qui vivait en colocation avec sa petite sœur et son mec. Personne n'était là, le couple étant parti en week-end tandis que son mec bossait. Sans réfléchir, ne sachant plus quoi faire, Draco était entré dans la chambre du couple, à la base pour faire un brin de ménage. Sur le lit défait, parmi d'autres vêtements, traînaient un chemisier un peu froissé et une jupe longue noire. Sans réfléchir, la tête en vrac, Draco s'était déshabillé avant de les enfiler. Puis, il se regarda dans le miroir.

Sur le coup, il se trouva franchement ridicule. Il faillit tout arracher. Mais plutôt que de tout retirer, il ôta le chemisier, enfila un soutien-gorge dont il bourra les bonnets avec du Sopalin. Ridicule, au possible, il était allé dans la salle de bain et s'était amusé à se maquiller. Il avait les cheveux aux épaules, à l'époque.

Et devant ses yeux, son visage se métamorphosa. Draco devint une femme. Cette vision le perturba grandement, au point qu'il resta planté là, devant son miroir, comme un idiot, à se regarder. Son maquillage était raté et trop coloré, mais il transformait son visage. Il n'était plus le même. Et après la surprise vint l'horreur. De ce qu'il avait fait à son visage, de ce qu'il avait mis sur lui, et de ces étranges sentiments qu'il avait ressentis. Cet espèce de soulagement, de bien-être… d'apaisement.

Draco trouva un boulot dans un supermarché qui lui permit de se payer un loyer de quoi se nourrir. Le reste fut une lente progression, des petites étapes qu'il franchit une à une, à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette espèce de dépression qui le poursuivait depuis son retour, à moins qu'elle ne soit là depuis déjà longtemps. Il commença à s'acheter des vêtements de femme, qu'il mit dans son placard sans oser les porter, puis il les enfila et traîna avec chez lui. Puis vint l'étape maquillage, et quand il sut bien mettre en valeur ses traits, le jeune homme osa sortir ainsi accoutré.

La première fois qu'il le fit, il alla dans un supermarché. Il était tout simplement terrifié. Mais il ne sortait quasiment plus de chez lui, sauf pour aller bosser, et même sur son lieu de travail, il se sentait mal dans sa peau, épié, comme si ses clients et collègues attendaient le moindre faux pas de sa part pour lui sauter dessus. Et puis, Draco avait besoin de savoir. Ce que ça faisait. Si cette sensation d'être protégé, en sécurité dans ces vêtements, quand il était chez lui, se vérifiait aussi à l'extérieur.

On le regarda. Oui. Mais pas comme quelqu'un de différent. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il était un homme, et bien qu'il ait eu la sensation de brûler sous les regards des autres, cela lui fit moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un peu comme si ces vêtements et ce maquillage le protégeaient des autres et de cette réalité qu'il peinait à affronter.

Au cours de ces semaines, Draco s'était fait à l'idée qu'il aimait les hommes, qu'il aimait être dessous, qu'il avait toujours eu un rôle de femme dans ses relations en dépit de son caractère, et surtout, qu'être une femme aux yeux des autres lui apportait un étrange sentiment d'apaisement.

Plus tard, il admettrait qu'il aurait aimé être une femme à part entière. Qu'il aurait aimé cesser de mentir, cesser de cacher ses parties intimes derrière des sous-vêtements peu adaptés et de remplir systématiquement avec des mouchoirs ou du tissu ses soutiens-gorge rembourrés.

Si ses amis vécurent très mal les transformations de leur ami, ne parvenant pas à lutter contre ses lubies et sa manière de se vêtir quand il sortait dehors, ses parents furent sans doute ceux qui réagirent le plus mal. Surtout son père, en fait. Sa mère pleura et le supplia d'arrêter tout ça. Elle lui demanda pardon pour tout, elle se fichait qu'il se tape des mecs, mais par pitié, qu'il cesse de se travestir, qu'il soit un homme, un vrai… Quant à son père, il avait refusé de lui parler. Et même de le voir.

La seule chose qu'il avait faite pour lui, et non des moindres, ce fut de lui offrir de nouveaux papiers. Draco n'aurait su dire comment il s'y était pris, mais il obtint un nouveau certificat de naissance et un passeport au nom d'Elladora Black. Quand il reçut les papiers chez lui, dans une grande enveloppe dont l'adresse était écrite de la main de son père, le jeune homme ne sut quoi faire, à part fondre en larmes.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Si son père acceptait sa différence ou s'il ne voulait tout simplement plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Au fond de lui, il préféra croire que son père le voulait plus heureux.

C'était plus facile à vivre.

**OoO**

La journée semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer. Draco avait passé son temps chez lui à faire du ménage, regarder la télévision et glander un peu sur son ordinateur, sans parvenir à se fixer définitivement sur une activité. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis la veille tant il se sentait mal. Il regrettait presque que Blaise ne puisse pas passer chez lui. Il l'aurait disputé mais au moins il n'aurait pas été seul.

Il n'aimait pas être seul, dans ce genre de moment. Blaise était son meilleur ami quand ils étaient jeunes, il avait cessé de l'être quand Draco lui avait avoué son homosexualité et qu'il avait mal réagi, le rejetant dans un premier temps, puis tolérant sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit l'Angleterre. Quand le blond était revenu en Angleterre et que son état avait commencé à se détériorer de façon irrémédiable, Blaise avait réalisé tout ce qu'il avait pu perdre en le fuyant et toutes les souffrances qu'il endurait depuis des années.

Leur amitié n'avait plus été la même, mais il s'était fait plus présent. Draco n'aurait su dire pourquoi il continuait à s'accrocher à lui et à prendre autant soin de lui. Il l'avait tout de même fait entré dans son cabinet et ils avaient bossé un an ensemble. D'autant plus que Draco ne lui apportait pas grand-chose. Depuis des années, il vivait avec cette espèce de réserve, craignant qu'un jour Blaise ne l'abandonne. Il aurait bien raison de le laisser tomber, Draco ne lui apportait rien de bon, de toute façon.

Et ce soir-là, il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui. Juste histoire de se changer les idées, l'écouter parler, manger un morceau avec lui. Et peut-être le laisser le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait parfois quand il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Blaise était maladroit, mais gentil. Profondément gentil.

Il était vingt heures passé et il mourrait de faim. Si Blaise était là, il serait déjà en train de préparer à manger pour les nourrir. Draco n'avait jamais vraiment su cuisiner, contrairement à son ami. Mais bon, vu que Draco était très difficile, les repas n'étaient jamais très élaborés. Mais au moins, il était là.

Bon Dieu, il avait tellement besoin de voir quelqu'un…

On sonna à la porte. Etonné, Draco hésita quelques secondes à se lever, et ne le fit vraiment qu'en entendant une seconde sonnerie. C'était typiquement Blaise, ça. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le blond se leva en se disant que son ami s'était au final décidé à passer le voir après son dîner. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il s'en alla ouvrir la porte.

Pour la refermer aussitôt. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine envoyant le visiteur planté devant sa porte, et bien qu'il fût rapide, Harry eut le temps de placer son pied dans l'entrebâillement. Bordel, mais comment avait-il fait ?! Il savait où il habitait, évidemment, il était déjà venu le chercher, mais comment était-il entré ? Comment avait-il su que c'était son appartement ? Il y avait bien sa boite aux lettres, mais ils étaient six sur le palier… Avait-il sonné à tous les appartements avant d'arriver là ?

« D… Putain, laisse-moi entrer !

- Rentre chez toi ! Dégage !

- Hors de question ! Laisse-moi… »

Et Harry poussa un grand coup, faisant reculer Draco qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, ses mains tremblant de panique.

« Entrer ! »

Aussitôt, l'avocat fut chez lui. Son monde parut rétrécir alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Draco ne sut quoi faire. Il était mal habillé, les cheveux à peine coiffés et même pas maquillé. De toute façon, il n'espérait la visite de personne, et surtout pas de lui. Le blond pâlit face à l'expression énervée et crispée de Harry, une expression qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue, lui de nature si calme et polie.

D'un coup, Harry s'avança vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Aussitôt, Draco posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais il fut brutalement coupé dans son élan. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et son corps se pétrifia quand il sentit une main lui empoigner les parties génitales. Il était comme une statue de pierre, n'osant bouger, tétanisé. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer quand Harry se recula légèrement, le visage stupéfait, pour baisser ses yeux vers sa main, qui le tenait toujours.

« Putain, t'es vraiment un mec… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il en avait subi, des humiliations. Mais celle-là, il n'y avait encore jamais eu droit.

Draco se pinça les lèvres alors que Harry retirait sa main et se décollait de lui. Il ne semblait vraiment pas en revenir et avait toujours cette expression énervée sur le visage. Le blond, lui, resta contre le mur, ne sachant que faire.

On ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Jamais.

Même les plus pourris ne lui avaient jamais fait ça…

Nerveusement, Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis il explosa.

« Putain mais pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!

- Je…

- Tu m'as menti ! Nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant dans le métro ?! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, bordel ?! »

Alors, ce fut au tout de Draco d'exploser, entourant son torse de ses bras, comme pour se protéger.

« Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi, Harry ? Tu voulais que je te dise quoi, que je suis un travelo ? Salut chéri, tu vas bien ? Au fait, je suis un mec et pas une gonzesse, tu viens, on va bouffer ?

- Au moins tu aurais été honnête ! Essaie d'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti hier !

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu me vois te dire ça ?! Regarde-toi, Harry, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Ca te fait chier que je sois un mec et pas une femme, je t'ai trompé et ça t'emmerde ! T'aurais réagi comment si je t'avais tout avoué ? Tu m'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts, peut-être ?!

- Oui ça m'emmerde, parce que tu m'as menti ! Si t'avais été honnête, les choses auraient été différentes !

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait été différent ?

- Déjà, je t'aurais dit que j'étais bisexuel. »

Un silence suivit, le temps que l'information fasse le chemin dans son cerveau en ébullition. Draco se calma instantanément.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Ensuite, je t'aurais dit que les transsexuels, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre quand ils ont changé de sexe, mais visiblement, ça, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je t'aurais dit aussi que je m'en fous que tu t'habilles en homme ou en femme, pour moi tu restes exactement la même personne. Je suis de ceux qui n'aiment pas un sexe mais une personne. »

Son visage s'était apaisé, mais il avait toujours ce pli soucieux sur le front. Cela paraissait lui en coûter de lui dire ça, comme ça, comme s'il lui crachait une vérité à la figure. Draco avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était… surréaliste.

Harry, ce jeune avocat si talentueux et si gentil ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire tous ces mots, qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre un jour…

« Et peut-être qu'après t'avoir dit tout ça, je t'aurais embrassé. Mais vu que là t'es en train de pleurer, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco réalisa qu'effectivement il pleurait. C'était ridicule, terriblement ridicule, mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telles paroles, et depuis la veille, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Harry se jouait-il de lui ? Était-ce une façon de se venger ? Non, il ne serait pas assez mauvais pour ça. Et si…

Le brun se rapprocha de lui. Draco était toujours contre le mur et il ne sut quoi faire en le voyant venir vers lui.

« Écoute… Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je pense… que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, mais visiblement, toute cette histoire te fait du mal. Je ne dirai rien à personne, je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie, et au bureau, j'ai dit que tu étais malade et que tu m'avais appelé pour me prévenir. J'essaie pas non plus de me venger de toi ou ce genre de conneries. Ok, t'es un mec, j'ai tenu la main à un mec et je l'ai même embrassé. Je m'en fous. Je suis prêt à sortir dehors avec toi habillé en homme, à te tenir la main, à t'embrasser dans la rue, et même à te présenter à ma famille, quelle que soit ta tenue… Mais ce qui m'a mis hors de moi, c'est que toi, tu m'ais menti. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été aussi bien avec quelqu'un, on a déjà parlé ensemble de l'homosexualité…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que… tu étais bi.

- Non, parce que ç'aurait pu te faire peur. Enfin bref… Je m'attendais à autre chose venant de toi. Je pensais que tu aurais davantage confiance en moi, même si ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on sort ensemble. Ça m'a blessé. Surtout que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone.

- J'avais peur. Je pensais… »

Le blond ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard. Le geste vague de sa main résumait tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Et Harry parut comprendre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. »

Ces mots furent difficiles à prononcer. Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix et ses yeux demeuraient fixés au sol. Il était à deux doigts de craquer à nouveau.

« J'imagine. Excuse-moi, mais je me suis senti tellement…

- T'es pas normal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que… je ne te dégoute pas. Tu devrais me crier dessus, m'insulter, ou… ou me frapper ? Je sais pas, mais…

- On t'a déjà frappé ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il préféra serrer les dents et ravaler ses souvenirs, mais Harry pensa autrement. Il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

N'avoue jamais tes faiblesses, lui disait Blaise. Cela donne plus de raisons aux hommes de te briser…

« On t'a déjà frappé ?

- Oui.

- Parce que t'es un homme qui s'habille en femme ?

- Oui.

- C'est arrivé souvent ?

- Oui…

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te frapper ? »

Il ferma les yeux.

Les coups n'étaient pas forcément ce qui faisait le plus mal. Mais oui, il y avait pensé, un court instant, car la dernière fois qu'un homme avait levé la main sur lui, c'était un type bien et haut placé.

« Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. Bien… Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu avant, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent, et qu'à moins que tu n'intentes à ma vie, je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies ça dans la tête. Alors maintenant, tu vas te calmer, te moucher et te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Après ça, on parlera de nous, d'accord ?

- Il y a encore un « nous » ? »

Cette question parut le prendre au dépourvu. Puis, Harry sourit. Le genre de sourire qui l'avait toujours fait craquer, un peu doux, un peu timide. Draco sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues quand il ferma les yeux, tandis que le visage de Harry se rapprochait du sien. Quand sa bouche rencontra la sienne, sa main glissant sur sa joue humide, Draco crut être au paradis.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un baiser léger, leurs lèvres se touchant délicatement, ou avec le goût particulier du rouge à lèvres. Draco savait que Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça, d'où la rareté de leurs baisers passionnés. Mais cette fois-ci, plus rien ne semblait le déranger, et le blond put enfin goûter à la suavité de ses baisers, leur voracité, et à la tendresse de ses mains qui caressaient ses joues, sans être embarrassées par de la poudre.

Harry embrassait divinement bien.

Et être contre lui était divinement bon…

**OoO**

Delacour était arrivée avec cinq minutes de retard de son déjeuner avec son mari. Depuis le matin, elle était d'une humeur exécrable, et forcément, elle se défoula allègrement sur Elladora. Cette dernière prit le parti de rester calme le temps que les foudres de sa patronne cessent de pleuvoir sur elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand Delacour n'eut plus rien à lui reprocher, la secrétaire lui proposa un café. Excédée, l'avocate fonça dans son bureau en l'exigeant le plus rapidement possible.

Étonnement calme, malgré ce qu'elle venait de subir, Elladora s'en alla préparer du café dans la salle de repos. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle subissait les sautes d'humeur de ses patrons et collègues, à commencer par Delacour et ce petit crétin de Corner. Visiblement, le blondinet de service s'était mis en tête de faire de sa vie un Enfer… La secrétaire n'aurait su dire s'il profitait de la situation, ses employeurs l'ayant mauvaise depuis qu'elle avait séché le travail le lundi, vu qu'elle continuait à ignorer ses avances, s'il l'emmerdait parce qu'elle était plus ou moins en contact avec Harry, ou s'il avait tout simplement besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Corner, c'était la cinquième roue du carrosse. Le contact n'était jamais passé entre eux, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues. Leurs rapports étaient cordiaux et peut-être que ça n'allait pas plus loin. De toute manière, il était salarié et son contrat ne durait qu'un an. Tout comme Harry, d'ailleurs, mais lui avait su se faire apprécier de ses collègues, notamment de Hermione, un peu plus âgée et qui était collaboratrice de Delacour et Weasley.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait plutôt motivé à renouveler son contrat, et si la belle blonde décidait de jouer à la conne pour mettre le brun dans son lit, elle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps. D'autant plus que Harry n'avait pas cette attitude de soumission, de besoin vis-à-vis d'eux. Il était plutôt du style à dire « Je travaille pour vous, mais si ça me plait pas, je trouverai du travail ailleurs ». Et c'était peut-être ce qui finirait par arriver, un jour.

Plantée devant la machine à café, Elladora se posait des questions sur son avenir dans ce cabinet, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de meilleures options. C'était trop compliqué de chercher un boulot où elle ne serait pas regardée comme un être anormal, ce qu'elle était, de toute manière.

Elle sursauta quand la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Rebonjour Dora. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais dîner avec Percy et Hermione…

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu es seul ?

- Ouais, ils avaient rendez-vous. »

Alors Harry se permit de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle se surprit à sourire alors que sa main effleurait ses hanches. Puis, il se posta à côté d'elle pour se faire un café.

« Heureusement. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser ! Ils sont vraiment insupportables quand ils sont tous les deux assis à la même table. C'est bizarre, quand Fleur est là, tout se passe plus tranquillement…

- Elle et Weasley sont de la même famille, c'est pour ça.

- C'est vrai. Bon, je retourne travailler. À plus tard ? »

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour l'embrasser légèrement sur la bouche et quitter la salle de repos, sa tasse de café à la main. Elladora le regarda partir d'un air pensif, les joues légèrement rouges. Cet homme était vraiment très étrange, rien ne semblait le perturber… Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se montrer plus réservé avec elle, pour faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il savait sur sa véritable identité ? À sa place, même bisexuelle, Elladora n'aurait certainement pas agi avec le même flegme. Loin de là.

Le mardi, jour où elle était revenue travailler, elle n'avait su quoi penser de son attitude. Elle s'était sérieusement demandé si Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer tenter de nouvelles expériences ou s'il représentait une sorte de fantasme. Ou s'il voyait cette relation comme quelque chose de peu sérieux. Puis, Blaise était passé le voir et avait essayé de le convaincre de laisser tomber et quitter son boulot.

La secrétaire lui avait parlé de cette soirée passée avec Harry, le lundi soir. Ce dernier avait préparé leur dîner, fouillant dans ses placards le temps que Draco se débarbouille, et quand il eut fini, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour manger à même le sol sur la table basse, des coussins sur les fesses et la télévision en léger fond sonore. Il avait alors découvert un tout autre Harry, un peu moins guindé et presque plus gamin. Il avait passé la soirée à le taquiner, adoptant une attitude moins protectrice et dragueuse. Au contraire, il lui paraissait plus proche, détendu.

C'était agréable. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient plus vraiment de rôle à jouer. Draco n'avait plus à faire la secrétaire haut de gamme et distinguée et lui le jeune avocat bien élevé. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce genre de moment aussi complice avec un homme. Et à vrai dire, Harry était dix fois plus charmant assis en tailleur devant sa table basse à manger des pâtes qu'en costume avec son verre de main dans la main et son assiette hors de prix devant lui.

Le mercredi venu, Elladora continua à se torturer l'esprit, et ce ne fut que le jeudi soir, quand Harry l'invita au restaurant, qu'elle comprit plus ou moins que Harry se fichait vraiment de sortir avec un transsexuel. Qu'il n'y avait rien de malsain dans ses yeux ou dans son attitude, et que peut-être qu'une relation serait possible avec lui. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée que tout pouvait très bien se passer et que Harry resterait plus de quelques semaines encore avec lui, mais l'espace d'une soirée, elle s'était prise à rêver.

Et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas fait rêver.

Elladora secoua la tête et apporta le café à sa patronne. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau et la journée s'écoula tranquillement. En général, elle quittait un peu plus tard le cabinet le vendredi soir, histoire de compenser son congé du week-end composé par des heures supplémentaires pas toujours payées. Quand elle s'apprêta à quitter les lieux, rassemblant ses affaires et s'assurant que tout était en place, Harry sortit de son propre bureau. Il lui demanda si ses collègues étaient occupés, Elladora secoua la tête, alors il passa de porte en porte pour souhaiter une bonne soirée aux autres avocats.

Le brun passa quelques minutes dans le bureau de Corner, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sagement, Elladora l'attendit près de la porte d'entrée, espérant que son petit ami la raccompagnerait chez elle. Pansy avait organisé un autre dîner, vu que Draco avait loupé le dernier, donc il fallait vite rentrer pour se changer. Si Harry pouvait lui faire gagner quelques précieuses minutes…

Son petit ami quitta le bureau de son collègue d'un pas pressé, l'air agacé, comme quasiment à chaque fois qu'il entretenait une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec lui. Après un bref sourire, il sortit du cabinet, Elladora sur ses talons, puis appela l'ascenseur où il s'engouffra. Une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur, il se laissa aller contre une paroi de la cage et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Enfin le week-end…

- Tu dis ça mais vu l'épaisseur de ta serviette, tu as du pain sur la planche.

- Peut-être mais au moins je ne bouge pas de chez moi ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- J'ai… rendez-vous, avec des amis.

- Ah. Je te raccompagne chez toi ou…

- S'il te plait. Je dois me changer.

- Te changer ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

- Mais ce ne sont pas tes amis ? »

Bon Dieu, il était tombé sur le seul homme qui trouvait normal qu'un homme s'habille en femme et qu'il sorte dehors ainsi accoutré…

« Si. Mais ça ne change rien, ils…

- Ils savent que t'es…

- Oui. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Elladora en sortit rapidement, espérant ainsi clore la conversation. Mais c'était mal connaître Harry qui la rattrapa alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble.

« Donc, alors qu'il est presque neuf heures du soir, ils te font rentrer chez toi pour te changer ? Plutôt que d'y aller directement ? C'est débile.

- Harry, tu es certainement la seule personne que je connaisse à n'en avoir rien à faire de mes étranges lubies.

- Ce que tu fais n'est pas une lubie et pardon de ne penser qu'à ton bien-être : si tu es bien comme ça, c'est ce qui compte. C'était eux que tu allais voir dimanche ? »

Bingo. Il fallait qu'il en parle. En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment abordé la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'habiller en homme ce soir-là, c'était évident que ça finirait par revenir dans la conversation.

« Oui.

- T'as de drôles d'amis.

- Ils sont normaux. Pas moi.

- Et moi, je suis dans quelle catégorie ? Normal ou anormal ?

- T'es entre les deux. »

Ils arrivèrent devant sa voiture, d'un vert foncé assez joli et plutôt modeste pour quelqu'un qui avait un salaire comme le sien.

« Parce que je t'accepte tel que tu es ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Alors qu'Elladora allait s'avancer vers le siège passager, Harry se posta devant elle, lui barrant la route.

« Que dirais-tu de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un entre le normal et l'anormal ?

- Harry, je…

- Il est tard, donc je te propose soit de faire quelques courses avant d'aller chez toi, soit tu viens chez moi et tu peux rester dormir. J'ai une chambre d'amis. Et en plus, demain matin, je te raccompagne chez toi en voiture, comme ça tu n'auras même pas à prendre les transports en commun. T'en dis quoi ? »

Sans doute ne s'en rendit-il pas compte, mais Elladora paniqua complètement sous la demande. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui la terrifiait le plus : la perspective d'avoir à nouveau Harry chez lui, de devoir passer d'une femme à un homme en l'espace de quelques minutes, d'aller dîner chez lui et rentrer tard dans les transports ou de dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Sa première réaction fut de refuser. Mais dans son cœur, elle avait envie de tout, sauf de passer une soirée sans lui.

Peut-être pourrait-elle le tester. Voir un peu ce qu'il en pensait, au fond, de leur relation.

Mais de là à dormir chez lui…

« Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Ce que tu veux ? Je peux t'emmener à ton rendez-vous, si tu veux. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Si je viens chez toi, je vais rentrer tard chez moi.

- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? Si tu angoisses parce que tu vas te changer, tout ça, je peux très bien aller me coucher avant toi et tu fais ce que tu as à faire… Y'avait rien dans ton frigo et tes placards, et t'as rien pour bien faire à manger chez toi…

- Har…

- Draco, ça m'arrangerait vraiment que tu viennes chez moi. »

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son vrai prénom depuis le début de la semaine. C'était même bizarre de l'entendre dans sa bouche, surtout qu'il avait une expression sérieuse, sans aucun sourire.

« On va chercher des affaires chez moi, alors.

- Si tu veux. Merci. »

Elladora hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle était loin d'être rassurée, et durant tout le trajet, elle fut incroyablement nerveuse, même si Harry tentait de l'apaiser. Une fois chez elle, la secrétaire tenta de reprendre ses esprits, en vain. Elle ramassa quelques affaires pour le lendemain et rejoignit rapidement Harry, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'elle n'avait pas lutté et que dans le fond, elle avait vraiment envie de passer la soirée avec lui, chez lui, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à manger chez elle et son appartement lui faisait honte.

Quand Harry la vit redescendre et qu'il vit le sac de voyage qu'elle posa sur le siège arrière, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elladora rougit en se rasseyant et en remettant sa ceinture, prête à partir. En rallumant le moteur, le brun lui demanda pourquoi elle avait un sac aussi gros alors qu'elle passait une seule nuit hors de chez elle, et timidement, Elladora lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas s'il voudrait qu'elle se change une fois arrivée et comme il souhaitait qu'elle s'habille le lendemain.

Sur le coup, en dépit du mauvais éclairage, Elladora vit que Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Son visage se tendit et il parut serrer les dents, son regard la foudroyant presque. Aussi surprise que pétrifiée, elle ne sut quoi faire. Sèchement, il lui demanda de ne pas se comporter avec lui comme elle semblait le faire avec ses amis : il ne lui demanderait jamais de mettre telle ou telle tenue, il la voulait naturelle, et si cela signifiait pour elle se mettre en jupe, qu'elle le fasse. La seule chose qu'il se permettrait de lui demander c'était d'éviter le rouge à lèvres parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Puis, Harry démarra, visiblement très énervé. Elladora ne prononça pas un mot pendant de longues minutes, étonnée par autant par ses mots et que par son coup de sang. Ce ne fut que quand le brun s'excusa qu'elle rouvrit la bouche, mais bien peu au final. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. C'était le genre de mot qu'elle aurait voulu entendre de la bouche de ses amis, et bizarrement, c'était son mec qui avait tout découvert moins d'une semaine auparavant qui lui faisait ce genre de déclaration…

Jusque-là, Harry ne l'avait jamais emmené chez lui, sans doute parce que c'était trop intime vu que leur relation était assez récente. Il habitait dans la banlieue plutôt chic de Londres, et au cours du trajet, il lui avoua que ce logement appartenait en réalité à son parrain qui lui demandait un loyer symbolique. Elladora craignit de rencontrer un voisin, de devoir affronter son regard, qui la détaillerait des pieds à la tête, mais il n'y avait personne et ils purent tranquillement monter au premier étage et entrer chez l'avocat.

Il vivait dans un vaste quatre pièces, bien trop grand pour lui qui y vivait seul, mais quand il avait décidé de quitter la maison familiale pour voler de ses propres ailes, son parrain lui avait tellement cassé les pieds qu'il avait fini par accepter son offre et vivre dans cet appartement. Sur les trois chambres, l'une lui servait de bureau et de bibliothèque, l'autre avait été aménagée pour ses amis, et la dernière était à lui. Le salon, d'après ce qu'Elladora pouvait en juger, était meublé avec goût et beaucoup simplicité. À son image, en quelque sorte. Au fond, la secrétaire s'était attendue à quelque chose dans ce goût-là, peut-être un peu plus bordélique, car c'était un homme et il vivait seul. Mais manifestement, sans être un as du ménage ou maniaque au possible, l'avocat aimait quand les choses étaient à peu près à leur place. À moins qu'il n'ait tout rangé afin de pouvoir l'inviter chez lui sans avoir à rougir du désordre ambiant, mais plus tard, Elladora comprendrait qu'en réalité Harry était bien plus ordonné qu'il ne le croyait, à cause de sa mère maniaque au possible.

Parce qu'Elladora ne savait pas cuisiner, ses repas étaient le plus souvent composés de pâtes, de riz, parfois de jambon ou autre morceau de viande facile à conserver et à avaler. À cause de sa mère obnubilée par ses régimes à répétition, Draco avait développé un rapport très particulier avec la nourriture, notamment les légumes, qu'il avait bien du mal à avaler, et ayant fait de l'anorexie, dont il n'était pas vraiment sorti vu le peu qu'il avalait et son regard critique au possible, il avait également beaucoup de mal avec les sucreries, les pâtisseries et autres douceurs.

Le fait que Harry veuille lui cuisiner quelque chose était donc une affaire bien délicate. Afin de ne pas le décevoir, alors que le brun regardait un peu dans son réfrigérateur, Elladora lui dit qu'elle était difficile à nourrir. Sans lui jeter un regard, l'avocat lui demanda ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle lui répondit que si elle lui faisait la liste de ce qu'elle aimait, ça irait bien plus vite. Alors Harry avait tourné la tête vers elle pour lui faire un sourire désabusé : était-elle donc si compliquée que cela ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry put trier mentalement ce qui pouvait passer dans son estomac et ce qui ne passerait pas. Alors il élabora un menu et cuisina tranquillement leur repas, Elladora tout près de lui, assise à côté de la table. Elle pensa un moment à aller se changer mais Harry ne lui demanda rien et ne paraissait pas particulièrement embarrassé. Il n'était pas comme ses amis, qui lui demandaient systématiquement de se changer, même quand il était chez lui. En fait, à leurs yeux, il n'avait plus besoin de se déguiser quand il n'était plus dehors, donc il était évident qu'il devait revenir à la normale. Si on considérait qu'il se sentait normal quand il portait un pantalon et qu'il se démaquillait le visage.

Pour une fois, elle était réellement détendue, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Harry plaisantait en cuisinant, lui parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Cela lui faisait penser à cette soirée ensemble, le lundi précédent, cette facilité qu'avait eue le brun à créer une atmosphère plus apaisée, plus complice. Et quand ils dînèrent dans le vaste salon, sur la table qu'il n'utilisait que quand il recevait du monde, Elladora se sentit se détendre encore davantage. Dans cette atmosphère plus intimiste, Harry continua de lui faire gentiment la cour, lui prenant la main, caressant ses doigts et les portant parfois à ses lèvres.

C'était un peu comme si ses grands yeux verts voyaient le garçon qui se cachait en elle. Ce garçon timide qui en avait trop vu et qui avait peur de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire.

Enfin, une fois la vaisselle de fait, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision avant d'aller se coucher. Elladora faisait traîner les choses, n'ayant pas le courage de retirer tout ce qu'elle avait tant de mal à créer chaque matin pour faire illusion. Installée tout contre lui, ils zappèrent un peu avant de se fixer sur une série américaine qui ne tarderait pas à se terminer, vu l'heure. Sa main dans ses cheveux blonds la fit somnoler et elle crut s'endormir contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la tire de ses pensées.

« Il est tard, je vais me changer. Tu veux te doucher ?

- Heu je… je me douche le matin.

- Pas de problèmes. »

Nerveusement, Elladora écouta le bruit de la douche et compta presque les minutes qui la séparait de ce moment qu'elle craignait, quelle que soit sa relation. En général, ça faisait un choc. Il changeait du tout au tout, et soit ça plaisait, soit… Elle préféra ne pas y penser. De toute manière, Harry l'avait déjà vu en homme, ça ne devrait pas lui faire grand-chose. À moins que les choses n'aient changé depuis lundi…

Harry revint avec un pyjama noir sur le dos. Il lui fit signe que la voie était libre. Un peu tendue, Elladora alla dans la salle de bain, et une fois la porte verrouillée, elle se déshabilla méthodiquement, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements sales pour les ranger dans un sachet, puis dans son sac de voyage qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Puis, elle entreprit de se démaquiller avec du coton et du lait de toilette. Au fil des minutes, son visage se métamorphosa et Draco eut subitement honte. Pouvait-il réellement sortir de la salle de bain comme ça, avec ce visage-là ? Il se trouvait tellement laid, avec ses joues creuses, ses yeux d'un bleu délavé, et puis son teint affreux… Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'allait pas se coucher tout maquillé.

La mort dans l'âme, il enfila son pyjama puis un gilet par-dessus, comme pour se protéger ou cacher ses formes, ou plutôt son absence de formes. Puis, le blond se brossa les dents, se passa un coup de peigne, et enfin sortit de la salle de bain d'un air peu assuré. Il retourna dans la chambre d'amis déposer ses affaires, puis, en chaussons, parce qu'il détestait ses pieds, Draco se rendit dans le salon.

Bon Dieu, et dire qu'à une époque il était fier de ce qu'il était… Il se sentait tellement misérable à présent…

Et se présenter ainsi, avec un pyjama un peu trop grand vu sa silhouette de maigrichon et son gilet par-dessus lui fit se sentir encore plus misérable. Et quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, cessant de regarder vaguement la télévision, il sentit sa gorge de serrer en rencontrant son regard si doux.

Quand Harry le regarda, Draco se sentit presque beau.

Presque.

Car à la manière dont l'homme le regardait, c'était comme s'il devenait soudain quelque chose d'agréable à voir.

Il ne se sentit plus aussi misérable qu'il l'était en réalité.

« Ça t'angoissait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est pas facile.

- J'imagine. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité. Depuis lundi, tu es moins crispé, mais encore plus réservé.

- C'est pas très… beau, on va dire.

- De quoi ?

- Ça… »

D'un geste ample de la main, Draco montra son corps. Harry avait cette salle manie de jouer à celui qui ne comprenait pas, peut-être pour le forcer à dire ce qu'il n'osait exprimer qu'en sous-entendus.

« Je ne te trouve pas si moche que ça. C'est toi qui te trouves laid. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde pense comme toi.

- Arrête, Harry…

- De toute manière, ce qui compte, c'est ce que moi je pense, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux aimer là-dedans ?

- Tes yeux. Ta bouche. J'aime tes mains, aussi. On dirait celles de ma mère. Tu es très maigre quand tu n'es plus en femme, on dirait que tu changes de corps. Je crois que physiquement c'est ton seul défaut.

- Tu es trop gentil.

- Je suis bourré de défauts, moi aussi ! Ne secoue pas la tête, j'ai du mal à ordonner mes cheveux, ils résistent même au gel, je suis petit, j'ai des yeux trop grands, les dents un peu avancées…

- Tu te cherches des défauts, Harry…

- Toi aussi, tu t'en cherches. Mais tu es beau tel que tu es. »

Draco hocha vaguement la tête. Il se dit que l'espace d'une soirée, il se laisserait bercer par ces douces paroles qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre. Alors il s'avança dans la pièce et reprit la place qu'il avait laissée de longues minutes tôt pour se réinstaller contre lui. Harry l'entoura naturellement de son bras, glissant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Et quand il l'embrassa, pour la première fois de la soirée, Draco réalisa à peine qu'il avait encore posé un lapin à Pansy et qu'il ne l'avait même pas prévenue.

**OoO**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que l'affaire tournait plutôt bien. Même très bien, si Draco était honnête avec lui-même, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il vivait dans le mensonge perpétuel pour cela.

Pourtant, ces trois mois de relation furent merveilleux, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il sortait avec un homme fantastique. Harry n'était pas parfait : il était têtu, parfois incroyablement niais, il avait des sautes d'humeur quand il était angoissé, et n'était définitivement pas du matin. Il n'en demeurait pas moins fantastique, car avec lui, tout paraissait beaucoup plus simple.

Depuis deux mois, Harry était au courant de son secret. En général, cela ne se passait pas très bien, et au bout de quelques jours, Draco sentait déjà ses copains lâcher l'affaire. Parfois, certains tenaient et essayaient de gérer son transsexualisme, mais ils finissaient toujours par lui demander des choses impossibles. Soit certains acceptaient mal son sexe d'homme et voulaient qu'il devienne une femme, d'un point de vue vestimentaire, aussi bien dehors qu'à la maison, voire qu'il se fasse carrément opérer afin d'avoir des seins, et peut-être un vagin, soit ils faisaient un blocage et le poussait à arrêter avec ses caprices et ses déguisements.

Harry ne faisait pas partie de ces gars-là. Il n'était pas comme ceux qui l'avaient laissé tomber, ceux qui n'assumaient pas, ceux qui lui recommandaient des adresses de chirurgien ou encore ceux qui déchiraient ses jupes et jetaient son maquillage. Il n'était comme aucun homme que Draco avait fréquenté jusque-là, et c'était peut-être ça qui avait rendu les choses plus compliquées encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

En vérité, avec Harry, tout était inédit, et bien qu'il donne le change, tout n'était pas simple pour le brun non plus. Les premiers temps, il adopta une attitude assez sûre de lui afin de rassurer Draco, de le détendre et de l'ouvrir à lui. Il ne dit rien sur ses habitudes, sur ces vêtements de femme, sa timidité maladive quand il était habillé en homme dans les transports et tout ce mal-être qui transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau quand son visage était mis à nu.

Le chemin fut long et difficile. La vérité, c'était que Draco manquait totalement de confiance en lui, même s'il le luttait pour ne pas le montrer à Harry, mais c'était compliqué. On lui avait tellement marché sur les pieds qu'il craignait que son petit ami ne profite de ses faiblesses, comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Accepter l'idée que Harry puisse éprouver des sentiments pour lui et l'accepter tel qu'il était fut aussi difficile que douloureux.

Harry prit soin de lui. Quand il restait dormir dans son appartement, en semaine, le brun le regardait se maquiller quasiment tous les matins. Au début, cela dérangeait beaucoup Draco, et puis il s'était fait à l'idée que Harry aimait bien le regarder redessiner son visage. Quand ils dînaient dehors, Harry ne lui demandait jamais de se changer, et quand ils se donnaient rendez-vous à l'extérieur le week-end, il ne faisait jamais de remarque en le voyant en robe. Parfois, en retard, il faisait moins attention à son maquillage et il était déjà arrivé qu'ils se fassent aborder dans la rue à cause de lui. Harry avait toujours réagi avec calme.

En fait, il n'avait perdu son sang-froid qu'une seule fois. Un soir, Elladora l'attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes près d'une bouche de métro et elle s'était fait emmerder par deux hommes, baissant les yeux plutôt que de se défendre. Quand Harry était arrivé, ses yeux étaient passés du vert au rouge. Il avait fallu se mettre à deux pour le séparer des deux jeunes qu'il semblait prêt à massacrer, et quand il fut enfin écarté, les emmerdeurs s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Harry garda un coquard toute la semaine qui suivit. Durant tout ce temps, Draco essaya de lui faire comprendre que leur relation ne tiendrait jamais, que cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était au courant et que si tout ça ne lui posait aucun problème, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Il y eut des disputes. Harry vit rouge, encore. Draco se demanda s'il allait le frapper, lui aussi.

Mais plutôt que de le frapper, l'avocat piqua une crise de nerfs si forte que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il l'accusa de n'en avoir rien à faire de leur relation, de ne rien éprouver pour lui, tant il était tendu et réservé en sa présence, tant il essayait par tous les moyens de saboter leur couple. Ce n'était pas facile, il le savait, toute relation qui impliquait deux hommes était compliquée, et la leur l'était forcément davantage. Mais il tenait à lui, il se sentait bien en sa présence…

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il était passé chez Draco pour l'emmener dîner, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Qu'il avait eu peur, parce que ses relations avec les femmes étaient toujours trop compliquées et ne marchaient jamais bien longtemps. Et puis, il avait appris qu'Elladora était en réalité un homme, et c'était comme si tout devenait plus simple. Ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés, il se fichait bien de ce que Draco portait sur lui. Il aimait ses yeux, son visage. Il aimait être avec lui, lui parler, l'écouter.

Il l'aimait.

Mais Draco était trop obnubilé par ce qu'il était, parce qui faisait de lui quelque chose d'anormal, de monstrueux, pour le comprendre. Il était égoïste. Lâche et égoïste.

Puis, il avait quitté les lieux, le cœur comme brisé.

Le lendemain, Elladora s'était enfermée dans son bureau et lui avait demandé pardon. Elle l'avait supplié de lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Harry paraissait fatigué, peut-être las d'elle, mais il avait accepté sans trop rechigner. Le soir même, alors qu'ils auraient simplement dû dîner pour se réconcilier totalement, Harry l'avait déposée chez elle en lui disant qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard la récupérer : qu'elle se prépare, ils allaient en boite boite de nuit. La secrétaire l'avait regardé d'un air interdit, puis, le cœur battant d'angoisse, elle lui avait demandé comment elle devrait s'habiller. Sans la regarder, Harry lui avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait, c'était son problème.

À peine une heure plus tard, Elladora redescendit de chez elle avec une robe noire un peu courte par rapport à d'habitude, sans manche et un long col cachant son cou. Son petit ami, installé dans un taxi sombre, lui avait souri sans rien dire puis ils étaient allés en boite de nuit.

Ce fut l'une de plus belles nuits de sa vie. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, il n'en avait rien eu à faire du regard des autres, des remarques de certains et de la drague de certains types en quête de nouvelles sensations. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait que Harry, ses yeux verts, ses mains sur elle, son sourire et sa bouche contre la sienne.

Peut-être parce que, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'en avait eu plus rien à faire de tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Et peut-être aussi parce que cette nuit-là, un peu ivre, Elladora n'alla pas se coucher dans la chambre d'amis mais suivit Harry dans la sienne, l'attirant dans le couloir, leurs bouches soudées et leurs mains brûlantes parcourant le corps de l'autre.

Parce qu'il oublia qu'il était transsexuel et se rappela qu'il était un être humain avant tout.

Les choses furent plus simples par la suite. Bizarrement, le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas aussi gêné qu'il l'aurait cru, alors qu'il était nu sous les draps, le visage encore maquillé et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Harry semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre et toute la journée, ils la passèrent chez lui. Il travailla un peu dans son coin pendant que Draco faisait un brin de ménage, mais tout le temps où il fut libre, Harry fut aux petits soins. Et leur histoire redémarra, et cette fois-ci, Draco y mit davantage du sien.

Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il dormit chez Harry parfois deux soirs de suite et ses affaires s'installèrent petit à petit dans ses placards.

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'Elladora attendait près de la porte du cabinet que Harry en ait terminé avec ses petites affaires. Il était coincé dans le bureau de ce crétin de Corner, pour changer. À se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter… D'autant plus que quand il n'était pas dans le bureau de Corner, il était dans celui de Hermione, ce qui n'était guère mieux.

Deux semaines auparavant, Harry avait fini par craquer et avait arrêté de se cacher, demandant à Elladora de l'attendre devant la porte du cabinet tous les soirs, quand ils quittaient les lieux ensemble, et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne se gênait plus pour avoir des gestes d'affection envers elle. Tout était assez discret mais il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. Cela avait moyennement plu à Delacour, qui en réalité avait été très vexée, mais Elladora était tellement habituée à ses crises de nerfs qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée plus agaçante que ça. Corner était aussi chiant qu'à l'accoutumée et Weasley semblait porter bien peu d'intérêt à toute cette affaire.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant, en réalité, c'était la réaction de Hermione, qui s'était transformée en vraie peste au retour de ses quelques jours de congé, en début de semaine. Ses relations avec la secrétaire étaient cordiales depuis sa rupture avec Blaise, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris pour elle et Harry, l'avocate avait complètement changé de comportement.

Elladora n'avait pas très bien compris : elle se disait que comme elle était amie avec son ex, elle devait l'associer à lui, ou bien avait-elle des vues sur Harry, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Ce dernier s'était étonné de son attitude, et ce ne fut que la veille qu'il lui avoua que l'avocate avait tenté durant ces derniers mois quelques approches, restées vaines. Alors Elladora se disait que, comme Delacour, Hermione devait mal digérer que Harry comme Blaise préfèrent une jolie blonde peu diplômée à une femme comme elle. C'était la seule explication qu'elle avait.

D'ailleurs, Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi elle et Hermione étaient si peu proches, vu que son ex était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elladora lui avait avoué à contrecœur qu'avant et après son embauche, elle n'avait pas souhaité rencontrer de façon plus intime l'avocate, ne souhaitant pas mélanger vie professionnelle et personnelle. Harry n'avait pas bien compris : Blaise s'était certes séparé de Hermione, entraînant son départ, mais auparavant, tout semblait très bien marcher. Alors la secrétaire avait été un peu plus précise : Blaise avait beau soutenir le contraire, il avait honte de lui et Elladora ne se sentait pas capable de mentir à sa supérieure dans l'intimité et encore moins révéler ce qu'elle était vraiment, au risque de tout foutre en l'air.

À vrai dire, ce que Harry avait le plus de mal à comprendre, ce n'était ni les craintes de Draco si la possible étroitesse d'esprit de sa collègue de boulot, c'était davantage l'attitude de Blaise qui le laissait perplexe. Ce dernier était tout de même sorti deux ans avec Hermione et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais pris sur lui pour lui présenter Draco, alors qu'il l'avait compris au fil des discussions, le blond était important pour lui et la réciproque était tout aussi juste.

Cela dit, Blaise par contre était plus que motivé à rencontrer Harry, sur lequel il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main, vu que Draco passait de moins en moins chez lui et dormait très souvent chez Harry, ce dernier n'ayant jamais passé la nuit chez le blond, vu qu'il avait toujours besoin de travailler sur ses dossiers chez lui le soir et le week-end.

Pour le moment, Draco n'avait jamais organisé la moindre rencontre, bien que Blaise le tanne constamment pour au moins qu'ils dînent ensemble. Harry avait envie de connaître un peu son univers, mais il avait rapidement compris que si le blond ne faisait rien, c'était parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Depuis deux mois, il passait plus de temps chez Harry que chez lui et voyait ses amis de moins en moins. Le blond se sentait mieux dans sa peau en compagnie de son amant et préférait retarder ce moment le plus possible.

Quand Harry sortit enfin du bureau de Corner, Elladora lui fit une moue agacée pour qu'il presse le pas. Nous étions jeudi et Harry n'avait pas pris sa voiture, vu qu'ils prévoyaient de dîner avant d'aller au cinéma avant de rentrer chez lui. C'était toujours compliqué de se garer et revenir au cabinet pour récupérer la voiture serait une perte de temps, d'autant plus que le brun ne pourrait pas boire s'il conduisait. Ils quittèrent ensemble le cabinet puis prirent l'ascenseur, calculant mentalement le temps qu'ils mettraient à atteindre leur destination et la durée de leur repas. Harry paraissait confiant, Elladora un peu moins, alors elle fit se presser quand ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée.

Mais quand ils furent devant les portes vitrées de l'immeuble, la secrétaire s'arrêta net, pour aussitôt se remettre à marcher. Elle attrapa le bras de Harry qui lui jeta un regard étonné, mais quand il fut dehors et qu'il vit des gens, posté de l'autre côté de la route, appeler Elladora en lui faisant de grands signes, l'avocat comprit de suite ce qui se passait. Ils étaient quatre, un grand black, un brun un peu pâle, une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et une petite blonde très colorée.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la route, Harry se pencha vers son oreille, un léger sourire aux lèvres, histoire de donner le change.

« Il fallait que ça arrive.

- Comme tu dis. »

Le sourire d'Elladora était crispé. Elle savait que cela finirait par arriver et elle l'avait même prévenu de cette éventualité. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à attendre de pied ferme devant son lieu de travail mais vu qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à l'attraper chez elle ou à lui faire tenir ses engagements quand ils l'invitaient, il ne leur restait plus qu'à l'attendre à la sortie du boulot. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la veste de costume de l'avocat alors que son regard croisait les yeux sombres de Blaise, qui devait très certainement bouillonner sur place.

Évidemment, seules les personnes qui l'avaient vu en femme étaient présentes. Blaise était de la partie avec Luna, la mère de son fils, mais aussi Pansy qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis au moins un mois. C'était étonnant que Théodore ait fait le déplacement, il lui semblait qu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Quand elle lui posa la question, son ami lui répondit qu'il était revenu le matin même et que Pansy lui avait cassé les pieds pour qu'il se joigne à eux, alors qu'en toute honnêteté il avait juste envie de dormir… Elladora fit les présentations, Harry fut charmant, comme d'habitude, et quand ses amis leur proposèrent de dîner tous ensemble histoire de faire connaissance, le brun accepta avec un plaisir évident. Alors que Draco, la main fermement accrochée à son bras, sentait l'angoisse grimper en lui…

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant plutôt modeste, voire même bas de gamme au goût d'Elladora. Non pas qu'elle ait des goûts de luxe, mais elle était surprise que Blaise se traîne dans un endroit pareil, lui qui était si _bling-bling_… Était-ce un moyen de tester Harry ? Ou de la mettre mal à l'aise, à cause de ses vêtements de secrétaire, alors qu'eux étaient vêtus de façon bien plus décontractée ? Quelle bande d'enfoirés, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant d'office au bout de la tablée de six, histoire de ne pas se retrouver en sandwich entre ses prétendus amis. Déjà que le trajet de l'aller avait été assez tendu pour lui, si en plus il devait supporter deux personnes de chaque côté durant tout le repas… Blaise s'assit alors à sa gauche tandis que Théodore s'installait à côté de Harry. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui et Luna se mit près de son compagnon.

Autant avaient-ils étaient été plutôt gentils durant le trajet en métro, autant furent-ils beaucoup moins réservés une fois assis à table. À peine arrivée qu'ils commencèrent leur interrogatoire, Harry se retrouvant alors au centre de toutes les discussions. Si Elladora tenta de parler un peu au début, elle ne tarda pas à complètement se fermer au bout de quelques minutes, se murant dans le silence.

C'était toujours ainsi, de toute manière. À chaque fois que ses amis rencontraient l'un de ses copains, il subissait un interrogatoire, et surtout, Elladora finissait par se fermer complètement. Déjà qu'elle était peu bavarde en leur présence… Se retrouver confrontée à eux avec son petit ami la rendait très nerveuse, et dans un sens, elle avait honte. Car bien qu'elle aurait voulu aider Harry, la secrétaire était tout simplement incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de leur demander de se taire, de le laisser tranquille. Elle se contentait d'écouter, de boire de l'eau et de picorer dans son assiette.

Son attitude parut étonner un peu Harry, alors que tous les autres ne semblaient pas en faire cas. Alors qu'ils terminaient leurs entrées, un serveur récupérant leurs assiettes, Elladora sentit son cœur s'emballer quand elle vit la main de son amant serpenter sur la table et attraper délicatement la sienne, sans pour autant cesser de parler avec le plus grand sérieux à Blaise d'une affaire en cours. Si Elladora ne put voir le regard de son ami dériver aussitôt vers leurs mains enlacées sur la nappe en papier, elle sentit quelque chose changer dans son attitude.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il mettait les pieds, Harry s'était laissé mangé au début du repas, laissant ces inconnus le cuisiner à leur sauce le temps qu'il comprenne les règles du jeu, et une fois qu'il eut attrapé la main de la blonde, il fit gentiment basculer la situation, menant alors la conversation et répondant uniquement aux questions qui méritaient selon lui une réponse. Le brun adopta aussi une attitude plus décontractée et sûre de lui, et en fin de soirée, il lui dirait qu'il avait très peu apprécié leur comportement et ce renfermement assez spectaculaire qu'il avait pu observer chez elle. C'était un peu comme si les autres l'écrasaient. Ou comme si toute cette honte dont il avait réussi à la débarrasser quand ils étaient ensemble lui était revenue d'un coup.

Petit à petit, Elladora reprit confiance en elle. Sa bouche s'arqua en un joli sourire, récompensé par un regard appréciateur, et quand Théodore fit une blague histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, elle eut même un rire. Un vrai rire, comme elle en faisait rarement, ce qui poussa son ami à renchaîner, et en quelques secondes, Elladora eut un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle lut le ravissement dans les yeux sombres de Théodore, qui peinait depuis le début du repas à apaiser les choses entre Harry, Blaise et Pansy. Cela dit, le regard étonné que lui lança Blaise lui serra le cœur.

Harry lui avait réappris à rire. Avant, c'était des pouffements, voire quelques ricanements, mais Draco ne riait quasiment plus, du moins, pas à gorge déployée. Forcément, il s'était contenu, se cachant derrière ses mains, mais c'était un vrai rire qu'il avait offert à Théodore. Et ça, c'était grâce à son amant, qui lui avait réappris ce qu'tait qu'était un sourire, ce qu'était un rire, qu'il soit dans les yeux ou dans la bouche.

Comme sorti d'un étau qui l'enserrait depuis que ses amis étaient arrivés, Elladora se détendit considérablement et parla un peu plus, sans cesse invitée par Harry et Théodore. Ce dernier, qui pourtant participait en général à la conversation, semblait en avoir assez du petit manège de Blaise et Pansy. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué ou peut-être pensait-il tout simplement que Draco avait quelqu'un depuis trois mois et qu'il devait être heureux ainsi.

Cependant, même si Harry n'en montrait rien, Elladora savait que ce dîner ne lui plaisait absolument pas et qu'il se contenait pour garder un visage aimable. Elle avait appris à le connaître, à savoir quand il n'allait pas bien, quand il était fâché, quand il luttait contre lui-même et quand il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Harry était parfois un peu sanguin quand on touchait à ses sentiments. Il avait souvent été trahi ou blessé, c'était même un miracle qu'il ne soit pas devenu jaloux et possessif au possible vu ce que son meilleur ami lui avait raconté. Elladora était libre, mais elle savait à quel point il pouvait être excessif quand il se sentait pris en traître ou blessé. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été violent physiquement et ne l'avait jamais menacée, que ce soit dans leur intimité ou au lit.

Au lit, il était prévenant et doux. Infiniment doux. Elladora n'avait jamais eu d'amant comme lui. Harry n'était pas exceptionnel, mais par sa douceur, son respect et son absence de tabous, il en devenait exceptionnel. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois que Draco sortait avec quelqu'un de bien depuis qu'il avait cessé de dominer dans une relation, et peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de vivre une relation saine avec un homme, sans domination étouffante et sentiments refoulés.

Et ce fut sur ses pensées que son pied chaussé d'un escarpin noir remonta sa jambe lentement pour se glisser entre ses cuisses. Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, pile au moment où Théodore lâchait une vanne bien costaud. Sous la table, Elladora continua à le taquiner, regardant le visage de son amant tenter de cacher sa gêne avec un certain brio. Puis, l'avocat sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il vibrait dans sa main. À peine eut-il regardé le nom du contact qu'il s'excusa pour se lever de table et partir aux toilettes. Elladora le regarda partir distraitement quand Blaise, son verre d'eau à la main, se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Il avait l'air tendu, ton copain.

- Je lui faisais du pied. »

L'eau qu'il venait d'avaler lui ressortit par les narines, provoquant l'hilarité de la table. Elladora le regarda d'un air moqueur alors que son ami levait un regard stupéfait vers elle. Toussant comme un perdu, il ne sut quoi lui dire, et quand il parut reprendre ses esprits, Harry revenait à table, l'air un tantinet préoccupé. Quand Pansy l'interrogea sur son départ, il lâcha que c'était un client et s'arrêta là.

Quand enfin le repas se termina, un rapide regard à sa montre l'informa qu'ils allaient louper la séance. Elle le savait déjà mais avait préféré ne pas faire attention à l'heure pour ne pas paraître trop déçue à table. Cependant, Blaise remarqua que quelque chose la perturbait, et quand elle lui dit franchement qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au ciné, le black parut un peu désolé. Il savait à quel point Elladora aimait ces séances au cinéma. Mais alors qu'elle ravalait tout ce qu'elle aurait eu envie de lui à ce moment-là et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la station de métro, histoire de se séparer au plus vite de ses amis, Harry prit les devants. Le brun lui annonça qu'un taxi devrait arriver dans la minute, il en avait commandé un dans les toilettes. La secrétaire lui aurait presque sauté au cou.

Ses amis ne les quittèrent qu'au moment où ils montèrent dans le taxi. À ce moment-là, Harry s'enfonça dans son siège en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Bon Dieu, j'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient aussi emmerdants…

- Je te signale que tu parles de mes amis.

- Ne dis pas ça avec ce sourire moqueur… Tes amis sont des emmerdeurs, point. »

Près de lui, Elladora ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que son petit ami lui attrapait la main pour la serrer dans les siennes. Il paraissait vraiment soulagé que ce soit terminé, même s'il devait se dire, au fond de lui, qu'il les reverrait très prochainement et ce que ce ne serait peut-être pas mieux.

« Tu les reverras bientôt.

- Je sais.

- J'aurais aimé que… ça se passe mieux. Mais ils sont comme ça.

- T'es toujours aussi fermée quand ils sont là ? »

Le chauffeur assis devant eux devait les écouter, mais sans doute ne retenait-il jamais vraiment ce qui se disait dans son véhicule.

« Oui. Enfin, quand je suis accompagnée.

- T'es vraiment bizarre… Heureusement que Ron a réussi à te détendre quand je vous ai présentés… »

Ron, c'était le meilleur ami de Harry. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir, trois semaines auparavant, alors que Harry était allé chercher sa voiture au garage automobile où le rouquin travaillait. C'était un lundi soir, Elladora avait accompagné son amant parce que ce dernier voulait absolument l'emmener en boite de nuit le vendredi suivant. Sa semaine était si chargée qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de faire l'aller-retour un autre jour, à moins de sortir le week-end, mais il ne savait même pas s'il aurait une seconde à lui durant ces deux jours.

Harry les avait alors présentés de façon rapide : il était très tard, Ron l'avait attendu alors qu'il devait rapidement rentrer chez lui, et surtout, le brun ne savait pas comment son ami aurait réagi s'il avait présenté Elladora comme était son mec. Il s'était mis d'accord avec elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas froissée en lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard. La secrétaire n'avait rien dit, pensant que, dès le début, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rencontrer son ami ainsi accoutré, ou alors mieux valait ne rien lui dire du tout.

Cependant, le mercredi soir, Harry avança suffisamment dans son travail pour accepter l'invitation de Ron à dîner chez lui, le mécanicien souhaitant faire plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle copine. Quand le rouquin avait ouvert sa porte, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de stupeur en voyant Draco aux côtés de Harry, un jean sur les hanches et le visage sans maquillage. Le blond se tripotait nerveusement les doigts et il crut mourir quand son petit ami, un peu embarrassé, l'avait montré de la main en le présentant : « Elladora ». Ron avait tourné la tête, les regardant chacun leur tour comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis, puis, se reprenant, il les invita à entrer, l'un soudain un peu plus joyeux. Enfin, c'était histoire de faire bonne figure…

Le mécanicien était un homme assez simple et plein d'humour. Il accueillit comme il se devait le couple, ne semblant pas tenir compte de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la petite amie de Harry. Draco était alors tendu au possible. Il avait la sensation que Ron l'épiait, examinait chacun de ses mouvements et que dans sa tête il ruminait. Ça ne passerait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas passer et il le savait. Ils avaient toujours cette réaction-là en apprenant la vérité. Le blond s'y était fait.

Alors qu'ils passaient à table, commençant par les entrées, Ron avait fini par craquer. Regardant Draco droit dans les yeux, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres, il lui avait dit qu'une question lui prenait la tête depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il serait beaucoup détendu quand il y aurait répondu. Draco savait déjà ce qui le taraudait, alors bien que Harry ait regardé son ami avec de gros yeux, histoire de le faire taire, le blond l'avait laissé poser sa question. Alors Ron lui avait demandé : « Sous la ceinture, t'es un homme ou une femme ? ».

À côté de lui, Harry avait été sur le point d'exploser, et d'emporter Ron avec lui. Bizarrement, Draco avait pouffé avant de déclarer, pour apaiser son amant, qu'on lui posait souvent cette question mais que c'était la première fois que c'était fait avec autant de délicatesse. Le brun n'avait pas paru comprendre en quoi c'était délicat et avait rétorqué à son meilleur ami qu'il aurait pu le lui demander, à lui, mais visiblement, Ron voulait jouer cartes sur table avec Draco. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il était un homme, et bizarrement, le mécanicien avait paru immensément soulagé : les relations de Harry avec les femmes ne marchaient jamais.

Le reste du repas avait été bien plus détendu que Draco ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait découvert chez Ron un homme joyeux, plein d'humour et incroyablement ouvert. Après quelques tâtonnements et quelques petites piques, le rouquin avait fini par vraiment le charrier avec son transsexualisme. Il ne prenait pas ça à la rigolade, comprenant que c'était quelque chose de sérieux, mais il savait plaisanter avec ça et dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et bien que Harry n'ait pas vraiment su sur quel pied danser durant tout le repas, ne sachant pas toujours si Draco prenait sur lui ou non, le blond avait vraiment savouré ce moment. Ses amis n'étaient pas aussi ouverts que cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, ils ne plaisantaient pas sur son transsexualisme, peut-être de peur de le blesser, alors qu'en faire un sujet tabou était dix fois plus douloureux.

C'était un peu comme si Ron avait conscience qu'il parlait à un être entre l'homme et la femme, et que ce n'était pas un drame.

Un jour, Draco avait demandé à Harry pourquoi il acceptait si bien ce qu'il était. Le brun lui avait répondu qu'il était bisexuel, et bien qu'il ait tendance à s'entendre bien mieux avec les hommes, ses relations étaient toujours les plus courtes. Avec Draco, c'était un peu comme s'il avait les deux en une seule personne.

Et peut-être que Ron l'avait compris, ça aussi. Parce qu'il connaissait trop bien Harry.

Le vendredi qui suivit, le rouquin s'invita à leur sortie. Il était célibataire, avait envie de s'éclater mais détestait aller tout seul en boite. Elladora avait senti son embarras décroitre au fil des minutes, alors que Ron, égal à lui-même, ne laissait pas traîner son regard inquisiteur sur lui et ne faisait pas non plus de remarque sur ses vêtements. Au contraire, il avait un petit côté protecteur, jetant de sales à regards à ceux qui avaient deviné qu'elle n'était pas une femme et restant près d'elle quand Harry partit quelques minutes aux toilettes. Il dansa près d'elle, aussi, un peu ivre, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie fille attire son regard et accepte la danse. Et le soir, ils étaient rentrés ensemble, et comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Elladora lui avait tenu le bras.

Depuis, une vraie relation d'amitié était née entre eux. Ron n'était pas tout à fait le genre de personnes qu'il aurait fréquenté d'habitude, avant qu'il ne change et même après, mais il était rafraichissant, gentil et plein d'humour. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son transsexualisme. C'était un être humain, et surtout, c'était l'amoureux de son meilleur ami. Et autant le dire, quand Ron lui envoyait un SMS débutant par son traditionnel « Salut jolie blonde ! », Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Car en sa présence, il ne se sentait pas différent. Car quand il lui envoyait des messages, qui parlaient de lui, d'elle, de Harry, il avait la sensation que tout était dans sa tête et qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à tout ça.

Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

**OoO**

Blaise n'était pas gentil. Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé d'être aussi con. Pourtant, en général, bien que méfiant, il n'était pas aussi mauvais, pas plus que Pansy d'ailleurs. Mais elle, c'était un peu différent : elle avait beau adorer Draco, vu ses travers, tous les hommes qui le fréquentaient étaient des pervers. Blaise avait un avis plus nuancé et en général son attitude n'était pas particulièrement méprisante. Draco n'aurait su dire pourquoi il était si méchant avec Harry depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Leur première rencontre remontait à un bon mois, et depuis, ils s'étaient revus une ou deux fois, toujours au restaurant après le boulot, en général par surprise et jamais chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Blaise lui avait proposé de manger chez lui, chez Pansy ou bien de s'inviter, si le déplacement les ennuyait, mais à chaque fois, le blond refusait. Blaise ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être ne remarquait-il pas le mépris dans ses mots à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Harry et qui empêchaient Draco d'organiser quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant, le blond en avait connus, des pourris. On l'avait menacé, blessé et frappé. Et il s'était laissé faire, car de toute manière, il ne méritait rien de mieux. Blaise l'avait toujours protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait, il avait tout fait pour le faire lâcher prise quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'il subissait. Mais en général, il ne voyait rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il fermait les yeux : il ne voyait tout simplement pas que Draco n'allait pas bien et que le type qu'il fréquentait était un enfoiré de première. Et Dieu savait à quel point le blond pouvait les attirer…

Avec Harry, tout était différent. Il était gentil, respectueux, se fichait bien de ses excentricités et ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, aussi bien par ses mots que par ses gestes. C'était plutôt lui qui portait leur couple et qui lui permettait de s'ouvrir, de s'accepter un peu plus et d'arrêter de regarder sans arrêt vers le sol. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment bien.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Blaise, Pansy, et même ses autres amis qui ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré le détestait autant.

Quand Draco leur parlait de lui, car cela arrivait vu qu'il allait de plus en plus à leurs soirées pour tenter de pallier l'absence de Harry, il ne faisait en général que des éloges de lui, comme c'était le cas avec la plupart de ses copains. Et visiblement, pour eux, cela semblait cacher quelque chose.

Pour eux, Harry lui mentait sur toute la ligne. Il était hypocrite et trouvait un plaisir pervers à sortir avec un travelo, à l'emmener en boite de nuit hétéro et gay, et s'il l'avait présenté à son meilleur ami, c'était uniquement pour essayer de le rassurer sur ses intentions. Sa plus grande erreur avait été de parler de Ron et certaines crises de colère que Harry avait pu lui faire, bien qu'il ne soit jamais entré dans les détails. Les critiques pleuvaient sur eux, sur l'homme qu'il aimait et sur lui, trop naïf. Comme si un avocat digne de ce nom allait s'emmerder avec un travesti qui avait besoin d'un véritable ravalement de façade pour avoir une tronche correcte.

Ces mots, ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte à quel point ils pouvaient être blessants. Pas seulement parce qu'il passait pour un con, à croire en un homme trop bien pour lui, mais parce qu'ils remuaient le couteau dans la plaie, mettant à jour tout ce qui faisait lui un être abject. Et bien malgré lui, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il y pensait depuis que Harry avait appris la vérité. Il se disait que c'était sans doute faux, que Harry ne jouait pas avec lui.

Mais dans ces moments-là, et la nuit, parfois, quand Harry n'était pas là, Draco sentait une angoisse trop connue lui étreindre les tripes, à lui donner envie de vomir.

Il était à vomir.

Lui, ses fringues, son maquillage, son être en entier.

Une abomination.

Et puis, Harry posait ses grands yeux verts sur lui, il lui souriait, et les nuages se disparaissaient.

Mais ce soir, ni lui ni Draco ne pourraient y couper. Le blond aurait préféré organiser cela un vendredi ou un samedi mais Pansy était toujours aussi chiante et directive, alors il avait fallu organiser cela un dimanche. Harry fit comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils se rendirent en voiture chez elle, même si c'était assez long, surtout avec les bouchons. Cependant, Draco était beaucoup plus nerveux habillé en homme plutôt qu'en femme, en particulier dans les transports en commun, et même s'il lui avait assuré que c'était toujours mieux quand Harry était là, parce qu'il lui tenait toujours la main et captait toute son attention, le brun avait secoué la tête. Le confort de mon secrétaire particulier avant tout, avait-il dit avec un sourire.

Pansy habitait dans un petit deux pièces dont elle semblait pousser les murs à chaque fois qu'elle recevait du monde. Logiquement, ils devraient se retrouver en petit comité : en plus de Blaise et sa compagne, il y aurait Greg, sa petite amie Millicent, et peut-être Greg… Théodore lui avait dit qu'il ferait un saut. Dans un sens, cela le rassurait un peu qu'il soit là : il ne contredisait jamais vraiment les autres mais n'avait pas non plus d'avis sur Harry, qu'il connaissait peu et préférait ne pas juger. Il avait tellement bougé ces dernières semaines qu'il n'avait jamais pu dîner à nouveau avec eux, à son plus grand regret.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Draco sentit la pression monter en lui et se contracter dans son ventre quand il constata qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Blaise était déjà arrivé avec Luna, si douce et calme, et quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, il était alors en grande conversation avec Greg, Tracey et Millicent. Théodore était dans un coin, l'air fatigué, écoutant vaguement Daphné. Et quand Draco la vit, et qu'il entendit plusieurs voix dans la cuisine, il eut comme une crampe au ventre.

On fit les présentations. C'était Vincent qui leur avait ouvert, il retourna s'assoir près de Théodore tandis que tout le monde se levait pour serrer la main ou embrasser les joues de son petit ami, et les siennes aussi, accessoirement. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le large canapé, Draco sentit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se détendre de la soirée. Il sentit la nausée monter en voyant Pansy arriver avec Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphné.

Sur le coup, il eut envie de partir. De prendre la main de Harry et de s'en aller, loin, très loin d'eux.

Il réalisa soudain que tous ces gens auxquels il s'accrochait et qui tentaient de garder une place dans sa vie n'étaient pas ses amis. Qu'il avait simplement essayé de s'accrocher à ces gens, ces amis du passé pour ne pas être seul. Mais en réalité, quand il était avec eux, il était toujours seul. Toujours.

Mais pas avec Harry.

Avec Harry, il était en couple. Ils étaient deux. Même en présence de ses proches, à lui.

Même devant eux…

Draco n'était pas seul.

« Bonsoir Harry ! Ça va, t'as pas eu de mal à trouver ? Je te présente Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphné, et accessoirement l'ex de Draco ! »

Ses dents se serrèrent à lui faire mal. Il l'aurait presque tuée pour les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Pas pour leur contenu, Harry n'était ni jaloux, ni possessif, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher à foutre la merde entre eux, parce que leur relation d'adolescent avait été si courte et banale qu'elle ne méritait même pas d'être mentionnée. Draco était sorti avec elle dans une vaine tentative de paraître normal aux yeux de tous, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Astoria était alors folle de lui et si elle avait fait toutes ces conneries, quand il l'avait quittée…

Près de lui, Harry ne manifesta rien de plus qu'une légère curiosité. Une curiosité qui lui permit de leur renvoyer en pleine gueule la perche qu'elles venaient de lui lancer.

« Ah bon ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble il y a longtemps ?

- J'avais seize ans et Draco presque dix-huit !

- Je vois. Pile au moment où il a réalisé que son truc, c'était vraiment les hommes, c'est ça ? »

Son sourire insolent lui fit monter le rouge aux joues alors que ses yeux sombres se troublaient.

« C'est dommage. Si tu t'y étais prise avant, peut-être que t'aurais pu le détourner de ce chemin-là, plutôt que de l'y pousser ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se tendit alors que Pansy jetait un regard noir à Harry, ce qui ne l'impressionna absolument pas. Elles allaient sans doute répliquer vertement mais Vincent s'approcha d'eux pour débloquer la situation en leur proposant son aide pour apporter les amuse-gueules. Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, Draco sentit les regards posés sur eux et faillit rosir de plaisir alors que la main de Harry enlaçait la sienne. Il avait décidé de montrer ses griffes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

L'avocat semblait avoir compris que Draco ne se défendrait pas, qu'il n'en avait pas la force et qu'il était trop habitué à tout ça pour se révolter. Or, il n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres taper sur les doigts de celui qu'il aimait, il le lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Quitte à en venir aux mains.

Le repas débuta tranquillement, bien que ses prétendus amis essaient toujours d'en savoir un peu plus sur le si parfait Harry. L'espace d'un instant, Draco crut même que la soirée se passerait sans encombre, mais c'était très mal les connaître. Contre toute attente, ce fut Blaise qui mit le feu aux poudres. En réponse à une remarque de Pansy, il tint un propos un peu ambigu à propos du couple que Draco formait avec Harry. Ce dernier, sans doute exaspéré au possible, devait avoir décidé de lui rentrer dedans histoire de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« J'ai pas bien compris, Blaise. Tu peux expliciter ta pensée ?

- T'as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai du mal à envisager votre relation et à…

- Blaise, techniquement, il est où, le problème ? »

Cette question entraîna un silence. L'expression de Harry se fit soudainement sérieuse, et quelques secondes, lui et Blaise jaugèrent du regard. Draco serra fort les doigts de son petit ami, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et que ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'énerve. Sauf que depuis le début de la soirée, Draco était dans cette position de replis sur lui-même, comme une huître qui se referme, et cette vision de lui, si soumis aux autres, ne devait pas lui plaire.

« Le problème ? Honnêtement ? Il est que j'ai pas confiance en toi. »

La bombe était lâchée. Blaise, pourtant si sûr de lui, parut regretter ses mots quand il croisa le regard de Draco qui écrasait entre ses doigts la main solide de Harry. Il serrait les dents, et s'il avait été celui qu'il fut autrefois, il se serait levé pour lui cracher dessus et l'accabler de reproches. Mais voilà, Draco payait depuis des années pour son attirance pour les hommes, il avait tout perdu, son honneur, sa dignité, sa fierté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à supplier des yeux Blaise de se taire et serrer fort la main de l'homme qu'il aimait dans la sienne.

« Et qu'ai-je fait pour que tu aies un avis aussi négatif vis-à-vis de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou ne pas faire pour que vous vous comportiez tous comme si j'étais un connard de première ?

- On ne t'a jamais…

- Arrête Blaise, ça fait peu de temps que je te connais mais je pense t'avoir assez vu, toi et Pansy, pour savoir que vous ne m'aimez pas et que je vaux guère mieux qu'un chewing-gum sous vos pompes. Donc soyez honnêtes et dites-moi carrément ce que vous me reprochez, ça commence sérieusement à me pomper.

- Tu veux savoir où est le problème ?! Pour moi, tu n'es pas honnête, voilà le problème ! »

C'était Pansy qui venait de répondre. Si Blaise était assis, la brune était debout, venant d'apporter un plateau. Elle avait le visage énervé et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« T'es avocat, tu bosses dans un super cabinet et t'as été pistonné pour avoir ce job ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de Draco, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire d'un travesti qui s'est foutu de ta gueule pendant un mois, qui passe sa vie habillé en femme et qui veut changer de sexe ?! Te fous pas de moi, tu joues les princes charmants mais t'en as à rien à foutre de lui ! »

Il était mort de honte. Et il avait mal, aussi. Tellement mal qu'elle parle de ça, de cette partie si intime de sa vie qu'il n'avait confié à une époque qu'à très peu de personnes et dont il n'avait même pas parlé sérieusement à Harry, évoquant simplement l'idée à un moment donné pour ne plus jamais revenir dessus.

Près de lui, le brun déglutit, sans la lâcher des yeux. Le connaissant, son sang-froid était exemplaire.

« L'idée que je puisse être sérieux à son sujet te parait donc si invraisemblable ? T'es qui pour me juger, exactement ? »

Son visage se fit mauvais, ses yeux verts la foudroyant du regard.

« Moi ? Je suis son amie !

- Son amie ? Toi, son amie ?! C'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule ! C'est comme ça qu'on se comporte avec ses amis, à essayer de pourrir leur couple pour le plaisir ?!

- Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Harry ! Quoi, tu te sens agressé ? »

Harry braqua son regard sur Blaise qui esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Agressé ? Moi ? Tu crois quoi, que j'ai peur de vous ? De ce que vous pensez de moi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pouvez penser, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça me désintéresse. C'est pour Draco que je suis là, uniquement pour lui.

- Arrête, c'est pour te faire bien voir ! Putain mais soit au moins honnête avec lui ! T'aime les travelos, ça te fait triper ! Ça se voit quand t'es au restau', ta façon de te comporter avec lui quand il est habillé en femme, on dirait que tu sors avec une gonzesse ! »

Le visage de Luna se fermait au fil des secondes. Elle était assise par terre, près de Blaise installé dans le canapé, et lui tapotait nerveusement le genou.

« C'est ça, le truc ! Tu fais genre tu l'acceptes mais en fait tu profites de lui, tu sors avec lui seulement quand il est habillé en femme ! »

Le visage de Harry était tendu et neutre au possible. Il était trop atterré pour exploser, alors que cela devait bouillonner en lui.

Draco n'en pouvait plus.

Et il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

« Tu te fous de moi, Blaise ? Rassure-moi, tu te fous de moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me dire ? Vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde ! Quoi, tout ça parce que je sors avec lui alors qu'il est en femme ?! T'as pas encore compris que je suis simplement tolérant et que tout ce qui compte, pour moi, quand on est dehors, c'est qu'il soit à l'aise ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit habillé en homme ou en femme ? Draco reste Draco, merde ! S'il est mieux dans sa peau avec une jupe et des talons, je vais pas faire comme vous et le forcer à…

- On le force pas, c'est mieux pour…

- Mais t'es qui pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ?! »

Ça y est, Harry explosait. Ses yeux brillaient, son corps se mouvait, l'agressivité défigurait son visage.

« T'es qui pour lui dire ce qui est bien ou pas bien ?!

- Et t'es qui pour le laisser dans ses illusions ?! »

Les autres voulurent les calmer, mais plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, et de toute manière, le black disait tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Blaise s'était levé du fauteuil, hors de lui.

« T'es qui pour lui dire que ce qu'il fait, c'est bien, alors qu'il se fait du mal ?! Me sors pas l'excuse que t'es bi', ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu fais genre tu t'en fous et tu l'as présenté à ton meilleur ami, mais ça, c'était juste pour le rassurer ! Ça sera quoi quand tu le présenteras à ta famille ?! Tu seras aussi fier que ça, de sortir avec un travelo ?! »

Harry allait le tuer. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Draco, le regardant d'un air indescriptible, tandis que Théodore demandait à Blaise d'arrêter, pitié. Puis, le brun tourna la tête vers Blaise, le regardant à nouveau.

« Draco a rencontré mes parents. »

Le visage de Blaise commença lentement à se décomposer.

« Il a rencontré ma mère et mon père, mon parrain et son compagnon. Ainsi que la plupart de mes amis. On est allés au théâtre la semaine dernière avec mes parents à la sortie du boulot et Draco ne s'est pas changé. Je crois que les seuls hypocrites, ici, c'est vous.

- Comment peux-tu…

- Arrête de te voiler la face, Blaise ! »

Il venait de hurler, le visage défiguré par la colère. Il paraissait se contenir pour rester assis.

« C'est vous les hypocrites ici ! Putain mais tu vois pas que vous lui faites du mal avec votre comportement à la con ?! Vous pensez quoi ? Que je profite de lui, c'est ça ?! Que j'abuse de lui, que je joue avec lui ? Mais t'as pas encore compris que pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit bien dans sa peau ? S'il doit être habillé en femme et maquillé pour qu'il le soit, eh bien soit ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal dans sa peau, merde ?! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, obligé de se cacher derrière tout ça pour pouvoir sortir de chez lui ?! Tu vois pas que ça lui bouffe l'existence, qu'il souffre de son état et qu'il est malheureux ?! Tu crois que ça me plait de le voir souffrir en silence, de le voir comme ça fasse à ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis alors que vous avez honte de lui ?! »

Harry paraissait incapable de s'arrêter de parler, et Blaise, en face de lui, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Et il n'était pas le seul.

« La vérité c'est que vous êtes jaloux de le voir avec quelqu'un qui l'accepte tel qu'il est et qui le rend heureux ! Vous crachez sur moi sans arrêt, c'est ça ?! Vous lui dites que je me fous de lui, alors qu'ici, le seul à être honnête, c'est moi ?! Vous jouez avec sa souffrance, vous fermez les yeux et vous le traitez comme un anormal, alors que c'est un être humain, merde ! T'es quoi, Blaise ? T'es quoi, pour lui ? Un ami ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu oses me critiquer parce que je sors avec lui habillé en femme, parce que je l'emmène dîner et danser en boite de nuit habillé comme une gonzesse ? Mais je l'aime, bordel, si c'est comme ça qu'il se sent bien, t'es qui pour le juger et lui cracher dessus, en me prenant pour cible parce que t'es pas foutu de lui dire en face ce que tu penses ?! »

Blaise était toujours debout, interdit. Plus tard, le black lui dirait que ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal à cet instant, ce ne fut pas cette humiliation, cette vérité que Harry lui crachait à la figure, ni même l'attitude si réservée et craintive de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Ce fut qu'en quelques mois, Harry avait compris plus de choses chez Draco que lui en plusieurs années.

« Putain j'en ai marre, je me casse. »

Alors Harry quitta enfin le canapé et traversa le salon pour quitter l'appartement. Aussitôt, Draco sauta sur ses pieds et le rejoignit. On essaya de les retenir, mais Harry était fermement décidé à quitter cet appartement, et le blond ne serait jamais resté avec eux, pas dans cet état-là et certainement pas sans son mec. L'avocat quitta les lieux et dévala les escaliers, peut-être pour se dégourdir les jambes ou se calmer un peu. Quand ils furent dans la voiture, que Harry démarra avant même que Draco n'ait attaché sa ceinture, le brun était toujours aussi nerveux mais paraissait se contenir.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet, et bien malgré lui, Draco ne put essayer de le dérider. Durant toute l'altercation entre son homme et son ami, le blond était resté pétrifié. Il était horrifié par tout ce que Blaise avait osé dire à Harry, devant lui, et l'était tout autant en sachant que son petit ami était au courant de ce qui se disait sur son dos quand il n'était pas là.

Et avant même que Draco ne le réalise, Harry n'avait pas pris le chemin de son appartement. Quand le blond réalisa qu'ils ne passeraient pas la fin de la soirée ensemble et que l'avocat le ramenait chez lui, Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il allait le larguer là, devant son immeuble, et rentrerait chez lui pour laisser la colère le consumer. Alors qu'ils arrivent non loin de sa rue, Draco se lança, brisant le silence.

« On ne va pas chez toi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Stupéfait, Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Harry…

- Tais-toi. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il se gara devant l'immeuble et attendit que Draco sorte de la voiture, mais le blond ne bougea pas de son siège. Il faisait nuit mais les lampadaires éclairaient le visage du brun, qui paraissait aussi tendu et énervé qu'à leur départ de chez Pansy.

« Je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi, Draco ? Désolé de quoi ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait vivre, là ?! Putain mais c'est ça qu'ils disent quand je suis pas là ?! Ils me cassent du sucre sur le dos ! Ils m'insultent ! Ils me trainent dans la boue, et toi avec ! Et tu ne fais rien pour nous défendre ! »

À quoi bon nier qu'il se taisait, en effet, encaissant toutes ces critiques du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry le connaissait trop bien et il n'avait rien dit durant la dispute.

Et là encore, il encaissait.

Tout ce que Blaise avait balancé.

Tout ce que Harry avait gueulé.

Et tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou dire pour les calmer, pour les défendre…

Pourquoi était-il donc devenu si faible ?

« J'ai jamais vécu une telle humiliation de toute ma vie ! Alors c'est ça qu'ils pensent de moi ? Que je me joue de toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire, pour moi ?! Tu ne nous défends pas, Draco, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu penses comme eux, que je suis un putain d'enfoiré qui va te balourder quand il en aura marre de ton rouge à lèvres et tes bas nylons ! »

Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait. Qu'il croyait en eux. Que des fois, c'était difficile, car tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai… Mais qu'au fond de lui, Draco et Elladora y croyaient…

« Je mérite même pas que tu prennes ma défense ? Que tu nous défendes ? Tu crois si peu en notre relation que t'es même pas capable de leur dire merde ?! Tu me fais mal, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai mal ! »

Oh si, il le voyait. Ses yeux brillaient, sa voix partait dans les aigus et ses mains tremblaient comme celles d'un enfant.

Et c'était une véritable déchirure.

« Je me fais chier à tout faire pour que tu sois bien, je fais des concessions, sans arrêt… Je t'ai présenté mes amis et mes parents ! Mes parents, putain ! Je leur ai quasiment jamais présenté mes ex, et toi… Je compte si peu que ça pour toi ? Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que t'es même pas foutu de parler, de te défendre, même devant moi… Dégage. Je veux plus te voir. Je veux pas de quelqu'un qui laisse des enfoirés de première nous cracher dessus sans rien faire et qui, après presque cinq mois de relation, n'est même pas foutu d'avoir confiance en moi ! J'en peux plus, Draco, je craque ! »

À présent, il pleurait. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et la souffrance déformait ses traits.

C'était fini.

**OoO**

Le fait qu'il ne les ait jamais défendus, aussi bien quand il était seul que lors de cette soirée, avait blessé Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Draco ne leur avait pas tout dit, à propos de ses parents, notamment, que le blond avait rencontré lors d'un dîner, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui étaient chères à Harry, comme son parrain. Tout s'était très bien passé, Draco en aurait presque pleuré d'avoir été si bien accueilli par sa famille. Mais il était alors trop occupé à profiter de leur gentillesse et de leur bonne humeur pour se laisser assombrir par de tristes pensées.

C'était l'humiliation de trop. Il en avait déjà beaucoup vu, dans sa vie, et depuis qu'il fréquentait Draco, il avait dû subir ces dîners où il était convié sans jamais être vraiment le bienvenu. Ce soir-là, c'était trop pour lui. Il en avait eu assez de se battre pour une cause perdue, pour un amour qui ne semblait pas tenir la route. La vérité, et Draco s'en était rendu compte en rentrant chez lui, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait, et le brun craquait, car il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses sentiments, car Draco se laissait porter par leur relation sans prendre de dangers, et surtout, il avait l'impression d'être un refuge dans lequel il pouvait se cacher, loin du monde extérieur, de ses soucis, de ses souffrances, de ses amis. Un peu comme si Harry était tombé à pic dans sa vie.

Le lendemain, Harry ne mit pas un pied au bureau. Il travailla chez lui et appela ses clients pour les rencontrer ailleurs qu'au cabinet. Elladora était dans un état désastreux. Tout le maquillage du monde n'aurait jamais pu effacer les affreuses cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et redonner vie à son visage au regard éteint. Le soir même, elle se rendit chez le brun pour essayer d'arranger les choses, priant sur toute la durée du trajet pour qu'il ne la repousse pas définitivement. Tout un discours était prêt dans sa tête, ne restait plus qu'à le débiter. Même si elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas et qu'elle craquerait lamentablement.

Harry n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Il avait l'air dix fois fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, enchaînant café sur café pour tenir. Sans un mot, il l'avait laissé entrer, et quand elle lui avait demandé nerveusement s'il voulait qu'elle se change, il avait haussé les épaules sans la regarder. Alors Elladora avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait demandé pardon, pour ce qui s'était passé la veille, pour ne jamais avoir eu le courage de défendre leur relation et pour être si faible. La secrétaire s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses. À de l'agacement, de la moquerie, du mépris, voire une crise de colère.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Harry fondrait en larmes et la supplierait à genoux de lui pardonner sa crise de nerfs de la veille et de le reprendre.

Elle avait mis un long moment à le calmer. Elle l'avait bercé, glissé à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne le méritait pas et qu'elle ferait tout pour être plus forte face à eux, désormais. Harry lui dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler comme ça, mais que ç'avait été si pénible la veille, si dur à encaisser… Ne leur disait-il donc rien ? Sur eux, sur leurs sorties, sur leur amour ? Pourquoi se taisait-il, pourquoi les laissait-il leur faire du mal ?

Ils décidèrent de partir sur de meilleures bases. Pour la seconde fois, en quelque sorte. Harry l'implora d'avoir enfin confiance en lui et de ne plus se faire mener par le bout du nez par ses prétendus amis. Pas un seul instant, il ne lui demanda d'arrêter de les voir ou de leur parler, mais qu'il ose hausser le ton devant eux, qu'il se défende et qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il avait droit lui aussi à une vie de couple heureuse.

Cependant, Draco était déjà résolu à enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. Sur Harry, qui l'aimait sincèrement en dépit de toutes ses bizarreries et qui, en douceur, sans forcer, l'incitait de plus en plus à s'habiller en homme. Sur ses amis, jaloux, mauvais, et même méprisants qui le regardaient avec honte et n'acceptaient pas de le voir heureux avec quelqu'un. Sur Blaise, très présent quand il était seul, trop tolérant avec ceux qui le blessaient et négatifs avec ceux qui le chérissaient. Sur les proches de Harry, aussi, sur son parrain chirurgien esthétique qui ne le jugeait pas, sur son père et son meilleur ami qui n'étaient plus à une excentricité près, sur sa mère qui avait un peu froncé le nez la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en femme mais qui ne lui avait pas lâché le bras de la soirée.

Et sur lui, aussi.

Le chemin serait long, mais il avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il était, sans se concentrer uniquement sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de sa chambre et de sa salle de bain.

**OoO**

La veille, Elladora avait rendu les clés de son appartement à son propriétaire. Ce dernier avait paru un peu déçu : cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle vivait dans cet appartement et il n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec sa locataire. Quand elle l'avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'elle comptait sans aller dans les semaines à venir, il lui avait tout de même demandé pourquoi elle partait : le loyer était-il trop élevé, avait-elle du mal à joindre les deux bouts ? Calmement, la secrétaire lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait décidé de vivre avec son petit ami. Le propriétaire avait essayé de lui refiler un appartement un peu plus grand qui allait se libérer mais Elladora avait gentiment décliné son offre.

Ce que son propriétaire ignorait, c'était que cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'était plus ou moins installée chez son compagnon, gardant tout de même son logement si jamais une embrouille la forçait à s'en aller, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il lui arrivait parfois de revenir chez elle pour récupérer quelque chose, voire y passer quelques nuits quand elle avait la sensation d'être de trop chez Harry. Mais petit à petit, ses affaires s'accumulèrent chez son petit ami, trouvant leur place dans les placards, sur les étagères et sur les murs.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'était que deux semaines auparavant, sa locataire avait envoyé sa lettre de démission. Elle avait terminé son mois, comme le lui avaient demandé ses patrons, puis elle avait déménagé définitivement ses affaires chez Harry et jeté ce qu'elle n'emporterait pas. Elle en avait parlé à Blaise qui avait essayé de la convaincre de laisser tomber cette idée : que ferait-elle après ça ? Leur relation passait bien au cabinet et Hermione était revenue à de meilleurs sentiments. Comment vivrait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment dépendre de Harry ?

Mais ce que Blaise ignorait à ce moment-là, c'était qu'Elladora existait alors de moins en moins.

Depuis cette fameuse engueulade entre lui et Harry, Draco avait davantage travaillé sur lui-même, et au fil des jours, il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il avait le droit d'exister. Le regard que Harry lui portait chaque jour l'avait rendu normal, faisant de lui un être humain à part entière, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, ses sentiments et ses particularités.

Et c'est en voulant faire des efforts pour lui que les choses changèrent petit à petit.

En fait, tout simplement, Draco laissa peu à peu tomber son maquillage et ses vêtements féminins.

Cela faisait pourtant six ans qu'il était devenu transsexuel, ne sortant de chez lui qu'habillé en femme, à moins d'être contraint d'adopter une attitude plus masculine, en accord avec son sexe. À un moment donné, il avait même pensé à changer de sexe ou du moins à se faire poser une poitrine, sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Ces longues années de mal-être et de féminité ne pouvaient guère disparaître du jour au lendemain. C'était impossible. Il lui faudrait des mois et des mois et un long travail sur lui-même pour redevenir ce qu'il était à la base et qu'il avait renié par home de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les hommes.

Mais Draco avait cessé de se mentir, de se dire que tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait été une femme. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, cette envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre s'était amenuisée pour finalement disparaître. Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son parrain, chirurgien esthétique, qui l'avait convaincu de renoncer à cette idée, mais plutôt cette fougueuse nuit où tout avait basculé en lui.

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée plutôt alcoolisée en boite de nuit, durant laquelle Draco était parvenu à limiter leurs consommations à deux verres. Quand ils étaient rentrés, plutôt que de se laisser entraîner par un Harry fou de désir dans leur chambre, c'était lui, Draco, qui l'y avait emmené. Et quand ses doigts s'étaient aventurés en bas, son amant avait si bien réagi qu'il s'était senti pousser des ailes.

Forcément, ce ne fut pas parfait. Cela faisait des années que Draco n'avait pas été au-dessus, et non seulement à l'époque il n'était pas particulièrement doué, comme tout jeune homme de son âge, mais en plus il fut intimidé par cette inversion des rôles qui ne parut pas gêner Harry un seul instant. Cependant, les gémissements de plaisir qu'il poussa lui firent oublier ses appréhensions et il se laissa porter par le feu de l'action. Parfois, son amant poussait des petits cris aigus, de plaisir ou de douleur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pris, il était serré et sensible, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de savourer pleinement le moment.

À ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus eu d'histoire de dominant et de dominé. Harry était alors cet amant passionné et tendre, protecteur. Il était sous lui, et il aimait ça. Et bien qu'il le domine, penché sur lui et son sexe honni en lui, Draco n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être en position de force.

Ils faisaient l'amour.

Comme toutes ces fois où Harry l'avait pris. Toutes ces fois où Draco avait eu la sensation d'être faible, alors que tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était la tendresse, le plaisir… l'amour.

Harry ne l'avait jamais dominé. Il l'avait simplement protégé.

Cette histoire de dominant et de dominé qui l'avait tant torturé et qui semblait régir son monde n'existait pas en réalité dans leur relation. Ils étaient au-dessus de tout ça.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et quand on s'aime, il n'y a pas de hiérarchie.

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'était réveillé et levé en premier. Il avait enfilé un peignoir avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, la tête embrouillée par toutes ces pensées qui s'entrechoquaient. Cette nuit avait été une véritable révélation pour lui. Le blond savait que jamais il ne ferait l'homme, comme on disait, dans leur relation parce qu'en dépit de son caractère, celui qui était si affirmé autrefois, il aimait se sentir protégé. Cela dit, il avait enfin conscience qu'il pouvait être un homme à part entière, que Harry l'aimait en tant que tel, et qu'il n'y avait pas à rougir d'aimer un être du même sexe que lui et d'être sous lui. C'était compliqué, toutes ces choses qu'il devait accepter et qu'il mettrait sans doute des mois, peut-être des années à assumer.

Mais la veille, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas la femme. Qu'il pouvait être l'homme, aussi. Et que dans leur couple, la notion d'homme et de femme n'existait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry l'avait rejoint, l'air encore un peu ensommeillé. Il l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de glisser contre ses lèvres que ç'avait été bon, la nuit dernière, et qu'il était prêt à recommencer quand il le voulait. Draco avait souri d'un air désabusé en lui rétorquant que ç'aurait pu être mieux et qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Son amant avait fait la moue. Pour lui, la nuit dernière était juste fantastique. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment-là qu'il en avait encore des frissons.

Durant quelques minutes, Harry avait balayé toutes les critiques que le blond aurait pu faire, pour la forme, les yeux pétillants de malice et la bouche suave, pleine de délicieux compliments et d'attentes à peine voilées. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Draco avait posé ses bras sur ses épaules, les nouant, légèrement derrière sa nuque.

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Harry était vraiment plus petit que lui. Ils étaient tous les deux pieds nus dans la cuisine et le blond le dépassait d'une demi-tête. Dans la rue, ses chaussures à talons aux pieds, il devait alors largement le dépasser. Ils devaient être ridicule, Harry si petit dans son costume et lui si grand avec ses escarpins. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment aperçu, même s'il savait bien sûr qu'il avait quelques centimètres en plus. C'était même un peu étrange.

Était-ce dû au fait qu'il se détestait tellement qu'il réduisait sa taille, dans sa tête et dans ses yeux ?

Ou était-ce parce que Harry aimait les chaussures à talons et qu'il avait un faible pour les grandes asperges ?

Les choses avaient alors commencé à changer, petit à petit. Au fil des jours, Draco éprouva de moins en moins le besoin de s'habiller en femme et de se maquiller. Le changement ne fut pas radical, mais sortir dehors avec des vêtements d'hommes et le visage vierge de tout artifice fut moins compliqué.

Un jour, alors qu'ils dinaient chez ses parents, son parrain avait parlé d'une récente opération d'ablation des ovaires chez une de ses patientes qui souhaitait devenir un homme. Alors que la conversation tournait autour de ce sujet-là, Sirius lui avait demandé s'il pensait parfois à changer de sexe. Dans ses mots, Draco n'avait senti aucune incitation à la chirurgie, c'était de la simple curiosité. Même si cela faisait peu de temps qu'il le connaissait, le blond savait qu'il aurait lui parler de tout cela en toute confiance, s'il en avait eu besoin. Il lui répondit alors de but en blanc qu'il en avait eu la vague idée à un moment donné mais que c'était du passé. En toute honnêteté, il n'aimait pas son corps, mais il lui avait permis d'être heureux en couple, donc il avait décidé de vivre avec.

En disant ces mots, il avait regardé Harry un court instant, et il avait paru tellement ému qu'il avait dû cacher son visage dans ses mains. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son père et son parrain de se moquer copieusement de lui.

Déménager s'était présenté comme une nécessité. Sortir de chez lui en homme était toujours une source de stress, tant il craignait de rencontrer un voisin ou son propriétaire. Prenant systématiquement les escaliers à des heures précises, et ne quittant pas forcément l'immeuble par l'entrée principale, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de soucis. Quand le blond était chez Harry, il était très rare qu'il en ressorte habillé en homme, et quand il y entrait en femme, c'était toujours assez tard, à des heures où ils ne rencontraient quasiment personne. Et à vrai dire, Draco se sentait bien mieux dans cet appartement trop grand pour eux mais où il avait l'impression d'être plus libre. Pour continuer à avancer et évoluer, il fallait qu'il parte de chez lui, qu'il tire un trait sur tous les mauvais souvenirs que renfermait son appartement.

C'était Harry qui lui avait proposé de quitter son appartement pour emménager avec lui, vu que ses affaires s'accumulaient dans ses placards et qu'il paraissait mieux dans sa peau dans son appartement. S'il le souhaitait, il était même prêt à vraiment déménager dans un quartier différent, si ça pouvait l'aider. Cependant, Draco ne voulait pas quitter cet appartement, il s'y sentait bien. Il avait ses repaires, à la fois dans le logement mais aussi à l'extérieur. Son petit ami n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Pour son travail, cela s'était fait de façon un peu différente. Draco n'avait pas vraiment pensé à démissionner, mais c'était vrai que travailler au cabinet devenait de plus en plus compliqué. L'ambiance au cabinet, il s'y était fait, et puis de toute manière l'ambiance s'était apaisée au fil du temps. Hermione était redevenue plus sympathique et Delacour s'était faite à l'idée que le jeune Harry lui préférait la fade secrétaire du cabinet. C'était davantage le fait de se maquiller tous les matins et d'enfiler son tailleur qui devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Un jour, il avoua à Harry qu'il commençait à en avoir marre. Alors son chéri lui avait demandé s'il aurait aimé aller au travail en homme.

Sur le coup, le blond n'avait su quoi répondre. Non, il ne se sentait pas encore assez bien pour ça, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et être une femme rendait beaucoup de choses plus faciles.

Non, c'était plutôt…

Qu'il aurait aimé arrêter de mentir et aller au travail habillé comme il le souhaitait. Sans jouer un rôle, craindre à tout instant d'être découvert…

Cette réponse les avait remués tous les deux. Quelques jours plus tard, ils allaient à ce fameux dîner où Draco avait avoué à Sirius ne plus penser à ce changement de sexe, qui lui avait paru être une solution à un moment donné, mais qui n'était absolument plus d'actualité. À un moment donné, discrètement, Sirius lui avait glissé que sa secrétaire allait le quitter dans les semaines à venir, elle suivait son époux dans le nord. S'il était intéressé pour travailler pour lui, en homme, en femme, il était le bienvenu. Même s'il commençait en tailleur et qu'il finissait en débardeur et jean près du corps, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Cette offre l'avait beaucoup touché et il ne l'avait acceptée qu'après en avoir longuement parlé avec Harry. Ce dernier semblait craindre que Draco revienne sur sa décision en côtoyant des patients de son parrain. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment manifesté de peur par rapport à cette opération, vu que son homme n'en parlait jamais, elle l'inquiétait réellement car il ne se serait jamais senti capable de fonder une relation avec un homme ayant changé de sexe. Alors Draco dut le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que, même s'il n'était pas vraiment content de ce qu'il était, le blond ne voulait absolument rien changer, d'abord parce que Harry l'aimait tel qu'il était, et ensuite parce qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait lui apporter du plaisir sans forcément être sous lui.

Des années durant, Draco passa son temps à courir après une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais, après un idéal qui ne serait jamais à sa portée.

Une vie où il serait un être normal, aux yeux de tous, où il ne serait plus obligé de se cacher et de se justifier, pour ne pas souffrir et ne pas tout perdre.

Harry lui offrait autre chose. Sur un plateau d'argent, il lui offrait la stabilité, de l'amour à n'en plus finir, de l'attention, de la compréhension, du plaisir et une confiance absolue. Et ça, c'était bien mieux qu'une vie idéale.

Cette vie-là, elle était inestimable.

Pour lui, pour Harry, pour eux, Draco avait renoncé à son ancienne vie, à son appartement et à son travail. Il avait déjà signé son contrat avec Sirius et le blond avait hâte de commencer à travailler pour lui. Il avait fait un essai un week-end pour remplacer son ancienne secrétaire, qui préparait son déménagement, et cela lui avait beaucoup plu.

Ainsi, la veille, il avait rendu ses clés. Blaise était présent, il avait tenu à être présent, vu qu'ils avaient du mal à se voir dernièrement. Draco avait fait un gros tri parmi ses amis et ne voyait quasiment plus personne, à part Théodore et Blaise. Il passait davantage de temps avec les proches de Harry, que se soit ses parents ou Ron, pour ne citer que lui. Forcément, Blaise était jaloux, mais il se sentait suffisamment responsable pour ne pas lui faire de reproches. Depuis le temps, il avait accepté l'idée que son remplaçant au cabinet puisse être la personne faite pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il fasse bien moins partie de sa vie, ça, il avait encore du mal à le digérer. D'autant plus que Harry n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait même pas lui faire porter la faute.

Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble avant de se quitter. Draco avait terminé la veille et se sentait étonnamment libre. Il était rentré se changer puis il était parti au coiffeur du coin. Étonnamment, il resta assez calme quand ses cheveux tombèrent par à-coups, et quand il sortit, le visage transformé, il se sentait toujours aussi bien.

Bizarrement, le regard des patients ne lui fit pas tellement d'effet, même s'il les sentait posés sur lui. Draco fit abstraction, comme sur son petit nuage, et rentra chez lui, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'était depuis des années.

Le soir même, quand Harry rentra chez eux, il resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, complètement scotché par la vue que lui offrait son homme. Draco ne sut comme interpréter sa réaction, surtout quand l'avocat se rapprocha de lui lentement pour passer une main timide dans ses cheveux courts avant de la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Il avait ce regard un peu étrange, entre la curiosité…

« Tu m'avais caché que tu pouvais être aussi beau. »

… et l'admiration.

« À ce point ?

- Oui. Tu cachais vraiment quelque chose, derrière ton maquillage et tes longs cheveux… »

Enfin, Harry déposa un baiser infiniment tendre sur sa bouche.

Et ce fut comme si tout était en train de se remettre peu à peu en place…

**OoO**

Londres était plongé sous la grisaille. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il pleuvait à torrents, mettant ainsi définitivement fin à une belle période estivale et un automne plutôt clément. Peut-être ferait-il encore chaud les jours suivants, quand les nuages gris surplombant la capitale seraient chassés par le vent, mais il en doutait. De toute manière, il sortait au final bien peu de son bureau, il n'était certainement pas le plus à plaindre.

Cela dit, ce temps était déprimant au possible, de quoi donner envie de partir en vacances au soleil. Nous étions fin novembre, et même s'il avait eu envie de quitter la capitale ne serait-ce qu'une seule semaine pour se reposer un peu, après tous les évènements de ces derniers mois, il était resté sur place. Pas tellement par manque d'argent, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait personne à emmener avec lui.

Et les vacances en solitaire, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Narcissa n'était pas non plus partie se reposer ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il en savait. Et il doutait franchement que ce soit par problèmes d'argent ou par manque de compagnie. Elle avait toujours aimé voyager seule ou avec ses copines, plus rarement avec son fils et son mari. Lucius était intimement convaincu qu'elle enrageait de le voir poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, sans rien changer à son quotidien, et qu'elle était incapable de se payer des vacances alors que son ex-époux, égal à lui-même, continuait à travailler tous les jours et à amasser du fric qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la possibilité de dépenser à sa guise.

Pourtant, Lucius en aurait bien eu besoin, de vacances. Histoire d'oublier, de se reposer, et d'essayer de faire le point. Mais partir tout seul ne lui faisait pas tellement envie, même s'il était de nature solitaire. Il était aussi bien chez lui. De toute façon, cela faisait des années que l'homme d'affaires n'avait pas quitté le pays ou la capitale pour des raisons autres que familiales ou professionnelles.

Six ans, environ.

Depuis que son fils avait disparu de sa vie.

Par moments, Lucius avait envie de le recontacter. Il savait où il habitait et où il travaillait, mais n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur sa vie. Sans doute parce que cela lui ferait trop de mal.

Le contact avait été rompu avec lui des années auparavant. Lucius avait été odieux et cruel envers son fils unique. Lui offrir de nouveaux papiers, avec ce nouveau nom qu'il s'était choisi lui avait paru être la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour lui. À l'époque, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ce que devenait son fils, mieux valait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie et qu'il en fasse ce que bon lui semblait, si c'était ainsi qu'il était plus heureux.

Depuis, les années étaient passées, et l'homme d'affaires avait fini par comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Et, surtout, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il pouvait lui manquer, et à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Et si Lucius n'avait jamais cherché à contacter son fils unique, c'était uniquement par peur. De son rejet. De le trouver encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était. De se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur, que Draco avait peut-être changé de sexe, et que sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs.

Une seule et unique fois, Lucius s'était posté à la sortie de son travail. Il bossait à l'époque dans un cabinet d'avocats en temps que secrétaire. Il avait pensé demander le divorce à Narcissa, et sachant où son fils travaillait, il avait pensé à s'adresser au cabinet et essayer de renouer un contact. C'était une vague pensée, rien de concret. Il ne savait même pas s'il se séparerait vraiment de son épouse.

Et alors qu'il attendait dans un taxi, non loin de l'entrée de l'immeuble, l'homme avait regardé son unique enfant sortir du travail. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Lucius avait manqué de ne pas le reconnaître à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Il portait alors un tailleur bleu foncé et des escarpins noirs. Son sac à main sur l'épaule, il marchait rapidement sur le trottoir, son visage maquillé triste à pleurer.

Il ne lui avait pas paru heureux. Il semblait avoir perdu plusieurs kilos, tant ses jambes dénudées étaient maigres, et bien qu'il soit beau, à sa manière, il avait sur son visage cette espèce de tristesse qu'il avait déjà à l'époque, quand leurs routes s'étaient séparées pour ne plus jamais se rejoindre.

Ça, ce n'était pas son fils.

C'était l'ombre de son enfant.

Celle qu'il avait laissé partir, voler de ses propres ailes.

Plutôt que de l'aider et de le soutenir, il l'avait tout simplement laissé dans la merde, dans cet état de détresse dont Draco avait essayé de s'échapper mais qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Cette vision lui avait fait si mal qu'il était rentré chez lui, chamboulé, et il mit plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre et contacter un cabinet d'avocat pour quitter définitivement son épouse, suite à une violente dispute où leur fils avait été évoqué. Lucius était sorti de ses gonds, l'image de Draco en tailleur, chaussures à talons et cheveux relevés sur sa tête, le visage aussi malheureux que maquillé, imprimé sur sa rétine. Il était devenu fou.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Draco, en cette soirée de septembre, Lucius Malfoy devenait fou.

De douleur.

De remords.

Et peut-être même d'amour, dans un sens.

Car soudain, il s'était rappelé qu'il avait un fils, qu'il avait élevé avec sévérité mais non sans amour, un gamin qu'il avait emmené en vacances, qu'il avait essayé de rendre heureux du mieux qu'il avait pu. Un enfant qui l'avait rendu heureux, qui l'avait déçu et trahi… parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Et sa cruauté l'avait enfoncé encore plus loin dans l'anormalité, dans la douleur.

C'était comme si, ce soir-là, Lucius était redevenu humain.

Depuis, le divorce avait été prononcé, et sans se sentir mieux, Lucius avait la sensation d'être un peu plus libre. Il n'avait plus à la supporter en rentrant le soir, elle et ce vide que Draco avait laissé derrière lui. Il avait même déménagé pour être plus tranquille. Narcissa ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse, ce qui lui permettait au moins de passer ses soirées sans soucis chez lui.

Car en journée… Elle pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui était actuellement le cas, d'ailleurs. Sa secrétaire l'avait informée que son ex-femme s'était présentée à l'accueil, dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, et en dépit des vigiles et de la nécessité de posséder une carte pour avoir accès aux étages, Narcissa était entrée comme bon lui semblait. Tout le monde la connaissait et personne ne semblait oser l'envoyer valser.

Elle ne tarda pas à entrer dans son bureau, et quand il la vit, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de penser que Draco lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'était peut-être aussi cela qui l'avait poussé à mettre fin à ce mariage qui ne rimait plus à rien, à se décider enfin à en finir avec cette union qui n'avait donné naissance qu'à un seul enfant, parce que Narcissa ne voulait pas abîmer davantage son corps.

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle n'en avait au final plus rien à faire de leur fils. Qu'il avait définitivement disparu de sa mémoire, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais mis au monde.

Mieux valait être seul plutôt que de rester avec une femme qui ne lui apporterait plus rien.

« Bonjour Narcissa. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir tout simplement te voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

De l'argent. C'était ce qu'elle venait chercher, comme toujours. Pourtant, il lui avait laissé de quoi finir paisiblement ses jours et son ex-femme possédait des biens qui ne la laisseraient jamais dans le besoin. Mais elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui avaient toujours besoin de plus, alors qu'elles en avaient déjà beaucoup trop.

Lucius se leva de son bureau et se posta devant la fenêtre, lui demandant de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait plus aucune obligation vis-à-vis d'elle, qu'elle le laisse donc en paix. Il ne lui donnerait plus une livre, Lucius avait déjà été suffisamment généreux lors de leur séparation. Il ne l'aimait plus mais n'éprouvait aucune haine envers elle. Les erreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre, envers Draco notamment, ils les avaient faites à deux. Il n'avait pas de reproches à lui faire.

Alors que son ex-femme commençait à perdre patience, son téléphone sonna. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son bureau que Narcissa décrochait. C'était la secrétaire au bout du fil, Narcissa plaisanta quelques instants avec elle, alors que de toute évidence, la jeune femme devait être terriblement embarrassée de tomber sur l'ex-femme de son patron et non pas sur lui-même. Puis, Narcissa retrouva son sérieux, et tout d'un coup, son visage pâlit, prenant une expression de désagréable surprise. Sèchement, elle répondit non, puis raccrocha.

« Quoi, « non » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien. »

Mais Lucius s'empressa de récupérer son téléphone et de joindre sa secrétaire, alors que son ex-femme croisait nerveusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Désolé patron, j'avais oublié que Madame était avec vous…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien, à l'accueil, il y a une certaine Elladora Black qui voudrait vous voir… »

Alors qu'il avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre, Lucius pivota lentement sur ses pieds et jeta un regard à son ex-femme. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, la mine renfrognée. Il lui jeta un regard incertain avant de laisser son regard se perdre à nouveau sur la capitale.

« J'étais en train de discuter avec mon ex-femme, c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé. Laissez-la monter. »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne raccroche. Sourd à ses remarques, il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une crainte s'insinuait doucement en lui. Pourquoi venait-il ici ? Sous ce nom ? Bon Dieu, il était venu ici habillé en femme… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, face à lui ? Il n'avait même pas été capable de supporter la vision de son fils à la sortie de son travail… Que ferait-il face à lui ?

Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Avait-il des soucis d'argent ? Avait-il perdu son travail ?

Lucius savait qu'il lui donnerait tout. Tout.

On toqua à la porte. Lucius invita la personne à entrer et sa secrétaire passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, lui annonçant qu'Elladora Black était arrivée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire un peu trop joyeux, taquin. Puis, elle ouvrit grand la porte.

Et son cœur parut se décrocher de sa poitrine pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Lucius reconnut à peine son fils. Il avait cette image de lui, si furtive et pourtant si marquante, avec son tailleur révélant la maigreur de ses jambes, ses petites chaussures et ses cheveux si bien coiffés, comme le faisait sa mère tous les jours. Il avait aussi cette image de jeune adulte, à l'époque où Draco était encore sportif, le visage lumineux et portant encore quelques rondeurs de l'adolescence.

L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était ni ce jeune adulte trop peu mature, ni cette femme au visage triste.

C'était un homme.

Un vrai.

Un homme qui avait coupé ses cheveux, comme à cette époque précédent la dépression le menant à s'habiller comme une femme. Un homme au visage affirmé, les traits fins mais indéniablement masculins, le regard doux mais franc.

Un homme habillé comme un homme, avec un pantalon sombre qui soulignait malgré tout la finesse de ses jambes, une chemise blanche aux premiers boutons ouverts, laissant entrevoir un torse plat, pâle et imberbe.

Un homme avec quelques excentricités, des boucles d'oreilles discrètes, une fine chaîne en or autour du cou et un bracelet du même métal au poignet, qui révélaient, avec ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière et son allure, sa sexualité pas forcément dans la norme.

C'était un homme.

Avec sa part féminine, sa virilité, ses amours, et tout ce qui allait avec.

C'était un être humain.

Et surtout, c'était son fils.

« Bonjour, Papa. Bonjour, Maman. »

Il était revenu.

Et Lucius ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

FIN


	16. Hug

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour RoyalTeuk, sélectionnée parmi les reviews que j'ai reçues, sur le challenge "Hug". J'espère que cet OS te fera plaisir, il n'a pas été évident... J'espère également que vous saurez retrouver les moments où il est question de câlins ! (Merci à Chali pour la correction !)

* * *

La maison des enfants  


Il y eut comme une lumière derrière ses paupières. Une lumière soudaine, puissante, qui laissa un grand vide derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel grondait, les nuages s'entrechoquant derrière les rideaux de sa chambre. Le bruit tonitruant de l'orage le réveilla, sans pour autant le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, blotti dans ses draps et la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

L'orage ne lui avait jamais fait peur, même enfant. Pourtant, le bruit du tonnerre se répercutant dans les pièces du Manoir, de sa chambre avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Sa mère détestait ça, elle n'était jamais rassurée durant ces nuits-là. Il ne ressentait alors ni angoisse ni crainte… ni d'apaisement, quand soudain la pluie se mit à tomber, des seaux d'eau claquant sur le sol en contrebas et sur les vitres, comme un déluge.

Aux aguets, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, Draco écouta les bruits de la bâtisse. Le tonnerre explosa une nouvelle fois après avoir illuminé sa chambre un court instant. Et quand son grondement cessa, il entendait alors plus distinctement des petits pas dans le couloir, qui se voulaient discrets, mais trop précipités et trop habituels pour l'être vraiment. Les yeux clos et l'image d'un rêve qu'il poursuivait malgré tout sur les paupières, le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir en entendant la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser.

« Draco ? »

Alors, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne fermait jamais ses volets, se contentant de tirer les rideaux trop minces pour vraiment contrer les rayons du soleil le matin venu. Il jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre avant de se retourner vers la porte. En dépit de l'obscurité, il distingua la forme du petit garçon posté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et qui tenait encore la poignée. Il se fit la vague réflexion qu'il ne devait pas être seul.

« Oui James ?

- Y'a du bruit… »

Appuyé sur un coude, Draco soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, les yeux clos.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Aussitôt, alors qu'il se déplaçait dans le lit pour se mettre plus au centre du matelas, Draco entendit leurs petits pas pressés sur le parquet de la chambre puis le tapis sous le lit. Ils étaient plusieurs en effet, l'un d'eux ferma la porte derrière avant de se précipiter vers le lit. Il en sentit deux l'escalader et conclut vaguement qu'ils devaient être quatre. Ou peut-être cinq, vu qu'ils se serraient autour de lui, l'un se blottissant contre son torse et entre ses bras, tandis qu'un autre se lovait dans son dos.

Et quand l'orage éclata à nouveau au-dessus de leur tête, le jeune homme blond sentit les enfants frissonner autour de lui et se blottir toujours plus dans le lit. Le petit entre ses bras gémit.

Au fil des minutes, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent, prenant un rythme plus régulier, en dépit du déluge qui était en train de noyer la bâtisse.

Et alors, Draco put se rendormir.

**OoO**

La salle à manger était bondée. Draco avait eu du mal à se réveiller, ce matin-là, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'orage qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il avait repris les cours et le rythme était déjà très intense. Du moins pour Draco qui refusait de se laisser distancer par ses camarades de classe. En effet, chaque année, une partie seulement des étudiants en médicomagie était sélectionnée pour accéder au degré supérieur. Si certains avaient tendance à prendre cela à la légère, parce que ce n'était pas grave de perdre une année sur les cinq que comportaient leur cursus, le blond avait une vision bien différente des choses.

De plus, il avait vécu un week-end assez intense. Il était de garde ce jour-là et n'avait pu sortir s'aérer la tête. Blaise avait essayé de le convaincre de sortir un peu le soir, histoire de boire un verre ou de se balader dans Londres, le temps étant encore plus que clément. Le blond avait refusé, se connaissant assez pour savoir qu'il serait épuisé le soir venu. De plus, il devait étudier et il lui serait impossible de le faire durant la journée, avec tout le travail que représentaient les week-ends.

Ce matin-là, il commençait les cours à neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait du temps devant lui. Alors, une fois lavé et habillé, il passa dans les chambres réveiller les enfants. Ceux qui avaient squatté son lit la veille étaient partis quand il s'était levé pour aller s'habiller. Avec les autres employés, Draco passa les chambres en revu, tirant les enfants récalcitrants du lit avant de les aider à s'habiller, pour ceux qui avaient du mal ou qui étaient encore trop endormis. Puis, il les poussa vers la salle de déjeuner où leur premier repas de la journée les attendait.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être assuré que tout le monde était descendu que Draco les suivit enfin dans cette large pièce bondée où les enfants mangeaient en discutant, certains s'endormant sur leurs tartines et d'autres tentant vainement de boire leur chocolat chaud correctement. Quand le blond traversa la pièce, il fut aussitôt salué et appelé par les orphelins. Certains diraient qu'il était acclamé, mais Draco trouvait cela un peu exagéré.

Comme dans la Grande salle à Poudlard, il était prévu qu'employés et professeurs mangent à une table spéciale, au bout de la pièce, légèrement surélevée afin de pouvoir surveiller tout ce petit monde. Cependant, comme tous les matins, Draco attrapa sur la table qui leur était réservée de quoi composer son petit-déjeuner : deux tranches de pain grillé et une tasse de café. Puis, il alla s'assoir à une des tables, celle qui était prévue d'après le roulement qu'il avait été obligé d'instaurer. Les enfants l'attendaient de pied ferme, et quand il arriva, une gamine de six ans à peine entreprit de lui tartiner ses tranches de pain de confiture. Le temps qu'elle termine, il revenait avec une chaise et s'installait en bout de table pour partager son repas avec les dix mômes qui y étaient attablés.

L'orphelinat Beatrix Bloxam tenait son nom du célèbre auteur des _Contes de Crottes de Crapauds_, un livre de contes pour enfants qui fut interdit car il provoquait chez les jeunes, et moins jeunes, publics des nausées et vomissements. Cependant, avant de coucher sur le parchemin de telles abominations, c'était une femme engagée qui avait grandement participé à la fondation de cet établissement pour les enfants abandonnés. La vie avait fait que cette brave femme à la plume si charmante avait dérivé pour aboutir à des récits glauques, simple reflet du chaos de son existence.

Depuis, l'établissement s'était développé. Il se composait d'une grande bâtisse de quatre étages, chacun d'eux correspondant à des âges et des sexes différents, les garçons n'étant pas mélangés aux filles dans les chambres. Le personnel, s'il le souhaitait, pouvait être logé sur place et l'orphelinat bénéficiait d'enseignants qui tenaient leurs cours dans l'établissement. Enfin, un parc de taille modeste par rapport au nombre d'enfants leur permettait de s'évader et de les protéger de la vue des moldus aux alentours.

En somme, les orphelins n'étaient guère malheureux en ces lieux, certains anciens mais dans un état plus que corrects. Draco avait déjà visité d'autres établissements, pour des raisons diverses, et il s'accordait à dire que les gamins étaient plutôt bien lotis. D'autant plus que le directeur de l'établissement, Mr Maximilien Fish, était un homme d'une grande générosité qui gérait son orphelinat avec sévérité et prévenance.

Pour Draco, c'était un grand homme qui méritait d'être connu. Sans lui, à ce jour, il ne serait plus rien.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait aussi tous ces gamins bruyants, pleurnicheurs et chiants au possible.

Ses collègues aussi, un peu.

Mais surtout les enfants.

Ses enfants. À lui.

**OoO**

Allier études et job d'étudiant n'était pas chose aisée. Blaise, lui, ne travaillait pas, sa mère ayant de quoi lui payer ses études et subvenir à ses besoins, et il en allait de même pour Pansy. En dépit de la confiscation de ses biens après la guerre, elle parvenait à mener une existence correcte en vivant aux crochets d'une tante aisée. Par contre, Théodore avait été obligé de trouver un travail, car s'il avait également été aidé par de la famille, il ne voulait pas être un poids et refusait de vivre chez cet oncle généreux qui lui payait ses études.

Draco, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance-là. Sa famille avait beau être étendue, personne ne s'était manifesté à la fin du conflit, quand le Ministère de la Magie lui avait confisqué l'intégralité de ses biens, dont il ne pourrait récupérer une partie qu'au décès de ses deux parents. L'idée que son père périrait rapidement dans cette prison n'avait même pas pu le consoler un peu vu que sa mère avait été emprisonnée dans une de ces prisons pour aristocrates où elle serait traitée comme une princesse. Draco ne récupèrerait pas une noise de sitôt.

À presque dix-huit ans, Draco Malfoy s'était donc retrouvé avec pour seuls biens le contenu de sa valise, sans aucune famille pour l'aider ni ami pour le soutenir. Livré à lui-même, sans le sou, deux options s'offraient à lui, et pas forcément des plus alléchantes.

La première, c'était de se débrouiller pour trouver de quoi se loger et se nourrir. Cependant, fils de mangemort, tatoué à l'avant-bras et tout juste innocenté par le généreux et puissant Harry Potter, ses possibilités de trouver un emploi demeuraient plus que maigres, et ce, même dans le monde moldu, dont il ne connaissait rien des us et coutumes. Et dans la possibilité où il trouverait effectivement un emploi sous-payé et misérable, chercher un logement serait tout aussi compliqué.

La seconde, c'était de trouver un orphelinat qui voudrait bien de lui.

Cette option, Draco n'y avait jamais pensé, étant donné que ses parents n'étaient pas décédés et qu'il avait encore de la famille, qui ne voulait certes pas de lui, mais qui existait quand même. Ce fut à la sortie de son procès qu'on l'informa vaguement de cette possibilité. Quand Draco, alors encore à Poudlard, chercha à se renseigner, il comprit que les circonstances étaient particulières : on lui avait pris tous ses biens et personne ne subviendrait à ses besoins. Il était encore mineur, pour une semaine seulement, il avait donc la possibilité d'intégrer un orphelinat qui le logerait et le nourrirait jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Cependant, vu que précisément il serait majeur dans peu de temps, il n'était pas certain qu'un établissement ne l'accepte en son sein.

L'idée qu'il soit considéré comme un orphelin par la société sorcière lui paraissait inconcevable, et la possibilité qu'un établissement de charité le recueille et lui paye ses études pendant deux ans au minimum relevait de l'impossible. Cependant, le jeune homme avait tout de même envoyé un courrier dans tous les orphelinats qu'il connaissait, priant pour que le désespoir et la douleur qu'il y mettrait paieraient.

Sur la totalité de ses courriers, dans la semaine qui suivit la fin de son procès, Draco ne reçut qu'une seule réponse. Le directeur de l'orphelinat Beatrix Bloxam voulait le rencontrer pour lui parler : sa demande était aussi surprenante que délicate et il ne pouvait guère s'engager sans s'être entretenu avec lui. Il fixait un rendez-vous le quatre juin suivant. Après avoir reçu une dérogation de McGonagall, le blond se rendit à l'orphelinat, le cœur battant d'angoisse, les mains moites et l'estomac comprimé.

Son avenir se jouerait lors de ce rendez-vous, il en avait conscience. Même si l'idée de vivre aux crochets d'un orphelinat, au milieu de plein d'enfants, lui qui avait grandi comme un fils unique pourri gâté, ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, ou la rue.

Il rencontra Mr Fish un triste matin de juin, la veille de son anniversaire. Draco s'attendit à beaucoup de choses, venant de lui. C'était un grand homme, un peu enrobé, le visage fermé et les cheveux grisonnant. Dans un sens, il lui fit plus peur que le juge qui l'avait scruté du regard, quelques temps auparavant. Le blond pensa à beaucoup de choses, venant de lui. Il imagina du chantage, de la moquerie, des leçons de morale… Beaucoup de choses.

Beaucoup, beaucoup… beaucoup de choses.

Mais certainement pas à ce que cet homme le fasse pleurer, crier, gémir à n'en plus finir.

En l'espace d'une heure, Mr Fish lui extirpa tout ce qui le rongeait, tout ce qui le malmenait depuis des années, des mois, des semaines… depuis ces quelques jours. Il lui fit vomir tout le ressentiment qui comprimait son cœur, la colère, la haine…

Il le mit à nu.

Il le déshabilla de ses mots afin de mieux lire en lui et voir quel enfant se cachait derrière ce corps trop grand pour lui et qui en avait trop vu.

À ce moment-là, Draco n'aurait su dire ce qui avait motivé cet homme à signer son papier, la veille même de son anniversaire. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui lui avait plu, chez lui, s'il avait accepté parce qu'il avait pitié, parce que c'était un homme bon, parce qu'il avait vu le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière ce grand masque de froideur et d'orgueil. Plus tard, il saurait que c'était les trois à la fois.

À la sortie de Poudlard, Draco intégra alors l'orphelinat. Mr Fish lui avait imposé un contrat différent des autres enfants qui vivaient en ces lieux qu'il avait tenté de lui expliquer lors de ce fameux rendez-vous, mais il n'entra pas dans les détails, comprenant très rapidement que tout ce que Draco voulait, c'était sa signature. Il se fichait bien à quoi elle le condamnait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était un toit et de quoi manger. Et ne surtout pas se retrouver dehors, livré à lui-même.

Dans cet orphelinat, tous les enfants qui y étaient hébergés bénéficiaient d'aide au minimum jusqu'à leurs vingt ans. Ces aides couvraient les frais de scolarité et de matériel divers, pour l'essentiel, et même une partie du loyer quand ils étaient amenés à quitter l'orphelinat. Et en réalité, beaucoup d'orphelins quittaient les lieux afin de bénéficier d'une plus grande indépendance, travaillant à côté pour combler les manques. Passé vingt ans, ces aides étaient étudiées au cas par cas par le directeur de l'établissement, qui pouvait les renouveler chaque année.

Pour Draco, c'était différent étant donné qu'il était arrivé peu de temps avant sa majorité et les circonstances de son arrivée risquaient de rendre les choses plus compliquées avec le Ministère. D'autant plus que Mr Fish ne le connaissait pas intimement et ne pouvait guère prendre de risques. Ainsi, Draco allait bénéficier de l'aide financière de l'orphelinat durant deux ans, mais avec une lourde contrepartie. En effet, il serait obligé à travailler bénévolement pour l'orphelinat, ses nombreuses heures l'empêchant de songer à trouver un emploi pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche.

Au final, Draco se condamnait à travailler comme un acharné dans un orphelinat, à s'occuper de mômes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il détesterait sûrement, en parallèle de ses études de médicomage, et ce pendant deux ans. Trop peu comparé à ce qui l'aurait attendu, si Mr Fish n'avait pas répondu à son appel de détresse. Extrêmement long, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Une éternité, même.

Mais Draco n'avait pas le choix.

Et de toute manière, depuis son procès, aucun choix ne s'était présenté à lui. Il avait eu de la chance, voilà tout. Juste de la chance.

**OoO**

Deux petites filles en petite culotte passèrent devant lui. Un instant, Draco cligna des yeux. Puis, il abandonna le petit garçon qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'habiller pour rattraper à grandes enjambées les deux fugitives qui s'en allaient tranquillement vers les escaliers.

« Hey les poulettes ! »

Aussitôt, les deux enfants de cinq ans se retournèrent, surprises. Elles tenaient leurs chemises de nuit entre les bras, alors qu'elles auraient logiquement dû être sur leur dos. Les fillettes levèrent de grands yeux étonnés vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites en culotte, mesdemoiselles ?! »

Il n'y avait certes rien de plus mignon que des petites filles en culotte rose à fleurs, mais de là à se balader dans les couloirs ainsi accoutrées, il y avait des limites. Elles se regardèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils, baissant la tête et leur regard.

« J'attends ?

- … moche.

- Pardon ?

- Elles sont moches. »

L'une d'elles venait d'articuler ces quelques mots en levant un regard incertain vers Draco. Elle n'était pas la première à faire cette remarque : une collecte de vieux vêtements avait été faite pour l'orphelinat et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les chemises de nuit n'étaient vraiment pas jolies, pour la plupart. Il se rappelait encore les grimaces des plus grands, à qui il avait dit, pince-sans-rire, que comme ça, il n'y aurait pas de jaloux. Les futurs adolescents n'avaient pu qu'acquiescer, non sans un sourire.

« Je sais, mais vous n'allez pas passer la soirée en culotte. Si ? Ne secouez pas la tête comme ça et mettez ces chemises de nuit. Allez ! Morgana, Renee, on se dépêche. »

Boudeuses, les deux fillettes se décidèrent enfin à enfiler leur chemise de nuit, ce qui semblait beaucoup leur en coûter en dépit de leur jeune âge. Une fois cela fait, elles se regardèrent, levèrent les yeux vers Draco en plissant le nez.

« Moche.

- Oui. Mais si vous les retirez, je me fâche. »

Et alors Draco tourna les talons pour revenir vers la salle de bain. Entre temps, Tobias avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais Draco le rattrapa au vol et le força à enfiler sa propre chemise. Par Merlin que ces gamins pouvaient être exigeants, si jeunes… Oui, bon, lui avait eu droit au luxe toute son enfance, mais ici tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, pourquoi diable étaient-ils prêts à attraper la mort pour une histoire de chemise de nuit ? D'autant plus que Draco, même tout petit, n'aurait jamais osé se montrer à ses parents en sous-vêtements…

Le moment de la douche, c'était toujours une étape compliquée, surtout quand il fallait se charger des plus petits. En soit, ça ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Draco, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il les douchait quasiment tous les soirs. Les plus jeunes requéraient plus d'attention et les plus grands de l'autorité. Le plus embêtant, c'était quand l'orphelinat manquait de personnel féminin pour la douche des filles, surtout pour les petites.

En réalité… en arrivant à l'orphelinat, Draco détestait les enfants. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre à leurs côtés, en ayant trop peu fréquenté quand il était plus jeune. Se retrouver confronté à une horde de marmots de tous âges, avec des besoins d'enfant et un manque d'affection assez conséquent. Des enfants abandonnés, qui avaient perdu leurs proches, qui manquaient de tout.

Des enfants que Draco détestait. Des enfants dont il ne supportait ni les cris, ni les pleurs, ni les colères, et encore moins les larmes. Des enfants qui craignaient et défiaient sans cesse les adultes, parce qu'ils étaient la seule figure familiale qu'ils avaient, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas toujours des plus tendres avec eux.

Des sales mômes.

Les pires gamins qui soient.

De ceux qui le rendaient fou, qui jouaient avec ses nerfs et mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. De ceux qui lui crachait la vérité à la gueule, parce que de toute façon il n'était qu'un sale mangemort prétentieux et un profiteur.

De ceux qui, à défaut de pouvoir réellement se défouler sur les autres employés, lui jetaient toute leur cruauté à la figure.

Car de toute manière, il ne méritait que ça. Et puis, c'était un orphelin, comme les autres. Il avait un bizutage à subir, d'une certaine façon.

Là où certains employés mettaient plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années à se faire accepter, Draco mit à peine trois mois à se faire adopter par l'ensemble des enfants qu'il côtoyait. Ce fut difficile, douloureux. Pour lui, surtout. Mais il parvint à s'intégrer à ce monde nouveau pour lui.

À ce monde composé d'enfants paumés en mal d'amour…

Et de confiance.

**OoO**

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy l'attendaient en bas, dans la salle d'accueil de l'orphelinat. Il le savait parce que Susan l'avait cherché partout pour l'informer que ses amis étaient là : il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il recevait de la visite et elle paraissait un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse quitter les lieux, vu le manque d'effectif. Alors installé dans une chambre en compagnie de quatre jeunes filles de dix ans, Draco l'avait apaisée en lui affirmant qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller et qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils passeraient. Sa collègue lui avait jeté un regard de travers, les gamines lui avaient répondu par un regard des plus sombres, puis elle était partie en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Judith l'avait attrapée dans un couloir, ses copines à quelques mètres d'elle. Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et le visage piqueté de tâches de rousseur, elle lui avait demandé avec le plus grand sérieux s'il avait quelques minutes à lui accorder après le déjeuner. Le blond avait haussé un sourcil en lui demandant si c'était vraiment important : il avait un peu de boulot et il avait accepté d'animer un atelier dessin. La bouche pincée, la rouquine lui avait dit que c'était important pour elle. Alors Draco lui avait promis qu'il irait la voir sur les coups de quatorze heures.

Le personnel de l'orphelinat était assez varié, comportant aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Pourtant, en règle générale, les filles les plus âgées s'adressaient à lui en priorité quand une question d'ordre intime leur brûlait les lèvres. Visiblement, les règles étaient un sujet tabou chez les femmes et aucune sorcière ne semblait prête à expliquer aux plus jeunes le pourquoi du comment leurs culottes étaient souillées de sang certains mois de l'année, voire tous les mois.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait une ronde, il avait surpris quelques gamines dans les toilettes, l'une d'elle pleurant comme une madeleine. Après une petite torture psychologique agrémentée de menaces, Draco était tombé des nues en comprenant qu'en réalité la jeune fille était terrifiée parce qu'elle avait retrouvé du sang marron sur sa culotte. Il lui avait alors rapidement expliqué ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui lui avait fait peur avant de la rassurer. Depuis, il semblait être devenu l'unique confident de cet orphelinat pour toutes ces questions-là. Si au début parler de règles et de sexualité l'avait quelque peu embarrassé, il avait fini par prendre les choses avec plus de philosophie. Et dans le fond, il préférait que les filles et les garçons sachent ce qu'il en était plutôt que demeurer dans un flou trop dangereux.

La vérité, c'était qu'au fil du temps, Draco avait su trouver sa place dans cet endroit et s'attirer la confiance et la complicité des autres orphelins, qui en dépit de son sale caractère, avaient su trouver en lui un confident. Quelqu'un de sûr. Si au début le blond était surtout craint par les enfants, il s'était adapté et avait réussi à aimer ces marmots braillards et insupportables. Pour les garçons, il n'était pas simplement un symbole de force et d'autorité. Et pour les filles, il n'était pas quelqu'un de sale.

C'était peut-être cela qui lui avait permis de s'intégrer. Draco n'était pas sale. Il n'avait pas le regard vicieux, les mots à double sens et les mains baladeuses, ce qui avait malheureusement été parfois le cas chez d'autres éducateurs avant lui. Les filles n'avaient pas peur de lui, car il n'avait jamais rien fait d'inconvenant, et à vrai dire, il était bien le seul homme devant qui les orphelines osaient se balader en petite culotte ou montrer des choses qu'elles peinaient à avouer à leurs nourrices. Quand il fut de notoriété publique dans l'orphelinat que Draco aimait les hommes, les filles se firent encore moins discrètes, et chez les garçons, une fois que Draco leur ait bien fait comprendre qu'homosexualité ne rimait pas avec pédophilie, les choses allèrent beaucoup mieux.

À l'orphelinat, il était une figure sûre, de confiance. Il n'était pas parfait et il y avait régulièrement des tensions, mais dans l'ensemble, il était accepté par les enfants.

Cependant, il n'en avait pas toujours été de même avec ses collègues. Les sorcières appréciaient peu qu'il interagisse dans ce qui semblait être leur monde à elle, et les sorciers paraissaient jaloux d'une telle confiance de la part des enfants, et surtout des filles. Ils n'acceptaient pas que les enfants l'aiment, qu'ils lui confient leurs secrets, leurs interrogations, que Draco ait autant de passe-droits. Il était le seul dans l'orphelinat à avoir l'autorisation du directeur à laisser des petits dormir dans son lit et à pouvoir se balader à son aise dans les quartiers réservés aux filles, entre autres. Des passe-droits que ses collègues digéraient difficilement.

Et qui les avaient poussés à essayer de le salir.

Quand Susan quitta la chambre, Draco sut qu'elle ne manquerait pas de signaler sa présence dans la chambre des demoiselles au directeur, qui ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille. Depuis le temps, Draco savait que Fish avait une grande confiance en lui et que le blond palliait un manque d'informations, que les enfants cherchaient à obtenir et que les surveillants leur refusaient. Il décida cependant de ne pas s'attarder dans la pièce : les filles avaient eu les explications qu'elles souhaitaient et il était temps de descendre pour faire dessiner les marmots.

Avant d'aller dans la salle de déjeuner où il était censé occuper les gamins une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Draco repassa par l'accueil où ses amis l'attendaient. Depuis le temps, ils auraient pu monter dans les étages ou du moins l'attendre dans un endroit plus confortable, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, ils répugnaient à entrer d'eux-mêmes dans l'orphelinat. Ce lieu devait vraiment les mettre mal-à-l'aise.

La veille, ils lui avaient proposé de sortir un peu. Une soirée était prévue chez il ne savait quel étudiant de l'université, mais Draco ne le connaissait pas et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un mendiant, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait alors refusé, et quand ses amis prévirent de se balader dans Londres le lendemain, le blond déclina à nouveau, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ses amis avaient fait le déplacement jusque là.

Il les découvrit installé à l'accueil, et vu leurs tenues, ils étaient très certainement allés parader dans Londres. Sauf peut-être Théodore qui travaillait régulièrement le samedi, mais Draco ne savait pas vraiment s'il était libre ce jour-là. Le blond les salua, et quand ses amis le lui rendirent, il se demanda soudain s'ils étaient allés se balader ou s'ils comptaient le faire sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas allés vous promener ?

- Bah si, on est allé déjeuner au… »

Blaise commença à lui faire rapidement l'inventaire de leur balade, qui se résumait à un déjeuner au restaurant, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais quand le blond les accompagnait, puis quelques boutiques afin de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire d'un camarade de classe de Blaise qui fêtait son anniversaire la semaine suivante. Ils avaient terminé par un détour à la boutique de Théodore afin d'aller le chercher avant de passer à l'orphelinat. Tout ce que Draco retint de son récit, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas déambulé comme ils l'avaient prévu et qu'il allait très certainement le lui proposer.

« En plus, il fait super bon dehors. Ça te dit pas de sortir un peu ? »

Dans le mille.

« Désolé, j'ai du boulot.

- Boulot fac ou boulot gamin ?

- Boulot gamin.

- Tu peux pas lever le pied, un peu ?

- J'ai promis que j'animais un atelier dessin, je ne peux pas…

- C'est tellement toi, les ateliers dessin. »

Pansy.

Toujours elle.

Draco prit sur lui pour ne pas tourner son regard vers elle, car sinon, ils se disputeraient et il avait autre chose à faire. Elle le provoquait, comme toujours, pour le pousser à bout et lui faire claquer la porte. Pas celle de sa chambre, mais de l'orphelinat.

Elle voulait qu'il sorte de là.

Qu'il arrête de s'y enfermer, d'y vivre reclus avec tous ces mômes braillards qui l'enchaînaient à ces murs.

« Draco, s'il te plaît, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'est pas sorti ensemble… »

Tout en parlant, Blaise jeta un regard mauvais à Pansy. Théodore, lui, ne disait rien. En fait, il avait l'air fatigué, aussi bien par son travail et le rythme effréné de sa vie que par cette situation. Draco savait qu'il en avait assez que Blaise et Pansy passent leur temps à essayer de les sortir de leur train-train quotidien, alors que la majeure partie du temps, Théodore avait autre chose à faire, et manquant malgré tout cruellement d'argent, vu sa vie passée, il comprenait sans mal ce que Draco pouvait ressentir. Il n'était pas assez aisé pour lui payer quoi que ce soit, et les rares fois où Draco s'était laissé inviter, les deux autres le lui avaient tellement rabâché que c'en devint insupportable pour lui.

« Même si ça vous parait complètement stupide, je me suis engagé. En plus, j'ai aucun intérêt à faire du lèche-vitrine vu que je n'ai rien à acheter. Et ferme la bouche Blaise, tu sais très bien que je déteste les dettes. Donc, vous m'excuserez, je suis occupé. »

Et alors Draco tourna les talons pour rejoindre la salle à manger, où devaient l'attendre quelques enfants. Il entendit ses amis le suivre dans le couloir, leurs chaussures claquant sur le parquet abîmé. C'était prévisible. Ils étaient venus pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, et peut-être pour essayer de le raisonner, encore une fois, et ils ne partiraient pas avant au moins une ou deux heures.

Devant les portes de la salle à manger, il y avait beaucoup plus d'enfants que Draco ne l'aurait cru. Il faisait froid ce jour-là et seuls les plus courageux étaient partis jouer dehors. Le blond pensait qu'ils seraient plus nombreux à aller courir dehors, mais visiblement, dessiner tranquillement dans la salle à manger devait les intéresser davantage. Si Draco était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que c'était aussi en partie parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à l'orphelinat à accepter que les mômes fassent de la peinture alors qu'il était seul à gérer l'animation.

Parce que ses amis ne pouvaient décemment pas le laisser tout installer tout seul, ils l'aidèrent à placer les enfants et à les fournir en papier, crayons de couleurs, craies grasses et autres matériels de dessin. Le blond leur proposa de dessiner sur le thème d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le mois suivant et de réfléchir sur les diverses décorations qu'ils pourraient faire dans l'orphelinat. Si tous ces trucs-là n'étaient absolument pas sa tasse de thé quand il était plus jeune, Fish lui avait fait comprendre à quel point c'était important pour les gamins. Et Merlin savait qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination…

Un peu fatigué, Draco décida de s'installer à une table d'enfants quelques peu turbulents, afin d'éviter d'avoir à leur gueuler dessus quand le son monterait un peu trop haut. Les garçons de la tablée lui jetèrent un regard peu avenant, comprenant sans mal pourquoi il s'installait stratégiquement près d'eux, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement le sourire en voyant que le blond avait décidé d'être laxiste, s'installant au bout de la table et regardant le reste de la pièce sans particulièrement s'intéresser à eux.

De là où il était, Draco avait donc une large vue sur la pièce. Il y en avait une davantage consacrée aux arts plastiques mais sa taille demeurait trop modeste, et plutôt que de limiter le nombre d'orphelins, il préférait envahir un espace plus grand et inutilisé à cette heure-là. Rapidement, la salle se remplit de bruit, les enfants absorbés par leur travail et la bonne ambiance. Ses amis s'étaient installés près de lui, Blaise à sa gauche et en tout bout de table, Théodore devant lui et Pansy avait attrapé une chaise pour se mettre à l'extrémité de la table.

Ils se mirent à discuter, de tout et de rien. Des études, du boulot, des soirées qui venaient, de leurs camarades de classe, et de leurs amours, aussi…

Alors qu'ils parlaient de Ginny, que Blaise peinait à quitter, de la soirée organisée par les jumeaux Weasley dans leur boutique pour Halloween, de Daphnée qui cassait les pieds à Pansy pour bosser avec elle sur leur projet de fin d'année, Draco sentit une petite main sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux : la petite Katherin, six ans, le regardait avec ses grands yeux marron, une feuille un peu froissée dans une main et deux crayons dans l'autre.

« Oui Chérie ?

- Tu peux me dessiner une princesse, s'te plaît ? »

Draco prit sa feuille pour la poser devant lui avant de se pencher en arrière et la saisir sous les aisselles pour la poser sur ses genoux. Elle s'y installa confortablement alors que Draco débattait intérieurement sur quel crayon utiliser. Visiblement, Théodore se demandait aussi quel était le mieux entre le crayon orange et le vert citron. Le débat fut résolut quand la gamine attrapa un crayon bleu qu'elle lui tendit comme pour résoudre le fond du problème.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que tes talents de dessinateur te permettraient de gribouiller des princesses sur des feuilles de papier…

- Blaise, si c'est pour être désobligeant, tu peux t'en aller.

- Surtout que Draco ne dessine pas si bien que ça.

- Il s'en sort bien quand même ! »

Le blond préféra ne pas répliquer mais apprécia la défense de Théodore qui avait toujours peiné en botanique quand des croquis étaient exigés.

Katherin, sur ses genoux, garda la bouche fermée.

« C'est sûr que pour les gosses, c'est suffisant.

- Mais vous avez quoi, aujourd'hui ? Pansy, tu es insupportable au naturel, mais Blaise, franchement, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je t'emmerde Draco !

- Y'a des gamins ici ! Ton langage !

- Genre tu veux pas les choquer, tes marmots !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux !

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ? Tout ça parce que je peux pas sortir d'ici ! Mais j'ai pas une thune, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse dehors ?!

- Si t'avais des couilles Draco, tu serais déjà dehors ! »

À vingt ans passés, Draco aurait dû quitter l'orphelinat, vu que ses aides étaient censées se terminer, et vu son statut, il n'aurait pas dû en bénéficier à sa sortie. Plus rien ne l'obligeait à rester, et à la fois, ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur n'était guère meilleur que sa situation deux ans auparavant, à la différence près que Fish s'était engagé à lui trouver un logement peu cher et un futur employeur. Avec un tel piston, Draco finirait bien par s'en tirer.

Mais il avait eu peur.

Des autres.

De l'extérieur.

De cette vie loin de tous ces gamins qui l'avaient aidé à se reconstruire, à relever la tête et à regarder vers l'avenir.

Il savait que ça les angoissait, l'idée qu'il puisse s'en aller, comme tous les autres, que ce soit les gamins dont il s'occupait encore ou ceux qui ne rentrait que pour certaines vacances. Ils s'étaient habitués à lui, à cette proximité, cette complicité…

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils partent.

Et Draco non plus ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Car au moment où il avait tout perdu, il avait rencontré un homme qui lui avait offert plus que n'importe qui, et des enfants qui lui avaient offert une douce alternative.

S'en aller lui aurait trop pesé. Draco avait alors demandé au directeur s'il pouvait rester en travaillant pour l'orphelinat, mais ce dernier avait paru embêté : il n'avait pas les moyens de le payer, à moins de virer une personne, ce qui n'était alors pas à l'ordre du jour. Cela dit, il pourrait toujours s'arranger pour renouveler ses aides, à condition qu'il reste sur place. Cependant, comme les années précédentes, il ne percevrait que des aides matérielles et en rien financières. Ce qui signifiait passer une nouvelle année sans une seule mornille en poche pour ses sorties ou loisirs.

Un choix incompréhensible et insupportable pour ses amis, qui le voyaient s'enfoncer toujours plus dans cet endroit dont il ne sortirait peut-être jamais.

« Mais t'es tellement lâche que tu préfères t'enterrer ici, porter des robes de seconde zone et bouffer ici tous les jours parce que t'as pas les moyens de te payer un sandwich ! »

La voix forte de Pansy, qui s'était redressée sur ses mains, jeta un grand froid dans la pièce. Les enfants avaient déjà baissé le volume sonore en les entendant parler et hausser le ton. Le silence se fit dans la salle à ce coup d'éclat, et ce fut tout juste si on entendit les crayons gratter les feuilles. Pansy s'en rendit vite compte et il vit sur son visage qu'elle regrettait d'avoir ainsi parlé devant les mômes.

D'autant plus que c'était lui répéter des choses qu'il savait déjà. Qu'il assumait et qu'il refusait de voir changer.

« Pansy… S'il te plaît, va-t-en.

- Il vaudrait mieux que…

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu t'en vas. Et toi aussi, Blaise, s'il te plait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu penses la même chose qu'elle et que tu vas me casser les pieds tout l'après-midi. Donc s'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. Si c'est pour me faire des leçons de morale, ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous déplacer. »

Pansy se rassit et s'excusa pour son débordement, mais Théodore se leva et leur intima d'en faire de même : il était mort, il les avait suivis parce que ça faisait bien dix jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco, mais vu comment ils avaient plombé l'ambiance, ce n'était même pas la peine de rester. Son ami devait se douter que le blond ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien mais leur départ ne pourrait qu'alléger son humeur.

Alors, à contrecœur, ses amis quittèrent les lieux. Le nez sur la feuille de papier, Katherin toujours au creux de ses bras, Draco ne leur jeta pas un regard. Ces disputes à répétition depuis juin dernier le lassaient profondément, et le blessaient, aussi. Quand la porte de la salle claqua, un vent de soulagement parcourut la pièce, qui fut alors à nouveau remplie de bavardages et de bruits de crayons.

Seule la table de Draco demeurait silencieuse. Les garçons le regardaient du coin de l'œil et Katherin tripotait le chiffon constamment accroché à sa tétine, calée dans un coin de sa bouche. Quand il eut terminé de dessiner sa princesse, avec de grandes libres courbées et délicates que conférait l'habitude, la petite fille leva le nez vers lui avant de retirer sa tétine de sa bouche.

« Tu vas partir ? »

En réalité, les enfants de l'orphelinat n'aimaient pas ses amis, et c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils ne s'aventuraient pas dans les locaux. Ils sentaient une certaine réserve de la part des gamins, voire même du mépris pour certains. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus en ces lieux, tout simplement parce qu'ils incitaient sans cesse Draco à s'en aller. Surtout depuis l'été précédent, quand le blond devait se décider par rapport à ses perspectives d'avenir.

Quand Draco et Fish avaient été certains que le jeune homme pourrait rester à l'orphelinat, poursuivant sa vie d'avant, le futur médicomage avait profité de sa fête d'anniversaire pour annoncer aux gamins qu'il resterait parmi eux. Déjà que les milles petites attentions des enfants l'avaient ému presque aux larmes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère, la joie manifeste de le voir rester l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même Fish, pourtant au courant, avait paru très soulagé. Ce soir-là, ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs gentiment proposé de lui prêter de l'argent, afin qu'il puisse sortir un peu, mais Draco avait refusé.

Ce qu'il lui avait offert, deux ans auparavant, était dix fois plus précieux pour lui. Et mille fois plus enrichissant.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Sa nouvelle maison… c'était ici.

Et pas autre part.

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il avait Harry Potter dans les pattes. Le jeune homme suivait un cursus de masseur professionnel, il s'était lancé dans cette voie après avoir vu lors d'un entraînement un de ses coéquipiers chuter de son balai, ce qui avait failli le paralyser entièrement. S'étant lancé dans une carrière sportive sans trop y croire et prenant conscience du prix des soins pour ces joueurs malchanceux, il avait décidé de se reconvertir deux mois après la rentrée scolaire, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Grâce à sa volonté, il avait réussi à rattraper ses camarades, et forcément, de part leurs études respectives, il arrivait régulièrement qu'ils se rencontrent lors de cours magistraux.

Leurs relations étaient plutôt cordiales, voire amicales depuis quelques mois. Au début, ils s'évitaient, parce qu'ils se détestaient de toute manière et parce qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune raison de se parler. Puis, vivant difficilement sa notoriété qui en faisait une cible facile, de racontars, de drague, d'envie, le héros national prit l'habitude se s'asseoir non loin de lui, voire juste à côté lors de leurs cours communs. Au fil du temps, ils finirent par se rapprocher : ils déjeunaient régulièrement ensemble, se cachaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour réviser tranquillement, et il arrivait qu'ils se rencontrent dans les rares soirées gratuites où Draco se rendait parfois.

C'était toujours compliqué de fréquenter le jeune homme. Par la force des choses, Draco et son groupe d'amis avait été amenés à fréquenter le trio, et même si ses relations avec Ron étaient toujours très compliquées, il parvenait à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans lui chercher sans cesse des noises. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix. En effet, Hermione avait quitté Ron pour fréquenter Blaise avant que ce dernier ne rompe quelques semaines auparavant suite à une violente dispute. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que les choses marchaient difficilement entre eux, à cause de leurs caractères, de la grande gueule de Hermione et de l'orgueil du Black. Ron avait dû gérer ce nouvel homme dans la vie de son ex et meilleure amie et cette dernière qu'il aimait toujours.

Harry, entre deux eaux, avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler et rester neutre. Comme Draco, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait guère que Pansy et Théodore pour se mêler des histoires de cœur de Blaise. Résultats, en plus de se fréquenter en cours, Harry et Draco en étaient venus à se rapprocher de part leur neutralité, aussi bien quand les deux tourtereaux se mirent en couple que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Depuis, leurs sorties avec le trio devenaient plus rares mais le brun n'avait pas cessé de le fréquenter à la faculté. Ils se voyaient même de plus en plus souvent, même si la majeure partie du temps, ils ne se parlaient pas.

Au fil du temps, Draco avait plus ou moins compris qu'en réalité, Harry avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de cette espèce d'échappatoire qu'il lui offrait sans le vouloir. Les relations entre ses deux meilleurs amis étaient tendues, ses anciens camarades de classe avaient tendance à prendre parti. Draco était la seule personne avec qui il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête.

Cependant, il fallait dire que sa présence commençait à lui peser. C'était la fin de journée et Draco allait devoir rentrer à l'orphelinat, après une bonne heure à la bibliothèque où il travaillerait ses cours. Il espérait que Harry ne le suive pas et rentre directement chez lui afin de se préparer à la fameuse soirée d'anniversaire d'un de leurs camarades de classe, à laquelle Draco avait été convié mais dont il avait décliné l'invitation. Cependant, le brun continuait à lui parler en marchant près de lui.

« Au fait, tu travailles demain soir ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit d'aller au cinéma avec moi ? »

Sa marche ralentit légèrement. À force de fréquenter le trio, Draco avait été amené à découvrir le cinéma, un lieu aussi déroutant que fascinant. Il s'y rendait très rarement par manque de moyens et les rares fois où il y avait mis les pieds, c'était quand Théodore glissait dans sa poche des places gratuites qu'il avait par son travail, en lien avec le côté moldu. Harry savait qu'il aimait ça.

Et malheureusement, sa demande n'était pas anodine.

« Désolé, j'ai pas de thunes.

- Je t'invite.

- J'accepte pas la charité. »

C'était pour ça que c'était compliqué de le fréquenter.

Parce que Harry Potter était le type le plus profondément gentil qu'il connaissait.

Parce qu'il était têtu comme une mule, et quand il avait une idée en tête, difficile de la lui retirer.

Parce qu'il avait d'incroyables yeux verts, et quand il le regardait comme ça, posté devant lui les poings sur les hanches, Draco sentait quelque chose fondre en lui.

« C'est pas de la charité. C'est un rendez-vous galant. »

On y était.

Cela faisait bien un mois que Harry tâtait le terrain, l'air de rien. Il l'invitait à sortir, une après-midi, de venir à une soirée, en temps que son invité, de l'aider à bosser, de déjeuner avec lui le midi… Il avait cette attitude du type qui veut quelque chose mais qui n'ose pas trop s'avancer, de peur de se prendre une porte dans la tronche.

Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, il mettait enfin des mots sur ses invitations. Des mots certes clichés, mais prononcés d'un air agacé, comme si Draco était un demeuré à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

Et depuis ces dernières semaines, Draco avait bien su y jouer, à ce rôle de demeuré…

« Ah.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- T'es sûr de toi ?

- Pourquoi je serais pas sûr ?

- Peut-être parce que ta potentielle vie sentimentale avec moi sera d'une nullité affligeante. J'étudie, je bosse, je…

- T'es libre demain soir, oui ou non ? »

Il n'en démordait pas. Il en avait assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Oui. Mais ce sera juste un ciné.

- On peut manger avant…

- Non. Ciné et c'est tout.

- Ca sert à quoi ? On va arriver à peine cinq ou dix minutes avant, on va rester deux heures devant un écran géant et puis…

- C'est ça ou rien, Harry. »

Lui non plus n'en démordait pas. Il était prêt à lui céder un peu de terrain, mais pas trop. Il avait trop fait confiance auparavant, il avait trop eu de copains qui lui avaient payé des verres pour finalement le décevoir, irrémédiablement. Son dernier mec l'avait quitté pendant les vacances, quand il avait enfin saisi que Draco ne quitterait pas l'orphelinat et cette vie de pauvre et sans saveur. Le blond s'en était rapidement remis mais il y avait toujours cette amertume dans sa bouche, le souvenir de ces reproches, de ces déceptions…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui céder, c'était ce genre de sorties, qui ne duraient pas longtemps et qui ne coûtaient pas cher.

Harry devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que mener une relation avec quelqu'un comme lui était aussi impossible que douloureux, qu'il pouvait être un bon ami mais certainement pas un bon amant.

« Ok. Alors je prends. On se donne rendez-vous pour vingt heures ?

- Je t'attendrai demain au ciné habituel.

- Je peux venir te chercher si…

- Nan, c'est bon. »

C'était en général ce qui faisait capoter ses relations, et même si Harry était lui-même orphelin, Draco ne voulait pas qu'il vienne le chercher chez lui. C'était trop tôt.

Et en général, ça faisait peur.

**OoO**

Confortablement blotti contre lui, Cornelius buvait tranquillement son lait, son visage crispé et rougi laissant place à une bouille beaucoup plus paisible. Le nourrir était toujours un moment de sérénité, de tendresse. Le genre de moment indescriptible d'ordinaire réservé aux mères, vivant alors un moment plein de complicité et d'amour. La nuit, les choses n'étaient certainement pas aussi aisées, mais à cette heure, les choses étaient bien plus agréables.

D'ordinaire, Draco ne nourrissait pas les enfants. En fait, il ne s'occupait même pas des bébés ou des enfants sachant à peine marcher. Quand il avait commencé à travailler à l'orphelinat, Fish lui avait confié des enfants plus âgés, plus accessibles pour lui, et le fait est que Draco avait beaucoup de mal de toute manière avec les tous petits. Cependant, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'il aide le personnel pour certaines tâches routinières ou ponctuelles.

Le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'appelait Cornelius et il avait été abandonné par sa mère deux mois plus tôt. Il avait alors à peine trois mois. Sa génitrice l'avait laissé à l'entrée de l'établissement avant de s'enfuir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Après quelques enquêtes, ils avaient réussi à retrouver le nom de sa mère mais la famille refusait d'accueillir l'enfant en leur sein, vu qu'il n'était pas issu d'un mariage, et le futur époux refusait de reconnaître le bâtard.

Un bâtard blond aux yeux bleus qui regardait dans le vague, blotti dans ses bras. Il était beau, ce bébé, se disait souvent Draco. C'était dommage que sa mère l'ait abandonné, après l'avoir gardé quelques temps avec elle. Il méritait mieux que ça. Mieux que cet orphelinat grouillant d'enfants aussi seuls et perdus que lui

Mieux que l'étreinte maladroite de ses bras, ses mains gauches qui peinaient à l'attraper et le nourrir, son odeur qui n'avait sans doute rien de rassurant pour cet enfant arraché à sa mère.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules. Le blond tourna légèrement la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant la bouille amusée de Liberty. La fillette de huit ans s'était glissée dans son dos, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés auréolant sa tête. Ses dents blanches illuminaient son visage chocolat et accentuaient l'éclat de ses yeux sombres.

« Oui jeune fille ?

- Je t'ai fait peur !

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te faire un câlin. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre la sienne. Draco la laissa faire puis ferma les yeux un court instant.

En général, Draco ne faisait jamais de câlins. Il n'avait jamais été tactile et n'était pas du genre à s'avancer vers un enfant pour le câliner. Bien sûr, il arrivait régulièrement qu'il en fasse, mais ce n'était jamais parce qu'il en avait envie, mais plutôt parce que l'enfant en face de lui était malheureux et avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Cela dit, les gamins venaient régulièrement quémander un peu d'attention, même s'il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Peut-être parce qu'il se laissait faire, parce qu'il savait que lui aussi avait besoin de ce genre de geste, mais qu'il était incapable de venir le chercher.

« Dis Draco, je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que t'es en train de faire.

- Hé !

- Je t'écoute.

- Harry, il vient ce soir ? »

Aussitôt, son regard se perdit. Et son esprit, aussi.

Cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient. C'était long, incroyablement long, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble.

En fait, Draco n'ayant pas d'argent, c'était à l'autre de payer l'intégralité de ses dépenses, quelles qu'elles soient. Harry en avait parfaitement conscience, ce n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne, et quand Draco le lui avait rappelé quand il lui avait proposé pour la seconde fois de sortir avec lui, le brun n'avait pas réagi. Et depuis un mois, ils sortaient régulièrement ensemble, que ce soit au cinéma, au théâtre, dans des bars, et même au restaurant.

Une relation un peu étrange s'était nouée entre eux. Harry l'invitait régulièrement, de façon plus ou moins voilée, et Draco résistait parfois et se laissait faire à d'autres. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien de grandiose mais ces moments passés ensemble avaient créé une complicité entre eux, une espèce d'amitié que Draco n'avait jamais vécue avec personne d'autre auparavant. Et bien que le blond soit toujours gêné quand Harry lui payait de façon nonchalante ses consommations et ses billets, il avait fini par se faire à cette routine qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

Une routine qui les amenait à se voir tous les deux à trois jours, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne tente d'y mettre fin ou de l'amoindrir.

Car si Harry l'invitait toujours, Draco avait parfois des mots et des regards qui avaient tendance à l'influencer… à son plus grand plaisir.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que ces sorties qui avaient contribué à créer quelque chose entre eux : il y avait aussi la présence de Harry à l'orphelinat.

Il était venu un jour, parce que Draco avait refusé son invitation étant donné qu'il devait s'occuper des mômes et qu'il finirait plus tard que prévu. Pourtant, Harry lui disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y mettre les pieds, ce genre d'endroits le mettant mal à l'aise : il était lui-même orphelin et être confronté à ces enfants, dont il aurait sans doute préféré faire partie à une époque, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Cela dit, excédé, croyant vraiment que Draco le fuyait, le jeune homme s'était rendu à l'orphelinat et l'avait aidé à s'acquitter de sa tâche. Puis, ils étaient sortis, comme prévu.

Ce geste l'avait beaucoup touché, plus que Harry n'aurait pu le croire. Au fil du temps, le brun était revenu, s'habituant petit à petit aux gamins qui le regardaient avec des yeux plein d'émerveillement. Il avait même aidé aux préparatifs d'Halloween, ce qui avait clairement enchanté les orphelins. Ce malaise qu'il ressentait à l'époque avait disparu petit à petit, et cela avait rendu leurs rencontres plus régulières. Et plus complices, aussi.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Mais c'est Halloween !

- Oui mais tu sais, il y a une fête chez des amis à lui et il est invité. »

Liberty relâcha son cou et lui fit une moue dubitative. Comme une partie des gamins, elle était persuadée que Harry viendrait fêter Halloween avec eux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Le brun ne lui en avait pas parlé mais Draco se doutait qu'il irait fêter cette soirée avec ses amis ou qu'il resterait chez lui, car ses parents étaient décédés ce jour-là. S'il n'était pas décidé à faire la fête pour oublier la signification de cette date, il préfèrerait alors rester seul.

Blaise et Pansy avaient essayé de le convaincre de venir à la soirée des jumeaux. Théodore avait décliné, étant occupé ce soir-là. Comme les deux années passées, Draco avait refusé : il avait promis aux mômes qu'il serait là pour la fête qu'ils avaient organisée avec le personnel de l'orphelinat. Ce n'était même pas une obligation mais quelque chose de très naturel, comme une évidence. Il s'était un peu disputé avec eux, comme d'habitude. Pour changer.

Harry, lui, ne lui avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire ce soir-là, même s'il était très probable qu'il aille au final boire un verre chez les jumeaux Weasley.

« Moi, je suis sûre qu'il va venir. »

La gamine le regarda poser le biberon et secouer gentiment le bébé contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il émette un rot discret.

« Je ne sais pas. On verra ce soir. Mais je pense vraiment qu'il ne viendra pas. Tu sais, ses amis, c'est comme sa famille. C'est normal qu'il passe la soirée avec eux. »

Les yeux noirs de Liberty se baissèrent de déception. Ici, personne n'avait de famille, et dans la tête des enfants, Harry était comme eux. Il avait rapidement été adopté par les orphelins, qui avaient été émerveillés de rencontrer une telle célébrité, qui s'avérait être humble, joviale et tactile. Tout son contraire, en réalité. Une espèce de coqueluche qui aurait pu détourner les gamins de lui, s'ils ne l'aimaient pas autant.

Mais contrairement aux enfants de cet endroit, Harry avait su se composer une famille sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. Il avait une vie hors de cet endroit, auquel il se rattachait uniquement par l'intermédiaire de Draco.

Et ça, ce n'était pas toujours évident à comprendre pour les gamins, qui avaient tendance à le voir de plus en plus souvent en ces lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cornelius retrouva sa chambre et Draco fut enfin libre de ses mouvements. Liberty était retournée jouer avec ses copines, histoire de patienter un peu avant la soirée d'Halloween. Draco n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il ne commencerait à déguiser les gamins qu'à partir de quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi. Les pièces étaient déjà décorées, ils l'avaient fait tous ensemble une semaine plus tôt, et Harry avait été là pour les aider.

Harry…

Il ne viendrait pas ce soir, Draco en était persuadé. Il avait été trop vague, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Même quand il doutait ou quand il lui faisait une visite surprise, il n'avait pas l'air aussi… ailleurs. Comme s'il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas pour ne pas le froisser, alors que Draco comprenait parfaitement.

Pourtant… en un sens, il aurait aimé le savoir là. Avec lui.

**OoO**

Il pleuvait à torrent, dehors. Quand Draco entendit la sonnette dans l'entrée, il se demanda sérieusement qui pourrait bien les déranger à cette heure. Il était quatre heures et demie, les orphelins finissaient de goûter. Le blond se précipita à l'accueil, alors vide, et sans regarder dans le judas, il ouvrit la porte en grand. Et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Salut ! Je dérange pas ? »

Enveloppé dans un vieux manteau élimé et la tête recouverte d'une capuche, Harry lui souriait d'un air penaud, comme quelqu'un à la bourre qui est finalement arrivé, non sans mal. Draco le laissa rentrer en lui répliquant qu'il ne le dérangeait jamais, ce qui le fit rire.

« Par Merlin, quel temps ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à me libérer.

- Te libérer d'où ?

- De chez les jumeaux. Je leur avais promis que je les aiderai à décorer leur boutique.

- Tu ne passes pas la soirée chez eux ? »

Le brun finit de retirer son manteau et marqua une pause. Puis, il tourna la tête vers lui, le visage dénué de tout sourire.

« Tu sais, depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, j'ai du mal avec Halloween. Avant, c'était différent… Mais honnêtement, si t'avais pas été là, je pense que j'aurais passé la soirée chez moi.

- Si tu vas pas bien, tu peux…

- Nan. C'est pas la solution. J'ai pas envie de faire la fête, juste de penser à autre chose. Tu veux bien de moi ce soir ? »

Son sourire réapparut sur son visage, un peu timide, un peu gêné. Le blond le lui rendit avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, ce que Harry fit de bon cœur.

Les orphelins furent heureux de le voir parmi eux, et rapidement, la joie revint dans l'établissement, qui s'était fait quelque peu morose avec l'arrivée de la pluie. Son arrivée sonna comme le point de départ des festivités. Aussitôt, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche de l'habillement, avec d'autres employés. Non loin de l'autre, ils déguisèrent les gamins, avec des costumes aussi vieux que le monde et d'autres un peu plus récents. S'en suivit d'une séance de maquillage.

Ce fut un moment de pur bonheur. Le genre de moments que Draco adorait, emporté par l'énergie et la joie des orphelins, par cette ambiance un peu magique de ces fêtes traditionnelles, un brin ringarde mais qu'on n'aurait zappé pour rien au monde. Près de lui, Harry s'amusait comme un fou à déshabiller et transformer les petites filles et petits garçons, barbouillant leur visage de blanc, de vert, de marron. Il était devenu la coqueluche des demoiselles et s'amusait à en faire des princesses, des vampires, des fées, des zombies.

De son côté, Draco était confronté aux garçons, sans doute plus exigeants que les filles vu leur imagination débordante : ils ne se limitaient pas à quelques costumes traditionnels et la plupart désiraient être les plus moches possibles. Comme l'an passé, le blond leur distribua des bonbons achetés chez les Weasley avec l'argent que Fish lui avait confié pour la fête d'Halloween afin de transformer quelque peu leur physique. Il crut bien que Harry allait s'étouffer de rire quand il vit Peter, six ans et demi, avec une barbe châtain de loup-garou sur le visage ou encore Felipe dont le blanc des yeux était devenu jaune, certaines de ses dents soigneusement coloriées de noir. Même les plus grands, parfois peu réceptifs à ce genre de soirée, jouèrent le jeu avec les plus jeunes, s'amusant très clairement à les maquiller et leur faire avaler tout et n'importe quoi.

Des activités étaient organisées avant le dîner et juste après, comme des jeux, une chasse au trésor, et même un petit bal pour les plus grands. La décoration de la salle à manger avait été plus accentuée et les lumières tamisées, et quand au repas, le cuisinier avait rivalisé d'imagination. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de fête, s'amusa comme un fou, semblant retrouver ses dix ans et rattrapant le temps perdu avec les jeunes adolescents et les plus petits.

Il était beau, ainsi. Le visage rayonnant, toujours collé à un ou plusieurs enfants, participant aux activités sans gêne, créant une sorte de complicité avec les orphelins, heureux de le savoir là. C'était un nouveau visage, un élément rafraichissant dans cet endroit où les choses ne bougeaient jamais. Le personnel avait été réduit ce soir-là, seuls certains collègues que Draco appréciaient étaient restés, ainsi que le directeur, qui sembla beaucoup apprécier la présence de Harry en ces lieux.

Et alors qu'il était en train de danser une valse approximative avec Wendy, qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Draco demeurait assis dans son coin, Harold somnolant contre lui. Il le regardait, si jeune, si doux, si… enfantin. Si lui.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Pas encore.

Et Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

C'aurait été une autre personne, Draco aurait su trouver tout seul ce qui clochait : il n'avait pas de thune, son emploi du temps était des plus serré et son caractère était des plus particuliers. Mais avec Harry, tout était différent, car le brun avait conscience de tout cela, il paraissait l'accepter, et surtout, il l'invitait sans arrêt et passait le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Des ouvertures, il en avait. Même s'il s'était refusé de se l'avouer, Harry le faisait complètement craquer depuis pas mal de temps, et s'il avait eu de quoi sortir, il lui aurait déjà payé un verre depuis longtemps, et sans doute sortiraient-ils déjà ensemble. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, Draco s'était laissé aller et répondait favorablement à ses avances… sans que Harry ne les approfondisse jamais.

Un peu comme si une barrière s'était hissée entre eux au fil des semaines, sans que le brun ne se décide à la franchir.

Il ne lui avait jamais pris la main. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais cherché à effleurer ses doigts, à embrasser sa joue, ou autre geste tendre.

Et Draco ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi chercher à le courtiser si au bout d'un mois il lui refusait toute relation amoureuse ?

Souhaitait-il que ce soit Draco qui fasse le premier pas ? Alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre et qu'il ne ferait rien…

« Dis, Draco ? »

Esther s'était glissée dans son dos, ses mains posées sur ses épaules et sa petite poitrine collée contre ses omoplates.

« Harry, c'est ton copain ? »

Sa question soufflée à son oreille lui hérissa les poils. Ses yeux bleus demeuraient posés sur la silhouette du jeune homme qui avait entre temps changé de partenaire.

Il avait un beau sourire. Des cheveux fous.

Il était beau.

Tellement beau.

Bien plus qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors accepté de le voir, car s'il l'avait fait, Draco serait devenu fou. Fou de le voir si près de lui et pourtant inaccessible.

« Non. »

Mais il aurait voulu. Au fond de lui.

Il aurait voulu que cette espèce de vide affectif qui demeurait en lui, qu'il comblait comme il le pouvait avec les mômes, se remplisse réellement avec un homme. Un homme comme Harry, qui l'écoutait, qui le comprenait. Qui ne le critiquait pas à chaque fois qu'il devait remplir ses obligations, qui venait jusque là pour l'aider avec les gamins et lui gratter quelques minutes, quelques heures de plus…

Un homme bien.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est pas ton copain ? T'as pas envie ?

- Si, j'aimerais bien. »

Harry tourna soudain son visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Mais il n'est pas pour moi. »

Avant de changer de partenaire.

**OoO**

Il faisait un froid de chien, et en dépit de la chaleur presque étouffante du bar dans lequel ils s'étaient tous enfermés, Draco avait l'impression de sentir encore des courants d'air glacés qui balayaient encore les rues à cette heure tardive.

Il y avait échappé _in extremis_. Noël approchait et Fish lui avait demandé de faire un petit tour d'horizon des différentes boutiques afin d'essayer de trouver de nouvelles décorations et des petits cadeaux pour les enfants, grâce à des dons ou une collecte, par exemple. Alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux, le blond avait rencontré Blaise et Pansy qui l'avaient invité à boire un verre dans l'heure à venir. Draco avait refusé sans donner d'explications, et miraculeusement, en chemin, il rencontra Harry qui faisait lui aussi déjà du repérage pour Noël. C'était fou comme tout était plus simple quand on avait une célébrité sous le bras…

Au début, Draco ne voulait pas vraiment aller boire un verre : que Harry lui paye ses consommation quand ils étaient ensemble, pourquoi pas, qu'il le fasse devant les autres, c'était différent. Dans ces moments-là, il avait encore plus l'impression d'être un profiteur et c'était terriblement gênant devant les autres. Pourtant, le jeune homme s'était laissé faire : apparemment Blaise et Hermione étaient en train de se rabibocher et Harry ne voulait pas gérer Ron toute la soirée. Il préférait encore rester avec Draco, quitte à ce qu'on lui reproche plus tard d'être trop gentil avec lui.

Cette remarque bouscula quelque chose chez le blond, qui se demanda pourquoi Harry ne faisait rien pour les rapprocher davantage, alors que manifestement, il en avait envie. Depuis Halloween, cette situation le bouffait, d'autant plus que les orphelins ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur leur relation. Bientôt, cela ferait deux mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, sans que rien ne se passe.

Et cela créait une sorte de vide en lui. Un vide incompréhensible. Il était fatigué, de cette histoire, de la réserve de son prétendant, de toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

À une époque, Draco n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Durant ses deux premières années à l'orphelinat, il avait laissé ses histoires sentimentales de côté, faisant passer les gamins avant tout le reste, vu que de toute façon il lui était impossible de créer une relation correcte avec un homme dont il serait entièrement dépendant. Le peu qu'il avait, il le donnait à ces mômes, qui lui avaient tout offert. Mais à vingt ans passés, face à un type comme Harry, le premier à avoir enfin saisi l'importance de cet endroit pour lui, Draco ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait envie de lui prendre la main.

De la serrer dans la sienne, de se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble et pas simplement amis.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser et de le prendre dans ses bras, d'être là pour lui, quand ce serait lui qui en aurait besoin.

Mais pour le moment, il allait devoir se satisfaire de ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, et pour le moment, c'était sa présence à ses côtés. Ou plutôt, face à lui.

Depuis son arrivée, Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup. Personne ne savait vraiment qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de la fac, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que sa présence parasitaire n'était pas spécialement appréciée. Ni Weasley ni Longdubat et encore moins Thomas n'avaient été des plus diplomates quand Harry leur avait avoué que ce serait lui qui paierait sa consommation. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment, et Draco en était certain, ils devaient penser que Harry lui faisait la cour et que le blond se refusait encore à lui. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces gens et cette ambiance. De plus, il était fatigué : il avait travaillé dur ces derniers jours, les gamins étaient intenables, il avait plu plusieurs jours d'affilé donc les mômes étaient venus squatter son lit, et en plus, il n'avait pas vu Harry de la semaine, ce qui avait eu tendance à l'agacer. Draco n'était absolument pas d'humeur à boire un verre, le ventre vide, avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'appréciait pas ou encore qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Blaise n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et Pansy faisait la tronche au bout de la table, tandis que Théodore tentait de nouer une conversation relativement intéressante avec Longdubat et Tracey.

Les verres commençant à s'enchaîner, Draco se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller. Harry ne disait pas grand-chose, et après avoir siroté deux cocktails, le blond ne se voyait pas lui redemander quelque chose. De toute manière, il avait envie de rentrer : ce serait bientôt l'heure de l'histoire pour les gamins et il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Il allait se décider à parler quand il sentit un pied sous sa table toucher son mollet. Aussitôt, il braqua les yeux sur Harry qui le regardait avec une certaine douceur. Puis, avec ses doigts, il lui fit un petit signe discret, lui montrant la sortie.

Par Merlin, ce mec était génial…

« Bon, on va vous laisser. On a quelque chose de prévu.

- De quoi ?!

- Vous allez où ?

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- On devait aller au ciné et si on reste trop longtemps, on va être à la bourre.

- Vous devez voir quoi ? »

Aussitôt, tout en enfilant sa cape d'hiver, Harry expliqua les grandes lignes du film qu'ils comptaient aller voir, ou du moins, que le brun semblait avoir prévu de regarder. Draco le laissa faire puis le suivit sans mot dire hors du bar. À peine sortis, Harry pouffa et lui attrapa le bras, visiblement très fier de lui, alors que le blond pressait le pas sur le trottoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Séparément, ils repassèrent chez eux pour se changer puis se retrouvèrent devant une échoppe où ils prirent un repas chaud et rapide, sans faire attention aux regards des sorciers qui détaillèrent leur étrange accoutrement. Enfin, tout en parlant de ce moment passé au bar, de Blaise et Hermione qui allaient se remettre ensemble, peut-être, ou encore des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cinéma du coin.

Harry lui tenait toujours le bras.

Le film qu'il avait prévu de regarder paraissait intéressant mais Draco savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le suivre. Autant Harry parvenait à le maintenir réveillé, autant un film qui n'impliquerait pas sa voix et ses yeux verts désarmants n'aurait sans doute pas le même effet. Cependant, il garda cela pour lui et laissa Harry tout payer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent installés dans la salle obscure, et à peine Draco s'enfonça-t-il dans le siège rembourré qu'il sentit la fatigue l'emporter.

Il avait vraiment envie de dormir.

Pourtant, il lutta, parce que Harry lui parlait, que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pu s'abreuver de sa voix, parce que l'espace de quelques instants, il avait cru que son prétendant ne voulait plus de lui et ne l'aimait plus. Puis, le film commença.

Et plutôt que d'y porter vraiment attention, Draco rumina. Il pensa à l'orphelinat, aux fêtes de fin d'année qu'il passerait avec eux, seul parmi tous les autres enfants qui formeraient alors une espèce de cocon protecteur et réconfortant. Il se dit que Fish serait à nouveau cette figure paternelle dont ils avaient tous besoin, qu'il le prendrait encore à part pour lui dire à demi-mots qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il était heureux de l'avoir accueilli parmi eux, qu'il le ferait encore pleurer comme un bébé parce que cette saloperie de directeur avait toujours les mots qui tapaient là où ça faisait du bien et là où ça faisait du mal.

Et tandis qu'il pensait à sa maison, à tous ces mômes et à ce père de substitution, son regard tomba sur l'accoudoir. Harry y avait posé son bras, comme toujours, et sa main qui n'apportait plus de bonbons à sa bouche pendait au bout. Lentement, le cœur battant, Draco tendit le bras et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et plus petite que la sienne, et plutôt que d'affronter son regard, Draco pencha la tête sur le côté pour la poser confortablement contre son épaule.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

Sa voix, comme un murmure, glissa sur son visage comme une caresse, alors que ses doigts se refermaient doucement sur sa main.

« Oui. J'ai envie de dormir.

- Dors, je te réveillerai. »

Quand Draco sentit ses lèvres sur son front, légères et discrètes, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, naviguant entre deux eaux, sa main tenant celle de Harry comme une bouée à la dérive.

**OoO**

Cela faisait pourtant plus de deux ans que Draco vivait à l'orphelinat. Et malgré tout, ses talents de cuisiniers demeuraient au plus bas. Le chef cuisinier, le divin Mr Mogg, avait tout tenté pour l'initier aux plaisirs de la cuisine, en vain. Les quelques fois où des ateliers étaient organisés dans ses quartiers, Draco se faisait toujours seconder. En encore, il tentait la plupart du temps de fuir ces activités, mais le cuisinier l'adorait et il était bien difficile de lui résister, à lui et aux gamins, qui gloussaient quand il était forcé de mettre ses mains délicates dans les pâtes à gâteau collantes à souhait ou goûter celles plus liquides, le nez froncé et la bouche pincée.

Un atelier de biscuits avait été organisé dans les cuisines, en vue des prochaines fêtes de Noël. Draco n'avait pas vraiment compris le rapport, le mois de décembre n'avait même pas commencé et on commençait déjà à faire des biscuits… Puis il avait laissé tomber l'idée de chercher le pourquoi du comment, de toute manière, dès qu'il avait le budget, Mogg n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et de toute manière, ce n'était certainement pas la présence de Harry qui allait freiner ses envies créatives…

Harry était passé à l'orphelinat afin de l'inviter à sortir et il avait paru surpris que Draco soit autant soulagé de le voir là. Rapidement, le jeune homme lui avait expliqué qu'il lui permettait d'échapper à une après-midi cuisine… une phrase qui n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et plutôt que de l'emmener se balader comme c'était prévu, le brun était resté pour participer activement à l'atelier.

Au programme, cookies et divers biscuits de noël, confectionnés par des enfants de tous âges et encadrés par les plus âgés ayant accepté de se prêter au jeu. Non loin de lui, Harry s'amusait comme un fou, pétrissant la pâte et l'étalant avec dextérité, permettant ainsi aux gamins d'y apposer leurs emporte-pièces et découper des formes de fleurs, de dragons, de sapins, de chaudrons. Draco, lui, se contentait de rester dans son coin, comme toujours, déléguant toutes ces activités crades au brun qui s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Ce fut un moment agréable, comme à chaque fois que Harry était parmi eux. Un peu comme si toutes ces tâches routinières auxquelles Draco ne pouvait guère échapper prenaient un tout autre sens. C'était comme s'il y voyait plus clair. Comme si tous ces moments pourtant si joyeux et si bons pour lui devenaient encore plus lumineux. Sans empiéter sur son espace vital, sans chercher à le remplacer, à faire mieux, Harry était comme un nouveau soleil dans sa vie, comblant ses propres vides sans l'effacer.

Sa présence dans l'orphelinat lui faisait du bien. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était un peu comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, durant lequel il avait été dorloté par les petits bras des orphelins, et qu'enfin il rencontrait une étreinte plus forte, plus solide, qui ne se contentait pas de le faire flotter sur les eaux troubles de sa vie en lambeaux, mais de l'en extraire. C'était comme si l'équilibre précaire qu'il s'était construit dans cet endroit délabré commençait à se renforcer.

Grâce à Harry, qui depuis deux semaines était véritablement rentré dans sa vie.

Parce qu'il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, au cinéma, parce qu'il avait enfin fait un pas vers lui, ce pas dont Harry avait désespérément besoin pour essayer d'avancer avec lui.

Sa vie n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, avec Harry. Dans un sens, leur existence était toujours la même : ils se retrouvaient en cours ou à la bibliothèque, sortaient boire un verre, dînaient parfois ensemble et passaient quelques soirées au cinéma. Une fois, ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à une soirée à laquelle Harry était invité et qu'il refusait de passer seul. Leur couple était devenu officiel ce jour-là, le brun ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et se laissant aller à déposer régulièrement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Leur couple ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais ça, Harry s'en fichait, apparemment. Alors Draco avait décidé d'en faire de même.

« Draco, tu nous aides ? »

Arraché à ses pensées, le blond baissa les yeux vers Dimitri qui, âgé de sept ans, était face à une plaque de biscuits en forme de bonhommes qu'on venait de poser devant lui. À son côté était installé Bogdan, son frère jumeau, qui le regardait avec la même inquiétude. Visiblement, vu les petits bols de glaçage vert et rose qu'on avait posé près d'eux, quelqu'un leur avait confié la lourde tâche de « colorier » les petits gâteaux. Une tâche qui semblait beaucoup les intimider.

« Qui vous a donné tout ça ?

- Jaiman.

- Jai', tu leur as montré ?

- Nan beau gosse, j'avais autre chose à faire ! »

Draco aurait pu lui protester, sur le ton de la taquinerie, qu'elle aurait quand même pu leur expliquer jusqu'au bout. Sauf que sa collègue était alors en train d'essayer de faire comprendre de la façon la plus diplomatique qui soit à deux enfants que, non, le glaçage n'était pas fait pour se laver les cheveux, même s'il était aussi bleu que la lotion anti-poux qu'ils avaient dû se mettre sur la tête une semaine auparavant.

Dépitée, Jaiman força les deux gosses à se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Puis, elle les regarda, leva ses yeux noirs vers Draco qui haussa le épaules, et enfin, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et relâcha les enfants. Non loin d'elle, Harry lui jeta un regard étonné et lui dit quelques mots, que le blond ne put saisir à cause du brouhaha. Vu la tête que tirait sa collègue, sans doute lui répondait-elle qu'au point où ils en étaient, autant qu'ils finissent de se dégueulasser en bonne et due forme. Le jeune homme eut un léger rire.

Maladroitement, Draco aida les jumeaux, qui n'osaient pas toucher les bols, et ensemble, ils peinturlurèrent de façon plus qu'approximative les biscuits, à leur plus grand plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Harry arriva derrière eux avec une poche à douille remplie de glaçage blanc, et ses mains recouvrant celles de Dimitri et Bogdan, il traça les yeux, la bouche et quelques éléments du corps des petits bonhommes sucrés. Il proposa à Draco d'essayer, ce dernier secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« T'es sûr ? C'est pas difficile, tu sais.

- Sans façon, merci.

- Draco est nul en cuisine ! »

En face d'eux, Nicoletta souriait d'un air moqueur, sa copine Malu gloussant tout en tartinant des cœurs de rose et de parme. Ses petits yeux clairs brillaient avec une sorte de malveillance.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Cherche pas Harry, Draco est trop nul. Je peux avoir du bleu ?

- T'es sûr, Dray ?

- Harry, Nicky vient de te dire que j'étais bon à rien.

- Et plus encore !

- Nicky !

- Mais il sert à rien Draco en cuisine, tout le monde le sait ! Il est même pas fichu de faire bouillir de l'eau ! La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de faire cuire des pâtes, il les a fait cramer ! »

La tête de Malu tomba bruyamment sur la table, ses épaules tressautant, tentant difficilement de retenir et cacher le monstrueux fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez. Décontenancé, le brun jeta un regard perplexe au blond qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« On ne peut pas être bon partout.

- Tu fais un blocage psychologique sur la cuisine ?

- Faut croire. Et t'en fais pas, je le vis bien.

- Encore heureux !

- Mais t'as fini Nicky ?!

- Elle se moque de moi uniquement parce que je me suis moqué d'elle quand elle a eu ses règles pour la première fois et…

- Oh toi tais-toi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

- Cette petite ira à Serpentard, tu verras.

- Je suis pas si petite que ça.

- Ça, c'est clair. »

Harry explosa de rire quand Draco mima la poitrine déjà rebondie de la jeune adolescente de dix ans, qui ferait sa rentrée l'année suivante à Poudlard. Nicoletta leva le nez fièrement alors que la tête de sa copine commençait enfin à réapparaître de sur la table.

« Bon, bah je termine et je vais voir ailleurs, alors.

- Fais donc. »

Le blond ponctua ses mots par un geste de la main montrant les biscuits encore inachevés des jumeaux impatients de terminer. Il le regarda terminer son œuvre, avec des gestes maladroits, à cause des mains enfantines qui faisaient de leur mieux.

À peine Harry eut-il terminé que Malu lui demanda la poche à douille, mais elle était quasiment vide, alors le brun lui dit qu'il allait la remplir avant de la lui donner. Un gros bol de glaçage se trouvait sur une autre table, à disposition des plus grands voulant dessiner à la poche. Le jeune homme fit donc un mouvement pour aller remplir la sienne, et alors qu'il passait derrière Draco, il se pencha soudainement pour déposer un baiser rapide mais appuyé sur sa joue.

Surpris, le blond sursauta et piqua un fard, ce qui fit glousser ses voisins de tablée. Il se cacha la tête dans les mains quand, croisant son regard, son petit ami lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller, ses joues s'embrasant plus que jamais. Sous la table, Nicoletta lui cogna gentiment le tibia.

Ici, c'était bien le seul endroit où leur mise en couple était passé comme une lettre à la poste. En général, les orphelins ne réagissaient pas franchement négativement quand il sortait avec un homme, mais si la situation tendait à se dégrader si jamais le garçon en question avait l'idée saugrenue d'essayer de l'arracher à ces lieux. Cependant, ses copains n'étaient jamais accueillis à bras ouverts. Le fait que Harry soit orphelin n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte, ni même son incroyable douceur. Les orphelins étaient méfiants.

C'était plutôt le fait que Harry n'ait jamais essayé de l'arracher à cet endroit, qui l'avait fait rentrer dans le cœur des enfants, même des plus récalcitrants. Il ne faisait pas l'unanimité, pas plus que Draco à vrai dire, mais s'il n'était pas aimé, il était au moins toléré.

Il était entré à l'orphelinat comme un ami. Il était à présent son petit ami. Le voir aussi souvent en ces lieux, partager leur quotidien et ne jamais essayer de leur prendre Draco, comme d'autres avaient essayé de le faire, le rendait différent.

Et puis, Draco souriait un peu plus, depuis qu'il était. Il était un peu plus ouvert, voire même un peu plus tactile. Il tirait moins la tronche, lui avait un jour dit Nicoletta. Il était devenu un peu plus beau, avait souligné Malu en rougissant.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était juste un peu plus heureux.

**OoO**

Blaise et Hermione s'étaient remis ensemble et Pansy s'était trouvé un petit ami. Enfin, ça, c'était encore le cas la semaine précédente. Depuis, ses deux amis étaient à nouveau célibataire, au grand dam de Théodore qui, après avoir tenu la chandelle durant près de deux semaines, s'était enfin mis en couple. Autant le dire : il n'était guère emballé à l'idée que l'un des deux Serpentard ne vienne lui casser les pieds lors de ses propres rendez-vous, et le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour ses loisirs, il comptait bien les passer avec sa nouvelle moitié.

À la fin des cours, Draco avait rencontré Blaise dans les couloirs. Son ami n'était pas là par hasard et avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait paru vexé quand le blond lui avait précisé qu'il devait avant attraper Harry : ils avaient prévu d'aller bosser ensemble à la bibliothèque et il n'allait quand même pas le faire attendre pour rien. Cependant, Blaise l'avait suivi, et quand le Survivant avait haussé les épaules en lui disant qu'il allait travailler seul alors, le black avait paru soulagé. Comme si Harry allait lui casser les pieds pour un truc pareil…

Ils étaient allés boire un verre dans un café sorcier non loin de l'université. Pour une fois, Draco lui avait laissé payer la consommation, parce que Blaise n'allait définitivement pas bien et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à accepter un refus. Ils avaient parlé une bonne heure, de leurs études, de ces soirées à répétition qui ne rimaient à rien, de Hermione qu'il ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête, de son caractère et de la manière qu'elle avait de le prendre de haut quand il commençait à vouloir manifester son autorité. Draco essaya de lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme n'était certainement pas une dominatrice mais qu'il était hors de question pour elle d'être drivée par un homme, d'être contrôlée et étouffée par qui que ce soit.

Mais c'était compliqué. De lui faire comprendre que c'était son caractère à lui qui posait problème, que Hermione ne serait jamais une parfaite épouse attentionnée et soumise, que c'était quelqu'un de libre qui ne se laisserait jamais mener par le bout du nez.

Au bout d'une heure, Draco avait dû partir. Blaise lui dit qu'il avait encore besoin de lui, et le blond le voyait bien, mais il devait absolument s'en aller : ce soir-là, certains élèves de Poudlard revenaient à l'orphelinat et il devait être là pour les accueillir. Forcément, son ami piqua une crise. Mais Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'allait pas bien, il aurait dû rester avec lui. Un autre soir, il l'aurait fait, sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Pas avec ce qui les attendait à l'orphelinat.

Alors il était rentré, le cœur lourd, maudissant les sales gosses qui étaient censés renter ce soir-là et qu'il allait se taper durant deux semaines.

Les adolescents qui revenaient du collège étaient tous plus adorables les uns que les autres, à des niveaux différents, mais le personnel de l'orphelinat n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Ces enfants-là avaient décidés d'eux-mêmes de revenir pour passer les fêtes « en famille », les plus casse-pieds préférant en général rester au collège. Si à une époque revenir avait été une bonne idée, étant donné qu'ils étaient bien plus forts que les plus jeunes et donc de potentiels emmerdeurs, depuis deux ans, la donne avait radicalement changé.

Parce que Draco était là.

Parce que Draco n'était pas un employé comme les autres, parce qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre.

Parce que Draco avait des poings et avait appris à s'en servir.

La première fois qu'il avait cogné sur un môme, c'était un adolescent de quinze ans, revenu par la force des choses aux vacances de Noël, pour des raisons familiales ou administratives, Draco ne savait plus très bien. Durant l'été, il avait été confronté à cet enfant difficile, mais sans plus. À l'époque, il n'était pas particulièrement bien intégré et n'appréciait que très peu d'enfant. Avec la rentrée scolaire et la désertion d'une bonne partie des gamins, les choses avaient changé. Et quand ce môme, Jeremiah, revint pour les fêtes de Noël, Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le dérangeait. L'adolescent était mauvais, hargneux, ne cessant de le provoquer et de l'insulter. Fish lui avait conseillé de ne pas répondre et de le laisser dire : il était perdu et rejetait tout en bloc, ne parvenant pas à surmonter la mort de sa mère, quand il avait à peine sept ans, et l'abandon de son père. Draco prit alors sur lui, en se disant malgré tout qu'il détestait cet adolescent qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

Et puis, un jour… Le petit Léonard, du haut de ses sept ans, vint le voir et souleva sa robe noire de sorcier. Dessous, se trouvait un bleu monstrueux, virant au violet. Le genre de coup qu'on n'héritait pas quand on tombait dans les escaliers. De sa petite voix, il lui dit, les yeux baissés, que Jeremiah était méchant avec lui.

Son cœur, ce putain de cœur froid comme de la glace, scellé depuis des mois, des années, pour que plus rien n'y entre, s'était comme ouvert en deux.

À genoux devant le petit garçon à la peau café au lait, le jeune homme lui avait demandé le plus calmement possible si Jeremiah était méchant avec d'autres enfants. Léonard avait timidement hoché la tête. Puis, il l'avait emmené dans une chambre, où l'attendaient déjà d'autres enfants, qui lui montrèrent les coups. Plein de coups.

Draco ne savait que croire. Ils étaient bien une dizaine, de moins de huit ans, à avoir ces bleus sur le corps. Etait-ce uniquement la faute de Jeremiah ? Devait-il croire tout ce que ces gamins lui disaient en chuchotant ? Devait-il considérer comme réelles ces menaces, cette violence, ces regards embarrassants et ces gestes terrifiants ?

Durant deux jours, le blond médita. Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait déçu les orphelins, qui se taisaient d'habitude, qu'il avait trahi leur confiance en ne faisait rien pour arrêter l'adolescent. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir aussi vite : Jeremiah était discret et Draco n'avait pas de véritable preuve. Un jour, ce fut des orphelins plus âgés qui vinrent le voir, lui tenant un discours semblable. Le blond leur demanda pourquoi ils n'en parlaient pas à Fish. Les gamins lui répondaient que cela ne changerait rien. Pourquoi m'en parler, alors ? Avait demandé Draco.

Il se rappelait encore très bien du regard qu'ils lui avaient lancé. De la déception, de la souffrance, de la haine qui avait défiguré le visage de la jeune Vishnumaya, de ses yeux bridés et sombres qui l'avaient regardé avec tant de mépris, avant de lui cracher à la figure :

« T'es qu'un connard ! T'en as rien à foutre de nous ! T'es pas un orphelin, t'es juste un profiteur, comme lui ! T'es là parce que personne ne veut de toi ! T'en as rien à foutre qu'on se fasse tabasser, t'es comme tous les autres, tu fermes les yeux parce que ça te concerne pas, parce que c'est pas toi qui as mal ! Il te faut quoi ? Que tu le voies nous frapper ?! Même avec ça, tu feras rien, t'es comme les autres, de toute façon ! Espèce de connard ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco découvrit, peu après l'heure du goûter, Jeremiah en train de donner des coups de pieds à un garçon de dix ans dans une des chambres. Perdant tout sens des réalités, le jeune homme s'était jeté sur l'adolescent et ils s'étaient battus. Alertés par les bruits, ou plutôt par les hurlements de l'enfant qu'il avait plus ou moins sauvé, Fish et d'autres éducateurs arrivèrent. À ce moment-là, Draco était assis sur un lit, le regard fixé sur l'adolescent dont il avait tuméfié le visage et cassé le bras.

Dire qu'on avait étouffé l'affaire était un grand mot. Fish tomba des nues, les éducateurs en prirent pour leur grade. Jeremiah menaça de porter plainte pour maltraitance. Draco lui répliqua qu'il pouvait gueuler autant qu'il le voulait : aux yeux de la société, le blond était une sous-merde, et Jeremiah ne valait guère mieux, ce serait donc plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. De plus, vu les bleus des autres mômes, il ne serait pas gagnant. Plus ou moins convaincu, l'adolescent continua à jouer les durs. À le chercher.

Et malheureusement pour lui, il le trouva.

Très souvent.

Quand il regagna Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé, mais il s'en était tellement mangé entre deux engueulades que son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Pour une fois, il était confronté à plus fort que lui. À un type qui n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre.

Jeremiah ne fut que le premier d'une liste d'adolescent en mal de reconnaissance et en pleine crise d'adolescence, qui se frottèrent à lui, le cherchant, jusqu'à vraiment le trouver, et de façon violente. Au fil du temps, Draco avait appris à les maîtriser plus avec ses mots qu'avec ses poings. Mais parfois, le clash était inévitable. Comme avec Jeremiah, qui rentrait ce soir-là, avec un autre adolescent rebelle qui leur donnait à tous du fil à retordre. Et à vrai dire, Draco était bien la seule personne dans cet orphelinat capable de les calmer par sa seule présence, tellement ils s'étaient pris de torgnoles. Les autres éducateurs ne se prenaient plus la tête et laissaient le blond gérer.

C'était plus facile.

Ils ne prenaient pas de risques.

Draco était donc obligé de rentrer pour accueillir les adolescents et mettre un peu les points sur les i, si besoin était. Autant Jeremiah savait à présent se calmer et ne se défoulait quasiment plus sur les mômes, du moins physiquement, autant c'était encore difficile pour son camarade, Owen, qui vivait une passe très difficile, ayant été placé là vu que ses parents avaient sombré dans l'alcool et la drogue moldue, trois ans auparavant.

Tout en marchant activement vers l'orphelinat, Draco se dit que parfois, il avait la sensation de vivre dans un autre monde, que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Un monde que tout le monde pensait connaître mais que tous ignoraient. En fait, il avait cette sensation-là depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry et qu'il s'ouvrait à lui, lui racontant ce qu'il vivait depuis deux ans. Souvent, le brun écarquillait les yeux, lui posait des questions un peu bizarres, ou du moins qui lui paraissaient étranges. Alors Draco se rendait compte que tout n'était pas aussi normal qu'il le croyait, que sa vie rythmée par les gamins, leurs envies et leurs besoins, n'avait rien de banal.

Mais c'était sa vie.

Et il l'aimait.

Il s'en était rendu encore plus compte dernièrement.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il sortait officiellement avec Harry, et ce dernier paraissait bien vivre leur situation. Il venait de plus en plus souvent, ne se plaignait pas vraiment de son emploi du temps, étant donné qu'il avait tendance à squatter de plus en plus l'orphelinat et à l'aider dans ses tâches, histoire de passer plus de temps avec lui. Et pour une fois, son histoire d'amour n'était pas gâchée par cette vie d'orphelin sans le sou.

Enfin, il y avait eu une dispute, dernièrement. Quelques jours auparavant, ils s'étaient engueulés, parce que Draco refusait de se rendre à une de ces soirées mondaines où Harry était obligé d'aller, parce qu'il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on le traite de profiteur et de parasite, son petit ami lui payant tout, de ses consommations à ses tenues vestimentaires. Harry avait craqué, se fichant ouvertement des on-dit, et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient dit leurs quatre vérités, tout ce qu'ils gardaient en eux mais qui avait besoin de sortir. Puis, Harry avait quitté sa chambre, des larmes plein les yeux, et ne lui avait pas parlé pendant trois jours.

Et c'aurait pu durer plus longtemps. C'était Draco qui l'avait recontacté, n'en pouvant plus. Les reproches que lui avait faits Harry lui avaient vrillé le cœur. Il se rappelait encore de ses mots, de son regard, de la façon dont il lui avait crié ses sentiments, l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui, cette attirance qu'il n'avait pu réprimer. Mais il se rappelait aussi de la manière dont il lui avait reproché son indifférence à tout, sauf à l'argent, sa manière de changer sans cesse de visage, d'attitude, d'être adorable avec lui un jour et fermé comme jamais le lendemain. C'était un peu comme si Harry ne parvenait pas à le toucher, à l'atteindre. Comme si leur relation ne reposait sur rien. Pourtant, il avait cru que…

Mais non.

Et durant ces trois jours, penser que Harry était persuadé que Draco n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui fut une véritable torture.

Alors, le blond le contacta et lui proposa un dîner et un cinéma. De sa vie d'avant, ne lui restait que quelques mornilles, qui converties en livres ne lui permettait guère plus que cette sortie. Il n'avait jamais dépensé cet argent, des fois qu'il en ait besoin pour quelque chose d'important. Et à ce moment-là, Harry lui avait paru important.

Le dîner s'était mal passé. En partie parce que Harry lui en voulait toujours, qu'il était de sale humeur, et qu'il était persuadé que cet argent venait de Blaise ou du directeur de l'orphelinat. Draco s'était fait une joie de l'inviter, pour une fois, de dépenser ses précieuses pièces pour lui, et le voir dans un tel état lui retourna l'estomac. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de payer, quand l'autre vit sa petite bourse, que le blond lui avoua enfin que c'était son argent à lui. Alors le visage de Harry s'était métamorphosé. Draco aurait pu s'en émouvoir s'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé par son attitude. Au moment de payer, le brun s'était levé d'un bond et avait forcé le serveur à accepter son argent, et quand Draco avait commencé à hausser le ton, le regard noir que lui lança son petit ami le força à se taire et se rassoir.

Après, Harry avait payé la place de cinéma à sa place. Il ne voulait pas que le blond dépense son argent alors qu'ils étaient en froid. Draco lui avait répondu qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir et qu'ils se réconcilient, qu'il méritait qu'il dépense ses petites économies. Cette fois, quand le visage de Harry se brouilla, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Et quand son petit ami lui attrapa la main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue, il se rappela à quel point c'était bon d'être avec lui, et que s'il avait pu, s'il avait eu l'argent, il l'aurait couvert de cadeaux et de tout ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui offrir.

Parce que Harry était un garçon réservé, qui avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais absolument fantastique, dans ses défauts et ses qualités. Parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il méritait dix fois mieux…

Et c'était lui qu'il avait choisi.

Depuis, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Tout allait beaucoup mieux entre eux. Il avait fallu cette crise, pour que ça passe ou que ça casse.

Et c'était passé. Parce que Harry savait lire entre les lignes, parce qu'il savait se satisfaire d'un rien.

Et c'était ça que Draco adorait chez lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Chez un autre, lui payer un repas aurait été un dû. Chez Harry…

C'était comme une preuve d'amour.

Petite. Toute petite.

Mais une preuve d'amour quand même.

**OoO**

Etonnement, tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Comme quasiment à chaque début de vacances, Draco était au garde-à-vous aux côtés de Mr Fish et Jaiman, discutant tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée du train.

Le blond s'entendait bien avec cette ancienne orpheline de Beatrix Bloxam, revenue sur les lieux de son enfance quand elle se retrouva à la rue, jetée dehors par son petit ami de l'époque, à vingt-deux ans à peine. Le directeur l'avait accueillie temporairement dans son établissement et finalement elle n'en était plus jamais repartie. Depuis, elle s'était mise en couple avec un autre orphelin : l'année de son arrivée, elle avait réellement fait la connaissance d'un étudiant de Poudlard, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, et après un an d'une relation aussi secrète qu'épistolaire, ou à peu près, ils avaient pu s'installer ensemble et vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Depuis, presque dix ans s'étaient écoulés et Jaiman avait eu deux enfants avec ce garçon qui avait finalement réussi à lui mettre la bague au doigt. Quand Draco était arrivé, leurs relations avaient été compliquées, en partie parce que Jaiman ne le considérait pas comme un orphelin nécessiteux, mais plutôt comme un profiteur. Elle le tolérait mais ne faisait rien pour lui adoucir l'existence. Ils mirent quelques mois à s'apprivoiser, pour au final devenir amis. C'était d'ailleurs la première personne à qui Draco avait avoué son attirance pour Harry. Si sa présence en ces lieux et leur attitude ne laissait nulle place au doute, le blond avait eu besoin à un moment donné de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux, et Jaiman avait eu besoin de les entendre.

Si Draco était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait que Jaiman était une espèce de grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais cela aurait eu trop d'implications. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle en pensait. Ou plutôt, il refusait d'admettre que sa collègue puisse apprécier quelqu'un comme lui, au détriment des autres personnes travaillant à l'orphelinat.

Juste avant que le train arrive, Mr Fish avait à nouveau complimenté Jaiman pour son troisième enfant, qui commençait gentiment à arrondir son ventre auparavant si plat. Le directeur était le parrain de son aîné et la marraine avait été la sœur de cœur de son compagnon. Jaiman lui avait raconté à quel point Mr Fish avait paru embarrassé et confus quand elle et son chéri lui avaient fait part de leur requête. Pour la petite fille qui avait suivi, ils avaient demandé à l'époux de cette sœur sentimentale et à une très bonne amie de Jaiman d'en faire leur filleule.

Pour leur troisième enfant, les paris étaient ouverts, à l'orphelinat. Draco n'écoutait les ragots que d'une oreille : Jaiman avait peu d'amis et son mari était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, il ne savait absolument pas qui serait choisi et avait décidé de ne pas s'y intéresser. De toute manière, cela ne le regardait pas. Mais sur le quai de la gare, Mr Fish fit preuve d'un peu de curiosité qui n'avait rien de mal placée. Quand il demanda à son employée s'ils avaient fait un choix pour les futurs parrain et marraine, elle lui avait fait un sourire étincelant avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Draco. Elle l'avait regardé bêtement quelques secondes, comme elle adorait le faire quand il était dans la lune et qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Or, il l'avait très bien entendu, même s'il mit du temps à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Quand l'idée fit enfin son chemin dans son cerveau, il ne put retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Jaiman l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui demandant contre son oreille d'être le parrain de son prochain enfant, et même si Draco ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, pour toutes les raisons qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, il n'avait pu qu'accepter. Parce qu'il n'appréciait pas seulement Jaiman, il ne s'entendait pas seulement bien avec elle. Il l'adorait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours. Et elle le savait.

L'idée qu'il serait bientôt parrain le mit sur son petit nuage. Rien n'aurait pu l'en faire descendre, et surtout pas l'arrivée de Jeremiah et Owen, parmi la vingtaine d'adolescents qui rentraient pour les fêtes. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, les plus jeunes se précipitant dans les jambes de Draco. Il avait tissé des liens forts avec certains d'entre eux et cela lui fit plaisir de les revoir. Les deux voyous restèrent en retrait. Ils étaient obligés de revenir parce qu'il y avait des formalités à remplir en vue de leur départ de Poudlard à la fin de l'année et leur entrée dans la vie active.

Ce fut uniquement après avoir salué tous les gamins que Jeremiah se décida enfin à venir lui dire bonsoir, le visage renfrogné, ses cheveux sombres cachant une partie de ses yeux. Draco avait passé une main dans sa tignasse pour lui dégager le visage. Il était pas moche comme gamin mais il tirait toujours la tronche, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté mauvais garçon mais aussi sale gosse boudeur.

Dans le fond, Draco n'avait jamais réussi à l'aimer. Fish avait cette capacité aussi belle qu'incompréhensible d'aimer tous les enfants de l'orphelinat Beatrix Bloxam, et même tous les enfants en général, quels que soient leurs défauts. Il savait pardonner, tout en restant lucide malgré tout. Refuser des aides à des gamins qui ne fichaient rien lui crevait le cœur. Draco, lui, n'était pas capable de ce genre de choses. L'an passé, il s'était remis en question, parce qu'il avait ses chouchous et n'était définitivement pas capable d'apprécier tous les marmots de l'orphelinat, de tolérer leur présence en ces lieux. Il avait fallu une longue discussion avec Fish et Jaiman pour qu'il accepte l'idée que ce qu'il faisait, c'était déjà bien. Que tout ce travail et cette attention qu'il portait aux orphelins, c'était déjà beaucoup, et ils ne lui en demandaient pas plus.

Pourtant, le jeune homme avait fini par comprendre que Jeremiah, en réalité, l'aimait beaucoup. L'adolescent ne le lui avait jamais dit ouvertement et le cherchait sans arrêt, et encore l'été dernier, ils avaient eu une violente altercation. Draco s'en rappelait très bien : l'adolescent était dans une chambre, en train de faire des choses fort peu catholiques à un autre orphelin, et quand le blond les avait surpris, faisant sa ronde habituelle, il s'était contenté de fermer la porte après leur avoir conseillé d'une voix agacée de se protéger.

Vu l'heure, il était évident que Draco leur tomberait dessus, ils auraient dû choisir un autre endroit pour être plus discrets, et se fichant complètement des histoires de cœur de ces deux garçons, qu'il savait consentants tous les deux, le blond avait fermé les yeux. Mais visiblement, Jeremiah avait peu apprécié et avait piqué une crise de nerfs phénoménale. La dispute avait dérivée, l'autre garçon avait tenté de le calmer, Jeremiah l'avait frappé, Draco l'avait poussé, et tout avait explosé.

Sur le coup, Draco n'avait pas compris. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment-là, c'était que l'autre orphelin s'était mangé une beigne mémorable et que Jeremiah était bien décidé à lui refaire le portrait. Il comprit seulement un peu plus tard que le plus gros souci, ce jour-là, c'était que Draco n'avait absolument pas réagi comme l'adolescent l'aurait souhaité. Jeremiah aurait souhaité tout, absolument tout… sauf qu'il soit indifférent. C'était Fish qui le lui avait glissé, par quelques sous-entendus.

L'adolescent aurait souhaité une histoire à la Jaiman.

Il aurait souhaité que Draco le choisisse.

Après tout, ils avaient toujours eu une relation des plus complexes, ils avaient toujours été proches, malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne pouvait pas le détester autant qu'il le disait, pas vrai ?

Ils n'eurent jamais de vraie conversation. Quand ils se rencontrèrent dans un couloir, après cette altercation, et que Jeremiah ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, Draco l'écouta et lui pardonna, avant de lui dire qu'il avait tout intérêt à travailler sur lui-même, sinon il risquerait d'avoir de gros soucis, avec les autres et avec ses petits copains. Il était détestable, insupportable, et la vie, ça ne marchait pas comme ça, à coup de gueulantes, de coups de poings et de regards noirs.

Tendu, Jeremiah lui avait demandé s'il le détestait.

Draco avait marqué une pause avant de lui répondre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Comme Li Wei, Félix, Cybèle, Owen… Il ne les aimait pas.

C'était comme ça.

Ce n'était pas de la haine ou de la colère. Juste…

Il ne les aimait pas.

Jeremiah avait paru blessé, et pendant au moins deux semaines, il ne lui adressa plus la parole. C'était pas évident à dire, mais à quoi bon jouer un jeu avec des gamins qui lui pourrissaient l'existence, lui crachant à la figure avant de le foudroyer du regard, parce qu'il leur disait en face qu'ils récoltaient ce qu'ils semaient ?

Revoir Jeremiah n'était pas vraiment difficile, mais Draco sentit que c'était plus compliqué pour l'adolescent, qui se faisait étrangement réservé.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat, l'étudiant en médicomagie eut l'agréable surprise d'y trouver Harry qui étudiait dans sa chambre. Draco lui avait donné la clé quelques temps auparavant et rapidement les affaires de son petit ami s'étaient accumulées, sur son bureau, sur ses étagères et surtout dans son armoire. Auparavant, Draco avait craint cette espèce d'invasion de la part de ses copains, qui n'avaient par ailleurs jamais dormi avec lui à l'orphelinat.

Les choses s'étaient faites très rapidement et beaucoup plus simplement avec Harry, qui s'était imposé, un soir, se glissant dans ses draps sans vraiment chercher à le toucher. C'était Draco qui avait fini par le prendre dans ses bras, calé contre son dos, et parce que son petit ami ne cherchait jamais vraiment ni à le bécoter ni à l'exciter sous les draps, il avait toléré la présence de Harry dans sa chambre. Le brun s'y était installé petit à petit et s'invitait régulièrement le soir, sans que Draco ne dise jamais rien. C'était un peu comme si Harry lisait dans ses pensées, parfois. C'était une sensation étrange.

En fait, il était comme un objet, de tentation, qui se posait là, dans un coin, sans faire de mal à personne, et qui attendait patiemment que son propriétaire vienne le cajoler. C'était une comparaison un peu étrange, mais Draco n'aurait su mieux décrire l'attitude de son copain quand il était là. Jamais un geste de trop. Jamais une initiative, comme s'il lui était interdit de le tenter en ces lieux. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Même si Draco rêvait au fond de lui de le dévorer tout cru.

Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Les câlins et les baisers sous la couette, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, pourquoi pas. Mais faire l'amour, si peu de temps après leur mise en couple, non, c'était trop tôt. Harry méritait mieux que ça, il méritait qu'on attende. Et visiblement, le brun pensait la même chose que lui.

Le trouver dans sa chambre lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était toujours surprenant de le trouver là, si familier, comme si c'était chez lui. Comme s'il y avait sa place.

Arraché à ses pensées, Harry leva le nez de ses bouquins et lui fit un sourire, alors que Draco s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, la bouche tendre et chaude.

« Tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?

- Assez. J'avais la flemme de bosser à la bibliothèque.

- Encore désolé, mais Blaise…

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ça a été ?

- Plutôt. »

Draco s'assit sur son lit, juste à côté du bureau. Ses nuits ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi agréables que depuis que Harry les partageait de temps en temps avec lui. Il était soulagé qu'il soit là ce soir, même si au final, tout s'était bien passé, et il n'y avait pas de raisons à ce que les choses empirent dans le courant de la soirée.

« Enfin Blaise va pas bien mais c'avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux quand je suis parti. Il a pu vider son sac, quoi. Bon, il était énervé parce que je devais aller à King's Cross chercher les mômes…

- Ca se comprend.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il soit énervé.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi ça se comprend ?

- Dray, ton ami est pas bien et tu te barres pour aller chercher des ado' à la gare… Je veux pas te vexer mais parfois tu as un drôle de sens des priorités.

- Mais je suis obligé d'aller les chercher !

- Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il y avait deux casse-pieds dans le tas, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, et visiblement, tout s'est bien passé. Je pense que tu aurais dû rester avec lui.

- Tu comprends rien…

- Non, c'est sûr. Moi, je ne travaille pas ici, je ne vis pas depuis deux ans dans cet endroit, et je ne fais pas passer ces gamins avant ma vie personnelle. Pardon Draco d'être si ignorant. »

Le ton si neutre de sa voix avait quelque chose de blessant. Alors qu'il se serait bêtement énervé, parce que recevoir ce genre de réponse le gonflait d'ordinaire, Draco préféra se taire. D'autant plus que Harry lui avait dit ça sans le regarder, les yeux à nouveau posés sur ses bouquins.

Le brun connaissait les règles du jeu, celles qui consistaient à payer les loisirs de Draco en échange d'une relation amoureuse au début platonique et qui s'était fait de plus en plus poussée au fil des semaines. Mais celles consistant à suivre ses idées ou à s'y opposer farouchement, non, il ne les suivait pas. Il préférait marquer son opposition, et quand le blond commençait à l'ennuyer à coups de « tu ne peux pas comprendre », il allait dans son sens avec cet espèce de cynisme insupportable dans sa bouche.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non, je veux juste dire…

- Draco… Tu es là pour ces enfants, tout le temps, et ils ont été là quand tu as eu besoin d'eux. Ne pas aller chercher quelques adolescents revenus pour les fêtes de Noël n'est ni une trahison, ni un manque d'investissement. Je comprends que tu les fasses passer avant le reste, vu ce que tu as vécu, mais essaie de comprendre qu'à un moment donné, il faut lâcher prise. Qu'il y a parfois des moments où…

- Je sais tout ça, Harry…

- Si tu le savais, tu serais resté avec Blaise. Il n'est peut-être pas tout le temps là quand tu en as besoin, parce qu'il ne te comprend pas toujours et parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais c'est ton ami. Et quand tu as besoin d'être écouté, parfois, il prend sur son temps aussi. Malgré tout, Draco, tu es assez égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Qu'à ce qui t'intéresse, qu'à ce qui te touche.

- Tu en souffres ? »

La question avait jailli sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. De toute manière, Harry venait de le mettre à nu, à quoi bon lui mentir et affirmer le contraire de ce qu'il avançait. Il avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Son ton n'était pas agacé, énervé. Il constatait les choses, telles qu'elles étaient, sans le juger négativement. Il savait que c'était cet égoïsme qui lui avait permis de se reprendre, de redémarrer, quand il avait atterri ici, démuni de tout. Il s'était accroché aux gamins pour se relever. Et Draco savait qu'il devait lâcher prise. Un peu. Juste un peu. Mais c'était difficile. Et c'était en partie pour cela que ses relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais longtemps.

« Par moments, oui. »

Harry ne le regardait toujours pas. Draco n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était triste, énervé, en colère. Ou déçu. De ne pas lui apporter ce qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir.

« C'est pour ça que je viens souvent ici. Si je devais compter uniquement sur ton temps libre, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Je fais des efforts…

- Je sais que tu en fais. Je ne te fais pas de reproches, Draco, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, un peu plus qu'on se fréquente, tu ne vas pas changer du jour au lendemain. J'en ai pas envie non plus. Simplement, parfois…

- Dis-moi quand ça va pas. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Et regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Son petit ami tourna enfin la tête vers lui, puis lui fit un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Parle-moi quand ça va pas.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas malheureux, non plus. Tu ne fais pas la tronche quand je viens ici et t'as l'air content quand je participe aux activités. Ça te dérange pas quand je te fais des câlins ou que je t'embrasse. T'as pas un caractère facile, mais en général, j'ai pas la sensation d'être en trop ou de te gonfler. Donc ça va.

- J'aime quand t'es là. T'arrives à comprendre.

- C'est pas parce que je comprends que…

- Je vais faire des efforts. Je te le promets.

- Sûr ?

- Sûr. »

Pourquoi tout était si simple avec lui ? Comment faisait-il pour lui parler de ce genre de choses sans l'énerver et le mettre en rogne ? Comment s'y prenait-il pour trouver les mots, sans le blesser le froisser…

Ce type était un ange. Pourquoi l'aimait-il, lui, alors qu'il était incapable de le comprendre tout aussi bien, de lui rendre ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il lui apportait ? Pourquoi choisir un type comme lui, accroché à un orphelinat comme à une bouée de sauvetage, peinant à lâcher prise alors que plus aucune vague ne menaçait de l'engloutir ?

« Tu m'accordes ton après-midi, demain ?

- Demain, mais il y a… Okay, c'est bon, demain je suis à toi.

- T'es vraiment occupé ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon.

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire oui sans arrêt, Draco…

- Je ne te dis pas oui sans arrêt. Noël, c'est lundi soir. À moins que tu ne passes les fêtes ici, on ne se verra pas pendant plusieurs jours, donc autant en profiter. »

Il disait ça, mais Harry n'avait loupé aucune activité directement liée à Noël, que ce soit la décoration du sapin et des principales pièces de l'orphelinat, l'élaboration du menu ou encore les activités pâtisseries ou décorations en lien avec cette fête. Et emporté par l'euphorie de Noël, contaminant par la même occasion une bonne partie des orphelins, le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué de le coller à outrance, que ce soit par des câlins à répétition ou des baisers… ce qui avait eu le don de l'embarrasser prodigieusement… tellement il avait adoré ça, de l'avoir sans arrêt contre lui.

En vérité, Harry était autant en manque d'affection que lui. Si ce n'était plus, car lui, il n'avait pas une armada de gamins pour lui faire des câlins.

« Tu passes tout Noël ici ? Tout seul ?

- Comment ça, tout seul ?

- Blaise, Pansy…

- Nan, ils viennent jamais. C'est pas leur truc, tu sais. À une époque, c'était pas mon truc non plus.

- Et si moi, je viens ? »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Draco le regarda sans la moindre marque d'étonnement sur son visage. Un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry se rétracte. Blaise lui avait fait le même coup, une année, avant de se rétracter. Mais le brun continua de le regarder, et lentement, son visage commença à se décomposer, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, ce fut Draco qui prit la parole.

« T'es sérieux là ? Tu veux passer les fêtes de Noël ici ? Alors que t'as Teddy et ma tante et…

- C'était une mauvaise idée. Désolé.

- C'est pas ça. Mais t'as pas d'autres projets ?

- J'en ai plein. Mais… C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de…

- Alors viens. »

Conscient qu'il lui avait fait mal sans le vouloir, Draco lui prit les mains et lui fit un sourire, comme pour le réconforter. Harry le lui rendit timidement et lui demanda s'il pouvait emmener son filleul et sa grand-mère, le blond ne put qu'acquiescer. Puis, il leva son visage vers lui pour que Harry l'embrasse, et quand il le fit, Draco serra fort ses mains entre les siennes.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

**OoO**

Sous les draps, leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées, au fil des caresses. Draco sentait ses pieds nus, bien petits pour un homme, titiller les siens, comme il adorait le faire. Ils étaient chauds contre les siens, et à vrai dire, son corps collé tout contre lui faisait penser à une bouillotte. Il avait toujours eu froid dans ce lit, mettant toujours de longues minutes avant de le réchauffer tout à fait. Avec Harry à l'intérieur, Draco mettait beaucoup moins de temps à y prendre ses aises, et à vrai dire, le froid, il n'y pensait même plus.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne formant plus qu'un seul corps déformant la couette. Harry était entouré de ses bras, ses mains touchant son torse, ses hanches, son dos. Il y avait sa bouche contre la sienne, si tendre et chaude, si suave et langoureuse… Le brun émit un gémissement quand Draco passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux sombres, sa langue taquinant la sienne. Il savait que Harry adorait quand il lui caressait les cheveux. Que chaque geste tendre était précieux, que chaque petite attention était comme un cadeau.

Draco n'allait rien lui offrir à Noël. Il lui restait bien ses petites économies, mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui acheter quoi que ce soit qui en vaille la peine. Il lui en avait parlé après le dîner, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à coucher les enfants. Sur un ton léger, Harry lui avait répondu qu'il ne lui avait rien acheté non plus, non pas parce qu'il lui payait déjà beaucoup de choses, mais car il ne voulait pas de cette situation inconfortable, où lui offrirait un cadeau tandis que Draco se retrouverait sans rien à donner.

Noël, c'était un échange.

Draco lui promit alors que l'an prochain, il lui offrirait deux cadeaux, pour compenser le premier qu'il n'avait pu lui payer. Le sourire de Harry ne lui avait jamais paru plus rayonnant.

Ils avaient décidé de passer le lendemain de Noël ensemble, rien que tous les deux, afin de libérer l'après-midi de Draco, où il avait prévu tout un tas de choses à faire pour les festivités. Pour compenser, Harry s'était fait plus entreprenant et avait exigé un peu plus d'attention de sa part…

Alors ils se retrouvaient là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps embrasés et leur bouche comme fusionnées. Ils n'étaient pas excités, leur câlin n'ayant rien d'érotique ou de sensuel. C'était plutôt des caresses, de celles qu'ils pourraient se faire au grand jour, s'ils avaient un logement à eux et plus de temps à y consacrer. Mais Harry vivait dans un studio mal aménagé et impersonnel, et c'était toujours mieux de se glisser dans les draps froids de ce lit pour le réchauffer un peu.

Draco, lui, savourait sa bouche. Il aimait l'embrasser, même si Harry était un peu maladroit, faute d'expérience. À vrai dire, le brun n'avait eu que peu de petits copains avant lui : il avait du mal à s'y prendre avec les garçons, il avait besoin que l'autre fasse les premiers pas, et souffrant de son manque d'expérience, il demeurait sur la réserve, sans arrêt. Draco l'avait compris au fil du temps, à force de sans arrêt lui prendre la main, lui tenir les hanches, effleurer ses fesses, parfois, l'embrasser, de plus en plus langoureusement… pour espérer recevoir ce genre d'attention en retour.

Cette timidité lui plaisait. Tout lui apprendre, découvrir ses failles pour les combler non sans un certain plaisir, l'initier à l'amour entre garçons… C'était un peu comme s'il prenait possession de lui petit à petit, l'air de rien.

Il se rappelait encore de son sourire, quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui offrirait des cadeaux au Noël suivant. Jusque là, Draco n'était jamais parvenu à se projeter hors de l'orphelinat. Depuis que Harry était entré dans sa vie, c'était comme si le monde extérieur, qu'il avait tant fui, redevenait réel…

Soudain, il y eut un bruit, discret. Sur le coup, trop occupé à lui bécoter le cou, Draco n'y fit pas attention, mais soudain, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur l'orphelinat, les faisant sursauter. La pluie martela le béton et le goudron, en contrebas, mais aussi la vitre de sa fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient mal tirés, la lumière du lampadaire illuminant faiblement la chambre.

S'il avait été seul, réveillé qu'il était, Draco serait resté statique dans son lit, regardant le vide, écoutant les bruits de l'orphelinat. Mais il y avait son petit ami contre lui, et visiblement, les averses n'étaient absolument pas le genre de phénomène qui l'inquiétait. Il reprit donc ses activités là où il les avait laissées. Cependant, leur moment de tendresse était déjà terminé : les sens aux aguets, le blond attendait déjà en écoutant les flots se déverser dans la rue et sur la vieille bâtisse. Il comprit que Harry avait senti que quelque chose avait changé, surtout quand il s'écarta un peu de lui, comme pour le regarder, alors qu'il faisait nuit.

Draco éprouva soudain le besoin de se justifier.

« Il pleut.

- Et alors ? »

Soudain, le visage de Harry lui apparut, pâle, ses grands yeux verts lui renvoyant un regard soudain étonné.

Et puis…

Le tonnerre.

Enorme, assourdissant, lumineux…

Tous deux avaient sursauté en entendant le grondement au-dessus de leur tête. Draco sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer, et pour la première fois depuis que Harry s'était immiscé dans sa vie, il eut envie qu'il ne soit plus là. Qu'il quitte les lieux, qu'il disparaisse.

Parce que…

Comment allait-il réagir ?

Qu'allait-il penser ?

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. C'était comme un petit secret, qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué.

Qu'allait-il dire ?

« Y'a de l'orage.

- Ouais. T'as peur ?

- Pas moi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai jamais eu peur de l'orage. »

Il y eut un silence. Et puis, à nouveau cette lumière, qui éclaira la chambre comme en plein jour, lui renvoyant soudain le visage surpris de Harry, qui venait de comprendre. Comment expliquer autrement l'expression de son visage, alors que le tonnerre continuait de gronder, le bruit des nuages s'entrechoquant blessant leurs oreilles.

« Tu déconnes ?

- De quoi ?

- Ils… Quand il y a de l'orage, ils…

- Ouais. C'est comme ça.

- Ils sont beaucoup ?

- Pas tellement. Mais en général, j'ai personne dans mon lit… »

Il entendit les pas. Les petits pas pressés dans le couloir. Harry ne disait rien, sans doute encore surpris, et peut-être que l'agacement, la colère, l'ennui et la déception étaient en train de faire leur chemin dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Draco aurait tellement souhaité qu'il ne soit pas là… Qu'il ne voie pas à quel point ces gamins étaient entrés dans sa vie, même dans son intimité…

« Donc ils vont dormir avec nous ?

- Je peux leur dire non.

- Tu ferais ça ? »

Ils étaient derrière la porte. Il le savait, au bruit, aux chuchotements. Ils savaient tous que Harry dormait avec lui, ce soir-là.

« Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour toi, oui. »

Cela lui crèverait le cœur. Ne pas les autoriser à entrer, leur demander de retourner dans leur chambre, alors qu'il connaissait leurs angoisses, alors qu'il les avait habitués à venir se réfugier dans son lit quand ils avaient peur… cela lui ouvrirait le cœur en deux.

Mais les paroles de Harry, qu'il lui avait dites quelques heures plus tôt, lui revenaient mémoire.

Il y avait une vie hors de cet orphelinat. Il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui. Il devait faire la part des choses, apprendre à se détacher de ce lieu. Il lui avait promis qu'il ferait des efforts. Donc même si ça lui faisait mal, parce que putain il les aimait ces maudits froussards… il leur dirait non.

Même si le léger tambourinement à la porte faisait battre son cœur comme jamais dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, il y eut sa bouche contre la sienne, chaude et encore un peu humide. Son cœur s'emballa encore un peu plus. Quand Harry se recula, quelques mots glissèrent tout contre ses lèvres.

« Laisse-les venir.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais. Moi aussi j'ai peur de l'orage, tu sais… »

La poignée de la porte descendit et elle s'ouvrit.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. C'est pas juste si je suis tout seul à profiter de ton lit.

- Draco ? »

Le blond se tourna mécaniquement en arrière, se tournant vers la porte. Il ne distinguait que la silhouette d'une petite fille, sûrement suivie d'autres gamins.

« Oui, Anouchka ?

- Orage…

- Vous êtes combien ? »

Ils mirent quelques secondes à se compter, à cause de l'obscurité.

« Cinq.

- Dépêchez-vous. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Comme des petits ninjas, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux, avant de monter sur le lit. Draco avait toujours été seul, ce n'était pas compliqué pour les gamins de se caller contre lui. Mais cette fois, ils étaient deux, et quand Harry sentit un enfant tomber entre eux deux, venant d'escalader Draco, il eut soudain un éclat de rire, qui transperça l'angoisse que les gamins avaient emmené avec eux dans la chambre. Après un léger silence, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, rapidement suivi par les orphelins qui gloussèrent en s'installant sur le matelas.

Le blond sentait Anouchka contre son torse, elle l'avait escaladé pour se blottir contre lui. Il vit Harry se mettre sur le dos un court instant avant d'inciter un orphelin qui chouinait à venir entre eux également. Les trois restants se placèrent dans leur dos, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le silence revint dans la chambre.

Sous la couette, Draco chercha sa main et la prit entre la sienne, comme pour rester lié à lui, alors que deux enfants les séparaient.

Il y eut un éclair. Harry souriait, dans l'obscurité.

Puis, le bruit du tonnerre fit vibrer les corps fragiles des enfants. Sa main se crispa sur la sienne.

Et enfin, le silence, perturbé par le bruit des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur le bitume.

Draco s'endormit, bercé par les respirations apaisées des gamins, et de son petit ami.

**OoO**

La collecte avait été fameuse, cette année-là. Fish en avait été tout retourné, à la fois parce que les donations avaient été plus nombreuses que les années passées, et surtout parce qu'elles avaient été menées par un personnel tout particulier…

En général, le directeur et les éducateurs organisaient des collectes de cadeaux pour les orphelins dans des endroits stratégiques. Draco n'y participait quasiment jamais, c'était pas tellement son truc : faire du repérage, d'accord, marchander, pas de soucis non plus, mais faire le mariole pour espérer une donation, très peu pour lui. Fish n'avait jamais réussi à le persuader de s'investir un peu plus, à son grand désespoir, et à celui de ses collègues.

Mais cette année-là, les choses avaient été différentes, en partie à cause de Harry. En soit, sa présence n'avait pas changé grand-chose. C'était en réalité plutôt ses relations qui avaient modifié la donne.

Un jour, il avait discuté avec ses amis de l'orphelinat. La pilule n'était pas tellement passée, en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. En revanche, Ron et Hermione reconnaissaient sans mal que le blond avait du cœur et s'investissait à fond pour les gamins. Quand leur meilleur ami leur avait avoué qu'il ne participait jamais à la collecte, vu qu'il détestait le principe, même s'il permettait aux orphelins d'avoir des cadeaux, Hermione avait trouvé ça très regrettable. Ron, lui, avait grandi avec peu de moyens mais il avait toujours eu des cadeaux à Noël, certes peu glorieux et même parfois, franchement honteux, mais avec le recul, il estimait avoir eu de la chance d'en recevoir chaque année.

Et il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour décider de participer à la collecte, en compagnie de tous les amis de Gryffondor. Aussitôt, par un étrange mais formidable élan de solidarité, le rouquin rassembla ses troupes, composées de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati et lança une campagne de dons.

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il les vit à l'œuvre, tous déguisés en pères et mères Noël, accompagnés de quelques orphelins qui s'amusaient comme des fous. Même Théodore participa, de façon très modeste à cause de son travail, et il parvint à ramener Blaise qui regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être impliqué plus tôt, tant les moments passés ensemble avaient été bons, en dépit du froid et des réactions parfois glaciales de certains sorciers. Seule Pansy fit la sourde oreille. Tant pis.

Les jumeaux Weasley participèrent également, à leur manière, organisant une grande tombola dans leur boutique qui ameuta une foule de gens. Le résultat de ces actions fut à couper le souffle, autant pour Draco qui n'était guère habitué à bénéficier de ce genre d'aide, surtout venant de personne qu'il appréciait peu mais qu'il avait apprit à connaître, que pour le directeur qui n'en revint carrément pas. Touché, il invita la jeune troupe à déjeuner à l'orphelinat la veille de Noël, et personne ne manque à l'appel, au grand plaisir des enfants.

Blaise et Théodore étaient comme changés. Draco avait craint au fond de lui que quelque chose se passe mal, vu leur attitude lors de ces deux dernières années, mais étrangement, ils se comportèrent très bien et passèrent un bon moment, tout comme les autres convives. Dans un sens, le jeune homme retrouva une certaine complicité avec ses amis, qui ne virent plus cet orphelinat comme un endroit simplement austère et triste à pleurer, mais comme un lieu de joie et de rire.

Le soir venu, un grand repas de fête avait été organisé pour les orphelins. Harry était effectivement venu, et pour être honnête, Draco ne put quasiment pas l'approcher, tellement les gamins étaient contents de le voir là. Sa tante ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec tous ces gamins qui lui causaient de tout et de rien, et quant à Teddy, si petit dans les bras de Harry, il paraissait perdu au milieu de tous ces enfants. Cela dit, il fut pouponné par les filles qui craquaient pour son visage joufflu et ses cheveux qui changeaient sans cesse de couleur.

Puis, le Père Noël était passé et tout le monde avait eu des cadeaux, répartis du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Tout le monde avait quelque chose, cette année, et quelque qui correspondait à peu près à leur caractère et à leurs maigres attentes. De quoi soulager grandement le trop grand cœur de Fish, qui avait sans cesse l'impression de ne pas en faire assez.

Enfin, il avait fallu coucher les enfants, même si la plupart n'était pas fatigué ou voulait jouer avec leurs cadeaux. Andromeda et Teddy rentrèrent chez eux pour revenir le lendemain matin, le petit garçon très en forme jouant avec les plus jeunes avec des cubes, sous le regard attendri de sa grand-mère qui s'émerveillait de le voir se socialiser ainsi avec d'autres enfants, ce qui ne lui était alors jamais arrivé. Harry l'avait regardé faire, aussi, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par des gamins qui voulaient jouer avec lui à un jeu de construction, dans la salle de jeu au sous-sol.

Draco, lui, était dans un coin, affalé dans des gros coussins en train de dessiner avec de jeunes artistes en herbe qui le tannaient depuis la veille pour essayer leur nouvelle mallette à dessin. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait Harry jouer avec quelques garçons et deux filles d'environ six ou sept ans. Il paraissait un peu fatigué, à cause du rythme effréné qu'avait pris leur vie ces derniers jours, entre la préparation de la fête, leurs révisions et la soirée de la veille. Ils avaient très peu dormi, s'étant couchés tard pour tout ranger et levés tôt pour le petit-déjeuner. En fait, ils avaient surtout été réveillés par un groupe d'adolescentes qui pensaient les surprendre après une partie de jambes en l'air, chose totalement impossible vu leur fatigue de la veille, et elles leur avaient sauté dessus pour bien les réveiller.

Leur petite matinée à se câliner sous la couette avait ainsi été remise à plus tard. Ils y avaient droit pourtant tous les matins, depuis cette fameuse nuit d'orage qui n'avait pas laissé à Harry la moindre rancœur, même s'il s'était fait un devoir d'exiger un peu d'attention, vu qu'il n'avait pu dormir contre lui cette nuit-là. Une attention que Draco s'était fait un plaisir de lui offrir. Mais ce matin, il avait été arraché à son lit par des adolescentes surexcitées, à se demander où elles trouvaient toute cette énergie.

À présent, Draco se détendait dans ses coussins, au calme, dessinant tranquillement ce que les enfants lui demandaient tout en regardant son petit ami du coin de l'œil. Il se dit que ces fêtes de Noël avaient vraiment été exceptionnelles. Pas meilleures que les deux premières, Draco se refusait à dresser le moindre classement, mais inoubliables en tout cas.

Près de lui étaient installés Télémaque et Jasmine, le premier dessinant un joueur de Quidditch sur son carnet tandis que la seconde surveillait la progression de sa fée et de son dragon. Rapidement, sa copine Danaé s'approcha d'eux pour les regarder faire. Puis, elle se pencha vers Draco et lui glissa quelques mots, sur le ton de la confidence.

« Dis, Draco, je p-p-peux te p-p-poser une qu-qu-question ? »

L'enfant souffrait de bégaiement et peinait à articuler certains mots, ce qui la faisait virer au rouge tomate. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite, qui ne vint pas.

« Oui, poulette, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce qu-qu-que t'es amoureux d-d-de Harry ? »

Victoria s'était levée pour écouter ce que Danaé disait, et en entendant ses mots, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche de stupeur, rapidement imitée par Jasmine. Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'en revenant pas que ces petits bouts de femme, de six ans à peine, lui posent une telle question. Les grandes le lui avait déjà demandé, mais c'était différent.

Danaé, en face de lui, était écarlate, comme toujours, n'en revenant peut-être pas de son audace. Les trois demoiselles attendaient sa réponse, et Télémaque devait sans doute écouter d'une oreille.

« Oui. »

Il n'avait pas prévu de répondre. Il n'avait rien dit aux plus grandes, parce que cela ne les regardaient pas. Mais ces journées passées avec Harry, non-stop, à préparer la fête de Noël, à le regarder vivre à ses côtés, à parler avec lui, de choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordées, comme si cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, avaient été trop magiques pour qu'il continue de nier l'évidence.

Les gamines frétillaient comme des petits poissons. Victoria, son nez foncé quelque peu bouché, se pencha vers lui pour lui parler d'une voix basse et nasillarde.

« On peut lui dire ? »

Face à une telle innocence, Draco haussa les épaules. Il regarda les trois pipelettes trottiner jusqu'à Harry. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur devant une pile de pièces en bois qui formaient une espèce de château quelque peu bancal et coloré. Les cheveux ébouriffés, comme d'habitude, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il paraissait calme, apaisé. Et Draco se rappela pourquoi il avait craqué sur lui, des mois auparavant, pourquoi il avait tout intériorisé, parce que de toute manière il n'était pas fait pour lui…

Pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux, en si peu de temps, pourquoi il était prêt à mettre son orgueil de côté, avec l'idée qu'un jour, il lui rendrait la pareille…

Le jeune homme parut étonné en voyant les trois fillettes au garde-à-vous devant lui, les enfants avec lesquels il jouait paraissant agacés de les trouver là, vu qu'elles perturbaient leur jeu. Ce fut Danaé qui se lança se penchant vers Harry pour lui glisser quelques mots d'une voix apparemment mal assurée ou excitée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, et quand Jasmine lui parla, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Sur le coup, Draco eut peur et regretta ce qu'il venait de faire avec tant de simplicité. Sans doute était-ce trop tôt. Peut-être que Harry allait le prendre mal, être embarrassé. Mais quand il le vit rougir puis lui lancer un regard un peu perplexe, le blond se surprit à espérer. Pas un « Je t'aime aussi », mais au moins un signe de réciprocité, aussi mince soit-elle.

Puis, Harry eut un léger sourire, à peine esquissé. De ceux qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, quand on ne sait pas si on doit y croire.

Enfin, il se pencha vers les demoiselles et leur dit quelques mots, que le blond ne pouvait entendre de là où il était. Les fillettes revinrent vers lui, radieuses, et s'alignèrent en rang d'oignons devant lui avant de se pencher.

« Harry a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, lui aussi ! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Quand il tourna les yeux vers son petit ami, ce dernier avait un sourire plus timide, comme si l'idée que ses propres sentiments puissent être réciproques avait enfin fait son chemin en lui. Mais il ne paraissait pas y croire.

Alors Draco, dans son calepin traça de grandes lettres avec son crayon noir et lui montra le papier. Les gamins qui l'entouraient savaient déjà plus ou moins lire et ils gloussèrent ou rirent en voyant un gros « I love you Harry » écrit sur sa feuille. Ledit Harry rougit encore plus et son sourire s'accentua. À côté de lui, Wyatt lui tapota le bras et fit un cœur avec ses mains. Draco explosa de rire alors que le brun n'en finissait plus de rougir.

Il était adorable. Les joues rouges et les enfants autour de lui qui gloussaient en formant un cœur avec leurs mains, il était juste adorable.

Draco avait envie de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais il préféra rester là pour le moment, à savourer ce moment si doux mais si intense aussi, dont il comprendrait toute l'ampleur un peu plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

Il préféra rester là, à le regarder rougir, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, à le regarder avec ses incroyables yeux verts d'une beauté époustouflante, en pensant soudain à cet avenir qui s'offrait à lui.

Avec lui.

FIN

FIN


	17. Blue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** T.

Cet OS écrit pour la charmante Desiderata-girl sur le challenge "Blue". Une personne sera sélectionnée parmi les reviews de cet OS et du suivant.

* * *

Une envie de liberté

Les cris. Les cris assourdissants, formant un brouhaha aussi stressant que familier. Harry se rappelait sans mal la première fois qu'il les avait entendus, sept ans plus tôt. Il n'avait alors qu'onze ans, un corps chétif et une timidité à fleur de peau. À l'époque, il portait un uniforme taillé exprès pour lui, et qui se composait alors de vêtements étonnement moldus, à savoir des tee-shirts et pulls rouges, des pantalons sombres, des bottes en cuir, des accessoires de protection et enfin une robe de sorcier écarlate qu'il devait enfiler par-dessus tout ça lors des matchs. Et si à l'époque enfiler cette superbe robe aux couleurs de sa maison l'avait rendu fier, il était rapidement redescendu sur terre en entendant les grondements du public.

Pour lui, les cris, ce vrombissement dans les gradins, d'excitation, d'anticipation, c'était comme le tout début du match. Le Quidditch n'avait jamais vraiment été un sport violent, du côté des supporters. Quand son équipe perdait, on grognait, on maudissait les adversaires, mais il n'y avait jamais de bagarres, de rancune. L'ancestrale rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se traduisait dans le domaine de ce sport, mais ne résultait en rien des scores de leurs champions.

C'était en partie ce que Harry aimait dans le Quidditch. Cette capacité que les supporters avaient de faire la part des choses, de lutter les uns contre les autres dans un stade, à travers leurs équipes, sans pour autant continuer à s'affronter hors des gradins. Une telle violence gratuite l'aurait dégouté à un moment ou à un autre du Quidditch, ce qui aurait été bien dommage, vu le plaisir intense qu'il prenait à voler dans les airs sur son balai.

Plus qu'un sport, plus qu'une compétition, le Quidditch était un moment d'évasion. De liberté. Un besoin impérieux de quitter le sol, de s'envoler dans les airs et laisser tous ses soucis en bas.

L'oubli.

La sensation de ne plus rien devoir à personne, de n'exister que pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

Le Quidditch, c'était tout ça. C'était sa passion, son moment d'évasion.

Et les compétitions, c'était comme un aboutissement, de tous les efforts qu'il faisait, du travail qu'il exécutait durant des mois et des mois, à se perfectionner, sans cesse.

Quand il regardait en arrière et qu'il revoyait l'enfant qu'il avait été, Harry n'éprouvait aucune honte, à la grande différence de ses coéquipiers. Au contraire, il était admiratif. Il était doué, à l'époque, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été remarqué par la sévère et si stricte Minerva McGonagall et embauché de force dans l'équipe de sa maison. Mais ce n'était pas tellement son talent, apparemment inné, qui lui inspirait à ce jour du respect pour le gosse qu'il avait été. En réalité, le fait qu'il ait affronté tout ça, qu'il ait tenu face à la pression et qu'il soit parvenu à enchaîner les victoires età accepter les défaites, alors qu'il avait tout juste onze ans.

Dire qu'il avait été courageux aurait été un grand mot. Il était jeune, pénétrait dans un monde radicalement différent du sien, avec cette étrange sensation que tout était irréel. Faute de mieux, l'enfant qu'il avait été avait tout accepté, sans se poser beaucoup de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, découvrant son nouvel univers au fil des jours. À l'époque, il se laissait mener. C'était la meilleure, et la seule, chose à faire.

Et il l'avait fait.

C'était pour cela que Harry était admiratif, dans un sens.

À l'époque, en découvrant ses talents, on avait attendu de grandes choses de lui. Et il les avait faites, ces grandes choses. Il était devenu attrapeur et avait mené son équipe à la victoire.

Forcément, s'il racontait ça à quelqu'un, on le prendrait pour un con. On lui dirait qu'on lui avait dicté sa vie, qu'on l'avait mené par le bout du nez et qu'il aurait eu plus de courage à refuser cet entraînement harassant et les dangers de ce sport, plutôt que de dire oui à tout. Mais c'était toujours compliqué d'expliquer aux gens qu'à l'époque, il n'avait rien. Et surtout, il n'était rien, mis à part un orphelin qui avait grandi dans un placard à balais. Cette fierté mêlée de crainte qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai.

Depuis, les années étaient passées. L'habitude s'était installée et cet orgueil qu'il avait pu ressentir à une époque, parce qu'il était un excellent attrapeur et un capitaine plutôt bon, avait totalement disparu.

Ces cris, dehors, qui venaient des gradins, de cette foule d'élèves surexcités, Harry les écoutait avec une espèce de nostalgie. C'était presque reposant, de les entendre gueuler comme des veaux, alors que personne encore n'était sorti de la tente. Il n'y avait que les voix fortes de Mrs Bibine et du professeur McGonagall, qui cependant étaient douées pour entretenir l'hystérie de leurs étudiants. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien ça pour effacer les dernières traces de la guerre et des vides qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle.

Le corps en arrière, affalé contre la toile de la tente, et non pas penché en avant comme certains de ses coéquipiers, qui paraissaient ainsi en pleine séance de méditation, Harry regardait le sol d'un air détaché. Pour une fois, personne ne parlait. Non pas qu'ils aient été particulièrement bavards les années précédentes, à quelques minutes seulement du début du match, mais ce silence était tout de même perturbant. En général, le capitaine de l'équipe, rappelait les stratégies et motivait ses troupes. À une époque, Harry avait endossé ce rôle et essayait de remettre du baume au cœur à ses coéquipiers du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais cette année, il n'y avait plus que le silence.

Un silence agréable pour Harry, qui se laissait emporter par les bruits forts venant des gradins.

Un silence tendu pour le reste de l'équipe, dont certains gesticulaient nerveusement sur leur siège.

Il aurait fallu les détendre. Se lever, se positionner devant eux et leur remonter le moral, leur donner les crocs. Cela avait toujours été difficile pour Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un chef, mais il s'en était toujours sorti à peu près. Ron, visiblement, n'était absolument pas fait pour ça.

Vraiment pas.

**OoO**

**_Lundi 8 septembre 1997_**

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore avait beaucoup changé. La plupart des élèves qui y avaient pénétré au moins une fois n'auraient pas vu de grandes différences : les tableaux des anciens directeurs étaient toujours là, dormant dans leurs cadres, les armoires vitrées ou en bois massif s'étalaient toujours le long des murs, et le mobilier du bureau était resté le même. Certes, les tapis et tapisseries avaient changé, quand McGonagall s'était installée en ces lieux, mais de là à dire que les changements avaient été radicaux, il y avait un monde.

Pourtant, pour Harry, c'était un peu comme si la pièce était différente. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il l'avait trop fréquentée et qu'il la connaissait trop bien, et pourtant, avant aujourd'hui, il aurait été bien incapable de noter les différents éléments qui composaient ce bureau. Quand il y entra, le jeune homme vit tout de suite ce qui avait changé : l'agencement du bureau, au centre de la pièce, la disposition de certains meubles, de certains objets, comme le choixpeau initialement installé sur la droite et qui était passé à gauche. Des détails infimes et sans aucune importance, mais qui lui avaient percuté les yeux.

Et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard sembla le remarquer, quand Harry resta planté plusieurs secondes devant la porte, son regard parcourant la pièce comme s'il la redécouvrait. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa s'installer tranquillement devant elle, dans un silence que Harry trouvait embarrassant. Peut-être parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son professeur derrière ce bureau, ou peut-être parce que cette sensation d'intimité qu'il avait toujours eue en ces lieux avec Dumbledore n'existait plus.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Elle ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. C'était toujours Mr Potter, comme tous les autres professeurs. Il n'y avait guère que Hagrid et le vieux Slughorn pour l'appeler par son prénom.

« Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall. »

Peut-être tentait-elle de se rapprocher de lui, de créer une relation plus intime, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait. Dans un sens, Harry trouvait ça ridicule. McGonagall n'avait pas besoin de l'appeler par son prénom pour qu'il l'apprécie et lui offre sa confiance.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici.

- Pas vraiment.

- Le Professeur Sinistra m'a fait savoir que tu avais décidé de jouer cette année encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Oui. Ca pose problème ?

- Tu as également refusé le poste de capitaine, que tu tenais pourtant l'an dernier, pour le confier à Mr Weasley. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui. Et après ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Sur le coup, Harry fut étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de sa directrice de poser une question tenant sur un seul mot. C'était tellement ambiguë, tellement peu… précis.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi il avait décidé de renquillerpour une nouvelle année, alors que tous lui disaient de s'arrêter ?

Pourquoi souhaitait-il se consacrer à ce sport alors que depuis la rentrée, il avait été incapable de rendre ses devoirs à temps ?

Pourquoi refuser le poste si convoité de capitaine alors qu'il était tout à fait capable de le tenir, et que dans le fond, il était le seul à même de le tenir ?

Pourquoi décider de rejouer à ce sport si ce n'était pas pour s'y investir à fond ?

Pourquoi ?

« C'est comme ça. »

Que dire de plus ? Comment lui expliquer ? Y'avait-il vraiment quelque chose à expliquer ?

« Ce n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante.

- Votre question n'est pas précise.

- Elle ne l'est pas car ta décision n'est pas motivée par une seule raison.

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je veux jouer.

- Tes résultats commencent déjà à baisser, Harry…

- Je ferai des efforts.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

- Non, je ne vais pas bien. Et j'ai envie de voler. »

Il y avait une grande différence entre parler avec des adultes et parler avec des enfants. Ces derniers croyaient vous comprendre et vous connaître. Ils voyaient quand vous n'allez pas bien et il était relativement facile de leur mentir, de les tromper. Quant aux adultes, soit vous étiez capable de les berner, à l'égal des plus jeunes, car ils croyaient en savoir plus que vous, soit ils lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert.

McGonagall faisait partie de ceux-là. De ces adultes qui en savaient beaucoup trop, sur vous, sur la vie, sur ce que vous aviez affronté, pour accepter l'idée que vous allez mieux et que le plus gros était passé.

Harry voulait voler.

Il voulait s'échapper.

Et si personne ne pouvait imaginer que cela pourrait mal finir, Minerva avait un avis totalement opposé.

« Vous allez m'empêcher de le faire ?

- Non, mais il est important que…

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je veux voler mais je ne veux pas être capitaine. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes. Puis, il comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise et qu'il ne quitterait pas le bureau sans qu'il n'ait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

**OoO**

Assis sur un le banc en face du sien, le visage anxieux, Ron regardait le sol, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux. Il avait à peu près la même attitude qu'à l'époque où c'était Harry qui dirigeait l'équipe, s'enfermant peu à peu dans son angoisse et ses peurs, incapable de surmonter tout ça tout seul. Il fallait l'intervention de son meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse enfin s'extraire de son monde.

Quand le Professeur Sinistra, qui avait repris la charge de la maison Gryffondor quand McGonagall était devenue directrice, lui avait proposé de redevenir capitaine, Harry avait refusé tout de suite, sans la moindre hésitation. Certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser cette charge, elle n'avait pas pris le soin de lui en parler à part et toute l'équipe put donc bénéficier du refus foudroyant qu'elle subit. Froissée, elle exigea des explications que Harry lui refusa, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas être capitaine et qu'il préférait laisser sa place à être autre.

Ron, à ses côtés, bouillonnait. D'envie, de colère… Il n'avait pas compris, ni à ce moment-là, ni après. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Harry refusait cet honneur, alors que cela avait toujours été son rêve, à lui… Était-ce du dédain, de l'indifférence ? Harry n'en avait-il donc rien à faire de tout ça ? Pourquoi décider de jouer dans l'équipe si c'était pour dénigrer la place qui lui revenait de droit ?

C'était en partie par orgueil que Ron avait accepté le poste. Il savait qu'il serait moqué, critiqué, car Harry avait refusé le poste pour le laisser à son ami, comme si c'était indigne de lui, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance, et jamais Ron ne serait aussi bon que lui.

Pour Harry, c'était juste une responsabilité en moins. Il voulait voler, se changer les idées, mais ne pas s'impliquer dans quelque chose de trop colossal pour lui. Il n'allait pas assez bien pour ça. Mais expliquer tout cela aux autres ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit…

Peut-être parce qu'il s'en fichait.

Peut-être parce qu'en fait, c'était vrai, tout ça n'était pas important.

Mais si Harry n'avait jamais vraiment l'âme d'un chef, même s'il s'était comporté comme tel à plusieurs reprises, car c'était ce qu'on avait attendu de lui, tous, sans exceptions, regrettaient sa décision et son départ. Ron était motivé et sûr de lui, mais certainement pas aussi bon que Harry. Il en avait dans la tête et était capable de monter des stratégies, mais discipliner ses troupes, en tirer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, concilier ses études et le sport, les motiver et leur donner la hargne… Tout cela, il n'en était pas capable.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas bon.

Il n'était juste pas fait pour ça.

Ginny le lui avait dit, un jour. Excédée, après une dispute avec les autres poursuiveuses que Ron peinait à apaiser, elle lui avait craché au visage qu'il n'était pas un bon leader et qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Harry. Ce dernier, qui fuyait le conflit et s'apprêtait à aller se changer, avait subi les foudres de son meilleur ami, de façon indirecte. Ron n'était pas assez stupide pour l'engueuler alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais tous ses mots lui firent malgré tout un mal de chien.

Et les voilà. Tous assis sur leurs bancs, le brouhaha de la foule surexcitée de Poudlard emplissant la tente, alors que Ron aurait dû leur parler, les motiver, leur rappeler les stratégies mises en place. Il aurait dû recadrer Ginny qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, jetant de fréquents et peu discrets regards à Harry, réconcilier les poursuiveuses encore embrouillées, remotiver les batteurs censés les protéger des cognards.

Il aurait dû ressouder l'équipe. Les unir, comme elle l'avait été autrefois, plutôt que de se renfermer sur lui-même et penser que tout allait marcher sur des roulettes. Tout ça parce que Harry était un attrapeur hors pair et, qu'une fois de plus, il vaincrait Draco Malfoy.

Mais c'était pas ça, le Quidditch.

Tout le monde le savait.

Se reposer sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe n'était absolument pas une bonne stratégie, et même Harry qui au final ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça, le savait parfaitement.

Ginny ne cessait de le regarder, alors que l'heure approchait. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se lève et qu'il prenne enfin cette équipe de merde, comme elle disait, en main. Elle aurait voulu qu'il redevienne celui qu'il avait été, qu'il cesse de se laisser vivre et qu'il se dédouane de tout.

Mais il ne faisait rien.

Il n'en avait pas envie.

Pour une fois, il voulait juste être un élève parmi les autres.

Ces responsabilités qu'on voulait lui mettre sur le dos le bouffaient.

**OoO**

**_Mardi 23 septembre 1997_**

L'eau brûlante coulait dans son dos, détendant petit à petit les muscles douloureux. L'entraînement avait été difficile. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils avaient repris les séances, un peu tous les soirs, histoire de se remettre dans le bain. Pour Harry qui n'avait rien fait depuis deux mois, les débuts avaient été difficiles, même si personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ses faiblesses. Il fallait dire que l'entraînement qu'il avait subi précédemment l'avait beaucoup renforcé, mais entre un combat entre sorciers et un match de Quidditch, les exercices étaient complètement différents. En réalité, c'était surtout le fait de rester un long moment en équilibre sur son balai et mobiliser toute sa concentration qui avait été compliqué.

Cependant, les entraînements lui faisaient un bien fou. Une fois dans les airs, sa tête se vidait et tout semblait plus simple. La fatigue physique, à la fin des séances, faisait perdurer cette sensation de calme, d'apaisement. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose car ce détachement s'en faisait ressentir sur ses devoirs.

Ses équipiers étaient déjà partis. Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait tendance à glander sous la douche à la fin des entraînements et généralement Ron rentrait à leur salle commune avant lui, pour poursuivre ses devoirs notamment, sous peine de se faire enguirlander par Hermione. Au début, on s'était étonné, car ce n'était pas tellement son genre de gâcher ainsi de l'eau dans les douches, lui qui avait été habitué plus petit à occasionner le moins de dépenses possible. Et puis, on avait laissé tomber. Dans le fond, il ne faisait rien de mal. Et si ça pouvait le détendre…

Une fois sa douche terminée, Harry sortit de la salle carrelée pour se sécher et s'habiller. Il prit tout son temps, savourant le silence des lieux. Les Serpentards avaient enfin quitté les lieux, après s'être changé dans leurs propres vestiaires en face des leurs. Quand il eut terminé, Harry sortit de la pièce et eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Ginny, elle, n'avait pas quitté les lieux. Adossée à côté de la porte des vestiaires des garçons, elle attendait, les cheveux encore un peu humides, qu'il daigne enfin à sortir de sa douche.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Et t'avais pas un autre endroit pour le faire ?

- La guerre t'a rendu lâche, Harry. Tu fuis les problèmes et les responsabilités. J'en ai marre de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. »

Sa première réaction aurait été de lui dire qu'il ne fuyait pas les responsabilités, qui les concernaient tous les deux, puisque plus aucune ne les reliait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais son visage était tendu et il était inutile d'aggraver son état de nervosité avec de telles paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Non.

- Regarde-moi, Harry. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, vers son visage qu'il avait aimé, à une époque.

Une époque révolue.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se remettre ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- On s'est séparé à cause de la guerre. C'est fini, maintenant. Cet été, tu avais besoin de temps. Je t'en ai laissé suffisamment, je crois. Il serait peut-être temps que les choses repartent, tu crois pas ? »

Leur séparation n'avait pas été une rupture, simplement une pause, le temps que les choses s'apaisent et que son esprit perturbé par la guerre et l'angoisse qu'elle engendrait ne pense plus à elle. Mais l'été précédent, quand Ginny lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se remettre ensemble, Harry avait secoué la tête, sans vraiment donner d'explication.

Blessée, elle avait commencé à s'énerver, lui ouvrant son cœur comme jamais. Alors le jeune homme, sans la regarder, lui avait répondu que si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle ne serait pas là à lui piquer une crise de nerfs, alors que quelques temps plus tôt, il ôtait la vie d'un homme.

Un homme monstrueux. Mais un homme quand même.

Se reprenant, la bouche tordue, Ginny lui avait proposé de lui laisser du temps. Harry avait hoché la tête, toujours sans la regarder.

Depuis, il y avait eu des petites approches, mais rien de concret, et ils n'en avaient plus vraiment parlé. Le problème n'était pas que Harry fuyait le problème, mais plutôt qu'il ne cherchait absolument pas à revenir dessus et changer les choses.

Et s'il ne le faisait pas…

C'était qu'il y avait bien une raison, non ?

« Je ne pense pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. »

Son visage s'était tendu, fermé. Il voyait qu'elle était en train de s'énerver, que ça commençait à bouillonner en elle. Il n'en était même pas agacé, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle ne se faisait pas une raison. Plus de deux mois étaient passés depuis leur dernière conversation à ce sujet et Ginny n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était déjà terminé. Que s'il avait eu envie de reprendre, Harry aurait déjà pris les devants.

« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon moment ? Quand ce bon moment arrivera-t-il ? J'en ai marre d'attendre, Harry ! J'ai besoin d'être fixée !

- Ginny, si j'avais eu envie de sortir à nouveau avec toi, tu ne crois pas que je te l'aurais déjà demandé ? »

Elle vira au rouge. La colère grondait en elle, alors que ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs. Harry se demanda vaguement si elle s'imaginait lui griffer le visage avec ses ongles un peu trop longs pour une joueuse de Quidditch.

« Donc tu m'as fait poireauter pour rien ?!

- On n'était…

- Par les couilles de Merlin, t'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré ! Ca fait des mois que je t'attends, des mois que… »

Elle était partie. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette engueulade, oui, il l'avait évitée. Mais dans un autre sens, son silence aurait dû lui faire comprendre que leur relation était belle et bien terminée. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui expliquer certaines choses, à lui avouer que ses sentiments s'étaient essoufflés au cours de l'été, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre… mais que soudain, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas qu'un adolescent sans charme, que l'échantillon de filles qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas aussi réduit qu'il l'aurait cru.

Il était devenu un homme, cet été-là. Non, il n'avait couché avec personne, non, il n'était pas sorti en cachette avec qui que ce soit. Mais il avait compris certaines choses. Que Ginny l'avait attiré mais qu'il ne faisait que suivre un schéma comme prédéfini, qu'il la connaissait si bien qu'elle lui avait paru accessible. Qu'il était un jeune homme comme les autres, avec des désirs et des envies. Et surtout, il voulait être libre.

De tout.

De choisir sa vie, son avenir, la personne avec qui il sortirait. Il se refusait à accepter à nouveau quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas ou dont il ne voulait plus.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans le jour où il avait tué Lord Voldemort. Il avait décidé de renquiller pour une année, comme la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard dont les cours avaient été bien trop perturbés pour qu'ils puissent obtenir le moindre diplôme. Harry était bien décidé à mener sa vie comme il le souhaitait, sans personne pour la chapeauter.

La dispute dériva. Ginny hurlait et les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. La voir dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur, mais accéder à sa requête n'aurait fait que les rendre aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre. Alors Harry laissa couler, tentant de se défendre, mais c'était difficile face à la harpie qu'elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Vous êtes passionnants. »

Harry eut un sursaut en entendant cette voix sortie de nulle part. La tête de Ginny tourna sur le côté et elle foudroya du regard Malfoy, alors posté dans le couloir qui séparait les vestiaires. Il portait sa tenue d'entraînement et son balai sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?!

- J'ai cassé ma genouillère, je suis venu en changer. Et quel beau spectacle je vois là… Monsieur le Sauveur du monde sorcier et sa belette personnelle !

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Dégage ! »

Mais le blond ne semblait pas décider à disparaître. Et alors toutes les foudres de Ginny se déversèrent sur lui, ce qui ne fit accentuer son sourire méprisant, et de sa langue acérée, envenimait sans cesse la situation. Ce conflit l'amusait. Et Harry savait que dès le soir même, tout Poudlard serait au courant de leur rupture… officielle.

**OoO**

Le match allait commencer. Il était temps d'enfourcher leur balai et de se lancer dans l'arène.

Ron fut le premier à se lever, bondissant comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Les autres le suivirent, avec plus ou moins de motivation. Harry fut l'un des derniers à se lever, se plaçant en queue de peloton, à côté de Ginny qui soudain l'ignora. Depuis qu'elle avait enfin compris que leur histoire était terminée, près de deux mois plus tôt, la jeune fille avait une attitude quelque peu ambiguë à son égard : un coup elle se montrait méprisante ou indifférente, un coup elle l'enquiquinait en lui demandant expressément de reprendre la place qui lui était due.

Forcément, le brun faisait la sourde oreille, et quand son ex lui glissa, juste avant leur envol, qu'ils auraient pu gagner le match s'il s'était davantage investi, il se dit qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, sous les applaudissements et les cris, et son balai fila dans les airs. C'était une sensation inexplicable, un bien-être absolu, mêlé à la crainte, l'excitation… La peur de tomber, le plaisir de ne plus être accroché au sol, cette espèce d'osmose avec le balai calé entre ses cuisses qui répondait à ses volontés…

C'était juste magique.

Ni naturel, ni inné, ni normal…

Juste magique.

Le stade était rempli, comme toujours, et les élèves agglutinés sur les gradins n'en finissaient plus de gueuler. Il faisait froid pour un mois de novembre, ou alors Harry avait perdu l'habitude ces matchs où le vent glacial s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, pourtant épais, pour s'attaquer aux os et engourdir ses membres. Les spectateurs avaient sorti leurs capes les plus chaudes et arboraient leurs épaisses écharpes bicolores, bonnets assortis sur la tête. Que n'aurait-il pas donné à cet instant pour se blottir bien confortablement sous ses couches de tissus, comme une poule, luttant contre le froid tout en regardant le spectacle.

Mais Harry n'avait été que de très rares fois spectateur, et tout en faisant le tour du stade, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité, jusque là, être à la place de ses camarades sur les gradins, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Sans doute car à l'époque c'était encore un grand plaisir et une fierté, que c'était son petit moment de gloire à lui, Harry Potter, élève de Poudlard, et non pas Survivant.

Au passage, le jeune homme repéra des visages familiers, et notamment ceux de ses amis, regroupés tous au même endroit. Luna, son gros lion sur la tête, le regarda béatement quand il passa devant eux, alors que Neville, Dean et Seamus gueulaient comme des veaux. Rapidement, Harry sentit l'euphorie le gagner, chose qui lui avait manqué dans la tente où il était resté enfermé de trop longues minutes avec ses coéquipiers.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis la veille au soir, quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione dans la salle commune, ses camarades de chambrée étant montés se coucher. Ginny était restée un peu avec eux, installée non loin des jambes de son ex petit ami, alors assis dans un fauteuil près du feu. Puis, quand elle vit Hermione se lever pour s'assoir avec beaucoup, trop, de naturel sur l'accoudoir, avant d'engager la conversation avec Harry, la jeune fille était partie se coucher à son tour.

C'était tellement tendu avec elle, songea-t-il en la regardant voltiger. Tellement difficile, de lui parler, de communiquer… Et si leur rupture officielle n'avait rien changé de ses relations avec Ron, ce n'était absolument pas le cas d'avec Hermione, qui avait décidé de prendre parti. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que plus rien ne serait comme avant et refusait que Ginny le lui fasse payer d'une quelconque manière.

Pourtant, la veille, ils avaient eu une dispute à ce sujet. Si Hermione acceptait le choix de son meilleur ami, elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Cette indifférence avec laquelle il regardait le monde, que ce soit son ex, ses études, et même ses loisirs, avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Hermione ignorait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et aurait sans doute payé cher pour le savoir. Harry avait changé, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Dans le fond, elle se demandait s'il avait décidé de ne pas se remettre avec Ginny parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ou si c'était parce qu'il ne souhaitait plus personne dans sa vie.

Parce qu'il perdait chaque être cher, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de les aimer comme il le fallait, parce qu'il était un homme souillé et mal dans sa peau.

Et forcément, Harry s'était fermé, au fil des échanges et des répliques parfois cinglantes. Il n'avait pas à se justifier et ne souhaitait plus le faire. Visiblement, personne n'acceptait l'idée qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de Ginny, qu'elle n'éveillait plus aucun désir en lui, et que, par Merlin, il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il l'avait désirée, oui. Mais pas aimée. Elle était comme Cho, un béguin, une amourette d'adolescent. Il l'avait compris cet été-là et au début de l'année. Il s'en fichait. D'elle, de leur histoire.

Au fond de lui, il avait senti que ce n'était pas important et qu'il ne voulait plus de cette relation qui lui avait apporté autrefois du réconfort et la sensation d'être bien.

La sensation d'être comme les autres. D'aimer comme les autres.

D'avoir une adolescence comme les autres.

Il aspirait à présent à d'autres choses, et Ginny ne correspondait plus à ses attentes. Elle n'était pas moins bien que les autres. Il n'en était juste pas amoureux et sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer comme elle le souhaiterait.

Et la possibilité, là, tout de suite, de se projeter dans l'avenir, avec une vie de couple, un mariage et une famille, le remplissait d'effroi…

Ce matin en ce levant, il avait encore eu toutes ces pensées en tête. Mais à présent, il était dans les airs, luttait contre le vent qui commençait à se lever, et sous ses yeux s'envolèrent soudain toute l'équipe des Serpentards, dans leurs vêtements verts et gris, contradiction totale avec leurs propres tenues rouges et mordorées. L'équipe avait changé cette année encore, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que les sous-estimer serait une dangereuse erreur. Ils avaient de bons balais, des joueurs motivés et bien décidés à redorer leur blason, et Malfoy ne lui avait jamais paru aussi hargneux que depuis la fin de la guerre, bien décidé à prouver sa valeur.

Le repérant, son rival monta jusqu'à lui et l'affronta du regard. Dire qu'il avait changé serait sans doute beaucoup trop, on ne changeait pas en un été. Mais en réalité, cela faisait un an que Harry ne l'avait pas revu, ne comptant absolument pas sur ce bref échange qu'ils avaient eu, dans le manoir de ses parents. Ces courts moments où il s'était retrouvé face à lui ne pouvaient rendre honneur à tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, ou que dans sa tête, Malfoy avait été toujours plus beau que lui et que c'était inutile de se faire du mal inutilement avec ça.

Il avait grandi. Il avait forci. Son visage s'était fait plus mature, moins délicat. Ses cheveux avaient un peu foncé et avaient poussé, aussi. Le jeune homme lui donnait la désagréable sensation d'avoir grandi, en un an, alors que Harry, lui, restait bloqué à ses seize ans, voire même ses quinze ans, la taille toujours aussi petite et le corps presque décharné par rapport à son rival.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens, le visage tendu et concentré, Draco Malfoy avait quelque chose de presque chevaleresque. Comme si en cet instant, ce n'était pas leur vieille rancœur ou son orgueil froissé qu'il défendait. Mais son honneur.

Ou autre chose.

La voix tonitruance de Mrs Bibine les rappela à l'ordre, exigeant que les équipes s'alignent et que les capitaines mettent les pieds au sol pour le coup d'envoi.

Le match allait commencer.

**OoO**

**_Mercredi 1er octobre 1997_**

Alors qu'il traversait la bibliothèque pour trouver un coin tranquille, Harry avait surpris Ginny et Zabini en grande discussion. Ou du moins, ce devait être le cas, avant que son ex ne s'agrippe à son visage et ne l'embrasse passionnément. Bizarrement, Harry s'était senti très embarrassé. Pas de les voir s'embrasser, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'en avait eu tellement rien à faire qu'il avait trouvé cela gênant. Depuis quand était-il devenu si insensible ?

Depuis, Harry avait su se trouver un petit coin tranquille où travailler ses devoirs. Il mit du temps à se concentrer, beaucoup trop à son goût, mais une fois qu'il rentra dans son travail, il fut d'une redoutable efficacité. Dommage que cela n'arrive pas plus souvent, lui dirait Hermione en voyant ses parchemins se remplir. Mais Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement travailleur, comblant au fil des années ses lacunes comme il le pouvait, et puis cet été, sa motivation quant à la reprise de ses études était allée en s'amenuisant.

Et étrangement, il n'en éprouvait aucune inquiétude. De toute façon, toutes les portes lui demeuraient ouvertes, il le savait.

Mais quelles portes, se demanda-t-il soudain, sa plume dans la main et son parchemin sous les yeux ?

Quelles portes ?

Lesquelles souhaiterait-il emprunter, plus tard ? Qu'avait-il envie de faire, après ?

Mais par Merlin, pourquoi s'en fichait-il autant, de cet avenir qui l'avait toujours préoccupé quand il était plus jeune ?

Quand avait-il été plus jeune… ?

« Alors Potter, ça travaille ? »

Tout son corps se tendit alors que l'expression rêveuse de son visage se fermait. Forcément, il fallait que la seule personne dans cette école qui le trouve dans la bibliothèque soit cette fouine de Malfoy… Mais par Merlin qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

Il avait essayé d'y mettre toute son exaspération avant de tourner la tête vers lui. À quoi bon l'ignorer, Harry en avait assez qu'il joue ainsi avec ses nerfs. Son sourire arrogant ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« J'ai pas le droit de te saluer ? À moins que tu attendes quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est pas souvent qu'on te voie en ces lieux…

- Je n'attends personne, je travaille. Donc va-t'en.

- T'as pas autre chose à faire que ça, Potter ? T'en as rien à faire de tes études, de toute manière ton avenir est tout tracé. Qui va te refuser quoi que ce soit ? À toi, le grand héro…

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai de mieux à faire que mes devoirs ?

- Peut-être remonter le niveau de ta minable équipe de Quidditch. Ou bien essayer de récupérer ta belette. Ah, j'oubliais… C'est toi qui l'as largué. Elle a pas mis longtemps à te remplacer, à ce qu'il parait. »

Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Pourquoi ne lui fermait-il pas son clapet, comme avant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir vexé, blessé, froissé… concerné ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se lever, le visage en feu et les yeux remplis de fureur, pour lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et bien plus ?

Il s'en fichait.

De l'équipe merdique qui allait les affronter le mois suivant, de son amitié malmenée avec Ron, de ses disputes avec Hermione, de sa vie amoureuse d'un vide abyssal…

Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Alors, plutôt que de s'emporter, il baissa les yeux et fit mine de se concentrer sur ses bouquins. Il y eut un silence, puis, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix avait quelque de presque… incertain.

« Tu t'en fous ?

- Ouais.

- Ça te fait rien que ton ex te remplace aussi facilement et que ton meilleur ami massacre votre équipe de Quidditch ? C'est peut-être des problèmes secondaires, Potter, pour toi, le grand héros, qui en a trop vu… Mais la guerre t'a-t-elle fait perdre toute ta fierté ? Le peu que t'avais ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre. Harry le sentit progressivement taper contre ses tempes.

Ça y est. Il l'énervait.

« Ginny fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie.

- Tu sais qu'elle s'envoyait déjà en l'air avec Blaise avant que vous rompiez définitivement ? »

Son sang pulsait contre ses tempes. Pas de jalousie, d'envie, de haine.

De colère.

Pourquoi tenter de renouer et de lui faire une scène pareille, si c'était pour coucher avec le premier venu, avec un mec plus beau, plus charismatique que lui ?

« Je m'en fous.

- Ah ouais ? Tu sais que Blaise n'a jamais voulu sortir avec elle et qu'elle est revenue te voir uniquement parce qu'il lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas son petit ami ? »

Pourquoi le prendre comme un second choix, envisager une relation avec lui alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des baisers, et que tout se savait un jour ou l'autre ?

« Et tu sais pourquoi il continue de baiser avec ton ex ? Uniquement parce que ça fait un an qu'il est raide dingue de Loufoca et que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il parait qu'elle est pas indifférente à son charme. La rupture est proche. Tu crois qu'elle va réessayer de te séduire, Potter ? »

Il la revoyait embrasser Zabini, dans les rayonnages. Il la revoyait minauder, le toucher, alors qu'en réalité elle appartenait déjà à un autre. L'avait-elle trompé, quand il n'était pas là ? L'année précédente, alors qu'il était traqué comme une bête par le plus grand mage noir du siècle, fréquentait-elle déjà d'autres hommes ?

« Ça fait quoi, Potter, de savoir que t'es juste un faire-valoir, même pour la fille qui est censée t'aimer ? »

Le reste ne fut plus que coups de poings, cris de rage et grognements douloureux.

**OoO**

Harry se rappelait très bien de ce que lui avait dit Olivier Dubois, quand il était entré dans l'équipe et que le jeune homme d'alors quinze ans à peine, qui lui avait paru si mature et sérieux. Alors qu'il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'attendait, parce que le Quidditch était un sport aussi inconnu qu'inquiétant, l'adolescent lui avait présenté le vif d'or avant de lui préciser qu'il serait l'unique objet de son attention.

C'était à lui de le récupérer, afin de sonner la fin du match, et surtout accorder 150 points à son équipe.

Ce rôle crucial aurait pu paraître des plus simples, vu qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier du match ni à interagir avec ses coéquipiers. En somme, il n'avait aucune stratégie à appliquer ni le besoin d'en découdre avec un quelconque adversaire. Bien sûr, il y avait l'autre attrapeur, mais entre se donner des coups d'épaules et feinter pour s'assurer la victoire, et frapper, cogner, rentrer dans le lard de ses adversaires pour récupérer le souaffle ou empêcher l'autre de marquer, sans compter les cognards qui risquaient à tout instant de vous défoncer la tête… Il préférait alors son rôle où les risques demeuraient minimes, même s'il s'était pris de sacrées branlées malgré tout.

Depuis, sa vision des choses avait quelque peu changé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi, ses corps à corps avec ses adversaires s'étaient faits plus violents, à mesure que lui grandissait et que les autres attrapeurs prenaient du muscle, comme Mafoy par exemple.

Malfoy, qui le regardait de ses yeux gris, le visage fermé, comme une bonne partie de son équipe. Il réagit à peine quand le souaffle fut lancé et qu'il fallut monter dans les airs à la recherche du vif d'or. Harry, lui, prit de la hauteur pour surplomber le terrain et regarder quelques secondes le début du match, surveillant le blond du coin de l'œil.

Le match démarrait mal. Et ce n'était pas le pessimisme de Malfoy et de Ginny qui influençait son regard ou qui le rendait un peu trop critique. Si la cohésion des poursuiveuses existaient, car dans le fond elles s'entendaient bien même si elles avaient un peu trop tendance à se rentrer dedans, elle n'était absolument pas à la hauteur de celle des Serpentards Harry se devait bien de le reconnaître : sur le plan tactique, l'équipe adversaire semblait bien plus préparée, et sa rage de vaincre ne faisait que les rendre plus violents et vifs.

Ils étaient bons.

À quoi bon se mettre des œillères et refuser la réalité.

Leur équipe était bonne et la leur d'une médiocrité à faire peur.

C'était donc comme ça qu'il allait terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard ? Avec le souvenir des anciens matchs, de l'adrénaline et de sa soif de gagner, de cette douce époque où Dumbledore regardait ses élèves jouer avec bienveillance ?

Certainement.

C'était une époque révolue, à présent.

Ron ne parviendrait jamais à bloquer tous les souaffles que les Verts et argent allaient lui balancer à la tronche, Ginny ne serait jamais capable de mettre son orgueil de côté pour s'entendre avec ses coéquipières. Harry se fit vaguement la réflexion que c'aurait dû être elle, le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais elle serait devenue insupportable. Derrière ses airs de gentille fille, elle était beaucoup trop hargneuse. C'était ça de grandir avec des grands frères et d'être la seule fille. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté la misogynie et les critiques. Au final, le résultat n'aurait pas été meilleur.

Sans doute aurait-il été pire, car cette équipe ne se serait pas envolée pour le sport, mais pour prouver sa valeur, à elle, en temps que chef et en temps que femme.

Et jamais Harry n'aurait été capable d'être sous ses ordres.

Pas parce que c'était une fille, ni parce que c'était son ex.

Mais se faire gueuler dessus parce qu'elle le trouvait trop mollasson, parce qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse, parce qu'elle mélangeait vie privée et vie publique… il ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Il n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec Angelina Johnson, il savait qu'être sous les ordres d'une femme ne lui posait aucun problème fondamental. La misogynie et le machisme n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses défauts.

Mais pas Ginny.

Certainement pas elle.

« Alors, on dort, Potter ? »

Le calme intérieur qui régnait jusqu'alors en lui, alors que Harry voyait bien qu'ils étaient en bonne voie pour perdre le match, fut réduit en poussière. Il se dit que si Ron avait été capable de les motiver, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, s'il avait réussi à rallumer la flamme dans le cœur de ses coéquipiers, Harry aurait pu se sentir concerné. Il aurait pu se battre, pour eux, pour lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Malfoy, le seul capable pour le moment de faire monter la rage en lui ?

Cette rage, due à sa voix trainante et insupportable, qui s'apprêtait à relever petit à petit tous les points sombres de sa vie, qui était en train tranquillement de se casser la gueule.

Cette vie qu'il avait aimée et qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Cette vie à laquelle il s'était accroché et pour laquelle il n'éprouvait plus que de l'indifférence.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas en me collant que tu arriveras à trouver le vif d'or.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour le trouver ! Ne prends pas tes grands airs, Potter, t'es pas si bon que ça !

- Toi non plus, t'es pas si bon que ça, Malfoy. Du balai ! »

Et Harry partit dans une direction, n'importe laquelle, du moment qu'il soit loin de lui. Et à peine arriva-t-il non loin des anneaux dorés qu'il aperçut l'éclat si reconnaissable et discret du vif d'or, en contrebas. Aussitôt, il piqua avec son balai, rapidement rejoint par Malfoy qui le suivait de près.

S'en suivit d'une course poursuite dans tout le stade, qui lui fit oublier tous ses soucis. Il n'y avait plus que le vif d'or à portée de main, Malfoy qui le talonnait et le poussait de l'épaule, et puis le vent glacial dans ses cheveux. C'était une sensation incroyable, ce vide dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers ce point doré qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre.

Il rebasculait en arrière.

À l'époque où le Quidditch était un échappatoire, un pur moment de plaisir.

Harry redécouvrait pourquoi il adorait ce sport, pourquoi, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu un esprit de compétition, était fan de cette activité.

Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son cœur bien vivant et tellement en manque de stimulations, depuis plusieurs mois.

D'un coup d'épaule, Harry poussa brutalement Malfoy sur le côté, trop près des gradins, avant de piquer vers le bas. Quand il se retourna, le blond le foudroya du regard : il avait failli se prendre un gros poteau en pleine face. Sans un mot, Harry lui montra le cognard qui fonçait quelques secondes auparavant droit vers eux et que Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir vu : il n'aurait su dire exactement qui était visé, mais il était sûr que s'il ne touchait pas son adversaire, il aurait frappé Harry de plein fouet, vu leur coude à coude. Comprenant soudain ce qui venait de se produire, le Serpentard leva la main de mauvaise grâce avant de s'en aller.

Harry accepta ce remerciement silencieux avant de repartir à la recherche du vif d'or, qui leur avait échappé entre temps. S'élevant dans les airs, le jeune homme surveilla à nouveau quelques instants le match qui se déroulait près de lui, comme dans une autre dimension.

Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette vision des choses, vu le visage de son meilleur ami, qui paraissait vivre un véritable cauchemar.

Harry en eut presque pitié.

Presque.

Ron n'était pas à la hauteur. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait pas une âme de chef. Dans son for intérieur, Harry l'avait toujours su, mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami, ce sentiment qu'il se refusait naturellement d'appeler, l'avait toujours empêché de le dénigrer. L'amitié, ce n'était pas ça. Et Ron était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans. Ça ne se faisait pas.

Mais en cet instant, la dure réalité des choses le frappait avec encore plus de forces.

Peut-être parce que lui n'avait rien à prouver, que s'ils perdaient, ce ne serait pas uniquement de sa faute et il n'en récolterait pas tous les tords. Contrairement à Ron. Et le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Mais il fallait bien qu'il soit confronté à ses rêves, à son ambition, qu'il comprenne que tout n'était pas qu'une question de chance ou de malchance.

Harry n'avait pas l'âme d'un chef, mais il savait gérer.

Ron aimait mener, mais face à une équipe, il était impuissant.

Dure réalité.

Qu'il lui reprocherait, sans doute.

C'était ça aussi, l'amitié. Encaisser et pardonner. Soutenir et aider.

Harry avait du mal à remplir ses parts du contrat, dernièrement. C'était peut-être aussi pour cela que le visage si pâle et angoissé de son meilleur ami lui faisait un mal de chien.

**OoO**

**_Jeudi 16 octobre 1997_**

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Rien d'étonnant vu l'heure, mais Harry était étonné qu'autant d'élèves soient présents : les portes venaient à peine de s'ouvrir pour le dîner et la pièce était déjà remplie de monde. Affamés après leur séance d'entraînement, Harry et Ron s'étaient rapidement changés, pour une fois, et s'étaient précipités vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde, et encore moins que Hermione, installée entre Parvati et une élève de cinquième année, ne leur ait pas gardé de place, comme à son habitude.

Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Hermione et Ron, Harry avait mis un peu de temps à le comprendre. Quand McGonagall avait annoncé l'organisation d'un bal masqué la veille du match de Quidditch, afin de fêter Halloween et essayer de balayer les horreurs de la guerre, la morosité qui planait depuis quelques temps sur l'école s'était envolée. À cette annonce, Harry avait pensé que ses deux meilleurs amis s'organiseraient aussitôt afin d'accorder leurs tenues. Il avait fallu que Ron lui pique une crise de colère phénoménale, parce que Harry avait accepté de faire un exposé en Enchantement avec Neville, pour qu'il comprenne au fil de la dispute que quelque chose clochait entre eux.

Neville avait eu du mal à digérer cette dispute, qui ne l'avait visé à aucun moment. Cependant, que Ron engueule Harry parce qu'il l'avait « trahi », lui préférant un autre pour ce devoir particulièrement compliqué, cela avait beaucoup blessé le jeune homme. Il en avait reparlé avec Harry, parce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas que son meilleur ami s'emporte ainsi à cause de ses problèmes de couple. Le brun lui avait glissé que leur couple avait été compliqué à se mettre en place à cause de la fuite et Neville lui avait répondu sur le même ton que leurs sentiments étaient peut-être malmenés, vu que tout était réglé à présent et que le rythme initial de leur vie avait repris.

C'était une explication comme une autre. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était, et bien que Ron et Hermione aient décidé d'aller au bal ensemble, la situation n'était pas vraiment réglée. Évidemment, Harry était ennuyé par la situation mais essayait de ne pas le montrer car il refusait de prendre parti, pour l'un ou pour l'autre. D'autant plus que ses deux amis lui faisaient part de leurs problèmes respectifs sans vraiment aborder avec lui le fond du sujet, qui les aurait aidés tous les trois à y voir plus clair.

Alors, Harry essaya de montrer le plus de détachement possible quand il alla s'assoir à côté d'un groupe de Sixième Année avec Ron qui grommelait dans sa barbe. Bientôt, Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent à leur tour, en compagnie de Luna qui tenait légèrement le bras de ce dernier. Neville prit grand soin de ne pas s'assoir à côté de Ron, et quand il voulut s'installer à côté de Harry, Luna le devança et s'assit à côté de son ami, tout sourire.

Et alors qu'elle prenait place à son côté, le jeune homme songea à Malfoy, qu'il avait frappé de toutes ses forces quelques temps auparavant, et à Zabini, que Ginny embrassait dans les rayonnages. Il se rappela du ton de sa voix quand son rival lui avait avoué l'attirance de son camarade de classe pour Luna, quand il lui avait expliqué la relation purement sexuelle qui semblait exister entre le Noir et Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux et chercha du regard la table des Serpentards, et surtout des visages connus. Il réussit à apercevoir Malfoy, entouré de Parkinson, Zabini et Goyle, et même à capter son regard. De là où il était, Harry devinait aisément l'expression méprisante qui déformaient ses traits et sentait son regard lui brûler le visage.

Il le haïssait.

Pour cette bagarre, pour la solide retenue qu'il avait obtenue et celle réduite de Harry, pour cette rivalité qui empoisonnait depuis des années leur relation.

« Bon les mecs, deux semaines avant le grand match ! »

C'était Dean qui venait de lancer la tirade. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, au poste de batteur, avec un élève de Cinquième Année avec lequel il s'entendait plutôt bien. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tentait de redonner le sourire à la tablée, et surtout à son capitaine assis à sa gauche.

« Ouais, deux semaines… Deux putains de semaines…

- Allez Ronny, courage, on va les battre ces bâtards !

- Dean, t'étais pas obligé…

- T'as un problème Seamus ?!

- Ça m'énerve que tu parles d'eux de cette manière, franchement. On n'a plus quinze ans, mûris un peu. »

Cette remarque parut le vexer, et juste avant qu'il enchaîne, Harry intervint afin de couper court à ce début de dispute entre les deux amis.

« Pour le moment, les Serpentard sont plutôt fair-play, ils ne nous ont pas embêté comme les autres années pour la réservation du terrain ou d'autres conneries.

- C'est pas des saints non plus, ils nous crachent dessus !

- On se crache mutuellement dessus, Ron, ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne changera jamais. Mais avouez qu'ils ont été plutôt bien cette année, comparé aux… »

Mais on ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ils l'entendaient mais ne l'écoutaient pas. Il fallait croire que tant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard, ces haines aussi viscérales qu'inexpliquées ne quitteraient jamais leur cœur. Harry préféra alors en rester là : s'il continuait à défendre leurs adversaires, tout finirait par leur tomber dessus, alors que sa volonté était simplement d'éviter les insultes.

Et de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas des salopards de première mais des joueurs comme les autres, aussi.

« Putain elle abuse McGo' quand même, organiser la fête d'Halloween juste avant le match…

- Le calendrier tombait mal, on n'y peut rien !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire le lendemain ? Ce serait plus logique !

- Pas tellement, tu auras envie de faire la fête si on perd le match ?

- Mais pourquoi on perdrait ?! »

À l'autre extrémité du groupe, Harry vit Seamus lever les yeux au ciel tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, alors que Neville et Dean débattaient. Sans doute était-il comme Harry et préférait ne pas dire tout haut ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que l'irlandais n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir en leur équipe et il s'était déjà disputé plus d'une fois avec Dean, Ginny et Ron, parce que les deux premiers voulaient croire à leurs chances et parce que le dernier refusait d'accepter la défaite. Neville, lui, avait décidé d'y croire, mais sans grandes espérances.

Depuis le début du repas, Ron demeurait silencieux. Sur le chemin, ils avaient discuté un peu, des cours, de Hermione, du Quidditch. De l'avenir.

Son meilleur ami lui avait avoué ses inquiétudes. Harry travaillait trop peu ou de façon saccadée. À son rythme, quoi. Il avait compris que les seuls moments où il se donnait à fond et tout de suite, c'était durant les devoirs de groupe, et surtout ceux qui n'impliquaient pas ses meilleurs amis. Ces devoirs étaient récurrents, afin de créer une certaine entraide entre les élèves et ne pas les laisser patauger dans leurs difficultés. Harry se faisait un honneur de ne pas décevoir ses camarades. Sauf Ron. Qui souvent se tapait le travail pour deux, parce qu'il était incapable de motiver son meilleur ami.

Harry savait que Ron se faisait du souci et qu'il souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Le brun savait que son meilleur ami passait parfois pour quelqu'un de trop présent, de colérique et de possessif, depuis la fin du conflit, qu'il prenait les choses trop à cœur et qu'il abusait de son nouveau statut. Il savait aussi que Ron souffrait de cette image-là, mais qu'à vrai dire, ni lui ni Harry ne pouvait lutter contre cela.

Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu leur expliquer que son soutien lui était primordial, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, que son attitude était devenue trop protectrice mais que dans un sens il en avait eu besoin, et que si tout n'avait pas pété entre eux, ce n'était pas par indifférence, mais parce qu'une part de lui avait besoin de cette espèce de paternalisme. Mais parler de tout cela reviendrait à parler de ses faiblesses, de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête, dans son corps, de tout ce qui le perturbait et qu'il peinait encore à encaisser.

Cela reviendrait à avouer son envie de rien, ce goût pour la vie qui avait paru disparaître au fil des jours.

Ce serait avouer sa dépression qu'il ne parvenait ni à accepter ni à surmonter.

Et si Harry n'était absolument pas prêt à révéler tout cela, Ron y était férocement opposé.

Ce que Hermione ne voyait pas tellement d'un bon œil, constituant un énième sujet de discorde entre eux.

« Allez les mecs, on boit à la santé de l'équipe !

- Et on trinque avec quoi, crétin ? Du jus de citrouille ? »

Amusé, Harry leva son propre verre rempli de jus à un Seamus faussement exaspéré qui en fit rapidement de même. Ron fut le dernier à les suivre et ne décrocha rien de plus qu'un faible sourire.

L'angoisse le dévorait. Harry le voyait et le sentait.

Les Serpentard et leur équipe bien meilleure que la leur était en train de lui ronger le cœur et les tripes, au fil des jours.

Et Harry ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire.

**OoO**

Quatre buts avaient déjà été marqués, et quand Ginny balança pour la énième fois le souaffle écarlate vers les cercles dorés de l'équipe adverse, le gardien parvint à le bloquer, en dépit de sa puissance et de sa position initiale. La jeune femme en aurait hurlé de rage, mais par miracle, elle put se contenir et garda tout son ressentiment à l'égard du joueur pour elle. Dean, non loin de lui, poussa un grognement agacé.

La partie avait très mal débuté pour eux, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que cette situation mettait les poursuiveuses dans une rage sans nom, ce qui les motivait encore plus à se donner à fond. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Harry n'avait jamais été optimiste, et visiblement, Dean commençait réellement à accepter l'idée qu'ils allaient perdre, vu les traits crispés de son visage et sa manière de frapper les cognards, avec une telle force que ses bras s'en souviendraient longtemps.

La soirée de la veille avait désagrégé une partie de leurs forces, aussi bien morales que physiques. Dean avait un peu trop fait la java et il était allé jusqu'à draguer à outrance Ginny, avec laquelle il était sorti auparavant, et s'ils avaient paru particulièrement bien s'entendre, ce n'était absolument plus le cas ce matin-là. Bien au contraire. Ron, lui, avait fait un peu la fête avec Hermione, soudain réconcilié, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait danser et il s'était couché plus tôt encore que Harry, qui avait trainassé un peu avant de regagner son lit, non pas de fatigue ou de lassitude, mais parce que le lendemain il aurait besoin de toute sa tête pour attraper le vif d'or.

Cependant, porter la faute de cet échec sur la soirée de la veille serait d'une stupidité aberrante, et ils en avaient sans doute tous conscience. Ils étaient un peu fatigués, mais de toute manière, ils ne dormaient jamais beaucoup les veilles de match, à cause de l'excitation et du stress. Harry espérait juste qu'ils en aient tous conscience et que la solution de facilité ne serait pas utilisée pour justifier leur défaite.

Car ils allaient perdre.

C'était une évidence.

Et sur cette pensée, Harry repartit en exploration.

Pas de trace du vif d'or, nulle part. Pourtant, Harry ne cessait de tourner autour du stade, slalomant entre les joueurs, les cognards, et Malfoy qui ne cessait de le croiser ou de le suivre. La petite balle semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu. Si l'autre attrapeur n'était pas aussi anxieux que lui, Harry aurait fini par penser qu'il n'était décidément qu'un mollasson et que ce match lui passait par-dessus la tête.

Mais le fait est qu'il avait la tête un peu trop pleine et un peu trop pensive. Ses yeux étaient aux aguets mais sa tête ailleurs. Comme s'il fallait qu'il soit dans les airs pour penser à sa vie, ses problèmes… Dean, non loin de lui, paraissait fatigué, sans doute un coup de barre. Ils se lancèrent un regard, Harry haussa les épaules en mimant la déception, son coéquipier leva le pouce avec un sourire encourageant.

« Putain Harry, bouge ton cul ! »

En face de lui, il vit Dean se tendre sur son balai, son visage se fermant. Lentement, le jeune home tourna la tête et jeta un regard terrible à Ginny, à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendit peut-être à un mot, mais le regard noir de Harry la fit rebrousser chemin. Elle retourna au centre, où se rejoignaient les autres poursuiveurs.

« Elle se prend pour qui, cette conne ?

- Pour le futur capitaine des Gryffondors.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Je leur souhaite bien du courage. Elle arrivera à rien en gueulant comme ça sur ses partenaires. »

Ce n'était même pas de la mauvaise foi ou une basse critique. Aucun joueur, même sur un coup de sang, ne lui avait parlé ainsi, à aucun moment. À la fin du match, il ne manquerait pas de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de lui rappeler qui était le capitaine de cette équipe et qui n'avait pas su jouer son rôle à fond. Elle n'était pas faite pour être poursuiveuse, tous le savaient, et cette remarque la blesserait dans son estime. Si Ron n'était pas capable de mettre les points sur les i, lui, il le ferait.

Particulièrement remonté, Harry feinta une descente avant de remonter aussi sec, regardant du coin de l'œil Malfoy qui lui collait au train. Cette prise de vitesse lui fit un bien fou et dégagea ses pensées.

Et il repartit à la recherche du vif.

**OoO**

**_Vendredi 31 octobre 1997_**

Il y avait sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa bouche tendre, chaude et humide… Et puis, il y avait sa langue, aussi, si mutine, si taquine, qui avait léché ses lèvres, leur commissure, avant de s'aventurer dans sa bouche et lui faire découvrir tout un tas de sentiments jusqu'alors inconnus.

Malfoy l'embrassait. Son corps plaqué contre le sien, le bloquant contre le mur, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sur sa joue, Malfoy était en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, sa bouche malmenant la sienne avec un savoir-faire presque embarrassant.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il avait atterri dans ce couloir et pourquoi Malfoy s'était collé à lui avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser.

Mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

C'était un baiser d'adulte. Pas un baiser de gamins. Pas un baiser comme il avait vaguement pu en échanger avec Cho ou encore avec Ginny. Pourtant, cette dernière savait embrasser et adorait ça. Mais c'était presque bas de gamme, à peine excitant par rapport à ce que le blond était en train de lui offrir, sans violence inutile ni domination excessive.

C'était un baiser à deux.

Presque un baiser d'amoureux.

Et quand Harry s'aventura à poser une main sur sa hanche et à la glisser au creux de son dos, il poussa un gémissement en sentant la propre main du blond descendre sur ses fesses, alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait encore plus, si c'était possible.

Son autre main touchait la peau lisse de sa joue, sa mâchoire plus solide et affirmée que celle d'une fille. Il se laissa à aller à effleurer ses cheveux blonds, à peine coiffés et encore humides vu qu'il sortait de la douche. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Malfoy qui gémit contre sa bouche, l'invitant à poursuivre son geste. Ce que Harry fit avec un grand plaisir…

Le manque d'air se faisant sentir, Malfoy se recula, décollant leurs lèvres dans un bruit un peu mouillé. Harry rouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que du flou : le blond avait relevé ses lunettes au-dessus de son front pour ne pas être embarrassé. Il s'attendit à croiser son regard mais son rival cala sa tête contre son cou où il déposa un baiser humide. Harry poussa un soupir et frissonna quand il sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, sa bouche remontant vers son oreille pour y glisser quelques mots.

« Ne joue pas, demain. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sur le vide flou devant lui, ce mur gris en pierre, vide de tout portrait et de toute décoration. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir reculé et ce chuchotement avait été comme une parole prononcée à haute voix.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne dois pas jouer. T'es pas en état de le faire.

- Tu dis ça pour gagner ?

- Tu crois que je m'abaisserai à ça, juste pour gagner une coupe ? »

À une époque, peut-être que oui. Mais Harry savait qu'il détournait le sujet et que Malfoy, à cet instant précis, se fichait bien de la Coupe des Quatre maisons. Les Serpentards étaient des renards, sournois et calculateurs, mais ce n'était certainement pas ainsi qu'ils comptaient gagner le match. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils le savaient parfaitement.

« Non. »

Il ne faisait que tourner autour du pot, refusant d'aborder ce sujet, qui les avait tous tant taraudé en début d'année et qui avait été enterré depuis au moins un mois, quand ils virent que Harry était tout à fait capable de jouer son rôle d'attrapeur et qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

« Ne joue pas demain.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

- T'es pas capable de jouer, Harry. Ça se voit à tes entraînements. T'es à peine capable de tenir sur ton balai. »

Le Serpentard avait toujours la tête dans son cou, son corps plus grand que le sien le recouvrant. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et le regarda quelques instants, alors que soudain, une étrange angoisse pénétrait son cœur. Le genre d'angoisse qu'on ressent quand un secret qu'on garde pour nous désespérément est enfin découvert par une autre personne, et qu'il risque de s'ébruiter.

« C'est pas vrai.

- Weasley ne voit pas que tu manques de forces ? »

Non. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu. Son rôle d'attrapeur ne le confrontait pas vraiment aux autres joueurs, il ne subissait alors pas tellement de violence physique. La collision, les cognards et l'autre attrapeur étaient les risques les plus importants. Ron n'avait encore jamais su voir que Harry manquait de forces, qu'il se fatiguait très vite et, surtout, qu'il avait parfois des comportements dangereux, car il peinait à estimer sa résistance à la douleur musculaire et la précision de ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

La guerre avait laissé des séquelles chez Harry, qui avaient été détectées par le médicomage qui s'était chargé de lui, à la fin du conflit. La cassure du lien entre Voldemort et Harry avait beaucoup perturbé sa magie et créait alors des moments de fatigue difficiles à prévoir mais qui ne le prenaient pas d'un coup, que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir et gérer au mieux. Mais ça, personne n'était au courant, vu que cela n'avait rien d'handicapant.

Et Malfoy semblait être le seul à s'être rendu compte de quelque chose, en les apercevant ou en les espionnant.

« Je sais gérer.

- C'est dangereux.

- J'ai des potions en cas d'urgence. J'en prendrai une ce soir.

- Tu promets ?

- Je te le promets. »

Puis, il y eut à nouveau sa bouche dans son cou et Harry ne put retenir un frisson en sentant sa langue sur sa peau.

**OoO**

Les scores grimpaient, et pas la moins la moindre trace de ce fichu vif d'or. Harry allait et venait sur le stand les oreilles pleines de hurlements. Ron lui avait gueulé dessus comme du poisson pourri et s'était à peine calmé quand Harry lui avait lancé un regard à glacer le sang. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il en subirait les conséquences plus tard et que ce serait juste un mauvais moment à passer. Le brun ne voyait pas les choses tout à fait de la même manière, mais quand son meilleur ami lui gueula qu'il n'en faisait pas assez et que Malfoy paraissait plus efficace que lui dans sa recherche, Harry préféra s'éloigner. Sinon, il lui aurait craché au visage qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à bloquer le moindre but et que leur équipe courrait à sa perte à cause de son incapacité à protéger les anneaux.

Malfoy avait perçu l'échange, et quand Harry repartit dans l'autre sens, il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était sévèrement fait remonter les bretelles, ce qui était un comble venant d'un gardien qui n'en portait guère que le nom. Le jeune homme avait préféré ne pas répondre et l'ignorer, sous peine d'exploser. Il n'en avait pas envie, pas maintenant. Il était déjà suffisamment en rogne après Ginny et Ron qui s'était donné le mot pour l'engueuler. Comme si eux étaient plus efficaces, comme si leur défaite pouvait uniquement reposer sur son incapacité à attraper le vif… Cette balle donnait un avantage considérable. Cependant, le jeu des poursuiveurs et du gardien était bien plus commenté que celui de l'attrapeur, et ils le savaient tous très bien…

Agacé au plus haut point, Harry s'envola au-dessus du stade et regarda les deux équipes, rouges et vertes, s'affronter. Il se rendit compte de la violence de cet échange, des Serpentards sans pitié qui cognaient à coups d'épaules les Gryffondors slalomant avec peine vers les buts. Il y avait la fatigue, la rage, l'envie de gagner…

Et soudain, il crut voir comme une étoile, un petit éclat doré, non loin d'un gradin sur la droite. Aussitôt, il fonça, tête baissée, alors que la balle dorée qu'il venait effectivement de repérer tentait de disparaître dans la mêlée. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy foncer à son tour vers leur trophée, celui qui serait alors déterminant pour la suite du match si jamais ils parvenaient à l'attraper.

Ce fut à nouveau toute une course poursuite dans le stade, comme Harry en avait connu des dizaines, aux entraînements mais aussi et surtout durant les matchs. Coups d'épaules, feintes, piqués vers le sol, chandelles vers le ciel… Harry sentait l'adrénaline exacerber ses sens, le faire fusionner avec son balai calé entre ses cuisses, ses pieds sur les étriers poussant avec force alors que son corps s'allongeait sur le manche. Ses mains s'agrippaient, l'air sifflait à ses oreilles, alors que le vent, qui les malmenait tous depuis au moins plus d'une heure, s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux.

Son corps était tendu à lui faire mal, ses yeux verts posés sur le vif d'or ne voyaient plus rien aux alentours. Ni les joueurs qu'il évitait, ni les gradins hurlants qui suivaient son parcours, ni le vide, sous lui, ce vide inquiétant dont il avait appris à se méfier sans le craindre. Tout juste avait-il conscience de la présence de son adversaire à son côté qui luttait avec la même énergie pour attraper la balle.

La balle de la victoire.

Qui permettrait à l'un de montrer ses talents d'attrapeur, et à l'autre de sauver son équipe de la catastrophe.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils poursuivaient ce maudit vif, en se lançant des vacheries et des coups d'épaules. Pas un seul instant, Harry ne s'inquiéta pour lui, du cognard qui manqua de lui rentrer en pleine tête ou encore du poteau qu'il faillit percuter par inattention. C'était du chacun pour soi.

Et c'était bon, parfois, le chacun pour soi…

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, la main tendue. Ses doigts effleurèrent les petites ailes fragiles du vif, mais aussi ceux plus pâles de Malfoy. Ils étaient si proches, de l'autre, de la victoire…

Sa main près de la sienne, ses doigts qui touchaient les siens, alors que la balle était à quelques millimètres d'eux, et pourtant si inaccessible…

Mais il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul gagnant.

Harry tenta de le pousser sur le côté, mais il manquait de force. Le froid avait engourdi ses membres, il parvenait à s'accrocher à son balai mais certainement pas à faire la moindre démonstration de force. De toute manière, Malfoy était bien plus solide que lui. Alors le blond lui rendit la pareille, le poussant sur le côté d'un bon coup d'épaules. Harry parvint à ne pas trop se décaler, gardant le bras levé et les doigts tendus, tentant d'attraper le vif, en vain. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, il se jeta sur le côté, percutant le blond qui parvint à faire ce que lui n'aurait jamais réussi : il se décala à peine, encaissant le coup, et parvint à le repousser.

Le vif était à portée de main. Harry le sentit soudain sous ses doigts.

Et alors qu'il allait le saisir, Malfoy lui donna un violent coup d'épaules, entrechoquant bruyamment leurs épaulettes.

Et soudain…

Son balai se déroba entre ses jambes.

Le peu de forces qu'il était parvenu à mobiliser pour tenir sur son Éclair de Feu le lâchèrent, et plutôt que de tenir son balai, sa main glissa sur le manche.

Harry se sentit basculer dans le vide, sans pouvoir réagir.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il perçut, à demi caché par son bras tendu, les yeux horrifiés de Malfoy s'écarquiller, alors qu'il le regardait tomber.

C'était une sensation étrange. La chute. Son corps qui tombait, sans cesse, le vent qui semblait à la fois le retenir et en même temps le précipiter vers le sol…. Plus rien ne lui répondait, et de toute manière, il n'aurait pu s'accrocher à rien. Quelle étrange sensation que d'avoir envie de s'agripper alors que rien ne se présentait à vous pour le faire…

Harry eut envie de hurler aussi. Sa tête était pleine de bruit, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il entendait toutes ces voix qui n'en formaient plus qu'une lui exploser les tympans.

Oh oui, il aurait voulu hurler. Demander à l'aide. Faire cesser cette attente interminable, alors que son corps tombait, tombait encore, les secondes s'étirant à l'infini, alors que son corps ne tarderait pas à s'écraser sur le sol et ne plus jamais lui répondre.

Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche quand il sentit son épaule se déboîter. Sa chute se stoppa soudain, et les larmes aux yeux, il les leva.

Penché sur son balai, qu'il avait calé en travers de son torse, Malfoy lui tenait la main, écrasant ses doigts avec une telle force qu'il en aurait crié si son épaule, encaissant l'arrêt soudain de la chute, ne lui faisait pas aussi mal. Harry regarda son visage si pâle, l'expression tendue et la peur dans ses yeux gris.

Il l'avait sauvé.

Nulle trace du vif d'or entre ses mains. L'une tenait son balai, pour ne pas le faire tomber, et l'autre était accrochée à sa propre main. Harry en éprouva un vague soulagement. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu, mais parce que l'ordre de ses priorités l'avait placé en tête.

Sa main lui fit soudain plus mal : Malfoy lui tenait la main trop fort, de peur qu'il tombe. Harry aurait voulu se cramponner, mieux se tenir, lui attraper le poignet même, mais son épaule était trop douloureuse et il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Soudain, un bruit.

Un bruit, par-dessus le brouhaha du stade.

Un bruit tellement reconnaissable, le genre de bruit dont il avait cauchemardé, à une époque, un bruit de sifflement, alors que la balle fendait les airs à toute vitesse.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté. Malfoy suivit le mouvement.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de hurler que le cognard percuta avec une violence extrême sa cage thoracique.

La main de Malfoy le lâcha.

Et il tomba.

Le sol sous son corps lui parut plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé. Pourtant, il en avait connu, des chutes. Mais des comme ça, jamais…

Son épaule le lançait. Sa main, aussi.

Et il sentait sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté, son cœur s'emballant alors que ses poumons peinaient à laisser l'air y circuler.

La dernière chose que Harry vit avant de sombrer, ce fut le grand ciel bleu.

L'immensité d'azur qui le surplombait, étonnamment coloré pour un mois de novembre aussi venteux, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle.

Enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent… et ce fut le noir.

**OoO**

La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant, ce fut le plafond blanc cassé, imparfait et même un peu sale par endroits. Bizarrement, il se sentit un peu déçu, comme si cette dernière image du ciel qu'il avait vue avant de sombrer aurait dû réapparaître devant ses yeux, plutôt que cette surface pâle et inquiétante, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Comme bloqué dans un étau, il s'était rendormi, sans se poser de questions. Un peu plus tard, il se réveilla, la tête douloureuse mais l'esprit un peu plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Nul besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il était à l'infirmerie, encore, mais qu'il était vivant… encore.

Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Harry pour saisir son état et l'ampleur des dégâts sur son corps. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la fatigue ou l'effet puissant des potions était en réalité différents plâtres et bandages, accompagnés d'une minerve, tout cet attirail le bloquant au lit. Sa tête se retrouvait alors entravée, des bandages maintenaient son bras en travers de son torse, lui-même recouvert de divers pansements tous plus épais les uns que les autres, et sa jambe droite était emprisonnée dans un plâtre.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs du match lui revinrent en mémoire. Un peu comme si Harry avait fait abstraction des derniers évènements et qu'à présent il était prêt à les affronter. Et la seule chose qu'il en retint, c'était qu'il avait fait une abominable bêtise. Alors il préféra fermer les yeux, oublier quelques instants, et attendre patiemment le défilé de visiteurs qui ne tarderait pas à se produire dans sa chambre.

Il y eut d'abord ses meilleurs amis, qui vinrent ensemble, un peu plus soudés qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Ils prirent de ses nouvelles, le bassinant avec des banalités toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais que, comme tout malade, il avait besoin d'entendre. Leur visite lui fit un bien fou, du moins au début. Car forcément, au bout d'un moment, ils abordèrent le match qui s'était déroulé trois jours plus tôt. Et autant Harry ne parvenait pas à s'agacer quand Hermione lui demandait s'il allait bien, car c'était toujours mieux que si elle ne lui demandait rien, autant entendre parler de sport ne lui faisait absolument pas envie.

Ils avaient perdu. Le match ne pouvant prendre fin tant que le vif d'or n'avait pas été attrapé, il avait fallu que Malfoy le récupère, et autant dire qu'il s'était dépêché pour en finir au plus vite. Cependant, le match s'était tout de même étendu, le blond ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur la balle dorée, soit à cause du choc, soit parce que c'était un piètre attrapeur. De mauvaise foi, Ron osa pencher pour cette seconde proposition et ne se ravisa que quand Harry, acerbe, lui répliqua qu'il pouvait bien se la fermer, vu le score médiocre qu'ils avaient avant et après son accident.

Le match avait été une catastrophe, chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote, surtout concernant la chute incroyable qu'avait faite Harry. Ce dernier écouta Ron en parler en silence, afin de savoir exactement ce qu'il en pensait, et visiblement, ce dernier ne savait quoi croire. Forcément, sa haine envers Malfoy le forçait à tout reposer la faute sur lui, mais plutôt que le laisser tomber, son ennemi avait aussitôt réagi, oubliant le vif d'or pour se précipiter dans le vide. Hermione ne manqua pas d'insister sur l'attitude remarquable du blond, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Ron.

Visiblement, ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy l'avait sauvé, d'autant plus qu'au moment de la collision, il avait lâché sa main.

À ces mots, Harry sentit tout son corps se tendre et lui faire mal. Il croisa un instant le regard de Hermione qui comprit de suite que Ron avait fait une bourde. Et quand Harry se tourna légèrement le côté, ne pouvant bouger la tête, pour regarder son meilleur ami, ses paroles furent des plus assassines.

Il lui dit qu'il était un piètre capitaine d'équipe, tout comme il était un piètre gardien. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas fichu d'unir et de motiver ses troupes, et que même durant le match, il n'avait pas été fichu d'assurer.

Il lui dit qu'il avait des problèmes de santé, que le décès de Voldemort avait brisé leur lien et atteint sa magie, ce qui lui donnait par moments de gros coups de fatigue. Ron ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, et lors du match, Harry avait négligé cette fatigue, amplifiée à cause de la nervosité et de la colère qui l'avait agité quand son meilleur ami et Ginny l'avaient engueulé comme un élève de Première Année. Quand Malfoy l'avait poussé, ses forces l'avaient abandonnées, et il était tombé. Et au moment de la collision, le blond avait dû être tellement surpris ou le choc avait dû être tellement grand qu'il avait lâché sa main, qu'il tenait difficilement à cause de leurs protections. Harry se rappelait encore de sa main cramponnée à la sienne, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il lui dit enfin que c'était bien beau d'essayer de porter la faute sur les autres alors que c'était à lui d'assumer ses erreurs, à lui et à leur équipe. Harry avait surestimé ses forces et avait oublié d'avaler cette maudite potion qui l'avait fait chuter. Malfoy n'était en rien responsable, il avait même essayé de le sauver. Harry était prêt à assumer la responsabilité d'une partie de leur défaite. Mais l'autre partie, c'était à l'équipe de la subir. Les poursuiveuses s'étaient battues, mais pas assez, les batteurs avaient plutôt bien assuré et Ron n'était pas assez concentré. Les Serpentards n'y étaient pour rien.

Forcément, cela finit en dispute. Harry en avait gros sur le cœur et gardait tout ça depuis trop longtemps. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami l'avait poussé un temps à se taire, et à présent, il se devait de lui dire la vérité. Il ne devait pas s'enfermer dans sa rancune et accuser sans cesse les autres, il devait assumer et vivre autrement les moqueries dont il devait être la victime. Mais le rouquin prit tout ça comme une attaque personnelle et s'emporta, prononçant des paroles qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui, qu'il regretterait plus tard, mais que Harry préféra oublier au moment même où il les entendit.

Il était en colère.

Il était blessé.

Harry l'avait un peu trahi, en quelque sorte, vu qu'il lui avait menti.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne, et non pas qu'il reste dans un mensonge perpétuel qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

**OoO**

Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Le temps devenait long. Tous les jours, Hermione venait lui apporter ses notes de cours et les devoirs à faire. La jeune femme s'était attendue à le voir travailler, vu qu'il était bloqué de partout, et il en allait de même pour l'infirmière, mais cette dernière vit rapidement que Harry avait du mal à se concentrer et lâchait rapidement l'affaire. Elle le gronda un peu, pour la forme, mais le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules sans l'écouter. Il paraissait préoccupé.

La guérison durait un peu plus longtemps que prévu, notamment à cause du cognard qui avait percuté sa cage thoracique de plein fouet. Ce dernier avait été envoyé par un batteur de Serpentard qui n'a pas fait attention à la direction de son coup, ayant protégé de justesse un poursuiveur de son équipe. Forcément, la plupart des élèves ne le croyaient pas. Harry ne savait quoi en penser : il avait été retiré du jeu à cause de son geste, mais le brun n'était pas persuadé qu'une telle violence envers lui ait été voulue. Le joueur en question était un sale type mais n'avait aucune raison particulière de lui en vouloir de la sorte, d'autant plus qu'il avait rarement été visé par les Serpentards au cours du match, il aurait été plus intelligent de s'en prendre à lui à un autre moment.

Son épaule déboitée avait été remise à sa place et ne lui faisait plus mal, sa jambe avait également été réparée mais il avait besoin de quelques jours de repos pour s'en remettre. Le plus préoccupant avait été sa poitrine, qui l'avait lancé toute cette semaine. Il devait quitter l'infirmerie le dimanche dans la journée, après un dernier bilan. Mrs Pomfresh s'était montrée des plus optimistes, elle le gardait car ses côtes l'inquiétaient malgré les soins.

Pour une fois, Harry avait envisagé cette convalescence avec une certaine patience, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il avait regardé ses amis et coéquipiers défiler dans la pièce, les uns après les autres, ses visiteurs se faisant de plus en plus diversifiés au fil des jours. Il se prit la tête avec le Ron lors de sa première visite et puis ensuite avec sa petite sœur, qui eut le malheur à son tour d'évoquer le match en sa présence, ainsi que Malfoy et son équipe.

Il lui restait encore deux jours à patienter, et chose étonnante, il peinait à se remettre de ses blessures. En général, il guérissait assez vite et parvenait à surmonter la douleur. Mais la fatigue s'était emparée de lui et semblait refuser de le quitter. Pomfresh n'en avait pas parlé, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle atténuerait les maux dont il souffrait en les lui cachant.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Il y avait autre chose, aussi, qui l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant et d'oublier qu'il avait mal.

Une chose qu'il attendait depuis presque une semaine.

Mais en parler aux autres serait malvenu, il le savait, alors il préférait attendre, désespérément. Il savait que Pomfresh limitait les visites et qu'elle refusait certains visiteurs. À juste titre. Elle avait toujours procédé ainsi, de toute manière, ne relâchant son attention que vers la fin de sa convalescence.

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude en regardant l'heure. Encore deux jours et il pourrait sans doute sortir. Il l'espérait, le temps devenait long, surtout qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées, à part dormir, lire un peu, penser… et surtout dormir. Harry végétait dans un état de somnolence quasi permanent, à cause des potions, de la douleur atténuée par les breuvages, et cette espèce de lassitude qui empoisonnait son existence depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

On toqua à la porte. Harry regarda mécaniquement l'heure : dix-huit heures. Pile l'heure à laquelle Hermione venait le voir tous les jours. Nul besoin de l'autoriser à ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle entre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était seule, cette fois encore, Ron ne venant plus du tout lui rendre visite depuis leur dernière dispute. Harry s'en fichait. Il lui fallait du temps pour encaisser, son ami avait toujours été ainsi.

Hermione resta un bon quart d'heure, pendant lequel elle lui fit une leçon de morale, à propos des cours qu'il regardait à peine et des devoirs non obligatoires qu'elle lui avait apportés mais sur lesquels il pourrait tout de même réfléchir. D'une oreille distraite, Harry l'écouta en comptant presque les minutes. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui parle d'autre chose que les cours, et s'il s'était écouté, il lui répondrait que la fortune qui dormait dans son coffre à Gringotts lui ôtait toute inquiétude par rapport à son avenir. Mais c'aurait été créer des tensions pour rien. Il regretta presque la présence de Ron qui compensait un peu…

Quand elle partit, Harry éprouva un sentiment entre la déception et le soulagement. Déception de ne pas avoir beaucoup parlé, parce qu'il était difficile d'en placer une quand on avait autant envie de se reposer et quand on avait une amie aussi bavarde. Soulagement, parce qu'elle n'était plus là pour lui rabâcher son manque de motivation et ses échecs. Même avec elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix. Même elle, à mots voilés, elle pointait du doigt les derniers résultats du match.

Et il s'en fichait tellement…

Tellement…

Du match, des cours, de son avenir…

On retoqua à la porte. Sans doute avait-elle oublié quelque chose. Ah, son bouquin, songea Harry en voyant un manuel sur la table de chevet. Il ferma les yeux alors que la porte se rouvrait… et se refermait doucement. Aussitôt, le brun se tourna vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Malfoy.

Des jours qu'il l'attendait, qu'il guettait la porte.

Et il était là, debout à l'entrée, avec sa traditionnelle robe noire de sorcier. Le visage pâle et les yeux fatigués, il ne souriait pas, et quand il entra, il ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Un peu comme s'il attendait son autorisation pour s'avancer. Harry leva silencieusement la main pour lui faire signe de venir et alors Malfoy fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Son visage reflétait à la fois de la gêne, de la crainte… et un peu de souffrance, aussi. Des regrets. Des remords.

Il s'en voulait.

Cette idée le frappa quand le blond fut enfin près du lit, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était si loin de l'orgueilleux Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait, si loin du garçon qui avait tout à prouver… Le regard baissé vers le sol, les mains dans le dos, il s'avançait silencieusement vers le lit et s'assit précautionneusement sur la chaise.

Alors enfin, il leva les yeux vers lui, pour le regarder plus franchement. Harry sentit quelque chose remuer en lui en voyant ses yeux gris qui reflétaient tous ces remords, de ne pas avoir pu le tenir, de l'avoir laissé tomber, de ne pas être descendu, monté, pour ne pas avoir tourné alors qu'un cognard se précipitait vers lui. Pas besoin de mots quand on était face à un pareil visage, à des lèvres nerveuses qui se laissaient malmener, alors que ses doigts, ramenés sur ses genoux, se tordaient dans tous les sens.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Ces quelques mots le remuèrent plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. C'était un peu comme si son visage portait encore le masque d'arrogance habituel, un masque fissuré mais un masque quand même, et que soudain il tombait, laissant apparaître le garçon nerveux et empli de remords qu'il était au fond de lui.

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Le blond secoua la tête, baissant les yeux. Le regarder lui paraissait décidément très difficile. Le cou encore entravé dans la minerve, Harry essayait de le regarder, mais le voir ainsi lui fit terriblement mal. Il avait envie de se redresser et de le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Rien n'était de sa faute, absolument rien…

« Draco ? »

Harry leva la main et le blond perçut son mouvement. Aussi, il l'attrapa dans la sienne, cette main qu'il avait lâchée ce jour-là, qu'il avait tenue si fort, à lui écraser les phalanges, et qu'il n'avait pu garder dans la sienne lors de la collision. Ses longs doigts pâles et nerveux se crispèrent sur sa main, la tenant chaudement entre les siens. Il la sentit la masser mécaniquement, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là, et ce geste lui gonfla le cœur. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Malfoy posa rapidement sa bouche sur le dos de sa main.

Ce geste était d'une telle intimité…

C'était inexplicable.

Cela le remuait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.

« Draco, regarde-moi…

- J'aurais pas dû.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû ?

- Te lâcher. »

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots retenus avec peine, avec tout le self-control qu'il avait acquis depuis son enfance. Il ne le regardait toujours pas, fuyant obstinément son regard. Harry serra la main qui le tenait et la caressa du pouce en un geste rassurant.

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Sa voix était à peine à chuchotement, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tellement de raisons de parler si peu fort ? Pomfresh travaillait à côté, comme toutes les fins d'après-midi, et ne ferait pas attention à leur discussion.

« Si, je t'ai lâché. Et je t'ai poussé, aussi. J'aurais pas dû.

- T'as rien fait de mal…

- Je t'ai poussé. J'ai fait trop fort et…

- J'étais fatigué, Draco. Vraiment fatigué. Je luttais, j'aurais dû m'arrêter avant. C'est pas ta faute. Tu m'as rattrapé, t'as été surpris par le cognard, tu pouvais pas…

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux pas ? »

Il détourna les yeux de sa main et regarda sur le côté, luttant difficilement contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Je t'ai vu tomber. T'as failli crever. Si je t'avais pas…

- J'ai pas à t'en vouloir, t'y es pour rien. Peut-être que l'école pense le contraire mais moi je n'ai aucune colère envers toi.

- Tu devrais ! Je t'ai lâché… »

Malfoy déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux brillaient. Ceux de Harry aussi. Il les ferma, prit une inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là, le laisser avec cette sensation de vide dans sa main, de ses doigts qui glissaient dans les siens, et cette vision de son corps qui tombait, s'écrasant sur le sol, sous lui.

Il avait gagné le match. Mais en voyant son corps tomber, sans doute le match n'existait-il plus du tout dans son esprit, à mille lieux de telles futilités…

« C'est ma faute, Draco. J'ai pas bu la potion. »

Un silence. Harry vit son visage se tendre, perdre toute trace de douleur.

« Tu déconnes ?

- Non.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- J'ai oublié.

- Mais comment t'as pu oublier un truc pareil ?!

- Je pensais à toi. J'en prends jamais, et vendredi soir, je pensais juste à toi. Je te demande pardon, Draco… »

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, alors que le Serpentard levait enfin les yeux vers lui. Harry ne sut ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait le gronder, se mettre en colère, s'en aller…

Mais c'était la vérité.

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, ce soir-là, de son corps contre le sien dans le couloir, après la soirée, de sa bouche sur la sienne, de ses mains sur lui… Il ne pensait qu'à cette soirée merveilleuse qu'ils avaient passée dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Et arrivé dans la chambre, Harry avait oublié. Et le lendemain, ses pensées toujours tournées vers le blond, il n'y avait plus repensé.

Comme à court de mots, Malfoy ferma les yeux et rapprocha sa main de son visage, la posant contre son front et son nez. Harry le regarda faire, plus immobilisé que jamais sur son lit blanc, le cœur douloureux et les yeux humides.

« Je suis désolé Draco… Je voulais pas, tu sais…

- Ca change rien. J'aurais pas dû te pousser comme ça et te lâcher. Tout ça pour une balle… Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous qu'on ait gagné…

- Je sais. Mais c'est pas ta faute. Je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment pas… ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ça aurait pu être pire, si tu m'avais pas rattrapé. Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Draco, jamais. »

Alors enfin, le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux, croisant plus franchement son regard, y cherchant toute trace de mensonge, de rancœur cachée. Sans doute n'y trouva-t-il rien car son visage s'apaisa, à moitié caché derrière sa main, qu'il touchait avec la même délicatesse. Puis, il hocha la tête, comme pour se convaincre.

« Ne vole plus. Ne me fais plus ça.

- Je peux pas les laisser…

- Ça va recommencer, Harry, et personne ne pourra…

- Je ferai attention, je prendrai mes potions.

- Si tu le fais pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je te surveillerai.

- Si tu veux. Et maintenant, tu m'embrasses ? »

Malfoy mit quelques secondes à sourire, répondant à celui plus timide de Harry. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement, restant assis là, près du lit, sa main dans la sienne. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de la reposer contre son front. Luttait-il contre les larmes ?

« Tu as vraiment cru que je t'en voulais ?

- Oui.

- Tu es bête.

- Je sais. »

Et soudain, Malfoy se leva, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Harry le regarda s'assoir sur le matelas, les yeux brillant de mille feux. Il sentit sa main sur sa joue, et quand il ferma les yeux, il y eut sa bouche sur la sienne.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du match, Harry se sentait bien. Juste avant d'aller se changer avec son équipe, le blond l'avait attrapé dans un couloir où ils étaient restés de longues minutes, Harry ne parvenant pas à s'échapper de son étreinte. Le match les avait rendu adversaires, et à présent, après une semaine de séparation, Harry se sentait à nouveau bien, complet.

Pourtant, Draco ne faisait que l'embrasser chastement, sa bouche posée sur la sienne. Elle dériva sur son visage : ses joues, son menton, son nez, ses paupières… Son pouce qui caressait sa joue, sa main qui serrait si fort la sienne…

Tous ses soucis s'envolèrent. Il n'y avait plus que lui, penché au-dessus de son corps, ses lèvres, son souffle, son odeur…

Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Comment aurait-il pu nourrir la moindre rancœur, la moindre colère, alors que son regard horrifié lui avait déchiré le cœur ?

Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres et Malfoy le regarda. Il se contenait. Il était fort, se disait Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le voir verser des larmes était la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaitée.

« Vous avez gagné le match, il parait.

- Tu viendras m'encourager ?

- Si je me trimballe avec du vert et du gris, je vais me faire des ennemis.

- Tes ennemis seront les miens…

- Ne souris pas, je te signale que l'intégralité de ta maison me déteste.

- Dernièrement, ils t'aiment bien. »

Malgré lui, Harry eut un léger rire, alors que le blond lui embrassait le front pour ensuite revenir à sa bouche. Il se montra un peu plus hardi cette fois-ci, sa langue taquina la commissure de ses lèvres pour s'y introduire gentiment, sans se presser. Harry savoura se baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit caractéristique des pas de Pomfresh dans son bureau. Elle n'allait pas tarder à lui apporter son repas et ses potions. Gentiment, Harry le repoussa, une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa joue.

« Pomfresh va pas tarder à m'apporter mon dîner. Mieux vaut que tu t'en ailles.

- Il vaut mieux, oui. Quand est-ce que tu sors ?

- Dimanche normalement.

- Tant que ça ?!

- Ouais. J'essaierai de m'échapper.

- Je passerai demain.

- Tu ensoleilleras ma journée. »

Et plus encore.

Car Malfoy était devenu dernièrement l'une des seules choses qui lui donnaient envie d'avancer. Le Quidditch, c'était un moment d'évasion qui l'avait tenu comme éveillé quelques semaines, mais la passion s'était rapidement essoufflée à cause de la mauvaise gestion de l'équipe. Affronter Malfoy, l'attendre après ses entraînements, le découvrir au coin d'un couloir après les siens, parler sport… et marcher en sentant sa main dans la sienne ou son bras dans son dos… C'était devenu addictif.

Et Harry ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Ce match, s'il osait se l'avouer, était une véritable corvée, et en réalité, il n'y avait trouvé que peu de plaisir. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour qui l'avait aidé à tenir et qui lui donnait envie de continuer. Peut-être Malfoy s'en doutait-il.

La seule chose dont Harry était à peu près sûr, c'était que le jeune homme en face de lui avait autant besoin de sa présence dans sa vie que lui.

« À demain. »

Dans un chuchotement, le blond l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever avec un sourire si typiquement Malfoyen. Harry le regarda sortir, lui faisant un signe de la main incroyablement niais quand le blond le regarda, juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

L'attente allait être insupportable…

Mais il lui avait promis.

Et jusque là, Malfoy n'avait jamais failli à ses promesses.

FIN


End file.
